Boys Before Flowers: Naruto version?
by Anime-crazyfan101
Summary: Naruto lives with his grandparents and cousin Konohamaru near an elite college/High school:Koden which of rich people attend. when Naruto tries to return a coat to one of his grandparent's costumers he witnesses a tragic event. BO: Hana Yori Dango
1. The Fwhat? The Flower Four

**A/N: this is a story based on my favorite Korean Drama "Boys Before Flowers/ Boys Over Flowers" It will have a similar plot; however, there are some changes and different couples. So please enjoy. This is a SasuNaru. Some shonen-ai and a lot of cursing. And if you want to actually see the real drama, visit Mysoju. This is a fan fiction story, I do not own anything, please do not sue.**

* * *

"_The Japanese Corporation has been selected to the largest corporate in the 2011 London Olympics."_

"_Japan's economic growth started, it has maintained the status of the best company, and kept growing and growing and then reached the level of a multinational renowned corporation, it's name is Koden"_

"_Electronics, oil, automobiles, distributions, and telecommunications. If you are a citizen of Japan, you know the two letters of Koden before you know the President's name, and have created a Kingdom and therefore is Japan's largest conglomerate. _

"_On a day where they had managed to increased their imports by one trillion Yen, and were sent to Japan's white house, the founder of this company instead of receiving a medal said, "Sir, please allow me to build a school where my grandchildren could attend." And then, there it was, Koden School. _

"_The first school in the history of Japan to be backed by the president, who believed economic advancement was more important than education, and even went to make special laws to accommodate the school. And now there is a saying, if you do not have Koden School on your resume, don't even bother applying. _

"_It is a school made up for the 1% attended by the 1% and fit for the 1% and therefore had maintained the reputation of the best elite school. Most common people, even if they apply when they are born, they cannot get into the Koden Kindergarten, but when accepted, then you have the way paved nonstop for Elementary, Middle and High School, and even University. _

"_It is a subject of jealousy and awe for the rest of the nation's students and parents who suffer from the hard admissions to Universities. However, in this Koden High School, a school for the chosen, something unimaginable was happening."_

His hand was trembling as the key was getting closer to the lock. He was afraid that his death was near, behind his locker, his fate was sealed. His locker key was in, he turned the lock, once it stopped, he could hear the click. Everything had stopped. He opened it, and there it was. An F4 red card with the Uchiha symbol.

The red head looked at it, examined it, knowing what it meant. He began to think of what they were going to do to him; he turned and saw a classmate with the Koden uniform, his hand up in the air.

"Oh my, Ryu Shun!" he said as he walked closer to the short redhead. Ryu closed his locker and looked at the guy in front of him "What are we going to do with you?" he said, grabbing Ryu from his grey hooded sweater. He was pushed as many others were surrounding him. "You bastard!"

He tried to keep his balance; however, two other guys grabbed him from the arms and started dragging him while punching him in the stomach. The guys started to punch him as much as they could; he began to struggle and freed himself from their grasp. He began to run away.

"Grab him!"

"Let go!" he yelled as he was being grabbed. Finally, someone grabbed him from his legs, making him fall to the floor. The students began to kick him.

* * *

_Come on! Faster!!! I have to go faster! Damn that old baba! Making me late to school! Come on! Faster! This won't do!_ He was riding on his bicycle as fast as his legs could go. His grandmother made him hand a coat to one of her costumers. A COAT!!! IN THE MORNING! An empty coat for all he knew. His grandmother probably stole all the money. _Bastard! It's his fault for leaving the coat in the first place! He should come and pick it up! He's the one who was indecent enough to go to a strip club in the first place! Idiot!_

His grandparents looked through the very looking expensive coat to figure who it belonged to. Finally they found a high school I.D from Koden High School. He stopped once a security guard from the school stopped him.

"What is the purpose of your visit" he asked. The blond teen looked a bit embarrassed.

"Ah, yes, well….I'm delivering a coat to a Ryu Shun" said the blond as nicely as he could. The guard looked at him and moved away

"Okay…you may go" he bowed his head a bit and thanked him. He began to pedal as fast as he could again.

* * *

The door was banging so loudly. The voices of many other males coming from behind the door. Two Koden students came out from the bathroom stall. One was smiling so contently and leaned his body on the sinks. The other was wiping his Koden uniform.

"He doesn't give up!" said the one leaning on the sinks. They waited, looking at the stall door. The door opened and leaning on the door was the red headed teen. He was panting heavily, his forehead bleeding and the blood running down to his neck, he was sweating.

Ryu looked at the two guys and finally fell to the ground because of his tiredness. The guys in front of him started laughing, it angered him more. He got up, the closest one tried to get a hold of him, however, Ryu was faster and kicked him, and the guy fell to the floor. He punched the other, from behind, two guys tried to hold him down. Ryu was stronger, he had enough. The red head pushed them to the wall and threw them. He couldn't take it anymore. This was his last straw.

* * *

As soon as the security guard let him go, the blond spiked teen got lost. He could not believe that the campus was so huge! He was still looking for the damned school, it took so long!

* * *

Farther away, Ryu was running barefoot. His side hurt from getting kicked and his body was too weak to endure it anymore. He looked around and tried to catch his breath. Then he continued to walk to where the main entrance of the school was.

* * *

The blond teen was looking for Ryu and still could not find him. _I am going to be late. That bastard!_

* * *

"Hurry up and find him, damn it!" yelled one of the leaders. Behind was what seemed the whole student body holding hockey sticks and other equipment.

Ryu was inside, climbing the flight of stairs that headed to the roof. He could hear the footsteps of the rest of the students. He tried to climb faster, still holding to his side.

"There he is! Get him!"

* * *

The blond was still on his bike, looking around now. He parked his bike and decided to search by foot. He found himself in what seemed a restaurant. Music playing in the background, chefs placing deliciously good looking food on a buffet table, beautiful people sitting and talking to one another. He figured that this good looking restaurant was the cafeteria.

_Damn, those rich people and their good food. You bastards!! Spoiled brats!_ He thought "Is this even a school?" he said instead

"Hey! Hey! The roof! The rooftop! Shin Ryu Shun is at the rooftop now!" someone yelled

"What? Really?"

"Is he putting on some kind of show?"

"No, he's covered with blood."

"Oh really?" he heard. He saw everyone going up the stairs and thought to himself.

"Shin Ryu Shun? Shin Ryu Shun?!" he yelled out loud. Finally!!! He found the guy! He ran to his bike and rode to where the students went. Everyone was talking and laughing, their phones out, taking pictures from up in the sky. The blond looked up and saw someone one on top of the roof. It was a redhead who was walking on the edge of the roof.

"What did I say? He wouldn't last a week" he heard a brunette say to his friend, his arm on his friends shoulder.

"Hey, at least he lasted 3 weeks"

"But he resisted 3 days"

* * *

Ryu was on the edge of the roof. Behind him he saw around 27 students watching his every move. "This is what you guys want, right? Ok, I'll give you want you want." he said out loud. He turned and looked down at the huge crowd below him. He felt his heart beat fast, his breath was rapid once more, and he closed his eyes to jump.

"Wait! Wait! Student Shin Ryu Shun!" he heard a male scream his name. He turned and saw a cute blond teen with blue eyes out of breath, holding his coat from last night. "Costumer…." he breathed out. He saw the blond trying to catch his breath.

"What….what are you?"

"Me? Well, speaking for myself, I've come to deliver your coat!" he said, lifting the coat from above his head. "Uzumaki Naruto services! Tip, please!" he said with a smile and his arm up in a fist. Every one started laughing at him and made Ryu think to himself.

_What is this guy? Is he naïve or is he just simply stupid?_

"Ok, ok, how bout a small tip? You are a regular customer after all" Naruto said, pointing at the red head.

"When I'm dead, you can ask for all the money you want at my house" said Ryu in a serious voice.

"Now don't be like that……wait! What?" he said, realization hitting him "D…d…d…dead? You're going to die now? Why?" yelled the blond. Ryu merely looked at Naruto and turned "Why? You go to such a great school."

Ryu heard Naruto say. He was about to laugh out loud, instead he only shook his head "No, this isn't a school. It's hell" Naruto then was confused at what the guy in front of him said. How could he call it hell when it looked so luxurious?

"Excuse me! Real hell is outside this building. Have you heard of admissions hell?"

"Have you heard of F4?"

_F4? Who the hell is that? _"F…F…what?" _what is he talking about?_ "F4? What is that?!"

Ryu looked away from the blond and remembered the first day he came to Koden. "The moment you get a red card from them, you become a prey for the entire school. Remember it" he said. Naruto was both shocked and angry. He then realized to why Ryu looked so beat up.

"You can't let them do that to you! It's always the spoiled bastards who walk around like they're the shit! If this was my school, I would have grabbed them and break them!" he said, imagining those F4 in his grasp and just doing all he could.

Ryu laughed at what he was witnessing _he's a funny one, that blond_ he looked back at him "they're fortunate; your friends" he said with a small smile. The blue eyed teen looked at him very confused. "I'm envious, that they have a friend like you"

Naruto felt his cheeks burn up a bit, he started laughing nervously "uh, hehe, well I suppose so" he said, sheepishly, his hand in the back of his neck. Then he saw the red head jump. "No!!!!!!!!" he yelled, grabbing the redhead from his shoulder blades on time.

Everyone witnessing couldn't believe it. Everything turned to slow motion. All Naruto knew was that he needed to grab on to this guy as much as he could. Everyone around took out their phones and started taking pictures.

* * *

He couldn't believe it. It just wasn't true. It was all over the news, the media, texts, television, and the newspapers!

_**Brave Common Student! Who is he?**_

_**Aristocratic Elite School Koden High School's murder?**_

"_**Koden High's group bullying, the savior is a common Superman what is going on in the best educational high school, Koden High?"**_

"_**Who saved the student being severely bullied by his school at Koden High is…"**_

"_**Not rich nor comes from a family from a title…"**_

_**Aristocratic Elite School, Koden High School's real identity?**_

"_**Koden High's group bullying, the savior is a common superman who is still unknown. Who is this brave savior?"**_

"_**But rather an ordinary male high school student who happened to show up at the right place and right time. The children of god, who are exempt from entrance exams…if you don't have anything else better to do, take the entrance exams."**_

"_**There is so far a special privilege can go, Koden Group confesses!"**_

"_**A mother with a child, this is something that is unforgivable. Starting from tomorrow, let's not go to Koden Mart."**_

"_**Koden Group! Blow Yourselves! Blow yourselves! Abolish Special Education!"**_

"_**I am where people are protesting against the Koden Group and the special educational system. Let's hear some opinions from the citizens!"**_

This was all Naruto heard all around him. Recently, his boss and his son, Gai and Lee, were watching the news from where they worked, Ichiraku.

"_**Hello, why are you out here today for the candle protest?"**_

"_**My friend was also bullied heavily and he dropped out of school, we can say that because of the unbearable stress of the entrance exams, but they have no hardship what so ever, don't you think so?"**_ he couldn't take this anymore. He walked to where Gai and Lee were and took the control from Lee's hands to turn the news off.

"Naruto-kun, do…do you know what your nickname is?" asked Naruto's best friend, Hinata. Naruto turned and walked to where Hinata was. "Common Hero, Superman…you are our generations true Superman. Uzumaki Naruto service, Fighting! S…Superman to Ko-Koden High!" said the blue haired teen with one fist in the air. Gai and Lee did the same.

"You guy's shut up!"

"But…But I wonder, that F4. Is the Flower Four really that pretty? I wish I could see them up close…" said Hinata with a small blush on her face. Naruto felt angry at hearing that F4.

"Flower Four?" asked both Lee and Gai confused

"Seniors of the Koden High school, the Flower Four!" said Hinata.

"Flower Four, my ass! More like Four Fuckers! They fuck around like cowards!" he said pissed off, remembering of Ryu's face. Hinata gasped a bit softly at Naruto's cussing. Gai hit him in the back of his head.

"No cursing Naruto! You must respect the policy! It's the most youthful thing to do!" yelled Lee with his fist up in the air. Gai cried tears of joy

"That's my son! I am so proud of you Lee!!!!!!" said Gai, grabbing him to a tight embrace. Both Naruto and Hinata sweat dropped.

"Na- Naruto-kun, could you throw away the garbage?" Asked Hinata, Naruto nodded and walked to the door, still thinking of Ryu, until he saw a white light

"_Naruto!" _he heard someone yell, running towards him with a camera. He looked up and saw a whole crowd of reporters running towards where he stood.

"_Look over here!"_

"_Do you have anything to say?"_

"_Look over here!"_ yelled the reporters with the flashing lights. Naruto looked dazed and surprised. Behind Lee, Gai and Hinata looked confused.

"_Here!"_

"_Here!"_

"_Look here!"_ they yelled even more, Naruto tried to think of something fast, but all he could come up with was just to grin like a fox.

* * *

"_**I mean, is that school even a school for the gifted? It's not even a foreign language school or a science high school, like it states, it's a school for the rich! We're a democracy for Kami's sake! We should have those schools…"**_ He turned the television off, only to see a back screen. He had heard this all over.

His desk had the name of _C.E.O UCHIHA, FUGAKU_. He looked at the magazine in front of him, his light brown bags falling down on his eyes. Everywhere was the picture of that whiskered blond that had rescued that red head, known as "_Superman" _He heard the door open and saw his right hand man, Hatake Kakashi, waking toward him and bowing before his presence.

"I apologize; right now the PR team is working busily with the press to…"

"Is this what you call, _working busily_!!!?" yelled Fugaku furiously, still looking at the pictures of the young teen that was being praised. "How can you let the Uchiha name come out of those Reporter's mouths?!" he yelled once more, his fist slamming his desk. The grey haired assistant looked at Fugaku nonchalantly.

"I don't have any excuses…" said Kakashi trying to apologize, looking down

"Do you know why the public is scary? Because they are pathetic and stupid" Fugaku began, Kakashi looked up at the light brown haired man. "If they start getting crazy for a cause then it's impossible to stop them!" he slammed his fist on his desk again. Kakashi stayed silent, knowing that Fugaku was a short tempered man "It cannot be dealt with reasoning and sense! The one who is responsible of this should be the one to extinguish it!"

"Sir, the Premier is on the phone for you" said his secretary, handing Fugaku the phone. Fugaku took it

"Yes, this is Uchiha Fugaku speaking" he said calmly, his expression changed the more he stayed on the phone "Yes. The events are unfolding to be more entertaining…"

* * *

_I need a better way for transportation…_Naruto thought to himself as he was riding his bike along the streets at night. He passed a bunch of cars in front of his house and parked his bike. "Really, getting chased by the media is troublesome, as Shikamaru would put it. Koden High, every time I hear the name I feel like puking last night's ramen." he said as he entered the family's Business.

_**Uzumaki Rasengan Club**_ was read on top of the building. Men in suits were surrounding the building. Naruto walked past the bar and into the next room that led to his "home"

"I'm back!"

"Oh! He's here on time!" yelled his grandfather, an old man with red marks going down his face, his white hair all spiky and long. Next to him was Naruto's grandmother. She looked young and beautiful with an overly large bosom. She was blond with hazel eyes. And in the middle was Naruto's cousin, Konohamaru. He looked up and saw someone unfamiliar to him. A young man with grey hair.

"Naruto, come say hi" said Jiraiya getting up, as well as everyone else. "He says, he's here on the behalf of the Koden Group's C.E.O" he whispered to the blonde's ear.

"What?" again with Koden. He looked back at the man

"I finally get to see the famous Superman. Pleased to meet you" he smiled kindly. Naruto began to panic for some reason.

"I…I didn't push him you know! It was the F4 or whatever they're called, they were the ones who were-"

"I am just here to-"

"Naruto!" yelled his grandmother, Tsunade. "Don't be surprised you knucklehead! Starting from tomorrow, you will be attending Koden High School!"

"YOU WILL BE ATTENDING THERE!!!" yelled all three at once. They all cheered happily knowing that Naruto was going to go to a very elite school known all over Japan. Naruto looked shocked.

"Nani?!?!" _I'm doing what?!?!? _

"It's because…" Kakashi started; however, Jiraiya cut him off

"The C.E.O was very impressed with you. They will accept you as a special scholar student!" he said, holding on to Konohamaru's shoulder, as well as Tsunade. They all screamed with joy.

"They will accept you!" yelled both Tsunade and his cousin, they started clapping and jumping.

"Scholarship? Why me?" he asked so curious and surprised _something doesn't seem right_

"We believe that Naruto…"

"Onii-chan! You're the best basketball player in your high school since Junior High! They want you on their team!" yelled Konohamaru, all three grabbed each other again and smiled with so much joy.

"PLAY FOR THEM!!!!!!!" they yelled hugging each other tightly. Naruto just looked at them.

_They're going crazy!!!_ "No"

"What?"

"What you say, you knucklehead?"

"Onii-chan, have you lost it?!?!"

"Those rich elite bastards can just shove their expensive spoon up their ass! I'm fine with my high school, with my friends, with Hinata, Shikamaru, Shino and Choji. I don't need that kind of school, so kindly go back…" he began. Tsunade, Jiraiya and Konohamaru looked surprised, and then Tsunade started shushing him.

"Naruto-kun, please think about it"

"No! He'll come tomorrow! He'll be there!" yelled Tsunade as Kakashi started to depart. Naruto was about to talk, however, both his cousin and grandfather took him against his will and dragged him to a corner.

"Well then, I hope to see young Naruto there tomorrow"

"Oh! Don't worry! He'll be there, he'll attend no matter what" Tsunade said, reassuring the grey haired man. Kakashi only smiled, bowed and left. Once he left the blond woman went back to where her husband and grandsons where and started dancing with joy.

Naruto could not believe this. He was going to the school that he was starting to hate. He saw his grandmother dancing happily. _You old baba! How could you?!_ He yelled miserably in his head. "Obaa-chan!!!" yelled annoyed.

"Don't yell, Baka! If you paid more attention you would have looked at that!" she said looking at a nicely made Koden High school uniform coat that Jiraiya was holding happily. Konohamaru was holding a video camera, recording their memorable moment like idiots and chanting "Koden High!" over and over.

"Onii-chan! Who knew the day would come that I would say that I am related to Uzumaki Naruto, the knucklehead!" yelled his brunette cousin, holding the white Koden High shirt. Both Jiraiya and Konohamaru pushed Naruto's uniform to his face, making him growl and sneer.

"You see how happy they are? Do you still want to say you don't wan to go? And do you know how much the tuition costs?" said Tsunade with her hands placed on her side

"I still don't want to go. Obaa-chan, I really don't want to go!" he growled, Tsunade scoffed.

"Other people go crazy because, even if they have the money and brains, they can't get in…just ask Nara Shikamaru! So, how come you don't want to go?! What's your reason?!"

"YOU OLD BABA! Don't you remember telling me that those spoiled assholes are just flaunting their money thinking they're so high and mighty?!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HAG? And…besides! That was when it was someone else's situation and I was jealous! Besides, It's like heaven is giving us money from the sky! Who wouldn't accept it!? Money is precious!"

"It doesn't seem right….Either way! I'm not going and that's final! Deal with it!" he said walking away to where his room was.

"But, Naruto, you're a good basketball player, they want you on their school team."

Naruto turned and looked at Tsunade "What do you take me for, Obaa-chan? That school can't bribe it's way to me. I'm not going, I don't want to, I wont!" he yelled.

* * *

He couldn't believe he was going to Koden. His grandfather stopped to where the school campus was and looked at the more luxurious cars that stopped behind their car. His school uniform felt….weird and uncomfortable. He was about to get out of the car until his grandfather spoke.

"Wait! Please wait one moment sir!" said Jiraiya.

_What the fuck is wrong with him? What is he doing?!_ He asked himself as Jiraiya got out and opened his door. He got out and felt so depressed.

"Thank you, I'll be going now" he said bowing. Jiraiya looked side by side and then lifted his fist up in the air.

"Naruto, remember, FIGHTING!" he said in a gruff voice. Naruto smiled weakly and lifted his fist up. As Jiraiya closed to the door to the car his voice came out.

"_**Heeeeeeeeey hey hey! C'mon down to Rasengan Club and get acquainted with the beautiful ladies! You'll have a great time! Uzumaki Raseeeeeengan!!!!!!!!! Uzumaki!!!!!!!!!!"**_ Naruto closed his eyes, annoyed. That perverted fart! Of course he would record something like that to promote Rasengan Club. He could feel people looking his way, the girls laughing and giggling at his direction. _Great, 5 minutes already here and I'm already seen indecent and pathetic._ He thought with a scarlet blush on his face.

He walked through campus, seeing the pretty girls talking, guys with their conversations. Naruto was lost again in this campus. He looked around him and saw how everyone was showing off their new luxuries and jewelry. Hearing all this he felt left out.

"There are only two of these shirts in the nation, one is here, and you know who has the other?" asked a white haired teen. He looked very weird; he was talking to two other guys, one with orange hair and another with silver hair and glasses.

"Who?" asked the four eyed teen. The weird looking one looked around and said slowly.

"Uchiha, Sasuke"

"Suigetsu, you're crazy" said the orange haired one

"Don't you think I pull it off better?" asked the so called Suigetsu

"Lend it to me" asked the orange haired one

"Me first, me first" said the other. Naruto was right behind them as they walked up the stairs. He thought their conversation was weird. He wondered to why rich people were so weird.

Naruto was still lost, even with a map that was given to him. He was looking for the gymnasium but found himself lost in a small forest.

"Where is it?" he said, following a small path, he came across a sound. The sound of someone playing an instrument. A violin? The whiskered teen followed the sound of the music. It sounded sad yet so beautiful. He came across a redheaded teen. He was wearing all black, his eyes closed as he played the violin.

Everything stopped, it went so slow. He looked like an angel, only dressed in black, but beautiful none the less. His eyes were like a panda's, his red hair was long, he was short but looked elegantly, he had more than one piercing on his ears, he looked so handsome. The way the redhead was moving his fingers as he played the strings, the concentration he was putting towards the song he was playing. Naruto was enchanted by the way the sun was shining down the handsome person who was playing. He couldn't stop looking at the redhead, the way he looked, it was…mesmerizing. The musician then stopped playing.

"I could feel you staring at me…" he said. He had a low deep soft voice. Naruto tried to look away from his stare, he felt nervous all of a sudden.

"Uh, Ano, where is the uh….where is the basketball court?" _Why am I stuttering like Hinata?! Stop it you, idiot! Don't ruin this! _He thought angrily. The pale redhead just looked away for a second and pointed with his bow southeast. Naruto bowed with a shy smile _he looks so…so…beautiful!!!_

"Oh…Over there, right? Awesome thanks. Um…..you….you can start playing again! Don't mind me, I'll be going" he said, he felt so nervous. _I'm a guy! Why the hell am I acting like this?! He has dick, I have a dick, and this is not suppose to happen!!!!!!_

The redhead merely stared, making him feel even more uncomfortable. "Ja ne!" yelled Naruto. He felt unbalanced, his heart racing, his cheeks feeling warm. As he passed the redhead he could feel himself smile. The way his calm face was, his green eyes staring at him just moments ago. He looked back and saw him pick up his violin again and beginning to play again.

_Repeat after me, you like tits! You like women! You are a guy! You are not gay! You're straight! Think straight thoughts you, idiot! Tits! Boobs! Remember!!!_

After Naruto was a bit familiar with the campus he began to walk inside the main entrance. He was going up the stairs to his class until he heard someone yell.

"It's the F4!!!" Naruto was run over, and all he saw was the floor. _Those rich bastards, they have no manners!_ He thought as he was getting up from the floor. Once he looked up he saw the sun shining on 4 figures. Everyone was standing on the middle of the entrance, hearing the girls cheering and squealing as the figures came closer. Sadly, Naruto could not see who they where or what they looked like, everyone was blocking and being in the way.

_I need to eat more vegetables….nah; I'll stick to my ramen. _He caught a glimpse of one of the 4 figures and noticed it was the red head that he saw earlier in the day. Again, he couldn't look away from the green eyed teen. He looked so distant and unemotional, it was intriguing.

Once they stopped, everyone stood quiet and still. Naruto stood somewhere where he could see better and saw one of the teens looking to his left, at the Suigetsu guy he was listening to earlier. The guy had bluish-jet black hair; his hair was up from the back, dressed all in blue, looking very fashionable. As he got closer to Suigetsu, the white haired student looked down shyly. The raven just stared at him, blinking, staring, blinking.

"Is there a problem?" said Suigetsu a bit softly and afraid.

"I'll give you three seconds." he said, his voice sounded soft but threatening. Suigetsu looked confused.

"Nani?" he said scared a bit, he started fidgeting as the leader began to count down from three. Naruto could see the leader's face, however he saw the redhead's face from earlier first. Naruto and the redhead looked at each others eyes for a second until the other turned. Naruto saw how the leader grabbed Suigetsu from the collar and studied the shirt.

"Hey, Kiba, any of that soda left?" he asked, not tearing from Suigetsu's shirt. The one who answered was a brunette dressed in brown. The brunette smiled handsomely.

"Yeah, you want some to drink, Sasuke?" he asked, taking out his soda. The raven smirked in amusement.

"I have other ideas for that." he said as Kiba handed him the orange soda. Sasuke opened Suigetsu's coat and began to pour the orange soda on the nice white shirt that he was wearing. Everyone watching began to make noises of amusement and mock for Suigetsu.

Naruto looked horrified at what was happening right before his eyes. He looked to see the redhead dressed in black. The redhead was looking away from the scene that Sasuke was making. Once the bottle was empty, he placed the bottle on Suigetsu's hand, turned heel and walked away, his friends followed.

"Are you okay?" asked someone from the crowd. The crowd began to depart and go their separate ways. Naruto still stood there, angered at the sight that took place a few minutes ago.

_Such unmannered spoiled bastards! Why would someone do that?! _"What a fucking Teme! What? Does he have a stick up his ass or something?!" he asked out loud, angered at the thought of the raven. "Are all those people on mute or something? Why are they just standing there doing nothing?" he asked to no one. Behind, 3 girls overheard and stood behind the blond, angered that someone was bad mouthing their precious person.

"Oh….My….God…." Naruto heard a girl say in English. He barely understood English, he couldn't even speak it himself! He turned to see a redheaded girl with thick black framed glasses. She was wearing the girl's Koden uniform, her arms crossed. Next to the redhead was a pink haired girl and a black haired girl with long hair. "I can't believe what I'm hearing" she said in Japanese.

Naruto looked at all three of them; he backed away from them in a way and gave them a disgusted look. _Ewwww! What the hell?!?! _"Who are you?!" he said, pointing at the one in the middle, the redhead.

"Us?" said the redhead, the others looked away snickering. "That's right, we haven't introduced ourselves, girls!" she said, snapping her fingers. "I am the pretty one, Karin" she said posing

"I'm the smart one, Kin" she posed differently

"I'm the cute one, Sakura" she winked. Naruto just looked at them.

_These are some crazy bitches….what the fuck is wrong with this school?!_

"But you can refer to us as the Koden High Beauties"

_. . . . . .More like the Koden High Crazies! _He thought as he looked at them a bit confused. He saw how Karin was glaring at him and shaking her head. "What now?"

"We know you weren't talking bad about our precious F4, right?"

"Who the fuck it this F4?" then it hit him "Oh, so the people who publicly humiliated that guy was the F4? Those bastards!" he said, glaring at the floor. All three gasped in horror.

"Bastards?! More like our saviors! They are our Princes!" said Sakura.

"Even though you're a guy, you should watch your mouth. I see a future full of pain for you." said Kin. Sakura got closer to Naruto and began to examine him closely. Naruto got a bit annoyed.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

Sakura gasped "How shameful! You own a whore house!" she said pointing at him accusingly. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Not a whorehouse, a strip joint"

"How shameful"

"Indecent!"

"Pervert!"

"Oh My God! it's so rare to see the son of an indecent club owner" Naruto stopped and looked a bit shocked. He walked away from them and looked down.

_Those spoiled brats! They're just like everyone else! _"Hmp. What's so great about F4? What a bunch of assholes!" he said, walking away.

* * *

The sound of the keys was heard as Konohamaru was typing away. Naruto was right behind his shoulder. They were researching on the _famous_ Flower 4.

_Famous Flower 4? Four Fuckers is more like it! Those spoiled rich people!_

"Alright, Inuzuka Kiba, a blue chip in the construction business, apparently he is the successor of the II Shin Construction. There is even a rumor that half of the workers in the company have a 50 year history of gangs and the family of the II Shin gangs?" Konohamaru finished more as a question "They have a hold of a fair amount of luxury night clubs, and have a large control over the real estate values

"Hyuga Neji, he is the youngest artist to premier on the famous art show in Japan. He is a gifted painter/drawer that is viewed as a famous star. UNESCO selected him as one of the best youngest artists of the decade. Well, at least there's one member who actually does something. Wait, Naruto, don't think that all geniuses are poor. National treasures that appear on our textbooks, and the country's biggest art museum Hyuga Neji's grandfather's."

"Hyuga Museum? That is their family's? How much is all that?"

"Try not to know too much, or else"

Then Konohamaru searched for another member of the F4, a family picture came up, another with a young red head sitting on his grandmother's lap, reading a book.

"This is the old President's photo" said Naruto pointing at the man in the picture

"Do you see the little redhead sitting beside him? That's F4's Sabaku Gaara" he said looking back at his whiskered cousin. "Says here that he was born in England, yet the family is from Japan."

_It's him! That guy with the violin. Gaara…_ Naruto leaned in closer to read what the computer screen said

_**Sabaku Father, Mother and son Was In A Fatal Car Crash, Only Survivor was the son, Sabaku Gaara**_

"So Kazekage Sabaku was Gaara's father? It says here that he has a sister and brother who live in America, were also born in England. They have no picture of them. Onii-chan, look, It says that his family owns Music Institutions and Soccer Stadiums. His nickname is _The Dark Angel_. I am envious. And check it out! It says here that he is living with the leader's family, the Uchiha's until he is of age to live alone, next year.

"This leads to our last member, the leader, Uchiha Sasuke. You already know who this is right? The _worlds richest Youngster. _If you're a citizen of Japan, even a 3 year old knows of the Koden Group; he is their successor, Uchiha Sasuke, the F4's leader."

* * *

Morning and all F4 members were getting ready for school. Gaara wearing a black buttoned up shirt, Sasuke having his maids pick the clothing he wants. Neji putting on beige tie with a vest that fit him well, smiling at his reflection. Kiba putting on a belt, winking at his reflection.

* * *

"Those kinds of people are the F4?! NO FUCKING WAY!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled on top of the balcony in the school. "F4! You guys are like flies! Fucking around with people. If you were born that blessed you should shut up and live your lives gratefully, you bastards!!!!! I swear! Don't show your face to me.

"The day comes when I have to call you my sempai, is the day I try and commit suicide!!!!!!! I swear it! Believe it!" he yelled on the top of his lungs. He then screamed a war cry, just then, he heard someone grunt. Naruto stopped what he was doing. The blond turned around and saw a pair of black converse, moving. He then saw Sabaku Gaara stand up and stretch from his previous nap.

"Crap. It's Sabaku Gaara" whispered Naruto softly. Gaara walked slowly to where Naruto was.

"You're so loud, because of you, I can't sleep." Naruto began to shrink a bit.

"Uhh…..I'm…umm….sorry. I thought no one was here." he stuttered. _Damn it! Why am I stuttering again?! _Gaara looked at the blond amused and smiled.

"Is it really true? That you're going to commit suicide?" Gaara asked softly. Naruto looked embarrassed and began to blush.

"Uh…ummm….what I meant was…..you-you heard all that?!"

"What?" asked the green eyes teen looking into blue eyes. Naruto diverted his attention to Gaara once more.

"What I said…" he said, moving his hands.

"What, the part about the flies? Or the part with the fucking around?" he asked Naruto blushed even more as Gaara left slowly, a small smile forming on his lips. Naruto simply fainted.

* * *

The table was full of wonderfully looking food, as always. There was rice, fish, steak, dumplings, and so much more. It all looked so good!

_Wahhhhh! Why can't I afford it?! _Cried Naruto mentally, he was looking at the table hungrily.

"Oh! Look! It's rice balls!"

"Rice balls!"

"You like rice balls?"

_Oh great, the crazies…_

"They look great, pretty too!"

There were so many drinks, there were even smoothies! There was wine, soda, water, sparkling water, smoothies, juice and other drinks he had no idea what it was.

_Why is this stuff so expensive? Is it made out of gold or something?_ He saw all three of them pick up glasses of water. And saw them walk closer to him. He glared at the forbidden food. _How the fuck can water be expensive, that just stupid_

"Oops! Look who we have here!" exclaimed Sakura. Naruto looked up to where Karin was as she placed her glass near his hand. "Here"

"Oh…..My…..God!!! Terrible!" yelled Karin in English

_When is she going to get that I can't understand her language, I don't speak French!_ Naruto thought annoyed. He was starving and he had no money to afford any kind of edible food, what's worse was that someone was giving him water as if that was going to fill up his hunger.

"Hey Transfer, why aren't you eating anything? Can't you see that?" asked Karin pointing at the buffet table. Naruto picked up his head from the table and then placed it back down.

"I see it, what's your point?"

"Do you plan on starving?" asked the pink haired girl

"I don't eat rich people food…" _More like, I can't afford it!!! _Naruto cried again mentally.

"Oh my goodness! I can feel such a bad vibe here! You need something to lighten up that bad aura!" said Sakura taking out a bottle of perfume and spraying around Naruto's area. "There this will help give off a more calm atmosphere"

_What the fuck?! I'm a guy you moron!!! Stop spraying that girly shit on me!!! Mother Effer! Now I'm going to smell like a girl! Great…damn airheads!_ He thought as he was coughing from the smell. He was trying hard to blow away the water by swaying his hands.

"_It's F4!!!!!!" _someone yelled from across the cafeteria. Naruto looked to where everyone was looking and saw Gaara, Sasuke, Kiba and Neji walking as in slow motion.

"F4!!! Karin, quickly!!!!" yelled Kin. All the girls and some guys ran up to where the F4 where as they stood there looking around. Naruto just glared at their direction then placed his head down.

_Damn it!!! I'm starving!!!!_

"Would you like my onigiri?" the blue eyed teen heard. Naruto looked up and saw a very pretty girl with big brown eyes handing him a rice ball. Naruto looked at the girl in a daze. Naruto kept looking at her as she just smiled. He accepted the rice ball as the girl clapped her hands together in happiness.

* * *

"_Please come again!" _yelled Hinata sweetly. The ramen shop was busy today. Hinata was serving the other costumers. Naruto looked at her and noticed how pretty she looked in her red apron.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Naruto while cleaning the last table.

"**YOSH! TODAY IS A BEAUTIFUL DAY TO SEE THESE HAPPY COSTUMERS!!!" **yelled Lee excited. Naruto and Hinata only gave a weak smile. Naruto picked up the plates and handed them to Gai. He turned and saw Hinata staring at him so happily.

"She came from Italy?" asked Hinata as Naruto began to wipe his hands with his apron. He began to think of the girl he met, Haku. She was really beautiful and very hospitable.

"Yeah, she's a real beauty too. She looked like one of those porcelain dolls, so delicate and just cute"

"Are you going to ask her out?" asked Hinata. Naruto looked surprised and started to blush. Hinata giggled "I'm glad Naruto-kun found a friend. We really do miss you at our school. It's not the same without you. But Shika, Choiji and Shino would be happy to know that you met someone nice. We were worried that Naruto-kun would be all lonely." She said a bit embarrassed. Naruto laughed, and then looked serious. He sighed

"I am a loner" he said frowning. Hinata looked surprised.

"What?"

"You're right. I am a loner. But I'm just glad people don't know I exist. I'm just going to be in a corner until I graduate" he said a bit upset. Hinata looked down.

"Where's the Naruto I know?" Naruto looked up and was confused. Hinata was speaking her mind for the first time. "Where did our Uzumaki Naruto go?" she asked, grabbing the blond from his shoulders. "What happened to the blond boy I knew who would do things head-on and wouldn't care what other people thought? What happed to the blue eyed blond who taught those kids in Kindergarten a lesson for calling Choji fat?

"That was a strong Naruto Uzumaki. But now what?"

"Hinata, it's not that easy! I'd probably get beat up to a pulp by Obaa-chan before I get kicked out of school, really…"

* * *

"Ie! Obaa-chan! That hurt!" he was lying on the floor while Tsunade and Konohamaru where messaging his face. Jiraiya was ironing Naruto's pants.

"Well then, stop moving you little worm." yelled Tsunade. "Now that you're in Koden High, you should worry about your appearance! Look at all those guys in your school! They're all handsome! And look at you…" she said, pushing his face to one side. Konohamaru snickered. Naruto glared. "Listen you knucklehead, if you become a bit attractive to some girl then maybe she'll want to marry you. She doesn't even have to be pretty, as long as she'll want to marry you! If it's like that, then we'll be swimming in fortune!!! Think about it, you idiot!" said Tsunade drinking her sake.

"Tsunade! Don't talk so loud! Can't you see I'm concentrated on this!" said the old man, flattening the pants even more, steam coming out of the iron.

"That's it!" yelled Naruto as he sat up, his cheeks were hurting. "Hey, Perv, why are you ironing my uniform? You said you were tired from working all day and night."

"Oh, Naruto. This is the finest clothing I've ever seen. Just looking at this makes me so happy. Normal people can't even afford this type of material to a wedding!" Jiraiya said looking at the pants so admirably. Konohamaru looked at the pants and tried to see if it fit him.

"Onii-chan! Can I borrow it?!" Tsunade hit him in the back of his head.

"You idiot! You're 12, Naruto is 16, those wont fit you!"

"Naruto, take good care of this uniform. Think of it as a jewel! Ahhh, when I look at this, I'm not tired anymore. Why would I be tired? Knowing that my grandson is attending Koden High." Jiraiya said with a smile on his face. Naruto sighed heavily and left to go to the bathroom.

He went to brush his teeth and looked at his reflection. "Hinata is right. Uzumaki Naruto is still brave and strong! F4! You better watch yourselves! FIGHTING!" he yelled, his mouth full of toothpaste.

* * *

Last night he couldn't sleep. He was thinking too much of the damned F4. His arm was hurting so much. He was stretching so that it wouldn't hurt anymore. He heard someone scream.

"_It's F4!!!"_

"_Where!?"_

Naruto turned and saw the 4 good looking guys that were coming to the main entrance. The leader, Sasuke, was wearing a dark blue fur coat. Neji was wearing a white turtle neck with a beige jacket. Kiba was wearing a brown rain coat. Gaara was wearing a black turtleneck, a red leather vest and a black unbuttoned jacket. They all looked perfect and beautiful. Everyone was looking at them in awe.

As they all walked forward, a young girl with purple hair was standing. She was holding a small cake that was decorated in strawberries. Sasuke looked down at the girl and stood with a glare.

"S-Sasuke S-Sempai?" she said softly, she raised the cake a bit "I baked this myself to give this to you" she said with a smile and hopeful eyes. Sasuke just kept staring at her and frowned a bit. "Please, accept my heart" she said looking down, blushing madly.

Sasuke took the cake and examined it. Everyone around gasped and whispered at what was taking place right before their eyes. The girl looked up with a huge smile on her face. She was happy that Sasuke had accepted. Naruto could see that Karin, Sakura and Kin were in shock.

Sasuke looked at the cake and back at the girl. Her face was so radiant, she was glowing with happiness that the Uchiha had accepted the pastry. All of a sudden Sasuke made a face; he lifted the cake and shoved it to her face. Everyone gasped as the girl was thrown back a bit by the force. The cake fell and what was left on the girl's face was the frosting of the white cake. The girl looked like she was about to cry. Naruto saw that Karin and the others too were laughing quietly in amusement.

"Our dear Uchiha Sasuke, doesn't eat anything unless it's made by a cook, besides…"

"He doesn't like sweets" said all three of them, moving their pointer finger. They were smiling and were so happy. The purple haired girl was weeping. Sasuke merely looked at Karin and took her handkerchief. Karin made a surprised expression, as well as Sakura and Kin. Sasuke wiped away the frosting from his fingers and threw it to the ground. Once all 4 left Karin, Kin and Sakura bent down to pick it up, only to start fighting over it.

Naruto was outraged at what that bastard did. _A simple no is fine, you know!_ He saw that all four were standing right in front of him.

"What are you?" asked Sasuke. Naruto looked at the raven furiously. Sasuke kept on looking, as well as the others. "Do you have something to say?" Sasuke sounded demanding and frightening.

_Remember! Strong! Brave!_ "Yeah, I do have something to say. And I have a lot of that!" he yelled, determination in his eyes. Sasuke kept looking. Naruto pointing at him, which made Naruto back away a little "You! Don't you know any manners?! You could have rejected that nicely instead of doing that, or are you too high and mighty to even think that you have to be respectful? What would you do if she said she was going to jump off the roof? What would you do then, huh, Teme?!"

"_What are you?" _asked Sasuke. Sadly everything Naruto wanted to say wouldn't come out. He just stood there, looking at the Uchiha. Naruto looked down and then back at Sasuke. "You have something to say?" he said calmly. Naruto looked at Gaara. Those green eyes looked back at him. He looked so handsome.

_He's a guy! You're a guy! Stop thinking he's handsome! No! Stop being so weird!_ Kiba and Neji looked at Naruto, trying to figure him out. Naruto glared. _Just breathe and suck it up!_ "No" he heard himself say. Behind Sasuke he could see Gaara, look at him, a small smile gracing upon his lips. Naruto moved as the 4 teens began to walk away. He looked down at the floor. _Damn it!_

All of them were passing, however, as Gaara was passing, he stopped. He stopped, looked at the blond that he had met and couldn't help but smile, secretly of course. He then passed the blue eyed student. As he turned to see their departed backs he cursed himself.

* * *

_Nnnng! Damn it! Why?!_ He was shooting from half court. His body was warm, he was sweating and he was tired but he couldn't stop. He took the orange ball and then kneeled down to catch his breath.

"_Naruto-kun?"_ Naruto looked up and saw Haku. Haku took him to a bench and they sat there. "Why are you playing basketball all alone in this hot weather? You're going to get heat stroke if you practice too much" Naruto laughed. Haku thought Naruto was very handsome, she blushed once he laughed.

"I was punishing myself."

"Huh? But why? What happened?"

"I am a coward" said Naruto looking down at the grass. Haku hugged him

"Are you feeling better?" she asked. Naruto blushed a bit at the closeness. He laughed a bit at the question.

"Yeah. You know…the reason to why I was even transferred here is because of this" Naruto said laughing.

"Punishment?" asked Haku innocently and confused.

_Damn it, she's just so cute._ "No, because of basketball and….because of Haku" he said smiling at Haku with soft eyes. Haku looked surprised and started to blush. She smiled.

* * *

After having Naruto change, he invited Haku for some ice cream. They were friends after all. Haku was so carefree and innocent, so nice. They were still on Koden Campus and Haku was merely skipping along the edge of the stairs. Naruto was right behind. Haku looked at Naruto and Haku offered her ice cream, Naruto laughed and fed her. They laughed and continued walking, however, Haku slipped.

Haku landed on the grass, her ice cream falling on something else. Haku saw a pair of black shoes. She looked up and saw Uchiha Sasuke looking down at the ice cream. She gasped in horror.

"S-Sempai!" she stood up and bowed in apology "I am so sorry Sasuke-sempai!" Sasuke looked away annoyed.

"You're sorry?" he asked calmly "If everything works out as being sorry, then why would there be laws in the world and why would there be police?" he asked. Haku felt like crying.

"I…I'll buy you the same exact shoes for you right away." she said hopefully. Naruto was so surprised at how Haku was acting.

"You, do you have more money than me?" he asked, he smirked confidently "Even if you did, you wouldn't be able to. These shoes were made by a craftsman in England. So how would you buy me the same exact ones right away?"

Haku was fidgeting, not looking at Sasuke's stare. "I'm really sorry, I'll do whatever I can"

"Whatever you can?" asked Sasuke, his eyes narrowed. Haku nodded. Sasuke was smiling self-righteously; he moved his leg to be right in front of Haku. "Then lick it." Both Naruto and Haku could not believe what they heard. Gaara was looking away from the scene once more. Neji and Kiba began to smirk at what Sasuke was saying

"E…Ex-Excuse me?!" asked Haku horrified. Sasuke's glare intensified ten fold.

"You heard me. Lick. It. Off." the raven said slowly. Haku couldn't do it.

"S-Sempai" she started

"You said you'd do anything. Now lick it off." Haku didn't know what to do, she couldn't.

"Stop being such a prick will you!" exclaimed Naruto, making Haku look at him. Sasuke turned slowly and saw the blond whiskered teen. Naruto walked toward Sasuke and looked up at him. "She's a girl for crying out loud, why do you have to be so harsh on her?! She didn't fall on purpose, you know?" said Naruto angrily. Haku looked at the blond surprised, she then looked down. "She said sorry, that should be enough to say to someone like you" Naruto said, glaring at the Uchiha. Everyone looked at the blond.

"What is this? Are you the boyfriend or something? Hey Junior, you're new here, aren't you? American style is restricted here. You shouldn't be unappreciated of your sempai's" he said getting closer to Naruto. Naruto backed away from the little space. Kiba then whispered something to Sasuke. Sasuke's expression then changed. "Is that so? So you're the savior or whatever, these idiots are talking about? Tch. I was hoping for a built guy or something. What a setback" he said, looking at the blond from head to toe. Naruto glared at him.

_You damned bastard. Screw you, you prick!_ "Like I give a monkey's ass what you think of me, Teme"

"Tch, you're in no place to get involved into a stranger's affairs"

"She's not a stranger, Teme, she's a friend" Haku looked up when she heard Naruto say that. "Seeing that you're as spoiled as any other prosperous snob in this school, you're not familiar with the word friends or companionship" Naruto said, Sasuke laughed.

"Such big words a blond uses in a sentence. What are you? You can't be blond and Japanese. Are you American?" Naruto glared, Sasuke smirked. "Hn, lets see that great friendship then." Sasuke said as his arms crossed. Naruto looked confused. "Lick it"

_What the fuck is wrong with everyone in this school?! What's with his guy?!_ "What? Are you crazy?"

"If you lick it off, I'll forget it ever happened" he said. Naruto looked at Haku. She looked as if she was about to cry, he felt his heart break by seeing her face. Naruto growled. He moved closer to Sasuke, he elbowed him and shoved his ice cream to Sasuke's face.

Everyone looked at Naruto, surprised. Gaara's eyes widen a bit, Neji's and Kiba's were of both surprise and entertainment. Sasuke's was of pure shock.

"What are you?!" he yelled. Naruto glared.

"Am I richer than you? Did you work for that money? What? Before you talk, don't leech off your parent's money, Teme!" he said, Gaara looked at Naruto and he smiled slowly. "Here" he said, throwing his money at Sasuke. "you'll probably get that off with a shoe shiner, I know someone…Here it's in the back of my card" he said and placed the card on his forehead. Gaara started laughing quietly as Naruto left with Haku. Sasuke was still in a daze, someone had actually done something like this. Sasuke took the card and crumpled it, Neji and Kiba tried to stifle their laughs.

"What is that?! What the fuck is that thing!?" yelled Sasuke in anger.

* * *

The room was almost dark. They had so many things in the room. It was more like a lounge. There was foosball. A pool table, a flat screen television, a dart board. Kiba and Gaara were playing guitar hero, two girls surrounding Kiba. So far, Gaara was winning. On the other side of the room was Neji. He was looking through the stack of CD's and picked one. Sasuke was near the dart board. Throwing the yellow darts from far away. Hip Hop music was later heard from the CD that Neji chose.

"Hey, What's wrong with Uchiha?" asked Kiba to Neji. Neji just laughed Kiba was still playing not tearing from the screen.

"I guess he's still in shock from what happened." said the brunette. They both looked back at the raven who was throwing the darts rather harsh. Kiba handed Neji the guitar to play with Gaara. Gaara scoffed and smirked.

"Are you going to suck as much as Inuzuka?" asked Gaara. Neji smiled.

"Nah, other's do the sucking for me" he said. Gaara looked at Neji.

"Ass. Prepare to lose" he said, choosing their song. Kiba walked to where Sasuke was and placed his hand on the raven's shoulder.

"Don't touch me" said Sasuke glaring. Kiba only laughed.

"What are you doing, being more grumpy than usual?"

"Let me concentrate Inuzuka. American or Japanese, that blonde is going down"

"Yo, Sasuke, why not just do what you've always done" said Kiba. Sasuke realized it and began to hit himself mentally in the head.

"Inuzuka! You're a genius! Finally you say something accommodating" Sasuke said patting him on the back. Kiba smiled and scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"Hehe, thanks man….wait…hey!" exclaimed Kiba. Sasuke walked toward the dart board. He picked up the card and remembered the blond.

"Uzumaki Rasengan Club, huh? Dobe, prepare yourself." he said crumpling the card.

* * *

_Locker. Locker. Locker._ Naruto needed to take out his books and he had to open his locker. He felt everyone look at his back. He turned and saw them turn their direction. _This is such a weird school_ he thought. He opened his locker and found a red card that had F4 in bold letters. A symbol of a fan with white and blue on it as well. He heard someone gasp.

"_Check it out! Second year, Uzumaki Naruto got a red card!!!" _he heard a guy say from behind. Everyone walked toward the blond and saw the red card. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Go away!" _bunch of girls!_ He took the card and crumpled it, threw it to the floor and stepped on it. _What the hell is so important about that damn card?_ He thought as he walked to his class. He found himself looking for his seat. From across the room, someone was talking to him in another language.

"Hello!!! Hey freak!!!" yelled Karin.

_Fuck off you radish! I don't have time for your talk._ He thought as he was looking for his desk. He could see that everyone was looking at him and laughing.

"Ha! Why would an American like you be studying with us?" said Kin.

_I'm not American you idiot. I'm Japanese! My Obaa-chan was American! My father was half American! And I'm a quarter American!_ He thought. He then spotted his notebook. It was written all over.

_**You lowlife! You Pervert! Poor! Commoner! Go back to the slums! We don't want you here! Leave! Worm! **_

Was what said on his notebook. He tried to get it by grabbing it, however, it seemed like it move. Naruto tried to get it but it just kept moving. He tried stepping on it. _Damn it!!! Why can't I get it?!_ He thought, until finally it stopped near his desk in the middle of the entrance. His desk read the same as his notebook, however there was one word that made him angry as hell.

"I AM NOT A FREAK!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled out loud. He couldn't help but be angry. He was about to go ballistic until he felt someone hit him with a tomato. Right on the face. He looked around and saw everyone surround him they started laughing and hitting Naruto with tomatoes.

"_Oh, Naruto. This is the finest clothing I've ever seen. Just looking at this makes me so happy. Normal people can't even afford this type of material to a wedding!" Jiraiya said looking at the pants so admirably. Konohamaru looked at the pants and tried to see if it fit him. "Naruto, take good care of this uniform. Think of it as a jewel! Ahhh, when I look at this, I'm not tired anymore. Why would I be tired? Knowing that my grandson is attending Koden High." Jiraiya said with a smile on his face. _

He started to feel guilty. His grandfather took so long to iron the uniform. He was up till 4 in the morning to finish it. He felt a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He felt a lump in his throat. His eyes started to water, almost.

"What?! Is that all you got? Huh? You bunch of prissy bastards!" he yelled "Bring it on! I'm right here! Do it! Do it!!!" he yelled. Everyone started laughing even more, throwing more tomato. Once everyone had no more tomatoes he felt something goopy and cold. It smelled like mayonnaise. It is Mayonnaise! He could feel his whole body all sticky and cold, his uniform ruined.

"Ha-ha! Hey! All we need now is the buns for fish paste hotdog."

"Fish paste hot dog? More like Fish Paste Sandwich! Quick get the bread!" they exclaimed. Naruto could feel tears forming down his face.

_Those bastards! You no good snobs! Why are you doing this?! _He asked mentally. He looked around and saw Haku. Haku was standing where the stairs were, crying for him. _Haku! I'm sorry; I'm not brave like you thought I was. I'm sorry._ He said looking down, tears running down his cheeks. He clenched his teeth.

* * *

"Yo, why is Sasuke smirking like that? He's scaring me" Kiba told Neji, backing away a bit from the couch. Sasuke was staring at the television, watching what was happening to his target, Naruto. He could see the tears that were cascading down his tan cheek. Looking at his sad face, he felt unsatisfied.

"What's wrong Uchiha? Could it be that you feel bad for the blonde?" asked Kiba grinning and raising his eyebrow in suspicion. Sasuke turned and glared at the guy with triangle tattoos.

"No, Kiba, you should know, Uchiha's don't have pity for anyone." said Neji. Sasuke scoffed and looked back at the television. "So, was that all?"

"Tch. That's not even the beginning. When that dobe comes here personally, groveling for forgiveness, that's when its over." said Sasuke. Kiba and Neji looked at each other.

"Looks like he'll be out of here in less than a week" said Kiba stretching. Neji scoffed. Kiba opened his eyes "what? You don't think so?"

"I say three days."

"What?! You're crazy!"

"How about a friendly wager then?" said the pearl eyed teen. Kiba eyed him suspiciously.

"A wager huh? Alright, but what do I get?"

"What do you want?" Kiba thought for a moment.

"How about the phone number of that really smoking girl from the art exhibit and a painting of the different emotions expressed from the human soul" Kiba said pointing at Neji. Neji laughed.

"Actually surprised you remember that painting"

"Our baby likes Hyuga Neji artwork, so of course. She has a really nice package." he said mischievously "So, if I win, you give me her number."

"Shut your yaps, you two. That dobe should be arriving." both looked at the Uchiha. He smirked "Watch. Five, four, three, two, now" he pointed to the door but no one came. He was shocked, both Neji and Kiba started laughing. He took out his phone and dialed. "Why isn't he here? He's suppose to be here by now! Do your job right Suigetsu!" he yelled as he hung up the phone.

* * *

After being publicly humiliated, Naruto ran to where he knew was the only safe place.

"What do you take me for!?! Do you think I'm that weak!" he yelled out from the balcony. He fell to the floor. His tears began to fall down again. He couldn't help it; he couldn't hold them in anymore. "You bastard! What do you take me for? I'm not giving up so easily. Believe it" he whispered as he placed his forehead on his knees. "TEME!!!!!!!" he yelled, his eyes still watery.

"_Must you yell so loud? So obnoxious" _he said tiredly. Naruto looked up and saw Gaara

_Is this guy always napping or something?_ He asked himself. He looked up at the redhead who was taking something out. He took out a handkerchief and kneeled down. He began to wipe of his tears off. _Why is he wiping my face as if I'm a girl? I'm not a fucking girl!!!! And yet….he has such soft hands…_ he thought a blush forming on his face _No! Stop thinking he has soft hands!!! You like tits! Vagina!!! Think of Haku!!!_ He yelled mentally. His blush was deepening; Gaara saw it and merely threw the handkerchief at Naruto.

"Here" he said looking away. Naruto looked at the red head very confused but cleaned his face anyway.

_Why is he being so nice to me? And why the fuck am I blushing!? Stop blushing you dumb-ass! You're a guy!!! Stop thinking he's good looking! He's a guy!!!!_

"You…missed a spot here" Gaara said signaling with his own face. Naruto blushed and wiped it off immediately.

"I'll give it back to you when I see you again" Naruto said, still wiping off the mayo. Gaara said nothing, just looked at the sky

"I'm not coming back here" he said, slowly looking at the blond boy. Gaara examined him, Naruto looked a bit confused. Gaara sighed and ruffled his hair. "It's gotten so noisy that I can't sleep, thanks to a certain someone." he said as he left to leave. Naruto looked down and looked at the handkerchief that had the initials _**GS**_ sewed on it. "Do you know any remedies for insomnia?" asked Gaara before leaving. Naruto looked up at those green eyes.

"In-Insomnia?" Naruto thought "You could boil some lettuce and water and that could help" Naruto said as he remembered Tsunade's own remedies.

"That sounds simple" Gaara left and he looked at the handkerchief in his hand once more.

* * *

He walked to the classroom where he knew his books were. Everyone had left and he was the only one in the school. _How am I going to explain this to Obaa-chan and the Perv?_ He thought. He walked to his desk and saw a small white stuffed bunny wearing the girl's Koden uniform. Naruto looked at the bunny and pressed its paw.

"_Gomenasai Naruto-kun. I am sorry for not having the courage to stand up for you as you did for me. I am such a coward" _it was Haku's voice. She sounded so sad. Naruto looked at the stuffed animal; below it was a pair of sweats with the Uchiha symbol. _What the hell does that fan stand for? It's so stupid_ he thought _the sign that my dad made up for the Uzumaki Family is much better._ He then thought of Gaara _STOP IT!!!!! _he looked back at the bunny and punch its face playfully with a smile.

* * *

The restaurant was extravagant, the smell was delightful. They had reserved the restaurant for lunch; soft music was playing in the background. They had glasses of water served before and were only waiting for the food that they ordered. The waiters in their white shirts and black vests came with delicious looking dishes. Behind them stood a young blond chef with beautiful grey eyes. As the waiters placed the food in front of the F4 the chef walked to Neji's side and kissed his cheek, making him smile a warm beautiful smile.

Sasuke drank from his glass, Gaara looked as if he was in another world while Kiba looked so surprised and dumbfounded. Once the chef left with the waiters Kiba spoke.

"Yo, Yo, Yo What's up man?!" he said in English, it made everyone around the table smile and chuckle softly. "How'd you do this? I made reservations to this restaurant a month a go and I'm still waiting. How'd you get the hook up?" asked Kiba, pointing at a smirking Neji.

_Neji was at his Uncle's and his store. The store was full of hand made utensils, plates and other things as well. All made from the hands of Hyuga, Hiashi, potter. He looked across the room and saw a beautiful blond with the nicest grey eyes. She was looking at a plate. Neji smirked and picked up one of the plates he had helped Hiashi with. It had a beautiful design, unbreakable and light._

"_This one is better, don't you think" he asked in English. He sounded very suave and attractive. The foreign female placed the other plate back and took the one Neji offered_

"_You're right" she said in English "It's a beauty"_

"_Enough to make your cuisine finer" _

"_And who told you I was a chef?" asked the blond with a small smile forming upon her lips. Neji took her hands and started examining them._

"_Your delicious looking hands" he said as he lowered his head to kiss the blonde's hand, the blond blushed._

Everyone clapped for the Hyuga as he was telling his story. Kiba looked at him in a mischievous way.

"Does a player like you really know everything by looking at a woman's hands?" asked Sasuke. Sasuke really never had interest in women, or men, like Neji and Gaara. So he really had to acknowledge Neji at times.

"You're a player if you know the 3-star chef in Japanese Guides" said Neji smiling his attractive smile. Gaara began to shake his head in amusement with a small smile on his face. Neji began to smirk

"No wonder, my brother!" yelled Kiba in English again. Everyone laughed once more. Sasuke's phone began to ring; everyone looked at Sasuke as he tried to take out his phone. Sasuke looked at his phone and got up from the table and stood in a solitary place.

"Yeah. Do you have everything ready? I swear Suigetsu, don't mess this up, got it?" he said threateningly, he hung up the phone and walked back to his seat with a small smile on his face. "Let's eat"

"Itakimadasu"

* * *

Naruto was stuffing his face with ramen, dumplings, rice and a big cup of soda. He was eating because he was hungry and for his surviving skills.

_If I'm going to die in that school, I might as well die with a full stomach._ Thought Naruto.

"**Naruto! Where are you, you little dumb-ass!"** Naruto heard his grandmother yell. She found him in the kitchen and tried to grab the bowl of ramen "You little worm! Give me the bowl!" yelled Tsunade fighting tug of war with Naruto. Naruto yelled with his mouth full.

"Obaa-chan! I need this!!!"

"You idiot! How are you suppose to attract a girl if you're eating like a pig!" yelled Tsunade. Naruto pulled the bowl.

"I need food you old baba!" yelled Naruto as he ran to his room with the food. Tsunade tried to catch him, however, Naruto closed his room with the lock. Tsunade grunted in frustration.

"Listen here blonde! You better hope that I don't catch you coming out of this room!"

* * *

"Psh. I'm not a pig. I don't know what that old woman is talking about" said Naruto looking at himself in the mirror with his gym clothes. It was morning and he needed to shoot some hoops to calm his nerves. He had changed to his sweats and was just about to leave to practice. "I'm as skinny as her! I don't know what that woman is talking about" he said out loud. There was no one in school yet so it seemed very quiet. He walked to where the court of the inside gym and was horrified.

"**TEME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

* * *

Sasuke was laughing to himself, looking at nothing in particular. Neji and Kiba were on the couch comfortably drinking their beverage. Kiba looked at Sasuke and jabbed Neji on his side.

"Nee, Hyuga, what's wrong with Uchiha?" asked Kiba. Sasuke kept snickering to himself in amusement

"He must be getting undressed by now" both Neji and Kiba heard Sasuke say. They both looked at each other surprised, and then looked at the raven very horrified.

"Who?" asked Neji

"The blonde?" asked Kiba curiously. "How long has it been? It's been past a week!" exclaimed Kiba in realization. Neji laughed to himself. "Alright, cough it up. Give me the number" Kiba said as Neji took out his phone and handed it to the tattooed brunette. "I got to hand it to him, he shows determination" he said as he was looking for a number.

"Isn't he the first one to really stand up to us?" asked Neji looking at both Kiba and Sasuke. Sasuke stopped laughing and looked at Neji.

"Please, I'm just going easy on him. By the way, where's Gaara?" he asked looking around.

"Probably sleeping somewhere" said Neji with a smile as he drank his coffee

* * *

_Teme! I'm going to fucking punch him in the face when I see him! Fucker!_ Yelled Naruto mentally as he saw what was on the gymnasium floor. On the floor were thousands and thousands of thumb tacks all over the gym. _How the fuck am I suppose to play basketball with all this?!_ Naruto began to walk toward the equipment closet to find something. He found a small broom.

It took him about an hour to finish half the gym. The broom was too small and the tacks were hurting his hand. The pointed end pushing against his skin

_Fucker! I'm going to kill him. I'm going to fucking kill him!_ Yelled Naruto in his head as he was entering the bathroom in the school. He passed someone who was sleeping on one of the benches from the side. The person had a book placed on top of his face. He entered the bathroom and washed his hands and face.

"_Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" _asked a voice. Naruto looked at the mirror in front of him and saw three guys right behind him. He recognized them from before.

"Juugo, what do you think of him?" asked one of them

"I don't know Kabuto. He looks small and frail. He's kind of cute in a way" said Juugo, coming closer to Naruto. Naruto backed away a little but couldn't, he could only press his body against the sink as far as he could.

Naruto panicked at the three people in front of him. They made him feel weird; they looked at him like food, prey. He didn't know what they were going to do to him. Juugo got close to Naruto and held his cheek a bit too hard. Naruto froze and looked at the orange haired guy with scared eyes

"Now, now, Don't look at someone with those eyes. They're tempting, you know" said Juugo, his nose touching Naruto's. Naruto closed his eyes.

_What are they doing? Why Can't I move?! Move Naruto! Move!_

"Suigetsu, grab him. Kabuto…." Juugo stopped. Naruto looked at Juugo, Juugo smiled wickedly with a glint in his eyes. "Undress him…."

* * *

**Done! 3 days of listening to music and having my cousin proof read and putting more things in this so….Done! With chapter one…Next chapter….will be up when I am done with it. Unlike my other stories I will finish this one and update every two weeks yah!**


	2. Neesan visits

**Second Chapter of my favorite drama and anime together! It took me so long to write chapter 1 so I guess it's going to take the same time to write chapter two. I don't own anything so don't sue me please. Shonen-Ai, cursing, flirting between guys, slight out of character, a whole lot of changes from Boys Before Flowers/ Boys Over Flowers.**

**A/N**: I dedicate this chapter to my cousin because I love her and to my favorite singer who has passed away 15 years ago, may she rest in peace, Selena Quintanilla Perez.

Edit: Sorry, I had to repost it because of the so many errors, please forgive me

* * *

"_Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" _asked a voice. Naruto looked at the mirror in front of him and saw three guys right behind him. He recognized them from before.

"Juugo, what do you think of him?" asked one of them

"I don't know Kabuto. He looks small and frail. He's kind of cute in a way" said Juugo, coming closer to Naruto. Naruto backed away a little but couldn't, he could only press his body against the sink as far as he could.

Naruto panicked at the three people in front of him. They made him feel weird; they looked at him like food, prey. He didn't know what they were going to do to him. Juugo got close to Naruto and held his cheek a bit too hard. Naruto froze and looked at the orange haired guy with scared eyes

"Now, now, Don't look at someone with those eyes. They're tempting, you know" said Juugo, his nose touching Naruto's. Naruto closed his eyes.

_What are they doing? Why Can't I move?! Move Naruto! Move!_

"Suigetsu, grab him. Kabuto…." Juugo stopped. Naruto looked at Juugo, Juugo smiled wickedly with a glint in his eyes. "Undress him…."

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I'm going to be raped by a gay guy!!!! Help!!!! No!!!! Someone help the feeble!_ Was all that was going through his head. Yea, he sounded like a total girl but he couldn't help it. His heart was racing so fast, he was trembling, his mind was blank, and he was scared. He could feel Juugo breathe on his neck and he felt so scared. _Do something! You're Naruto Uzumaki! You're brave! Do something!!!_ He began to struggle from Suigetsu's hold, he freed himself.

Naruto started to run to the door, he tripped on his own shoes. _Mother Effer! Of all times, why now?!_ He got up as fast as he could, opened the door and ran down the hall way. He looked behind, and saw Juugo behind. His heart beat began to speed up even more.

"No! Leave me alone! Get the fuck away from me!!!!" Naruto yelled. He tripped again, hitting his head on one of the lockers. The sound was heard throughout the hallway. Again, Kabuto took a hold of him; Suigetsu helped by grabbing Naruto from the arms while Kabuto held his head. Juugo walked towards the blond slowly with a wide grin on his face.

"No where to go now, little fox" said Juugo, leaning closer to Naruto's face. Naruto tried to move his head back and forth but Kabuto held it harder, he closed his eyes.

"_What's going on here?"_ asked someone in a soft intimidating voice. Everyone froze

_Who ever you are, thank Kami! You saved my ass_ thought Naruto, too scared to open his eyes. He could hear someone walking by the sound of their steps. He still couldn't figure out who it was. _Let go, let go, c'mon, let go!!!_ He yelled in his head

"Are you guys training or something?" asked the person. Naruto opened his eyes slowly and saw Gaara standing there, glaring at the three holding him down.

"Ah, that….well…..you see" started Suigetsu. Naruto saw Gaara lean to look at him in the face.

"You didn't forget to tell me anything else about that mixture, right?"

"Um….what?" _he's asking about insomnia remedies at a time like this?!_

"I did as you told me, it didn't work" he said looking at Naruto. Suigetsu, Kabuto and Juugo were still holding on to him. Gaara glared at all three intensely. "Leave" he demanded. Suigetsu and Kabuto looked hesitant.

"Gaara-sama, we have orders from S-Sasuke-"

"I said leave" demanded Gaara much more forcefully. They all let go of Naruto, his body felt stiff and he was still trembling a little. All three left, however, before they did Juugo turned back to see the blue eyed blond one last time.

_Great. First the 3 crazy girls and now that guy. Who else?_ Naruto though miserably. He looked back at Gaara who was purely looking at him.

"You're still trembling" he said. Naruto stood quiet

"Did you drink it?"

"Drink it, huh?" he said softly. He turned to leave. "Got to start again, I guess"

"G-Gaara-sama…" Gaara turned. _Don't look at me with those green eyes! Ugh damn it! Stop it Naruto!_ He looked at Gaara with timid eyes. "Thank you, for rescuing me and stuff" he said as he looked away in embarrassment.

"I wasn't helping or anything. It's just annoying to see the childlike things Uchiha does" he said as he walked out. Naruto stayed there.

_So…this was that entire bastard's fault?! He….he wanted someone to do this to me?!?_ He thought furiously. He tightened his jaw, his fists clenched. _No more. I'm not holding back anymore. Just you watch Teme!_ He thought as a tear ran down his cheek.

* * *

"Gaara?" he turned around to see his minions; Juugo, Suigetsu and Kabuto. After that episode with the orange soda, all three of them went up to Sasuke to have them as his helpers or something.

"Y-Yes Sasuke-sama" they were on their knees with their heads down.

"Who the fuck told you to do that!?" he yelled, sword in hand, he was practicing his sword training. All three backed away looking scared for their lives.

"You did Sasuke-sama" Juugo said. Sasuke glared at all of them and growled.

"I told you to scare him you idiots!!!" Yelled Sasuke. Sasuke's servant, Iruka, looked at him in a worried look. "Who told you to do that?!" all three bowed down.

"We're sorry Sasuke-sama" Sasuke glared as they kept apologizing repeatedly

"You three can't do anything right! You guys want to die?!" they all shook their heads swiftly, Sasuke lifted his sword, they backed away. "Then get lost!!" he yelled to them as if attacking, all three ran away. Sasuke was pissed and felt like beating the crap out of Suigetsu and his friends. Iruka noticed Sasuke's anger and sighed.

* * *

Naruto felt down and still a bit angry. He wasn't in the mood to be working either but he couldn't leave Hinata all alone with Lee and Gai, right?

"**FATHER! WE NEED ANOTHER BOWL OF RAMEN!!!!! YOSH!!!!!!!!"**

"**YES MY HONORABLE SON!!!!!!"**

No, he couldn't leave Hinata all alone in this ramen shop. He was still stupefied from earlier before and couldn't really concentrate. _What if Gaara hadn't saved me on time? What if Juugo really did get away with it? _He clenched his fists inside his apron pockets. He was angry at himself but more at the Uchiha. Hinata ran to his side.

"Naruto-kun, are you sure you're okay?" she asked very concerned. Naruto had told Hinata what had happened and she was worried. Naruto looked at her with a depressed look and sighed.

"I'll live, don't worry about me Hinata-chan" he said. Hinata frowned and looked a bit unsure.

"But Naruto, those guys almost took advantage of you! Those F4 guys, I thought they were good people because of their good looks, but I guess I was wrong," she looked down. "Bad people are always together to make themselves feel strong, but it's just the contrary"

"**HINATA-CHAN IS RIGHT NARUTO!!!" **Lee yelled with his arm high in the air. **"YOU MUST NOT LET THEM SCARE YOU!!! IT IS COWARDLY!!!" **Hinata giggled.

"Actually, not all of them are that bad." He looked at Hinata and looked a bit puzzled. From the kitchen Gai could hear everything and smiled. "There's one person who's a bit different" Naruto began to think of Gaara. _He's handsome, nice at times, and has soft hands….Gah!!!!!!! I'm thinking of him again!!!!_

"Only one person Naruto-kun?" asked Lee, Hinata smiled kindly. Naruto nodded indifferently

"Who is it?" asked Hinata still worried for Naruto. The blond merely smiled as he touched the handkerchief inside his apron pocket.

"It's a secret Hinata" he said softly. Lee had his mouth opened in surprise, Hinata nodded slightly with a smile while Gai smiled softly

* * *

After work Naruto rode his bike back home. The weather was a bit cold since winter was coming. He was only wearing a yellow sweater, an orange feather vest and a hat with fox ears that his mother made when he was younger. The sky was dark, but the town was radiant with the light of shops, the big screen showing advertisements and what not.

"Wow" he said looking at the advertisement. It showed a young Japanese girl with blond hair and baby blue eyes. She was stunning. She was advertising a kind of lip gloss or make up. "She looks beautiful as ever." he said. He rode through the streets with a smile on his face. Seeing his celebrity crush always made him smile. He passed one of the bus stops that was near his house and saw a particular redhead that looked familiar to him; he stopped and rode backwards to where the redhead was.

There he saw, Gaara, he was leaning his body on one of the advertisement boards. Naruto eyed him curiously. _What is he doing?_ He asked himself. He walked closer to where Gaara was and saw that Gaara had his cheek and hand pressed on the billboard, he looked as if he was about to cry. The woman in the advertisement was his celebrity crush, Yamanaka, Ino. "Breath-taking isn't she?"

Gaara opened his eyes, backed away from the board and turned to see Naruto. He still stared at the billboard, his hands in his pocket. "You know, I love seeing this billboard but there's always the problem of having your hands soiled with dirt" Naruto said, Gaara stared at him and then at his hands. The blond was right, his hands were all dirty. Naruto smiled and took out his towel from practice. Gaara extended his hand so that Naruto could wipe away the dirt in his hands; however, Naruto passed him and began to clean the billboard. Gaara smiled slowly at what the blond was doing. Once Naruto finished he backed up and looked at the picture again.

"She's so beautiful, she's like an angel, don't you think?"

"An angel?" asked Gaara calmly. Naruto nodded.

"She's also really smart. She's generous and helps the needy with the money she earns by modeling. She flies to poor countries to help. She even passed her Spanish International Lawyer exam"

"How do you know so much about her?" asked Gaara looking at the blond with curious eyes. Naruto smiled wider.

"She's like me, blond, blue eyes and Japanese but unlike me she's accepted for being blond and blue eyed. She's the one I'm in love with, she's my celebrity crush" Naruto said looking down, a blush and a smile on his face. Gaara's eyes widened a bit but said nothing more.

"Even though people were convinced of her being a lawyer and taking over the Yamanaka business, she chose her own path and followed her own dream and I respect that of her" Gaara looked at him and smiled faintly. "And even though I know I won't be able to be with her since she's famous, I'm sure she'll end up with someone like a prince or something like that of status." Naruto said in a daze. Gaara looked at the blond and glared.

"She's just a model" he said with a fierce look. Naruto looked at the red head confused.

"Yea, but who knows, anything can happen" he said shrugging. Gaara's glare intensified.

"Every time you talk, it's annoying. You're loud and obnoxious" said Gaara faintly as he left. He looked back at a stunned Naruto "What would you know" he said. Naruto was left there to think. He felt somewhat down and upset._ What did I say?_

* * *

He opened the door to where he knew his grandparents were watching television. After the encounter with Gaara, Naruto took a little time to think. He thought of himself, Gaara and of Yamanaka, Ino.

_He seemed so intimate with the picture….could it be possible that he knows her? Does he love her?_ These were the questions that began to flood in to his head which made him depressed for some reason. "I'm home" he said as he placed his shoes outside. He looked around and saw Konohamaru on the computer, typing away with his eyes glued to the screen. Tsunade and Jiraiya were already setting up the table.

"Hey Runt! Hurry up and get to the table! Get off that computer, you've been glued to that thing all day!" yelled Tsunade as everyone around the table began eating. "Can the computer give you shelter? Can it provide food for you?" she yelled, Naruto kept on stuffing his face with food.

"Konohamaru, you keep staring at that thing and you wont be able to have children with all those electrical waves going into your brain." yelled Jiraiya

"The computer can provide food and shelter! How dare you criticize a Cyber King like me?"

"A cyborg?" asked Jiraiya with his mouth full. Naruto opened his mouth to talk, mouth full of food.

"Cyber Albeit" Naruto said, his food falling off his mouth

"You know those internet addicts who work online." said Tsunade.

"You know, without us Cyber kings, people in this world would be nothing" said Konohamaru, everyone else just stared at him "No way!"

"What's wrong with you child?"

"It can't be possible! Onii-chan! It says here that there's a guy in your school who is with other guys"

"Other guys? As in friends?"

"No! No! Other guys! You know," Konohamaru blushed a bit "Sleeping with other guys" he mumbled enough for all of them to hear. Naruto choked on his food, Tsunade and Jiraiya had a look of surprise. They all ran to Konohamaru's side.

"What are you talking about you runt?" asked Tsunade. Konohamaru pointed at the screen. It read:

_**Second Year Koden High school student L. is said to be having sexual relations with other men.**_

"No way!" yelled Naruto. _Could they be talking about Juugo? _Naruto thought to himself.

"How could this be? Wow, it must be so hard for that guy" said Konohamaru

"Naruto, it's possible the guy is in your class"

_Doubt it, Juugo is not in any of my classes, but he is a second year…._ They all kept looking at the computer screen.

* * *

Naruto was walking to the school door. After last night his grandparents gave Naruto "the talk". It made him feel so uncomfortable that day just thinking about it. It was even more awkward for him that his grandparents told him that if he was to turn gay or find some attraction towards a guy then they would accept him and would love him always. _That was the most embarrassing thing in my life _he thought with eyes wide open. _I will never think of a guy like that, It's so strange_ he thought, then for some unfathomable reason, Gaara came into his mind again _NO! I don't think of him like that either! I like girls! I like girls._

He opened the door to the entrance and saw everyone talking and walking around. He was wondering if they were talking of Juugo, if it really was him. From up the balcony a girl got a text it read _**L is here**_ everyone was getting that text message and began to whisper and look at the blond. He looked at everyone with a curious expression. _Yea, yea, we all know its Juugo stop being so nosy_ He thought with a bored tone. He could feel everyone's eyes once more, he turned and all looked away. _What are they all looking at?_

"No wonder his family owns a strip club"

"Who knew someone from the slums would turn out like that" said Sakura to Karin and Kin. Karin was reading the text message that she had received. Once Naruto walked in they all stared at him with disgust. Naruto walked in to the class only to see bunch writing on the board in different colored chalk.

_**What a fag! We don't want you here you homo! Sleeping with every guy! You dick-sucker! Indecent! Fag! Homo! Queer! Must have slept with all those costumers! Disgusting! Crazy! Freak! Drop dead Uzumaki!**_

All of that was written all over the chalk board. It had reminded him of his old school, and he hated it. He looked around and he saw people staring at him in disgust. He felt angry, he felt like punching everything in his sight. _Those bastards!_

* * *

They were all sitting on a couch. They were in that lounge of theirs merely talking and drinking coffee. Everything seemed too quiet and calm. Sasuke was sitting in the main chair, Neji was sitting next to Gaara and Kiba was sitting all by himself. They all wore their favorite colors.

"Why is it so quiet today?" asked Neji, closing his eyes as he leaned his back closer to the couch

"Nani? Another wager?" asked Kiba. Neji smirked. Gaara looked at them with a blank look. Sasuke began to smirk slowly.

"That dobe should be coming here in no time. Baka doesn't even know who he messed with" He said, thinking of the blonde's blue eyes. He couldn't put his finger on it but he felt something different from him than all his other targets. The blond made Sasuke's games interesting to him.

"What did you do to him this time?" asked Gaara nonchalantly. Sasuke stared at the red head and glared at him slightly. Every time he thought of Gaara saving the blond and comforting him, it made Sasuke angry and uneasy.

"Why would you care? What, are you going to save him again?" he asked the red head with a glare. Gaara looked away with a frown. Sasuke again felt that unfamiliar feeling when he thought of Gaara helping the blond.

"What is he talking about?" Kiba whispered to Neji. Neji and Kiba looked at each other and were lost between Gaara's and Sasuke's conversation. They both could see an ominous vibe come between Sasuke and Gaara.

"I suggest you don't go over the line, Uchiha" Gaara said drinking his tea. Sasuke glared at the red head even more. He raised his eyebrow.

"And since when have you cared what I do to my targets Sabaku?" He challenged the redhead. The green eyed teen looked at the raven and said nothing more. "If you're not going to help, the least you could do is mind your damn business"

"You should leave him alone, you're being childish Uchiha" said Gaara looking straight at onyx eyes. Sasuke's expression changed into anger.

"He's the one who challenge me. He should at least know not to mess with Uchiha Sasuke, don't you think?" Gaara looked at the Uchiha with a calm expression. He didn't know why he was defending the blue eyed teen so much, but he just knew that what the Uchiha was doing was making him irritable. Always seeing those blue eyes scared, it made him feel unusual.

* * *

He was erasing everything that was written on every board. He just couldn't believe someone made up something like that. _If it was someone from their precious F4, would they say the same shit?! No, of course not. Those damn bastards. _Thought the blond as he was getting dust on his hands and part of his jacket. He was angry by all means that this was happening to him again. The last time he was outcast by everyone was at his old school. _When I find that bastard's face, I'll make sure that his precious fans won't even recognize him!_

"What's the point of erasing? Everyone knows. And besides, you can't erase this" said Karin, holding up her cell phone. It read in big letters: **L is here, he is Naruto Uzumaki!**

_Really, why can't just leave me alone? Why can't they go bother a girl or something? They're just lucky they're girl if not, I swear._ He went back to his seat and found a large stack of condoms on top of his desk, lube, lipstick, make-up and other stereotypical objects.

"How inappropriate!"

"Indecent"

"What a fag!" was all he heard across the class. He then saw Karin spray perfume on him. He began to cough.

"Seeing as you roll around with guys might as well smell nice for them, don't you think?" she asked him.

_That's it! I've fucking had it with this!!! _He took all the stuff in his desk and walked towards the door.

"Hey, look, seems he's going to go at it with some guy!" was the last thing he heard as he left. He walked to where he knew the F4 would be, and sure enough there they were, sitting in luxury. He saw Sasuke smirk in triumph.

"What did I say"

"What?" asked Kiba

"He came here to grovel at my feet, isn't that right Dobe?" asked Sasuke, Naruto looked even more angered. Gaara turned to look at the blond; he could see his fist trembling. "You're too late to beg for forgiveness" said Sasuke. Naruto inhaled deeply and exhaled sharply.

"Listen here you asshole! You better stop with your shit or I won't hold back anymore. I've tried so fucking hard to not let this bother me but you just wont get it will you?" he asked as Sasuke kept looking at him. Kiba and Neji gave each other looks of amusement. Gaara kept looking at the blond as he was talking, glancing at the Uchiha as well.

"Dobe, you wouldn't be in this mess in the first place if you'd just cower like everyone else." he said with a superior aura. Naruto was fed up with this. He just wanted to grab the jerk and just throw him across the room. Instead he just threw the contents in his hand at the Uchiha's face. "Baka, why would you think that I want to be in bed with you?" he asked as he picked up one of the condoms that landed on his lap. Naruto's face reddened even more with anger.

_Calm Naruto, if you get kicked out of here, Baba-chan will have your head, and feed it to the dogs._ He thought a bit scared. "Nee, Teme, have you ever seen me with another guy? How are you so sure that I am gay? Huh? Or are you just accusing someone else being gay because you're too afraid to admit it yourself?" he asked with a sly grin. The Uchiha frowned and glared. Everyone else smirked at how the tan teen was talking to the almighty Uchiha. Sasuke got up from his seat and Naruto got into a fighting position.

"Baka, do you think I'm like you?"

Naruto tried to punch Sasuke, however, he deflected it. Naruto lifted his leg to him from the side, Sasuke took hold of it. In one swift motion he had the blond in front of him in his hold. Naruto felt heat go to his cheeks. Then Naruto did something that could only go into his head, as hard as he could he moved his head back and hit Sasuke's forehead with a force that made Sasuke let go and fall back. Kiba and Neji had their mouths open in surprise; they looked at each other and stifled a laugh. Gaara's eyes shot open at the sudden pulse of action. He looked away slowly, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Don't label me like that as if you know me, Teme. Just because my family owns a strip club doesn't mean I'm fucking every guy I see, I haven't even kissed a girl yet you Jackass. Don't go judging me like you know shit!" he said, pointing at Sasuke. The raven was once again in shock. He stayed calm; however, his head was starting to hurt as fuck. As he saw Naruto leave, he noticed something; the blond was the first to ever hit him.

* * *

_Teme! Who does he think he is?_ "You don't know how much memories you made me remember you ass" he said out loud as he walked down the halls. Naruto had the same problem at his previous school, however, he had Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji and Shino to help him. He was accused of being gay just because he was too friendly with Lee. Lee was supposedly called gay but he didn't really care. He knew he wasn't and that's all that mattered, and that's exactly what he had told Naruto as advice. And now this problem was starting again and he hated it. He hated it so much because he wasn't thinking as normal as he used to. No, now he had Gaara on his mind most of the time, no matter how much he denied it.

_But Gaara is straight, so why am I still thinking of him?_ He thought. He couldn't understand why he was thinking of the red head so much. He then thought of the Uchiha. _That arrogant bastard. Fucking asshole, I hate him._ Was all that came out once he thought of him. His fists clenched, he felt so angry at him and at himself.

* * *

Sasuke and everyone else were hanging out. Sasuke was in deep thought. Never had this happened to him before. This was the first time that someone like the blond was affecting him so much. He sighed and closed his eyes, deep in thought. All he could muster up in his mind was blue eyes. Bright blue eyes, tan skin, golden hair that was ruffled beautifully and a smile that could make anyone want to smile back, whiskered face and a lean yet muscular body. Sasuke opened his eyes chuckling at the thought of him.

"Nee, why is Uchiha chuckling?" asked the tattooed brunette to the Hyuga. They were playing pool. Sasuke was merely sitting on the couch, pondering. And Gaara was playing cards with himself. Sasuke kept thinking of the blond, no matter what else he tried to think. "Yo, Uchiha, are you ok?" he asked the raven. Sasuke looked at the brunette. He merely smirked.

"Isn't it obvious?" said the Uchiha as if irritated, both Neji and Kiba looked at each other and then back at the Uchiha with confused looks. This only made Sasuke laugh lightly. "The dobe is in love with me" he said simply.

"Has Uchiha gone crazy?" whispered Kiba into Neji's ear; Neji shook his head with a small grimace

"Doubt it, probably still in shock that Naruto butt headed him earlier" Neji said as a matter of fact. "Although, it is strange to see Sasuke like this." he pondered to why Sasuke looked so amused.

"Nee, Uchiha, what do you mean by that?" asked Kiba still too entertained with their game of pool. Sasuke scoffed in an arrogant way and raised a brow.

"Think about it, the baka even told me himself that he hasn't even kissed a girl. He's implying for me to take it from him."

"Told you he's lost it!" whispered Kiba. Neji looked a bit concerned.

"Let's say you are right, what are we going to tell him?"

"The truth? Dude, Uchiha has never acted this way, it's really creeping me out." Neji looked at him with a blank face. Neji smirked with entertainment.

"I wouldn't say creepy, I would say…..amusing" Neji said. Kiba looked at him with a mixture of confused and surprised. "It's been a while since we'd had an entertaining school life" he said a small smile forming on his handsome face. Kiba raised a brow and he began to ponder on Neji's comment. Neji looked thoughtful and amused at the same time "But don't you think Naruto reminds you of someone we know?" asked Kiba, Kiba began to think again.

"I was thinking the same thing too. But who?" he asked, making both him and Neji think. After a while they looked at each other and smirked.

"Weasel-Onii-san!" they both said, making Sasuke turn his head with big eyes. He looked at them with a surprised eyes, then glared at them

"What are you two talking about? You guy's lost it? Don't even joke with that shit" he yelled from across the room. Neji smirked

"Dude, think about it, there are some similarities about them" Kiba said pointing at the raven. Sasuke glared at him even more.

"There are no similarities what so ever. Itachi is a sadistic psychopath who ruins my life and that dobe is just some idiot who doesn't know where his place is." said Sasuke

"I don't know whether you're insulting your brother or Naruto" Kiba said, Sasuke looked at him with a blank expression

"Besides, you know it's true" Neji said with a smirk, the raven glared at the Hyuga, making the brunette smirk even wider.

"Shut it" he looked away with an irritated expression. Neji looked at him knowingly with a glint in his eyes, Kiba smiled a lop-sided grin

"Nee, so why did you come to the conclusion of the blonde liking you?" asked Neji trying not to laugh. Both Neji and Kiba could not stifle the feeling in their chest, wanting to laugh so badly. Sasuke smirked.

"How can you guys call yourselves the experts of love or Casanova if you haven't caught on yet? That dobe shows devotion for me, he's just playing hard to get." Kiba started to laugh at Sasuke's weird logic "If the dobe didn't like me, he wouldn't of told me he hadn't even had his first kiss" Sasuke said thinking of the tan skinned blond, he could feel his stomach do small flips. Neji tried so hard not to smile.

"Ok, well, let's say we're going along with your logic, you're trying to say that…"

"He wants me to give him his first kiss" Sasuke finished for Neji; the Hyuga raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Impressive" Neji said trying not to laugh. Sometimes Sasuke was a bit slow in love, in Neji's point of view. Sasuke kept on smirking, thinking of Naruto. Neji and Kiba looked at each other shaking their heads, laughing at the raven's logic.

Gaara, who was still playing cards with himself, had the opportunity to block Sasuke's, Neji's and Kiba's conversation. He tried to read the cards and only found a card that read _**The lovers**_ he held it to his face and examined it. He began to think of blue eyes and blond hair, the one he loved.

* * *

_Damn it! I shouldn't be this paranoid!_ He thought. He was hiding. Hiding from what you may ask? Hiding from a soul stealing bastard who he hated so much. The blond was at school, behind the front steps looking back and forth. He was anxious, adrenaline pumping into his body. His heart was beating too fast that he thought it might explode from the inside. Naruto climbed the stairs cautiously and slowly, fearful of having his eyes gouged out of his sockets.

"Damn it, I can't believe I have to go to school with these people." Naruto cursed out loud. He was worried about meeting with the Uchiha. Sure it was unlikely but still. "Ahh, damn it. I think Obaa-chan is right. I might have a temper she says I do." he stopped and thought about it. "….Nah, it's all in her head." he then crouched down and looked both ways "Fuck, why did I hit him like that?" he asked to himself, crouching as low as he could go.

He heard footsteps and then an immediate stop. He looked up and saw about 4 guys in tuxedo's standing right in front of him.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" said one of them. Naruto looked at them, scared for his life. His heartbeat began to race even more.

"Uh…..yes…..?" he sort of asked. He was still crouching down. _I'm stuttering again. . . .Why!?_

"Come with me please" that made Naruto's eyes widen even more. He had a sudden feeling inside his body

"What?!? Why? Where?!" he backed away as the four men were approaching him slowly. "What do you want with me?! Who sent you?!" He didn't know why, but he didn't want to be in the same situation as before.

"You'll find out when you come with us. Now please."

"Um…you see, I have to go to work today, so I can't. Gomen" said Naruto as he began to walk away from them. He looked behind and saw that the men were following him. _Kuso! Why are they following?!_ He thought mentally as he began to run. _Thank Kami I'm in shape_

He outran them to his liking; however, he still needed to get away from them. They were looking for him around the campus. He was hiding behind a tree and was about to cross to where the main gates were but saw one of them walking around. _Time to go to ninja mode_ Naruto thought. He began to crouch down and tiptoe. He made it. He had to hide, tiptoe and jump to where he could camouflage

"What the hell do they want with me anyway?" he said as he was leaning on a cherry blossom tree. He was anxious and scared yet very cautious. He then felt hands grab his arms and he panicked. "Hey! Hey! What?! Let go!" he was thrown into a car in between another one of the men. He tried to struggle until a damp cloth was placed over his nose and mouth, everything went black. It was a damp cloth of Chloroform, making the blond pass out.

* * *

He was smiling. The room was nicely lit. There was a bit of fragrance and steam in the room. It was a big room. He didn't feel like opening his eyes, he was too mellow.

_Hmm, smells nice, like ramen noodles. Hmm, ramen noodles…Miso ramen with some egg rolls. Ahh, and my body. Someone's making my body feel…_He then realized that hands were rubbing his chest and arms. _What the…?!?! __**WHY IS SOMEONE TOUCHING MY BODY?!!?**_He opened his eyes wide as saucers and tried to look around. He saw around 5 girls messaging his whole body. They were beautiful and touching his body with oil. He realized that he was nude and felt his whole face heat up. _Why is this happening to me??!!? Wait! Am I in heaven?!_ He saw how they messaged him; he didn't dare speak if this was a dream.

"Wow, he's so muscular"

"And such a great tanned body!"

"Don't forget toned" he heard the girls say. This made him blush even more. He couldn't help but give an embarrassed smile.

_Stand by me_

_Look towards me_

_Even though I don't know love yet_

_Stand by me_

_Guard over me_

_Because I am still clumsy at love_

After being messaged by the girls, Naruto was taken to a different room that looked like as if it was a salon. Stylist were already there waiting for him. He looked at the unfamiliar room with awe and felt like he really was dreaming. He was pushed to a chair to have his hair washed; his hair was being combed since the stylists gave up on making his hair look different. He looked at the mirror and saw his hair a bit different.

_Are those highlights? _He asked himself. He was taken to a big room with different closets. A woman that had the most beautiful hazel eyed and long brown hair came in. She was dressed in a white buttoned down shirt and a black skirt with high heels. She came over to him and examined Naruto. Naruto was confused beyond all reason, he just stood still.

_My feelings get better as I look at you_

_I find myself randomly singing_

_I even want to buy a single rose_

_The side of myself is so new_

They made him put so many clothing and all in all, the only clothing that actually made the woman pleased was a blue short sleeve shirt with a small orange whirl in the middle, an orange sweater with a fur collar and a pair of blue jeans with orange in the sides with black dress shoes. The women smiled at him with such a delighted smile. The maids that were next to her smiled as well at how handsome he looked.

_As my heart becomes closer to you_

_The world become more beautiful_

_If you feel my nervousness_

_Will you wait just a little bit?_

He felt a bit weird at being at such a big house….err….mansion, whatever it was and just imposing and being treated like royalty. Right in front of him was a young man

_Forever making love_

_Forever making you smile_

_Filled with your bright smile_

_Forever making love_

_Forever making you smile_

_Now hold my hands_

The man was very slender and seemed nice. He had brown hair that was tied in a small ponytail. His face was decently handsome; however, he had a scar across his nose. Naruto imagined that this man was a butler or something, he had told Naruto that his name was Iruka. He was still looking at his surroundings, still not being able to grasp that someone lived here

_Stand by me_

_Look towards me_

_Even though I don't know love yet_

_Stand by me _

_Guard over me_

_Because I am still clumsy at love_

Naruto turned and saw a huge bedroom, to which the maids were still preparing. The room was fairly large. The bed was as if a king was to sleep in it and everything seemed so beautiful. The maids looked at him but continued their work. Iruka stopped and stood behind Naruto. The blond smiled at Iruka and continued walking right behind him. He glanced back one last time and saw the maids staring and talking about him.

_The more I get to know you, my heart quivers_

_All I can do is smile_

_Shall I try to kiss you?_

_Will it get me a little closer to your heart?_

"Hey, Iruka-san" Iruka slowed down his pace once he heard Naruto speak. Naruto continued "This is still Japan right?" it was a stupid question, but being in a place so big and luxurious made him feel like he was in some other land. Iruka only smiled at the blond.

_Could this feeling be love_

_I'm still shy_

_I haven't even taken a single step to you_

_So please wait for my love_

"Yes, young man, we're still in Japan" Iruka said, continuing to walk. Naruto laughed nervously.

"Nee. You don't have to call me that, just Naruto"

"Yes, young Naruto" answered Iruka with a smile making the blond smile at the man. Naruto was still a bit confused. But kept on walking behind Iruka.

_Together making love_

_Forever making you smile_

_Filled with your bright smile_

_Together making love_

_Forever making you smile_

_I will slowly heat towards you step by step_

"Nee, Iruka-san, why am I here? Am I dead?" Iruka merely laughed. His laugh sounded nice and comforting, Naruto blushed a bit.

"No, Naruto, our young Master wanted to see you, is all" responded Iruka. Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

_Master?_ "And whose he?" asked Naruto. He then thought of Gaara._ No! You don't like him like that!_ He was waiting for an answer and only hear Iruka chuckle.

"You'll see when you get there" Iruka said stopping. He gestured Naruto to go on without him and Naruto only nodded in agreement.

_Stand by me_

_Look at me_

_Somehow, I want to be closer to you_

_Stand by me_

_Guard over me_

_I want to seem a bit cooler to you_

He walked down the flight of stairs and went to the one room that was there. He felt nervous for some reason and felt his palms sweat. He paused and took deep breaths. _Why am I so nervous?_ He took one last breath in and walked. _Could it be Gaara?_ He thought hopefully. He saw a figure far away, looking at the window with a view of a great looking garden. _Gaara?_ He thought. The figure was too far away for him to actually make out. The figure turned and Naruto's world turned upside down. He felt a huge lump on his throat and he couldn't take it out.

"**EH?!?!?!?" **was all that came out of his mouth, his eyes huge for the second time, and his face with such a priceless expression. He didn't know what to say, his whole world collapse to see the person that was right in front of him, the same one that gave him the itch to punch the crap out of. He could see the raven smirk. "W-What the hell are you doing here?!" he yelled as he pointed at the raven. The raven's smirk widened.

"Hn" responded the raven. It only pissed the blond even more. He clenched his fists and felt anger shower his body. "Such a stupid question to ask, usuratonkachi. Is it so weird to be at my own house?" he said with a bland tone. Naruto's expression changed to a mixture of horror, confusion and pure disgust.

"This is Teme's house?!"

"Yes" answered the Uchiha as he got closer to the blond. Naruto looked so attractive and Sasuke couldn't help but to examine how orange made him look very appealing. He looked at those blue eyes; blue eyes that made him feel different inside of him. He saw Naruto get in fighting position and couldn't help but to smirk arrogantly. He looked so eye-catching that he couldn't help staring at the blond. Sasuke felt something, his stomach probably, do flip

"Why did you bring me here?!" yelled Naruto, Sasuke stifled a small laugh "What are you playing at, Teme?!" He glared at the Uchiha and Sasuke merely took Naruto from his arm and made him look at himself in the mirror. Naruto looked at his reflection for the second time and could see so much change within his physical appearance. Naruto saw Sasuke's reflection smirk.

_He looks so…different_ Naruto thought, yet at the same time he felt angered to know that the Uchiha was touching him.

"Look. You see this? See how money can turn even the frog into a duke" Sasuke said as he looked at the blond. Naruto looked very handsome to him. Naruto raised a brow and tilted his head.

"Isn't it 'a kiss can turn a frog into prince charming'?" asked Naruto. He debated whether Sasuke ignored him or didn't hear him. He turned to see the raven and glared "Why did you bring me here?" asked the blond again. Sasuke scoffed arrogantly.

"Drop the act, dobe. Just say you like me and get this over with"

"Nani?" Sasuke smirked and cocked his head to his direction. Naruto glared at the raven with anger in his eyes. "I told you that I wasn't going to take it anymore, so don't start Teme." he warned the raven. "Kidnapping me is illegal, you ass"

"Tch, I already told you, drop the act. No one's here to hear you, just say it." Sasuke said a bit irritated. Naruto kept looking at him a bit confused. "From now on I will acknowledge you outside school, how about it dobe?" he said blankly. Naruto's jaw dropped

_He's what?!_ _What the hell's wrong with the bastard?!_ He asked himself. Sasuke smirked once more.

"Too much in shock, usuratonkachi? I'll say it one more time in simpler terms for you to understand. If, you do everything I say, I will treat you as my lover, when no one's around, of course." He got closer to the blond, Naruto backed away an inch "Get it" he more like commanded in English. Naruto tilted his head that made Sasuke think it was cute.

"You're fucking crazy. Teme, have you gone crazy?" Sasuke backed away and glared at the blond. He felt angered that he was insulting him. "Has that cockiness of yours gone to your head? What do you think you're saying?! Me and you?! I knew you were gay" smiled the blond in satisfaction Sasuke's glare deepened along with a frown. "Forget it, I'd rather be buried alive" he turned to departure. Sasuke's body moved by its own accord and found himself in front of Naruto

"There must be something wrong with your head" Sasuke said calmly "How can you pass an opportunity to be with an Uchiha like me" Naruto scoffed

"Move before I kick your ass teme." he said, glaring at the raven. Sasuke challenged the blond, and then a small smile ghosted his lips.

"Usuratonkachi, do you know how much was spent on you?"

"What do I care" he passed Sasuke and continued to walk

"More than 8 thousand U.S dollars" That made Naruto stop dead on his tracks. He turned fast with big eyes and a dropped jaw to the floor.

"e-eight thousand?!?! Are you fucking crazy?!"

"More than eight thousand." he said blandly "You can enjoy more than that if you're with me. Not wanting that kind of money, that would make you a real dobe"

"What do you make me? You think I'm going to be with some psycho bastard just for their money? You're fucking delusional. Just by seeing your face makes me throw up last night's ramen. Why the fuck would I be with a teme like you?" he said in disgust. Sasuke was taken aback by the statement. He was shocked to say the least. No one had ever denied Sasuke Uchiha. He wondered to why he felt so troubled to Naruto's words. It made him feel a slight sharp pain hearing the blonde's insults. He watched as said blond was taking off the jacket, the shoes, almost getting undressed and then stopping half way when he met Sasuke's eyes. "Bring my clothes back teme" he growled with an intense stare.

* * *

The jacket, the shoes and the pants were on the floor. He was pacing back and forth out of frustration. He couldn't believe what he saw. He saw that tanned skin, that beautifully colored tan skin. How he looked. How the horrid color that was orange, made the blond look so hot and attractive. How he stared back at him with those eyes. The way he looked when he was confused, when he was angry. And then the event of moments ago passed through his head. It made him angry.

A maid came next to him holding a pair of shoes to which he had requested to be brought to him to make him feel a bit better, it only made him angrier, resulting in him just throwing it out of the maid's hands and to the floor. He looked down at the floor to where the clothes were and made him even more fed up. He picked up the jacked and threw it to the floor, stepped on everything and looked out the window with a glare.

"Throw everything away" he said after a moments pause. Iruka was present in the room and watched everything the Uchiha had done. Sasuke looked at the maid that was only looking down at the floor. "Didn't you hear me?! I said throw it away" he said with a threatening voice, his anger getting the best of him.

"Yes, Master Sasuke" answered Iruka for the maid. He worried for Sasuke because he knew that Sasuke was not very good at showing any emotion other than anger and irritation.

"And fire them all. Everyone who worked on him, fire them. What was with those clothes?! That color on him! They didn't even do anything to his hair. Fire them. Find people that can actually do a good job"

"But young Master, those are the best people"

"Well then find better ones" he yelled as he got a bit closer to the young man. Iruka closed his eyes and smiled in understanding. He knew Sasuke well enough that he could only vent his anger by doing what he ordered. He cared for the teen and did anything he asked. Sasuke looked out the window once more, the blond still on his mind. Those blue yes not leaving his mind, just staring at him. He wondered to what was happening to him for thinking so much of Naruto, affecting him the most out of anybody in his life.

The maid was pouring his coffee on the small cup that was placed on the table as Sasuke pondered to why he was thinking so much of that whiskered blond. Faintly, Sasuke could hear a small buzz. He tried to look to where the buzzing was coming from and found a bee flying around from were he stood. His eyes widened and he panicked but showed no emotion. As the bee got closer to where he stood, he walked as casually as he could to where Iruka stood.

"Someone get that damn bug out of my house" he said through clenched teeth. He was terrified of bugs, but he wasn't going to show it, no, of course not, he was Uchiha, Uchiha's feared nothing. The maids and Iruka tried hard to make the bee go out the window, however, it seemed so attracted to Sasuke by his scent. Sasuke was panicking from the inside; he hid behind the couch that was near him. "Get it out of the house now!" Iruka could hear the panic in his voice but also the anger in it. They finally chased the bee out, making Sasuke look out of his hiding place. "Is it gone?" he asked calmly. He wasn't scared, no of course not, why would he?

"Yes young Master" Iruka said smiling. Seeing to how the 17 year old was acting so much like a 14 year old made a smile grace upon his lips. Sasuke looked around, looking cool and collect, he sat on one of the chairs that was near by and watched the maid pour the rest of his coffee.

"Did you brew that coffee?" he asked ominously. The maid stood in front of him, her head down low and mumbled a no. Sasuke felt anger within him once more and stood up "Fire her" was his last comment before he departed. The maid collapsed to the floor, crying. Iruka watched Sasuke leave and felt concerned for the young raven who he knew was confused by the new feelings he was developing.

* * *

The sound of his footsteps was faintly heard. He looked at the maids that were going down the stairs that lead to who knows where. He looked back and noticed that the raven wasn't following him.

_That's good, right? I don't want him following me, do I?_ He doubted himself a bit and tried to distract himself by looking at his surroundings once more. He seemed to have found the bathroom. The bathroom consisted of two rooms; one had the tub which looked more like one of those hot tubs from the spa. Next to the tub was a huge squared mirror, candles placed below, the tiles looked so shiny to Naruto. The next room consisted of the toilet, sink and another bath tub. Naruto examined the room with astonishment.

"Dude, why's the can so much bigger than my kitchen? Seriously, what's up with these rich people." He stood to where the sink was and touched the fine silver, too afraid that it was going to crumble if he touched it. He looked at the mirror that was in front of him. _How the hell am I going to take out these highlights?_ He thought. "Why couldn't I tell the teme off? I just froze there…What the hell!"

_As Naruto was about to departure, uniform on and all, he turned to look at the Uchiha's back. He felt angered at him for kidnapping him, dressing him up and then making a proposition like that! Sasuke look so different, so much more calm and attractive….Not that Naruto noticed or anything, no. _

"_By the way," he saw Sasuke turn with a blank face "If you didn't know, you can't buy a friend with money, the only way to make a friend is to be a friend" He said, Sasuke looked at him, those dark pools looking straight at him. He turned to leave, yet Sasuke stopped him_

"_Is there really such a thing? If there is, tell me and I won't bother you anymore" he heard Sasuke say softly. Naruto was surprised that the Uchiha was asking for such a thing, he turned once more to look at the raven "Tell me what you can't buy with money, if there really is such a thing, usuratonkachi" Naruto stood quiet, not being able to answer. Sasuke smirked._

He kept on walking, how could he not give an answer? He looked down at the floor and noticed something blue. His brows furrowed together and he felt the fabric that he was wearing. His eyes widened at the realization that hit him._ Why didn't I take it off?! Baka!_ He cursed himself. He had forgotten to take off the blue shirt that was given to him. He was so angry that he only took off the jacket and put on the school jacket and pants. Immediately, Naruto took of his jacket and the blue shirt. He threw the blue shirt over the fence of Sasuke's house and started to walk half naked.

He heard noise from a far distance and couldn't really make it out until a motorcycle stopped right in front of him. The front of the motorcycle was maroon, the seat was black the back was red and the side was black, the handles were maroon as well. The person riding was wearing a black helmet, red gloves, black leather jacket with a red shirt and black jeans with chains hanging from the side, all that matched his boots. The person in front of Naruto took of the helmet and his breath hitched. It was Gaara. Gaara looked so calm and peaceful; his green eyes looking at him, Naruto could feel a bit of heat in his cheeks.

"What are you doing here?"

_Dude, I should be asking you that_ thought Naruto, looking away with a small pout. He could feel a breeze go through and his skin began to feel cold. He was shirtless and Gaara noticed. Naruto began to fidget as Gaara kept looking at him.

"So, what were you up to?" asked Naruto. Gaara looked in front of him, which was mainly grass and field. Gaara and Naruto were sitting on a small bench that was in a park close by. Behind them was a small swing set, trees and a little pond.

"I was planning on going home" he said as he was drinking his water. Naruto looked down, still thinking of what Sasuke had asked. It made him feel hopeless. Gaara turned to look at the blond, to Gaara Naruto was poison to the eyes. "Are those highlights" he more like stated, Naruto turned to look at Gaara, an uncomfortable look on his face. Naruto looked amusing to Gaara, however, he didn't smile, merely changed the subject. "Where are you going?"

"Going home too" Gaara looked at the tan teen and looked at his exposed upper body. His nipples very erect. Gaara could feel an uncomfortable and unfamiliar feeling developing inside. For some reason his heart began to beat a bit faster and he felt thirsty. He placed the water bottle to his lips.

"You're going home shirtless?" asked Gaara a bit intrigued. Naruto blushed; he had forgotten that he was still shirtless. He swallowed hard. No way was he going to tell him that the Uchiha sadist had taken him hostage and did a makeover: Naruto special on him.

"I got into a little of a mess" he said with a fox grin, his hand scratching the back of his head. Hearing that made Gaara laugh softly. That blond was always getting into trouble and it was amusing for the redhead. "Nani?" asked Naruto, his eyes looking like a fox, Gaara looked at the far distance and replied.

"Every time I see you, you're always in trouble" Naruto looked bit horrified

_Not true! Just some times…_He thought, trying to keep his pride. There was a quiet moment after that and Naruto felt a bit uncomfortable. He really didn't like quietness. He looked back at Gaara, he wanted to ask him something but he was hesitant about it. _Just ask! Stop being such a girl! You're Uzumaki Naruto for crying out loud!_ "Nee, Is there something in this world that can't be bought? I mean, no matter how much you pay, you can't get it"

Gaara was taken off guard by the question and had to think. He touched the tattoo that was placed on his forehead when he was young. He thought for a while and Naruto took that as a no to his question. Naruto was about to speak until Gaara cut him off. "Air"

Naruto looked up at the redhead, his head cocked slightly. He looked cute like that. "Air? Air." he then smiled, which made Gaara have that weird feeling within his body. "Of course, why didn't I think of that? Air, huh?" he started laughing at how obvious his answer was. Gaara looked at that content face and couldn't help but to smile warmly as well.

This blond, he didn't know why, but this blue eyed teen could always make him smile warmly, smile as if he really did mean it. Then, without his control, he felt his hand ruffle silky golden locks that belong to Naruto.

"You're very intriguing Naruto" he whispered as he got up. Naruto heard it faintly and smiled, a blush forming on his face.

_Stop blushing! You like girls, not guys! You like tits and a vagina not Gaara and his soft hands and that smile and his red- Damn it! Why must he say things that make me think of him?! _He thought as he was looking at Gaara get on him motorcycle. Naturally, his hand touched the part of hair that Gaara's hand once was. He missed the warmth that was there for only a few seconds.

Gaara took of his jacket, and his black shirt, only to have a red shirt underneath. He threw the black shirt to the blond only to have Naruto catch it. "Here. You'll get in trouble if you walk around like that." he said as Naruto looked at him with confused eyes. He smiled as he put on his jacket and helmet. As he rode off, he knew he would have images of the blond.

Naruto watched as Gaara took off, a smile gracing slowly on his lips. _Would it be ok if I did like him?_ He looked at the shirt and then put it on. _Yea, I'd be ok. Maybe….just maybe….I might like him like that. _He thought as he smelled Gaara's scent.

* * *

_When a gentle morning comes with a sunshine so bright it hurts my eyes_

_When I open my eyes to love_

_I sing for only you_

He was still alone at home. He could still smell Gaara's aroma. It smelled like spiced apples and cinnamon. He smiled at the thought of Gaara. His hear beat began to speed up and he looked at the black shirt. He took it off, only to wash it by hand.

_For you I love you, only you_

_With a full heart that is beating so fast_

He smiled as he felt the fabric within his fingers. Thinking of soft light green eyes. Red auburn hair that slightly reached to his ears. A tattoo that read love in red Japanese characters, and light skin yet peach hands that played a beautiful song on the violin.

* * *

_With a breathing that is softer than aromatic coffee, I look at you_

_Do you know? You feel it too, don't you?_

He opened the door, hoping he was there sleeping or something, but he found nothing. Then he remembered of what Gaara had told him that day when he was wiping his tears away.

"_I'm not coming back here. It's gotten so noisy that I can't sleep, thanks to a certain someone."_ Naruto frowned as he remembered what the redhead had said that day. He then remembered the place to where he and the rest of the guys stayed to lounge. Naruto stood there, looking at the bag he was holding. He took out the item that was inside. It was the black shirt that Gaara had given him the day before.

_The love that my heart is saying_

_Do you hear it? Now, look at it now_

He wondered if he could just leave the shirt on the table near by he frowned. He was about to turn and just forget about giving him the shirt. He froze in place when he heard voices.

_My shy heart that is more beautiful than flowers_

"Hey, who do we have here?" he turned and saw a brunette whose hair looked silky and smooth. His eyes were pure lavender, they looked so enchanting and handsome, he had a piercing on his ear, a black gem. He had a similar aura as Sasuke. Aristocratic, superior aura, and there was something else, just like the Uchiha. He looked to Neji's side and saw another brunette, his brown hair reaching his ears as well as Gaara, only ruffled like his own. He was tall and muscular. He had two upside down triangle tattoos that made him look rebellious and mischievous. Kiba reminded Naruto of himself.

"Hey, it's the blonde, Sasuke's rival" Kiba said as he smiled with white canine-like teeth. He put his arm around Naruto and leaned on him. "Nee, whiskers, Uchiha isn't here"

"It's Naruto, and your breath smells like a dog's. And I didn't come here to see Teme" he glared at Kiba. Kiba only smiled and looked at Neji with a devious look. Neji smiled back and looked at what Naruto was holding and nodded to Kiba. "Hey, that's Gaara's shirt" Naruto blushed for a second.

"Hey, dog-breath, can you give this to Gaara?" Although he was talking to Kiba, he handed the bag to Neji. Kiba glared playfully at Naruto with the nickname he had just given him. Neji smirked and took the bag. Naruto was about to leave until Neji grabbed him from the collar.

"Naruto, stay. Drink something with us" he smiled softly, a smile that would make any girl turn into mush. Naruto looked at him with an awkward expression.

_Huh?_ He looked at Neji and then Kiba. They both smiled and he smiled too "Alright"

* * *

The tea that was being poured from the colorful pot was very clear. The cup was small but very beautiful looking. He faced both guys as they ate their biscuits and cookies. They looked so extravagant and beautiful.

"You actually told Uchiha that? Wow, way to go, Whiskers" Kiba said with that canine-like smile. Neji smirked.

"No one's really stood to Uchiha like that. You're really something else." Neji said as he sipped his coffee. Cup still on his lips as he looked up at the television behind Naruto. "Ahh, It's Nee-san" Naruto turned to look at the television and saw his celebrity crush, Ino Yamanaka. He saw her light blue eyes, her long blond hair and light skin.

"She's coming soon, isn't she?" questioned Kiba. Naruto didn't look at any of them, just kept looking at Ino.

"Gaara will be content to know that." After hearing Gaara's name Naruto felt a tinge of pain in his heart. He had accepted the fact that he felt different towards Gaara but he didn't know he would feel pain. He looked down, thinking. He wanted to ask what's been bothering him since he first saw Gaara on that billboard.

"All four of you have known each other for a long time, right?"

"Ever since Kindergarten!" piped Kiba, Neji looked at Naruto, observing him. Naruto looked more concerned and looked down.

"Just tell us what you have on your mind" said Neji hospitably "We owe you anyway"

"You owe me?" Neji nodded with a handsome smile on his face, his hair flowing nicely.

"Because of you, it's been amusing to see Uchiha so pissed and impatient" said Kiba.

_Great to know I amuse you, dog-breath_ thought Naruto as he looked at Kiba. He debated whether or not to ask anymore. "Do Gaara and Ino-chan know each other intimately?" both Neji and Kiba laughed softly

"Intimately?" they said in unison, Naruto needed to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

The way the violin sounded was sad. It was the same song he was playing that day. His fingers playing swiftly as it touched the strings. He was playing outside, as always. He had his eyes closed, going with the feel of the song. He played what his heart felt and he knew it.

Naruto knew that Gaara was playing from deep within his heart. The sun was shining down on him as it had the day he first saw him. He was wearing a black jacket, grey sweater underneath that jacket, with a red scarf and black dress pants with his converse. His hair was covering his eyes as he played the violin. Naruto remembered the words Neji had told him the day before.

"_When Gaara was 5 years old his parents got into a car accident. His parents died leaving Gaara and his two siblings behind. His siblings lived in England at the time with his uncle and his uncle blamed him for his sister's death. He went into depression and isolated himself from everyone."_

He saw Gaara open his eyes, seeing those light green eyes that made his heart beat slowly. His concentration on playing his heart out. The sun lighting perfectly on him. The flow of his hair as the wind blew slightly

"_The one who took him out of that state was Ino-nee-san"_

Naruto then remembered the day he saw Gaara looking at the billboard on that cold day. How his hand was caressing the hair of Ino Yamanaka. The way he looked at her as she smiled in the picture.

"_Ino is our childhood playmate, our nee-san, our friend. To Gaara though, she's his first love, his lover and his mother"_

Naruto felt his heart break when he remembered those words. He admitted that he had a crush on the model but knowing that Gaara, someone he just admitted to himself that he sort of, kind of liked, it hurt. He looked at the redhead, still playing that song on the violin. He sighed and walked away, feeling a sharp pain rest on his chest.

* * *

"Look at that, she's so beautiful"

They were all in the room, eating their dinner. They sat watching the television in front of them. He saw her once more. Now, every time he saw her he would feel hurt deep inside.

"It's a blessing to be as beautiful as her" he heard Tsunade say. He was eating his ramen, Tsunade was eating her pickled banana's, Konohamaru was eating his egg rolls and Jiraiya was eating his rice. He looked at the television, only to see those bright light blue eyes, that long blond hair and a beautiful soft face. "Her parents must be proud to say that she is their daughter"

"Nee, Obaa-chan, that's Ino Yamanaka, isn't it?" asked Konohamaru, Tsunade nodded and sighed.

"Hmm, the guy who ever marries her would be lucky. She would make a great in law. Sadly our family's not fortunate enough to have someone who would have looks or brains to bring a girl as pretty as her home" said the woman as she looked at Naruto in an accusing manner. Naruto glared still slurping on his ramen.

"What are you trying to say baba?" he said with his mouth full. Tsunade was about to hit the boy until Naruto put the bowl down and got up "I'm done" he said in a low voice as he walked to his room. Leaving the bowl of ramen still half full.

"Whoa, he didn't even finish his first bowl" said the young kid amazed. They all looked back at the television, Tsunade peeling an orange.

"I wonder, will she continue being a model or will she start her career as a lawyer?" asked Jiraiya seriously. Tsunade eyed Jiraiya and snatched his orange, Jiraiya tried to take it from her, however, a small paper came out of her clothing.

"Nee, Obaa-chan what's this?" asked Konohamaru holding the small paper. Jiraiya took the paper and looked at Tsunade suspiciously.

"Tsunade, have you been playing again?" asked her husband. Tsunade scowled and looked away, her arms wrapped across her chest. Jiraiya frowned. "We've talked about this…you know you're the biggest sucker at gambling, why must you do this?" he asked. Tsunade said nothing and she took the paper.

"I just owe little, a couple thousand U.S dollars is nothing" she said getting up. Jiraiya frowned.

* * *

He sat on the chair that was close to his working desk. Tsunade and Jiraiya were already sleeping, they were old after all. He looked at the clock which read **2:00 am** in red blinking letters. His room was dark and the only thing that was giving light in his room was the small lamp that was on beside him. He had his head down on his arms as he looked at the fabric he was holding in-between his hands. He touched the letters that were on the side. He smiled as he could feel the crease of it in his skin.

_Stand by me_

_Look towards me_

_Even though I don't know love yet_

He then remembered that day when the red head used the exact same cloth to wipe away his tears. Now that he looked back, he smiled warmly, knowing that Gaara was the one who had comforted him, even if it made him look like a girl.

_Stand by me_

_Guard over me_

_Because I am still clumsy at love_

He smiled as he remembered, still looking at the handkerchief that was on his hand. He then stopped and opened the drawer that was beside him. He neatly folded the handkerchief and put it inside the drawer.

_My feelings get better as I look at you_

_I find myself randomly singing_

_I even want to buy a single rose_

_The side of myself is so new_

He frowned as he remembered the last words Neji had told him about Gaara and Ino. He then took out a small notebook and began to doodle. He drew small swirls and other small pictures, then, without realizing it, he had written the words **GS.**

_As my heart becomes closer to you_

_The world become more beautiful_

_If you feel my nervousness_

_Will you wait just a little bit?_

He looked at the writing and smiled as he thought of that red hair and green eyes. He knew that no matter what, he was going to make Gaara notice him.

* * *

The morning breeze was a bit chilly, and yet they were playing outside. The girls were playing volleyball and the guys were playing basketball. Not that he was complaining or anything, since he was good at basketball. He was playing against Juugo's team and it scared him, especially when the orange haired guy was looking at him like some predator. To the other side of the court Gaara and his friends were playing against some other people.

_Together making love_

_Forever making you smile_

_Filled with your bright smile_

He had the ball and passed it to one of the guys that was open. He turned to look behind him and saw Gaara. Gaara had passed the ball to Neji and the brunette was running elegantly closer to the hoop. People were trying to block him but he threw the ball to where the hoop was and he missed.

_Together making love_

_Forever making you smile_

_I will slowly heat towards you step by step_

Kiba took it, dribbled for a few moments and passed it back to Gaara. Gaara dribbled it, threw it behind his back to Neji and back to Gaara. Gaara threw the ball to the hoop and won a point for their team.

_Stand by me_

_Look at me_

_Somehow, I want to be closer to you_

_Stand by me_

_Guard over me_

_I want to seem a bit cooler to you_

Naruto was surprised to see Gaara make it in to the net. He would have thought that the redhead would hate gym or any activities involving sports and movement. He kept looking at the green eyed teen as he got the ball and did a half jump and scored once more. He looked at him, feeling heat go to his cheeks, and his heart beat a bit faster. Again, those words Neji had told him repeated in his head.

"_To Gaara though, she's his first love, his lover and his mother"_

He felt a lump stuck in the middle of his throat and had trouble swallowing. He just stood there, images of Gaara placing his cheek and hand on the picture of Yamanaka, Ino. Naruto could feel his heart was heavy, and unbearable to feel.

"Hey! Watch it!" he heard someone yell, he turned and then met his face with the orange basketball. His head bounced and he fell to the floor. He sat up slightly and could see a crowd of guys surround him. He could feel some kind of liquid come down from his nose, he lifted his hand up to touch what it was and saw red colorful liquid.

_Holy Fucking- What the hell is this?! No Effin way! I'm bleeding!_ His eyes widened as Juugo got closer to him. His face distorted with anger and insanity.

"Holy shit! Someone get Sasuke fast! Juugo's split personality just kicked in!" Naruto tried to get away from the orange haired guy as he backed away as fast as he could. Everyone turned to see what was happening. Two guys tried to take a hold of Juugo but the teen pushed them away violently. He yelled in anger. Naruto didn't know what was going on; only that he had to get out of Juugo. He was afraid, his head was overflowing with anxiety, and his breathing became rapid. He blinked but couldn't see as clearly, his sight was becoming blurry with the unease of his whole being.

"Juugo" he heard a calm yet menacing voice. He tried to see where the voice was coming from but his eyes went in to the back of his head and he couldn't stop hyperventilating, he dropped to the ground.

"_Naruto!" _was the last thing he heard someone say

* * *

_Ugh, my pounding head. Why does it smell like disinfectant?_ He tried to open his eyed but they wouldn't budge.

"_Is he ok?"_

"_Yes, don't worry, he'll be fine, just a bit of a scare. He just needs rest, and you, young lady, you need to get to class."_

"_B-But, Kurenai-sensei, I want to know he's ok, can't I stay?"_

"_No Haku, go to class" _

Naruto once again tried to open his eyes only to find himself in a bed, curtain separating him from the other side of the room. He smiled hearing that Haku was worried about him. So he was at the nurse's office, it was no surprise, his head hurt like hell. He couldn't remember anything so he just laid there. He heard the door close and assumed that Kurenai had left the room, he closed his eyes and put his arm over them; he sighed. The door opened once again but he didn't dare move.

* * *

He entered knowing that the blond was in the infirmary. That brown eyed student, Haku, had started crying for the blond as Haku held him by the arms. He saw the blond faint once Juugo returned to normal. Really, he was amazed that Juugo had gone ballistic; he hadn't been like that for a while. When the blond fainted everyone began to laugh and that angered him in a way. It was him that had carried Naruto to the infirmary.

The smell of oranges and other citrus fragrances coming from the blond. He looked at how peaceful he looked and couldn't help but to smile. This blond, he didn't know why, but this blue eyed teen was slowing making his way into his life. He walked in and saw the blond with his arm over his eyes. He smirked as he saw that sleeping body. This same blond was affecting him in a way he couldn't describe. He looked closer and saw that the blond was still bleeding slightly. He took out a handkerchief and began to wipe the blood off. He didn't know why he was doing this, really he'd never done it in his life, ever, but he was. He saw Naruto move slightly

"Don't move" he whispered low.

Naruto tensed as he felt cloth touch his skin. His eyes shot open, big and wide. When he heard that voice his arm flung out of his eyes and his eyes went even wider. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He pushed the person's hand away. _Why is everyone treating me like a fucking girl?_ He thought as he glared.

"You're such a dobe, getting hit with the ball" he said as he looked at the blond, Naruto turned his head to the side, he could feel anger surge through his body, but instead of anger coming out, tears fell instead. He covered his eyes with his arm once more and he breathed out in frustration. He was holding it in again, this time it was because of Gaara… "Baka, crying doesn't suit you" he heard Sasuke say softly.

"I'll cry if I fucking want to, just leave me the fuck alone, Teme. I don't need you" he said harshly sitting up, glaring at the Uchiha. He wanted to be alone and away from everyone "What, do you get pleasure by seeing me at my weakest? What is it to you if I cry?! Isn't it what you want?" Sasuke heard Naruto yell to him. Sasuke was shocked once more at hearing Naruto tell him off like that. He began to feel angered. Everything he did for the blond and all he was getting was hatred, and Gaara? Gaara was getting the attention and that pissed him off even more. Sasuke calmed Juugo for him so that he wouldn't be killed by the orange haired man and Naruto was just yelling at him with malice in his voice.

"You shouldn't talk to the person who helped you like that" stated Sasuke, his anger getting the best of him. He could feel his fists clench and his glare form on his face. Naruto's reaction was of more anger.

"Who asked for your fucking help? I sure didn't. I would have rather be killed by Juugo than to be saved by you" he said as he got up from the bed and headed to the door. Sasuke stopped him by grabbing him from the sweater sleeve.

"You truly are an usuratonkachi. What is it that you don't like? I'm an Uchiha, I'm good-looking, smart, rich, aristocratic, tall. How can you not be like everyone else? How is it that you don't worship me like everyone else?" he asked irritated. Naruto continued staring at him.

"Listen Teme, I don't give if you were to be named Koden King, get this straight. I hate everything about you. The way you walk, the way you look," _Which is fucking hot_ said a small voice in the back of his head, he ignored it. "And your stupid duck-butt hair!"

Sasuke was shocked at hearing the blond insult his hair. Why did he have to insult the hair?! He looked at the blond intensely. "Hn. You done dobe?"

"Not even close, I fucking hate the way the bunch of you don't even fucking wear the uniform, the way you pick on those to make yourselves feel all mighty and shit. You're a fucking bastard"

"What was that" Sasuke said through clenched teeth, his blood boiling with anger. He wanted to punch the blond now. He saw those blue eyes and stopped.

"You want a repeat of what I said teme? Fine. Uchiha, I fucking hate you!" he saw a tinge of red/orange color in his eyes as Naruto said the last sentence. He looked at the blond as said blond left. He didn't know what to say. His anger was already at its point. He kicked the bed side with all his might and cursed. Naruto was getting the better of him, and he hated it.

* * *

_When a gentle morning comes with a sunshine so bright it hurts my eyes_

They all looked as their friend was playing against the whole team of football players. He was playing great as always, however, there was times were he could miss the ball, or he would be tackled by someone from the other team, or he wouldn't be able to throw as far as he could. These small errors that the Uchiha made during the sport made them worry about him.

_When I open my eyes to love_

He was tackled once more and they started over, going into position. One of the players handed him the ball and he ran to where the goal was. He saw people run after him, he saw two come from the side, he jump as one of them had a hold of his legs and he threw the ball. He was venting out his anger as he thought of the blond saying those words.

_I sing for only you_

He was looking at himself in front of the mirror as he was taking his shower. As he saw his reflection, he could see that loneliness in his eyes, he saw that loneliness everyday. He pushed his wet hair back as it was getting in the way with water. He wetted his hair as the water came down from the shower head. He closed his eyes and blond locks came into his mind_._

_For you I love you, only you_

_With a full heart that is beating so fast_

_With a breathing that is softer than aromatic coffee, I look at you_

He looked again at the mirror and made a promise to himself as he saw a vivid picture of the yellow haired teen that was slowly making his way into Sasuke's life. His promise was going to be fulfilled, he was sure of that.

_Do you know? You feel it too, don't you?_

_The love that my heart is saying_

_Do you hear it? Now, look at it now_

_My shy heart that is more beautiful than flowers_

He walked down the stairs, bag in his hand as he saw two custodians stop and bow to him curtly. They had a board in their hands. He looked to what they were placing in the stand. Once they left he walked toward the board and saw an announcement for Koden School.

**Koden High School**

_**A month long trip to the Caribbean for the second and third years**_

"Hn. A school trip, huh?" he said out loud, a smirk placed on his perfect lips as a plan began to form.

_Look at me. Hold my hand tightly_

_Isn't this a happy feeling? It's a shining destiny_

_The fragrance of love is making me smile_

* * *

"What a drag, 80,000 U.S dollars for a trip"

"Whoa…Do you think they'd have good food?!"

"That's very expensive Naruto-kun"

"Hinata-chan is right! Koden High is expensive! Right father?!" yelled Lee to his father, Shikamaru had to cover his ears because of the loud voice, Hinata smiled softly. Naruto was at the ramen shop, working as Shikamaru and Choji were there to visit. Shino was out somewhere else. Apparently he had found himself a girlfriend and they were visiting his parents in Korea. They were all discussing the current event that was announced at school that day.

"Yes, my son. It's such a wonderful feeling, knowing that my wonderful son and his friends are growing up so fast!" said Gai as he cried waterfalls with his hand up in a fist. Lee started to cry with his father.

"Oh father!!!" yelled Lee as he hugged his father intimately. Everyone else looked at them with uncomfortable stares.

_Now I know why people think he's gay _Naruto mused "Yup, 80 thousand for a fucking school trip"

"That's so troublesome, I wouldn't go"

"Are you going Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata. Naruto sighed as he shook his head while cleaning tables.

"Iie,"

"Naruto, you're not planning on leaving us are you?!" asked Gai as he threw Lee out of his way. Lee gasped with big saucer plates.

"Where would we go with no money, you crazy man?" suggested Shikamaru lightly, Choji laughed as he stuffed his face with chips.

"Naruto, what are you going to do?" asked Hinata

"What else is he going to do? He's staying here with us, right Naruto?" suggested Choji, Naruto's eyes narrowed, but then he smiled and nodded.

"I have to work since that stupid old baba spent all out money by gambling. We're close to broke because of her" he growled as he thought of Tsunade. _Damn that woman_

"Women are such a bother at times" Shikamaru said as he placed his head on his arms. Hinata looked at the blond in concern. Gai closed his eyes with his arms crossed.

"Wait! I see it! Water!" yelled Gai, everyone looked at him as if he had two heads.

"I'm telling you, Gai's lost it" said Choji to Shikamaru. Lee looked as his father with anticipation as his father was predicting the "future"

"Ano, Gai-san, should you not be making the ramen?" asked Hinata kindly, Gai laughed loudly with his arms on his hip and gave her a pose with his thumb up and teeth shining. "How about we have our own trip?" They all put their thinking caps. They all jumped as Gai gasped along with Lee.

"You guys are going east! East to the sea of Japan!" said Gai as he took a hold of Naruto's shoulders and shook him. Shikamaru turned to Choji as he gestured with his finger twirling around his ear. Hinata's cell phone rang and she answered.

"Moshi moshi. Okaasan. Hai. Really?" her eyes widened with surprise, she looked so cute to all her guy friends. "Can Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru and Choji come? Really?! Arigato Okaasan!" she hung up the phone as she finished the conversation with her mother. She smiled happily as her friends looked at her confused.

"Uh, what just happened?" asked Choji. Hinata smiled wider at her friend, she really looked so pretty.

"Okaasan just called saying that she had talked to my Aunty and gave her around a hundred thousand U.S dollars and Okaasan is giving it to me for the holidays." said Hinata, her friends expressions changed to unbelievable surprise.

"Really?!" they all said in unison. Hinata nodded. They all cheered and began to hug Hinata, who only blushed madly.

"I KNEW IT! You guys are going to the Sea of Japan!" was the last thing Gai had said.

* * *

Neji and Kiba were good friends. They've known each other since Kindergarten so they had to be close right? But there were times like these that they asked themselves how they became friends with an anti-social, unemotional redhead who had the tattoo of love on his forehead and a sadistic, bastard of an Uchiha who made little kids cry. They watched as both of said friends were pacing back and forth. The raven pacing a bit rapidly while the other was pacing slowly. In a way it was amusing to see them like this.

"You know, if you two keep pacing like that you'll get dizzy" said Neji as he held one of the pamphlets that was handed to him. They were all in the airport with all the second and third years. He saw Sasuke glare at him but continued pacing none the less.

"Kya, Sasuke-kun is so hot"

"Extremely handsome"

Kiba heard those three girls say. He sniggered under his breath. If only they knew, he thought in the back of his mind. He had an idea that the Uchiha had a liking to the blond; even he thought that he might turn bisexual since whiskers was pretty cute. He wasn't that stupid to know what was nice and ripe to someone's liking. "Nee, Uchiha, you waiting for someone?" he sneered as the Uchiha glared at him even more than Neji. He saw Sasuke mouth the words _Fuck You_ but he ignored it.

"The plane is late, that's why" stated the raven as his cover up. Kiba scoffed not believing him, but he let it slide either way, sadly, Neji did not.

"Then why did you practically force us to go with the rest of the student body? We usually always take the jet." Neji smiled all too knowingly. Sasuke was getting irritated at the many questions.

"Because, Neji, it's a school trip, and our last year of High school, we should make it….Memorable" Sasuke sounded in pain when saying that. "Isn't it right Sabaku?" he turned to the pacing redhead. Gaara looked up for the first time and looked distant.

"What?" Neji laughed under his breath at hearing the dazed redhead.

"Yo, Yo, Yo, It's time to go!" said Kiba in English as everyone started to go to the direction of the plane. Sasuke looked around and followed annoyed. Gaara looked at the raven but did not follow.

"I'm going to kill him if he didn't come, that idiot" Sasuke said turning to look for someone.

* * *

Gaara stood there and looked at the departing Uchiha. He walked opposite of where their plane was and found himself looking at pictures of a blond blue eyed woman. The pictures were like banners, lined together in a straight row, all in different poses. He stopped and looked at one that showed her full body. He missed her scent, her voice, the way she spoke.

"Wow! It's Ino Yamanaka! Quick take a picture! Hurry!" exclaimed one kid of around 12 years to his friends. They took a picture and Gaara only looked at them in wonder.

The plane ride had been a bit long and she was a bit tired. As she got out of the hallway she was faced with a more crowded area. As she walked she could feel people's gaze on her but right now, she didn't want to attract attention, she wanted to find a certain someone. She had spotted him, smiling warmly. Something that she rarely saw from the unemotional person. She stopped and smiled back at him, her heart racing a bit at seeing him for the first time in a long time.

"Ah! It's Yamanaka-chan!"

"Yamanaka-sama!"

"Ino Yamanaka-chan!"

He heard everyone around him exclaim. His smiled dropped and he stopped dead on his tracks as people began to run toward his beloved. He saw her stop as everyone surrounded her and asked her for her autograph and to sign who knows what. With all that people around her, he felt something weigh down in his heart. He looked at her direction and felt distressed at knowing that there was always going to be an obstacle for him to be with her.

Ino noticed him frown a bit and she smiled reassuringly, although slightly. She didn't want him to feel unloved by her, so she apologized to her fans and made her way to the redhead that she adored so much. She hugged him once she was close enough. Feeling each others warmth felt so right. To Gaara, he felt his heart beat fast and a smile grace upon his lips. He could smell the scent of avocado and apricot. She let go and smiled at him.

"You doing well?" her voice was so soft and beautiful, he couldn't help but smile.

"Yea"

"Then lets go" Gaara took her bag as they proceeded to walk to their destination. Gaara looked at the picture that he was looking at before

"I dislike that picture" stated Gaara, Ino only scoffed and pushed him playfully

* * *

The plane was so unbearable, not because it was uncomfortable, but because he couldn't find that mop of yellow hair. It wasn't that hard, really. From behind he saw Neji flirting with one of the flight attendants, Kiba doing the same with another. He was growing impatient as the minutes went by, how could the blond not be on the plane? His phone began to ring and he picked up.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Gomen, sir, but you can't use your cell phone on board" he heard one of the flight attendants say. He was already in a bad mood, but he needed to hear what the person on the other line was saying.

"I'm sorry ma'am, this would only take a minute, is that all right?" he asked as nicely as he could, he was an Uchiha after all, and so he could get his way if he wanted. The women seemed to have fallen for his charm, for she merely nodded and left. He went back to the other line, his eyes widened slightly. "What? What do you mean he's not here? Then where is he?!!"

* * *

"Fishies, fishies in the water. Fishies, fishies in the water" In the end they went to the Sea of Japan, just like Gai had predicted. Although, it wasn't all five of them as they hoped, it was only 4 of them. Shikamaru, Hinata, Lee and Naruto were all fishing on the boat that they had rented, well, almost all. Shikamaru had fallen asleep while watching the clouds. It was only him, Lee and Hinata fishing and singing that song they learned when they were young.

"Fishies that are tiny. Fishies that are round. Fishies in a silent world who never make a sound SSSHHHHHHH Fishies move together, swimming in a school. Fishies in the ocean, looking extra cool. Fishies in the ocean, swimming to and fro. Fishies you can see on top, and fishies down belooooow." They finished their song, memories of their childhood coming back. It was bittersweet for Naruto but he didn't mind, not today.

It was dusk now and Shikamaru looked at his two friends. Hinata had her head on his Naruto's shoulder and Naruto had his head in top of hers. He sighed and shook his head. Sometimes he wondered to why he got into situations like these. He put a blanket over them and laid down somewhere comfortable. Lee had long ago fallen asleep, and there was no way Shikamaru was going to wake that loud voice.

"_DOBE…."_ Naruto heard someone say. It was a familiar voice. _"Nee, Dobe, can you hear?"_ He wondered if he was dreaming, but why would he be dreaming of that bastard? He felt someone shake him and Hinata, it was Shikamaru and Lee.

"What is it?" he asked. He only saw his friend point, he looked up and gasped. There it was, right in front of him, that damned ships that he was suppose to go to for his school trip. He saw every second and third year standing on the rails smiling and looking down at the small boat he was in. Shikamaru, Lee and Hinata looked up in awe.

"Hear Usuratonkachi went to say hello to his fish paste friends." he heard Sasuke say over a megaphone.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be near the Caribbean by now?!" he yelled as loud as he could. Sasuke responded with a smirk.

"It's become boring, this is more fun." stated the Uchiha with a challenging smirk, Naruto glared.

"Leave!" yelled Naruto

"Hn, I wonder, will it break? It looks fragile" said the Uchiha, Naruto knew that he meant the boat, before he could protest ship was already moving and making Naruto's boat shift farther. The boat was moving back and forth and water began to spray in all three of them.

Naruto, Hinata, Lee and Shikamaru got out at night, as they walked up from the creek they saw everyone from Koden High. Naruto noticed a while van making its way to the sidewalk and park. Someone ran to get the door and out came out Gaara, after him came out the one person he didn't want to face off. He saw the face of his former celebrity crush, Ino Yamanaka. He saw her smile and wave; it made his heart feel heavy.

"Whoa, it's Ino Yamanaka" Whispered Shikamaru to Naruto, Naruto nodded his head slightly, Hinata looked at the blond amazed.

"She's so beautiful!!!" commented Lee in awe. Naruto saw at how happy Gaara looked as Ino wrapped her hand around his arm. He knew that they looked as if meant for each other and he felt his heart break even more. He saw as she went up to Kiba, Neji and Sasuke and hugged them all so affectionately. She did look beautiful and amazing. He could feel a lump stuck in the middle of his throat and he just wanted to run away somewhere far away with Shikamaru, Lee and Hinata.

Gaara locked gaze with bright blue eyes that belonged to a tan teen who was next to a girl and two guys. He kept looking at him and examining him. Naruto could feel heat come up to his cheeks, he tried to shake it off and took both Shikamaru and Hinata by the arms Lee followed as they were leaving, Naruto looked down at the floor. He was stopped as he saw black shoes in his way.

"Dobe,"

"What teme?!" He yelled rather harshly, he didn't mean to though. He saw Sasuke right in front of him and he knew that Hinata had held her breath as she saw how handsome he looked to her.

"You should be happy to see me" stated the raven, Naruto growled

_The day I'd be happy to see you is when you get eaten by leeches as they suck off your blood you damn stalker_ Naruto thought as he glared at the raven "I was happy not to see you, teme" he said instead, Sasuke smirked and Naruto felt something inside.

"Hn, come if you wish then, since you are a Koden student" Naruto didn't know what Sasuke was talking about but he wasn't going to let Sasuke know that.

"Like hell I'll go!" he spat, but he began to cough, he could feel his body feel cold, Hinata held him in concern. Sasuke had stopped once he saw Gaara walk passed him and towards Naruto. He glared at Gaara's back. He heard Naruto speak but he stopped once he saw Gaara, Sasuke's blood boiled with envy once more as Naruto looked at Gaara with such eyes.

* * *

From far away Ino was talking to Neji and Kiba, she had missed all of them so, it had been a year after all. She saw Gaara facing a young blond teen and her smile faded a bit. She examined the blond from far away. He had tan skin and looked well built for his age. He had the nicest blue eyes she's ever seen, his eyes were much brighter than hers, and his golden hair looked so silky smooth. He reminded her of a fox in a way with the scratched he had on his cheeks. He was handsome, she had to admit that.

* * *

"We are doing a welcoming party for her. You should come" he said monotonously. Naruto looked at the redhead, although he said it so bland he noticed that his eyes were softer, his features were softer, and he could see that Gaara was happy. He could feel his heart beat faster; his words couldn't come out anymore. He was nervous and his friends noticed, Gaara smiled slightly and turned heel.

_He looks so beautiful! Stop being so nervous!_ "Yeah, I'm coming" he heard himself say. _What?!_ A small voice yelled in his head. Sasuke noticed the change of heart Naruto had once Gaara talked to him. He could feel that uneasiness again and he glared at Gaara. Why was it that Naruto was always so nice to Gaara and hated him so much?

"Naruto. What the hell just happened?" he heard Shikamaru whisper to him. Naruto looked at his friends for the first time and he hit himself in the head, angry with himself. He didn't know what was wrong with him but he couldn't take it back. Shikamaru noticed everything, he was a genius after all, and knew that the raven was starting to like his blond friend. He noticed that Hinata was looking at the two guys from the other side of the parking lot, he smiled.

"_Hey!" _Naruto heard someone yell. He looked up and saw the three girls that were always annoying him. Lee noticed them as well and Naruto heard him gasp.

"What do you want?"

"Come on" Karin spoke in English. "Don't be so harsh. Come to the party, after all, Sasuke and Gaara did invite you." she spoke in Japanese again

"She's right" spoke the bubblegum haired girl "Come"

Naruto was speechless to why they were being so nice. He looked at his friends and noticed that Hinata was smiling shyly, Shikamaru was looking around to distract himself from falling asleep and Lee was looking at the pink haired girl with such big oogly eyes. "Alright"

"Oh, but they forgot to mention," suggested Kin, he looked at her and he noticed her smiling innocently

* * *

"Let's go" had said Ino very warmly. All of them agreed and they were to walk, she looked at the blond boy and saw that he was surrounded by the three girls Gaara had talked about before. She looked at them and smelled something fishy, and it wasn't the harbor.

* * *

After that conversation with all three girls Naruto was thinking on what to wear.

"_She. Is. Beautiful!!!!!!" exclaimed Lee once Sakura left. Naruto looked at Lee with horror in his face._

"_Bushy-brows, you're crazy!"_

"_She's like an emerald, her eyes, her hair, she's like a goddess!"_

"_Who is Lee-kun?" asked Hinata, Shikamaru yawned and answered for the blond._

"_The pink haired girl. So Naruto, are you really going to do that?" Naruto pondered at Shikamaru's words. He kind of had to._

So now he was in Hinata's van and her mother was driving them to the party. Naruto touched his ears and he blushed slightly. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but he was invited to the party after all.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" he thought out loud. Hinata looked at him and smiled

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, you look really good." he said reassuring. He really did look cute, she blushed. "You wont be the only one like that, please, don't worry" Hinata said, Naruto couldn't help but grin. It was great to have a friend like Hinata.

"You're right Hinata! I shouldn't be like this. Fighting!" yelled Naruto with determination, Hinata giggled. Naruto was really something else.

Naruto walked inside and saw the halls so empty, but it still looked so elegant and beautiful. He looked around, he was still wearing his jacket so his wardrobe could not be seen, and he had his hood up because of how cold it was outside. He saw the entrance door and was being guarded by two men in tuxedoes, He bowed at them curtly and they did the same before opening the entrance door for him. He walked in and his jaw dropped in dismay.

_I should have known they lied!_ Naruto thought bitterly. He looked around and saw elegantly looking people with beautiful clothing. There were guys in red vests serving the drinks and everyone looked so perfect mingling. He looked in awe and was about to walk out the door. No way was he going to be seen. As he turned heel he saw the last person he needed to see. He growled and jumped underneath the table.

Sasuke walked in and heard the music playing, people dancing with their loved once or friends. He had changed into a blue tuxedo with the Uchiha crest in the back. Everything looked so perfect, everyone was dancing to Andre Rieu:_Shostakovich' Second Waltz._

Naruto looked up from the table to see if anyone had noticed him, no one did and that relieved him. He saw Sasuke looking for something or someone. _He's such a stalker, teme…_ Naruto thought as he saw Sasuke walk off. He looked at the food in front of him and his eyes turned into big saucers. _FOOD…..! No! Stay focused!_ He looked around and saw Neji and Kiba, they were chatting up really pretty girls who were in dresses, they looked so good looking.

Neji was wearing a white tuxedo with a back vest and tie. Kiba on the other hand was wearing a brown tuxedo that suited him nicely. He looked somewhere else and saw Gaara talking to Ino. His heart stopped and he felt that pain again in his chest. _He looks happy_ thought Naruto sullenly. Gaara looked wonderful wearing the black tuxedo with red vest and tie. Ino wore a beautiful golden dress that sparkled in the light.

"Tch, Lee said they looked beautiful and kind. Over my dead body! Those girls are so- And why the hell did I even believe their words?! Damn it! I swear, I will-"

"_Naruto-kun!!!"_ He heard his name being called in unison. He shivered at the sound. He turned and saw all three girls. They actually looked very pretty. Karin was wearing a long black slim dress with a white foux sash that was placed over her shoulders. Her hair was in curls and she wasn't wearing her glasses, contacts maybe? Sakura was wearing a red dress that showed her shoulders, gems going around where her breasts were held. Her hair was up in a Japanese festival bun. Kin was wearing a white dress with a black sash wrapped around her waist.

"Why are you so late, Naru-chan?"

_Why the hell are they trying to act so innocent?_

"We've missed you!" Sakura purred innocently. Naruto made a face of disgust. It angered him that they had lied to him about this.

"Ano, why not take your coat off? It is hot in here" said Karin. Both Kin and Sakura were trying to take off his coat, and his hood "C'mon, let us see your tux" Naruto held to his coat and hood.

_Normally, I wouldn't mind a girl trying to strip me from my clothing_ he thought sarcastically _but I call this sexual harassment!_ He yelled as they kept touching him. Finally, they took of his jacket; sadly he couldn't even hit them since they were girls after all. Sakura, Kin, and Karin merely laughed at what the blond was wearing.

He was wearing ears, but not just any ears, furry fox ears attached to a fox costume with tail and paws. To Naruto's dismay, he had listened to the three girls when they had said that the party was a costume party. He could feel everyone's eyes on him and he felt heat go into his cheeks.

"Nee, look, it's a little fox"

"What's up with the fox costume, Uzumaki?!"

Everyone was laughing at him and he knew that he looked ridiculous; he wasn't going to let them know that. Sasuke saw how the blond looked and his eyes widened. Even with a fox costume, it fitted him well and he looked cute. He then heard Naruto laugh sheepishly.

"Nee, I guess I came over dressed to the party." he heard Naruto say. He sounded happy but Sasuke didn't buy it one bit. He narrowed his eyes at the blond and glared at the three girls. "Although, it does suit my personality" Naruto said laughing, he looked at those blue eyes and could see that he was hurt. He was about to speak, however, Gaara spoke first.

"Quiet" he said sternly, glaring at everyone in the room. Naruto looked up and saw Gaara; Sasuke noticed that his eyes softened when he looked at the redhead. He felt that anger once more. Everyone fell silent, knowing what Gaara could do when angered. He walked towards the blond and gave him his jacket. Ino followed and grabbed him from the arm. Everyone watched, especially Sasuke. His anger was rising and he couldn't control it anymore. It was always Gaara, it was always him who comforted the blond, and he hated it.

Ino smiled at the blond as he looked at her in surprise. He really was good looking. She looked at the three girls and glared at them. "This is not funny. You three should know better than to mess with a guy like that. Especially you Sakura" Ino said as she looked at Sakura sternly. Sakura gasped and looked down, ashamed. "Let's go" she said as she pulled to blond out the door. Naruto was shocked, he didn't know what was happening but he went along with Ino, Gaara followed suit.

Sasuke felt so angered, he couldn't help but glare at the pale teen. It was always Naruto that affected him like this. Everyone cheered for what Ino had done and began to clap for the model.

"How interesting"

"Is this really Gaara?" Kiba whispered back to Neji. Neji chuckled and drank his water.

"This is getting very entertaining"

Sasuke walked to where the table was and took a glass of water, if only it was alcohol to drown out all his anger. He was angry at the fact that Gaara was taking the blond away from his grasp. He wasn't going to lose the blond to Gaara, he was sure of it.

* * *

"I'm really sorry for troubling you"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I sort of took you away from the party"

"It's alright, don't worry about it, besides, Gaara invited you didn't he? Any friend of Gaara is a friend to me" she smiled as she examined how the tuxedo looked on him, there was something missing. She shook her head. White was not his color, although he did look handsome in a tuxedo.

"I'm not his friend, he just did that out of pity" The tuxedo felt too big to his liking, he went back to the dress room.

"Gaara's not that kind of person, to tell you the truth, he's never really done that before" she said as Naruto changed. After taking him to her room, she had offered to give him something to wear. She was still making him try out other types of clothing. "You must be a special friend to him" Naruto stood quiet that that. He looked down and began to button the shirt.

"I heard Sasuke-san had been teasing you a lot. And that you wouldn't give up and stood up to him" Naruto smiled and felt self-conscious for the first time. Ino really was someone nice and beautiful.

"Why?"

"Why does he do all that?"

"Yea" Ino stood quiet. She was debating whether or not to tell him. She could sense that the Uchiha had developed something for this blond teen.

"Sasuke has always been lonely. He does all that to hide the fact that he's hurt, he puts up a barrier to show that he's not weak" Naruto stood quiet and felt his heart beat slowly.

_So…..he's like me…..? He's alone like me…._

"You see, his parents only come once a month. From the day he was born, he was known to be special. He was treated as a prodigy because of how smart he was and how he was the Uchiha heir along with his older brother. He was always looked as everything other than Sasuke."

Naruto took everything in. He felt something for the Uchiha, knowing that he was just like him. He was alone just like him and needed someone to fill that loneliness. He looked down, holding the pants in his hands.

"Don't give up" he heard Ino say, he looked up and heard Ino continue "I will support Naruto-kun" She said. Naruto smiled and walked out of the room. She looked at him and smiled in awe. Perfect. She gave Naruto a pair of shoes but he just looked at them. She giggled and gave him his black converse. "You know, shoes take you to good places." Naruto looked at her confused. But he nodded none the less. "You look perfect, C'mon" she said as she took him from the arm. Ino really was someone amazing, and it hurt him even more.

* * *

Everyone resumed their dancing. Waltzing as the music played. The doors opened and Kiba tapped Sasuke lightly on the shoulder. He saw Neji smile and gesture to the people who had entered. Sasuke was amazed at how the blond looked, and he wasn't thinking of Ino either.

Gaara had been waiting for Ino and Naruto to finish; he was bored watching people dancing. He turned to see if they had come and his eyes widened at the sight he saw. Naruto really did look stunning with that tuxedo. Ino walked up to him but he didn't notice. He was too mesmerized like everyone else with how the blond looked.

At the entrance stood Naruto. His hair was ruffled nicely, his eyes looked so bright, and his face was very serious. He wore a black shirt, on top a white buttoned shirt with the collar opened slightly. He wore a dark grey jacket, same colored pants and black converse. The blond teen looked stunning.

Sasuke couldn't help but to keep looking at Naruto. He looked so amazing, his heart was beating fast and he was just breath-taking. He didn't even notice that he had dropped his plate. Gaara had finally noticed Ino's presence and looked at her and smiled.

"Gaara, why not ask Naruto to dance" Ino suggested, Gaara looked at him questioningly. She was joking right? Two guys dancing looked simply, what was the word? Unusual. But he couldn't help but to actually consider on that suggestion. He then felt Ino push him closer to where the blond stood and he realized that he was walking on his own accord. Once he was standing next to the blond there was an uncomfortable tension between them. Naruto looked at Gaara and Gaara looked back.

"Ino suggested we dance" Gaara said very quietly. Naruto felt nervous and yet at the same time wanted to laugh.

_Wouldn't that look completely weird!?? _Thought the blond. Gaara extended his hand and Naruto looked up at Gaara's soft expression. _Is this really happening? How the hell are we suppose to dance? I'm not going to be the girl_ He thought.

Sasuke looked at was happening in front of his face. Neji noticed and smiled in amusement. Sasuke could feel that anger race inside of him. He needed to stop this, one way or another……

* * *

**Finished! What you think??? Please tell me, I'm working on the next chapter now so hope you like this chapter ^^this chapter was longer, it was 32 freaking pages, font size 10 in Time New Roman. I'm serious, I have the hardest job while my cousin only had to proof read.**


	3. Thank you for everything

**I am so sorry fro not updating this chapter sooner! I was so busy with homework and I was in a wreak for a while. I will update the next chapter soon i promise. This one took longer than expexted so please bear with the grammar problems and mispellings. I really am happy that poeple like the story, thank you so much. This is simply a fanfiction story so don't sue me or say it's copyright. This is the Korean version of Hana Yori Dango and Naruto belongs to Misashi Kishimoto. Enjoy**

* * *

At the entrance stood Naruto. His hair was ruffled nicely, his eyes looked so bright, and his face was very serious. He wore a black shirt, on top a white buttoned shirt with the collar opened slightly. He wore a dark grey jacket, same colored pants and black converse. The blond teen looked stunning.

Sasuke couldn't help but to keep looking at Naruto. He looked so amazing, his heart was beating fast and he was just breath-taking. He didn't even notice that he had dropped his plate. Gaara had finally noticed Ino's presence and looked at her and smiled.

"Gaara, why not ask Naruto to dance" Ino suggested, Gaara looked at her questioningly. She was joking right? Two guys dancing looked simply, what was the word? Unusual. But he couldn't help but to actually consider on that suggestion. He then felt Ino push him closer to where the blond stood and he realized that he was walking on his own accord. Once he was standing next to the blond there was an uncomfortable tension between them. Naruto looked at Gaara and Gaara looked back.

"Ino suggested we dance" Gaara said very quietly. Naruto felt nervous and yet at the same time wanted to laugh.

_Wouldn't that look completely weird!?? _Thought the blond. Gaara extended his hand and Naruto looked up at Gaara's soft expression. _Is this really happening? How the hell are we suppose to dance? I'm not going to be the girl_ He thought.

Sasuke looked at was happening in front of his face. Neji noticed and smiled in amusement. Sasuke could feel that anger race inside of him. He needed to stop this, one way or another.

Naruto looked at Gaara and could feel his body move on its own accord. He felt his skin touch Gaara's as he took the offered hand. Sasuke watched, shock and pure anger showing on his face. Gaara, on the other hand, showed a blank face. Inside he felt uncomfortable and awkward at asking a GUY to dance with him, but he was doing it for Ino.

Ino watched and smiled a little in amusement as she saw Gaara take Naruto to the dance floor. She laughed under her breath as she saw that they had a little predicament on who would lead, in the end Gaara did. She watched as she thought that her little Gaara was growing up so fast.

Naruto felt his heart beat so fast that he thought it was going to come out and just explode. As Gaara placed his hand on his backside and held the other he could feel Gaara's breath. He didn't know what to say really. It was weird because Gaara had to lead but he felt somehow happy that he could feel Gaara this close to him.

Everyone stared at what Gaara and Naruto were doing and no one could believe it. Gaara Sabaku was dancing, with a GUY, more precise, Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke specifically could see what was going on. He could see that small smile that was forming on the blonde's face and he just glared. His fists clenched as he saw how happy the blond looked and yet Gaara was unappreciative of the blonde's happy smile.

They began to waltz, at first it was sloppy, and eventually Naruto and he began to be in sync with each other. He was amazed that the blond actually knew how to waltz. Dancing with Naruto felt different, so much different than dancing with Ino. Their bodies were close and he could feel Naruto's breath. It was so different and new to Gaara.

_When a gentle morning comes with a sunshine so bright it hurts my eyes_

_When I open my eyes to love_

_I sing for only you_

Naruto felt as if he was going to fall and pass out. His heart was beating too fast and he was just happy to be with Gaara like this. He was acting like a total girl but he didn't care right now. He closed his eyes as he could feel such an amazing feeling in his very soul. _Thank Kami that I learn how to waltz for Hinata's 16__th__ birthday. I feel like I'm on cloud nine_ Thought Naruto as he kept dancing with the redhead, to him, it felt like a fantasy.

_I feel like I'm being hit with a hammer, why does he keep stepping on my shoes?_ Thought Gaara as he saw that Naruto's eyes were closed. He was being stepped on but overall, the blond did know how to dance, so he was okay with that.

_For you I love you, only you_

_With a full heart that is beating so fast_

_With a breathing that is softer than aromatic coffee, I look at you_

They kept on dancing, the weird feeling leaving them both. Everyone who watched was getting use to the scene, so they danced along as well. From across the room, however, three certain girls were glaring immensely at the blond who was dancing with the red-head.

Neji noticed the girls glaring and mumbling under their breaths, he only nudged Kiba by the side to demonstrate his fun until he saw something even more humorous. He saw how Sasuke was growling and clenching his teeth. He laughed under his breath and conjured up an idea to try and push his buttons.

"Naruto looks so different, it's like he's a different person." Kiba looked at him confused, Neji winked and Kiba understood to what Neji was referring.

_Do you know? You feel it too, don't you?_

_The love that my heart is saying_

_Do you hear it? Now, look at it now_

_My shy heart that is more beautiful than flowers_

"Ino defiantly worked on him"

"Maybe I should take Naruto to the art shows so he could pick up girls, or he could just come as my date" said Neji with an amusing smirk on his face. He drank his water innocently, yet he noticed that the Uchiha had tensed once he said that. Both he and Kiba laughed. Sasuke turned around and glared at them. He turned heel as he looked at that smiling blond once more.

_Look at me. Hold my hand tightly_

_Isn't this a happy feeling? It's a shining destiny_

_The fragrance of love is making me smile_

"Hyuga, do you really think we should say that in front of him" asked Kiba, mischief in his eyes, Neji wrapped his arm around Kiba and smiled

"Yes. For three reasons. One- it's amusing. Two- it helps him realize that he does have a heart. And three, the most important- It's to remind him of his beloved brother." Neji said with a smile and another drink. Kiba laughed and watched Gaara and Naruto.

"Hyuga, my friend, this is going to be interesting."

* * *

_When the wind blows, I gently close my eyes_

_And whisper a request of love_

_So that you'll be able to feel my heart_

He walked outside to where the pool was. The pool was shining because of the lights. Chairs and tables were placed around; plants and other flowers made the pool seem livelier. He walked to where one of the chairs was to sit down; instead he kicked it out of anger. He took chairs and threw them across the pool. He couldn't take it anymore. All this anger, jealousy, it was building up inside him like an ocean coming to and fro. He couldn't stand seeing Naruto happy with Gaara, seeing Naruto get taken away from him by someone who didn't feel the same.

He was breathing hard and he could feel himself getting so angry. Why was it that Naruto hated him so much? Why was it that he always smiled with Gaara? Why?! He grabbed his tie and threw it across. He was frustrated and his head started to hurt. He pulled his hair back and couldn't help but to feel exhausted all of a sudden.

* * *

_Look into my eyes_

_With a full heart that is beating so fast_

They looked so perfect as they danced. Gaara looked indifferent and very serious but he could tell that he was happy by the way his eyes looked. She was smiling as he turned her. He was holding her dress for it was too long. She really was a very intellectual person. She was courteous, diverse, and beautiful, she was a real catch. Everyone, just like him, stared in awe at how perfectly in sync they were. He frowned slightly.

_How am I suppose to compete with that?! She's ahead of me by just being a woman, not to mention her personality. _He could feel himself getting a bit depressed by just seeing them so content to be together. He got up and left.

* * *

He didn't know what to do. He couldn't go inside and face something that was tormenting his mind repeatedly over and over. He sighed as he pushed his hair back. What was happening to him? He couldn't figure it out. He was having trouble trying to comprehend what these new emotions were doing to him, it was all so new to him and he hated it. He kicked thin air because it irritated him so much. He sat, breathing hard out of frustration. He had to clear his head, he had to calm down; no Uchiha acted like this. He turned and saw something. His eyes widened and he could feel a chill run throughout his body.

"What is that" he said to himself softly. Next to him was a chair that had a towel over it. On that towel, curse his good eyesight, he could see a small bug crawling its way up to highest point of the chair. It then spread its wings and flew inside Sasuke's tuxedo. Sasuke panicked and tried hard to take the bug out his body. "Damn it!" he yelled as he got up and tried hard to get rid of the bug. He wasn't paying attention to what he was doing, all he knew was that he didn't want that bug to crawl inside his body. He was near the edge of the pool, he slipped.

* * *

The breeze was quite relaxing to him. Naruto walked down the flight of stairs, his mind still preoccupied of the recent events of Ino, Gaara and the occasional Uchiha. He felt like going under something and just staying there but he was a guy, and guys don't do that….EVER! Deep in his thought, something snapped him back to reality; it was faint but he knew he heard right, a splash. He ran down the stairs and felt himself hold in his breath. His eyes widened as he saw bubbles come from underneath. Then a body came up and began splashing frantically.

"Help….me……!" he heard the body scream in a desperate tone. He looked closer and realized who it was.

_Teme!_ He yelled in his mind as he took off his shoes, the jacket and the shirt as he ran to dive into the water.

Sasuke was trying anxiously to search for breath. His body was tense and he couldn't reach up above the water. His lungs were burning with the water that was going inside him. He wanted, needed air but he couldn't. He closed his eyes one last time and felt his whole body go numb, the last thing on his mind was Naruto…

* * *

The doors opened and in came a student running inside. He was breathing hard and was catching his breath; everyone looked at him at what was wrong with him.

"He fell in! Sasuke," yelled the student finally. Gaara turned as soon as the student mentioned Sasuke's name "Sasuke-kun fell into the pool!" Kiba, Neji and Gaara both stood up from their chairs with wide eyes. All three ran immediately and everyone followed behind. Their heartbeats increased knowing what had happened to Sasuke. Neji and Kiba looked back and forth to find Sasuke's body, to actually see if what the student said was true.

"What's the big deal? Why so nervous?" asked Sakura concern as she too ran to where the pool was. Neji kept running hoping his friend was alright.

"Because he can't swim" he said as they reached the pool. Everyone stopped dead on their tracks when they saw what was happening in front of them. Neji and Kiba's eyes widened along with their mouths, Gaara stood there, his heart hurting because of all the running.

Naruto was freaking out. His heart was racing hard; his stomach felt as if it was in knots and all that was running through his mind was for the Uchiha to start breathing again.

_C'mon on Teme, wake up, snap out if it!!! Open your damn eyes!_ He yelled in his head. His eyes were wide and he was pressing both his hands on the Uchiha's chest. "Sasuke, wake up! C'Mon!" he said out loud as he began to shake him. _If you don't wake up, there's no choice than to…_ his words stopped, knowing what he had to do if the Uchiha didn't start breathing. His heart was beating fast and he couldn't help but panic. He grabbed the Uchiha by the jacket and shook him violently and startled slapping him on the occasion. "Teme, wake up! Stop playing around!" he said, a lump in his throat as he was saying these words.

Everyone around looked at complete horror as they saw the raven's state. Neji could see that Naruto was scared shitless because Sasuke wouldn't wake up. He was shocked though when he witnessed Naruto slapping the raven's cheeks hard back and forth. Gaara looked mortified at how the blond was yelling the Uchiha's name and telling him to hurry and wake up.

Naruto didn't know what to do anymore, he was running out of time and the Uchiha was still not breathing. _I have to do this…_ He pinched the Uchiha's nose and breathed in deeply. He lowered his head close enough to the Uchiha's, their lips brushing. Naruto could feel heat go to his cheeks but he ignored it. Their lips touched as he forced the air from his mouth to the other's. He could feel a tingling sensation when his lips touched the raven's but he was too concentrated into having Sasuke breathe again. He continued the process two more times.

He was about to do it the third time, his heart beating like crazy. _Sasuke, don't you dare…_ He thought in the back of his head. Again, he breathed in as much as he could and lowered his head to the raven's lips. As he pushed the air into Sasuke, something felt different. Naruto felt something touch his tongue. His eyes widened once he felt Sasuke's tongue touch his, he tried to push away but Sasuke took the opportunity to pull him closer. Naruto was stunned at what the Uchiha was doing to him, Sasuke finally pulled away. Naruto looked at the raven with wide eyes, Sasuke sat up and looked at the blond with a smirk. Naruto's anger fired at seeing that smirk. He did the one thing that came to his mind, and punched the onyx eyed teen. "You bastard!" he said as he picked up his converse and his belongings and left.

Everyone around them stared in relief and just horror. Relief that the Uchiha was alive and horror at the fact that Naruto and Sasuke **KISSED **right before their eyes. Neji and Kiba looked at Sasuke with sneaky smiles as said raven smirked at finally confirming his feelings. Gaara watched as the frustrated blond departed from his sight. He had that unusual feeling in him again, he tried to figure out why he felt so irritated at the Uchiha when he saw him kiss Naruto like that but he just glared at him.

* * *

He placed the toothpaste to his orange colored brush. He placed the brush in his mouth, his tongue feeling the soft almost solid like paste. He sighed and took a hold of his brush as soon as the tip of his tongue began to burn, tasting the mint in his mouth. He looked in the mirror and flashes of him and Sasuke began to flow back into his mind.

_He breathed in as much as he could and lowered his head to the raven's lips. Naruto's eyes widened once he felt Sasuke's tongue touch his._

Naruto stopped brushing his teeth and could feel his heart race rapidly and see red colored cheeks. He also had a sudden urge to just gargle with Clorox to take away the feeling he had in his mouth. He brushed harder as he thought of Sasuke's lips against his. _That was CPR, not a kiss!_ He tried to convince himself. "Teme!" was the last thing he said with his mouth full of white foam.

* * *

The weather was horrible. It was grey, wind blowing violently as drips of water were falling diagonally by the wind. It was cold and there was lighting as well. The trees were blowing off harshly and it didn't seem that the weather was going to get any better. This all applied to the Uchiha household as well.

Iruka stood by the raven's side as said raven read the paper in front of him with a smirk plastered in his happy face. Next to Iruka were maids lined up in a row, one of them was serving the Uchiha's tea. Sasuke sneezed and felt as if he was coming with a cold. The impact of the sneeze resulted in the maid pouring the tea into an off direction. She bowed in both shame and fear.

"Gomen young Master. I'll make another cup of tea right away." she said apologizing in a soft voice, afraid of being fired like all the others. Sasuke looked up for the first time at the maid; he was too distracted to even pay attention to what the maid had said before.

"What?" he said simply. Iruka's eyes widened slightly at how the Uchiha's attention was wandering this morning. The Uchiha hadn't complained at all this whole morning which was much of an astonishment to everyone in the household.

"Master Sasuke, are you feverish? Should I call Dr. Kotetsu to check up on you?" asked Iruka concerned for the raven's strange behavior. Sasuke smirked arrogantly.

"Iruka, since when have you seen me ever get sick? I'm fine" he said with a tone that sounded so….strange. This was all new to Iruka for Sasuke to sound so happy, well less angry than usual. "Iruka, start the car." he said with a smile ghosting his face. Iruka glanced at his watch; it read **7:30 a.m.** this was really starting to concern the man. Sasuke left to school early, sure, but at 7:30 in the morning? No. The academic genius always left around 8:25 to make it to school ten minutes before school had started. "Um, Master, it's too early, the school gates haven't even opened yet." Sasuke smirked.

"Iruka-san, don't you know that the early bird gets the worm but the second rat eats the cheese?" he said. Iruka didn't know what to comment to his saying so he just changed the subject.

"I shall fire this maid"

"Why? She didn't do anything wrong," Iruka's eyes widened even more, he just couldn't believe what Sasuke was saying. Sasuke got up and placed his arm over Iruka, this really was concerning Iruka. "Iruka-san, you really shouldn't be too harsh to the maids. Be more forgiving" he said as he walked to the window. Iruka was wondering what had happened to the raven before today. Sasuke didn't seem himself, and he didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad. "The weather is so nice today" he heard Sasuke say as the raven left the room, lighting hitting as he said this. Even the maids noticed Sasuke's odd behavior, yet were grateful that he wasn't firing them all

* * *

Naruto was exhausted, after having practiced basketball by himself for more than an hour, he knew he needed a shower and some rest. He had left his shampoo, and soap in the shower in the school so like that he could just be ready and save up some time. He began to take off his clothing and turned on the shower, steam was surrounding the area.

He got in and began to rinse all the sweat off, he grabbed for the shampoo but to his dismay it wouldn't budge from the shelf. He furrowed his eyebrows and wondered what was going on. He grabbed the conditioner and the same problem occurred, both wouldn't budge. He gave up with the shampoo and conditioner and merely used the soap for everything. He had an idea to who was responsible for this but he wasn't going to let the Uchiha get under his skin, no, not today.

After having finished his shower he looked for his clothes, which he couldn't find. He started too feel that rage rise inside him but said nothing. Like he said before, he wasn't going to let the Uchiha get under his skin today. He growled and just tightened his fist. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to the locker where he had put his school uniform. As he touched the handle however he found a wet and sticky kind of gel-like substance that was on his lock. He tried to brush it off but only felt his anger rise even more.

He **FINALLY** got his uniform on- using just one hand because of the damn gel substance- and was glad that he had successfully put on something with just a free hand. Once done he went to the bathroom that was outside the gym, he didn't trust that damn locker room anymore. He walked in, turned on the faucet and grabbed a handful of soap. As he tried to wash away the substance, his eyes widened in horror. _NO FUCKING WAY!!!!!!!_ He finally snapped. He tried to get a paper towel to wash it away but no success. His hands- instead of being covered in that gel like substance- were now covered in orange dye. Sasuke had somehow managed a way to put orange dye or food coloring into the soap so that his hands would get worse than they already were.

* * *

"_**TEME!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

He chuckled low as he saw the expression on the blonde's face. Naruto was kicking everything in his sight in the bathroom as he found out what he had done. Orange really did good look on him, so he thought, what the heck. The blond looked cute in a way to the raven as he saw what he was doing in the television.

"_I'm going to fucking kill you! Just you watch!" _He couldn't help but to laugh at Naruto's angry face, it was adorable yet priceless. From behind him Kiba and Neji were having their own conversation as usual, drinking tea and just looking at how the Uchiha looked less annoyed at the world.

"What was the point of this?" asked the Hyuga calmly as he drank his tea, Kiba had a grin on his face. "He tells us to come earlier than usual and all he's been doing is watch Naruto all day" Neji shook his head as he sighed

"Poor whiskers. It's the first time Uchiha here worked so hard to get on someone's nerve."

"Exactly, why try and make it hard for Naruto?"

"Whiskers did save your life Uchiha "

"You should say thank you" Neji added, feeling sorry for the way Sasuke was torturing the poor blond teen.

"Hn" responded the Uchiha "Mind your damn business. Have you and Sabaku changed places today? Stop scolding me as if I'm a child."

"Speaking of, where is that panda?" Kiba asked in wonder, Neji slightly tilted his head and looked at the floor.

"Ever since we've come back, it's like he went into depression again. Really, it's like a lover's war"

"Maa, Ino is so hard to please" Kiba said, thinking of Ino when she really is frightening. Sasuke looked bored at the sudden topic of Gaara. Every time now, when the redhead's name came, he felt that anger come up.

"He should be more straightforward if he likes her" said Sasuke as he settled into his chair, closing his eyes. Neji and Kiba looked at each other and scoffed. If only the Uchiha could take his own advice. They heard Sasuke chuckle once more as he looked at the blonde's expression. Sasuke **REALLY**needed to take his own advice.

* * *

The snow was hitting his face, his jacket, everything. He wasn't cold; he could handle the weather as he continued to play. Shukaku, the name he gave his violin when Ino had given it to him when he was younger was heard. He had a lot on his mind and the only thing to clear it- or distract it at most- was to play what he felt deep in his heart. Lately, every time he played, he would play that sad song; the song he played the fist time he met the blond.

Gaara was too concentrated to think of anything right now, so that was good for the most part. The bits of snow landed on top of his red hair but he didn't mind, he just wanted to play Shukaku and not stop. He played with such emotion, something he didn't show. Shukaku could be heard as beautiful to human ears but to him, Shukaku was crying as he played. It had surprised him so, that Shukaku was weeping so much, but it surprised him more to find that one of the stings had broke. He looked at the broken string with wide eyes. He couldn't believe that Shukaku had broken like that; he was bewildered to say the least. He put his bow down and sighed.

Something was happening to him and he didn't know what. He placed Shukaku and the bow on the bench next to him. He sat down and looked at the small cut on his pointer finger that the string had made once it broke. He looked away and began to think of everything he was avoiding ever since the welcoming party for Ino. He bent down as he placed his hands on his face silently. He didn't want to think of all this, not now. He closed his eyes and remembered how it felt to have Naruto's touch when they danced. Then he felt that pain when he thought of Naruto kissing Sasuke.

He heard footsteps but he didn't look up, he was too deep in thought. Finally he saw shoes in front of him. He slowly lifted his head, knowing fully well who it was. He saw that tanned whiskered face. Those blue eyes looking at him with concern. Gaara sighed quietly and looked away from the blonde's gaze. He didn't want to talk to him.

Naruto didn't say anything, he merely looked at Gaara with concern. He saw Gaara look so stressed by him just being there. He felt something for Gaara and wanted to show it to him in a way. He saw Gaara's hand and acknowledged the fact that he had blood on his finger. He sat down on the floor and took out Gaara's handkerchief that he had with him. He unfolded it and tried to take a hold of Gaara's hand. Gaara pulled his hand closer, trying to resist yet Naruto held it tighter.

_When it gets hard, lucky in my life_

_You come towards me like a dream_

"Hold still" he said as Gaara glared at the tree that was far away. Again, he could feel that sensation run throughout his body like electricity. He wondered to why he felt this only with Naruto and not Ino. "I'll leave you alone when I'm done" he heard Naruto grumble. He looked at Naruto as said blond was tying the handkerchief around his finger.

_When I get sad, lucky in my dream_

_You hold me tight with warm embrace_

Why was it that it was only _this_ blond that made him feel as if he had something in his stomach. He looked away again as he remembered that kiss between Naruto and Sasuke, his heart feeling that pain again.

_I smile like this, always_

_Even when the world makes it hard_

_I don't ever want to show my tears._

Everything Naruto was doing was being recorded from far away. It angered them all seeing what Naruto was doing to the redhead whom they also liked and feared. They were crouched down behind a bush, trying to use this as blackmail.

_Even though you don't know my heart yet_

_Because I can still keep your smile, even from afar,_

_It's a relief_

"What? Sasuke isn't enough so he has to go for Gaara as well? Does he want to die?"

"He really is crazy" She said with malice in her voice. She just couldn't and wouldn't accept the fact that her Sasuke had kissed that thing named Naruto Uzumaki. Even worse, Naruto was going after the redhead that her friend had so desperately tried to get his attention from. Camera still in hand, she glared at the scene that was before her.

"He really is a fox"

"Who does he think he is? Why would Sasuke-kun like someone like that lowlife?!"

"What do we do now?"

Naruto finished knotting the white handkerchief. He felt his hear ache as he was giving back the one thing he had of Gaara. He looked up at Gaara with sad blue eyes. Gaara still wouldn't look at him but he noticed that the red head was breathing abnormally the whole time. It looked like he was in pain but Naruto said nothing of the situation. He felt his heart heavy once more, he got up and walked.

_When I want to cry, lucky in my love_

_You look so handsome in my imagination_

He stopped once he saw the violin and bow placed on the bench. He noticed that one of the strings broke. He took off his backpack and took off his orange coat, only to be left with the school uniform. He placed the coat over the violin and bow so that they wouldn't get wet or damaged and went on walking.

_When I'm frustrated, lucky in my world_

_You hold me tight like a dream_

Gaara finally looked straight ahead once he knew Naruto was out of his sight. He felt a lump in his throat while the blond was present. He turned to pick up his belongings only to find an orange coat on top of them. He felt his heart feel a bit lighter after that, he looked towards Naruto's direction only to find him gone.

* * *

He had his eyes closed as he lay on the mats that he had placed in the middle of the gym. He had classical music playing on his I-pod as he listened. He felt so content as a smirk was placed on his face. Near him was a plate full of fruit. Why was he here? He was waiting for a certain blond whiskered teen that he enjoyed to see when he made that cute annoyed expression. Once he heard footsteps he figured it was the blond that he had been waiting for all this time.

"Dobe, must you be late?" he said out loud, his eyes still closed. He smiled to himself "Next time don't be late usuratonkachi" he said with a small smile as he opened his eyes to see blue ones. To his dismay, however, he found three pairs of eyes, none to which he wanted to see. All three smiled at him innocently as he glared with a frown on his face.

In reality Sasuke had always hated technology, more specific; cameras but not just any camera, oh no. He hated video cameras; more precisely he hated this camera that was in his hands. He noticed that all three girls had sat next to him to see his face. He glared at how close they were to him, how their perfume was bothering his nose. One of them pointed at the obvious scene, what was her name? Kin? He saw of how Naruto was kneeling down to touch Gaara's hand and put something on it. He could feel a chill go down his body, his throat hurting as if he was about to choke.

All three girls looked at Sasuke with satisfactory smiles at how the Uchiha was reacting. He wasn't showing much emotion but by just his glare, it was enough for all of them. Sasuke's thoughts began to over flow with the fact that Naruto was still with Sabaku. Why is he always protecting him? Always with him? He could feel Naruto leave his grasp, knowing that Sabaku was the one who controlled the blond. He wanted Naruto to be his, but didn't know how. His mind went numb at the thought of Naruto with Gaara. He got up to head for the exit, camera still in hand.

Sakura, Karin and Kin followed the Uchiha with delight. Their plan had worked and they were oh so happy to see that the Uchiha was starting to hate the blond boy.

"Nee, Sasuke-kun, I think that thing has been trying to lure Gaara-kun into his mind games"

"Mhm, why else would Gaara-kun be so protective of that fish paste thing?"

"Sasuke-kun, for the sake of your friendship with Gaara, you should get rid of that blond" They all said innocently as he walked. All these words coming from their mouth, it was annoying to him. His anger was rising even more and he needed to take it out. "He's such a no good low life!" That was the last strand of his patience with these annoying girls. Only he could insult the blond, no one else.

Sasuke stopped dead on his tracks and glared at Karin with such fierceness. "Karin, shut up," he said coldly, making a shiver go down all three girls. Karin looked shocked at what her beloved Sasuke had said to her. "You're annoying, one more word out of you and I'll break your neck" he threatened as Karin's eyes widened with horror, her mouth parted with horror as well. They all jumped in fear when they heard Sasuke throw the camera to the floor, making it break into pieces in the process. Karin gasped as she saw her camera break in pieces. Sasuke walked off, still in anger with the thought of Naruto never looking his way. Once he left Karin had ran to where her camera was and picked up the pieces with a small pout on her face.

"This was a new edition" Karin said with a whine, Kin and Sakura walked to her side and tried to reassure her.

* * *

School was over and Naruto was walking in campus ground. It was cold but he could handle it. He had been less of himself for the past couple of days. All he could think of was Gaara and the occasional kiss that he had with the raven. His mind wandered and came back, so it was hard for him to concentrate most of the time. He looked back and forth, debating whether or not to cross the little forest and practice. He was hesitant about it, he sighed. _I could just go to see if my coat is there_ Naruto thought as he ran toward the direction of the forest.

_Is Gaara there too?_ He hoped as he finally got to the spot Gaara always played the violin. He stopped only to see that there was no one there. He felt his heart hurt but he already knew that Gaara wasn't going to be there. He caught his breath as he looked around to see if his coat was there from this morning, no trace of anything was there. He sighed and thought of those green eyes that belong to a certain redhead.

_Stop acting like such a girl Naruto!_ He lectured himself. He turned around to go back, only to find himself in front of a raven with onyx eyes. Blue eyes locked with onyx eyes. Those onyx eyes that looked angered and in pain. He then remembered the words Ino had told him.

_"Sasuke has always been lonely. He does all that to hide the fact that he's hurt, he puts up a barrier to show that he's not weak" _

Naruto looked at him with some sympathy; Sasuke on the other hand, took it the wrong way. "What? Were you expecting someone else?" Naruto's sympathy was gone after that comment. He looked at the Uchiha and growled.

"What are you-"

"What? Do I need permission from you or Sabaku to come here?" Hearing the mention of Gaara made Naruto's chest hurt. He didn't want to deal with Sasuke now. He passed Sasuke to leave, Sasuke grabbed him from the shoulder, making Naruto wince in pain. "I'm not done talking to you" he threatened with a glare. Naruto glared back

"I am, let go teme" Naruto said as he freed himself from the Uchiha's grasp, Sasuke still held Naruto from his wrist and looked at Naruto with such serious eyes. He couldn't get his words out the way he wanted to and he knew that there was tension between them right now.

"I have something to say"

"Fine. Say it and leave me alone" Naruto sounded unconcerned. His voice was bland and his eyes looked almost lifeless. Sasuke could still feel his heart beat so fast. "You think you can toy with my emotions like this? That you can do whatever you want with me?" he gritted with clenched teeth, his grip tightened on Naruto's wrist.

"I'm not doing shit to you" he said as he freed himself once more from Sasuke.

"You're just lucky you're adorable, if not, you'd regret the day you ever met me" Sasuke said low, his glare intensifying ten fold.

_Adorable?? _Naruto looked at him with those blue eyes, his breathing slow and hard. Naruto started to walk only to be pushed to a nearby tree. He closed his eyes by the impact and smelled the faint scent of musk and mint. He opened his eyes as he saw onyx ones staring deep into his soul.

"Teme, what are you doing!?" he yelled, feeling Sasuke tighten his hold on Naruto's school jacket. His heart began to race fast and he felt anxiety fill his whole body. He saw how Sasuke's head lowered to his, their lips so close. Naruto could feel Sasuke's warm breath and all he did was hold his own. He was scared shitless once more and all that he had in his mind was to get away from the raven. Naruto turned his head as soon as Sasuke was about to kiss him, he moved his head back and forth to avoid the raven's lips. Finally after a failed attempt, Sasuke let go of Naruto rather forcefully. Naruto looked scared, his eyes were big and his body felt cold. Sasuke looked at the blond with a look of hurt and surprise but Naruto didn't notice.

"You hate me that much?" hurt could be heard from Sasuke's voice when he said that. Naruto didn't respond he didn't trust his voice enough to give the Uchiha a response. Sasuke looked at the blond with searching eyes, it was true, Naruto would never look his way, only Gaara. It angered him to no end. He didn't want to see Naruto anymore, he needed to get away from this boy. He turned heel, only to leave Naruto dazed and scared. As soon as Sasuke left Naruto collapsed to the ground, he stayed there and didn't dare move.

* * *

"Hey! Knucklehead! Wake your ass up now! Aren't you going to school?!" She yelled as she pulled the covers off Naruto, Naruto pulled them back with force.

"No, I'm not going to that hell called school" Naruto spat with a glare. Tsunade's eyes widened and her expression showed astonishment for her grandson to say that. She went to plan B

"You want to die young don't you Naruto? Want to fly 10 meters away with one punch?" she threatened as she cracked her knuckles. Both her and Naruto knew of the strength that Tsunade held, to why neither him, Jiraiya or Konohamaru messed with her. Until today.

"Do what you want, kill me for all I care," Tsunade heard Naruto say "I'd rather be killed by your hands than by those at school" Naruto grumbled low enough for Tsunade not to hear. Tsunade was shocked that Naruto was asking to be beaten by someone like Tsunade! He had enraged the beast but said beast had done nothing but to pull the covers from the blond "I told you! I'm not fucking going! I'd rather be eaten alive by a pack of wild tigers than to go to school today" he yelled as he glared at his grandmother.

"Why you little-"

"Nee, Obaa-chan isn't it Golden week? There is no school" said Konohamaru. Tsunade looked at the younger grandson and her eyes widened in realization. Naruto glared at the blond woman.

_Damn old baba! She forgot didn't she?! She's getting old…_ Thought Naruto as he glared at the sheepish woman. Naruto was about to go under the covers once more until he heard Konohamaru speak once more.

"Oh, Onii-chan, this came for you" he held a white piece of paper with a rainbow on the bottom left it had a heart on his name. Before he could get a hold of it, Tsunade snatched it from the brunette's hand. Jiraiya came into the room to see what all the commotion had been about only to find Naruto still in bed and Tsunade opening a letter in her hands.

"What's that? A love letter?"

"Quiet and let me read" snapped Tsunade as she opened the letter. Their eyes widened at what it said inside.

_**Konichiwa! I would love to invite you to my house for my 20th Birthday, please come and celebrate it with me, it would mean so much. Don't forget the gift! ~Ino Yamanaka**_

Tsunade gasped and so did Jiraiya as they read the letter. They just couldn't believe what the letter said. An invitation for Naruto, their Naruto!

"Naruto? To a party?!"

"Could it be that he's with those rich people?! Oh Tsunade! Tonight we dine like kings!"

Naruto was both stupefied and insulted. His grandparents-no matter how much he loved them- were insulting him and he felt angered. They were going crazy, according to the blond teen. He saw how his grandparents were jumping up and down with joy, because of this he could feel his brow twitch in irritation.

"Nee! Let me see!" he yelled, but both adults were too into their fantasy world to actually listen to the blue eyed teen. Naruto grumbled under his breath at the lack of attention his grandparents were giving him, Konohamaru looked at his guardians as if they were crazy and only looked at Naruto.

"What is he going to wear?" asked the old man, Tsunade thought and then she smiled a wide grin. Looking at his grandmother's expression made Naruto get a chill. He knew that when that woman had a smile like that, all hell was going to break loose.

* * *

_Almost paradise_

_Warmer than the sun_

_Are your eyes that are looking at me_

_It's as though I have the whole world_

It was official. Naruto Uzumaki-16 year's old, blond blue eyed teen who was parentless and only lived with his grandparents and cousin- hated and he meant **HATED **to go shopping. Especially when the one that was dragging him around like a rag cloth was his hard-headed big breasted grandmother, Tsunade. He felt like some mannequin that was being fitted for so many different clothing, to which none looked any decent on him. It wasn't because he was ugly, no- he was handsome and Naruto knew it- it was because nothing would bring out his style, his personality.

_In my life_

_Like a light in my tired life_

_If only I can cherish forever the love you gave to me._

They had gone through 15 different stores already and his feet were killing him. He looked at Tsunade to see if she felt the same……not even remotely close. He gave a frustrated sigh as they entered yet another store. "Maa, Obaa-chan, can't we just rest for a while?"

"Rest?! You must be completely out of your mind! You see this?" she grabbed his cheeks a bit forcefully making Naruto make almost a fish like face. Naruto furrowed his browns as Tsunade moved his face back and forth "You can't get a pretty girl, or any girl at this point, with just this face" she said with a face that made Naruto look his grandmother uncomfortable.

_All of my love_

_All of my life_

_Hanging all I have on the line_

_I love you._

_Is she trying to say I'm ugly? _Naruto narrowed his eyes at Tsunade as she still held his cheeks. "What is that suppose to mean you old baba?!?!?!" Naruto yelled, making Tsunade let go of his cheeks and clenched her hands into a fist with an expression of anger.

_Like the blue ocean is our wonderful paradise_

_I can go anywhere if it's with you to my paradise._

"Shut it you knucklehead!" she hit him upside the head; Naruto winced in pain and touched his bump.

"Ita! Obaa-chan! That hurt!!!"

* * *

"I can't believe it. We went all about looking for something, anything for you and found nothing."

"Is Naruto that ugly?"

"Who are you calling ugly you perv!?"

They were all exhausted; mainly Naruto and Tsunade- Jiraiya and Konohamaru had stayed at home knowing full well what Tsunade's wrath would do if angered. Konohamaru came into the kitchen, game device in hand as he saw his cousin and grandmother on the floor, moping at the failed shopping. The young 12 year old looked at his grandfather as said man grinned like a maniac.

"Nee, Onii-chan, you didn't find anything?" asked the brunette, Naruto looked at his cousin and glared. "You know, Moegi told me about those shoujo manga's and normally wouldn't a fairy god mother or something like that come and help out or something?" asked the boy as he continued playing his game. Naruto looked at the boy curiously.

_Why would he be reading shoujo manga? And who's Moegi?_ Naruto thought as said cousin pushed the buttons on his game, his tongue sticking out as he put more concentration to his game. Jiraiya chuckled in a booming baritone voice and looked at his wife. Tsunade kept looking at him and finally the man took out a rectangular box with a red bow on it. He handed it to Naruto and the blond looked at it confused.

As he unwrapped it he found himself widen his eyes and gasp. This was perfect, no it was him. He was thanking whoever had brought him this gift. _Did Gaara bring it?_

"Here" Jiraiya said as he handed Naruto the small letter that was inside. It read:

_**To: Naruto Uzumaki**_

_**From: Ino**_

_**Hope this will fit you, I noticed how orange looks very cute on you, please wear it to my party**_

Naruto had a bittersweet feeling deep inside as he read the letter. His chest started to pound hard which made it hurt. He frowned at the letter and at the clothes. He didn't know whether to accept it or not anymore.

* * *

Jazz music was heard over the loud voices of people's chatter and conversation. There were guys that were serving the drinks and food. The room was lit dimly but it was good enough to see. There were small rectangular tables that held some objects; one held the cake and the others held food, presents, candles and such.

"Oh Neji-kun, why didn't you contact me? You said you were going to call"

He was at a loss of excuses. He looked at the young woman that was on his near right. Really, sometimes it was hard to be so popular among the female and male population. To his right there were three young women and to the left were only two. He scratched his forehead in a very cute way that made the woman smile.

"You said you were going to take me on a date" another said. He didn't know what to say really. To him, women sounded so adorable and amusing when they tried to sound hurt.

"Same here, Neji-kun" he gave a charming smile, making the young women melt in his hand. He needed to get away from them, no matter how entertaining it was.

"Nee, Neji-kun, who are you with"

"Are you alone? I don't see your date"

"You could be mine"

"He's mine"

"Get your hands away from him!"

He backed away as they began to grab a hold of him. Really, he really needed to get away from them before they became wild. He tried to think of something without sounding harsh but couldn't really muster anything. He searched to find an excuse. Finally he set his eyes on someone and he began to form a plan. His eyes twinkled as his smirk widened. Being bisexual really did have its advantages for the Hyuga, and he was grateful for that. His face became radiant as he began to move away from the women.

"Ah, excuse me, I apologize, I have to go." he apologized as the women began to pout. It really was entertaining while it lasted. "Babe, why are you so tardy" he said as he walked towards his 'babe'. He put his arm around the other and began to walk. The other looked at Neji as if he was crazy. He was confused beyond belief as the Hyuga practically dragged him to a table were he knew the two that were standing around it. One was wearing a brown buttoned down shirt with dress pants, the other was wearing a dark blue jacket, white button down shirt and dress pants .Neji's 'babe' looked at Kiba and smiled at him, Kiba grinned. He looked at the Uchiha and frowned.

Right on front of Sasuke was the one person he didn't want to see yet. After that event that happened in the forest he didn't know what to do and it frustrated him. He glared at Naruto as said blond kept looking at him, frowning. He examined him, to see how he looked. Naruto looked exquisitely adorable to his taste. Naruto wore black dress pants along with dress shoes. He wore a button down red silk shirt and over it he wore an orange buttoned down vest. To Sasuke, Naruto looked adorably cute…not that he would say it out loud of course.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ino-san invited me, what of it?"

"Pretty damn late, don't you think, what are you, a girl?" His voice was nonchalant but Naruto could notice the hurt in the raven's voice. He looked at Sasuke, those dark onyx eyes that looked so interesting.

"Don't listen to him whiskers, you look fucking adorable, if I was into guys" commented the tattooed brunette as he drank his glass, Naruto glared at the Inuzuka. "You always look good when you dress up" he gave that canine like smile

_Is that suppose to be a compliment dog-breath?_

"You look especially cute today Naruto" complimented Neji as he looked into those blue eyes. Naruto could feel his face heat up as the Hyuga looked at him in with those eyes and that smile. Sasuke growled at seeing the Hyuga flirt with the blond.

"Don't give the dobe false hope. You can't make a silk purse out of a sow's ear" Said the raven as his eyes closed, his face expressionless. Kiba's eyes and mouth widened. He looked at the Hyuga and back to the Uchiha.

"Is it me or did Uchiha say the right expression?"

"Wow, Sasuke you've been studying your idioms" Neji said with a knowing smirk, Sasuke glared. Sasuke looked at the blond in front of him. To him, the blond looked so adorable but it hurt him to see him like that, with those innocent blue eyes. He scoffed and smirked at the blond teen, Naruto retaliated with a glare, without anybody noticing.

Naruto heard clapping throughout the place, he turned to see Ino. She wore a beautiful purple dress, it had a strap around her neck, showing her shoulders and a sash she held by the hands. Next to her was him, she was holding on to him by the arm. Gaara looked so expressionless, he looked almost depressed. He wore a black shirt with the collar unbuttoned, over it he wore a grey blazer with black dress pants.

They came to stop and noticed that two maids came and handed Gaara his violin. She stood smiling as her birthday cake cam closer to her. Gaara placed the violin to his chin and prepared his bow. Naruto smiled as he saw Ino's happy face. Gaara began to play.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you." everyone was singing with the tempo of Gaara's playing. Sasuke noticed how Gaara seemed more serious than usual. Naruto was happy to see how Ino smiled so beautifully as the candles made her face glow. "Happy Birthday, dear Yamanaka Ino. Happy Birthday to you!" Gaara stopped playing as soon as everyone finished. Ino looked at Gaara, still smiling, then back at her cake and blew out her candles. Everyone clapped.

Gaara sighed as he saw everyone's happy faces, especially Ino's. A maid came to take Gaara's violin however he didn't even look at her, instead he walked angrily, violin in hand. Sasuke noticed and looked at the redhead with curiosity. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows at what Gaara had done.

"Thank you guys for coming here and celebrating my 20th Birthday here with me" Ino spoke as Naruto watched Gaara's departing back. He looked back at Ino and tried to smile. "I'm thankful for the care my parents gave me and for my friends. However, I want to take advantage of this gathering to announce something. This is the reason to why I had a party today, which I don't do,"

Hearing this made everyone wonder what is it that Ino was about to announce. Naruto tilted his head slightly. "Why did Gaara leave? Is Ino announcing their marriage?" joked Neji, at hearing that Naruto looked down with a frown on his face. He could feel that heavy feeling in his heart once more.

"I will be leaving to go to Rome once more next week and I'm not coming back"

All four of their eyes widened. It just wasn't possible. Naruto felt his lips part slightly. _No, you can't leave._ He heard himself say in the back of his head. He looked at Ino and she looked calm, he questioned to why she was doing this. _Don't you know that Gaara loves you…?_

"I have arranged everything,"

"What is Ino talking about?!" Finally spoke Kiba looking for an answer from either the Uchiha or Hyuga.

"My parents made a path for me where I don't have to work to be successful, but I want to use my abilities and make my own path" she continued, Naruto felt like speaking up on behalf of Gaara. She just couldn't do this. He felt a lump in his throat. "I won't be taking over my parents' law firm. I want to make my own decisions and experience them myself, I want to choose my own path

"Everyone, please understand and be happy" she said with one last smile, she bowed and left. Everyone was still quiet, not knowing what to say of Ino's announcement. Neji turned to Kiba and sighed in disagreement.

"Really, Ino is so unpredictable" Kiba looked down and shook his head.

"Gaara's probably heartbroken, did he know?" He looked at the Uchiha who only scoffed arrogantly and smirked.

"Well, now we know why he was so depressed" said the Uchiha. Neji took a deep breath in. He felt bad for Gaara that his one love was leaving.

"It really sounds amazing, but what about Gaara?"

At hearing that, Naruto's heart started to hurt even more. He didn't want Gaara to feel so alone like him. He looked back to the direction from where both Ino and Gaara left. Without thinking, he left too.

* * *

He looked at the violin that was on his lap. Shukaku looked so sad to his eyes. He put his fingers all over the violin, feeling the smooth wood, the strings that always made beautiful music. He frowned at Shukaku and then took a small puppet in his hand. It was a puppet that was given to him by Ino as well, the puppet's name was Crow. It was a weird looking puppet and Ino had told him that his brother had made it. He played with Crow, moving the arms and legs. He felt as if his body was drained, his whole being wasn't functioning the way he wanted to. He heard someone walk in, assuming it was Ino for he heard those high heels. She bent down in front of him to look at Crow. Gaara didn't look at Ino; he knew it would make him feel hurt.

"Konichiwa" said Ino as she shook the puppet's hand. Gaara only looked at the puppet, however, hearing Ino's voice made his chest hurt. He stopped playing with the puppet and only held it in mid air, twirling it slightly back and forth. Ino's smile faded as Gaara kept twirling Crow. "You still have Crow. It was the fist time we spent it apart from each other" she said, looking up to green eyes. Gaara looked away, not wanting to face her, still.

"You still remember" he said softly. He felt a lump on his throat and he didn't know why he felt like this. He felt weak right now and he didn't like it. He tried to think of something else but he couldn't with the feeling of betrayal deep inside his heart.

"That was the last time, after that you stopped calling me Nee-san"

"What am I to you?" Gaara didn't mean to say that harsh, but his chest was hurting him and he just wanted that hurt to stop. Ino got up and walked closer to Gaara. She placed her hand on his shoulder and hugged him tightly. Gaara, at first didn't respond, eventually he placed his arms around her hesitantly.

"You're really mad aren't you Gaara" Gaara shoved her away and threw the puppet, that was still in hand, to the garbage. Ino jumped at the sudden pulse of action and looked at Gaara with shocked eyes.

"That's how I feel. I feel like I'm being thrown away" he said with a glare, he didn't want to look at her. But he knew Ino was frowning.

"If there's anything in this world that I wouldn't want to throw away, it's you Gaara" she tried to hold his shoulder once more but was moved away as Gaara got up. Ino looked at his back, her frown still in place. The room felt intoxicating for the both of them. Gaara felt something deep within him that he didn't want to feel.

"That's a lie" he said as he glared at the wall. His fists clenched and he was breathing heavy. Ino felt her heart feel heavy and she spoke with hurt in her voice.

"Gaara, if that was a lie, I wouldn't be bothered with you looking at other people." Gaara's curiosity took the best of him once he heard that. He turned to look at Ino. He saw how her eyes were watery but her expression was strong.

"What are talking about?"

"That day, when you went to Naruto's side to help him, I began to feel hurt and I didn't know why. Funny, huh?" she said with a small smile on her face. Gaara kept looking at Ino and he could feel his heart speed up. He sighed and looked at Ino seriously.

"I'm not in the mood for your jokes Ino" Ino breathed in and tried hard not to cry. She smiled none the less.

"And yet, I was happy." She looked back at those green eyes. "I never knew when Gaara had grown up so much"

"Stop joking!" snapped Gaara. Ino was taken back for a bit and stood quiet. Gaara looked away from her and sat once more on the bed. That hurt feeling was placed on his chest one more. He didn't want to hear this anymore; he just wanted to be alone with Shukaku. "You always do what you want. I can never get too close to you, or too far away. I get all your attention one day and the next it's like I never existed. It's like I'm your fucking toy." he spat, pure anger and hurt flowing through his veins,

"If I were to lose you, I wouldn't be myself." Once Ino said that. He could feel himself breathe in exasperation and close his eyes. He got up and held Ino from her shoulders.

"Then tell me what is it that I am to you?!" he shook her slightly as he talked "I've been in love with you for the past 12 years! Isn't that enough" he said softly, his eyes full of hurt and betrayal. Ino looked at Gaara, too scared to speak. "I'm also a man like every other one you've set your eyes on. I want to hold you, and kiss you like a man" said the red head with anger. Ino couldn't say anything, her eyes were watery as she stared at him. She then hugged Gaara. Gaara didn't say or do anything, merely closed his eyes.

"I know," she reassured him. "And I'm sorry Gaara. I'm really sorry Gaara" Gaara could feel Ino's warmth as she hugged him, it was totally different from the ones before. He could feel her heart beat and she could feel his. "I'm really sorry" Gaara pushed her away gently. Ino looked into green as Gaara looked into light blue. They were close enough to feel each other's warm breath. He reached closer to her, as she did the same. He held her shoulder once more as she closed her eyes slowly; Gaara tilted his head to the side as their lips touched softly.

_If I'm sad, I smell a flower's scent_

_I try to remember your scent that I miss_

_I walk on the streets_

_It seems as if I'm reaching out to your breath in the wind_

Everything to Gaara had stopped. He could hear his heart beat in his ears, such a sensation that filled his whole body as his lips touched soft ones. Gaara was content to hold her like this, to see that she accepted and returned his feelings.

_I know, that you don't know my feelings_

_I miss you, again, I write a letter._

Naruto stood at the door, it was slightly opened, but all he knew right then and there was that his heart was starting to break as he saw Gaara and Ino kissing. His heart began to beat so fast that it was hurting him to say the least. The way their kiss became more passionate made him look down with sadness in those blue eyes. He closed the door in the process, as he could feel water come to his eyes.

_Because my shy feelings float out on flower petals_

_I send them to you._

He backed away, still looking at the floor. He sighed in sadness, not wanting to feel like some emotional girl. He kept backing away even more, his head filled with the image of Gaara and Ino together. The air to him was nauseating and he felt drained.

"_I knew you were gay usuratonkachi" _Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke smirking.

"I am not gay!" he whisper yelled at the raven with a glare. Sasuke's smirked widened as he looked at the small blond. Naruto could feel his cheeks heat up slightly.

"Hn. So you were peeping, I knew you were perverted" Sasuke commented with a victory smirk. Naruto glared even more and walked toward Sasuke to give a piece of his mind, however, he heard the door open. Out of pure fear, Naruto ran to Sasuke's side and tried to give his most convincing smile. Sasuke merely looked straight on to the two who were walking closer to both him and Naruto.

Ino looked very pleased with herself while Gaara looked expressionless as always, but Sasuke knew that Gaara was just as happy. He glared slightly at the two.

"Naruto-kun! You came" said Ino with a smile, her arm leaving Gaara's "Why didn't you come in and say hi?" Naruto glanced at Gaara who looked at Naruto with curious eyes; Naruto gave a sheepish smile at the blond in front of him.

"Well, you see I got a bit sidetracked" Sasuke scoffed quietly as Gaara looked at the Uchiha. "I was just going to say thank you for inviting me." Sasuke's ears perked once he heard Naruto say that. Gaara's eyes narrowed as Sasuke smirked

"We were going out for a drive, why don't you come with us Naruto-kun?" She asked sweetly, Gaara frowned once Ino said that, Naruto once again smiled convincingly and only shook his head repeatedly.

"No! I'm alright! It's, you know…." Sasuke smirked in amusement and took the opportunity to help Naruto out, just this once.

"We were leaving as well" Naruto turned to look at the raven who looked at the blond questioningly. Gaara's eyes widened as he heard the Uchiha say that. Ino was just as surprised.

"We?" she said with a smile gracing her lips. Naruto could feel heat go to his cheeks as Ino looked at him with a sly smile.

"Yes" he looked at the blonde who only glared slightly to the side. "Usuratonkachi and I are going out" Naruto then knew what Sasuke was planning.

"Yes! Sasuke and I are going out!" Sasuke smirked arrogantly seeing how Naruto got caught in his own word play. He glanced at the redhead who only glared back at him. "Please excuse us Ino-chan" Ino smiled at Sasuke as Sasuke kept smirking. Naruto smiled so hard that he could break his face in half. Naruto then felt an arm grab him from across.

"Let's go" Sasuke said as he practically dragged the blue eyed teen. Gaara watched as Sasuke put his arm over Naruto. He didn't know why but he felt an uneasy feeling seeing Naruto with Sasuke. He wanted to keep the Uchiha's arm away from the blond. Sasuke looked back to smile cockily at the green eyed teen. Sasuke pressed Naruto closer to him.

Gaara felt a small pain in his chest as he saw the Uchiha depart with Naruto. Gaara looked at Ino and back at the two in front of him. Ino, on the other hand, only smiled at seeing that the Uchiha was happy.

"We're even" Sasuke whispered to the whiskered teen's ear as they walked off. Naruto's brain was still processing what the raven was doing.

"Nani?" as soon as they got into a corner Naruto tried to free himself from the Uchiha's grasp.

"You rescued me from the pool"

"Rescued?! Teme! I brought you back to life!" Naruto was finally out of Sasuke's grasp and he only glared at the Uchiha, who in returned glared back "We are not even!" then Sasuke smirked and crossed his arms.

"Hn, do you like Gaara? Should I turn and tell him then?" Naruto's eyes widened once the Uchiha was to turn heel. Out of reaction, Naruto took a hold of Sasuke's arm and looked into his onyx eyes in a pleading manner.

"NO! Alright, how about this Teme. You've repaid….10%" he said slowly. Sasuke looked back at those eyes. It made his heart beat faster as he saw those pleading eyes.

"50"

"25" said the blond as he walked off. Sasuke looked at the blond and only smiled slowly as he shook his head. What was this blond doing to him?

* * *

After walking out of the party for personal reasons, Sasuke had offered Naruto to that ride that they had told Ino and Gaara. He agreed none the less, something he learned from Tsunade, never refuse a free offer. So here he was, inside Sasuke's limo.

"Teme, where are we going?"

"Hn"

_Oh great answer. So detailed and vivid, please go on_ Thought the blond sarcastically with the one respond the Uchiha had told him. Naruto looked out the window, an expression mixed with both hurt and boredom. Sasuke noticed and only smirked under his palm. He then brushed his hand softly to Naruto's thigh. He mused to himself as he felt Naruto jump slightly at the sudden contact. "What'd you do that for Teme?!"

"Where here" he said simply as he opened the door. He slipped outside in one swift motion, as Naruto was about to get out from Sasuke's side Sasuke took the opportunity to slam the door to his face.

"TEME!" a smile ghosted his perfect pale face. He really did enjoy hearing that frustrated voice. Finally Naruto stepped out of the car and walked in to the unfamiliar place that the raven chose not to tell the blond of. They both walked down a set of steps and Naruto felt himself look in astonishment at everything once they reached their destination. They were both down the cellar where a bar was. "Amazing" he heard himself say.

Sasuke looked at the tanned teen as said teen was looking around. He felt almost happy to have Naruto by his side like this.

"Nee, why isn't there anyone here?" The Uchiha was brought back to reality at hearing the blonde's voice. The raven looked back and answered with a smirk.

"Chased away" he said as he placed himself on one of the bar stools. He took a hold of the small drink menu that was placed on the side, he glanced at it slightly, already knowing what to order.

"Why?"

"I rented this place till tomorrow, you can do whatever you want"

"Like what?" Naruto was confused beyond belief. He looked back at the Uchiha who turned his head fast enough to look at Naruto's confused face.

"Yell, curse, cry, anything. I can pay someone for you to beat up" suggested the Uchiha. Naruto scoffed with a smile.

_I'd rather kick your ass teme._ Thought the blond. "I'll be alright" he said as Uchiha kept examining his almost content face.

"Baka, I didn't ask how you felt." Naruto glared at the Uchiha and put his head down on the counter. He wouldn't mind taking up the offer of beating up someone senseless. "Did it hurt when you saw Sabaku and Yamanaka kissing?" Naruto was taken back at the abrupt question that the Uchiha had just asked. He was hesitant on his answer as he remembered a couple of minutes ago. He frown and faced his head away from Sasuke.

"No, it's completely understandable for Gaara to be in love with someone like Ino. She's beautiful, smart, rich. Why would I be hurting because of her?"

"You have feelings for Sabaku. Don't you feel threatened?"

"Why should I feel envy towards her? Like I said, she's perfect. Besides, she's a woman and I'm only a guy, it isn't normal for two guys to be together. I really am an idiot" said the blond, still not looking at the Uchiha. Sasuke looked at the blonde's yellow mopped hair.

"Hn. You'd be a real baka if you didn't see the good characteristics in yourself. Sabaku, he's the real idiot. If he had met you first instead of Yamanaka, he would of fallen for you in a heart beat."

"Teme, are you delusional?"

"It's true that you're poor,"

_I never said I was poor you bastard, this isn't helping if you're trying to make me feel better_

"You're a total idiot, but you're the first one to ever have a total effect on someone who's never really felt for anyone in their life." Sasuke said as he looked at the blond. Naruto felt his heart beat faster as the raven looked directly into his blue eyes. He felt a chill go throughout his body once more but he was feeling warm. He knew his face was flushed but he hated the fact that the Uchiha looked so cool and collect.

"Who is that someone?" asked Naruto quietly, Sasuke looked away from the blond and frowned. Sasuke tried to clear his throat, it felt dry and his whole body felt hot. Naruto took the silence as a response of the person being the Uchiha himself. With that he felt his cheeks go hot.

"I'll be back" was the last thing Naruto heard Sasuke say as said raven got up from the bar stool and headed to the restrooms. Naruto stayed still in his seat, much to his surprise since he had a slight case of ADHD. Once the Uchiha left Naruto let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He couldn't swallow his damn saliva, it felt as if his heart was right on his throat.

_Better my heart than that lump_ He thought. He sighed as he touched his forehead. He felt hot and the air seemed a bit warm for him. He tried to fan cool air to his face with his hand. Again, his throat felt dry and he needed something to cool him down. He looked around, his whole body feeling extremely hot. _What was all that about?_ a small part of him said. He then looked up as the bartender gave him some water. Naruto smiled brightly at the bartender who only smiled back slightly and continued to dry the glass cups. Naruto put the glass to his parched lips and drank.

* * *

He felt anxious, his heart beating so fast that he didn't know whether to panic or what. Sasuke was currently in the bathroom, wetting his hot face with ice cold water. He dried his hands and leaned on the sink and placed his right hand to his heart. He could feel the loud thump and he could also hear it in his ears, what was happening to him? Sasuke closed his eyes and lifted his head upwards were the light was. His mind filled with those confused blue eyes and that blush spread across his tan face. Sasuke began to chuckle at the thought of the blond. What was it that made Naruto so different than everyone else in Sasuke's life?

The Uchiha heir opened his eyes once more and took the time to ruffle his bluish-dark hair. He was happy to have Naruto with him like this it made him feel different, more lively. "Why am I feeling like this with you?" he asked out loud with a small smile ghosting his ivory face. He straightened himself as he walked towards the door. He needed to get back to that blond before said blond did anything stupid.

As he walked closer to Naruto, Sasuke noticed something completely different. Naruto didn't have his arms and head down on the table like before, now he looked hunched. His head was moving slightly up and down as if he was waking from his sleep. He wasn't sure, but Sasuke could of sworn that the blond was mumbling. He came closer to the blond and cleared his throat.

"Dobe" he called, Naruto didn't answer. Sasuke shook Naruto slightly and saw how he was droopy and smelled of alcohol. "Usuratonkachi" he growled lowly. He looked at the bartender who looked scared for his life, knowing what the Uchiha would do. The bartender only pointed at the glass that was near the blond. Sasuke took the glass and smelled it, it smelled like vodka. "He drank it all" he asked the bartender with a glare, the other nodded with scared eyes.

"Yes" Sasuke looked back at Naruto and shook him again.

"Hey, dobe wake up. Get a hold of yourself. You idiot" Naruto then looked at Sasuke. His eyes were dazed and his breath smelled like alcohol.

"I….am…..not an idiot" he said in pauses. He was drunk but at least he could still talk coherently. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he saw how the blond was laughing and blushing as he talked. "I am smart." He then looked sad "I'm not well known, I'm poor. You were right, I am an idiot, why bother? You jerk, don't you think I know that? You always remind me"

Sasuke looked at the blond bewilderedly. The blond was spewing non-sense to him. He didn't know whether to leave the blond or stay with him and bring him home.

"Ie….Ie…Ie! Ie, I have no time for this. I need to work hard" Naruto's eyes went sad "I'm not rich, so why am I going to a well known school? Being tortured by people. Obaa-chan is putting us into ruins, my parents are dead, the school fees are high and I have to keep my scholarship by playing basketball. With all this, I have no purpose of being with rich bastards and playing love games with them." Naruto hiccupped, suddenly his head then fell to the flat surface of the table. Sasuke's eyes widened in slight horror.

_When it gets hard, lucky in my life_

_You come towards me like a dream_

_When I get sad, lucky in my dream_

_You hold me tight with warm embrace_

Listening to the blond made him realize that he knew nothing about him. He never knew that his parents were dead, that he was having problems. "Hey, dobe, wake up! Wake up you drunkard." he said as he shook the blond once more. Naruto then picked up his head once more showing a big grin, he looked at Sasuke and merely laughed wholeheartedly at the expression on the Uchiha's face.

_I smile like this, always_

_Even when the world makes it hard_

_I don't ever want to show my tears._

_Even though you don't know my heart yet_

_Because I can still keep your smile, even from afar,_

_It's a relief_

"I'm….. under the weather. Nee! Teme!!!" Sasuke smiled at how Naruto looked happy even when he was saying he was a upset. "Why are you smiling?!" he asked as he shoved the Uchiha a little too hard. Naruto kept shoving the Uchiha, making said raven glare at him. Naruto laughed once more and looked at the Uchiha "I feel better. Teme, how about this, you helped me" he raised his hand and counted five fingers "50 percent" Sasuke chuckled "Ariiiiiiigatou!" Naruto said with the most adorable face Sasuke has seen. "You saved me today Sasuke" his face was calm and his smile looked sincere. Sasuke's heart felt light by hearing Naruto say his name.

_When I want to cry, lucky in my love_

_You look so handsome in my imagination_

_When I'm frustrated, lucky in my world_

_You hold me tight like a dream_

Sasuke could feel that sensation go to his stomach again as he looked at the blond before him. Naruto had his head in his palm as he looked back at Sasuke. Naruto smiled like a fox and spoke.

"I'll repay you"

"Repay me with what"

Naruto's expression showed mischief once Sasuke asked that question. He grabbed the Uchiha by the jacket and pushed him closer. Sasuke on the other hand felt his heart beat faster once the blond grabbed him closer. He looked at the blond with wide eyes, his cheeks getting slightly rosy red, he held his breath as the blond licked his lips. Naruto was drunk, so he didn't know what he was doing, at least that's what the Uchiha wanted to convince himself. Naruto leaned closer to the raven's face, only centimeters away from their lips touching.

Sasuke could feel Naruto's breath, it was so warm that he almost moaned at the feel of it. Naruto leaned closer and closer, just then, Naruto's head fell as he began to snore. Sasuke's face showed irritation. Just when he thought that the blond was going to pay him back with something he's wanted all this time, the damn idiot falls asleep!!! Sasuke didn't know whether to be angry and take out his frustration on one of the guys in the parking lot or to simply laugh at how amusingly adorable the blond sounded. He let out a sigh as Naruto's hands still held his jacket.

"Nee, Sasuke" He looked up and saw Naruto's face light up with the most beautiful smile. His eyes widened as the blond resumed his actions from mere seconds ago. This was all he was waiting for, a kiss form those rosy lips that belong to Naruto. Naruto leaned close….

"**USURATONKACHI!!!!!!"**

* * *

Maids, butlers, the whole staff was making preparations for the return of the C.E.O. The maids were placing a red carpet that led from the front door to the living room where Master Sasuke was to greet him. The flowers had to be freshly cut in well designed vases from the Hyuga family. The windows shined and the floors sparkling. No hint of dirt was to show at all, everything was to be perfect for the arrival of the Uchiha.

* * *

He felt that sensation in his groin, and it was bothering him. He wanted to ignore it as much as he could but he just couldn't. He had to pee. He came to his senses but still held his eyes closed since he was so comfortable wherever he was. He breathed in the air and only smelled musk and a scent of waterfalls. _I know for a fact that this is not my house, my house smells of ramen and sake mixed together._ Thought the blond as he tried to open his eyes. "Although it smells nice" He yawned as he stretched his whole body.

"Baka, don't you know the difference between water and vodka?" his voice was smooth and calm. Naruto could sense that damn smirk on his face. He opened his eyes wide open and saw the Uchiha with black rimmed glasses reading a book, _The Black Sea_. Naruto looked around trying to see where the hell he was, he was nervous as hell to be with the Uchiha. He looked at himself briefly and noticed that he was wearing pajamas, dark blue pajamas with the Uchiha crest on it. His eyes widened even more, praying mentally that he was still a virgin.

"T-T-T-T-T-Teme! Why the fuck am I wearing your clothes?! What am I doing here?!" he was stuttering and he felt anxiety run to his chest. The Uchiha kept reading his book, unfazed at the nervousness the blond was showing. Sasuke flipped to the next page and sighed softly.

"I bought you here"

"Why aren't I home?!" he yelled. The Uchiha finally looked up from his book and looked at the blond. Sasuke's face showed irritation as he looked at Naruto.

"Do you remember anything about last night?" before Naruto had a chance to actually reminisce what happened the night before Sasuke had snapped his fingers rather loud. As if rehearsed, once Sasuke snapped his finger Iruka and two other maids came into the room. Iruka looked at Naruto and smiled softly, Naruto did the same discreetly. Again, Sasuke snapped his fingers which resulted in one of the maids taking out a dark blue jacket. Naruto looked at it in a confused manner.

_Blue does not go with me, now orange, orange is more my color. What does that have to do with me though?_ wondered the blond as he kept looked at the blue jacket. He heard Sasuke snap his fingers again and right on cue, Iruka began to speak.

"This is a one of a kind Hugo Boss designs from his new Spring/Summer collection, it was aired here the same day it was released. It costs about-"

"Iruka-san. That's enough. We wouldn't want usuratonkachi to have a heart attack." Iruka stopped and nodded while smiling at the blond who was staring at them all with a blank face. Iruka could see that Sasuke was beginning to form a certain bond with Naruto and he was happy about it. Naruto looked the same as Sasuke, alone. "You may go now" Iruka nodded and left with the maids.

"I don't need you rubbing your clothing in my face Teme." Sasuke scoffed arrogantly and smirked.

"Dobe, you're not worth rubbing my clothing for. No. That jacket-"

"I don't fucking care about your jacket teme."

"Hn. That jacket, I wore yesterday. It was the first, and will be the last, time I will ever wear it in my life. All because of a certain someone" Sasuke said as he put his book down on his lap, taking off his glasses. Naruto tried to remember everything that had happened last night. Then like a waterfall, his memory came to. The way he was hot and began to fan himself with his hand. The conversation Sasuke and him had. The water he drank.

_Is that why that water tasted funny?_ He wondered. More memories flooded his head. The way he was thanking Sasuke and pushing him slightly hard, Sasuke's smile._ No! He does not have a nice smile! _Then, just then, Naruto had the image of him looking at the Uchiha, hands holding Sasuke's jacket, the feel of his tongue licking his lips and how he was pulling Sasuke closer to him. The last image was of him going at it a second time, however, instead of kissing Sasuke, he had puked all over him. _FUCKING SHIT!_ Naruto thought with eyes wide as saucers. He just couldn't believe it.

"Come back yet?" asked the Uchiha as he resumed his reading. Naruto was in mental shock. His mouth was slightly open, his eyes were blank and he felt as if his mind was somewhere else other than his body. He only nodded back to Sasuke. Sasuke smirked at the blue eyed teen's expression. "you looked so horrible I had no choice but to bring you here. Did you want to go home looking like that?"

"Gomen"

"I told Iruka to call your grandparents, although they didn't seem too worried."

_What?!?! So if I was being eaten by a pack of wild wolfs, would they care then?!?_ He though a bit angry at Tsunade and Jiraiya. _Wait….How's Teme get my number?_ He didn't want to ask. He felt bad that he had thrown up on him, he didn't want to make it worse. He had to suck it up and do it. "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble, gomen, I will be leaving now." He sounded almost robot like as he said this. Naruto began to shift to get out the covers.

"Tch, stop sounding like such a girl" Naruto glared at the raven. Just then Iruka came and looked at the Uchiha.

"Sir"

"What it is?"

"The Master, he's…."

"What bout that ogre?" Sasuke's voice sounded much different at the mention of "The master". Naruto looked at Sasuke as Sasuke and Iruka talked to each other

"He has arrived" As soon as Iruka had finished saying that sentence, Sasuke got up from his seat and looked at Iruka with horror in his eyes.

"So early?" To Naruto, Sasuke sounded almost afraid. "Why is he here so early?!"

* * *

Coming in from the front door came a man with light brown hair. His hair reached up to his neck from the back while in the front, he only had bangs. His face of a middle aged man with lines that went down his eyes from lack of sleep. His eyes were like two coals, only it held power in them. His expression held a mixture of seriousness, anger and fear for whoever looked at him. From behind Kakashi was following the man, being his right hand man and all. All the maids waiting for them both bowed, even Iruka. The man stopped to where Iruka was and spoke with a strong fierce voice.

"Where is Sasuke?"

"On the second floor"

"He needs to help me with the event. Arrange someone to keep an eye on him"

"_Yes, sir" _Iruka said as the man walked away, Kakashi following close. Iruka looked up to where Sasuke's room was and breathe in slowly, hoping the best for both boys.

* * *

Sasuke was an impatient man, therefore, he was always annoyed at the fact that he had to listen to the ringing from the other line. Finally someone picked up.

"_We have an emergency"_ he heard from the other line. It was Sasuke. It surprised him that the Uchiha sounded like this.

"_What?" _He heard Gaara ask from the other line. Sasuke had no time for details. He needed help now.

"_The Ogre came early. Naruto is in my room right now"_ Hearing that made Gaara speechless. Many questions rose to his mind but he ignored it none the less. _"I have no way of getting him out" _Sasuke sounded anxious. To have a problem like this, it was nerve wreaking.

"_What?"_ Sasuke and Gaara heard Neji ask as he heard all this. What the hell was Naruto doing in Sasuke's room?! _"Sasuke, as soon as he finds out that Naruto is there"_

"_He'll kill you"_ finished Kiba with an expression of horror on his face. Yeah, Kiba's family was with the yukaza, however, Sasuke's father was worse than the yukaza.

Naruto was listening to Sasuke as he spoke. He didn't know what was going on, but whatever it was, he knew it wasn't good. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and he couldn't help but to shake his leg.

Sasuke looked at the blond as he was fidgeting from his bed. He could tell Naruto was scared and he wouldn't blame him. He was nervous himself, but he wasn't going to let anyone know that. He really didn't know what to do. This never happened before. His father never came early, so why now? He got up from his seat only to look at Kiba, Neji and Gaara. Gaara was sitting on a long table, Neji was standing while Kiba was playing with Sasuke's world globe.

"There is a strange boy in my son's room and it's just a fish paste whirlpool" said Neji as he walked around Naruto. Naruto was still in Sasuke's pajamas, thinking of what to do. They had told them the situation and right now he was scared shitless.

"Tomorrow, Sasuke is going to be sent to Greenland" Naruto's eyes widened as Kiba said that. "$100"

"Me," Neji moved the glove to search "he's being sent to Singapore. $300"

"But first, he'll hire a professional"

"What?!" yelled Naruto as Gaara said that. _I'm going to die?!!??!_ "R-Really?" his face showed fear as he imagined some random guy stabbing him with a knife. "He's that scary?" Gaara looked at Naruto expressionless. Kiba spoke, still playing with the globe.

"When we were 5 we ditched summer camp" Sasuke and Gaara winced at the memory Kiba was bringing back. "Do you remember?"

"We almost lost our life that day, how can we not forget" said Neji with an amused smile. Sasuke closed his eyes as the memory came to his mind.

"_C'Mon! Hurry up!" yelled a small Kiba Inuzuka, from behind was Neji Hyuga, Gaara Sabaku and Sasuke Uchiha. They all had their backpacks on since they had finally left their summer camp half an hour ago. They were all going up the stairs from Sasuke's summer home in a rush. They reached the very top room and began to take off their back pack. They all began to jump on the couches, leaping from one to the other. Kiba then grabbed a blue pillow, Neji grabbed a yellow one. Neji began to hit Gaara softly while Kiba went all out on the Uchiha. _

_Throughout the room laughter and feathers that were inside the pillows was seen. Kiba had hit Gaara which made the feathers get stuck on his black clothing. Sasuke had hit Neji but missed because of his long damn brown hair. _

_Faintly, they could hear some kind of noise, however, they couldn't distinct what it was. If only they knew that a van with police sirens was coming their way. Finally around 5 vans had stopped right in front of the Uchiha house. Men with heavy jacket came out from the van, they had long guns in their hands as they began to rush in to the door. The front of their jackets reading Special Police. They all saw the 4 kids on the top floor playing. The chief signaled for them to go ahead._

_The police were cautious when they entered, they were quiet enough for the children not to hear. They had their guns up, if anything was to go wrong. they went up the stairs only to surround the four young boys who were still pillow fighting._

"_Don't move!" was the first thing Sasuke heard. He stopped half way from hitting Kiba and turned only to see a gun being pointed to his face. They all stopped as the special police pointed their guns at them even closer. They were all pushed to the couch as their hearts beat fast with fear. Kiba had hid his face with a pillow with all the fear that was going through his body. Although Kiba had met scary people, this was scarier._

_They all sat, their eyes wide open as a red laser was marking their skin if they were to move. Sasuke looked at the men and had an idea who was the one who had called these men. He glared at them all as anger rushed in his blood._

_They were told to follow them with their hands up in the air, not to try anything funny or they would shoot. The wind became windy and they were all cold. They were still being pointed by guns as they walked closer to the five vans that were parked in the front. Finally they stopped to where a man stood, his arms crossed and his frowning face looking scarier than the guns in front of their face. Sasuke looked at his father and glared as Fugaku only smirked at his own son_

Naruto's mouth gaped open at hearing the memory they all had imbedded in their mind. Gaara looked away to the window. He really didn't want to remember that day.

* * *

The maids were making the preparations for tonight's event. Many were placing the objects where they were told to put. Neji walked down only to be greeted by one of the men in charge of the event. He bowed in return out of courtesy, he walked further down to the main room. He greeted a beautiful woman who was in her mid-twenties. She had grey eyes and short light brown hair.

"Bonjour, Nee-san" he hugged her as she smiled kindly at him.

"You are Neji-kun? No one told me you were this good looking"

"Nee-san, you're like Japan's Aya Ueto"

"Hm, Sweet talk doesn't work on me Neji-kun. Just say what you want." Neji tried to play dumb and only looked at her with his most adorable confused look he could muster. "You want something" Neji smiled

"You knew it, huh? Maybe that's why I'm so attracted to you" worked like a charm every time.

* * *

Fugaku was re-reading the paper that was placed right in front of him. He had much to do in such a little time.

"China has offered to help with the donations of helping kids with cancer"

"Denied"

"Koden school needs money for their research department"

"Denied" Kakashi looked down as Fugaku closed the folder. Fugaku sighed and folded his hands.

"Sasuke has not escaped, am I right?"

"Yes" Fugaku stared at an off direction. He then got up and walked to the door. Kakashi only sighed and shook his head. Fugaku walked across the room and up the stairs to his son's study room.

* * *

Kiba and Neji were pacing back and forth, Sasuke, who was only sitting on the brown leather sofa, looked at Neji and Kiba who. Although it should have been him to be pacing like that he could only sit and have his hand on his mouth. Gaara was playing with a small pen that he had found in the room, waiting for them to hurry.

* * *

Weirdly enough, he was used to this by now. He was sitting on a chair as one of the stylist was working with him, yet again. They had put highlights on his hair once more.

_Great, after I finally get them out, I have them yet again_

He had clothes picked out for him once more, he had a facial to be done to him, much to his dismay. Naruto felt uncomfortable when they out some kind of green goop on his face only to hive it harden in 3 minutes. After that they had done his eyebrows. Thinking of that only made Naruto wince in pain.

* * *

Fugaku was at the door and ready to open it. It was strangely quiet for his son to be in there. He narrowed his eyes as he took hold of the handles of the big door.

* * *

All four heard the handles, it was like an echo. They looked up in panic as they saw that handles move. Everything went into slow motion, they held their breaths as the doors opened to reveal Sasuke's father, Fugaku Uchiha. They all could feel a chill run down their spine as Fugaku scanned the room and looked at the four rather slowly.

Fugaku looked around the room, nothing seemed out of the ordinary as of yet. Neji, Kiba and Gaara had gotten up and began to bow at his presence. Fugaku scanned the room and noticed a blond mop of hair. He walked closer only to see that the blond was reading a book. This blond, he didn't know why, but he seemed familiar.

Naruto could feel someone starting at him, as if they could bore a hole on him. He looked up only to find eyes glaring at him. He could feel his whole body tense up with just the stare the man was giving him. This man was defiantly Sasuke's father.

"Who is he?" Naruto heard the man say in an icy tone. Naruto flinched at the question. He wasn't ready for this, he didn't know what to do.

"Konichiwa" Naruto heard himself say softly _I'm not scared! I-I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I am no coward!_

"He's my guest, it has nothing to do with you" Sasuke said with a glare, Fugaku looked at his son with an intense stare but he smirked none the less.

"He is in my house, I should know who he is."

Naruto's words were stuck in his throat. He didn't know what to say, this man in front of him gave him a bad feeling and he didn't know whether to stay quiet or to lie his ass off. Gaara chose that time to help the blond from this problem the Uchiha had put him in. Naruto felt an arm around him and he tense a bit.

"He is our new friend." Fugaku stood quiet and glared slightly at the redhead.

"Gaara, don't forget, just because you have small apartment to yourself, I am still your guardian" Gaara looked at the man and said nothing. "a friend?"

"Hai, he is a junior. We let him join the F4 as our pet, since he's quite cute and fox like, don't you think Fugaku-san" Sasuke's father looked at Neji and grimaced. The man never liked Neji or Gaara but he needed them for personal reasons.

"Which family are you from?" Sasuke's eyes widen slightly. He didn't think of that, damn. Naruto's heartbeat increased as the man in front of him began to ask him questions.

"What does your father work as?"

"Well, you see…"

"O-tou-san, his parents are deceased, he lives with his grandparents" Naruto looked back at Sasuke with wide eyes, the same with Gaara, Neji and Kiba.

"What does your grandfather work as then?"

"He's in the culinary arts" said Gaara rapidly. Sasuke glared at the redhead, Naruto was speechless. How was he suppose to act with what they were saying? Jiraiya couldn't cook for his life!

"Hn. What kind?"

_This man is definitely Sasuke's father_ Naruto thought in fear.

"Food! No, um, actually he's a chef!" Kiba said anxiously. Fugaku was getting irritated at how Sasuke's friends were answering for the blond. "He's quite known for his delicious food" Kiba said grinning. Kiba was nervous for Naruto, but he didn't want Fugaku to know that. Naruto didn't trust his voice, he merely nodded in agreement with the tattooed teen.

"Interesting. Will you be participation in today's event?"

"Hai" Naruto answered finally. Sasuke stared at his father with a glare, what was his father playing?

"Tell me, what does your grandmother work as?" right then, before Naruto could answer a man with silver ruffled hair came in. Naruto recognized him and only looked at him.

"Chairman, the guests have arrived" Fugaku turned to listen what Kakashi was informing him. Kakashi stared at the blond that was sitting next to Gaara. Kakashi recognized the blond and only smiled mischievously mentally.

"Sasuke, stay here to help out, the same as you three. It's for a good cause." He saw Gaara, Kiba and Neji nod in agreement. He looked at Naruto one last time and left, Kakashi following. Once both left, everyone who stayed in the room breath out a sigh of relief. Gaara took away his hand from Naruto's shoulder and looked at the Uchiha heir. Sasuke still looked at the closed doors, his jaw loosening.

"How could you say those lies!!! I can't play along!!" Naruto said in horror. His heart was still racing, still remembering the men's stare. He felt as if he was drowning when h looked into Fugaku's eyes. "I should of told him the truth"

"You'd prefer to tell him that your grandfather and grandmother own a strip club?" Naruto said nothing at Neji's saying, only frowned. "If that were the case, you and your family would suffer"

"He'd make your life miserable" Kiba explained. Naruto saw Kiba's expression, he was serious.

"That…it runs in the family, doesn't it?" Sasuke glared at the blond as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke hated to be compared like his father. He was nothing like him, never. He sighed.

* * *

"The next auction is very exquisite" the auction was taking place and many women were pushing the carts that held the object being sold. Naruto looked at the people who would raise their small tabs and yell out their bid. "This object will make people's eyes shine. This is Basketball player, Larry 'the kodak' Bird's sweatband." His eyes opened wide as saucers. He just couldn't believe it.

"Larry 'the kodak' Bird's sweatband?!" Sasuke stared at Naruto's reaction. He looked adorable as he looked at the object in awe. A plan began to form. He looked back and forth from the sweatband to Naruto. Naruto looked a the sweatband in front of him. The Kodak was his favorite basketball player, it was like a dream come true to find something that belong to him.

"The bidding starts at $5,000!"

"5,000"

"5,000 was called do I hear 6,000?"

"10,000"

"10,000! Do I hear 11,000?!"

"17,000"

"I hear 17,000. Do I hear 18,000? C'mon folks! 18,000"

"20,000" everyone 'ooh' at the stout woman who was willing to pay 20,000. Kiba looked at his competition and only smiled in amusement

"Anyone for 21,000?!" Naruto looked at the people around him, how was someone able to pay so much just for a sweatband?! The woman smiled in victory. Suddenly a ring could be heard throughout the room. "21,000! Do I hear 22,000? Going once"

"25,000 over here" said a brunette girl who had picked up the phone. Naruto's eyes widened at the large amount of money. He could eat about 1000 cups of ramen or more with that money!

"25,000! Someone called for 25,000!" everyone stared around to see who was it that called. The stout women frowned and looked down for a short period of time. "Is there anyone who wants to bid higher?!?!" Naruto lookked around to see who was it that was going to get away with something he really wanted. "Going once….twice? Sold! For the bidder of 25,000!" Naruto's mouth dropped at how someone bid so much money.

_Rich people and their money_

* * *

"This next auction," Neji was smiling handsomely as two women from behind were pushing the next object. "Everyone attention please! The item being auctioned is the work of a young, well known artist. Neji Hyuga's new work "Caged Bird"." Neji looked at his work, a painting. Gaara looked at the Hyuga with a small smirk placed on his face. Kiba grinned at how the Hyuga melted every women's heart. "The price starts at 500"

_In my life_

_Like a dream in my tired life_

_If only it is you, who came to me_

_That I can love forever_

Sasuke walked across the hall as everyone looked at him in awe. He saw Neji and Kiba smile in amusement and raise their tabs. Making fun of the Uchiha as he walked in a blue tuxedo with a white button down shirt and a stripped tie, his hands in his pocket. A small smile ghosted his face as Gaara joined on Neji and Kiba's fun. Sasuke glanced at Naruto as he reached the center of the room.

_Holding your hand_

_Yell to the world with all my might_

_Walking the skies_

Naruto looked at Sasuke and he felt a lump on his throat. Sasuke looked very attractive. _He always looks attractive_ a small part of his mind said. He looked away as his eyes locked with onyx ones. Naruto felt his cheeks burn up and felt his throat dry up.

_I promise to love only you forever_

_The paradise that unfolded in our dreams_

_I can go anywhere if it's with you to my paradise._

"The next item is an Armani design. A black suit worn by Uchiha Sasuke of the Koden group." Sasuke turned for everyone to see the detail of the suit. It was quite comfortable, he wouldn't mind buying it himself. "We start the bid at 10,000"

_Forget the pain and the times of suffering you've had_

_it's the start now together with you_

_We're going to take off, running_

_Loving you forever._

Naruto looked down. His heart was racing at seeing Sasuke like that. He didn't know why though. He was suppose to hate him, right? But how could he when Sasuke had helped him out of situations.

"We have 10,000! Do I hear 11,000?"

Fugaku walked casually down the stairs to see how the auction was doing. Kakashi was close behind as always. He passed Sasuke's friends in a hurry as he made his way next to his own son

"This suit was what stirred fashion industries!" Naruto looked up and saw Fugaku greeting other people. He could feel a chill as he looked at the man. "Anyone for 15,000?!"

_Almost paradise_

_Warmer than the sun_

_Are your eyes that are looking at me_

_It's as though I have the whole world._

Sasuke saw as his father was getting closer to Naruto. What was the man doing?! He began to feel anxious for the blond. Gaara and Neji sense this only to look at each other. They saw how Fugaku spotted the blond and looked at him rather suspiciously. Naruto looked nervous, he didn't know what to do as the man kept looking at him like that. Sasuke looked at Naruto, wanting to do something but couldn't because of the auction.

"Let's go" Naruto heard someone say next to him. He turned and saw green eyes look at him. He felt Gaara grab his arm and pull him away. Naruto's heart began to speed up but then, just then, it hurt when he saw Sasuke's face. "you're next"

_In my life_

_Like a light in my tired life_

_If only I can cherish forever the love you gave to me._

Sasuke could feel that envy raise throughout his body as he saw Gaara touch Naruto. He still couldn't the thought of Gaara and Naruto together out of his mind. He didn't want that, he wouldn't let it happen.

"It'll last for more than ten years!"

Fugaku noticed at how Sasuke was glaring at Gaara when the redhead took hold of the blond boy. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Sasuke looked angry and he could tell that his son was acting strangely. Fugaku furrowed his brows.

* * *

"Now! Our new item in auction is a Calvin Klein collection"

From behind Naruto was fighting against Gaara, Neji and Kiba. They were trying to push Naruto to walk on stage. "No! you can't make me! This is rape!" Naruto was saying nonsense but he didn't care, he didn't want to walk on that stage. Finally, after constant pushing, Kiba pushed the blond on the stage, making said blond stumble.

Naruto looked in front of him only to find eyes staring. He could feel his heartbeat speed up and his legs buckle. He then smiled brightly and composed himself.

_This is it_ He thought to himself _this is my time to shine_ He tried to mimic the way Sasuke acted, cocky and arrogantly. He tried to smirk, hands in pocket and walked as casual as he could._ Sasuke, eat your heart out_

Sasuke looked at Naruto as felt his heart beat rather fast. It seemed as if time had stayed still when he saw how Naruto looked. The blond wore a black suit with a white button down shirt and a black tie. Naruto looked stunning with that suit, Sasuke couldn't help but to lick his lips.

From behind stood Gaara, Kiba and Neji. They looked at Naruto as he walked down the runway. Naruto looked good with that tuxedo, Kiba and Neji smiled in amusement as they saw Sasuke lick his lips. Gaara only glared slightly.

"Everyone, this tux will bring out your personality." Fugaku stared at the blond in suspicion "It matches greatly with silver or gold accessories. The starting price will be 200" Naruto felt uncomfortable with the shoes he was given. He could barely stay still, it was agonizing! "Yes, we have 200, do I hear 300? 300, 300"

Sasuke looked at the blue eyed teen. He was mesmerized at how Naruto looked and yet he was trying hard not to look suspicious to his father.

"I hear 1000, do I hear 1100? 1100!" Fugaku saw how Sasuke was not being himself. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. There was something about that blond that was effecting his son's nature.

"What has Sasuke been up to?" he asked Kakashi. Kakashi took a moment to think. He then answered in a cool, low voice.

"Sasuke has been more well behaved than usual, however, he seems to be sidetracked at times." Fugaku stared intensely at his son. There was definitely something going on with Sasuke and that blond boy.

"Who is that boy?"

Kakashi concentrated on the young blond boy. He remembered Naruto from before but said nothing. He remembered seeing him and meeting his grandparents to enroll him to Koden high. He said nothing at first which made Fugaku even more suspicious.

"Kakashi"

"Yes?" he smiled kindly. He didn't know why but he didn't want to tell the Uchiha who Naruto really was "All I know is that he is a transfer in Koden High School" Fugaku narrowed his eyes even more, something didn't feel right to him.

"Find out what Family that boy belongs to"

"Yes, sir" Kakashi looked back again at the blond who looked quiet adorable. Kakashi knew, just by seeing the blond, that he was going to be entertaining.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and smiled at how Naruto looked with that smirk. He looked attractive and couldn't resist but to stare at him. He smirked at the thought of the blonde's face.

* * *

"Who did you say this belonged to?"

"Larry "The Kodak" Bird"

"Are they real?"

"Yes perv, they are." Naruto laughed mentally at his guardian's expression. They both stared at the sweatband in awe. They just couldn't believe that their grandson had brought something so valuable.

"Nee, Onii-chan is not joking!" yelled Konohamaru as he researched things from his laptop. He turned toward Naruto "Onii-chan, you know how much money you can get with that sweatband?! It's a fortune!"

"What are you talking about?"

"That sweatband costs more then 1,000,000 dollars!" Both Jiraiya and Tsunade gasp as they heard the amount. Tsunade practically had cash signs in her eyes.

"M-More than 1,000,00 dollars?!" Naruto sighed in frustration. Why did he show them the sweatband? "that piece of cloth is worth more than 1,000,000 dollars?!" yelled Tsunade she pointed at the band that was in her husband's hands. "You'd be a real knucklehead if you didn't sell it! Sell it now!" Naruto then snatched the band from his grandfather's hands and yelled

"Crazy baba! This is expensive!" they both looked at the tan teen in shock. Naruto looked at them and smiled sheepishly. "I love you Obaa-chan" Tsunade narrowed her eyes at her grandson and snatched the sweatband from Naruto.

"Sell it"

"Obaa-chaaaaaaaaaaan, I can't sell it! It's because….you know what, screw it, I'm going to bed" Naruto said as he got up. He looked back at his grandparents and snatched the wristband from his grandparents and ran to his room. No way was he going to get caught by the beast.

"You little shrimp!" Jiraiya grabbed a hold of Tsunade from her waist and held her tightly. "Let go of me! Don't defend that idiot! Jiraiya!!!!"

* * *

Naruto needed to catch up on some of his school work. Although he wasn't the sharpest tact in the bunch, he needed to keep that scholarship for the sake of his life. The problem was that he couldn't concentrate on his work. He couldn't stop thinking of Sasuke. He stopped writing and looked up, he rubbed his eyes and sighed in exasperation .

_Why am I thinking of the teme?_ Naruto though, he turned only to see the sweatband he as given to earlier today. He took a hold of it and smiled slightly, remembering how he got it.

_The auctions were done, the event was over finally. Everyone was gone except for him. Sasuke was walking him out of the door which made Naruto a bit uneasy. They reached to the front door and Naruto stopped to look at the raven. He cleared his throat to speak _

"_I'll be leaving now. Arigatou" he whispered the last part. Sasuke raised a brow, his hands in his pocket._

"_Dobe, speak up" Naruto had trouble saying it the first time, there was no way he could say it a second time! And yet, Naruto swallowed his pride, literally._

"_Arigatou" he said more loudly, Sasuke smirked at how the blond was struggling._

"_I didn't quite hear you"_

"_ARIGATOU!!!!" _

"_Didn't have to yell dobe, I heard you the first time. Usuratonkachi"_

"_If you heard the first time why'd you make me say it three times?! Invalid!"_

"_Hn. Surprise you know what that means" Sasuke smirked arrogantly making Naruto glare_

"_I'm canceling my thanks. You'll never change teme. I'm leaving" Naruto turned to leave until he heard Sasuke speak._

"_Dobe"_

"_That's not my name!" he turned only to catch a bag that Sasuke had thrown to him in a swift motion. _

"_From now on, never drink whenever I'm not around, go it?" it sounded more like an order but Naruto said nothing more as he saw Sasuke turn heel. He looked at the bag and opened the zipper only to find a small case. He opened the case and saw the sweatband that had been sold for 25,000 dollars. He looked back to where Sasuke was and only smiled softly._

Naruto felt a bit down as he remembered what Sasuke had done for him. He didn't know why the Uchiha had done that for him but he felt lighthearted about it. He put away the sweatband and opened the one of the drawers in his desk. Naruto looked inside and saw how something was missing. He then remembered the handkerchief that belonged to a certain redhead. He frowned but none the less, he placed the bag inside the drawer.

He felt his heart sink as he remembered the redhead, then Ino. He frowned even more, he knew then that he needed to do something about him and Ino.

* * *

Sasuke was sidetracked from his studies. He was too busy thinking of a certain blond hair and tan skin. His heart began to speed up as he thought of the blond. He just couldn't concentrate when it came to Naruto. Sasuke looked at the seat next to him and saw that it was empty. He glared slightly.

* * *

Naruto walked to the balcony. He needed some fresh air before he practiced. Secretly, though, he wanted to catch a glimpse of Gaara but to no success. He frowned and sighed. He really needed to stop this. He walked towards the gym only to have those memories of Gaara back into his mind. Of how he looked when Gaara played the violin. How much it hurt him to see Gaara with those sad eyes. He walked into the gym, head down to the floor, Gaara still on his mind. He looked up only to see a young female blond.

"Ino-nee-san" Ino turned and smiled at Naruto. "Why are you here" her smile disappeared slightly

"I was just saying good bye one last time to Koden. And also, I wanted to try my luck and see you one last time as well." Naruto felt his heart sink which made him feel hurt, he frowned at the blond

"So, you really are leaving" he stated softly as he looked away from Ino _You can't do this_ A small part of him whispered. Ino tried to keep her smile but couldn't, not when looking at that sad face Naruto made. "When are you leaving" again, he didn't look at Ino

"Tomorrow"

"That's so soon" he finally looked up at the female but with disbelieving eyes "I haven't even repaid all the things you did Ino-nee-san" Ino smiled as she tilted her head. When she smiled, it seemed as if an angel was right behind her, making her look so beautiful

"Naruto, don't say that. I know you are the person Gaara will always soften to when mentioned" Naruto furrowed his brows. He looked down as he felt a lump in his throat, he didn't want her to leave and she knew that.

* * *

Gaara didn't have time to stay in class and listen to their sensei. He had other things in his mind that bothered him to no end. He walked up the stairs from outside and spotted a limousine. He felt something in his stomach at seeing the familiar limo. The driver noticed him and bowed. The red head bowed back as he felt suspicion rise.

Curiosity took the best of him as he walked towards the gym. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that Naruto was involved in this one way or another. As he reached closer to the doors he could hear faint voiced. He knew one of them was Naruto's. He walked slowly and found Ino with the blond. He hid so that none of them could see him.

"_Ino-nee-san"_ He heard Naruto get up from the bleacher as he looked down at a sitting Ino. Naruto's face looked sad and Gaara could feel a sort of pain in his chest. The redhead's eyes widened as he saw Naruto kneel and have his whole upper body to the floor, he was bowing to her. Ino looked as shocked as Gaara as she reached for Naruto.

"_Naruto…What are you doing?"_ The blond boy didn't answer for a second, then he lifted his head.

Naruto could feel that lump getting stronger, he needed to fight off the tears that wanted to come down, he wouldn't cry in front of Ino. He didn't trust his voice but he needed to talk. "Ino-nee-san" he whispered her name but it was enough for her to hear. "I have admired you before I ever met you. I had a crush on you but I always looked at you as my idol" Ino looked concerned at the boy but said nothing. "I understand why you're leaving, but please, please, don't leave him" Ino knew who Naruto was referring to as she frowned.

"Naruto please get up"

"I know that it's not my place to be begging you and for you to listen. But I have no other choice."

"it's because of Gaara, isn't it?" she said softly. Gaara heard everything only to look up, he said nothing and kept listening.

"_I don't know anything about Gaara-sama"_ he heard Naruto pause, he turned away, Gaara didn't want to hear this anymore _"but I know that you're a precious person to him"_

Ino looked down at the blond as she saw a tear fall down from his face. She felt her heart break at seeing him like this.

"Every time I see Gaara, even though he doesn't show it, I always see sadness in his eyes." _he's alone like me "And sometimes, on rare occasions, there are times when he smiles or smirks" Gaara had enough of this, he didn't need to hear anymore, he frowned and glared at the thought of the blond as he left. "When he does, you can't help but to smile back. Nee-san, you're the only one that makes him so happy. If you leave…if you leave, he'll never smile, he'll never be happy" Ino looked away, her heart feeling heavy as Naruto said this_

"Naruto, get up please" Naruto got up and saw next to her, his energy drained from his body. Ino tried to think of what to say "Naruto, if I were to stay, I would regret it. If Gaara saw how unhappy I was, he would hate himself. Gaara is my precious person as well and I know what I am doing is for the best, what do you think?" she turned to look at Naruto who said nothing but stare at the floor.

"Gomen, I'm an idiot"

"No Naruto" she smiled "you are not, I'm glad that you told me. Arigatou" Naruto said nothing, only saw Ino reach into her bag and hand Naruto a pair of orange converse. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at Ino. "I told you that shoes are important, I hope they take you to good places." Naruto said nothing as he looked at them, she smiled and handed them to him. He looked down only to feel pain.

* * *

He walked through campus as he was on his way home, bag in his hands. He didn't know what to do anymore. He tried all he could. He stopped abruptly as he saw Gaara glaring at him intensely. He looked at the redhead with fear.

"Who do you think you are" Gaara said with malice, Naruto didn't respond. "I didn't ask you to do that! To beg, not beg, no, to grovel. Don't you have any pride?!" Naruto had tears falling down his face. He saw how angry Gaara was, he was glaring at the blond intensely

"I do have pride. But that means shit when I see your eyes so lonely. I can see your loneliness and I know how much you hate it" said Naruto. Gaara breathed in deeply as he lifted his arm to form a clenched fist. Naruto flinched slightly but held his ground. "Hit me, if it makes you feel better."

"What do you care?!" Gaara yelled as he dropped his arm to his side. "Mind your damn business!" Gaara glared at the blond as said blond only looked at the redhead. He could feel his heart break as Gaara stared at him with hatred. He couldn't even swallow. "Get lost" he whispered "Get lost! Scram! I don't ever want to see your face ever again."

* * *

**I felt so bad for Naruto! Yes, well please review. I am working on the fourth chapter already so please be patient with my work. Hope you all enjoyed it ^^ **


	4. Framed

**N/A**: Chapter 4 of BBF:NV? I am so sorry for posting so late! Please abide with me T-T. But this is what happens when people don't review! 'm still sorry for the late update... Oh and heads up, to actually go with this chapter, the beginning song is called _**Because I'm stupid**_** By SS501. **Listen to it! It's beautiful

**Warning: **Shonen-Ai

* * *

He walked through campus as he was on his way home, bag in his hands. He didn't know what to do anymore. He tried all he could. He stopped abruptly as he saw Gaara glaring at him intensely. He looked at the redhead with fear.

"Who do you think you are" Gaara said with malice, Naruto didn't respond. "I didn't ask you to do that! To beg, not beg, no, to grovel. Don't you have any pride?" Naruto had tears falling down his face. He saw how angry Gaara was, he was glaring at the blond intensely

"I do have pride. But that means shit when I see your eyes so lonely. I can see your loneliness and I know how much you hate it" said Naruto. Gaara breathed in deeply as he lifted his arm to form a clenched fist. Naruto flinched slightly but held his ground. "Hit me, if it makes you feel better."

"What do you care?" Gaara yelled as he dropped his arm to his side. "Mind your damn business!" Gaara glared at the blond as said blond only looked at the redhead. He could feel his heart break as Gaara stared at him with hatred. He couldn't even swallow. "Get lost" he whispered "Get lost! Scram! I don't ever want to see your face ever again."

He couldn't breathe with the malice he heard in Gaara's voice. His sight was blurry with all the water in his eyes. Every time he swallowed he could feel his chest hurt even more and his ears hurt. The way Gaara stared at him with that icy cold stare made his body tense and trembles at the same time. He never saw this side of Gaara ever and it scared him. He kept looking at him, to him it felt as if everything was slow, and it felt like an eternity as Gaara glared at him like that.

_Nae meoriga neomuna nappaseo_

_Neo hanapakke nan moreugo_

_Tareun sarameun pogoittneun neon_

_Ireon naema-eumdo moreugettji_

Gaara was angry. When he saw Naruto grovel to Ino, it made him furious. He didn't know why but he was angry at both Ino and Naruto. And yet, he was taking all that anger out on Naruto. Why did Naruto do that? Why? He didn't want to see Naruto anymore; he didn't want anything to do with him. His heart was hurting and by seeing the tan teen in front of him made him hurt even more.

_Neoui harue naran eoptgettji_

_Tto chu'eokjoch'a eoptgettjiman_

_Neoman paraman pogoittneun nan_

_Chakku nunmuli heureugoisseo_

"Didn't you hear me! Get lost, I don't want to see you anymore!" With that yell, everything went back to normal time. Naruto felt a chill go down his body. He could hear his heart beat in his ears. He felt his feet move on its own accord. His mind wasn't there anymore; he was in a daze as he left the redhead.

_Neoui dwaetmoseubeul poneungeotdo nan haengbokiya_

_Ajik naui ma-eumeul mollado_

_Kkeutnae seuch'ideusi kado_

Gaara was left there alone as Naruto began to run away with a dazed look in his eyes. Gaara felt his rage leave as soon as Naruto left, all his senses came back to him. He stood there as he finally acknowledged what he had done. He realized right there and then that he had just done the most stupidest thing in his life. He closed his eyes as he breathed in quietly in frustration.

* * *

The sound in his motorcycle was loud as he turned the handle even more. He was angry once more. Not at Naruto, no, but at himself. He had realized his mistake a little too late and now he was venting his anger by riding his motorcycle all around town. He was riding as fast as he could as the wind hit his clothing. His grip tightened even more as he remembered those tears running down that tan face.

_Niga neomu pogosip'eun nalen_

_Neomu kyeondigi himdeul naleneun_

_Neoreul saranghanda ipgae maemdola_

Then he though of Ino. He grit his teeth and went faster, turning fast and hearing the sound of the motor. He didn't care anymore, he just wanted to be somewhere and vent out his anger in some physical way. Why was it that everything like this happened to him? He didn't want and didn't like to sound like the victim but he hated everything right now. He needed to end all this somehow.

_Honja dasi tto CRYING FOR YOU_

_Honja dasi tto MISSING FOR YOU_

_Baby! I love you! I'm waiting for you! _

* * *

The airport. Why was he here again? Although he's never been to an airport, he didn't like being there with Neji, Kiba and Sasuke, not today. His body was currently in the airport, but his mind was long gone from it. He had Gaara's angry face embedded in him. The way Gaara saw him with so much hatred, his voice pierced through his heart like a knife.

Sasuke noticed how quiet the blond seemed, his cheerful aura wasn't there as always and he saw how the blue eyed teen was somewhere else. Sasuke's eyes narrowed into slits as he stared at Naruto even more. "The energy around you is so dark, what's wrong with you usuratonkachi" Naruto sighed, his whole body drained.

"Teme, can I ask you something?"

"Why are you asking to ask something, just tell me like you always do"

"Do you think it's the best to just suppress your feelings and just keep them to yourself just for the sake of the one you like?" asked Naruto. Sasuke then had an idea who he was talking about. Sasuke felt that tinge of envy going throughout his body.

"Why would someone do something so stupid?"

"What?" Naruto started to sound a little more like himself. Onyx and blue eyes were staring at each other.

"Being secret about liking someone is more like being a complete stranger to that person. If you had only an hour to live you'd die of regret by not telling that person that you liked them." Naruto's eyes widened a bit as he stared at Sasuke.

"Sasuke," Sasuke stared at the blond with surprised eyes. Had Naruto just called him by his name again? "somewhere in that ice prince body, it's a possibility that there might be a heart." Sasuke glared at Naruto's comment.

"Hn. Looks like Gaara's not showing up till the last minute" Naruto frowned at the sound of the redhead's name. Everything from yesterday came back to mind.

All of them walked behind her. She was a bit upset for leaving all of them at such a short notice. She stopped abruptly and stared at all four of them. She frowned mentally when she saw that one certain green eyed red-head was absent.

"Take care everyone, be good you guys" she smiled slyly at Kiba who only grinned mischievously. She hugged Neji first who looked at her with sincere eyes

"We'll visit"

"No, have an exhibition" Neji smiled with such charm. Ino walked to the person next to Neji, Kiba. Kiba had his arms wide open for a hug

"Take care, Ino-chan" He smiled as he patted his heart and nodded. Ino laughed shortly at Kiba's farewell.

"You have a curse for being too nice. Be careful Casanova, or you'll end up hurting the girl" she said, Kiba looked hurt as he groaned. Ino smiled at the brunette's expression. She walked to Sasuke and stopped in front of her.

"Hn." Ino smiled at the Uchiha and shook her head.

"I'll miss you too Sasuke" she saw him give a small discreet smile

"We'll….miss you, Nee-san" he said quietly as he turned away from her. She smiled kindly at the raven. She then walked to the person next to the raven. She looked at the blonde before her as he smiled brightly. Ino couldn't help but to smile back, he really was like the sun. She hugged him tightly.

Naruto was surprised by the hug. He could feel the warmth of the woman and he couldn't help but to smile wider. Although his chest was hurting a bit he was glad that Ino was going after her dream and trying to accomplish it.

"Naruto, please don't forget about our conversation" she said as she pulled away from him. Naruto gave a small smile to Ino and bowed to her slightly.

"Have fun Ino-chan" he said softly. Ino stepped back to see them all. She smiled a sad smile, her eyes soft.

"Take care everyone, I'll miss you all" they all waved at her with smiles.

"Take care" she heard Sasuke say. She turned and walked. Her heart felt heavy for not being able to see the one she had been thinking of this whole time. She scanned the place without trying to be noticeable to find a mop of red hair, find some trace of him. Her smile faded slightly as her heart was heavy enough to hurt. She wanted to see him one last time; could she at least have that? She turned back to see the four teens looking at her. Again, she smiled and waved. She was doing the right thing, right?

* * *

"Panda, that ass, he didn't even say goodbye to Ino-nee-san" said Kiba. Naruto was still dazed. Truthfully he was glad that Gaara hadn't come to say goodbye. He didn't know what would happen if Gaara saw him.

"_Didn't you hear me! Get lost, I don't want to see you anymore!"_ he flinched slightly at remembering Gaara's words.

"And you guys say I'm an asshole. Now do you believe me when I say Gaara has the worst personality out of all of us" said Sasuke, it was a rhetorical question meant for everyone but it was mostly aimed for the blond and he knew it.

"Like they say,_ 'It's always the quiet ones'_ it's sad really. He could be the most calm out of all of us but once he turns his back, he can be scarier than Uchiha" Neji said as he walked with the three.

"_I'll make you fear me more if you guys keep talking behind my back" _they all heard Gaara's voice from behind them. They all stopped abruptly and turned. There stood Gaara with his arms crossed, a small smile ghosting his beautiful pale skin. Two out of the four of them had their lips open slightly, their eyes widened as well. The other two had smirks on their face at seeing the redhead.

"So you were here" stated the smirking brunette as he approached Gaara. Gaara smile at Neji and nodded slightly.

"Three hours ago to be more precise" Gaara said it with such calmness that made Naruto wonder if everything that happened yesterday was just a bad dream, how he wished it was. Gaara stared into blue eyes that made time go still for a brief moment. Naruto saw those green eyes lock with his. He felt his chest hurt and that lump in his throat come back. He tried not to show any expression to the redhead.

"So you were here before us and you didn't come out to say goodbye?" Neji said as Gaara walked closer to them all. Naruto didn't know what to say or do. All that was on his mind was to just scream at the redhead for not saying goodbye to Ino.

"What are you doing? Go after her! Don't just stand there!" he heard himself say as he came closer to the redhead unintentionally. Everything he was saying was out of sheer impact, he couldn't stop his mouth as he kept talking "If she can't be by your side, go to her. If you love her so much then chase after her! What does your love for her only reaches the wall in front of you? How can you say you love her when you're just standing here?" He saw how Gaara was staring at him. No emotion what so ever to give him a hint of what the redhead was thinking of.

Sasuke watched the blond as he ranted to Sabaku. He looked at the blue eyed teen with curiosity; at how angry he looked while he was yelling at Gaara. He could see Gaara's entertainment in his green eyes. It made him want to just punch the damn redhead. Finally he saw Gaara smirk and made him frown even more.

They all saw Gaara's smirk once Naruto was done with his rant. Gaara then looked inside his jacket, trying to find whatever was in his pocket. He then took out a rectangular piece of paper along with his passport. He showed it to the blond as said blond only widened his eyes slightly.

"It's for the next plane. My luggage is already on it's way, all that's left is me"

Naruto's ears were buzzing at what the redhead had just told him. He didn't know what to think, what to say. If he were to open his mouth all that would come out was just air. Naruto began to feel out of place. His mind wandering to another place, his head began to hurt.

"Sabaku"

"Panda, unpredictable as always" Kiba said, cutting of the raven teen. Neji and Kiba smiled at him as Gaara only smirked wider. Sasuke glared at the redhead's back as he saw Naruto in front of him.

"Why with the sudden decision?" Asked Neji, Gaara only turned to look at Naruto, who was still dazed at what Gaara had showed him. Naruto then felt an arm around him, being held loosely.

"All because of him" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the redhead for the way he held Naruto but at the same time he was actually glad that the redhead was going to be out of his way when it came to Naruto.

"What? You little- come here you!" Kiba said as he grabbed a hold of Gaara, Neji then joining as well as Gaara let go of Naruto. Sasuke only smiled in amusement and content as he also joined in at getting a hold of the redhead.

Naruto began to breathe abnormally as everything that was around him was being absorbed. _Gaara is leaving…to be with Ino. He's leaving…forever…he's leaving…_ All of that was going through his head as he could feel something coming up his throat. He looked up only to see Sasuke stare at him, Naruto smiled a little as he tried to swallow. _He's leaving…forever…to be with Ino…that's good, right Teme?_

* * *

Gaara looked up only to see his friends smile at him with kindness….well almost all of them. He then saw those blue eyes. Blue eyes that made him wonder why they always made him have a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. Blue eyes that was so different than those of Ino's.

"Arigatou, Naruto." He saw Naruto furrow his brows in confusion. "Because of you, I have opened my eyes and realized that for her to notice me, I have to be with her, be by her side" He saw Naruto's expressionless face as he said that and had the urge to just grab the blond and give him a warm embrace and tell him that everything was going to be alright. "You gave me hope to keep chasing after her and show her how much I love her" He got closer to Naruto as he only looked into his eyes. "I'm glad I met someone like you, no matter how naive you are" Without him knowing it, he had a hold on Naruto and hugged him tightly.

Naruto closed his eyes and Gaara held him. His chest hurting at the warmth of his body, how those hands held his waist. He felt Gaara's lips touch his neck slightly. Sasuke saw Gaara kiss Naruto on his neck lightly. He glared at the redhead knowing that no one else had caught Gaara's action. Neji and Kiba looked at each other with surprised looks at what Gaara was doing in front of Sasuke; they looked back at the hugging teens. Finally they both broke apart as Gaara looked at his three friends with a soft sincere smile ghosting his face. Gaara looked into those blue eyes one last time as he began to walk away slowly.

"Ja ne" Naruto watched as Gaara turned heel to leave. He could feel a smile forming on his lips slowly. He was happy, yet at the same time he wanted to yell back at Gaara for him not to leave.

Sasuke could sense that smile on Naruto's face. He breathed out silently in anger. Gaara was lucky that Sasuke had known him since kindergarten, if not, he would have attacked him in seconds. He felt angered at how Gaara was saying he loved Ino and yet here he was kissing his blond on the neck. He tried to figure out that logic as he saw Gaara's departing back. Suddenly, realization hit him: Gaara was gone.

* * *

Neji and Kiba were gone. Why? Because they were jerks when they wanted to be. They left both Naruto and Sasuke for their own damn amusement and Naruto knew it.

"_To keep you company" stated the pearl eyed brunette who was smiling that innocent like smile. Sasuke glared at the Hyuga and yet, deep inside, he was smiling at him for leaving him with the blond. Naruto stared at both brunettes in disbelief._

Alone….with the teme? Are you two crazy?_ Thought the blond in horror_

"_Nee, Dog-breath, you're my ride! You were supposed to give me a ride home" Naruto said through clenched teeth as he grabbed Kiba by the collar. Kiba put his hands up in defense as he smiled sheepishly._

"_Well, see, change of plans, Whiskers." he freed himself from the tan teens grip and walked to Sasuke as he put his arm around the Uchiha, resulting in a low growl from the raven. "But Uchiha here would be more than glad to give you a ride" He smiled that canine smile as Naruto only glared at the canine-like teen._

"_Don't worry Naruto" said Neji as he placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder blade "You're in good hands"_

Worry? How am I so sure that teme isn't going to do something funny, huh?_ Again thought the blond as he looked at the Hyuga._

"_Well, we'll see you guys, later" Neji said as he and Kiba walked to their car. They both looked back at the two and smiled in amusement. They looked at each other and nodded._

"_Nee, Hyuga, you think we're doing the right thing?" asked Kiba as low as possible so the two behind wouldn't hear. Neji only scoffed with a smile_

"_If Sasuke won't make the first move, we'll do it for him, what are friends for right? Besides, it's fun to see Uchiha mess up once in a while" Kiba shook his head and put his arm around the long haired brunette._

"_Dude" Kiba said in English "I've never felt any closer to you" he said in Japanese as he smiled that canine like smile. Neji smiled as well as they both glanced back one last time._

So, here they were. Alone, by themselves, with no witnesses, no security….ALONE! You might say Naruto was a bit anxious. But how could he not when he was alone with a sadistic, can-get-away-with-anything, has-no-morals-what-so-ever, bastard like Uchiha? He looked at the horizon as he saw the plane that Gaara was about to board. He sighed at the fact of Gaara leaving, being back with Ino.

Sasuke noticed Naruto sigh for what seemed the fifteenth time already. He took another sip of his coffee as he saw Naruto dazed, cup of chocolate in hand. They were leaning on his car, waiting to see Gaara's plane take off. Again, Sasuke looked back at the blond only to place his cup on the hood of the car, lean forward and corner the blond.

Naruto was taken by surprise as Sasuke placed his arms to his sides, he could hear his heart beat in his ears. For protection he placed his cup of chocolate in front of him to prevent anything Sasuke would do. _Yea, like that's going to help_ Naruto thought to himself sarcastically. Sasuke got closer to him and again, he could smell the scent of musk and mint.

"Usuratonkachi" Sasuke said in a low husky voice. Naruto tried to swallow but found it hard to. Sasuke's breath smelled sweet yet minty. Sasuke could see the tinge on rouge forming on Naruto's cheeks, he only smirked. Sasuke stared at Naruto's plump lips and opened his mouth. No, he had to control himself.

"W-What is it?" Naruto stuttered, which showed that he really was nervous. He blinked, as well as the Uchiha. Naruto tried to look away from the onyx eyes that sucked him in deeply.

"I'm going to say this once and only once, so listen up, got it?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion which only made Sasuke chuckle lowly. "Naruto….I…"

Then all of a sudden, Sasuke's voice was drowned out with the sound of the airplane that was right above them, as it took off. Naruto only saw Sasuke's lips move but no sound. As soon as the plane left the area, Sasuke finished talking and only looked at him. Naruto blinked and tilted his head. Sasuke smirked wider and backed away from the blond. He walked to other side of the car.

Sasuke stopped as he soon as he was in the rear of the car. He looked at the blond conspicuously as he smiled slowly. Finally he was able to tell Naruto what he felt and it felt great to tell him. He was actually happy and felt lighthearted. He felt as if a heavy weight was lifted from his shoulders. He shook his head and walked to the driver's side.

Naruto still had his cup of chocolate in front of his face once Sasuke backed away from him. Naruto was still processing what just happened, and what the hell Sasuke had just said to him. "What did he say?" Naruto asked out loud. His eyes widened once he saw Sasuke's head pop out. _Did the teme hear me?_

"Dobe, are you getting in or not?" _Nope, he didn't hear me_

* * *

He was in heaven when he smelled that sweet delicious goodness. He hummed happily when he grabbed his chopsticks and put them inside the bowl of hot watery soup. He closed the gap from his chopsticks so that he could get a hold of a big chunk of noodles. He lowered his head and took the noodles to his lips. Ahh, the feel of the noodles inside his mouth felt so…so…he couldn't even come up with a word to say how good ramen tasted.

Haku looked in front of her; she saw how Naruto was eating his noodles as if he was in heaven. She giggled at how adorably cute Naruto looked to her. Haku was glad to have met Naruto and to actually have the blond trust her. She was glad. Haku turned as she heard people cheering and saw Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto turned, mouth full of ramen noodles and saw Sasuke stare back at him. _Why is the teme here?_ He saw how Sasuke walked closer to his table. He said nothing and got back to his noodles.

"Saturday, Meiji Shrine at 2 p.m. sharp" Naruto looked up only to see Sasuke. He was confused at what the Uchiha was saying.

_Why is he even talking to me? The teme never talked to me in public_ he thought as Sasuke turned heel to leave. He saw Haku look at him with a surprised look on her face. He turned again only to see Sasuke again.

"Don't make me wait, dobe, or I'll kill you" threatened Sasuke darkly, Naruto glared at the raven as said raven turned heel once more. He saw everyone around the room look at him in disbelief, his mouth still full of food.

_What the hell was that just now? _Wondered the blond as he saw the raven's departing back. He looked at Haku who only looked at him with a look of disappointment. "What's wrong Haku-chan?" he asked with his mouth full. Haku shook her head and smiled.

"Nothing. Nothing at all"

* * *

"Alright! Finally I get to spend some time with my friends!" Naruto said happily as he put his arms around the two people by his side. Shikamaru only grunted while Hinata giggled, camera in hand. It was Saturday afternoon and Naruto was happily enjoying his weekend with his friends. Shikamaru, Hinata, Choji, Lee and Shino were with him to celebrate what they liked to call "Saturday Sale Extravaganza". It was their tradition to go out on Saturday's and go to stores where they had crazy sales. "Alright, this is the game plan"

"Game plan? Naruto, we are not playing a football game you know" Shikamaru said with an aggravated voice. Naruto just looked at him with that fox like expression. Lee was looking back and forth with a worried expression

"My friends! I shouldn't be here! There is no one taking care of the shop! I should be there just like I told my father" said Lee. Naruto sighed and looked at the bowl haired teen. He put his arm around Lee's green coated shoulder.

"Listen bushy brow, Gai has gone to Thailand"

"Yes but-"

"And we closed the ramen shop for the day, so no problem, right?"

"I guess" Lee said unsure, Naruto smiled

"Besides, Saturday Sale Extravaganza has been a tradition since we were 14!" Naruto said as he grabbed a hold of a blushing Hinata. Naruto heard Shikamaru groan.

"Naruto, the shops?" Shikamaru said as he gestured to the opened stores that had loads of people entering and exiting. Naruto's eyes widened as he let go of both Lee and Hinata. Hinata took a picture as Naruto began to run to the store.

"Oh Shit! Let's go!"

_Almost paradise_

_Warmer than the sun_

_Are your eyes that are looking at me_

_It's as though I have the whole world._

They all entered the store. Naruto running as he dragged Hinata with him, Lee running at the same pace as Naruto, Shikamaru and Shino walking at a slow pace while Choji ran to the food section. Naruto was glad to be with his friends, to actually forget everything from Koden, even if it was just for a few hours.

_In my life_

_Like a light in my tired life_

_If only I can cherish forever the love you gave to me._

Naruto and Choji were trying to grab anything they could for them to eat-more Naruto than Choji- finally Naruto found the last bag of chips. As he reached for the bag, someone else had grabbed it as well. The blond looked at the person in front of him and saw an old pudgy woman. The woman had glared at the blond while Naruto only looked at the woman with a look of determination. Naruto felt the woman tighten her grip on the bag and pull it closer to her; Naruto smiled and did the same.

_All of my love_

_All of my life_

_Hanging all I have on the line_

_I love you._

"I can't believe this" Shikamaru said as he shook his head while placing his hand to his forehead to calm the headache that was about to come. Hinata smiled shyly while Lee began to cheer for the blond teen. They all saw how Naruto and the old woman were giving all their force to get hold of a freaking bag of chips.

_Like the blue ocean is our wonderful paradise_

_I can go anywhere if it's with you to my paradise._

"Wonder who will win" Shino said as he watched as well, hands in his coat pocket. Shikamaru leaned on one of the counters as he kept looking at the scene in front of him.

"Naruto of course" Shikamaru said as he yawned. Hinata smiled warmly as she took yet another picture, Lee kept on cheering for Naruto and everyone else only sighed.

_Forget the pain and the times of suffering you've had_

_It's the start now, together with you_

_We're going to take off running_

_Loving you forever._

They were all now at the clothing department just being goofy and having fun. Hinata had tried a black short sleeve, striped belt shirtdress which made all her friends drop their jaw, and she blushed. Naruto and Shikamaru tried out gold hats with vests, Shino holding a small Japanese flag while waving it as Hinata took a picture of them.

Lee came out from the dressing room with jeans, a white shirt, and a green jacket with sunglasses as he smiled that shining smile with his thumb up. All his friends saw him in shock.

"No way! Lee actually looks normal!" yelled Naruto as he pointed at Lee. Hinata took a picture at the posing teen and showed it to him. "Buy it bushy brow!"

"I look like a green beast! Thank you Hinata-chan!" he hugged Hinata as said girl only blushed

"Y-You're w-welcome Lee-kun" she mumbled as she smiled

_Almost paradise_

_Brighter than the morning_

_Is your love coming towards me?_

_It's as though I have the whole world._

They were finally done with their Saturday Sale Extravaganza They all had bags and bags of clothing, food and other types of accessories. It was night and it was snowing, all the teens had lifted their hoods to prevent themselves from getting white snow covered hair. Lee looked at his watch and screamed. Everyone looked at the newly improved Lee with concerned looks.

"It's 9! We closed the ramen shop for almost a whole day! And it's snowing!" Lee panicked. Naruto grabbed Lee, patting him on the back

"Calm down bushy-" then out of nowhere he stopped to be reminded by a voice that he knew oh so well.

"_Saturday, Meiji Shrine at 2 p.m. sharp"_

He widened his eyes slightly as he remembered what Sasuke's plan for toady was, which he never agreed on. He shook his head as if trying to dissolve the sentence away. _No, no way. Teme wouldn't be there still, right? And besides, I didn't even agree to go!_

"Na-Naruto-kun? What's w-wrong?" Hinata asked as she touched the blond lightly. Naruto looked at her and smiled lightly.

"Uh, guys. If someone was to arrange plans with you and you never said anything of going, do you think the person would wait there for 7 hours?"

"In this snow? The person would have to be either a complete masochist or completely sadistically crazy" Said Shikamaru as he rubbed one of his eyes.

_Crazy? Sasuke…. Is he a masochist? But Sasuke is a crazy sadistic bastard! No way!_

"Can we at least go to the ramen shop? It's freaking cold and I'm tired" Shikamaru said as he began to put his head on Hinata's shoulder. Hinata began to push her two index finger together and nodded with a blushing face as she felt Shikamaru's head on her shoulder.

"Shi-Shikamaru-kun is right. W-We should head somewhere warm"

"Yea…you guys go ahead. I have to meet up with a sadistic bastard" Naruto said, everyone else looked at the blond with confused looks.

"Naruto" he heard a low yet strong voice say. He turned only to see Shino walk towards him slowly, hands in pocket. Naruto couldn't even look into his eyes because of his damn sunglasses that he always wore. Hell, every part of the Aburame's body was covered! "Here" said the Aburame as he handed the tan teen an umbrella. Naruto nodded and left.

* * *

_The more I get to know you, my heart quivers_

_All I can do is smile_

_Shall I try to kiss you?_

He ran as fast as he could. The hood of his coat was close to falling from his head as he ran. He looked back and forth to see if he could catch a glimpse of jet-blue hair. He was starting to get out of breath once he reached Meiji shrine.

_Will it get me a little closer to your heart?_

_Could this feeling be love_

_I'm still shy_

_I haven't even taken a single step to you_

_So please wait for my love_

As he reached Meiji shrine he looked back and forth to see if the Uchiha was still there, hoping he wasn't. Naruto walked further in Meiji Shrine but found no one. He was beginning to think that Sasuke probably left or never came at all. He looked back and forth to see if Sasuke was anywhere else in the area but couldn't seem to find him.

_Together making love_

_Forever making you smile_

_Filled with your bright smile_

Naruto was about to give up. The air was getting colder and the snow was getting heavier. He opened the umbrella that Shino had given him and began to walk to where he knew the exit was only to stop immediately. There in the corner of the gate was a body, but not just any body, a shivering body that looked much like the Uchiha.

_Together making love_

_Forever making you smile_

_I will slowly heat towards you step by step_

Naruto got closer to have a better look of the person. To his surprise, he was right; it was Sasuke who was sitting in a corner with merely a thin navy blue jacket with the Uchiha crest on the sleeve. He saw Sasuke shivering, his breath showing and him holding himself for warmth. Out of reaction, Naruto felt himself get closer to the raven.

_Stand by me_

_Look at me_

_Somehow, I want to be closer to you_

Naruto observed him as he saw white specks of snow covering the top of his head and most of his shoulder. He saw how his skin was paler than usual and how his body was shivering for warmth. Naruto placed his umbrella over Sasuke to stop the snow from falling. _Had he been waiting for me all this time?_

Sasuke sensed someone standing in front of him as he was waiting for the blond. Before, he had just paced back and forth waiting and hoping for Naruto to come, even if he was to run late. He began to feel hopeless and angered, more hopeless than angered. He looked up at blue eyes that looked at him with surprise. Naruto had an orange coat on, hood on and black umbrella in hand. Sasuke saw how Naruto was breathing rapidly and figured that the blond had ran here.

"You're late" Naruto heard Sasuke say with a glare. Even though Sasuke was glaring, his eyes were soft and his tone of voice didn't sound as cold as it used to.

"Do you know what time it is? Don't you have anything to do? Like a life?" yelled Naruto, Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the comment Naruto made.

"I told you not to be late"

"I never agreed to come teme"

"You still came dobe" Sasuke said as he looked away from the blond, Naruto narrowed his eyes at the raven

"That's because I had a feeling you'd still be here"

"You're late"

"Teme! What if I didn't show up!"

"But you did!" yelled the Uchiha as he glared at Naruto, Naruto glared back which instantly made Sasuke smirk in victory

"Teme" mumbled Naruto as he looked away. Naruto heard Sasuke shiver and hold himself tighter. "If you're so cold why didn't you bring something warmer?"

"Idiot! Who said I was cold" Naruto was getting irritated at how Sasuke was denying of being cold just because of his pride.

"Oh for Kami's sake! Suck up your pride and admit you're cold teme!" there was a moment of silence as Sasuke just looked away. Naruto sighed "Let's go, we'll go somewhere warm" Naruto said as he was to turn heel. He turned only to see Sasuke remain in his seat. Naruto took hold of Sasuke's arm and tried to get him up. "C'mon teme, get up"

Sasuke felt Naruto's hands touch his arm. Even in the cold, he could feel Naruto's warmth throughout his body. He got up only to feel his legs weak and fall on Naruto. His whole body felt weak and cold but feeling Naruto's body against him made him feel slightly warmer, as his stomach made flips.

Naruto felt uncomfortable with the extra heavy weight on his shoulder as Sasuke's head fell. At the same time, however, he felt a weird, warm sensation. He tried to push the raven away but couldn't, Naruto could only smell the scent of musk in Sasuke. "Teme!" grunted the blond as he punched Sasuke from the side. Quickly, Sasuke got off of Naruto only to glare at him. "Want to warm up somewhere or you want to warm up fighting?"

"Hn" Sasuke smirked as he got closer to the blond

* * *

They went inside what looked like a small rest stop. Sasuke looked around as he saw a coffee machine, restrooms and other doors that lead to who knows where. He looked at Naruto and only smiled at how he looked right now.

Naruto could not believe this. _I cannot believe the teme whooped my ass_ thought Naruto as he growled under his breath. He put his hands inside his pocket to look for loose change. _Damn it, just watch teme, next time, I will kick your ass!_ He thought again with determination as he lifted a fist up, the images of their fight moments ago replaying in his head. Sadly, Sasuke had won.

Victory was his and he liked it. Although it was a small spar it just made him feel great knowing that he hurt the blonde's alter ego. He remembered of how he won by straddling the blond and putting his hands up above his head. Seeing Naruto blush slightly and look away with that kind of face made him smirk.

"Here" Sasuke heard Naruto say which bought him back. He looked at the blond who was holding a small cup of- what he assumed- coffee. Sasuke was hesitant to take it and Naruto noticed. "It's not poison, it's only a three dollar cup of coffee"

"Tch, are you trying to steal from me? Three dollars for that crap?"

"Just shut up and drink" Naruto said as he took a hold of his own coffee. Sasuke looked at his own coffee and smelled it. Naruto looked at Sasuke and huffed in frustration at what the Uchiha heir was doing. "You want to know why the coffee costs three dollars?" Sasuke looked up at the blond as said blond walked through the small hallway ahead of them.

Sasuke followed as he began to taste the coffee. Much to his surprise, the coffee tasted much tastier than the ones that his maids made for him.

* * *

Naruto looked so calm and sincere when he watched what was right on front of them. His eyes lit brightly as the moon shined down on him. The night was dark and yet the lights from down below made the night look so beautiful. Looking at Naruto's face made Sasuke want to smile

"Was I right or was I right." Naruto said, not tearing his stare from the moon. Sasuke scoffed lightly as he chuckled quietly.

"I assume you come here often" said Sasuke as he eyed the blond. Sasuke's heart was beating fast as he stared at that tan face that belonged to the one he was falling for. The Uchiha saw Naruto smile wider and look down. When Naruto looked at Sasuke with soft, sincere looking eyes, he could feel his heart beat faster and his cheeks get a bit warmer. "Na-Naruto?" Sasuke heard himself stutter as the blond kept looking at him with those bright blue eyes. Sasuke couldn't tear away from those eyes that looked straight into his.

"More than you can imagine" Naruto said with a hurt voice. Naruto looked away as he remembered his past years as a child.

"It really is a nice view Naruto" Naruto heard Sasuke say. He turned quickly to look at the Uchiha. What he saw was so much more surprising than what he had expected. Naruto was looking at a profile of Sasuke Uchiha…smiling, looking so….so attractive as the moon shined down on his perfectly pale face and small smile gracing his soft features. He saw Sasuke turn to face him and look at him questioningly.

"What?" Sasuke snapped. Naruto was looking at him rather weird- the kind of look that he gave Gaara- not that he minded or anything. Sasuke noticed that the blond cocked his head slightly, making him look adorable in a way.

"So, you DO have a nice side in you" Naruto heard Sasuke scoff once he said that.

"Of course I do. I just act like I don't"

"Why?"

"If I really didn't have a nice side, how could I become the heir of Koden and Uchiha Industries? I am, after all an Uchiha" Sasuke said as he looked up at the sky. Naruto chuckled and shook his head as he looked up at the night sky as well.

"You know, the stars look really nice tonight."

"Baka, those aren't stars, they're fireflies"

"Teme, I think you're the idiot here. How can those be fireflies? There can't be THAT much fireflies"

"Those are fireflies"

"Teme, shut up"

"Dobe, you did not just tell me to shut up, did you?"

"And what if I did you prick?"

"Tch, usuratonkachi"

"TEME!"

"BAKA!"

* * *

He needed to get home. There was no way; absolutely NO way he was going to be yelled at by his wife again. He loved Anko with all his heart but it wasn't worth being late and having her breathe down his neck. It was late and Iwashi needed rest, as much as he could get with out having Anko scream at him.

Iwashi looked out to see if there was anyone outside near the railings; to see if anyone was out in the cable cars or just watching the stars but he saw no one. He took out his phone to see the time only to widen his eyes. It was already 11:15 and he knew that if he was later than 11:30 he would never hear the end of his wife's ramblings. He closed the doors and took out his keys to lock the only exit out of the outlet. He took out a chain and wrapped it around the door handles, he locked them as well. He left off running and turned the lights off of everything, even the lights from outside and left to his wife.

* * *

Naruto noticed that the lights had turned off. Because of this he had a sudden rise of worry as he turned around to look around. "Why did he turn off the lights?" whispered the blond. Sasuke took note of the soft voice and turned to Naruto

"What is it?" Naruto got up and walked towards the door, Sasuke followed suit. Naruto got to the door that led inside and couldn't budge it open. He was beginning to panic. He began to bang on the door hard.

"Iwashi-san! Iwashi-san! Open the damn door! There's still people here!" he yelled as loud as he could as he banged harder and harder. "Teme!"

"What?" Sasuke asked peeved, Naruto only grabbed his sleeve and pulled him to the door.

"Door….lock…!" said the blond as he struggled with the door. Sasuke shook his head as he messaged his temples.

"Dobe, are you sure you're not just pushing the door instead of pulling it?" Naruto glared at the comment and continued pulling the doors. Sasuke tried to see from the other side of the glass only to see the chain and lock. "Dobe, it's locked, give it a rest before you hurt yourself"

"Teme! You're not helping at all" Sasuke scoffed as he messaged his temples even more.

"Dobe, if you'd stop panicking like a girl I would be helping you. I'll call someone, so just stop being an idiot for once in your life." he said at the blond with a hard stare. Naruto puffed up his cheeks and inhaled sharply.

"Prick" mumbled the blond, resulting in a small glare from the raven, said raven began to look for his cell phone inside his jacket pockets.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows as he felt nothing inside his pockets. He checked his pants pocket to be sure he didn't misplace it but found nothing, again. His eyes widened as his heart began to beat slightly faster. "Damn it, where is it" he whispered as he searched even more. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, eyes wide with horror.

"What do you mean "where is it"? Teme, tell me you have your phone"

"Just give me your phone" Sasuke's hand was stretched out to have a hold of Naruto's cell phone. Naruto crossed his arms.

"I don't have a phone"

"What do you mean you don't have a phone?"

"I never got a phone, teme" Naruto said. Sasuke sighed as he pushed his hair back.

"Usuratonkachi" Sasuke growled as he rubbed his eyes "this is your entire fault"

"How the fuck is it my fault?" yelled the blond "You were the one who was freezing his ass off at Meiji Shrine and needed warmth, what are you, an ice prince?"

"Shut up usuratonkachi! I was waiting for you, or did you forget?"

"I never said I was coming! Did I?" Yelled Naruto, Sasuke glared at the blond then took the handles and tried to pull them. Sasuke then kicked the door out of frustration.

"We're trapped in here, we're going to have to wait till tomorrow" Sasuke saw Naruto's eyes widen in horror. Naruto could feel his blood rise to his head, he was feeling dizzy.

_What? Baba-chan is going to kill me!_ Naruto thought as he tried to pull the handles as hard as he could. He began to bang "Iwashi-san! Iwashi!" Naruto banged the door again when he heard nothing. He looked back to see the flight of stairs, he then ran up.

"What are you doing?" yelled back Sasuke as he watched the small blond run up the stairs. Sasuke was about to go up, however, he stopped when he felt his body cold. The raven then felt a small sensation in his nose and sneezed. No, he was not getting sick, not him. He followed Naruto and found him getting inside a small cable car.

"We'll stay here" Naruto said. He looked at Sasuke and frowned. The raven looked much paler than he should be, he was coughing and shivering. He saw Sasuke sit and he sat next to Sasuke. "Damn it, it's fucking cold" for a response, he heard coughing.

Sasuke felt cold to no end, he could barely feel his fingers or his face. His throat felt dry and his nose was runny.

"Nee, move over"

"I can't"

"Listen, Gomenasai"

"Why are you sorry" said the Uchiha in a gruff voice. Naruto sounded down in a way as he said this.

"Because of me, we're locked in here…till morning"

"Glad to know you're realizing how much of a baka you are" said Sasuke, Naruto turned to glare at the raven. Naruto always felt angered when he tried to do something good only to have the Uchiha put him down.

"What the fuck teme? Every time! I'm always putting up with your bull only for you to just blow it in my face!" Sasuke said nothing "And where the fuck were your people? Did anyone at your house say anything about you leaving in the cold?" yelled the blond in frustration. Sasuke turned to see those blue eyes change to a slight red color. The blonde's face was red with anger and he knew it

"I sneaked out"

"You sneaked out? What? Why?" Naruto's tone of voice changed. Sasuke sighed and looked away.

"I didn't want to give you the wrong idea of just showing off my money" Sasuke said softly. Naruto tried hard not to scoff. He shook his head as he looked away, a bitter smile on his face.

"You're hopeless" he whispered to himself

"Nee, dobe"

"Teme, that's not my name!" Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, he couldn't feel anything and his whole body felt cold, ice cold. He couldn't stop coughing and he blamed the cold weather.

"Dobe, can I honestly tell you something?" Naruto furrowed his eyes as he looked at Sasuke. His face looked sincere even when he was shivering. Naruto saw Sasuke's onyx eyes and looked back and forth from Sasuke's face. For some unknown reason, Naruto could feel heat rise to his cheeks, Sasuke noticed.

"What is it?" asked Naruto, his voice betraying him slightly. Sasuke shifted his whole body to face Naruto better. He began to lean closer to the blond, Naruto trying hard to back away from the raven.

Naruto's heartbeat was speeding as Sasuke got closer. He was trying to keep him away by putting his arm in between the both of them, but it wasn't working to his taste. Sasuke was getting closer as Naruto could feel the warm breath of the Uchiha as he breathed out.

"Teme, tell me from over there! Stop getting closer!" said the tan teen hesitantly. Sasuke stared at Naruto with need.

"Naruto…I…" Sasuke's mind shut down after that. He felt himself collapse but not on the floor, for he could feel a warm body in front of him. Naruto began to feel nervous at having the raven's body on top of him.

"Teme, you ass! Get off me, you prick! You're heavy!" exclaimed Naruto. Feeling Sasuke's warmth, it made him feel weird. The scent Sasuke was giving off made Naruto want to get a hold of Sasuke, having Sasuke like this made him nervous but also made his heart beat fast with anticipation. "Damn it teme" mumbled the blond, he exhaled in frustration as he felt the warmth that was Sasuke. "If you don't got off me, I'll kick your ass" he threatened, just in case the raven was faking it, most likely, he would be. "I'll count to 3 and if you're not off of me by 3 I'm going to kick your ass

"One…Two…" he hesitated as he felt the ivory teen's breath on his neck. Sasuke's breathing made the hairs of Naruto's neck stand up and get a sensation all over his body. "T-Two….T-Sasuke, I mean it!" the raven didn't move "Three!" Naruto pushed the raven after a couple of minutes. Sasuke fell to the other side of the seat, coughing. Naruto looked at the Uchiha as said Uchiha was shivering and coughing, trying hard to get warm.

_When a gentle morning comes with a sunshine so bright it hurts my eyes_

_When I open my eyes to love_

_I sing for only you_

Naruto scooted closer to Sasuke to examine him thoroughly. The blond reached out his hand hesitantly to check if he had a fever. Sasuke didn't move, however, his breathing became labored. Naruto was inches away from Sasuke's forehead.

_For you I love you, only you_

_With a full heart that is beating so fast_

_With a breathing that is softer than aromatic coffee, I look at you_

"Teme, are you alright?" his hand reached the Uchiha's forehead and felt it. It was too warm for his liking, causing Naruto to furrow his eyebrows. _Fuck, he's burning hot!_ "Sasuke, there's something wrong with you"

"I…I feel sick" said the jet black haired teen as he tried to hold himself tightly as he could.

"No shit, you were in the cold for seven fucking hours, of course you'd get sick. Are you cold?"

_Do you know? You feel it too, don't you?_

_The love that my heart is saying_

Sasuke coughed, he couldn't feel anything and he knew he was sweating. Once Naruto asked him if he was cold, he nodded. He heard Naruto stand up and look back and forth.

_Do you hear it? Now, look at it now_

_My shy heart that is more beautiful than flowers_

Naruto was on a limb. He didn't know what to do when he was stranded on a cable car with no phone or anything, with a sick person with him. Sasuke coughed even more, Naruto knew that the Uchiha was getting worse by the minute. He had to think, and he couldn't do that under pressure. He then thought of something.

Sasuke watched as Naruto began to unzip his coat leaving the blond with a jacket. Sasuke saw the blond place the coat where he was sitting before.

_Look at me. Hold my hand tightly_

_Isn't this a happy feeling? It's a shining destiny_

_The fragrance of love is making me smile_

Naruto fixed his jacket so that he could still feel warmth even without his coat. He grabbed the coat and placed it over Sasuke's shivering body. Naruto tried hard to cover as much of the raven's body as he could.

"What are you doing?" asked the raven in a gruff voice. Naruto continued to wrap Sasuke with his coat.

"I'm trying to warm you up. Obaa-chan said to warm up someone's body, is to cover as much of them as possible"

_When the wind blows, I gently close my eyes_

_And whisper a request of love_

_So that you'll be able to feel my heart_

He could feel certain warmth as he gained back his senses. He opened his eyes to see a tan face. Sasuke could feel his head on the blonde's shoulder as Naruto rested his head on the window.

_Look into my eyes_

_With a full heart that is beating so fast_

_Now see my heart that is warm like a magical kiss_

Sasuke stayed there for a couple more seconds, smelling the scent of citrus and honey. Feeling Naruto below him like this made him feel at ease as he looked at Naruto's calm face. He inhaled the blonde's scent one last time as he lifted himself up to look at the blond a bit better.

_Do you know? You feel it too, don't you?_

_The love that my heart is saying_

_Do you hear it? Now, look at it now_

_My shy heart that is more beautiful than flowers_

Sasuke directed his sight up at the sky only to see a pitch black night sky. Sasuke could feel a smile ghosting his features as he looked down at the floor. Something on the floor caught his attention. He looked at the object then at the sleeping blond in front of him. Sasuke then took off the orange jacket that was placed on his body only to use it as a blanket for Naruto.

_I promise you. Let's pinky promise._

_Isn't this a happy feeling? It's a shining destiny_

_Let's indulge in this fragrance of love forever_

Sasuke bent down to pick up the object and found it to be a small sharpie pen that had fallen off of someone's coat pocket. The Uchiha examined it for what seemed three seconds, only to have a smirk form in his face as he took off the cap of the permanent marker.

_Do you know? You feel it too, don't you?_

_The love that my heart is saying_

_Do you hear it? Now, look at it now_

_My shy heart that is more beautiful than flowers_

_I love only you, exclusively you._

* * *

Iwashi was pleased to have come home on time yesterday, earning him a very pleasurable night with his wife, Anko. He tried to look for the key to remove the chains and to open the door that led to the cable car. He finally got to open the door only to go up the flight of stairs to see if the doors of the cable car hadn't frozen.

Iwashi reached the cable car only to place his hands on the doors to see if they would open. As he opened the doors, Iwashi could feel a cold chill come out from inside the car. The man looked inside out of habit only to stop once he saw two males at the end of the car sleeping. One of the males he recognized as Naruto Uzumaki, however, the other he didn't know who he really was. Iwashi felt uncomfortable as he saw how the raven male had his head on the blonde's chest as both inhaled and exhaled in sync. He didn't know what to do; it was rather unusual to see two young men sleeping in front of him.

* * *

Naruto didn't know what to do. He was crying on the floor as he looked down, tears making his vision blurry. He was all alone, being hated by everyone that came close to him and he hated it. His mother, father, everyone that he cared for was gone and now he was alone in this world.

"Someone…anyone, don't leave me" cried out the blond as he looked up at the sun. The glare of the sun shone down on him making him squint, water still falling down his blue eyes. In front of him he saw a person blocking the sun. He couldn't make out who the person was but he knew for sure that it was a male.

Naruto looked up the person and only stared. The person below looked at the crying blond and only extended his hand down to him. "I won't leave you" was the last thing Naruto heard as he awoke from his slumber. The words echoing in his mind as he tried to remember who it was.

_Was it Gaara?_ He thought. He tried opening his eyes only to squint as he looked at the morning sky. He tried to turn only to smell the scent of musk that he knew a little too well. Naruto looked down slightly to look Sasuke's beautiful sleeping face. _No! Uchiha is not beautiful! He is a cocky sadistic….oh god he smells nice…No! He's a bastard. _Suddenly, Naruto could feel someone looking at him, he turned to see Iwashi.

Iwashi kept looking at the two in front of him. Seeing as how Naruto was waking up he just needed to know what in the world the tan teen was doing here with another teen.

Naruto's eyes were wide, like when a deer is about to be run over by headlights. He felt Sasuke shift slightly and noticed that he had picked up his head and opened his eyes only to look back at the blond. Naruto could feel blood go to his cheeks as he saw those pools of black orbs. They looked at each other then at Iwashi.

"Iwashi-san, I can explain!" was the last thing Naruto said.

* * *

"Come, I'll give you a ride home" Sasuke said as he opened the door to his car. They were out of the outlet and Sasuke asked Iwashi if he could use the phone and so, here they were. Naruto looked out to the direction of his house and then back at the raven. He sighed as he looked at his watch.

"Nah, I'll be okay, as long as I can come up with an excuse for Obaa-chan" Naruto mumbled the last part as he looked frustrated, ruffling his hair with another sigh. "I'll come up with something on my way home" Sasuke stared at the blond as Naruto's eyes began to darken slightly in sadness. Sasuke pulled back his hair and looked behind him at the horizon, Sasuke's eyes narrowed, as he looked back at the blond a smirk formed.

"If…if you….want…I could…help" Naruto heard Sasuke say in a pained voice.

Naruto turned his gaze at Sasuke who was walking closer to him. Naruto stood perfectly still as he felt Sasuke's onyx eyes looking at him deeply. Naruto could feel his heart beat faster as he looked into Sasuke's eyes. Naruto then felt warm hands take a hold of his arms.

Sasuke could feel himself tremble slightly as he lowered his head. Sasuke could feel that tingling sensation every time he touched the blond. The Uchiha heard a buzzing in his ears as his lips brushed against Naruto's cheeks lightly. He smirked secretly as he faintly heard the snaps of a camera.

_What is teme doing? _Naruto yelled in his mind as he smelled in Sasuke's scent. Naruto couldn't control himself with Sasuke's warm breath on his neck. So what to do, what to do? Punch the raven on the arm of course.

Sasuke backed away and rubbed his arm gently "Usuratonkachi" growled the raven as he glared the small blond in front of him.

* * *

Naruto was looking at the building in front of him. Would he die? Will it be slow and painful? Would Jiraiya and Konohamaru help him from the beast's wrath? Was the beast going to torture him first or just downright attack him?

Naruto kept looking at the blinking lights that read for their strip joint. He sighed as he walked step by step closer to the door. He stopped as soon as he touched the handle of the door. Naruto then thought of the Uchiha. _Why are you thinking of him?_ Naruto thought as he shook his head repeatedly. Naruto walked in as he took in a deep breath _Mom, dad, I'll be seeing you in a couple of seconds once Obaa-chan is done beating me senseless_

He walked in as he took off his shoes. He closed his eyes as he tried protecting himself from Tsunade's enormous strength that was to come.

"Now!" Naruto heard Tsunade yell, he cringed once he felt Tsunade's warmth.

"I'M SORRY!" yelled Naruto as Tsunade continued to hold him in a bear hug. The blonde's eyes were tightly shut and he could hear both Jiraiya and Konohamaru clapping and cheering.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" asked Tsunade as she loosened her hold on Naruto, the whiskered teen finally opened his eyes to look at his grandmother.

"Onii-chan! You're a hero! A hero!"

"We're so proud of you kid!"

"W-Wait, what?" asked the blond boy with a confused look on his face. _What are they talking about? Have all three of them completely lost it? Who's a hero? What hero?_ Thought the blond as he looked at the faces of his family members.

"You little midget! Trying to be modest and noble and what-not!"

"Obaa-chan, what are you talking?"

"Onii-chan, you saved Koden's heir!"

"You knucklehead, you! Saving the successor of Koden is like saving Japan's economic funds"

"Kid, because of you, we got this!" yelled Jiraiya as showed in an exaggerated manner with his hands the adjacent side of the room. Naruto turn only to widen his eyes and his mouth part slightly open. He heard his family members cheer and scream in delight but Naruto could not hear it with the questions in his mind. He didn't know what to say as he saw pile and piles of expensive goods and clothing.

"Wh-Where the fuck did all this come from?"

"Naruto, Language!" scorned Tsunade, she then smiled in delight. "that boy," she snapped her fingers as she tried to remember the name "what was the brat's name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha Obaa-chan"

"Sasuke Uchiha, yeah I know. Well, that brat Sasuke Uchiha sent this to us. Trying to kiss up by telling me not to pound you into a pulp since you were with him the whole night. That boy sent us this as an apology" Tsunade said. Naruto looked at his grandmother as said woman crossed her arms and smiled. "Just because the brat is heir to Koden and Uchiha Industries doesn't mean he's won MY blessings"

_What the…? What does she mean blessings? It's not like I'm marrying the teme….Wait! Marry? I don't even like the teme!_

"Who cares! Tsunade, the kid was respectful enough to apologize on the kid's behalf and even said that he would come some day to say hello. Isn't that enough?"

"Maybe to you, but that aristocrat bull doesn't go by me"

"Obaa-chan, you're crazy" Konohamaru said as he shook his head, as well as the other two males in the room.

* * *

Naruto took off his jacket only to throw it at any direction in his room. He looked around and laid his back on his bed. Naruto stretched his whole body on his bed as he closed his eyes. "Bed, I miss you" stated the blond as he felt the cold sheets of his bed on his skin.

_Naruto backed away slightly once he saw Sasuke's lips brush lightly on his left cheek. He could smell the musk and peppermint in Sasuke. Naruto could feel blood rise to his cheeks as he felt Sasuke's warm breath._

"_You know, that offer of being my lover is still up, but this time I'll show you off and you can do what I say…maybe. What do you say, usuratonkachi?"_

_Naruto didn't know what to say. He felt his heartbeat increase rapidly and had trouble swallowing. This time, he didn't feel as angry that the Uchiha insulted him, but he didn't want to hear Sasuke say that! Naruto sensed that Sasuke had smirked. _What is teme doing? _Naruto yelled in his mind as he smelled in Sasuke's scent. Naruto couldn't control himself with Sasuke's warm breath on his neck. So what to do, what to do? Punch the raven on the arm of course._

Naruto opened his eyes as he remembered what the Uchiha had told him. He swallowed hard as he felt a rapid beat of his heart in his ears. He groaned loudly as he placed his hand to his face. There was no way, NO WAY that he was starting to like the raven. _No, he's a sadistic bastard who only thinks of himself, and his looks, and thinks he's a smart ass and…and….You just don't like him!_ Naruto tried to convince himself as he thought of the Uchiha. Kami help him.

"_**Word is that Sasuke and Naruto are lovers"**_

"_**No, way! Naruto Uzumaki is Sasuke Uchiha's lover**__**!"**_

"_**Sasuke asked Naruto out!"**_

"_**Naruto Uzumaki had been betrothed by Sasuke~!"**_

"_**~that's enthroned! Uzumaki Naruto has been enthroned to Uchiha Sasuke~"**_

"No way!" said a redhead to her friend as she received the text message. Her brunette friend in front of her only smiled and made a dream like expression.

"That is so kawaii!"

"I never knew Sasuke was like that!" the redhead responded back as she turned to look at the blond that everyone was now talking about.

"Oh my…Hi Naruto!"

"Ohayo Naruto-sama!"

Naruto was tired for not being able to have enough sleep. _Damn teme, why do I have to think about him?_ He yawned once more but tried to stifle it. He turned once he heard two girls greet him so kindly. He furrowed his brows together. _What are they up to?_ Naruto didn't trust anyone in this school anymore. He walked further to get inside the school.

"Naruto-kun! Hi!"

"Konichiwa Naruto-kun!"

_This is weird…._Thought the blond as he looked at the many girls that were greeting him so kindly. For some weird reason, he knew that Sasuke was involved in this. Naruto began to back away as he saw the crowd of girls coming nearer to him and surrounding him. All the girls were just staring at him with big eyes. He looked around and blushed nervously. "Um…hi?" he said unsure. As a response, he received squeals from the girls.

Naruto backed away from them slowly as he tried to get himself out of the circle. Once he was out he looked back slowly only to see the group of girls still there and looking at him with smiles. He turned again only to shake his head as if wanting to shake it out his mind.

"Naruto-kun! You got to hang out with us!"

"Iie, you have to come to my party bash this weekend, it can't be a party without you!" said another girl as both got too close to his personal space. Naruto was confused by all means, why were these girls coming up to him like some god or something? Naruto laughed sheepishly as he walked away slowly.

_What is wrong with these girls?_ He thought. He turned back to sigh, looking where he was walking. He then stopped abruptly as he saw a girl with black hair and purple streaks, eyes bright green, looking at the blond with a huge smile. "Uhh, Hello?" Naruto was feeling self conscious as the girl kept starting at him, it felt…creepy.

"Konichiwa Naruto-san! My name is Asa and I am the president of a well known club."

"Umm….ok?"

"We want you to accept this as a thank you," Asa handed him a small basket, Naruto took it hesitantly as he blinked repeatedly at the girl "Please don't be nervous to come to us if you need anything! Just look for me and we'll help you with anything"

"Um…sure" Naruto said as he looked at the girl with a fox like expression. He heard Asa giggle and hug him, because of this he felt even more uncomfortable. Once she let go, she began to walk away, waving at the blond. "Wait what club do you belong to again?"

"Oh, that's easy! The Yaoi club!" she yelled back. Naruto's eyes widen as he dropped the basket to the floor.

_The what now? _He thought as he looked back slowly. He saw all the girls behind him whispering and giggling, still looking at him with smiles and waves.

* * *

"Hmp, look at him, that freak."

"I can't believe he's going out with Sasuke-kun"

"That's so disgusting!" said Kin. From behind the group of girls they all glared at the blond. How was it that the blond was going out with their Sasuke-kun? Why? It didn't make sense! This couldn't happen, no. it was just a horrible nightmare for all three of them.

"We have to show Sasuke-kun that that freak is not right for him" said Karin as she glared at the small boy. Her blood was boiling as she thought of Sasuke and Naruto. It disgusted her to no end knowing full well that her Sasuke was being taken by some freak.

* * *

Naruto was glad that he found Haku waiting for him. Every time he saw Haku he felt as if every worry and every stress that was going on his life just disappeared for the most part when he was with the Italian teen. Once inside both of them saw a crowd of students surrounding the middle of the room. Naruto and Haku looked at each other and walked closer to where the crowd stood.

In the middle if the main hall both Naruto and Haku saw a plasma television showing a picture of Sasuke and Naruto. _Where the hell did this T.V. come from? More importantly…where the hell did this picture come from!_ Thought the blond in horror.

In the picture there stood Naruto with his head down, looking at the floor. Sasuke was right in front of him. He was bending and kissing Naruto's left cheek. There was a title on the picture stating: **Lovers, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki**

_That is not a kiss! We are not lovers! _Naruto thought with horror in his eyes. He turned to look at Haku who was only staring at him with sad, uncertain eyes. _No, Haku, it's not what you think!_ He wanted to say to Haku but couldn't. He looked around and saw the male students give him looks of disgust, some girls gave him looks of content and joy for the blond while the rest of the girls have him glares.

Naruto turned as well as the whole student body to see Sasuke, Neji and Kiba walk toward them all just to look at the television in front of everyone. Everyone in the hall murmured and gasped as they saw Sasuke look at the screen.

"Is it true Sasuke?" asked Neji once he saw the screen. He turned to look at said Uchiha only to see a smirk placed on his face.

Haku was destroyed as she saw the screen. This just wasn't true, all of this, it couldn't be true. She heard the brunette teen ask Sasuke the question she wanted to ask Naruto but was afraid of the answer herself.

"Iie! Iie! That's a lie" Haku felt slightly relieved once Naruto said that, however, she knew that it wasn't Naruto's say in this but the Uchiha's. "The truth is-"

"Yes" Everyone gasped and their jaws dropped, Naruto was no exception.

_WHAT?_ He yelled in his head as soon as Sasuke placed his arm around him and dragging him to someplace else.

As they both left, Neji and Kiba looked at each other, scoffed and shook their heads. They followed suit after a couple of seconds. Everyone else looked at them as to try and catch a glimpse of Naruto and Sasuke. Haku remained still. She felt sick, weak. After hearing all this she needed to go home.

* * *

Naruto looked at the desk next to him only to find it empty. He frowned at the knowledge that Haku had gone home early for feeling sick. He looked at the board only to write the rest of his notes. He glanced again slightly at the empty desk. Naruto wanted to beat himself up for this. _Is it my fault she went home? I think I hurt her…but it's not true! I'm not going out with the teme, that bastard! He lied and now I broke Haku's heart! Damn it! Nooooooooooooo!_

She was taken by surprise as soon as the person in front of her took out a small red stuffed fox. It looked identical to the one that Haku had given him the day he got the F4 card. Haku looked at the blond teen as said teen was looking away, a blush evident on his face. Haku smiled sincerely. Haku took the fox and pressed its tail.

"_I went to the river to find an Uzumaki, my friend. Instead I went to a ramen shop and found Naruto. I went to the river to find an Uzumaki, my friend. Instead I went to a ramen shop and found Naruto!" _sang the stuffed fox. It was Naruto's voice singing into the recording. Haku smiled and looked at Naruto with big eyes. Naruto smiled back and took a hold of Haku's hand.

"So, are you ok?"

"Yes, I just had a small stomach flu" said Haku as she looked at Naruto. She still felt uneasy knowing that Sasuke had said him and Naruto were lovers. "I feel all better now, don't worry"

"That's fantastic!" said Naruto as he lifted his hand to a fist. Haku looked at the fox and back at the blond, frowning.

"Ano, Naruto-kun"

"Yeah?"

"Are you Sasuke Uchiha's lover?"

This was his chance to fix everything! Naruto tried to think of what to say to the girl in front of him. "Iie. The teme and I just showed up at the same place at the wrong time is all." he looked at Haku who looked at her sheets and looked back at him with a smile.

"It just . . . it's seems that Sasuke-kun does like you though" she said as she looked at Naruto. Looking at Haku's lost eyes made Naruto hurt so much that he couldn't stand it.

_Damn it Teme! Why are you making my life worse? _"Teme, liking me! Haku-chan, you know how weird that sounds! It's the Uchiha-bastard we're talking about, there's no way he would like someone like me. He's just trying to annoy me or something. Just think about it Haku-chan"

Haku looked down at her bed sheets once more and tried to soak in what the blond teen was saying. She smiled slightly, still unsure, as she looked up at the blue eyed teen once more. At hearing the blond teens words, it made her heart feel lighter with happiness as she exhaled softly in relief "Yeah, you're probably right Naruto-kun" she said with a smile. Naruto nodded as he looked at the grey eyed girl. Haku looked at the fox once more and touched the nose of it, she kissed it.

Naruto looked at the girl as said teen was beginning to look much ecstatic and joyful once he explained his relationship with the raven from school. Naruto saw the black haired girl getting up from the bed and getting closer to Naruto's personal space. Naruto backed away slightly as he saw light in those grey eyes. Naruto blinked as he saw Haku's smiling face.

"Ano, Naruto-kun I want to play with you" said Haku with a seductive like smile to the blond. Naruto could feel a blush come to his face and his heart beat race as he looked at those eyes. He stayed still for he couldn't say anything.

Haku smiled as she saw Naruto's expression. She then leaned and kissed the blond on the cheek as she got off her bed and ran to the next room. "I'll be back, Naruto-kun" she called out. Naruto then blinked and shook his head as to take himself out of shock.

He walked out of the room he was in moments ago and ended up looking at the many books that Haku had on a shelf in the living room. He had to admit, Haku's family was very cultural for an Italian family, and they had so much literature from different parts of the world. Naruto tilted his head slightly as he read the spine of a slim, black book.

"Koden Kindergarten? Haku-chan attended kindergarten in Koden?" he asked out loud as Naruto reached for the slim book. He held it in his hands as the blond looked at the cover. The cover had colorful happy faces with different expressions; it was cute in Naruto's opinion.

"What are you doing?" Naruto heard a female voice scream. Naruto turned, and as if time slowed down, he saw Haku's palm come closer to his face. As her hand came closer Naruto closed his eyes as the pain in his right cheek began to come forth. Immediately, as soon as the blond teen felt that skin contact, he dropped the book from his hands.

Naruto opened his eyes as the pain in his cheek increased ten fold. Normally he would yell at the person for slapping him, however, his anger never came. He looked at the girl in front of him. She had her hands up covering her mouth as she looked back at the blue eyed teen with fearful eyes. "Na-Naruto-kun! Gomen! Gomen Naruto-kun!" she pleaded as Naruto looked at the girl in shock. "it's just, I said a lot of embarrassing comments in there is all" she said as she looked down.

"No," Haku could hear Naruto's voice sound somewhat monotonous as he spoke. Haku's brows furrowed together as she stared at the blond. "I shouldn't of taken it without asking you"

Haku felt a tinge of pain in her heart as she heard the tone in Naruto's voice. She frowned and hugged him as she caressed his hair in soft motions. "Sumimasen Naruto-kun" she whispered into Naruto's ear. Haku pulled away and then smiled as she looked at Naruto's sincere smile forming. "Come, you should put some more fitting clothes to where we're going" she said as she pulled Naruto's sleeve. Naruto looked at the girl in confusion.

_Where ARE we going?_

* * *

As Sasuke held his book in his hands, he adjusted his glasses. Currently, Uchiha Sasuke was sitting on a small couch in his room where he hung out with Kiba, Neji and Gaara. Speaking of Neji and Kiba, both were across from the raven, playing paper football. Sasuke looked at both males as he began to get sidetracked, yet again. He couldn't concentrate; the reason? A certain blond blue eyed teen that was currently tormenting his thoughts day and night.

"Sasuke, is it real?" the Uchiha heard the Hyuga prodigy ask him. Sasuke came back from his thoughts and looked at both teens once more. He looked at them questioningly as he cocked his head slightly.

"Is what real" he said carefully as his eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the brunette. Neji took a hold of the paper and turned to look at the raven behind him.

"About Naruto Uzumaki"

Even hearing Naruto's name made Sasuke's heart stop slowly, maybe flutter? It was a feeling that he was beginning to get used to. Sasuke looked back to his book as he adjusted his thick framed glasses. He smiled slightly as the image of the blond came into mind once more "Why wouldn't it be" he finally said, Neji and Kiba both stopped suddenly and turned their heads towards the raven with surprise.

"Uchiha, if it is real, think of the consequences that will take place later on" Kiba said in a serious manner, his eyes narrowing slightly. Neji closed his eyes and meditated for a couple of seconds.

"We're like caged birds and dating is our only way of freedom. You should know that the final word is said by our parents, have you forgotten that?" Neji said as he looked at the Uchiha. "What you're doing isn't so smart Sasuke" he warned. Sasuke took off his glasses and put the book down as he glared slightly at both brunettes.

"You two have no right to lecture me in your positions. Or is it that all this time the both of you have been talking all so mighty of being great men, was that just bull?"

"Sasuke, it's not that easy, we can't go against what are parents tell us"

"Then you're not being men" said the raven, Kiba narrowed his eyes. Sasuke stood to lean on the wall next to Neji and Kiba. Kiba spoke next.

"Then what is your definition of being a man?" he asked with arms crossed. Sasuke was playing with fire and he knew that it wasn't going to end well for anyone.

"Tch, a real man is someone who doesn't take back what he says and takes full responsibility for his actions from start to finish"

"Really?" questioned the Hyuga. Sasuke looked at the artistic prodigy only to Hn. He then left the room as the image of Naruto came back to mind.

"I know what I'm doing" was the last thing both brunettes heard the Uchiha say as he left.

* * *

Everyone was cheering as the introduction of the song was heard through out the club that they had recently entered. Naruto had to cover his ears as the cheering was hurting his eardrums. The stage was medium sized. In the back there were four guys, two on guitar, one on bass and the other on sound. In the front were the two main singers. One of the singers wore a yellow dress with stockings decorated with stars. Her hair was long and curly as it surrounded her ivory skin. The other was slightly shorter, she looked like a doll. Her hair was short and straight. She wore a stripped dress with the same stockings as the other singer. The singers were both beautiful looking as they danced to the beat of their band mates.

"_**Kondo wa itsu aeru ka nante Sonna kao shite yoku ierutte**_

_**Omotteta yo nande darou Nani mo ki ni naranai furishite**_

_**Ii wake suru nara kikou sama de Tsunagatte taikara"**_

Sang the taller singer. Naruto heard everyone cheer even louder. Both singers were doing their choreography in sync. Once the curly haired singer was done with her part, the shorter one began her part.

"_**Mou kao mo mitakunai megurokawazoi Arienai tenkai odoru KEETAI**_

_**GOODBYE MEERU naraba aureate" **_

"_**Hold me tight but" **_

They both sang together as they were back to back, smiling to the audience. Naruto smiled as he watched the singers. He liked the song, the beat and the two girls were great singers.

"_**dokka kietai"**_

"_**Anytime shiberisugi no KY**_

_**Chirari miseru tsuyogari na"**_

"_**I cry"**_

"_**Namida no kouka wa dore kurai?"**_

The shorter singer finished her part and then both began to sing together. Both voices singing in harmony. Naruto looked at the shorter singer as the singer looked at Naruto smiled and winked at him. Naruto looked at the singer with surprise as he felt heat come to his cheeks.

_When Haku said she wanted to play, I thought she meant something else, not…this_ Naruto thought to himself. Yes, Naruto Uzumaki was at a night club with Haku. He focused his concentration on the singers once more.

"_**Kushami suru to deru hen na koeto**_

_**Kusha kusha ni warau BUSAIKU na kao**_

_**Tomaranai ase me wo kosuru kuse**_

_**Dou setsu maranai AITSU no tokusei"**_

Naruto wore a black button down shirt and orange slacks with his black converse. Naruto turned to look at Haku. She wore a light aquamarine colored long sleeve Japanese shirt with two strings attached to furry balls, a short dark colored skirt and light aquamarine boots that were up to her knees. She came to the blond with a glass of what looked like orange juice. Haku handed the juice to Naruto, Naruto took it with a smile.

"_**Nitemo nitsukenai futari no SUTAIRU**_

_**Muda ni Shy SENSU wa yayanai**_

_**Uso tsuku toki no fukumi warai**_

_**UZAI tokku ni BAREBARE mendokusai"**_

"Want to dance?"

"Nani?" Naruto couldn't hear with the loud music and the cheering of the fans in the club. He looked at the smiling teen, she really did look beautiful. Haku got closer to Naruto so that the blond could hear her much clearly.

"Want to dance?" Naruto only smiled and shook his head apologetically as he took a hold of Haku's arm.

"Iie, I'll just watch for now, stroll around and get an idea of being in a night club" Naruto said as he gestured with the drink Haku had given him. "You go ahead and have fun" he sad into Haku's ear.

Haku smelled the scent of Naruto which made her lick her lips. He smelled of citrus and honey, it was quite an exquisite scent. Once Naruto let go of her she nodded as she looked into those bright blue eyes.

"_**Tamatama kareshi gai nai TAIMINGU de**_

_**Hima tsubushi teido no koi tte**_

_**Tomodachi ni mo ii wakeshitete**_

_**Masaka watashi ga oikaketeru…nande?"**_

Now Naruto was alone, still holding the glass that Haku had offered him. He was going to put it to his lips until a voice interrupted his thoughts

_"From now on, never drink whenever I'm not around, go it?" _it sounded so much like Sasuke's voice. He stopped instantly, cup inches away from his lips. He tried to smell the scent and smelled alcohol immediately. Naruto then looked at Haku who was dancing with someone from the dance floor. He then smiled and put the cup down near a table.

Haku was trying hard to have a good time and forget everything that was happening at school before all this. She looked at Naruto from where she danced and saw how the blond had put the drink she gave him down on the table nearby and took a can of soda. She glared slightly as she witnessed Naruto's action. She felt her heart beat fast with anticipation as she saw Naruto walk away from the table and take a door to go outside. She was too caught up on what the blond teen was doing that she didn't notice anyone around her anymore.

Suddenly, Haku was pushed from her position. Haku looked up to see who it was that had pushed her only to see a light hair girl looking at her with an apologetic smile and big blue eyes.

"Sumimasen" she said in a soft voice as she bowed in apology. Haku narrowed her eyes at the girl and only slapped her as she glared at the girl even more. The girl fell to the floor at the force Haku put into the slap. The girl's eyes widened as she looked at Haku. "You're-"

"What?" interrupted Haku harshly "surprised?" she smiled a sarcastic smile "look at you, you're not even pretty and yet you're a woman. I despise your kind" she said as she glared and walked away.

* * *

She loved him so much, she really did, don't get her wrong. She had known him since they began kindergarten; however, there were times where he was so over dramatic that it was not even funny. She couldn't be mean though, that was not her. However, her arm was starting to hurt as the teen kept hugging her arm very tightly.

"Um…Ano, Lee-kun. C-Could you please loosen your grip, its starting to hurt" she said softly in a hesitated tone. The teen let go as he rubbed his neck in a sheepish manner.

"Oh, Gomen Hinata-chan!" he then gabbed her in a tight hold "But I beg you Hinata-chan, don't leave me all alone, ok?" he cried out as he rubbed his head on her back. Hinata breathed out slowly feeling uncomfortable in a way.

"Iie L-Lee-kun, so please, continue with the d-dishes as I c-continue w-with the t-tables, I-is that okay?" she asked with a blush featuring her pale skin. Lee then took the blue haired in a tight hold.

**"DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE OK!"** he yelled once more **"DON'T GO WITHOUT ME OK?"**

"D-Don't worry Lee-kun, I-I'm not going a-anywhere" she said with a kind smile and a nod. Lee then let go of her and went to the back of the shop to continue his work. Hinata breathed out a sigh of relief as she placed her hand to her chest. "L-Lee-kun is very unique sometimes" she said to herself softly as she began to clean the table tops once more.

Hinata and Lee were the only two in charge of the ramen shop since Gai wasn't coming home from Thailand until who knew when. Both closed the shop 15 minutes ago and were only cleaning up to get ready to go home. Hinata stopped abruptly once she heard the door open.

"Gomen, b-but the ra-" she stopped half way as she looked up to see a brunette.

The brunette had short dark brown ruffled hair that reached up to his ears. He had two red triangular tattoos that were upside down. His face was very handsome and his eyes were a beautiful light brown. As he smiled it resembled one of a canine. He wore fishnet shirt with a grayish-black jacket showing off the shirt and black dress pants. Hinata recognized him as she looked from him and the floor, a blush eminent to her complexion.

Kiba entered the ramen shop that his boys had investigated for him to know where the blond whiskered teen worked. He entered and found it somewhat depressing. The atmosphere wasn't depressing, don't get him wrong. It was just that there was no one in the ramen shop, no proof of human life in the store what so ever. He looked at the girl that was cleaning the tables. He cocked his head slightly at an angle and smiled mischievously as he saw the young girl's body.

Kiba's gaze wondered from the girl's body from head to toe, mostly always stopping midway where the raven's cleavage was. Kiba mouthed a wow as he kept looking at the well _developed _breasts that the girl had. Once he saw that the girl had looked up at him, his interest on her increased much more. Kiba raised a brow in fascination as he looked at the pretty face that belonged to the girl.

"Does whiskers work here?" he asked, the girl in front of him looked at him with such a nervous expression that his interest in her dropped by 20 percent.

"E-Excuse m-me?" the blue haired girl stuttered with a scarlet blush all over her face. Kiba sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. Her body was his type, sadly her attitude wasn't.

"Right, um Uzumaki Naruto?" he asked unsure of the name, Kiba really never called the blond by his first name, therefore, it sounded so new to him once he did say it. "He works here, right?" he asked, he received a curt nod as the girl kept looking at him with that nervous face. "Are you a friend of whiskers?" was his next question, Hinata, again nodded. Kiba smiled "for how long?"

"S-Since the start of K-Kindergarten" she mumbled as she pushed her two index fingers together. Kiba smiled mischievously once more and took the girl by the wrist.

"Great" said the Inuzuka, Hinata tried to talk, however, she didn't have enough courage to do so. Hinata felt the breeze as Kiba opened the door, she looked back only to frown slightly.

"Gomen, L-Lee-k-kun" she said softly as she saw the young teen come from the kitchen and look back and forth in search of the shy girl.

**"HINATA! YOU LEEEEEEEEEEEEFT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

* * *

Kiba looked inside the refrigerator, scanning the shelves to look for something to drink. He eyed the wine on the bottom shelf but immediately waved it off, knowing that the girl wouldn't drink that. He groaned silently as he took a hold of two cans of soda, he turned and closed the fridge with the tip of his foot. As he walked towards the blue haired girl he grunted once he felt a slight pain near his temples.

Kiba walked to where the girl was sitting, he placed the soda near her as he sat across from her as well. He looked at the girl. Her light lavender eyes looking down with a sad expression, confusion maybe? The girl's lips where parted slightly as she breathed out. She was sitting down as she petted his pup, Akamaru. Looking at those plump pink lips made Kiba want to just shove his tongue in there. Of course, by just the characteristic of the girl, it gave him a huge turn off.

_Such a cruel world that I live in. I find a beautiful piece of meat with a nice rack and it turns out, she's not my type_ he thought as he sighed out of frustration. "The reason why I'm telling you this is because I don't want whiskers getting into something that's going to get him hurt. Since you've known him for a long time, I would of thought that you'd want to warn him or something, he is your best friend after all, am I right?"

Hinata was confused by all means. Being with this man made her feel nervous and yet at the same time she was angered at what he had told her. "Why didn't you tell him before? It's not like Naruto-kun is some little kid. How could you guys do this to him? D-Do you know how much he's gone through and you go ahead and tell me this?" she said with a soft angered voice. She didn't want to see Naruto suffer, not ever again.

"Listen. First calm down, alright? A beautiful girl such as yourself shouldn't show her angry side" Kiba said with a smile. Hinata blushed but held her stand.

"Iie, I won't fall for your words Kiba-dono. Naruto is my friend and I-if I have to protect him, I will. But for now…I-I'll pretend I didn't hear anything. Good day" Hinata said as she bowed curtly. Kiba placed his face on the palm of his hand as he sighed. He took the soda lazily as he drank it in one gulp.

As Hinata was close to the door she looked back at the Inuzuka "Naruto-kun is not like some toy that you can throw out, he's forgiving but I'm not so forgiving like him if you guys hurt him." she said softly. She opened the door only to find herself looking at another man. He had brunette hair, however, his hair was long and silk like. His eyes were light lavender much like hers, and his facial structure was very beautiful. To her, the guy looked very familiar, however, she past him to get away from the Inuzuka.

Neji looked at the girl in front of him as said girl stopped briefly out of surprise. The girl looked so familiar to him. Those eyes, that face, the hair. Everything seemed so very familiar and yet, he had never met this girl once in his life. Neji brushed off the gnawing of who this girl was as said girl brushed past him with an "excuse me". Neji closed the door to find his friend in a slumped manner.

Kiba was getting a headache as the girl left. His dog's whining wasn't helping him much either. He looked from the side of his eye to catch a glimpse of the Hyuga that was his friend. He looked down to where his dog was looking up at him with concern in his eyes. Kiba bent down to pick up the dog as Neji leaned on the wall opposite of Kiba.

"Did you upset another girl Inuzuka?" Kiba heard Neji say to him in a taunting voice as he eyes him amusingly. The dog-lover closed his eyes as he kept petting the white dog. He looked at Neji as he smiled at him innocently.

"I have no idea what you're referring to Neji" Neji scoffed at the Inuzuka's innocent expression

"Kiba, you and I know very well that when a girl leaves like that, you did something completely stupid as always"

"Not true" Kiba said as he drank his soda, he put the soda down and sighed as he rubbed his eyes with his thumb and pointer finger "I dislike her type" Neji raised a brow at the comment. He went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water

"Her type? I thought any girl with a big bosom was your type" Neji said as his fingers played with the rim of the glass, Kiba scoffed.

"No, no, no. You see, my friend, my type is a girl with big boobs and a wild personality. Those types of chicks with that party-like characteristic, the ones that like to play." Said the tattooed brunette with a mischievous smile. Neji smiled lightly and shook his head.

* * *

"_**Watashi na ri ni "ai saretai" afureru no ni kimi ga mienai**_

_**Nido to kimi ni aenai sonna ki ga suru n da…**_

_**Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba mietara nai watashi tabun**_

_**Uso demo ii no ni "ikanai demo" ienai yo"**_

The band was still singing as the audience cheered as loud as ever. Naruto had been looking for the bathroom for 20 minutes already and he hadn't found it yet. _Screw this. I don't have to go anymore anyways._ The blond thought bitterly. He took another bottle and began to drink from it. He wondered how Haku was doing since he practically left her alone but he smiled as he remembered her dancing happily. _I wonder what time it is_ He thought to himself as he tried to walk somewhere less loud.

The blond walked until he felt himself kick something rather hard. He looked down instantly and saw a black object shaped much like a guitar. Naruto bent down and touched the case to make sure he didn't damage it in any form. He found no damage and only breathed out a sigh of relief.

"It wouldn't of been that big of a deal if you broke it" Naruto heard a soft low Japanese voice. It sounded calm and collect. Naruto looked up and saw a young man with white-like colored hair. It was long enough to reach to his shoulders, the front of his hair was tied with red ribbons, his skin was pale and he had red eyeliner in his eyes. His eyes was what caught Naruto's attention the most. The guy's eyes were green, in was not too green but not a light green either.

Naruto looked at the man as said man looked at him sitting down. He gave such an aura that gave Naruto goose-bumps. Naruto got up and placed the case against the wall. The man kept looking at Naruto with a calm expression that made the blond feel rather nervous.

"But it's your instrument. Wouldn't you mind at all if it broke or something?" asked the blue eyed teen. The other looked to his side.

"Probably, but I would of gotten over it later on" responded the white-haired teen. Naruto looked at the case and frowned slightly. The other teen looked back at the tan teen "Would you like to talk somewhere else where it's not as loud?" he asked as he got up. Naruto looked at him and nodded as he followed the musician.

* * *

He leaned his back on the railing as he breathed in the fresh air that was blowing outside on the roof. It was already dark and the weather was a bit chilly, however, it was also very relaxing for him. Naruto looked up at the shining stars and then closed his eyes. He heard the guy moving a lot so he turned to see what he was doing.

Once Naruto turned he saw the guy smile back at him as he took hold of his acoustic guitar, the blond smiled back slightly as he looked at the stars once more. For some reason, Naruto felt drained and distressed which caused him to sigh. Suddenly, Naruto's eyes widened as he heard the man behind him play.

_It can't be! _The blond thought with wide eyes. He felt a chill rise as he heard the song. _Gaara…_ He thought in disbelief. He turned immediately to look at the guy only to see said guy playing the guitar with his eyes closed. The song that the white-haired teen was playing was the same song Gaara always played when he was in that small forest at school. By hearing the song, Naruto's heart began to feel heavy and his throat felt tight.

As Naruto closed his eyes he pictured that red hair that belong to Gaara. Eyes that were closed as a pale hand took hold of the violin as the other held the bow to play that beautiful song. Naruto could picture the way the sun hit Gaara's face as he played with such emotion. That song brought back memories that he didn't want.

_He's with Ino, forget about him_ He lectured himself as he opened his eyes and looked down from the railing to see the cars and people. His heart felt knotted and gray as he took hold of his drink and put it to his lips, however, the bottle slipped from his hand and fell below. Naruto looked until he heard the faint sound of the glass breaking.

"Here" Naruto heard the guy behind him say. The blond turned only to find a bottle of water being offered to him. Naruto looked at cup questioningly but took it nonetheless

"Arigatou" said the blue eyed teen. The man smiled back and began to play again. He heard a loud thump as he played. He stopped to notice the blond collapse to the floor. He put the guitar down slowly and walked up to him. He lifted the blonde's bangs to see his eyes closed, he smiled.

* * *

His senses were coming back to normal. The feel of the bed was very comforting to him. He was nice and cozy under the sheets. _Wait! Sheets? When did I get home?_ he thought worriedly. He opened his eyes as he sat up, feeling his throat dry and bitter. "Water… Water" he said as he looked around. He found it and took a drink. He then yawned as he rubbed his eyes to see clearly. He stopped once he saw the room. _T-This isn't my room… Where the fuck am I? _He thought as he looked around.

The room was extravagant and spacious for it to be a room. Naruto looked out the window and saw the sun coming to view. He searched for a clock but found a note in kanji on the mirror written in purple marker.

**~Tonight was fun. Next time, I'll bottom~**

Naruto furrowed his brows as he tried to interpret what the note meant. He then looked down and found himself shirtless, he looked under the covers to find himself only wearing boxers. Panic was rising as he looked around much more carefully. He looked at the floor and saw his clothes discarded around as well as the clothes of the guy he met last night. Naruto's eyes widened.

"No fucking way" he said out loud with pure panic and disbelief. He pulled his blond hair back as he tried to remember anything from last night. "Cmon, remember, remember Uzumaki!" he said as he closed his eyes tightly to remember, nothing came to mind and it worried him. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! What the hell did I do?"

* * *

Both looked at their friend with strange stares as said friend was being surrounded by a huge number of hairstylists. It was morning and they had come over his house to know why he had called them so early, only to witness this. They were sure that their eyes were twitching at what their friend was doing….TO HIS HAIR!

"Oi, I would never think that he would do something like this to his hair" Kiba whispered to Neji.

"I'm surprised that he wanted to wear the uniform today" Neji whispered back. They both looked at the Uchiha as they stylist tried hard to keep his hair down.

"Nee, Uchiha, do you actually think that the back of your hair will stay down?" Sasuke glared at the dog-lover's comment and went back to looking at his reflection.

"Sasuke, they've been doing your hair for half an hour already, I don't think its going to stay down" Sasuke growled as he eyed both brunettes

"Yeah, and the uniform is bothering me already!" Kiba whined, pulling the Koden jacket "Besides, why DO you want to have your hair down?"

"None of your business Inuzuka" responded the Uchiha as he touched his hair lightly. If there was one thing that the Uchiha hated, it was gel. _This is for the dobe so deal with it Uchiha… the baka better appreciate it _mentally thought the raven in anger.

_"You truly are an usuratonkachi. What is it that you don't like? I'm an Uchiha, I'm good-looking, smart, rich, aristocratic, tall. How can you not be like everyone else? How is it that you don't worship me like everyone else?" he asked irritated. Naruto continued staring at him._

_"Listen Teme, I don't give if you were to be named Koden King, get this straight. I hate everything about you. The way you walk, the way you look, and your stupid duck-butt hair!"_

Sasuke opened his eyes as he remembered to what the blond teen had told him that day at the infirmary. It still bothered him that the blond had insulted his hair but today he was going to change that, all for the whiskered blond. He didn't know why he was doing this, but he was. He was because every time he thought of him he would always have that feeling in the pit of his stomach and have an urge to smile.

_"Not even close, I fucking hate the way the bunch of you don't even fucking wear the uniform, the way you pick on those to make yourselves feel all mighty and shit. You're a fucking bastard"_

He was changing, he was changing for the blond that was slowly entering his very thoughts and mind. He smiled as he saw his reflection.

Kiba and Neji were finally at school. Sasuke was still looking at his reflection on a mirror he had bought from home. They couldn't stop staring at the raven, his hair looked so abnormal and strange. Especially since the Uchiha was wearing the uniform for the first time in his life time.

* * *

"Ready?" asked the Inuzuka with a sloppy smile. He stared at the other two who only took out their candy. Kiba took out the lollipop as well. All three tore the wrapper at the same time as they placed it in their mouths and began to head towards the main entrance.

Kiba and Neji glanced at the Uchiha here and there, it was very strange to see Sasuke's hair down like that. It had taken the stylist 3 hours for his hair to stay down. They had to use hairspray, gel, mousse and other types of hair products to keep the back of his hair down. Now, looking at the Uchiha, his haired looked oily and hard as rock.

Sasuke smirked as he felt his hair. It felt a bit hard but the mousse made it feel softer than it was intended to be. He smiled as he imagined the blond with a look of admiration and praising him at how great he looked with his hair down.

* * *

Naruto was at a loss as he walked to school. He was stressing himself out by trying to compensate on what happened the night before. _Damn it Naruto, remember! Try and fucking remember!_ he thought to himself in an anxious manner. The blond hoped that nothing happened, _As if I could fucking remember…. What the hell did I do with that guy? I don't even know his fucking name! Fuck!_ He walked inside to the school. He stopped and closed his eyes as he breathed in and out. _Ok… first, calm down. Now, try and backtrack_

Naruto stood in place for what seemed like and eternity for him, when in reality it was merely 10 seconds. "Fuck" he whispered in frustration. He clenched his fists tightly as he bit his lips hard, he could almost taste blood. "I can't fucking remember…" Naruto closed his eyes once more as he clenched his teeth. He was taken back to reality once he felt hands get a hold of his jacket. He looked up only to see Juugo grabbing him, Karin, Kin and Suigetsu looking at the blond with disgust.

"Let me go!" yelled the blond to Juugo, the orange haired man only narrowed his eyes and growled slightly.

"Why not make me Kitsune?" He said as he got closer to the blonde's face. Naruto tried hard to pull himself off Juugo's grasp but failed.

"I'm not fucking scared of you Juugo" He said with a grunt. Naruto saw Juugo smile sadistically as he looked at the three people in front of them both.

"Not me you should be scared of Kitsune" he shoved the whiskered teen closer to the three in front

"You disgusting piece of trash" said Karin as she stared at the blond intensely, Naruto glared at the girl and tried to pull himself off Juugo once more. "I knew you were no good, you good for nothing freak!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he yelled as he got closer to Karin, Juugo, however, held him tighter. Suigetsu got closer to Naruto and punched in across the face.

"Shut the hell up, you low life" said Suigetsu with malice, Naruto could taste the iron in his mouth because of the much force that the man put into the punch. Suigetsu was ready to attack once more until Karin spoke.

"Suigetsu! Enough. Juugo, bring him"

"Where the fuck are you taking me?"

"You want to know what we're talking about don't you? Then we'll show you" said Kin as she took a hold of the blonde's lower part of his face. All three walked, Juugo following as he dragged Naruto along with him.

Many other students saw the blond being dragged by the male and followed to where they were going. Finally, once they reached their destination Juugo threw the blond to where the main television was. Naruto looked up only to have his eyes widen and his heart feel tight.

In the television was pictures. It was of two males in a bed, one was asleep while the other was posing with such pride. Naruto's eyes widened as he recognized both in the picture. One of them he knew was him, and the other, _The guy from last night…_ Thought the blond in horror. Various pictures of Naruto sleeping with the guy from last night was shown. The one that made Naruto's nightmare come true the most was one at an angle where the white haired guy was on top of him, making it look like they were having sex. _No…No! This can't be! I didn't… There is no fucking way I did this_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke felt different today, he felt more energetic than he had ever felt in his life. He felt like a new person and he knew for a fact that it was because of Naruto. Him and his two friends walked down the stairs to see the blond. As Sasuke descended down he could hear faint sounds of the student body. Once down he saw Juugo holding the blond by the shoulder and pulling closer to the television in from of them all. His eyes narrowed as he saw this.

"Juugo" he said in a threatening voice. He watched as everyone turned to look at him, even the blond. Sasuke walked closer to where everyone was.

Once Naruto heard Sasuke's voice, he turned to be surprised at the person in front of everyone. He looked at Sasuke to notice that he had his hair down and that he was wearing the school uniform, he was taken back by the sudden change in the Uchiha as said person walked closer to them all.

"Let go of him" Sasuke said as he narrowed his eyes. Naruto heard the orange haired male growl and let go of him harshly. "What do you think you're doing!" he yelled at the main culprits that were close to Naruto. Karin had a look of disbelief.

"Sasuke-kun! Please, open your eyes and don't be fooled by this low life." Karin said as she took hold of Sasuke's sleeve. Sasuke tried to pull away only to have Karin point at the television in front. "Look what he's done"

Naruto panicked once Karin had pointed to the television that showed the pictures of him and of the other guy. In a quick motion, he ran to block the screen to look into black orbs that narrowed themselves to blue. "Sasuke… Iie, it's all lies"

Sasuke looked at the blond as he blocked the screen. He looked behind the blond and saw Naruto being underneath some white-haired man. Sasuke then took a hold of the blond and pushed him away. His eyes narrowed as he saw the image before him, anger surging to through his whole body. "What? Are you that easy to get to bed?"

Naruto's eyes widened and then narrowed as he glared at the raven. He clenched his hands into fist as he looked at the Uchiha in anger. "What? You don't fucking know shit Uchiha. I might not know how that happened but I am not someone who sleeps with anyone. Someone is framing me, and if you don't fucking believe me then I can care less"

"Just. Tell. Me. One. Thing" Naruto heard the raven say in a slow voice, he sounded as if he was having a hard time saying it. "Is that you in bed with the other person in the picture"

"Yes" Naruto heard himself say to the raven as he looked into those onyx eyes. It felt as if time stayed still as he looked into Sasuke's hurtful eyes. The atmosphere felt heavy as he saw Sasuke glare at the blond. Suddenly, he felt his breath being cut short as Sasuke took a hold of him by the neck. "Sa-Sasu…ke, Let… go…" strangled the blond as said blond tried to pull away Sasuke by the wrist.

"Are you so stupid that you could be framed like this so easily? Are you that reckless? You said that you didn't care if I believed you right? Fine, you…" he glared to those azure eyes "From now on, you're dead to me, you low life" Naruto's head began to pound as soon as the Uchiha let go of him. Naruto was coughing up blood as he tried to soothe the pain in his throat. He looked up to look at Sasuke only to see that the raven was long gone, not looking back once.

When it gets hard, lucky in my life

_You come towards me like a dream_

_When I get sad, lucky in my dream_

_You hold me tight with warm embrace_

Naruto was coughing up blood, he tried to wipe it off but stopped abruptly as soon as he saw many of the guys surround him with smiles of sheer pleasure. They all had their fists up, some where crackling their knuckles and others where pounding their fist to their palms.

"No one to protect you now, Kitsune" he heard Juugo say faintly. Naruto's body was feeling weak already and his vision was unbalanced. His eyes widened once he felt his breath wheeze out as soon as he felt a sharp impact on his stomach. He fainted once he felt a hit to the head.

* * *

Both looked at the teen in front of them as said teen punched the bag in front of him as hard as he could. Kiba was holding the red bag, however, he wasn't able to get full control with the force that Sasuke was putting. Kiba heard Sasuke growl loud with every hit he made. Kiba's eyes widened wide as Sasuke made one last hit. After that last hit, the punching bag broke slightly.

_I smile like this, always_

_Even when the world makes it hard_

_I don't ever want to show my tears._

Sasuke was now in the ring. His opponent was someone so much bigger than him, His name was Jirounou. Everyone knew not to mess with Jirounou, the best of the best, if not, you'd need the ambulance near by. Jirounou looked at the raven with a sadistic smile as he rubbed white powder to his bandaged arms, Sasuke did the same. Kiba and Neji both looked at their friend with horror and concern. Sasuke was going crazy with anger.

_Even though you don't know my heart yet_

_Because I can still keep your smile, even from afar,_

_It's a relief_

"I haven't seen Sasuke like this since Onii-sama's wedding" Neji said with arms crossed. Kiba frowned and shook his head.

"If this continues, he's going to kill Jirounou" said the brunette as he saw Sasuke give a hit to his opponent's face. His opponent fell and got back up, blood trickling down his mouth. Sasuke glared and ran to him as he screamed to hit him once more from above.

_When I want to cry, lucky in my love_

_You look so handsome in my imagination_

_When I'm frustrated, lucky in my world_

_You hold me tight like a dream_

_

* * *

_

"Are you sure you don't know his name?"

"I'm sorry sir, but he paid in cash, no credit card or anything"

"Are you sure? No I.D? No anything?" Naruto was restless, he was hopeless and he didn't know what else to do. He couldn't find anything about the guy, no trace or anything. "Thanks…" he answered to the woman in the front desk. He walked with his shoulders slumped and heart heavy.

"It's him"

"That kid from the internet?"

"Yeah…"

"I would be so ashamed if I was that kid's parent." he overheard as he walked passed a staff and customers from the hotel. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he clenched his fists tightly.

_When I find the guy…I'll kill him._

* * *

_How could someone do this sort of thing?_ she asked herself softly. She looked at the picture once more and frowned slightly. She looked up to her friend only to cringe at the sight in front of her. His head was bandaged as well as his face. Hinata looked to her side to see Kiba, she looked down and then picked her head once she heard the other teen speak.

"Naruto, are you sure you don't know anything about this guy?" Said the teen, Neji. Hinata looked at the brunette and couldn't help but to try and remember if she ever saw him before when younger.

Neji, Kiba, Naruto, Hinata and Lee were currently at Ichiraku ramen shop, trying to figure out who the guy in the picture was. Both Neji and Kiba had explained the Uchiha's state of mind and it worried them just slightly. Naruto sighed as he pushed his hair back restlessly. He didn't know what to do anymore.

"Iie, I met him that night at the club. I asked around in the hotel but no one seems to know who he is" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Neji and Kiba looked at each other and looked at the blond once more.

"Could it be that they're covering for the guy?"

"It's possible Kiba. Naruto, was there a note or anything?" Neji asked again. Naruto closed his eyes as he tried to remember.

Hinata looked at her friend and looked back down at the floor. "Why would someone do this?" she asked out loud. Lee held the girl in a tight embrace as he tried to calm her down. Lee felt Hinata tremble slightly as he held her, he frowned.

Kiba looked at the two and felt angered at how the green colored teen was holding the other. He glared then turned back to the computer screen in front of them. He tried to find something, anything. He looked at Neji only to see that he was thinking the same thing as him. "The only note that was there was a note in purple marker saying _Tonight was fun. Next time I'll bottom_" said the blond as he tried to remember the message. Kiba and Neji both furrowed their brows.

"Was it your purple marker?" asked the Hyuga prodigy, his response was a no. Everyone looked back at the screen. How was it that they couldn't find one clue?

Naruto was outright star-struck at the whole situation. It was infuriating him that they could not find the culprit from the picture. He knew that they didn't do anything, he was sure that if they had done anything he would of remembered at least! He was sure of that...

"There's three people in there"

"Wh-What do you mean Lee-kun?"

"He's right, a picture at this angle needs to be taken by a third person" responded the Hyuga "meaning, that purple marker belongs to either him or the third person" Naruto began to ponder as he soaked in the new information.

"What are you doing?" Naruto was brought back as he heard Kiba talk to Lee. He saw as Lee was rubbing the screen at a small area on the computer. Naruto saw how lee was squinting as he tried to rub away something.

"There's something on the screen, it think it's a crack" stated the green clothed teen. Everyone got closer to the screen to see what Lee was referring to and noticed it as well. On the screen, although small and faint, there was a weird smudge on the neck of the guy in the picture. Neji zoomed in to the area on the guy's neck. On his neck he had a tattoo of three curved like lines.

"Wh-What is it?"

"It's a tattoo" stated the dog-lover with a canine like smile. The four of them looked at the brunette with questioning looks and tried to figure how the teen knew that. "I've seen that design before. When I got these puppies," he tapped his triangle tattoos "It's called the Earth Seal. I saw a similar design displayed at the tattoo parlor when I first went there." Naruto smiled as he went running to the short haired brunette. Once he reached the canine like teen he hugged him and picked him up

"Dude, I fucking love you right now!" said the blue eyed teen. Kiba grinned his canine smile as he crossed his arms with satisfaction.

* * *

They stood outside the parlor and looked at the tinted windows as the blinking lights made their faces glow fluorescent green. Neji looked at Kiba who only smiled wolfishly and whistled.

"Isn't it a beauty?" he asked, Neji looked at the canine-like man and scoffed. He shook his head as he tried to calm down the upcoming headache.

"Kiba, you're a very special person"

"Aww, stop, you're embarrassing me" he humored, the other scoffed once more. Kiba then looked at the brunette with a serious look as he spoke once more "Ready?"

"Yeah"

They went inside to look inside the parlor. Neji saw the many designs that were placed on the walls. He was both amazed and indifferent as he looked. Kiba stopped in front of a man with many piercing. His hair was spiky yet it was the color of an orange flame. His eyes were very much different. The dog-lover only smiled goofily as he stared at the man. They spent about half an hour in the parlor just so that the man would talk. They showed a picture of the tattoo plus an extra 20 and got the information they needed.

"You know, it would help us a lot if you would tell us who the guy is." said the spiky haired teen to the manager of the night club that Naruto had gone to two days ago. The man had short spiked up hair that was the color of dark brown, he wore red framed sunglasses that covered his eyes. The man was fairly young by the way he talked to both teens, probably in his 20's his name was Aoba Yamashiro. The man frowned slightly as he took off his sunglasses.

"Gomen, no can do. He's one of my best costumers. His identity is strictly confidential, if I reveal his identity I would be a couple of bucks short" said the man as he rubbed the back of his neck in distress. Kiba grinned madly as Neji smirked.

"Don't worry, we understand" Neji said with the most sincere smile he could muster up. Aoba smiled in response, however, that smiled disappeared once the Hyuga prodigy's smiled turned into a serious, threatening scowl "But also understand this, if you do not tell us who he is, you wont be just a couple of bucks short, you'll be out of business" said the pearl eyed teen with a menacing look. The older man backed away slightly fearfully, narrowing his eyes at the same time.

"Wait, you don't have that kind of power" Neji smirked as Kiba grinned even wider. At the facial gestures Aoba was receiving from the two teens, anxiety and nervousness rose. The tattooed brunette looked around then looked back at the man in front.

"Nee, is the other club next door also yours?" he received a nod. Kiba looked at Neji who was smirking just as much "How long do you think it would take?" Neji pondered at Kiba's question. Aoba's eyes widened at the conversation that was taking place in front of him. There was no way that two teens like them had the power to shut down his business, there was no way. Aoba tensed once Neji looked at him again.

"Oh, did we mention we're the F4?" both Neji and Kiba took the man's reaction amusing as said man's face became pale with horror. Kiba took the opportunity to scare the man off for a bit longer.

"It'll probably take, hmmm, a week to shut it down... Maybe less"

"You can start tomorrow, right?"

"No doubt"

"Well, if that's the case, I should give the ladies here a little preview, no?" said the Hyuga with smirk. He got up from his seat and took hold of an electric guitar near by. He began to play softly and then in mezzo forte. The young women around that were listening began to walk closer to see the handsome teen. Neji looked at them and smiled seductively, making the girls blush madly and giggle like school girls.

Aoba watched in both admiration and distress as he saw the young brunette play so wonderfully. He was now in a dilemma, tell them the identity of his most valuable costumer or go bankrupt just because of one person? He was in much more pain once he saw the other brunette dance with one of the girls in the club. The sound of the upbeat music flowing loudly around the spacious area. Although, he had to admit, the shorter brunette was a great dancer.

"So, what will it be?" he turned to see the taller teen. he sighed in frustration as he almost pulled out his hair. No, there was no way he was going out of business just for one guy.

"Alright, his name is-" Neji smirked once he heard the name of their culprit. From the far end he sensed Kiba smirk as well, Neji looked at the dancing man and nodded in confirmation. As Kiba's farewell, he spun his partner and bent her backwards slightly with a kiss on the cheek. He winked once he saw his partner blush and smile slowly.

"Kimimarou," said the tattooed teen with sharp canine teeth as his forearm took hold of the white haired man's neck, choking him in the process. Kimimarou looked pummeled for what the Inuzuka had done to him. Blood trickled down from his mouth, his right eye was slightly cut and parts of his body were bruised. Kiba was angered at what the white haired man had just told the both of them. "You said what now?"

* * *

Naruto was tired, his energy wasted for he could not sleep the last three days. He was comfortable in his position as he inhaled silently with his eyes closed. He could hear the teacher talk about today's lecture but he was too tired to even pay attention to the man. He felt something hit his head, he lifted it slightly only to see his teacher look at him. His teacher had hit him with a piece of chalk that he held. He heard everyone in the class laugh at his misfortune.

"Naruto, pay attention" said the professor. Naruto looked at the man with dazed eyes and then looked down to his books. The teacher frowned slightly as he furrowed his brows. "Naruto, go to the Nurse" Naruto nooded and got up.

"Arigatou, Asuma-sensei" he said as he placed his book pack on his shoulder. Everyone stared as the blond left, once he did the remaining students began to chatter softly.

Haku watched as the blond left with a worried look on his face. She frowned in concern for the blond, she cared for him a lot and didn't want to see him like this. She looked at a small note that was placed on her desk. She looked around to see who was it that placed it there only to open it out of curiosity.

_Jumping Uzumaki's ass after school, proctors are welcome to watch_

Haku frowned as she looked at the door from which the blond had exited. Her heart began to feel tight as she thought of the blond. She needed to tell him... seeing him like this hurt her even more than she had intended.

* * *

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yea? what is it Haku-chan?" She frowned and bit her lip, she didn't know if she should tell him or not. And if she did, would he be angry? She began to think of the possibilities that might take place if she had told him. "You know," Haku was brought back once Naruto spoke. She looked at the blond who only smiled sincerely with distant eyes. "Haku-chan, you're the only one who has been by my side all this time"

Haku stared at the blond with wide eyes. She would have never thought that the blond teen would say that to her. Hearing those words made her heart ache in pain, especially as she saw the blonde's beautiful smile. She felt the blue eyed teen's hand on her thigh as he looked into her eyes.

"Haku, you truly are a great friend" She frowned and got up abruptly. She couldn't do this, it wasn't time yet. Naruto saw the girl stand and walk toward the door, Naruto furrowed his brows and frowned slightly "Haku-chan? where are you going?"

Haku turned with a small smile as she looked back at him "I have to take care of something, don't worry Naruto-kun" she said as she went to kiss him on the cheek and ran to the door.

* * *

School had ended and he felt slightly better since he was able to sleep in the Nurses office. He had to walk home since he had to get Tsunade her ingredients for her remedies. He sighed as he thought of his grandparents. He knew that they had an idea that something was wrong with him.

_Obaa-chan was practically harassing me to tell her_ thought the blond with a shiver. He placed his hand to his head as he began to feel a slight headache. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Suddenly, a pair of onyx eyes made their way into the teen's mind. His eyes shot open only to find himself being surrounded by a crowd of guys. He looked around and glared.

"Lookie here, a lost Kitsune" he heard Juugo say with an evil smile. Naruto looked at the man with an intense look, preparing himself to fight. "Aww, the little kitsune wants to play" he sneered.

"Why would I want to play with a coward like you?" Juugo glared at the blond, crackling his fingers

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?"

"You heard me"

"Hm. I'll show you how wrong you are..."

* * *

His mind was still foggy. All this anger and hurt was fogging up his mind in so many ways that he didn't know what to do. He walked with one thing on his mind, to find the one responsible for all this. He stopped as he looked up in front of a hotel. He looked down at the paper in his hand and raised a brow. As he walked in he was greeted by a young woman with red hair tied up in a bun.

"Konichiwa, How may I help you?" she asked in a polite voice. Sasuke frowned slightly as he looked down at the paper once more.

_Once inside, ask the woman in the desk for room number xxx, she will take you there and you will find out everything_

Sasuke looked at the note once more as he entered the room that the woman had took him to. He looked around only to see something catch his eye, he walked closer and looked down at the bed. On top of the bed there stood pictures of Naruto... Naruto and the white haired man that was posing with him.

"What's the meaning of this?" said he raven out loud as he glared at the small piece of paper as if it was going to give him all the answers. Sasuke looked back at the photos and picked one up. He looked at it for what seemed like an eternity for him. Looking at it made him feel angered and betrayed. It made his blood boil even more knowing that the blond was stupid enough to drink something so willingly. He threw all the photos from his sight by pure anger and glared at them as they fell to the floor slowly.

His eyes narrowed in curiosity as he noticed that on one of the pictures, the back held some kind of writing in purple marker. The raven bent down to pick up the photo only to read the back fo the it.

_He is not worth your time... He's whoring around with other guys, it's better to just forget about him_

Sasuke re-read the note over and over as if the letters were to change everytime he re-read but to no vain. He glared hard at the words that were in purple ink. He wanted to hit something to relieve all this anger and stress. "I know you're there, come out" called out the raven. From out the shadows came out a young woman with long black colored hair. She was very beautiful like a porcelian doll with grey eyes. Sasuke had seen the girl before anf glared instensly at her. She flinched slightly at the cold stare but then walked towards him. "What are you doing here" he demanded. Haku swallowed hard with fear in her eyes.

"I...I came here to see if it was true"

"To see if it was true? Are you doubtful of Naruto? Aren't you the dobe's friend?"

"You're doubtful as well and you're suppose to be the lover" said the girl with a bitter smile. Sasuke glared at Haku and merely took her from the collar.

"Don't challenge me" he threatened "I know who you truly are and truthfully I don't fucking care" Haku's eyes widened at the raven's words.

"Then stay away from Naruto!" she pleaded. Sasuke narrowed his eyes even more at her and grunted.

"Is it me you want me to stay away.... or him?" he asked. Haku's eyes widened more making Sasuke smirk in satisfaction and threw Haku to the side. Haku looked down as she began to tear.

"Why is it that you want to be with him? What is it that's different between us?" she asked as Sasuke left. Sasuke felt angered at himself as he remembered what Naruto had told him.

_"Sasuke… Iie, it's all lies"_

_"Are you so stupid that you could be framed like this so easily? Are you that reckless?"_

How is it that he didn't see this before? Why was it that he didn't trust the blond when he said that? He was angered at himself for this. The images of the blonde's hurt face in his mind. He had to do something to help Naruto out. He needed to get to him before it was too late.

* * *

Naruto was now out of breath. He was breathing heavily as he looked around. Sarcastic smiles all around him as they stared at the blond, some had bats, other were using their fists. He looked at his main opponent, Juugo and cursed mentally.

_That bastard doesn't even have a fucking scratch and I'm almost at my limit... _"What, is that all you got? what a shame" said the blond as he wiped off the blood near his lips. Juugo walked closer to the blond with a wide crooked smile.

"This isn't even the half of it Kitsune" he said with narrowed eyes. Naruto felt his heart beat faster and adrenaline flow throughout his body at hearing Juugo's words. "You want more? we'll give you our all" with that said, everyone that surrounded the blond attacked him at the same time. He needed to defend, that was his main priority. He felt blows given to him from the bats and from their strength. He sight was becoming weak, the more blows he got, the darker his eyesight was. Finally, he fell to the ground as the guys kicked him with all their might.

_Gaara... where are you? Someone, help me...

* * *

_

**Finally done with this chapter :) yay! Reviews please, it will help me write the chapters faster**


	5. Take responsibility

N/A: **Chapter 5 of BBF:NV? Sorry for getting sidetracked, I've been in my Supernatural and South Park episode phase, on top of that I've been having a hectic senior year D: Hope this chapter surprises you! And thanks for those who enjoy this story so much, it just makes me happy to know that there are people who actually like my story. To make it up to you guys, I am going to post the next chapter next week, I PROMISE! I'm really sorry if the characters are out of character but just bear with me porfavor!**

Disclaimer:** If _Naruto _belonged to me, I would have Neji to myself and give Gaara to my cousin...Sadly that's not happening, so i'll settle with a fan story. HINTS of many couples, you just have to look close enough ;)**

**

* * *

**

_Naruto was now out of breath. He was breathing heavily as he looked around. Sarcastic smiles all around him as they stared at the blond, some had bats, other were using their fists. He looked at his main opponent, Juugo, and cursed mentally._

_That bastard doesn't even have a fucking scratch and I'm almost at my limit... _"What, is that all you got? What a shame" said the blond as he wiped off the blood near his lips Juugo walked closer to the blond with a wide crooked smile.

"This isn't even the half of it Kitsune" he said with narrowed eyes. Naruto felt his heart beat faster and adrenaline flow throughout his body at hearing Juugo's words. "You want more? We'll give you our all" with that said, everyone that surrounded the blond attacked him at the same time. He needed to defend, that was his main priority. He felt blows given to him from the bats and from their strength. His sight was becoming weak, the more blows he got, the darker his eyesight was. Finally, he fell to the ground as the guys kicked him with all their might.

_Gaara... where are you? Someone, help me _Naruto could taste the iron inside as he fell to the floor. His innards were throbbing so much that he couldn't breathe normally. His mind was numb, he couldn't see anything at all; everything was dark. Naruto didn't know whether he had his eyes closed or open but he knew that they were still hitting him. _Someone, stop this… help me… Gaara…_

Naruto's hope was now lost. He realized now that he was alone, no one would help him. His longing for Gaara diminish as he remembered him. The way he had come to him to wipe away his tears with that white handkerchief, when he had come and saved him from Juugo in the halls. The day he had thrown him his own shirt and ruffled his hair with that soft smile. He coughed up more blood as someone kicked him hard in the gut, another near his chest.

_I'm alone… someone… anyone _he thought helplessly as he tried to get up, memories of his mother and father in mind as well. His arms were too weak, making him fall down on the floor. He was at his limit that he couldn't get up at all, his will to fight was long gone, and he was on his own. He couldn't see anything even though his eyes were opened. All he heard was the grunts of his opponents as they attacked him and the cheers of those who watched. Naruto felt like he was about to die as he felt himself lose some consciousness.

"Fuck off!"

"…Sasu…ke…" was the last thing Naruto had said before loosing consciousness. He had heard him and he was glad that he did.

Sasuke began to hit everyone in his sight as he tried to walk closer to the blond. He heard shrieks and cries from the girls as they saw him punch and back flip some of the guys that surrounded the whiskered teen. He could see the mop of blond hair that was on the ground. The sight of the blond on the floor made his anger intensify even more as he saw the main person in front of the blond with a satisfied stance. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he moved toward Juugo in a fast movement. He took him by the collar with a tight grip.

Juugo looked at the raven-haired male with horror filled eyes as he saw those black pools that showed death. Juugo knew then and there that the Uchiha heir wanted revenge to what he did to the blond that was unconscious. The orange haired man felt Sasuke's strength as he was lifted to the air; the next thing he saw was the floor. Juugo's hair was being pulled upward as he looked into those dark eyes once more.

"The next time you touch him, I'll rip your insides out and make you eat them" spat the raven-haired teen as he glared at the orange haired man. Juugo looked at Sasuke with fear and nodded vaguely as he saw red taint in the Uchiha's black eyes.

Everyone saw the threat that the Uchiha had made to the man that everyone feared which caused them all to fear the Uchiha even more. They backed away as they all met the Uchiha's stare.

Sasuke cursed himself mentally as he looked down at the body that was Naruto. He clenched his fists as he saw the blood that surrounded the blonde's whole body. Seeing Naruto like this, he hated himself for it. _Damn it… Naruto… I was too late. _Sasuke bent down to brush off the blonde's bangs off his eyes and picked him up bridal style. Sasuke held the blue eyed teen tightly as he walked off. "I'm sorry" he said softly as he looked at Naruto's bloody face. He passed one of his guards as said guard tried to take a hold of the blond. Instead the body guard bowed out of respect as Sasuke passed without much of a glance.

Sasuke could feel himself tremble with anger as he looked at the blond that he held. He saw how the blond was shifting slightly. He saw blue eyes open to some extent; blue eyes that made Sasuke's heart feel at ease. "Sasu… ke… it wasn't… me" the Uchiha heard Naruto mumble. Sasuke clenched his jaw at Naruto's hoarse voice.

"Dobe, shut up, stop talking" Naruto tried to breathe but still couldn't do so, his lungs felt tight. He looked up at Sasuke's face and saw a mixture of sadness and anger.

"Please…. Believe me… Sasuk…. ke" he breathed out forcefully. Naruto felt Sasuke hold him tighter as his face got closer to his own. Sasuke could feel his throat tighten and his eyes water slightly.

"I do believe you Naruto, stop talking" it was a soft whisper that Naruto heard from Sasuke, he looked at Sasuke again and could see that the Uchiha was trying to hold in his tears. Sasuke noticed the blond look at him with those bright blue eyes. Sasuke frowned and held him tighter as he walked closer to the car. He saw Naruto close his eyes, knowing that he would pass out again. "I'm sorry Naruto"

* * *

Sasuke stared at the blond before him, a scowl placed on his face as he kept treating to his cuts. He could hear Naruto hiss at the burning sensation of the disinfectant, he only smirked. Sasuke placed the wet towel on a deep cut and pressed it rather hard, Naruto screamed in pain.

"Ita! Teme! That hurt!"

"Of course it hurts Baka! You were stupid enough to get yourself in a mess like that!"

"T-Teme" growled the blond as he reached for the towel that the raven-haired teen had in hand "I can do it myself, I'm not some girl who needs her hand to be held at all times" Sasuke pressed on the wound harder, making Naruto wince in pain even more. "TEME!"

"Either you stay still or I tie you up, it's your choice dobe" said the Uchiha with a lecturing voice. Naruto looked at Sasuke's face only to see that he was still slightly peeved. Naruto looked away as he scrunched up his face to make a small pout. Sasuke groaned lowly as he addressed the blond "Dobe…one would think that you would learn, but you're as useless and brainless as a mosquito."

"What? Listen Teme!"

"You shouldn't be talking back, it's true. The many times you've gone against Juugo and you still don't learn"

"Don't scold at me!" yelled the blond with a slight pout. Sasuke looked at the blond indifferently as he put down the towel, only to pick up another. "I can clean myself" he mumbled again. Sasuke scoffed as he began to put the cloth closer to the blonde's face.

"Dobe, shut up and close your eyes" Naruto looked at the raven-haired teen with a scared looked as he backed away.

"What? What are you going to do? You Pervert!" Sasuke glared at the blond as his right eyebrow twitched

"**BAKA!** I'm going to heal the cuts on your face!" Naruto narrowed his blue eyes slightly making Sasuke growled in frustration. Sasuke then rubbed his temples as Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Fine" Sasuke heard Naruto say quietly as he looked away, a blush apparent on his face. Sasuke smiled lightly as he saw Naruto close his eyes. He was cautious when placing his hand on Naruto's chin. He turned the blonde's head slowly and looked at the beautiful tan face that had eyes closed and features soft.

Sasuke tried hard not to press too hard on the cuts but be able to attend to them in a very cautious manner. As he looked at Naruto's face, the Uchiha could feel his breath hitch slightly. Sasuke looked at Naruto and couldn't help but stare at the blonde's plump lips. Lips that were begging to be taken by him. He looked at those rosy lips and back at Naruto's face, he began to feel slightly frustrated yet again. Sasuke could hear the speed of his heartbeat race in his ears as his earlobes felt too warm for his liking.

"Dobe," he pushed the towel to the blue eyed teen's face as he got up "Do it yourself, you don't need me for this" He walked off as Naruto looked back at Sasuke with an angered looked and a pout.

"Teme! You were the one who told me not to do it!" yelled the blond with a fist, he heard the doors close. He then breathed out deeply and crossed his arms "Psychotic bastard… who understands you anyway?"

Sasuke stood out the door as he heard the loud blond talk to himself. He could still hear his pounding heart as he placed his hand on his chest. His breathing was still abnormal and he had difficulty swallowing. He couldn't help but smile as Naruto's face stayed in his mind, the Uchiha could feel butterflies in his chest, after a minute, he hit his chest hard. "Damn it Naruto"

* * *

They looked at the person right beside them. Kiba eyed the person from head to toe, he found her slightly attractive but his biggest turn off was that her chest was flat. The girl wore a beautiful white Taiwanese dress with black linen and red designed flowers on her short sleeves and chest. She wore black leggings to go with the dress, her hair was long, bangs in front, but beautiful none the less, and her eyes were a beautiful brown color. Her skin was fair as was her stature but she looked much like a doll.

Neji smiled in a respectful manner at the girl, the girl frowned slightly and looked ahead. He could not believe that this girl was the key to all of Naruto's problems. It was quite head-scratching since it seemed that this girl cared much for the blond and was the blonde's friend. He then looked at the book he held. How was it that he could not remember who this girl was?

Haku was silent the whole time. It was because she was afraid of what the Uchiha might say. The brown eyed teen glanced at the two that were by her side. They too had become handsome over the years. But Haku's main priority consisted of two people now, Sasuke and Naruto. It was becoming hard to lie to Naruto and Haku didn't know why. Maybe it was because Haku was starting to like Naruto more than she had intended. They reached the living room of the Uchiha's mansion. The décor was very elegant and expensive; it was spacious and well decorated. Haku lifted her eyes and saw the raven's back. Haku could feel her heart skip a beat seeing the dark blue hair, his lean yet muscular body, and those long legs.

Sasuke turned and looked at the person in front of him. It was a dark haired person with pretty brown eyes. The person was of normal stature and could be compared to a model, but right now he was concerned at the fact that Naruto was suffering because of the person in front of him. He knew who this person was, he always knew. But right now, this person in front of him was nothing to him. Neji walked towards him only to hand him a book that looked much like the Koden Kindergarten Yearbook.

Sasuke opened the book only to look at a group picture of class B-7, the same class he was when he was young. He looked at all the familiar faces. He glanced back at Haku who only tensed slightly. He flipped through the pages and stopped once he saw a single picture. He felt everything stop once he saw that one picture and the name below the frame. It was his picture decorated in red marker with hearts. He looked up at Haku only to remember that day in Kindergarten.

_It was early spring, the cherry blossoms were blossoming, the birds were singing their song, the grass was turning greener and the days were becoming sunnier. Spring meant it was time for love. Everyone was getting the love bug… That was everyone except small Uchiha Sasuke. Young Sasuke was currently sitting on a small bench underneath a beautiful cherry tree as he read his book. Behind him, at an off distance, were Kiba and Neji being surrounded by girls who had the love bug for them. Across from them was Gaara who was playing the violin that Ino-nee-san had given him before leaving to go to Scandinavia with her parents. The small raven heard Gaara play Pachelbel Canon, it was surprising to see that the redhead was a violin prodigy. He looked back to his book only to hear someone with a soft voice say his name._

"_Sasuke-kun?" Oh how the small Uchiha hated when kids his age used the suffix "kun" to address him, it was annoying to his ears. He looked up from his book only to look at the new student, Haku. Small Sasuke saw Haku looking down in an embarrassed manner, fidgeting. Pale skin was flushed ever so slightly as the student's hair was cascading down to touch the student's shoulder's lightly. __Haku was new, therefore Haku wore no uniform. Sasuke kept looking at the new student only to see said student lift up the small white rabbit that was held. "I… I-I l-like you" yelled the black haired child. Sasuke's eyes widened. Another who had the love bug…?_

"_You're crazy"_

"_Wh-What…?" asked the young child as the rabbit fell from Haku's grasp. Sasuke glared, a glare he had recently been able to master. Haku saw the young dark-haired boy get up from the bench and come closer. Haku was face to face with Sasuke as said Uchiha only pushed the brown eyed child._

"_You're a boy and I'm a boy. My father always said that a boy liking another boy is disgusting. Do you want to be kicked out of Kindergarten?" he glowered even more at the one on the floor. "You're just lucky that my uncle Obito is President and not my father."_

"_Don't be like that Sasuke-kun"_

"_Don't even address me like every girl when you're a boy. I will never like you, you're disgusting! Leave! I don't want to see your face ever again!" yelled the small Uchiha to the boy. His yells made his friends turn to his direction only to see why he was yelling. They only looked at the poor person on the floor who was crying by having his heart broken._

"After being humiliated by you like that, I felt as if my whole world crashed. Of course, I still had affection towards you but I could never face anyone when all I got was laughter and abuse." Both Neji and Kiba looked at the male in front of them. They were shocked not to know that she was the boy from long ago. Haku glanced at both Kiba and Neji "I was in pain, it made me pathetic" he looked up at those black orbs that captured his heart long ago. "I was in so much pain that I moved to Italy. I wanted to become someone you'd want, do you know how I managed to come back?" Sasuke glared at Haku, he laughed "That glare of yours, it motivated me." Neji and Kiba looked at Haku. They felt a sudden sensation as they saw the sad face that Haku was making, water that was forming in his eyes. Sasuke only glared at the teen. The more he talked, the more it pissed him off.

"That was a long time ago, but still, I apologize for saying that. I was young and foolish, now I have accepted it because of my friends" Haku gave a shocked expression and walked closer to the raven.

"Ie! Ie!" he yelled as he felt a lump in his throat. Neji tried to hold him back slightly. "I didn't come back after so many years to hear that from you! Sasuke-kun, after Naruto entered this school, I noticed that your liking has changed, you're not that person who denied someone like me, please, Sasuke-kun, give me a chance." he took a step closer "I see the way you look at him, so why? Why won't you look at me the same way? Don't you like me? I came back for you!" he said as he got closer to the murky-haired teen that was glaring at him. They were face to face, Sasuke looking down at the cross dresser. The cross dresser only took hold of his sleeves. "Why don't you like me? Why? Just tell me that!"

"Tch" he glared even more at the brown eyed teen as he pushed his hands away his sleeves. "You're pitiful. To see that you used Naruto like that only to get my attention"

"Ie!" he cut the raven off as he shook his head repeatedly "Ie! I never wanted to use Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun means the world to me! I would never hurt him!"

"You're a pathetic excuse of a man. Whether it was 12 years ago or now, I will never be interested in someone who would go so low to ruin someone's name. No, as a matter of fact. The boy I met 12 years ago was at least pure and kindhearted like the snow, now you're the mud that reveals itself after the snow has melted." he said as he shoved the book to Haku.

Haku was at a loss of words. Sasuke's words cut him like a knife into his heart; his tears would not stop as he felt his heart pound in pain. He felt weak as he saw Sasuke leave. His mind was filled of Naruto, Sasuke and him. He fell to the ground as he got himself into a fetal position and cried as he remembered himself on the dirt 12 years ago.

* * *

He smelled the scent that was in the pajamas. He was wearing blue colored night clothes that fitted too big for him. He was feeling lightheaded as he kept himself in that position. Of course, he would start laughing since the blood was rushing to his head. It was fun to be in this position; he always enjoyed doing that when he was younger. He looked up only to see a pair of shoes in front of his nose, he furrowed his brows as he sniffed.

"What. Are you doing?" demanded the annoyed voice he knew too well. The blond scoffed as he got up and sat Indian style to look at Sasuke. Sasuke looked peeved as his brow twitched; Naruto rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. "You are such a dobe" Naruto only glared

"Jerk!"

"Yeah, that's a great comeback" he said sarcastically, Naruto glared even more as he got up and pointed at the tall teen in front of him.

"What'cha want this time?" Sasuke looked at the blond with a bored expression. He placed his hand on his forehead as he shook his head. Only Naruto could make him feel like this. "I don't have time for you anyways" said the blond as he began to look under the bed and all over the room. Sasuke's brow rose as he looked at the cerulean eyed teen.

"What are you doing now?"

"None of your business!" they looked at each other as quietness filled them both. Naruto couldn't look away from those onyx eyes. The way he looked at him made him feel a little uneasy. He turned away as he tried to control the blush that was coming. "Why'd you bring me to your house again?"

"What, you wanted me to leave you at your grandparents house at the state Juugo put you in? Your grandmother would have my head before I even introduced myself as I showed her how you looked"

"That wouldn't matter! I heal fast anyways"

"Baka, as if I'd let you go anywhere when you could barely even breathe. Besides" he looked away from the blond "I already asked someone to call them and say that you're sleeping over, they didn't seem too angry with it, at least your grandfather didn't"

"Where is my uniform?"

"I burned them"

"You what?"

"They were torn and covered in blood; you wanted to keep wearing something like that?"

"Teme! I could have had that uniform fixed! What the hell is wrong with you!"

"You know, a simple thank you is to be expected! You're that much of an idiot that you can't appreciate the good things people do for you!"

"I never asked for your help!" Sasuke heard the blond yell; he only growled as he walked towards the blond and pushed him to the bed to hover over him. Naruto was taken back as he looked up with wide eyes, words stuck in his throat. "Wha-What are you doing?"

"Dobe, can't you shut up for once in your life?" he yelled as he glared at the blond, said blond only puffed his cheeks and looked away as a rouge color spread. "How can someone as small and short as you be so loud"

"I'm not short!" he yelled as he locked eyes with dark ones. Sasuke smirked as he lowered himself to Naruto's face, the tip of their noses touching "T-T-Teme! What are you doing! Get off of me!" yelled the blond, Sasuke only smirked wider.

"You're such a dobe" Naruto could hear a quiet chuckle coming from the older male as he saw said male extend his arm and grabbed the basket of medicines and bandages that was above the cerulean eyed teen. The Uchiha got off from the blond as said blond only stayed in the bed with his face away from the Uchiha. He could hear his heart beat fast and knew that a blush was evident on his cheeks. "Hold still" the older murmured.

Naruto watched Sasuke as said raven was concentrated on applying ointment to Naruto's wounds. Naruto was amazed to see this side of Sasuke. Sure, when he first met the Uchiha he showed that he was a complete arrogant bastard that only cared for himself and enjoyed torturing innocent people just for amusement. Now, though, now he was seeing a different side of him that he never knew the raven had. It was quite refreshing to see this other side of Sasuke. He watched as Sasuke took a hold of a band aid and placed it near his whiskered cheek. Having Sasuke's touch against his skin made his stomach feel funny.

Sasuke could feel his heart thump faster as he treated Naruto's wounds. He looked at the tan face that was in a deep slumber only to feel himself smile softly. His hand reached to touch Naruto's face, however, he restrained himself and stood. He positioned Naruto in a sleeping position and covered him. The raven-haired teen looked at every feature of the blond. From his bright yellow hair, his perfectly long eyelashes, his scarred whisker-like cheeks to his partly open mouth. Before he knew it, Sasuke could feel the blonde's breath against his. _What am I doing?_ Sasuke backed away as the question appeared to his mind. He looked down at the sleeping blond. _Never again will I let anyone hurt you _"I'll protect you from now on" the Uchiha turned heel and walked out the door.

Naruto heard someone but couldn't really make it out. He opened his eyes, half asleep as he looked into an empty room. He smiled as he thought of Sasuke with a peeved expression. He closed his eyes and yawned "Hehe, Teme…" he drifted to sleep with a smile.

* * *

The sun's ray shone down the room Naruto was sleeping in. He was still in a deep slumber as he was dreaming about riding a gigantic frog. He was yelling at the frog to stop moving so roughly as he heard someone laughing that looked much like his grandfather. He began to wake slightly as he heard shuffling and giggling. He tried to open his eyes but he couldn't, his body was in so much pain that it hurt to move even just slightly. _Man, Juugo did some damage_ he thought as he stood up, wincing in the process. He opened his eyes and saw Iruka's smiling face.

"Ohayo Naruto-san"

"I-Iruka-san!" yelled the blond surprised. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. To make sure, he started poking the scarred man. "I-Is that really you?" Iruka laughed and only slapped the blonde's hand away lightly.

"Yes, Naruto-san it's me, now stop poking me" Naruto smiled in a fox like way and laughed nervously.

"Gomen* Iruka-san" the girls that were behind Iruka giggled under their breaths as they all looked at the blue eyed teen with desire in their eyes. He glanced at the maids and only blushed slightly.

"Naruto-san," the blonde looked up at the man only to see a smile grace the butler's lips "young Master informed us to tell you that we have your new uniform ready" Naruto was at a loss for words and only looked at the man half surprised.

"My new what?" he was baffled and he knew he sounded a bit slow for having Iruka repeat himself but he just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that everything that was being done for him right now was because of the Uchiha. Iruka noticed the delayed response from the loud blond only to look at the young maids and nod his head to signal to bring the uniform inside.

Naruto watched as two maids went out and came back in with a Koden's boy uniform and a pair of black converse. Both looked to be in pristine condition. He threw the covers and got up from the bed only to have two other maids walk to the bed and start making the bed. Naruto practically ran to the maid's side to look at the new clothing and shoes.

"Are these really for me?" Iruka saw how the young teen was looking at him with eyes full of content and a smile that showed more than happiness. It was as if the young man never got anything for himself. Iruka looked at the blond and smiled at how amazed he looked by just the show of simple clothing. He nodded with a smile only to be befuddled at the immediate hug that was given to him by the whiskered teen. Naruto took the uniform from the maid's hands and placed it on top of him to see if it fitted. He looked at the converse and tried them on _They fit like a glove_ he thought with a smile. He took the shoes off only to see the price tag still visible on the bottom of the shoe.

His eyes widened as he saw the price of the shoes. The shock hit him hard for he dropped everything in hand and looked at Iruka as he stuttered.

"T-Two hundred dollars for a pair of shoes?" he asked a bit too loud. Iruka and the maids looked at the blond as if they did something wrong.

"My humblest apologies Naruto-san, if you want more expensive-"

"Ie! Iruka-san, I can't accept these shoes or the uniform!" Iruka frowned

"Naruto-san they are gifts from young Master. Please accept them, young Master picked them with you in mind." Naruto stood quiet as he thought of the raven. He looked at the uniform and at the sneakers and tried to imagine the prideful Uchiha choosing these items for him.

"Thanks" he mumbled as he looked at Iruka with a half smile. Iruka patted the blonde's back with a soft smile. He then took the blond and led him to a big dining room that consisted of six windows on the left side of the room showing a beautiful fountain garden and a long table that was placed in the middle of the room. He saw other maids stand to the side as they had recently placed his breakfast in the head chair. Iruka led him to his seat only to see a big plate being covered by a silver lid. One of the maids glanced his way with a rouge shade over her cheeks as she uncovered the plates.

"The chef has made Omelet aux Champignons, Blini, Indian rice, polish apple dumplings and Spanish Canapés" the blond looked at all the decorated dishes with awe, even though he didn't know what dish was which he just looked at Iruka with a question in mind. "Is there something wrong Naruto-san?" Apparently Iruka knew Naruto too well.

"Hmm, where's the Teme anyway?" he heard the man laugh lightly, he raised his brows.

"Young Master had to take care of something, he left early and said to not worry about him" Naruto's eyes widened as a small tint of pink began to spread on those tan cheeks.

"Wh-What? Who said I was worried about the Teme? I was just asking is all!" Iruka laughed under his breath.

* * *

His eyes would not open for some unfathomable reason. He yawned as he dragged his feet to the computer that was placed on the small table on the floor. He turned the laptop on and squinted as the bright light of the computer bothered his still sensitive eyes. As he clicked his email he heard the door being knocked softly. The boy looked at the door behind him only to knit his brows together.

_Who would visit this early in the morning?_ He walked to the door to open it. _No way! _Thought the small brunette. His eyes widened as he saw the tall raven-haired male in front of him staring down at his direction. "U-Uch-Uchiha, S-" his words were caught in his throat as he looked at the nonchalant face. _I must be dreaming!_ He yelled in his mind. He closed the door as he went to his computer. He searched for the name and saw many links and pictures of the person right behind his door. "No way!" he yelled as he looked at the screen with wide eyes. He heard someone's steps being dragged close to where he sat.

"Stop yelling Konohamaru, it's too early to hear your voice in such a loud tone" he turned and saw his grandfather as he rubbed his eyes and laid on the floor next to the young 12 year old. "Must you be on that contraption at this time?" Jiraiya could hear his grandson stutter, he sat up and shook him slightly "Hey, what's wrong with you, huh?" he saw the young boy pointing at the computer as he still stuttered.

"D-D-Door!" he yelled to his grandfather. The man looked back and then heard a soft knock. The man furrowed his brows and walked to the door. He opened the door and saw a young teenager with darkish blue hair. He was tall and lean but muscular. He was pale and had dark onyx eyes, but the strangest thing that caught the old man's attention was the teenager's hairstyle. It reminded him of a cockatoo, it was quite amusing.

"Can I help you? It's kind of early to see the girls right now, why not come-"

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke" his voice was bland but he looked slightly annoyed at what the old man had told him. Sasuke wasn't expecting the old man to think that he was here for a show. He was still a damn virgin for god's sake! He saw the man's eyes widen and then saw the door close on his face once more. Really, having the door slammed to your face is rude, but **TWICE **is just as twice as rude. The young Uchiha growled as he closed his eyes and breathed in deep slow breaths.

"Onna*!" yelled Jiraiya in a panic, he ran to his young grandson and shook him violently. "He's here! The Koden and Uchiha heir is here!" his grandson only nodded frantically. "Onna!" he yelled louder at the direction of his bedroom and then saw Tsunade walk as she yawned.

"Damn it Jiraiya, stop screaming you idiot!"

"I wouldn't be screaming if you answered my first call, Onna!" Jiraiya put more emphasis on the last word. Tsunade glared at her husband

"Well then, what is it?"

"**UCHIHA SASUKE IS AT THE DOOR!**" yelled Konohamaru, Tsunade's eyes widened. She looked at the door and back at the boy. Konohamaru was pointing at his laptop that showed a picture of the Uchiha heir known as Sasuke.

"Don't joke with me boy" she threatened, they heard the knock once more, louder and impatient this time. Tsunade walked to the door and opened it. She saw a blue-haired male glaring at her direction. Her eyes narrowed at the male and looked at him with seriousness, Sasuke noticed.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke" he said in a bland voice as he looked at the woman. Tsunade narrowed her eyes even more. Sasuke knew this was going to be a long day as he saw into the blond woman's intense eyes and as his heart began to beat fast in anticipation.

Sasuke looked at the woman with an expressionless stare. The big breasted woman only narrowed her eyes slightly as her head rested on the back of her hands. His heart was beating slightly faster than normal, this woman; it made him feel nervous. He was currently sitting across Naruto's grandparents and cousin. Both males looked at him in admiration, the female was the only problem.

"So, you're Uchiha Sasuke, huh? The heir of Koden/Uchiha Industries?" questioned Tsunade in a challenging manner. The Uchiha boy only nodded which made Tsunade raise her brow and lean slightly closer. "The same Uchiha Sasuke that kept my Naruto overnight a couple of days ago?" The boy's expression changed slightly only to result in Tsunade narrowing her eyes at him.

A minute passed by and Sasuke could feel the intense aura that the woman was giving off. Even when Naruto's grandfather and cousin were by Tsunade's side, the woman made it seem otherwise. He saw the woman get up only to walk to the small kitchen that was a couple of steps away.

Tsunade looked at the raven-haired teen with a disappointed look from the kitchen. She held no grudge against the Uchiha whatsoever but she knew that whenever Naruto got into some kind of trouble it always went back to Uchiha Sasuke himself and she didn't like it one bit. One might think that she was completely crazy for _'threatening'_ the murky-haired teen but she called it _'keeping a promise' _to Naruto's deceased parents. She had promised to protect her son's child with her life and she was keeping that promise no matter what.

"Tsunade, please, be nice" whispered her husband. The blond woman glanced at the Uchiha and back at her husband and narrowed her eyes as she frowned in the process.

"Screw nice!" she half whispered, Jiraiya was taken back slightly but then looked at her with concern. "This boy is the reason why Naruto's always coming home with scratches and bruises! Naruto might not think I notice but I do and if it means that I have to be disrespectful to the heir of the Uchiha Industries to commit to the promise that I made to Minato and Kushina so be it" she said in a low hushed voice, Jiraiya frowned as he glanced at the boy discretely.

"I know we promised them, but haven't you also noticed that the boy doesn't fake those smiles anymore?" Tsunade looked away and exasperated harshly

"Fine" she huffed silently as she placed the prepared food on the table for the Uchiha. She tried to smile humbly as she placed a bowl of soup in front of the dark-haired Uchiha. She saw the heir look at the food in curiosity; as if he'd never seen something like that. "What's wrong?" she asked rather harsh, Sasuke only raised a brow and took a piece of pickled bananas that Tsunade had made and looked at it.

"What is this?"

"Tch, so sorry that someone as rich as you has never seen food that poor people eat" she said sarcastically.

_She is Naruto's grandmother_ He thought. He narrowed his eyes and put the food to his mouth. Surprisingly, it was very good to his taste buds

* * *

Basketball practiced seemed to have taken out all his energy. He was exhausted that it seemed that he was dragging his whole body forcefully. He was beginning to get tired and he just wanted to go to bed, sadly, it was still only morning. He was walking down the stairs as he suppressed a yawn, he also didn't get much sleep once he arrived home last night. Tsunade had tried to inspect his whole body once she saw the bandages on his face. Naruto tried to free his mind from all the problems but found himself being grabbed from the wrist and being pulled to a vacant classroom. He tried to see who it was that pulled him but only found a student (?) hiding their face with a cloak. Naruto tried to see their face but the classroom was dark as well.

"Who are you!" he asked in a rather panic manner. The other only grabbed his shoulders "Show yourself!" he said as he narrowed his eyes. He looked at the other and presumed that it was a male student. _He is wearing pants _he thought. He heard the other sigh

"Naruto-kun" the voice sounded familiar to him that it just couldn't be, Naruto's eyes widened.

"Haku-chan?" it pained him to hear Naruto use the _'chan' _suffix. He took off the hood and looked into Naruto's eyes, eyes that widened once he revealed his true self. "N-No way! Haku-chan,"

"**STOP CALLING ME CHAN!**" he screamed, he could feel Naruto jump at the sudden scream and only looked at the blond with sad eyes "I'm sorry" he looked away

"What did you do to yourself?"

It sounded like a whisper but Haku heard it vividly, sadness evident in those words. He sighed again and looked into those blue eyes. "This is who I truly am"

_Who she truly is? _He thought as he looked at Haku with searching eyes. Her hair, it was not that long beautiful hair that was loose all the time. No, it was now cut short, too short, it spiked up slightly from the front. She wore the male's school uniform and if Naruto hadn't recognize those brown eyes and voice, he would have mistaken her for a boy. Naruto saw Haku look away as she took in deep breaths. She wouldn't look at him and he didn't know why.

"Na-Naruto," the brown eyed teen closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, it was hard for him to tell him this. "Naruto, I love you" he heard nothing and he was scared to look at the blond. When he finally did he was surprised to see a smile on the blonde's whiskered face.

Naruto's hand reached Haku's cheek as he caressed it lovingly. His heart was beating fast and he couldn't stop smiling. He saw Haku close her eyes and take a hold of the tan hand with hers as she leaned into his touch. Then he frowned as he saw tears run down her beautiful porcelain skin.

"Naruto-kun" it was but a whisper but he held to the blonde's wrist tighter in a gentle way. "I'm going back to Italy" He saw those bright blue eyes widen in disbelief.

It felt as if his stomach dropped, his breath hitched "No, you can't" Naruto sounded hurt, his heart felt tight and looking at the dim brown eyes that were Haku's only made him feel worse. "Why do you want to go back?" She couldn't leave him in this hell by himself, he needed her! He saw the girl smile at him in a reassuring way.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry for lying to you all this time." her hand touched one of his bandages on his whiskered cheek "I didn't mean to hurt you like this" her touch felt so light and warm. "I was envious of you in the beginning, but now" she took a deep breath as her face got closer to his "Now I hate myself for hurting you like this" she looked away and clenched her right hand "I wasn't suppose to fall in love with you, but somehow I did" Naruto was beyond confused to what the girl was saying, he just wanted her to stop crying.

"Haku, it's okay-"

"**NO IT'S NOT!**" she yelled again making the blond back away. She looked at him crying, Naruto just wanted to see her smile. "Don't you see? I wanted Sasuke-kun all for myself, but then, I fell in love with you that I began to hate myself for causing you all that pain" she tried to wipe her tears away frantically. "I wasn't supposed to like you! So why? Why did I fall for you?"

"Haku, what are you talking about?" he heard the girl laugh bitterly, he only frowned. He saw the girl unbutton her jacket and the white shirt only to show a bare flat chest, the blond blushed slightly as he tried to gaze away from the exposed skin.

"Don't you find it weird that I don't have cleavage?" her voice sounded much calmer, hopeless now, Naruto only blushed and looked at her with awkwardness.

"Most girls don't"

"Naruto, I'm a guy, not a girl."

He saw the blonde's eyes widen as he looked at him with much disbelief. But then, the blonde's reaction changed, he heard Naruto start laughing. "Ha-ha, Haku, that's funny" Naruto then stopped laughing and looked at Haku with doubt. "You are joking, right?" Haku said nothing

* * *

"I still can't believe that Haku is...is..."

"A guy" Naruto hit him on the arm resulting on him glaring at the blond. He looked in front of him. In a way he was glad that the brown eyed male was leaving to go back to Italy.

Naruto felt bittersweet, he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach but seeing Haku smile at him like that made him slightly happy. He watched as his driver packed the luggage inside the trunk. Haku was leaving and never coming back, it hurt him knowing that his only friend was leaving him all alone. He knew that Haku was responsible for everything that he'd gone through for the past week but he forgave him. He forgave him because he didn't want Haku to leave him all alone. He saw Haku turn to him and smile again with gentle heartbreaking eyes. Naruto saw how the teen had said something to the driver and walked towards him and Sasuke.

Haku walked towards the two Koden boys one last time. He glanced at the Uchiha slightly only to see that the raven was pissed beyond belief. Sure, on the outside he showed his unemotional expression, all cool looking as he had his arms crossed, but Haku knew better. Haku knew that Sasuke was slightly jealous of him and in a way he didn't really mind. He looked at Naruto and saw those bright blue eyes look at him with sadness. Haku could feel his heart pound as he looked into those eyes, he could look at those eyes for all eternity if he had the choice to do so. Haku couldn't help but to smile as he touched that soft whiskered skin.

Sasuke tightened his hand as he saw Haku touch Naruto so intimately. It angered him to no end to see that the blond was actually responding to the boy's touch. He could feel that anger rise and have that need to just snatch that hand away from the blonde's skin. He remained calm none the less and only observed quietly.

"Don't leave Haku-chan" Naruto heard the brown eyed teen laugh softly. Having his touch against his felt warm, though it didn't give him that feeling that lingered in his stomach when Sasuke touched him like that. He frowned inwardly.

"Even after telling you I'm a guy, you still add the chan."

"I still don't see you as a guy" Naruto pouted like a child, Haku found it endearing and only moved his lips to Naruto's ear. He could feel Naruto's warm skin graze ever so lightly against his. Haku smiled as his hot breath made Naruto shudder.

"Are you positive about that Na-ru-to" his voice sounded deeper, sultry and very alluring, but no way was Naruto going to admit that! He felt his face heat up but that feeling that he had when Sasuke did the same to him never came. Why was it that he didn't have these feelings when Haku talked to him like Sasuke did? Feeling Haku's hot breath against his ear made him feel weak but it didn't give him that _sensation. _After many heartbeats of silence, Naruto heard Haku snigger deeply.

Sasuke had the urge to beat the daylights out of the very daring male that was flirting with the blond but he knew that if he was to beat up the teen, Naruto would never forgive him. He had to just bear it as he watched the damned cocky bastard get so close to his Naruto! _Tch, saying he fell in love with me and Naruto… Bakayaro*. To think that I've been watching this from the beginning of that damned empty class. _Thought the raven-haired male as he watched the scene in front of him. He saw how Haku got too close to Naruto and started whispering in his ear.

"Don't worry, you won't even know I'm gone" he looked into blue eyes. He smiled and hugged him once more.

"Sir…" called out the chauffeur, Haku turned to look at the man only to nod and walk back to the limo that was waiting for him. Haku looked back at Naruto and smiled at him.

"Hopefully, I'll be back someday" he fibbed as he went to the limo as the chauffeur opened the door. He whispered to the man for a mere second and went inside. Naruto and Sasuke watched in pure curiosity as they saw Haku disappear inside. The man did not close the door but only stood there. Finally Haku came out as he hid something behind his back. He smiled as he kept looking at Naruto. Sasuke raised a brow as he looked at the very daring male then he looked behind the man's back only to see a small stuffed fox. Sasuke only looked at the thing with curiosity- for the thing looked rather old and raggedy. "Here," he gave it to Naruto only to have the blond look at him with wide eyes.

"Haku I gave this to you so that you could keep it"

_So that's why it looks so old and… dirty_ thought the raven. He saw Haku smiled and grab the blond from the waist as he pulled him closer to his own body. _What. Is. He. Doing. _Before he knew it, the taller one had kissed Naruto on the mouth while Naruto only looked as surprised as Sasuke did.

Haku pulled away only to have a smile on his face. "I'll miss you Naruto-kun" he walked back to the limo only to look out the window. The chauffeur looked at him only for him to signal to start driving. He looked out one last time to remember that tan face that belonged to Naruto Uzumaki. He smiled warmly as he placed his hand on the window. "Sayonara*, Naruto" he whispered as he felt a single tear leave his porcelain skin.

Naruto looked at the small fox that Haku had given to him just moments ago. He smiled as he looked at the small animal. He was- in a way-glad that the boy had given it back to him, it was his most precious item. It was the only thing that he had of his father. He pressed the tail of the red fox only for Haku's voice to come out.

"_Naruto-kun, thank you for being there for me, for being a goof friend to me. I'm sorry for hurting you and making Sasuke-kun hate you. Watashi Aishiteru*… I went to the river to find an Uzumaki, my friend. Instead I went to a ramen shop and found my Naruto. I went to the river to find an Uzumaki, my friend. Instead I went to a ramen shop and found my Naruto" _in the end of the song, Naruto could hear Haku's sweet voice break as if holding his tears. Naruto smiled as he touched the nose of the fox.

Sasuke frowned as he saw Naruto look at the animal with much contentment. He could feel something in the pit of his stomach and it made him feel angered. He got more frustrated as he kept looking at the blond pressing the damn tail and hearing that word. _"Watashi Aishiteru" _it angered him to no end as he kept hearing those three words. He saw the whiskered blond put the fox away only for him to growl and take the blond from his wrist.

"T-Teme? What are you doing?" he was being dragged once again by the Uchiha as said Uchiha only _'Hn-ed'_ They both walked inside and all the way to the main hall of the whole school. Naruto saw most of the student body scattered around only for some to look their way. They murmured to one another as they looked at him and the Uchiha. Sasuke only smirked slowly and rang a bell that was close by to get everyone's attention.

"I want everyone's attention" His voice was loud and serious, Naruto could feel his cheeks heat up slightly as Sasuke held him from his side. "From here on out no one is allowed to disobey Uzumaki Naruto of class D-2" Naruto looked at the Uchiha with confusion. Sasuke's smirk spread "If anyone goes against Naruto, you go against me because" Sasuke looked at everyone, Naruto could see Sasuke's pride show as the Uchiha cocked his head and said "Uzumaki Naruto and I are dating."

Everyone in the hall was in shock. The blue eyed teen saw Karin gasp and faint as Sakura and Kin caught her as they fanned air to her face. The pink haired girl looked at the blond with envy as she looked at Sasuke with disbelief. The other cried out Karin's name for her to awaken. Naruto heard murmurs from the rest of the crowd.

"Is that understood?" Sasuke brought Naruto back from his thoughts as he yelled. Naruto looked at Sasuke and back at the crowd.

"H-Hai!" Naruto jumped once he felt someone pat him on the back, he turned only to see a smiling canine like smiled that belong to a certain tattooed teen and very light colored eyes that belonged to an art protégé.

"Congrats Whiskers!"

"Are there any objections?"

"_Yes_" the four male teens turned to look behind them. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked into light green eyes. He knew everyone was gasping but he didn't hear it. As he looked into those green eyes all his senses had been lost, he could hear his heart thump and his voice vanish. Naruto saw the redhead smile lightly as he looked into his blue eyes.

"Panda-chan!"

"Gaara!" his two friends said in unison. The redhead gave a small smile as he looked at the Uchiha heir who held Naruto by the side only to observe him carefully. His gaze wandered to Neji's face only to see said Hyuga smile at him with soft eyes, he smiled back. He was taken by surprise as he felt sudden weight on him. He turned slightly only to see Kiba's smiling face next to his. Gaara breathed out with a chuckle. It was nice to be greeted by the people who loved you.

_. . . Gaara. . . You're back. . ._

_

* * *

_

Hinata walked as she held a bowl of ramen and a cup of tea. She placed them on the table that she and Naruto were sharing as she sat across from the blond. Naruto looked up only to see a blushing Hinata smile, he half smiled and looked at the bowl in front of him. Surprisingly, he didn't even have an appetite to eat ramen; he sighed as he thought of all the events that happened just hours ago.

"H-Has he come back for good?" Hinata broke the silence only to result in another sigh from the blond. Naruto pushed the bowl away from him so that he could place his elbow on the counter top.

"Truthfully Hinata-chan, I'm not sure" his features showed confusion and concern, Hinata frowned sideways only to have Lee join them.

"Has he become more youthful looking?" his shining smile showing to both teens with blank stares. Hinata began to giggle and made space for the tall teen to sit next to. Naruto smiled and looked away as a blush spread forth slowly.

"How should I know?" remarked the whiskered teen as he tried to cover his blush. "He's probably just visiting his friends or somethin', Gaara wouldn't leave Ino after all that." it was almost a murmur, sadness in his tone.

"Why aren't you celebrating then Naruto?" Lee asked as he pushed the bowl of ramen closer to the fair-haired teen. Naruto sighed as he looked into his reflection in the soup.

Why wasn't he happy at the fact that Gaara came back even if it was for a couple of days? "Ahh, I guess I don't seem to be in a celebrating mood." He pushed the bowl away once again, it only made the blue-haired female frown slightly and looked at her other companion.

"I-Is it possible that… you have developed feelings towards Uchiha-san?" Hinata didn't have to ask, Naruto's total change of heart toward the Uchiha was enough evidence to her. Her light eyes saw that he hesitated, pondering over the question. She heard her phone ring and took it out only to answer it. "Moshi-Moshi*?"

As Hinata answered her cell phone Lee continued to question Naruto. "Is Gaara-san really that good-looking?"

Naruto's eyes widened wide as he looked away, coughing frantically as he tried to hide yet another blush. "Wh-Wh-What? What are you t-talking about! H-How am I suppose to know!" he stammered, Lee tilted his head slightly as he looked at Naruto more closely. They both heard Hinata gasp, both males turned to look at her who only had eyes wide with surprise.

"Naruto-kun, Konohamaru-kun said it's an emergency and that you should get home quickly!" Naruto scrambled to his feet and left the shop as he waved goodbye. He rode quickly from his bicycle as thoughts of one of them getting hurt or being a fire in his house.

_Please don't let it be the last one… please don't let it be the last one_ Naruto chanted as he rode quicker. Images of a fire were coming forth on his mind as he repeated desperately. He reached his street only to see an undamaged house. He breathed out in relief as he ran inside. He walked in only to find himself cramped against a huge refrigerator and television.

"Obaa-chan! Perv! Konohamaru!" he heard silence and it only made him worry "Guys?" he yelled as he made his way through the little space that was provided but only found huge boxes and no family. "Guys!"

"Surprise!" all three popped out from the boxes they were hiding as they had faces of content and excitement. Naruto's brows knitted together as he looked at his family and at the large boxes that were placed all over the house. All three went toward Naruto and hugged the blond tightly. Naruto was flabbergasted to even say a word as his three family members kept embracing him. They all let go only to have Jiraiya grab a hold of Naruto's shoulders and smile at him, Naruto only stared at his grandfather with lost eyes.

"Can you believe these are gifts from that Uchiha boy? Can you?"

"You know, I'm actually starting to like that brat" commented Tsunade as she gazed at the huge plasma television that was at the far end of the room.

"Onii-chan! Sasuke-Onii even gave me a PS3 along with 159 games!" Konohamaru's eyes were bright and innocent

"Since when did you start calling that bastard _Onii*_?" gritted the blond as he grabbed hold of a scared Konohamaru.

"Naruto! Don't insult the boy like that!"

"Me? Obaa-chan, you were the one who said that he was just kissing up or some crap like that!" Tsunade merely turned away with a huff.

"Yeah, well, I've changed my mind…" Naruto's brow twitched as he glared at his grandmother, his eyes wandered the small space and glared at the boxes as if it was the Uchiha himself.

_Teme! I'ma fucking kill you!_ He thought in anger as he made his way towards the door. Konohamaru noticed only to stop his dance and look at his cousin.

"Onii-chan… where are you going?" Jiraiya and Tsunade turned as well. Naruto looked angry as he spoke.

"Goin' to look for the Teme so that we can return all of this" all three looked at the blond as if he had three heads.

"WHAT? Onii! Have you gone bonkers? This was a gift from an angel and his name is Uchiha Sasuke!" said the young brunette as he took hold of the box with the PS3 inside and the games that came along with it. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Well that _Angel_ is the same ass that got me in trouble in the first place!" they all stood silent, Naruto grabbed his coat and headed towards the door once more. "We're returning it all…"

* * *

The room was crowded, yet it seemed to bore him even more. "_Teme!_" He smirked once he heard that wonderful voice that belonged to the tan teen he knew so well. He could hear the loud thumping that was Naruto's footsteps but he merely brushed it off as he concentrate on his PSP. "_**TEME!**_" ooh, level 5. Could he reach level 6?

Naruto was beyond pissed. Mostly at the fact that the damned bastard was buying him things as if he was a gold-digger or something related to that. He could hear distant music coming from the room that he was looking for. Wait, was that female laughter? _Fucking Teme, I'ma punch the living daylights out of him!_ He growled and walked faster into the room.

His eyes wandered as he saw so many girls and a couple of males in the room. The blond tilted his head slightly as he saw Neji working his charm on a young black haired teen, his hair was styled in a unique way while it was cut short and covered part of his left eye and both ears. The dark-hair's skin was a light tan color and his eyes were a beautiful honey color. Kiba was with a pale skinned girl with long dirty blond hair with green eyes as said girl was playing with the white dog that Kiba held in his arms.

Finally Naruto's blue eyes spotted that bluish color hair that belonged to the Uchiha that he had been looking for. He stomped his way towards the raven-haired teen but stopped as he saw two girls trying to get the Uchiha's attention while said Teme was playing on a PSP.

Both girls were very beautiful. One had long blond hair that reached to her hips and beautiful gray eyes, the other had light brown hair bobbed carefully around her face, her eyes were a dark brown but she had big breasts that she liked to show off with a small pink halter top. Naruto frowned slightly as he saw the brunette bend down on Sasuke's side so that her breasts could get the Uchiha's attention. Naruto laughed silently at the failed attempt while the other blond smiled in satisfaction. Sasuke didn't even tear from the game he was playing.

Now was the blonde's turn to get Sasuke's attention. Naruto could feel some kind of feeling in the pit of his stomach as he saw the gray eyed female. She was not big breasted like the brunette but her bosom was average and her beauty could capture anyone's heart.

Naruto couldn't figure out why or when but he noticed himself walking step by small step closer to the Uchiha. The blond girl stepped in between Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto glared lightly at the girl but stood quiet.

Sasuke frowned once he saw his light get blocked by someone. He looked up only to glare at the girl. To think that he was expecting Naruto. He saw the girl smile at him, a fake smile. "Konichiwa" she said it in a sultry voice.

Sasuke only scowled and looked down at his PSP again. "Go away"

Naruto laughed as he looked at the female's angered expression. She frowned and pouted as she stomped back to her other friend. Both talked and the blond girl only went to get Kiba's attention while the other went for Neji. Naruto laughed even more once he saw both Kiba and Neji ignore them.

"_Usuratonkachi, what are you doing here?"_ Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke, a smirk adorned on his lips. Naruto could feel heat radiate from his cheeks and only stared at Sasuke. His thinking process was slowly regaining and then he remembered to why he came in the first place.

"T-Teme! You ass!" it made Sasuke laugh inwardly when he heard Naruto's angry voice. He was expecting to see Naruto's face the first time he looked up but only saw some girl, however, when he heard that wonderful laughter that belong to the blue eyed blond he knew so well, it made his blood flow faster and his heart pump in such a speed that his adrenaline rushed all over his body. "Take it back! Take it all back, Teme!"

"What are you talking about?" he went back to his game "Tell me later, I'm on level 8 now" he heard Naruto growl then his PSP was snatched from his own hands.

"Take it all back Teme! All the furniture, the refrigerator, the play station and the freaking plasma T.V!" Naruto huffed and looked into black eyes that only glared back at him.

"Dobe! You made me lose!"

"Did you **NOT **just hear me!" Sasuke smirked and leaned into the couch he was in.

"Didn't your family tell you? Those are gifts for you and your family to enjoy, we are going out so think of them as gifts from me to you. Though there isn't much room, so expect to have a new home by next week." Naruto glared at the Uchiha, he walked closer to him until the tip of their noses touched.

"Listen Teme! I don't know what kind of relationship you've been in before with your previous girlfriends or boyfriends or whatever species wanted to date you but I'm not into this money business. I told you once and I'm telling you again: You can't buy people's friendship or anything! It's not real feelings or a real bond, it's only fake! Real bonds are formed from the heart not your wallet!" Naruto narrowed his eyes at the ivory teen that was looking away with a glare.

"None" he mumbled it, hoping that the tan teen heard it so that he wouldn't have to repeat it a second time.

"What do you mean _none_?" Naruto asked in a hushed tone, his eyes narrowing as he got closer to Sasuke's personal space.

"Just how it sounds! None!" they were yelling at each other in hushed tones as they glared at one another. Finally Sasuke growled and looked away, trying hard to conceal the blush that was slowly forming on his cheeks. "I've…" he took a deep breath "I've never _been_ in a relationship" Sasuke looked at the blond with big eyes that made Naruto's blue eyes widen in realization.

"W-What?"

Sasuke sighed and pulled Naruto closer to him as he gritted "I'm not repeat it again"

Sasuke let go only for Naruto to fold his arms and looked away "You're such a stingy bastard…" Sasuke glared which made Naruto snicker "One time!" Naruto held his finger to show his seriousness. "I'll let it slip this one time. I don't want to have to move and remove all the big things from my house, got it?" his eyes narrowed. Sasuke only rolled his eyes and placed his head on his hand.

Naruto turned and saw auburn colored hair. His cerulean eyes wandered from the redhead to the girl next to him. The girl was pixie like with long dark brown hair in curls, her smile was beautiful and her eyes were pale green. Naruto frowned at the sight of the girl and the close proximity between her and Gaara.

Sasuke followed Naruto's gaze and raised a brow up in curiosity. "Is it me, or is Sabaku actually interacting with someone… and… smiling?"Sasuke said, Neji was behind the raven haired male and frowned as he saw the display.

"Dude, seems Rome has made Panda less reserved for the girls"

"Not just women, men too" Neji commented with a glare "It's nauseating" he growled and left with an intense aura surrounding him. Kiba looked at Neji with concern and looked back at Gaara.

"I think Neji's pissed" Akamaru whimpered in agreement

"Hn, he'll get over it."

"It's just so unusual to see Panda like this. I just thought he would be all I-hate-the-world-leave-me-the-hell-alone-while-I-wallow-my-sorrows-in-my-emo-corner-with-my-violin. Guess people _do_ change…"

* * *

Naruto looked up only to see the clouds with interest and found himself relaxing. He smiled bitterly as he remembered telling Shikamaru that watching clouds was completely boring and pointless, who would of thought of the irony? He sighed rather loudly as he felt a sudden weight in his heart.

"_It seems it's gotten quieter around here"_ Naruto turned only to look into light colored eyes. The blond smiled and turned to look at the setting down below. _"It's odd"_ He said nothing because truthfully; he didn't know what to say. He could sense the red head look at him with piercing eyes as if trying to read his mind but Naruto ignored it. He ignored Gaara's gaze, his presence and the feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever Gaara was close. He tried to ignore it, but he knew he wouldn't be able to. "_Seems like you've changed_"

Gaara's voice sounded different. It wasn't that rough voice that the red head used before; it was the soft velvet voice that Naruto had the opportunity to hear when he talked to Ino. The blond laughed softly at the comment. He could feel Gaara's eyes on him, carefully reading his every gesture. "Nee, Gaara, when are you going back?"

Gaara's facial expression changed which only made Naruto frown. Gaara stayed quiet for what seemed forever as he gazed at the scenery below him. Finally, he turned around as he looked into ocean blue eyes that made his chest thump a bit faster. The redhead looked away again and sighed. "I'm never going back"

"Wh-Wh-What?" Gaara stood silent as he searched Naruto's confused and surprised face. He could feel his lips curve at the sight of the blond.

Gaara folded his arms as he pressed his back on the wall close by "And you? Rumor is that you and Uchiha are lovers. Is it true?"

Naruto could feel his heart thump louder as he hesitated to answer. He could feel his cheeks heat up the more Gaara looked at him. The blonde's lips wouldn't open and in reality, he didn't know what say.

"Seems I'm too late" it was a whisper that came out of Gaara's lips as he looked away. Naruto didn't know if he heard right or if he was merely imagining things. He turned to face Gaara, sadly the redhead was looking to his left. Naruto frowned.

"Gaara?" Finally the redhead turned and looked at his tan face. Those mesmerizing sea green eyes that made his breath hitch. It was weird, though. Naruto didn't feel that tingly feeling like before, it wasn't a strong feeling anymore.

"You know why I came back?" Gaara's voice was soft, too soft that Naruto had to concentrate hard enough to hear what the redhead was saying. Naruto stood quite in fear of his voice betraying him. Gaara got closer to Naruto and looked deep into dazzling blue eyes. "I want you all for myself"

_D-Did… Did I hear right?_

Naruto's face changed completely. His eyes widened, his mouth dropped as his cheeks flushed redder than Gaara's hair. Gaara couldn't help but to chuckle under his breath at the look on the blonde's face. "I was kidding" his expression was blank which only made Naruto look at Gaara in a doubtful manner. None the less, Naruto laughed awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head.

After a minute of laughter from Naruto's side, everything stood quiet. Naruto could feel his heart beat fast as he watched Gaara. He felt tense and slightly happy. "Then," Gaara looked into sapphire eyes and suddenly his hand was on Naruto's warm cheek. "would you prefer to have me as a lover Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes widened once more as he looked at Gaara, said redhead touching his cheek gingerly "Wh-Wh-What?" Was it him or did it seem that that was the only thing to say right now? He was bewildered as Gaara's word's echoed in Naruto's mind. The gentle laughter of Gaara brought Naruto back to reality.

"I'm kidding" He patted Naruto's shoulder and walked to the door "Ja ne" he called out and left. Naruto was left alone, dumbfounded on how much Gaara had changed. He could still feel his heart beat fast and his cheeks were still flustered as he remembered Gaara's amiable smile ghosting his lips and his sea green eyes looking deep into his blue. Gaara really had changed….

_Not everything has changed…_ Naruto thought as he walked to work. He pulled his orange jacket closer to give off more warmth. _His eyes are still as lonely as ever_ He frowned as he remembered those cold jade eyes. Too deep in thought he noticed a twinkle near his foot. He looked down and found 1 copper yen coin. He tilted his head as he got closer to the coin, he then looked around to see if the coin belonged to anyone only to see pass biers and the ramen shop that was close by. The blond bent down as he picked up the copper coin, a wide grin spreading slowly across his face as he admired the coin like a Cheshire cat.

"_Usuratonkachi_" Naruto turned only to be met closely with coal colored eyes. He jumped back at the closeness between him and the Uchiha only to glower at said Uchiha.

"T-Teme!" he yelled with a flushed face, Naruto only saw Sasuke smirk

"Dobe, how is it that you deny all the great gifts I give you with a bad-tempered attitude but when you find one copper yen coin you're holding it like the freakin' elf holding that gold ring from Lord of the Rings?" Naruto stood quiet for a moment as he glared at the taller teen.

"For the record it wasn't an elf it was a stoor hobbit of the river folk and his name was Gollum! Second, I was merely _admiring _the structure of the copper yen coin!"

"Tch, yeah _'admiring'_." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he folded his arms on his chest.

"Besides," Naruto continued as he got up and kept looking at the yen coin "It's a lucky coin" he smiled a genuine smile that made Sasuke look at him with interest.

"Really…" Sasuke eyed the blond with a cocky smirk plastered on his face as he got closer to Naruto's side. The blond backed away slowly once he felt Sasuke's breath against his neck. Naruto eyed him as he saw that smirk. Finally the gears in the blonde's head started to turn.

"Wait a minute!" the Uchiha raised a brow "This is your coin isn't it?"

The heir made the most believable accused face that he could muster up and answered "You think I dropped that coin purposely just so that I could witness your smiling face once you picked it up and sneak up behind you to scare you?"

"Are you denying it?" eyed the suspicious blond, he saw the dark haired teen smirk wider.

"Since that coin is lucky, means that you _wanted_ to see me" Naruto looked at the raven haired teen with surprise and a small taint of red on his cheeks.

"No! My luck turned once I saw your arrogant face!" Sasuke brushed his hair back and sighed.

"Dobe," his voice was soft and restless "why is it that you always get some kind of spasm when I do something good for you?" Naruto's cheeks puffed and stood quiet. Sasuke eyed him and eventually took him by the arm. "Come" he commanded, Naruto pulled his arm back only to glower at the Uchiha.

"Teme! What are you doing? I have to go to work" Sasuke pulled harder as Naruto tried to resist.

"Stop being such a girl and just come!" growled the Uchiha impatiently.

"Dude, my job is right in front of you! I have to go to work, get it?" Sasuke blinked and shrugged.

"Skip it"

"Are you delusional?"

"Fine" the blue haired teen let go of the blonde, Naruto stared at the Uchiha with confused eyes. "We'll do this the hard way then" Naruto opened his mouth to protest but the only thing that came out of his mouth was a yell.

"Teme, let go! Put me down! Put me down!"

"Stop squealing!" Naruto was struggling yet Sasuke had a strong hold.

"This is a manly yell you ass!" he was thrown inside the vehicle that was close by, seconds later Sasuke got in as well.

Both Lee and Hinata watched as their blond friend was thrown inside a limo with tinted windows. Hinata looked worried while Lee only comforted the shy girl saying that the one that was taking him was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. As the car left Lee turned to face the girl. "Nee, Hinata, you won't leave me all alone like the last time, right?"

Hinata looked at the other with a reassuring smile as she shook her head and took the taller man's rough hand "Iie, Lee-kun" Lee smiled and pumped his fist.

"Yosh! I shall make the ramen for the youthful costumers that are to come!" Hinata nodded as she looked out the window pane. _Have fun Naruto-kun and… be careful_ she frowned as she remembered what Kiba had told her weeks ago.

* * *

They had stopped near a huge building that was about 2 stories high. Naruto looked up from the window only to stare in awe. He heard the car door open and then felt himself being pulled by a pleased Uchiha. They had entered the front doors and met face to face with a man with silver like hair that was ruffled to one side. Naruto tried to absorb his surroundings as Sasuke dragged him fast as if in a hurry. He saw tuxedos, swimwear, occasional clothing and footwear. Where was he?

"Are the arrangements done?" he walked fast as the older man followed the Uchiha's side. The silver haired man stayed quiet for a mere second but responded with a happy tone

"Nope" Sasuke glanced at the man with an intense stare "You see Sasuke, arrangements this sudden are near impossible." Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the man

"I want this place empty now" the teen's voice was fierce, Kakashi was unaffected.

"Patience is a virtue, Sasuke. Just wait half an hour and the results will be to your liking" Naruto saw Sasuke frown and tighten his grip on Naruto. The whiskered teen looked at the people that glanced his way only to feel rather self-conscience.

"Kakashi, you did not just tell me to _wait_, did you?" his voice was cold towards the man, Kakashi only smiled.

To Naruto, this Kakashi character seemed to have a very close relationship with Sasuke. Seeing as how the silver haired man called the heir by his fist name and not addressing him in any formal way like Iruka did. The way he was unfazed by the other's snobby attitude made it seem that Kakashi was more than used to the Uchiha's nature.

Sasuke sighed in aggravation and looked back and forth. Finally he found a very slender woman that had her hair in a bun, thin framed glasses placed on her pale skin wearing black heels, skirt and a blazer. The dark eyed teen let go of the whiskered teen and walked to the direction of the woman. Naruto skewed his head slightly with interest as he looked at both discuss with each other rather attentively. The woman looked rather frantic as she talked to Sasuke, finally Sasuke said something that made the woman reach out for the departing Uchiha. Sasuke turned as the woman looked nervous and waved her hands in defense. She nodded as the raven walked away. Naruto looked at Kakashi who smiled at him and placed his hand on his back.

"Don't worry Naruto, Sasuke means well to bring you here" Naruto nodded slowly and looked up at the ceiling once he heard static.

"_Attention all costumers, Attention all costumers. We announce for all costumers to exit at this time, I repeat, please exit at this time. Those waiting to pay for their shopping and goods, please leave them and buy them tomorrow. We need the building clear, please proceed near an exit at this time._" Naruto watched as everyone in the building exited in a hurry. He felt rather nervous as Kakashi left Naruto's side to speak with Sasuke privately.

Naruto looked at his surrounding only to feel someone watch him from a long distance, the blond tried to find the source but was unsuccessful. Naruto only stood with his hands in his pockets. He turned his head as he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He frowned and knitted his brows once he saw the woman that had been talking to Sasuke minutes ago. Naruto examine the woman now that she was close to his face. Her face was oval shaped, features sharp. She wore thin rectangular framed glasses, her eyes were a sinister color as she eyed the blond as if he was going to steal something. Her very dark colored hair was in a bun and her lips were painted a dark red. This woman gave Naruto a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach as she tightened his grip on his shoulders.

"Sir, did you not hear the announcement?" The woman's voice was gentle but her stare said another story. She kept on eying the blond as if appalled by the mere sight of him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the woman and retorted "Is there something wrong Ma'am? You seem to take a liking to my face" Naruto tried to say it in the most polite way he could only to have the woman frown and push her glasses up.

"It seems," she paused "that the type of _attire_ that is promoted here does not meet your" she tired to find the right word to say to Naruto "insignificant standards" it was harsh and flat, Naruto narrowed his eyes as the woman looked at him with such haughtiness.

"Excuse me?" the woman looked at his orange jacket and his blue jeans that were ripped from the bottom where the hind of his shoes would drag.

The woman scoffed and took him by the arm "Your type is not welcomed here"

"You're hurting me!" he tried to take his arm back but the woman had a snake like grip. She pulled Naruto as hard as she could as they reached the exit. "Let go!"

"_What are you doing to him?"_

The woman still held Naruto as she turned only to face a glaring Uchiha. The woman's expression changed to surprise and fear. She began to stammer "U-Uchiha-sama. This boy… You said to throw everyone. He would not leave… It's this boy's kind that never understands. Please, excuse me if he has caused you-"

"You're fired" the woman looked at Sasuke incredulously as she let go of Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked between the woman and the Uchiha.

"Na-Nani? B-But Uchiha-sama, this boy! He-He would not-"

Sasuke walked to Naruto's side and pulled him closer "He's with me, this is the reason why I wanted the place empty. Seeing how you're treating him, I might as well take my business somewhere else." the woman began to look scared.

"Uh, no! No Uchiha-san, my humblest apologies! Please forgive me" she began bowing like there was no tomorrow. Sasuke glared at her and turned to Naruto's side.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke's voice turned to an affectionate and reassuring tone as he looked into bright ocean blue eyes. As Naruto looked into those black pools of endearing, he felt his heart beat faster and a smile slowly show on his face. The black haired teen nodded and pulled him "Let's go, we have little time" Both left the woman as said woman watched in mild fear.

"Am I still fired?" she called out, Kakashi stood by her side and looked at her with a reassuring smile.

"Yes" He followed behind the Uchiha heir leaving a very shocked woman behind

* * *

"Dude, you fired her?" He was smiling wide as he stomped his feet on the floor. His driver looked from the rear view mirror and only smiled when he saw the overly delighted teenager. "It's about fucking time! Dude, that broad was a pain in my ars!" the other on the line said something making the one in the car laugh loudly. "No, but seriously," he sighed as he pinched the brim of his nose. "do I have to do this?" there was silence, then another huff from the brunette "Fine, but remember, I want one with a nice body, really pretty eyes, hmmm make it a dark haired one with a really _nice_ package and the type of personality that likes to play rough." Again, silence. "Okay, but you promised."

Kiba hung up the phone as he looked out the window. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Of all people, why him? He spotted the place and leaned toward the front side "Stop here, Hideki" the driver nodded and parked right on front of a store. Hideki secretly glanced out from the window and raised a brow in curiosity.

A ramen shop? Hideki heard Kiba get out of the car.

"I'll be back Hideki, just" he hesitated "just stay here" Hideki smiled discreetly as he caught a glimpse of a very attractive girl with bluish-colored hair and a tall teen with bowl cut hair.

* * *

Hinata looked out the window with a worried feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Ano, I hope Naruto-kun is alright" She tried to reassure herself that Uchiha Sasuke was there with Naruto but she just couldn't help the gnawing feeling that bothered her so.

"Hinata-sama"

"What is it Lee-kun?"

"I have to go pick up something from the post office, would you mind if I leave you here for a couple of minutes?"

"Iie, it's alright Lee-kun"

"Yosh! I will be back in 5 if not I will make 100 bowls of ramen after I get back!" Hinata giggled as Lee went to the back to get his green colored jacket he hugged Hinata goodbye and passed a brunette as he took off. As soon as Lee walked off, Hinata went to the cash register to manage the tabs and tips. Soon after she heard someone clear his throat. Hinata bowed down immediately only to have a hand on her arm, she looked up only to see Inuzuka Kiba, son of the famous yukaza family- the Inuzuka clan.

"K-Kiba-dono*!"

"Naruto's in trouble!" Hinata heard those words come out from the male's mouth. Hinata gasped as she looked at Kiba in a terrified manner.

"Is he alright? Is it a fire?" It seemed that the girl's stuttering had been forgotten as she started saying commands to the brunette "We should call Naruto-kun's grandparents! I have to call my mother, where is he?" Kiba only chuckled lowly so that the girl would not hear him and pulled Hinata's arm

"Hurry, if you don't come with me right now" he paused as he looked away from the troubled girl "It'll be too late" Hinata hesitated for a mere second, then permitted Kiba do pull her. She stopped once she reached the car door only to run back into the store, write something in a white piece of paper, leave it in the counter and switch the **OPEN** sign to **CLOSE**. Kiba looked at the blue haired girl with uncertainty only to shake his head. _Woman…_

As the black Ferrari drove away, a young tall man ran to where he had left his friend all alone at the ramen shop. He opened the door only to find it empty. "H-Hinata-chan? Hinata-chan!" He ran to the kitchen only to spot a white piece of paper on the counter.

_Ano, Lee-kun, Kiba-dono came to inform me_

_that Naruto-kun needs my help._

_Please do not worry, I shall come back soon._

Near the bottom of the letter there was a little drawing of a blushing bunny smiling. Lee frowned only to have his cell ring. "Moshi, Moshi?" there was silence as the other line spoke "Are you sure? He is alright, right? Ah, Okay, Arigato. Please take care of them!" He smiled as he hung up the phone.

* * *

"Maa, Teme, can you at least tell me where we're going?"

"Just shut up and enjoy the car ride" he heard the other grumble under his breath as a smile ghosted his creamy face. He glanced out the window and shifted as his driver came to a stop

"So, are we here?"

"Yeah, c'mon, let's go" they both opened the door only to step out to a landing field, or airport. Naruto noticed the big plane that was right in front of them as Kiba, Neji and Hinata stood there looking at their direction. Naruto watched Sasuke in question. Sasuke only smirked and walked casually towards his two colleagues and the shy girl.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata ran to Naruto's side and embraced him, Naruto hugged the timid girl back only to look at the two brunettes and glare at a smug looking Uchiha.

"Teme! Why is Hinata-chan all worried? What did you tell her?"

Sasuke looked bored and sighed "Me? I said nothing" he glanced Kiba's way "I don't know about someone else though" Kiba glared at the raven-haired teen.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright? Kiba-dono said you were in trouble"

"What? Teme, explain! Why are we here?" Sasuke only looked at the plane that was right in front of them with slight interest and pushed his hair back.

"Hn. We," he leaned on the car "are going on a trip"

"A trip?" Sasuke nodded. Naruto narrowed his eyes "**SO YOU KIDNAP AND LIE TO US?**" he yelled with big saucer plate eyes and animal teeth with a fist up. Sasuke only looked at the blond nonchalantly.

"Don't worry Naruto-san, we called your grandparents and they agreed to it"

"And I called your friend's mom and she said it was alright as long as you were there with her" commented Kiba as he looked at Hinata with some disappointment.

"I tried calling your other friends but they said they were too busy" Naruto raised a brow as he stared at Sasuke

"A-And Lee-kun?"

"I had called him and said he needed to work and called the guy again right after Kiba had left with you" Sasuke responded again. Sasuke began to walk to the entrance of the plane "Let's go"

Naruto and Hinata stared in awe as they observed everything inside the plane. Hinata tried looking outside the window and smiled meekly. "I just wished I had brought my camera" she looked at her hands in sadness, Naruto frowned and glared at a sleeping Sasuke.

They had been on the plane for 10 minutes already. Sasuke was already sleeping in his seat while Neji and Kiba were playing a game of chess, Gaara was in the far back reading a magazine while Naruto and Hinata were seated together as they looked around.

_"Good afternoon passengers. We are ready for takeoff. We shall be traveling to the Caribbean. Here in Japan it is 3:33 pm in the Caribbean it is 1:33 am yesterday"_

"W-Were going to the Caribbean?"

"Hai, Hinata-san" responded Neji "It seems Sasuke wanted to go there this year"

"Yesterday? What do they mean by that?" asked Naruto as he looked at Neji and Kiba.

"Dobe, the time in the Caribbean is different from here" They looked at Sasuke who was still 'sleeping' as he turned to his side.

"Isn't it too far Sasuke-san?"

"Hinata's right! We're leaving" He grabbed a hold of Hinata only to look back and spot Gaara. The redhead was reading a magazine as he heard music from his earphones. Naruto frowned slightly as he thought of Gaara's lonely green eyes,

"Excuse me, the plane is about to lift, will you please take your seat?" asked a brunette air stewardess as she held a meal which contained a bowl of ramen, fish, rice, lobster and spaghetti. Naruto looked at the food as if entranced and sat down immediately as Hinata smiled at him with amusement.

* * *

Lee would of thought that he would have to handle the ramen shop all by himself. No help or costumers what so ever.

Boy, was he dead wrong!

To the teen's amazement, the ramen shop was packed with so many male costumers that it was hard to keep up with the food that was being ordered.

And why only male costumers you may ask?

"Lee-ku~n! We need another refill, onegai*!" Lee stared at the green eyes that stared back at him. It was like a dream come true, to be able to be with this person.

"H-Hai Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed to the bubble gum haired girl. Sakura smiled at the teen.

Why was Sakura here? You could say that the emerald eyed teen acknowledged her mistakes and wanted anew.

So what better way to start than to help out a soon-to-be new friend. "Here Sakura-chan" Sakura could feel a warm feeling inside her as she saw the older male smile at her.

"Arigato Lee-kun" she bowed and walked to her costumer. Lee looked around the room and saw the other girls taking the costumer's orders. They were all so beautiful but the only one to capture his heart was Sakura.

"Oh thank you Uchiha-san!"

* * *

_"Attention passengers, we are now in Panama. We will be landing on Dolphin Bay Island in short moments."_ Everyone in the plane were in a deep slumber. The one to wake up first was Naruto as he heard the Captain of the plane. "Please enjoy your visit on Dolphin Bay Island" Hinata awoke next and looked out the window. The sky was already blue as the sun shone down on them. Hinata gasped as she saw the beautiful Island that was right below them. Naruto looked as well only to widen his eyes.

"No way!" he exclaimed, it woke everyone else in the plane up, Sasuke included. Sasuke saw the shocked expression on Naruto's face only to smirk.

Down below was a large amount of land that was an island, isolated and surrounded by water. Green land full of large palm trees, exotic plans and shops. Naruto and Hinata couldn't help but gaze in amazement.

Once they got off the plane, Sasuke had led them to a small part of the island where they were to stay. There was a pool where two girls were swimming in. The girls came out as soon as all 6 of them reached them.

One of the girls was dark haired with blue eyes. Her hair was long and wavy seeing as she had just come out of the water. She was diminutive but very pretty, she wore only a blue bikini as she hugged Kiba.

The other was taller, her hair was an auburn color as if dyed, it was short and flat. Her eyes were a dark green-yellow and wore a red bikini. She hugged Neji.

"This is Sayuri" Kiba signaled to the petite girl

"and this is Manami" Neji signaled to the taller girl. Hinata smiled shyly as Naruto practically gaped at the girl. Sasuke noticed and pulled Naruto further to their rooms.

Finally they had reached their separate cabins. Naruto went inside only to find a bed in the middle of the room, next to it, a small desk with a flower pot. He walked around the bed only to find small rose petals surrounding the bed. "Awesome! There's even a piece of chocolate on the top of the pillow" he took the chocolate and looked at it with delight.

"_Seems to me that you're liking our little trip so far_"

Naruto turned only to see a smirking raven-haired teen leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. Naruto put the chocolate back on top of the pillow. "What if I am?" he heard the taller one chuckle lightly, he pouted as his eyes narrowed toward Sasuke's direction. "Maa, Sasuke, can I have your chocolate?" the dark-haired male only looked at the smaller teen with a passive face.

"Why should I give my chocolate to someone like you" Sasuke heard the blond growl.

"Teme! A simple _no _is fine!" there was a soft chuckle heard throughout the room once again which only made Naruto tilt his head in confusion. Thanks to Naruto's quick reflexes he caught what the tall teen had thrown at him. The whiskered teen looked down at his palm and smiled slowly as he looked at the small piece of square chocolate.

"We're going to walk around the island, you can come if you want" stated the raven-haired teen who was now walking away with his hand in his pockets. Naruto stood still for a couple of minutes until he finally followed Sasuke at a slow place.

Along with his friends, Naruto and Sasuke roamed around the island to sight see in a small private bus that Sasuke had rented out. As they watched, Naruto saw Hinata's gaze wonder back and forth as they passed shops and exotic areas.

"Ano, I just wish I had brought my camera to capture such beauty" said the shy girl more to herself than to the blond. Naruto thought for a moment and came up with a brilliant plan.

"Teme, I want to buy Hinata something" Naruto saw the taller teen grimace but told the driver to stop either way. Naruto grabbed the girl by the wrist and dragged her to a shop near by as the other boys followed slowly behind.

Once inside the shop, everyone began to browse. Hinata noticed a small pendant that had a swirl in the shape of fire. She smiled softly as she showed it to Naruto. Sasuke had bought himself a couple of things as did Naruto and Hinata.

As they left the store Naruto noticed a small flower shop just ahead. He saw Gaara stand there silently and take hold of a small yellow tulip that was next to a small girl with long brown hair. The girl smiled at Gaara but Gaara only put the flower back and walked away to catch up with his friends. Naruto grimaced slightly as he walked to catch up with the rest but only found himself stop when he saw the small girl.

"Tenga" said the small girl as she handed Naruto the same flower Gaara had picked. Naruto tilted his head but took he flower none the less. "Es la flor de Amor" she said. Naruto's brows furrowed as the girl spoke in a language he didn't understand, he barely understood English!

"I don't understand"

"Amor"

"Ah-more?" he asked. The girl only made a gesture with her two index fingers and made an imaginary heart. Naruto looked at the girl for several seconds until he came with the conclusion. "Love?"

The girl nodded and pointed at the plant "Flor de Amor" Naruto looked at the plant as well.

"Flower. Love. Flower of Love?" the girl nodded with a smile. Naruto smiled back and handed the flower back but the girl shook her head and pushed the blonde's hands away from her.

"Para ti" she said. Naruto smiled softly and put the flower back as he caught up with everyone else. "Adios."

* * *

The weather was getting a bit chilly, it was durable but now the street lights were lit. Naruto was walking close to Hinata's side to look at the recent pictures that the girl had just taken while everyone else was in front of them.

"_Do you think it's true what she said?"_

"_I think it is. I mean, why would the woman lie to us about our future7?"_

"_But to think that our soul mate is so close, yet so far away"_ Hinata heard the conversation coming from two girls with dreamy like eyes. Curiosity took the best of her once she heard the word 'Soul mate'. You could say that the shy preserved girl was a hopeless romantic at heart, but who could blame her when all her free time required of reading Shoujo manga and reading romance novels? The girl looked at the direction the two others came from and looked back at Naruto who was concentrating on the camera in hand.

"Ano, Naruto-kun" she whispered softly, too afraid to actually considering going inside a small building just to talk to some fortune teller. Naruto's eyes immediately wandered to Hinata's blushing face as said girl began to look bashful and push her index fingers together.

Naruto began to smile slowly, knowing that Hinata wanted to ask something. He waited patiently for the girl to continue only to see that said girl's eyes ventured from the floor to the building that was across from them.

"Do...Do you think that, um... Maybe we can go and..." she trailed off as she looked to the floor and pushed her two index fingers. Naruto took a hold of Hinata's wrist and led her to the building that read _Madame Fortuna._

"_Bienvenidos"_ they heard a soft voice once they had entered the building. Hinata and Naruto looked around only to find nothing but dark purple colored curtains, a table in the middle of the room with a small crystal ball. _"Ven para ver tu futuro" _Again, the voice was heard throughout the room as a whisper. As Naruto and Hinata walked closer to the middle of the room they saw a woman.

A young dark skinned woman with long dark purple like hair and dark green eyes. It looked like she was in her mid-twenties and had been born and raised in the Caribbean for her accent was heavy and strong. Both Naruto and Hinata sat on the other side of the table as both looked into the woman's dark green eyes. The woman looked at Hinata who only smiled then at Naruto. She stared at the blond intensely as she got up and walked around the two. She leaned closely to the blond and touched his head as she closed her eyes.

Naruto felt uncomfortable as the woman's hands roamed the top of the whiskered teens yellow hair but said nothing none the less.

"Veo... tu alma gemela" said the woman, her eyes closed as if possessed

"allma heh may la?" asked Naruto as he looked at his shy friend. Hinata shrugged her shoulders timidly as she looked at the woman once more

"E-Excuse me, but what does that mean?" asked the girl in English. The woman opened her eyes and looked at light lavender eyes.

"Soul mate, lover" she responded as she looked closely at Naruto's blue eyes. Naruto could feel his heart thump loudly as she felt the woman's body heat, his hands gripped the handles of his chair as he moved back.

"Naruto-kun, she is talking about your _Tomashi no hanryo*_!" Naruto could hear the excitement in the girl's voice.

"Dos personas diferentes" said the woman as she held one finger of each hand.

"Two people? Your _Tomashi no hanryo_ and your _Koibito*_ are two different people."

"What does that mean?" asked Naruto, the woman only looked at them both as she began to chant weird words.

"YOU MUST WAKE! **YOU MUST WAKE! YOU MUST WAKE!**" she yelled to Naruto's face as Naruto looked at Hinata and the woman in horror. Hinata began to chant with the woman as Naruto began to hyperventilate. He closed his eyes to stop the noise.

"Hinata! STOP!" he opened his eyes only to see the blurriness of the sunlight. He felt someone's hands on his shoulders .

"_N-Naruto-kun, wake up, wake up."_ it was the soft quiet voice of Hinata. As Naruto's vision began to clear, he looked at his surroundings only to see that he had fallen asleep.

"It was a dream..." he responded quietly. The shy girl looked at the blond as confusion seeped into her eyes. "A horrible, horrible dream..." he said as he looked dazed.

"Naruto-kun, a-are you alright?" just as Naruto was about to respond, Sasuke had come in along with Kiba.

"Dobe, get ready, we're going out." Naruto turned to look at black pools of coal only to narrow his own ocean blue eyes.

"Why? Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise" Naruto was about to pull Hinata up, yet Sasuke intervened. "Ie, only you and me"

"I'm not leaving here without Hinata!" yelled the blond as she took hold of the shy girl's hand. Hinata only blushed and looked down.

"Kiba will be here with her, now let's go" The Uchiha took hold of Naruto's wrist as he pulled him away from the other girl. Kiba watched with a glare as he walked slowly towards Hinata's side.

"I-It's okay Naruto-san, just be careful" Kiba groaned silently as he heard Hinata's soft reassuring voice. Naruto left along with Sasuke leaving both the pale skinned girl and the brunette teen alone.

* * *

Hinata looked at the wonderful scenery below her. She pulled her knees closer to her so that she could rest her head. She could stay here forever just to watch how the sun reflected on the trees, how the construction of the houses was just as unique as it was in Japan, the small children playing soccer with one another. She took out her new camera as she positioned herself to take a photo of this exotic place she never knew of before. She enjoyed beautiful scenery much like this and she was grateful to be able to capture such magnificent moments with just a click of a button.

"Though, it's not much like the camera I use for photography, the image is really beautiful looking" she said more to herself in a low soft voice. Kiba was far behind her as he sat on the grass, bored as he chew off a small leaf of said grass.

"The one day I try to be a wing man to Sasuke and I'm stuck with the Virgin Mary" Kiba announced bitterly to himself. He got up, dusted himself off and walked slowly toward Hinata. "Nee, Hinata-chan, can we go somewhere else? Like the pool? Wouldn't you like to go swimming?" he offered as he imagined the girl in a small swimsuit reveling her breasts as she went into the water. Hinata only looked down and shook her head.

"Iie, Kiba-dono, I'm not much of a swimmer myself" said the shy girl. Kiba smirked as he closed the gap between eachother and put his arm around the girl.

"Well, in that case, why don't I teach you. I'm a great teacher. Wouldn't you like that?" he asked. Hinata looked up as a blush came forth at rapid pace. She began to stutter and push her index finger together. "So, how 'bout it Hinata?" whispered Kiba into her ear, his hot breath touching Hinata's sensitive skin

Hinata ran off as fast as she could to get away from the one person that was making her feel so nervous that she could collapse. Her heart was beating so fast that she could barely breath. She hid behind a tree only to find herself slide down and sit as she caught her breath.

Kiba stood in the same spot as he felt shock overpower his whole body. Did a girl just run away from him? _What the hell was that?_ He thought as his gaze wandered to where Hinata ran off to. "Damn it! Why am I stuck with someone that is totally not my type?" he asked the heavens. He breathed deeply as he ruffled his hair in an aggravated manner. "Calm Kiba, calm. Once you get home you''ll find yourself being showered with beautiful girls. Patience."

Hinata finally sat up, camera in hand as she looked at her surroundings. She heard the cry of birds and tried to know the source. Finally she caught a glimpse of a large colorful bird that was only sitting on a branch of a tall tree. "So Beautiful" She lifted her camera slowly as she got closer to where the bird was. She climbed a boulder that was nearby to get a better angle. She was concentrated, just a little bit closer.

"_HINATA_!" The girl jumped at the loud yell, her balance betraying her as well. She slipped and was about to fall. "_Hinata!_" was the last sound she heard as she closed her eyes and prepared to feel the concrete floor. She felt strong arms hold her, she opened her eyes she saw brown eyes look down at her.

"K-Kiba-dono!" she yelled in surprise as a blush formed once again. Kiba looked slightly irritated as he carried Hinata toward soft grass.

"Be more careful!" he yelled as he paced back and forth in a frustrated manner. Hinata looked at the brunette and looked down.

"Gomenasai Kiba-dono" Kiba stopped pacing and looked at the girl. Looking at those big lavender eyes, he couldn't help but to look away in a haste fashion. He shook his head and sighed heavily.

_This girl is going to be the death of me..._

_

* * *

_

"Tell me, if you could have anything in the world, what would it be?" Naruto turned to look at a serene and happy looking Sasuke

"What are you getting at Teme? Why did you bring me here anyways? Its all isolated"

"Isolated? The two of us are here aren't we? So tell me, what would you want" He asked again as he smirked softly at the blond haired teen.

"I don't know, why?" Naruto was confused, suddenly, he felt Sasuke take a hold of his hand and pulled him forward.

"Alright then, close your eyes and follow me." Naruto obliged, closed his eyes and put trust into Sasuke. All Naruto could hear was the sound of sand as they walked and the loud sound the waves made as the water moved forward and back. Finally, Sasuke stopped Naruto, the blond felt Sasuke walk behind him and place his hands lightly near his eyes. Naruto smelled the musk and felt a warm sensation starting from the pit of his stomach and flowing all over. "Alright" Sasuke's voice was soft as he whispered into Naruto's ear, Naruto shivered and breathed in deeply. "Open your eyes Naruto."

As Naruto opened his eyes slowly, he couldn't help but hold his breath as he looked at what was placed in front of both of them. A small table with two chairs on each side. On the table there was a large plate of fruit salad for two. Two small white candles that were unlit and red ribbons decorating both the chairs and the table. "How...How...?"

Sasuke smiled as he watched Naruto's amazed face. He could feel his heart beat fast and yet he felt at peace as he watched those ocean blue eyes light brightly. "Seems like simple gestures as this get you baffled, guess I have to remember that for future purposes" Naruto only turned and smiled at Sasuke.

"You are one sly bastard, you know that?" Sasuke pulled the chair out for the blond haired teen and sat down across from him. He saw the sparkle in Naruto's eyes. "You know," Sasuke was taken by surprised "you make things seem so magical instantaneously. Are you sure you're not some kind of wizard or genie?"

"Dobe, don't underestimate me for some fictional character from an Arabian Disney movie." Sasuke sounded cocky, making Naruto roll his eyes. "Even if a genie was to be real, he doesn't have infinite power" Naruto shook his head as he smiled.

"Ie, there are still 3 things that a genie can't do." Naruto paused to remember "One, he cant bring back the dead. Two, He cant kill anyone. Yet, the most important rule of all is that he cannot make someone fall in love with someone else." Naruto looked at the waves that were forming and only half smiled. He heard the other scoff which resulted in him turning back to face Sasuke.

"What type of powerful genie is he if he can't even do something like that?" Sasuke took a drink of his water as he looked at Naruto. He saw the blond smile again as he was still looking at the waves. Sasuke then remembered as he saw Naruto's calm face. "How could I forget" Naruto turned to face Sasuke with confused eyes. "Here, I promised your grandparents that I would call them once we got here" Sasuke handed the blond the phone only to have Naruto look at a video chat with his grandparents and Konohamaru.

"Ohayo Nii-chan!" greeted the overwhelmed brunette that was Konohamaru. Naruto tried to see where his family members were only to realize that they were in the living room of their own house. Naruto smiled as Tsunade and Jiraiya came into view as well.

"Hey there squirt, how's the food over there?" asked the blond woman as she smiled at her grandson warmly. Jiraiya then took hold of something to make the screen focus on him alone.

"Oi, Naruto, can you believe this? The Uchiha boy bought us this advanced device so that we can talk to you through this small looking camera" responded the old man, the whiskered teen on the other line only laughed at how technologically behind Jiraiya really was.

"Thats nice Ero Sennin" commented the blond as he could feel a lump on his throat. Naruto couldn't understand why, but he had the urge to cry his eyes out as he saw his family on the tiny screen.

"Nee," Konohamaru took Naruto back from his thoughts "Nii-chan, eat lots of food and have fun with Sasuke-Nii! He's really cool, he says that if you fall in love with him, we'll get to go there for vacation one of these days!" commented the brunette joyfully. Naruto glanced back at Sasuke who was looking away, a small smile gracing his ivory skin. Naruto looked back at the screen and only nodded discretely

"Its nice to see you guys, I'm sorry for taking off all of a sudden" Naruto's face changed to guilt. The blond heard his grandmother scoff.

"Forget about it short stuff, just have fun and keep Hinata company" Naruto nodded, "Now pass me the Uchiha boy" Naruto obliged and handed the devise back. Naruto began to ponder as Sasuke talked to his guardians.

"You better take care of Naruto, you got that Uchiha?" asked the much older woman threateningly. Sasuke smirked arrogantly but nodded diligently. "And he better not get in any trouble, watch over him" Sasuke took note of the motherly nature Tsunade had towards the whiskered teen only to muse about it internally. He hung up shortly after and looked up to find a beautiful looking blond looking away in deep thought. Sasuke couldn't help but to stare at him in awe.

"Naruto?" called the Uchiha. Said teen's breath hitched as he saw sad sparkling ocean blue eyes. A smile was placed on that beautifully tan face.

"Arigatou Sasuke, this... This truly means a lot to me" those blue eyes searched deeply with surprised coal eyes. Sasuke could feel his heart leap and do flips as he saw that beautiful heartbreaking smile. Sasuke then looked at Naruto questioningly as said blond began to tear.

"Naruto?" questioned the Uchiha once more. Naruto began to wipe his silent tears away as he smiled.

"You know, when I was younger, I would always come to a beach or park and watch the sunset with my parents. Whenever the sun would set, my dad would ruffle my hair while my mother held me. My dad would then tell me, 'Naruto, when you're older, we'll live near a beach along with your grandparents and Konohamaru. It'll be just the six of us and we'll be happy' and I would smile and nod" Sasuke kept quiet as Naruto's expression changed to one of sadness. "One day, when I was over Shika's house." Naruto paused as he remembered that terrible day. And began again.

_It was fall, two weeks before Naruto's birthday. The blond boy was going to turn 8 years old. For now, however, he was over his lazy yet smart friend, Shikamaru Nara. Although Shikamaru only liked to watch the clouds said boy made exceptions when his overly loud friend came over. He didn't mind much, he practically knew the blond boy for a long time since he lived just around the corner. They were both outside playing Pirate, it was nearly sunset._

_Currently, Naruto was inside a carton box that read _Uzumaki Ship_ while Shikamaru was on land with his 'sword' in hand, which in reality was merely a long stick with leaves sticking out._

__

"Land ho!" yelled the small blond as he lifted his stick up. Shikamaru smiled as he looked at a cloudless sky. He frowned and dropped his stick once he saw dark smoke coming from the direction of Naruto's block. Naruto noticed and stared at the same direction as the lazy friend.

"Naruto! Come quick!" yelled Shilamaru's mother. Both boys ran back inside only to see Naruto's grandparents and his baby cousin being held by Jiraiya. Tsunade was crying while Jiraiya held Konohamaru tightly. Without any words spoken, Naruto could sense that something was wrong.

_As his grandparents drove him home, Naruto began to see fire on his house. His house was on fire, fireman trying to stop it from spreading even more. "Where are my mommy and dad?" yelled the small blond as his blue eyes turned big and watery. When he heard no response, the blond child began to get frantic. He tried to get out of the car but Jiraiya wouldn't let him. Someway or another, Naruto escaped from the car and ran towards his house. He could hear the screams of his parents as the fire overwhelmed the house. "Mommy! Daddy!" yelled the blond as tears streamed down his face. I fireman held him so he wouldn't go any further as he screamed and pleaded for his parents. The sun was setting and Naruto knew that this was going to be a sundown he didn't want to watch._

"Once the fire was out, almost everything was gone. The firemen took my parents out safely. They had inhaled to much carbon and were moments from dying. The last words they said to me was that they loved me. They died after talking to my grandparents" Naruto finished as he felt more tears run down his face. Sasuke stood quiet as he felt his own chest ache. Sasuke stood from his chair and walk to where Naruto was sitting. He leaned and hugged the crying blond. Naruto began to cry louder as Sasuke held him tighter.

"I'm sorry Naruto, don't cry" Sasuke would say as he patted Naruto's back. Once the whiskered teen calmed, the Uchiha had wiped his tears away. Naruto smiled as Sasuke walked him to the sand. They sat there until Naruto felt even better.

"Teme" the Uchiha turned once he heard Naruto called him with some sort of endearment. "Thank you, I really do appreciate everything you've done for me and my family. Sasuke smirked, as he saw into those tempting blue eyes. He began to move closer to the blond as said blond backed away slightly.

"S-Sasuke... W-what are you doing?"

"Don't thank me yet Usuratonkachi, I still have one more surprise for you" Sasuke said as he hovered on top of a surprised and flustered blond. Naruto stood quiet as Sasuke then sat on his stomach and began to take of his short sleeve shirt, leaving a long sleeve shirt on.

"T-Teme?" finally yelled the flustered teen "What are you doing?" His heartbeat sped up and he could feel his cheeks hot as his body felt warm with Sasuke's weight on top of him, all Naruto got as a response was a smirk and a lustful look from the Uchiha's ebony eyes.

* * *

**Whoo! I'm popped! Well, goodnight everybody! I'm done! I won't be writing the series anymore...too much work! Sorry, but no one reviews it anyways... Psyche! Just kidding! I love this story too much to give up on it :) I really am sorry for taking so long on this chapter, I started drawing again and that just took over my writing time all together! The next chapter is on it's way! I guarantee it 100%. **

**Terms/Meanings:**

_Gomen: sorry_

_Onna: Woman_

_Bakayaro: Idiot_

_Sayonara: Good-Bye_

_Watashi Aishiteru: I love you_

_Moshi-Moshi: A way of saying Hello when answering the phone_

_Onii: Older brother_

_Dono: respectful manner in addressing someone_

_Onegai: Please_

_Tomashi no hanryo: Soul mate_

_Koibito: It's a deeper meaning of Lover/sweetheart_


	6. Am I not good enough for you?

**A/N**: Oh em gee you guys! I feel so happy that you guys have commented and favorite the story! A special thank you to DiamondCutie, WolfScarRunDeep, IchigoChu, Narutopokefan, Saisgirlfriend, Chana2000, DeviouseDevil, Shinami07, and Narutolover132, uzumakinarutothejinchuuriki, Toboe843, SisiterFreaks, Makoto Hoshiko and to someone who reviewed with no pen name or anything. Thank you guys for either reviewing and or putting my story on alert. It means so much :) It puts a smile to my face! Because of this, we are just one chapter closer to see our favorite characters be with that special someone! Enjoy!

**A/NII: **To the person who commented with the Pen name- _I am god_... thank you for reviewing :) hmm, I'm not very good with lemon, but if, there is a major request for it, I will try to write one for the sake of the readers, but the majority of this story will be lime. Hopefully, this doesn't change your opinion of my story!

* * *

"Teme" the Uchiha turned once he heard Naruto call him with some sort of endearment. "Thank you, I really do appreciate everything you've done for me and my family." Sasuke smirked, as he looked into those tempting blue eyes. He began to move closer to the blond as said blond backed away slightly.

"S-Sasuke... W-what are you doing?"

"Don't thank me yet Usuratonkachi, I still have one more surprise for you" Sasuke said as he hovered on top of a surprised and flustered blond. Naruto stood quiet as Sasuke then sat on his stomach and began to take of his short sleeve shirt, leaving a long sleeve shirt on.

"T-Teme?" finally yelled the flustered teen "What are you doing?" His heartbeat sped up and he could feel his cheeks hot as his body felt warm with Sasuke's weight on top of him, all Naruto got as a response was a smirk and a lustful look from the Uchiha's ebony eyes.

Sasuke began to lift up his long sleeve shirt while Naruto began to stutter much like Hinata. He couldn't help but to feel embarrassingly hot and bothered. "Wh-What are you doing! T-Teme, you better not take that shirt off! You hear me?" Sasuke either ignored him or didn't care, his smirk didn't seem to help Naruto's pounding heart.

As soon as Sasuke discarded his shirt, he threw it randomly. Now, he was working on the zipper of his pants. Naruto felt warm all over his body, the pit of his stomach churning with anticipation. Naruto had the urge of caressing the ivory muscle that was Sasuke's abdomen, he resisted. His blush was eminent and rouge. "What's wrong Na-ru-to, scared?"

That seemed to make Naruto's cheeks turn back to normal color. He sat up as he put all his weight on his elbows as his face got closer to the very cocky Uchiha. "What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?" asked the blond with a threatening glare, Sasuke didn't seem to be effected at all seeing as how his smirk only grew.

"You heard me, Scaredy-Cat"

Naruto tried to stand up in one go, making Sasuke move swiftly and get up himself. The dark haired teen could hear the other growl softly, he only chuckled as he resumed to take off his pants. He could see the smaller blond stop his growling and turn flush red once more, it was pure bliss to see his blond idiot being unable to comprehend what was going on. "Why are you taking those off!" the smaller of the two pointed to the pants on the floor. Sasuke began to walk closer to Naruto as he tried to take hold of the blonde's waist.

Sasuke, now in a pair of dark blue boxers took hold of a fully clothed and flustered blond. He could feel the blonde's warmth against his, his stomach feeling funny, he tried not to look so excited as he took in Naruto's scent and felt his slim waist. Ebony black stared lovingly toward wide ocean blue eyes.

"Might as well start undressing Dobe, you know I'm not a patient person" said the Uchiha as he began to tug the hem of the blonde's jeans. Naruto seemed to stiffen as he felt the Uchiha's touch against his warm skin. Naruto didn't know what to do, what to say, what to even think! All he knew was that Sasuke was touching him lightly and it made him feel rather nervous but excited. "Dobe." was the last thing Naruto heard as he blinked and then saw Sasuke walk away.

"T-Teme! Where are you going?" finally yelled the blond, Sasuke turned and smirked.

"Let's go back, I don't want you feeling all self-conscious with just your boxers on" Again, Naruto could feel his cheeks burn hot as his heart sped up by the look the dark haired teen was giving him. Was it him or did it seem that he was actually going to let Sasuke undress him and... Like it?

* * *

It was quite satisfying being in her own house. Though her older grandson was not home at the moment, she had the feeling that he was in safe hands or else, said good hands would be sleeping with the fishes and not the good kind either. Currently she was sitting on her sofa, whiffing a big chunk of money. Oh how money smelled so good when it was in big wads in her hand!

"Tsunade, I have a feeling that this Uchiha boy might be a good investment to our lives" she heard her husband say as he nudged her. The blond woman narrowed her eyes as she looked at her husband suspiciously.

"What do mean _investment _Jiraiya?" she questioned, the other sighed with a smile

"Nothing Onna, nothing"

"Obaa-chan! With this much money we'll be able to pay back the money you wagered on!" Tsunade made a face once the younger grandson said that.

"You're trying to tell me to give away good money, money that I can turn into even more, to some loan shark? You must be insane Konohamaru!" responded the big breasted woman. Jiraiya sighed and shook his head

_Kami help my family and my wife. Only you know she's the biggest sucker in gambling history..._

* * *

The sun was hot, a bit too hot for her sensitive skin. She frowned slightly and reached for some sunscreen that was kept near by. It was next to a sleeping Sasuke, she reached for it. She heard giggling from the other side of the tent that she was in. The quiet female turned to see a smirking Hyuga, Neji placing sunscreen to the girl known as Sayuri. Sayuri was sitting down as her back leaned on Neji's firm chest, said Hyuga leaving no gap between them what so ever. Hinata's face changed as she made slight contact with the brunette who just smirked. She turned away as pink reached her light colored cheeks. She went back to applying the sunscreen on her skin only to have trouble applying it on her back.

"_Stay still_" her light opaque eyes widened as she heard a low deep tenor voice behind her. She stiffened as she felt the lotion on her back. Hinata gulped hard as her body began to tremble uncontrollably but quietly. Hinata could feel her heart beat so rapidly much like a jackrabbit. She couldn't control her breathing very much since she wasn't very comfortable with male contact.

Although applying lotion takes mere minutes, it felt like a lifetime as she felt Kiba's hands caress her back ever so lightly with his touch. She knew she was blushing furiously and she had a feeling that Kiba knew too.

She turned only to meet light colored eyes staring back at her. Neji had been looking at Kiba and her all this time, how is it that she didn't notice this until now? Hinata looked at the art protégé in a manner that cried for help, he smirked.

"Alright baby, you're all done" he said to Sayuri. He got up and walked to where Kiba and Hinata were and scowled. He knew Kiba was trying to make the girl loosen up since her kind and polite nature aggravated him to no end, but he was going over the line by making her uncomfortable and just being a jerk to her. "Kiba" it was a firm command, he didn't mean to sound this angry but he just couldn't help it by just looking at Hinata's scared eyes. The dog lover looked up, still applying lotion to a very distressed Hinata, oblivious to Hinata's discomfort. "Stop and leave now" again, he couldn't help but sound angry, Kiba narrowed his eyes, got up and left to find Manami.

As soon as Kiba left, Hinata breathed out in relief. The Hyuga looked at the shy girl and smiled apologetically, Hinata smiled back as she stood and bowed.

"A-Arigatou, Neji-sama" Neji felt himself be taken back at the polite gestured but nodded none the less and smiled softly once more, his heart feeling light. "I-If you'll excuse me... I-I'm g-going to find N-Naruto-kun" it seemed that Kiba's inconsiderate action impacted the teen greatly as her cheeks looked quite rouge and her stuttering continued. Neji saw Hinata walk closer to the water only to hear her yell Naruto's name.

"Naruto-kun! Come out of the water, please! Naruto-kun!"

Naruto heard the muffled cries of his friend. He tried to swim up to shore but found it difficult. It seemed that he was tangled with seaweed that was keeping him underwater. He held his breath so that he could try and untangle himself but found it useless. He wanted to scream as he felt his lungs burn from the lack of oxygen. It was possible that no one might be able to rescue him seeing how he was tangled in with no way of escape.

Hinata was starting to worry even more. Her heart sped up as she heard no audio from the blond. "Naruto-kun!" she yelled as hard as she could as the possibilities of losing him began to form in her mind. It seemed that Hinata's scream alerted everyone that was nearby. It woke Sasuke which caused said Uchiha to get up and run to where Hinata was.

"What's wrong?" commanded the heir. Hinata was now on the verge of tears as she saw no response at all coming from the ruthless water.

"I...I think Naruto-kun is drowning!" Sasuke looked again to find any sign of his blond but found none. He doubted Hinata's words until he saw a hand raise from the water and splash frantically back down. Sasuke's eyes widened as his body tensed rapidly. "Uchiha-sama, please! Do something!" she pleaded as tears rolled down her cheeks. He looked back and forth from Hinata and the water. He took a step closer to the water and froze once the cold wet substance touched his skin. He felt paralyzed as memories of his childhood flashed through his mind, Hinata's screams subsiding from his mind and turning into his own screams.

Naruto could hear Hinata's screams become more frantic as time passed. He couldn't breathe anymore, water was now entering his already filled lungs. He couldn't swim and his commands couldn't reach his brain anymore. He could feel his head pound as he tried to move. His vision went black.

"**NARUTO-KUN!**" her tears fell down and she fell to the sand. She looked up only to see a glimpse of red hair pass her and jump into water.

Gaara's main objective now was to reach Naruto's unconscious body. He had heard Hinata's desperate cry for help and knew Sasuke wouldn't be much help. He swam as fast as he could to reach the deep end of the water. He dived below to find any hint of blond hair, he couldn't find any. He tried again, he could hear his heartbeat in his ears as he looked in panic. There Naruto was, his eyes closed, mouth open as he floated limply in the water. The redhead reached for him and took a hold of his slim waist.

Gaara swam back to shore and placed the whiskered blond on a chair. Hinata ran to his side as did Kiba and Neji. Gaara's eyes wandered to where Uchiha had been standing only to see a departing teen, Gaara frowned as he saw Sasuke's back.

"_Naruto-kun!_" Gaara turned to look at, what seemed, a sleeping Naruto. Gaara frowned slightly as he felt his chest hurt. "Naruto-kun, please, wake up!" Hinata shook Naruto and even tried to push down on his chest so that his water filled lungs would be back to normal. Finally, after her third try, Naruto began to cough out water and tried to breathe in as much air as possible. Gaara and Hinata breathed in a sigh of relief.

Naruto opened his eyes only to see that he was on a chair. He looked again and saw a departing Uchiha. Naruto saw Sasuke turn and give him the most apologetic face he had ever seen, Sasuke turned again and resumed walking. The way Sasuke looked at him just now made his heart thump in pain, he frowned as only one thought ran through Naruto's mind- _Sasuke, why are you walking away?_

* * *

He could see people walking back and forth, some on their cell phones, others walking fast with papers almost flying out of their hands. _Pathetic,_was the only word that came to his mind as he glared at the simple minded people. He clenched his hand knowing that these pathetic excuses of workers were his employees.

The door opened only to reveal his right hand man, Hatake Kakashi, entering the room. Fugaku didn't turn; only glared even more as one of his employees' papers' fell from his hand _Useless idiot_.

"Sir" spoke Kakashi as he bowed, finally Fugaku turned and looked at Kakashi in a passive manner.

"Have you located Sasuke's whereabouts?"

"It seems that he has headed to Dolphin Island for this weekend, he took the private plane Friday at 3:30" Fugaku said nothing.

"With whom" he demanded with an ominous glare, Kakashi was unfazed after so many years. Though the younger of the two seemed to have given it some thought before responding.

"He has left with Neji, Gaara and Kiba- F4" Kakashi heard the man sigh quietly.

"Sooner or later Sasuke must learn to grow up. He needs to stop with his childish group" Fugaku began to think of his younger son. "Sasuke is the next heir of Uchiha Industries, he must learn that."

* * *

Sasuke looked at his reflection in the water and only glared. He was angry at the fact that Naruto almost drowned, that Gaara had saved his Naruto, that he couldn't save him, but most of all, he was angry at the fact that he broke his promise. He had promised Naruto that he was going to protect him no matter what, and now it seemed that he couldn't even keep that promise.

He couldn't save his loved one, he couldn't even move two steps further from the water. He growled and splashed the water in an angry manner.

* * *

"Nee, why is Sasuke so afraid of the water?"

"You see Naruto-san, when Sasuke was younger, he was always looked after by a man named Mitzuki. Sasuke admired him and trusted him. Mitzuki was Sasuke's driver and babysitter. One day,"

_"Nee, Mitzuki-san where are we going?"_

"Don't worry Sasuke, just take a nap and I'll wake you when we get there"

"Hai"

Sasuke could feel a tingly sensation as he slowly regained consciousness. He felt water all through out his body which was weird since he never peed his pants. He opened his eyes only to be met with sinister eyes that belonged to the kind Mitzuki that he once knew. Sasuke was about to scream but was cut off once Mitzuki pushed the young Uchiha under the water. Sasuke began to take in water as he struggled to breathe.

"Okaa-san, Oto-san, Aniki! Anyone help!"

"An hour later the police had arrested Mitzuki for insanity. Sasuke was found unconscious and was on the verge of death. After that, it seemed as if Sasuke was different. He didn't trust anyone and was afraid of stepping into any water. That event had impacted Sasuke for so long." Naruto and Hinata stared at Neji as he finished. Kiba patted Naruto on the back with a soft smile and sighed as he remembered Sasuke's hollow looking eyes that day.

* * *

Sasuke felt excited. After the incident with Naruto, he took a small rest to clear his mind, had woken up with so much energy that he took an evening jog. Now, currently 7:00 pm, he was helping the chefs prepare the meal that was to be served tonight.

"Remember, only put a pinch of cinnamon on that."

"Uchiha-sama, would you want the vegetables cut in cubes or in slices"

"I'll do the cutting, please, start preparing the chicken for now" the chef smiled as Sasuke took a knife and began cutting the tomatoes in small cubes. During the whole time with helping make the bread, the appetizers and even the dessert, he was thinking of his blond, blue eyed love. He couldn't help but to smile softly.

Naruto and Hinata followed Neji, Kiba, and Gaara. Gaara had been extremely quiet after the whole incident of saving Naruto from a piece of seaweed. The redhead didn't even dare look at Naruto in the eyes. Not even a hello from the blonde's part would make Gaara even respond.

Finally all five of them reached the small hut that was supposedly the dining room. They all stopped once they saw what was placed in front of them. On the head seat, there sat a smirking Uchiha Sasuke. He wore a white buttoned up shirt and black dress pants, his arms crossed as well as his legs. In front of the table was food, all kind of food from around the world. It was like a buffet, a heaven of food. On the table there was Australian Gramma Pie, Caribbean Polenta, Stir-fried beef with fresh asparagus, Hot and Sour Pork entree, Tuscan Style peppered chicken, Pasta e Fagioli, Norwegian Meatballs, Linguine, and rice.

Kiba's jaw dropped along with Naruto's. Neji smirked at the buffet that was in front of them, knowing that Sasuke did most of the food. Hinata only smiled at the gesture Sasuke was showing as he looked at Naruto's disbelieving face. Hinata could see, by just looking at the Uchiha's face, that this was his way of apologizing to Naruto for not being able to save him just moments ago. Just like Gaara, Sasuke had been distant after the incident and wouldn't look at her blond friend. He would get mad and just clench his fists whenever Gaara would come into the same room as him and leave with a huff.

Someone began clapping his hands which bought Hinata back, she looked and saw Kiba clapping his hands as a huge grin took place on his face "Damn Uchiha! Don't you think this is too much?"

"I doubt this dinner is for us Kiba" Neji smirked at Naruto as he passed the blond. Kiba scoffed and took hold of Neji's shoulder.

"Who cares! Food is food! Let's eat, man!" Kiba rubbed his hands in excitement as he literally ran to the table. Sasuke stood from where he was and took hold of Naruto's wrist. Naruto looked up and looked into dark coal eyes. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"What's the deal Teme?" he tried to pull away only to have Sasuke tighten his grip. The Uchiha heir smirked once more and pulled Naruto to a separate table close by. He sat Naruto on the chair and loomed over the tan teen's now flustered face. "W-What do you want?" he tried to remain calm. _Damn you voice, traitor._

"You are to sit here" the taller of the two took out a fork, he gave it to Naruto "and eat all this food" Naruto looked straightforward at the buffet that was placed in front of him. All that consisted was fruits and vegetables, everything that the whiskered teen had tried to avoid since birth.

"This is too much food, it's made for a sumo wrestler! What are you trying to say here Teme?" Naruto only saw the other smirk.

"To think you're suppose to be fit since you're a basketball player and yet you're on the verge of dying because of a piece of seaweed. According to your grandparents, all you eat is that unhealthy ramen crap and who knows what other chemicals is in it" Sasuke said, Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Don't badmouth my precious ramen you ass! Ramen is the healthiest thing I've ever eaten!"

"Dobe, it's the only thing you've ever eaten"

"Not true! I've eaten rice too!"

While Naruto and Sasuke had their small quarrel, Kiba and Neji walked to their own seat. Hinata right behind them. Neji pulled a chair for the shy girl while said girl blushed and smiled at the kind and charming Hyuga. Kiba, watching, only scowled and glared at his friend. Neji took note of Kiba's expression and only smirked in challenge. Gaara, sat quietly and glanced Naruto's way only to see a lonely blond looking angrily at a walking Uchiha. Gaara sighed, his heart pounded in pain but he remained calm. He looked at the food in front of him and felt his stomach drop. Suddenly, he didn't have much of an appetite.

Naruto looked at his fork and back at the raven-haired teen only to glare at the teen. He looked at Hinata only to see that she had been engulfed in an intense conversation with Neji. He then frowned as he saw a flash of red hair getting up and leaving the table.

* * *

Gaara could feel the wind hit his light skin as he closed his eyes. He looked up and saw the shining moon, it calmed him in some manner but it did not stop the pain that he felt in his heart. He sighed, hoping it would stop the lump in his throat.

He was already full. He just wanted to go to his cabin, lay on the bed and look at the ceiling. He couldn't help but feel some type of loneliness and pain. He looked away from the sky only to spot red hair. Naruto saw the wind blow Gaara's red shirt and hair away as he looked up in the sky. He was about to turn heel until he saw a small girl run to the redhead. It was the same girl that he had met in the shop, she was wearing the same pink dress with flower designs. As she ran, she held the same flower she had tried to give Naruto. Naruto saw Gaara hug the small girl and kneel down to her eye level.

Gaara looked at the flower that Luz had in her hands, he frowned slightly, however, once he looked at Luz's brown eyes a smile ghosted his features.

"Como estas? _(how are you?)_"he asked as green looked into brown. Luz smiled

"No vino la joven bonita? _(the pretty girl didn't come?)_" Gaara shook his head as he smiled bitterly.

"Temo que no _(I'm afraid not)_" it was a whisper but Luz heard him clearly, she handed Gaara the flower she was holding.

"Dale esto a tu querido _(give this to your loved one)_" Again, Gaara smiled bitterly and sighed. Luz smiled and left Gaara alone once again. Green eyes watched the small girl leave. He got up and looked at the flower. It hurt his heart once more as he remembered the meaning of the flower.

Naruto observed quietly as Gaara frowned at the flower. Naruto remembered what the small girl had said the flower was called Flower of Love. He sighed inwardly _He'll give it to Ino-san once he see's her again. _He turned and walked away, not being able to stop the small tear drop that rolled down his tan skin.

* * *

Light violet eyes roamed throughout the place only to stop at a certain brunette. She smiled softly as her eyes met his. He truly was kind, his calm nature seemed to impact everyone who would come two meters close to him. Though she still didn't know why he looked familiar to her, she was glad that at least he was nice to her. She saw him start talking to Manami as said girl smiled and closed the gap between her and the brunette. Said brunette began to caress Manami's cheek, she blushed.

"_Neji is the type to get close to you and later on break your heart. Why do you think he's always with a different girl everyday?_"

Hinata turned only to be met with brown eyes and a canine like smile. Her heart began to pound hard and fast seeing how close he was to her. She stepped away only to have Kiba step closer. The blue haired girl looked at Neji's direction, hoping he would save her from Kiba once more but he was too busy talking to Manami.

"See, he's ignoring Sayuri because he's already bored with her." Kiba glanced at Hinata from head to toe and smirked smugly "He'll probably keep you around for a day or two because of your body, but other than that, he'll get bored of you too"

Hearing Kiba's words made Hinata want to slap him across the face and run away to cry. She held strong and just frowned at the brunette. "W-Why are you saying this to me" curse her voice, she was on a fine line of crying, but she could not let Kiba win. No, she was done being the shy push-over that everyone knew. Hinata heard Kiba scoff.

"I just don't want you to be fooled by Neji's _'kindness'_all he wants is just sex, he'll tell you that himself too"

Of course, Kiba knew he was going too far with this, Neji would probably chew him out for saying this, but damn it! This girl was making him so irritated that he couldn't control what he was saying, even if he was sounding like a total jerk. He just knew that every time Hinata looked at Neji with that kind smile, those soft opaque eyes and always blushing towards him, it angered him to no end.

"I-I don't like Neji-dono" Kiba's head whipped fast as soon as he heard Hinata use the suffix _'dono'_on Neji. He tried hard not to growl.

"Really? So who do you like? Sasuke maybe?" Hinata's eyes widen in surprise, Kiba took it the wrong manner. "So you do"

"I-Iie! That's not true" she said softly as a blush crept her cheeks. Kiba narrowed his eyes.

"So then, are you in love with Whiskers? You seemed to have been worried about him when I told you he was in trouble" Hinata's blush returned ten-fold. Kiba didn't know whether to be angry or to laugh. He opted for the latter.

Hinata began to hear Kiba snigger under his breath. Her heart began to pound in pain as humiliation seeped into her mind. A tear began to fall down her eye, she wiped it off fast. "Please, don't mock me"she whispered. She glared at the brunette in front of her "Even if I do... Even of I do, it can't be helped because Naruto-kun likes someone else!" she gasped as she realized what she had just said. Kiba's eyes widened once Hinata gasped.

"Wh-" Kiba was cut off as soon as he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned and saw Neji look at him angrily.

"Inuzuka" crap. "We need to talk" translation: _"You're fucked"_

Kiba was about to walk off with Neji but was stopped by said teen. Kiba looked at the Hyuga in a puzzled manner only to have a chill run down his spine as a smirk formed on the Huyga's lips.

"Not now, Inuzuka, later. For now," he paused and looked around "enjoy the night, while you still can" the last part sounded almost threatening. Kiba gulped and walked away as he tried to find Sayuri.

_Fuck, I'm fucked..._

Neji walked to Hinata's side, only to see that Hinata was trying hard not to cry. She met his eyes and only smiled at him._ It seemes that she has a stronger will than Kiba had estimated._

The night went on peacefully. Everyone was dancing and having a great time. Although Neji and Kiba couldn't find Gaara, both were enjoying themselves as if nothing happened. Hinata was dancing with Naruto while Sasuke danced with Manami, though said girl was trying to be a little too friendly with Sasuke. Finally tired, Naruto placed himself close by and rested as he watched Neji, Kiba and Hinata dance along with Sayuri and Manami. Sasuke glanced at Naruto and smiled as he pulled out his cell phone. He smirked once he heard a response.

"_Now?_"

"Now" Soon after, fireworks began to light up the sky. Naruto looked up as the sound reached his ears. He smiled as he saw the beautiful colors go up and show in different designs. He heard everyone cheer as they too saw the fireworks go off. He glanced at Sasuke and smiled. _Teme, you sly bastard_

Neji walked up to Sasuke and put his arm around him "Sasuke, being your cousin all these years, I would have never of pegged you for the type to do something like this for the person you like" Sasuke smiled slightly at Neji "Congratulations, Sasuke, you are now on our list of being a Casanova" Neji gestured with his hand. Sasuke scoffed and shook his head. He turned to look at Naruto. He smiled as he saw his blond look up at the sky, a smile gracefully placed on his tan skin.

* * *

His reflection wouldn't stop smiling. Every time he replayed the fireworks in his mind, he would start smiling and feel heat radiate from his cheeks. Sasuke was slowly making his way into his mind and he didn't know how to feel about that. He looked down at the sink and stared at the running water. He sighed as he began to think of Sasuke and then of Gaara's pained face when he stared at the flower. The light haired teen looked up at the ceiling and sighed _Kami, why do you hate me? Why do you torture me? Does my misery amuse you?_

He splashed his face with cold water and then dried himself. He just couldn't wait to go out to take a small jog._ Maybe that will clear my head of the stupid Teme._

He was getting impatient._ Damn it, why is he taking so long? What is he? A girl? Dobe, get out of that damn bathroom, now_he glared at the bathroom door as if it was actually going to make Naruto come out quicker. Once the door opened, he could feel his heart speed up in anticipation, he tried to calm himself by casually sitting down on the edge of the bed, sadly, he couldn't loosen the grip he had on the blanket. "It's about time. I thought you were taking a bath and I had to go in there to save you, seeing how you took so long" Sasuke smirked once he saw Naruto's angry expression, cheeks red from either embarrassment or frustration.

"Pervert! Why are you here? This is my cabin, isn't it?"

The light skinned teen only shrugged, his arms crossed "Yeah, what's your point." Naruto began to growl which caused Sasuke's smirk to widen even more. Oh the bliss of torturing your loved one.

"How'd you get into my cabin?"

"Who do you think has the keys to said cabin" a cocky smirk from Sasuke's side, a growl from Naruto's

"What do you want?" Sasuke scoffed and picked Naruto up, Naruto struggled only to land on the bed. He looked up and saw dark coal eyes staring down at his blue colored eyes. He could feel his stomach stir again as Sasuke's hot breath reached his face. The whiskered blond swallowed hard as Sasuke smirked, showing a glint in those dark lustful eyes. "W-What what are you doing?" Sasuke's hands roamed from Naruto's cheek, all the way to the hem of his jeans. His light touches making Naruto hold his breath to prevent himself from moaning. "Damn it Sasuke! You pervert! Get off me! Don't make me kick you where the sun don't shine" Naruto heard the Uchiha chuckle lowly as he positioned himself to sit by the blonde's side. Naruto finally sat up only to glare at the very smug Uchiha.

"Hand me your wrist" the blond eyed the taller one suspiciously. Sasuke scoffed in irritation as he pinched the bridge of his nose "Just give it to me" he took Naruto's wrist without consent and griped it tight. Naruto could hear his heartbeat pound in his ears. He watched as Sasuke took out something from his pocket. "Seeing as how simple things impress you" Naruto's head tilted as he saw a hand-made bracelet, it was made of rope with a small trinket in the middle. The small trinket was circular, though Naruto couldn't really make out the small design. Once Sasuke let go of his wrist Naruto looked at the bracelet. The trinket was a light orange colored stone in a design of a swirl, almost like a whirlpool. Naruto smiled as he touched the smooth design of the bracelet, it represented his last name, Uzumaki.

Naruto looked brightly at Sasuke, his smile wide and sincere, his eyes shining with so much gratitude and happiness. Sasuke couldn't help but feel his heart flutter at seeing the beautiful expression Naruto wore. It was so breath-taking that Sasuke finally noticed that he was now lightly caressing the blonde's cheek, feeling the warmth of Naruto's tan colored skin. Sasuke then saw Naruto's wide eyes as Sasuke got close to his face. Naruto was panicking and he noticed, Sasuke sighed once more as he felt a certain pain in his chest.

"I'm going to bed" he brushed his hair back with his hand as he looked at Naruto's confused eyes.

"Sasuke..." Again Sasuke sighed once he heard Naruto's soft voice. He looked into those light blue pools that reminded him of the clear sky.

"I don't want to force the one I like to do something they don't want to do" he walked to the door and touched the handle only to stop and look back one last time "get some rest, the birds here tend to wake you up extremely early." he left, leaving Naruto feeling regretful and alone once more. Naruto sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"You really do love to torture me"

* * *

"Really, why are you intending to make her hate you" a sigh was heard but there was no other response. He pressed further "Does her nature really irritate you that much?" again no response. "Look, I get that you don't like her personality but don't push it. You're not just teasing her, you're being inconsiderate and hurting her."

"Since when the hell are you Mr. Prince charming to someone like her? What, are you starting to feel something for her?" flashes of Neji smiling and being kind to Hinata ran through his mind. Neji only narrowed his eyes

"Don't start, Inuzuka" Kiba only smirked as Neji got too close to Kiba's personal space

"I would of thought you were still hung up on T-" He was cut off as Neji pushed him to the wall. Kiba grunted in pain, Neji glared hard, much more threatening than that of Sasuke's.

"I swear to god Kiba, you say her name and I'll rip you to pieces" a tense aura radiated from Neji as he still held Kiba back with his forearm. The tattooed brunette struggled for air but said nothing for what seemed minutes.

"Touchy spot, huh?" he paused as Neji pushed him back even more "Alright... then what about P-" again he was cut off

"I'm warning you Kiba. You're my friend and you know what I'm capable of, I doubt you'd want me to become your enemy" the tension between the two rose greatly. Kiba needed to be free from Neji soon.

"Fine, we won't talk about it" Neji finally let go of the dog-lover as the tension left as fast as it came. They looked at each other and smiled lightly as they shook their heads. Kiba extended his hand out to Neji who took it respectively and resulted into a man-hug. They sat back down on their chairs as both sighed, Kiba brushing his hair back in frustration. "Tell me something, is she really taking over your mind" the brunette heard his friend laugh softly. "I'll take that as a No then?"

"Apologize to her, she hasn't done anything to you to make you treat her like you did" Kiba sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it" Neji smiled and took a sip of his tea.

"And next time, don't use me to hurt her"

"Sorry about... you know" Kiba eyed Neji as said Hyuga only smirked

"Yeah, I think you had your facts wrong, it's you who's after sex not me" there was a sheepish smile from the dark skinned brunette, the other sighed as he rubbed his temples "Kiba, you're so blind" Kiba whipped his head only to look at an amused Hyuga. He raised a fine brow but didn't press any further, he shrugged it off and took hold of his drink. Neji glanced Kiba's way only to smirk underneath his cup _No harm in helping him out, is there? Besides, it's revenge for earlier today Inuzuka._He smirked evilly as a plan began to form in the Hyuga's mind

* * *

He was hoping that this walk would clear his mind of all the troubles he had in his head. God only knew how he still had his sanity knowing all the things he had in his mind. It was torture for him that he couldn't even sleep. He thought of talking it out with Hinata but it was already midnight, S_he's probably sleeping by now,_ so he took off and took a stroll around the island. He couldn't help the feeling in the pit of his stomach, it just wouldn't leave. He was now walking along a small bridge that was near the water. He looked at the shine the moon made as the water moved back and forth peacefully. He frowned knowing that the water was peaceful but his mind wasn't. He sighed for what seemed the umpteenth time. His eyes wandered and stopped as soon as he spotted someone with a red shirt and black dress pants. Again, Naruto looked up at the sky _You really love to torture me._

Gaara could feel the sadness take over his body. Ironic how he's never felt this much pain since he was young. He wondered why he couldn't just isolate himself from everyone like he had planned when Fugaku became responsible of him. He could only come with one answer, sadly, it was the same answer that raised the question: Why was he feeling this much pain and suffering? He could feel a lump in his throat, his heart aching so much that it hurt. Funny, he couldn't even feel the cold wind blow against his skin anymore. He could feel someone's eyes on him which caused him to turn and look into blue eyes. Sad light green locked with sparkling blue, the lump in his throat only increased as he looked into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto could not look away from those light green eyes. The pained expression that he wore as he looked back. Before Naruto could do anything, he noticed that he was getting closer to those green eyes. He sat down in the sand next to Gaara and looked at the water, now trying hard to avoid Gaara gaze.

Gaara glanced at the flower once Naruto sat next to him on the sand. He picked the flower up and sighed as he quietly heard a soft female laughter in his head. "Do you know what the meaning of this flower is" he saw Naruto turn only to half smile at the flower, the blond tilted his head as he crossed his legs Indian style.

"Flower of Love"

Gaara was surprised, he looked into blue eyes and searched his face as if the answer was there "How do you know that"

"I heard it somewhere before from a little girl" Gaara smiled discretely as an image of Luz came into his mind.

"She loved flowers. I would of thought that she was a florist in another lifetime. She liked this flower especially, she thought it was beautiful." Naruto felt even lower as he heard Gaara's words.

"How is she?" Naruto tried to change the subject, but seeing Gaara's sad face made him see that it was not a smart choice.

"I would hope she's happy" Gaara's voice sounded soft and even more sorrowful. Naruto frowned as he tried to hard not to reach for Gaara. There was a quiet moment between the two, not so much uncomfortable, yet Naruto couldn't stand quietness like this. "Why did you tell me to go after her?" his voice was so soft that it made Naruto's heart sink lower. The blond stood quiet as he began to distract himself with the sand, he heard Gaara sigh softly. "Do you know how it feels like to be alone in an apartment, waiting for the girl you love to come home. I did nothing but wait, I never felt so useless in my life, it was humiliating. And yet, I stayed."

"But you were happy, right? Seeing her everyday and being with her, it made you happy, right?"

"I've loved her for so long only to figure out that I loved her out of habit. It made me realize how pathetic I was. All the pain for all these years just to do nothing and be left alone" Gaara's voice was soft and sad, his expression was of pain. Naruto couldn't help but to feel guilty. Gaara tried to smile but had no energy to do so. He sighed and looked at the flower. "Here" Naruto turned and frowned.

"I- I can't take that Gaara." Gaara looked away as his heart sank "It belongs to Ino-san, give it to her when you see her again." Gaara took the flower away and avoided Naruto's gaze. Naruto frowned as his heart began to pound slowly, a small pain beginning to form. There was quietness between them once more as they both looked at the shining moon. "I should go" it was a whisper. He got up and brushed the sand from his body. He looked at Gaara only to see that he was getting up as well. Blue stared deeply into green. Naruto smiled softly "You should get some rest too Gaara, the weather is getting kind of cold" he turned heel but stopped once he felt someone take hold of his wrist. His heart began to pound as a certain feeling rushed through his body once more. He turned his head only to look at sad green eyes that belonged to Gaara.

"Watashi wa kazeda*" it was a soft whisper, the taller of the two glanced at the sand and back at Naruto, his eyes soft and hurt "Naruto," he paused as he looked into those confused blue eyes. "Watashi wa totemo tsumetai yo, sore ga itai*" his grip on Naruto tightened slightly, his heart beating slow as his breathing slowed as well. Gaara couldn't help it as he pulled Naruto into an embrace.

_What's going on? _the only thought that ran into his mind as he felt Gaara's warmth against his. Feeling surprised was an understatement. His heart pounded fast as the familiar scent of cinnamon and spiced apples reached Naruto's nose. The blond tried to fight back the need of embracing Gaara back. They stood like that for what seemed hours. Finally, Gaara let go only to look at a confused and surprised Naruto. Gaara's heart sank as the warmth left his body. Naruto didn't know what to say. He looked at Gaara one last time "I-I have to go" he left without any other word.

Gaara was left all alone as he stared at the empty space where Naruto once stood seconds ago. He felt his heart light just a bit. He sighed as he felt the warmth leave his body once more. He could still smell Naruto's scent, citrus. What did he just do? He looked down at the sand only to sit back down. Something caught his eye, a small bracelet with an adornment, a swirl design. "A whirlpool" a whisper that only the wind could hear.

* * *

Naruto walked in a dazed manner as he tried to remember where his cabin was. He could feel small droplets of water fall down from the sky but he decided to ignore it. His heart would not stop pounding and he could feel his cheeks radiate some warmth. His heart pounded fast as he remembered the warmth that was Gaara. His heart had dropped to his stomach when he had heard those words.

_"Watashi wa totemo tsumetai yo, sore ga itai"_

He felt a lump in his throat as he sighed. _Why did Gaara say that?_ He felt awful knowing that he was partially the reason to why Gaara was like this. He finally reached his cabin. He paused once he saw someone standing at his door. "Sasuke?" the dark haired male turned only to walk to Naruto's side and hold him tightly. He could hear Sasuke's quick breaths _Was... Was he waiting for me all this time?_

"Thank god you're alright" it was a hushed whisper, so soft that Naruto hardly heard it "Where have you been? Why are you out at this time Baka!" Naruto could tell how angry Sasuke was by the look he had in his eyes. Panic could be heard in his tone, he tried to calm his nerves by pacing back and forth.

"Don't lecture me Teme! I'm not some little kid that needs to tell you where I go" Sasuke stopped pacing only to look at the blond intensely. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the dark haired teen only to be surprised by the warmth that emanated from the Uchiha.

"I... I was so worried." he held Naruto closer into his arms. Naruto could feel his heart speed up as he smelled the familiar scent of musk and felt the light smooth skin that belonged to Sasuke. "I thought that you drowned again. I thought I was going to lose you again." Naruto couldn't help smile just a little at hearing Sasuke say that to him. Finally, his hands rose and embraced Sasuke back.

"Gomen, Sasuke" a soft response from Naruto which only made Sasuke hold him tighter. He didn't want to let him go, not right now. If only he could stay like this with Naruto for a little longer.

"Just... don't run off like that alone... don't go swimming alone either, got it?" he held him tight as he tried to remember this moment. This moment that made his heart race and his blood pump with so much happiness. The scent of citrus reaching his senses. He let go and walked off to his own cabin. Naruto was left alone once more only to miss the warmth that was Sasuke Uchiha, he looked up and sighed, two people on his mind now.

"Now I know for sure that you're doing this for your own amusement."

Saturday morning. He knew it was morning because the damn birds wouldn't stop chirping and talking or whatever it was they did. Main point: they wouldn't let him sleep. "Guess the Teme was right about the birds" he said to himself in a groggy manner as he grabbed a pillow and placed it on top of his head to subdue the sound of the birds.

"**RISE AND SHINE WHISKERS!**" his cabin door slammed and later on he felt a cold breeze hit his skin as someone took off his blankets.

_And here I thought that I left Lee's loud awakenings back in Konoha, Japan._Thought the tired blond as he rolled to his side and positioned himself to make himself feel warmer. Sadly, a second later, he felt hands push him off his bed which caused said tired blond to drop to the floor. He raised angrily as he growled at his perpetrator. "Someone's gonna get neutered tonight" he glared daggers at the tattooed teen only have said teen grin and run off with a laugh. "Stupid dog-breath" he growled as he took the blanket that was left on the floor and placed it on top of his bed. He looked at the clock nearby only to see that it was already 9 a.m. "Man, that's too early" he went to his pack only to notice something was missing.

He stopped and went to the bed once more. He threw the pillows, the blanket, even the sheet spread but found nothing, he began to crawl on the floor; hoping and praying to god he did not lose it. He sat on the edge of his bed only to growl in frustration "Fuck!" he looked back at his wrist, hoping it would magically appear, he frowned. "I lost it. I lost the bracelet Sasuke gave me"

* * *

Sasuke felt like he was on top of the world. He could still feel the warmth that was Naruto, even if it all happened yesterday. He had taken a morning jog and was now serving himself breakfast, something simple and healthy for his body, a sandwich with tomato, cheese and lettuce. The dark haired male went to the head table to prepare himself said sandwich and greeted his redheaded friend who was there as well.

"Sabaku" his tone was of respect, the other eyed him and only nodded. Sasuke got himself the basics while Gaara served himself some tea. He glanced at Gaara's wrist, something catching his eye.

"What" demanded the shorter teen, Sasuke finally noticed that he had taken hold of the redhead's wrist. He was now praying that Gaara had just bought that. Green eyes narrowed towards Sasuke's black ones.

"Just...be careful it's hot" he finally said, trying to cover his action. Again, Gaara nodded and left the table. Sasuke was left alone to think. His heart began to beat in pain as he tried to remembered the design. Was it the design he thought it was?

After breakfast, Kiba had suggested to go windsurfing, Sasuke and Naruto refused, instead Sasuke insisted on cruising along the island in a tourist bus, Naruto thought it was boring, Neji suggested horseback riding, they all agreed. As Naruto tried to get on his horse, Hinata had big trouble even coming close to the animal. Every single time she would get close to the animal, it would begin moving violently and start kicking anything and everything around. It was frightening Hinata, causing her to change her mind about the horseback riding.

"Don't worry Hinata-san. Reddooku here is always a bit rough with new people. Here" Neji got off his own horse "you can take Kameru instead, she's sweet, just like you" He smiled at Hinata who only blushed in response. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah, can we just go now?" interrupted a very annoyed dog-lover. Neji smirked as he saw his friend's jealous look, Kiba went ahead without any other word.

Naruto had observed the small gesture that was made by Neji only to look at Hinata's way and smiled at her, the shy girl blushed and looked away. "Nee, nee, Teme, I think Neji likes Hinata-chan!" whispered the blond to the Uchiha. Sasuke only looked at Naruto in a rather serious manner, Naruto took note of it and frowned slightly "What got in your ass this morning?" Sasuke only glared as his comment, his gaze wondered to the blonde's wrist, where the bracelet was suppose to be placed.

"Doko ni arimasu*" it was a harsh command, granted, but damn it, he just couldn't help the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Nani? Where is what?" Sasuke growled as he took hold of Naruto's wrist, a glare eminent on his face.

"The bracelet, where is it." Sasuke noticed the hesitation on Naruto's part only to narrow his eyes even more.

"It's... Sasuke, the truth is," he stopped as he looked into Sasuke's dark ebony eyes. Eyes that made his heart beat in an unusual speed, it made the pit of his stomach churn-and not in the good way, mind you. Naruto sighed, not having the heart to tell Sasuke the truth "the truth is, I put it in my luggage so I wouldn't forget it" Sasuke's suspicious eyes didn't make him feel any better. Finally, after moments of silence from Sasuke, the raven haired teen only breathed out and took hold of the reign.

"As long as you haven't lost it yet, do what you want." Naruto flinched at the cold comment. He gazed at the floor only to feel guilt.

They all stopped near a small camping site. Sasuke thought it best to rest and play a small game of volleyball. They all agreed except for Hinata and Manami. They made up their teams; Sasuke, Kiba and Sayuri against Neji, Gaara and Naruto.

Today, Naruto Uzumaki learned something while playing volleyball- he sucked at it big time. The ball would either come close and it would slam on his face, or he would miss hitting the ball. So, the only solution with working with the worst player of their team, Neji and Gaara sent him to the back as defense.

Sasuke on the other hand, he showed true talent. _Is there anything Teme can't do...other than swim?_Questioned Naruto as he saw the Uchiha hit the ball with such perfection in his form. The score was 8-5, Sasuke's team winning by three points.

The ball reached Gaara's side of the court, he underpasses it to Neji, the Hyuga hit it up in the air and as it came down, Gaara spiked it. Two more spikes later and a glare, Sasuke had called a break. The Uchiha looked at the score and scowled slightly at the board; 8-7 _damn, they're good..._

Sasuke walked to a cooler nearby to get a bottled water, he saw Gaara do the same. The dark haired teen tried to be as aloof as possible as he took a quick glance on the shorter teen's wrist. As Gaara took a drink of his own water, Sasuke saw the bracelet, still not sure if it was the same trinket or not. He needed to test his theory.

"What kind of cheap thing is that" deadpanned the very pale Uchiha, his eyes on Gaara's wrist. Gaara stopped drinking water only to look at his wrist as well. It seemed, for that small second that Sasuke witnessed, a small smile ghost the auburn haired teen's face. Sasuke only frowned.

"I found it" Sasuke's heart took a big leap to his throat as he heard those words come out of the redhead's mouth "It seems that Naruto" all his senses seemed to have escaped from his body as betrayal and anger seeped in quietly. His mind began to fill with so much negative thoughts that he didn't even finish listening to Gaara's sentence.

"Repeat what you said" his voice sounded like venom, lethal and filled with hatred. Gaara only looked into the Uchiha's eyes.

"It's seems Naruto dropped it last night. You want it?" Gaara took it off and gave it to the very quiet teen. The bracelet landing on his palm quietly. Sasuke took it none the less and saw that it truly had the design he had personally ordered to make. The younger teen left, leaving a very pissed off Sasuke. He clenched his fist and growled as he remembered Naruto's words

_"The truth is, I put it in my luggage so I wouldn't forget it." _The words echoed in his mind as he walked for the second part of the volleyball game. Why? Why did he lie to him? Why didn't he just tell him the truth? Did Gaara still have that effect on Naruto? His anger seeped even more, he was now shaking with anger as he waited for Gaara's team to serve.

"You okay Sasuke?" questioned Kiba, Sasuke's jaw tightened

"Peachy" his grip tightening as the bracelet began to pierce his skin, immediately, the Uchiha placed the bracelet inside his pocket. The ball came his way, he over passed it forcefully and landed with a loud thump on the other side of the court. Neji raised his brow as he glanced at a very pissed off looking Uchiha.

The game continued as normal, however, Neji and Naruto would see the little mistakes that the ivory teen made, rather, the rough passes he made. Every time the ball would come his way, he would glare at the object as if it was the most hated thing in the world. When he spiked, he would try to hit someone with the ball, sometimes Sasuke would even miss the ball and blame it on Kiba for being a lousy teammate.

These small little mistakes made by the Uchiha rose suspicion on Neji, with just the glower he gave Gaara and Naruto, the Hyuga had an idea what the problem was.

Finally the game ended with Naruto's team winning by default. Sasuke had forfeited by saying that everyone on his team was useless and unable to even know the difference between a forearm pass and an overhead pass. Neji watched as Sasuke left to cool his head off. Naruto looked at the Hyuga in a rather confused manner, said art prodigy only smiled in a reassuring manner. He walked off to catch up to his cousin, Gaara did the same as Kiba yelled a "We'll be back"

"Sasuke, slow down" Neji jogged elegantly after his fuming cousin, Sasuke glanced back and glared.

"Nokosu*" his tone was harsh, he knew that the other boy would not do what he was told.

"Yo, duck-butt, hold on!" he heard a loud voice that belonged to a certain Kiba Inuzuka, he glared as he saw Gaara walk right behind the short haired brunette. Sasuke felt someone take hold of his shoulder and turn him in a forceful manner, he glared at light green colored eyes.

"What's your deal Uchiha?" Gaara's voice was calm which only made Sasuke's anger boil even more. He was the cause of all his anger and he dared to act so innocent and calm. Sasuke only pulled himself away from the redhead's grasp and resumed his walking.

Again, Gaara took the initiative to grab Sasuke, this time Sasuke pulled back as his fist made contact to Gaara's left cheek. Neji and Kiba's eyes widened in surprise as they watched their auburn haired friend fall to the floor. Gaara looked up with a menacing glare as blood trickled down the end of his lip, Sasuke smirked in superiority.

"What the hell Sasuke!" exclaimed Kiba as he walked closer to the dark haired teen while the other brunette helped Gaara up. Sasuke didn't answer only looked at the redhead in a rather bored manner, said redhead only narrowed his eyes, no way was the Uchiha getting away with this.

Gaara seemed to have passed by Neji in one swift motion as he positioned himself to punch Sasuke back. In one fast move, Sasuke stumbled backwards by the impact of Gaara's force. He did not fall but tried to counter attack, Kiba tried to get a hold of Sasuke, preventing him from attacking, Neji did the same with Gaara.

"I don't know what this is about," Neji commented as he tried to restrain Gaara, Sasuke growled "but fighting isn't going to make things better"

Sasuke glared at Gaara, the shorter teen did the same. "What's your deal Uchiha" commented Gaara in a low threatening voice.

Sasuke stepped away from Kiba's hold "I have no intention to discuss my business with a parent-less nobody who not even his own uncle wanted" he smiled in a cocky manner seeing how Gaara's eyes widened for that brief moment. Neji slightly gaped at the raven-color haired teen as Kiba narrowed his eyes at said dark haired boy.

After a few minutes, Gaara pulled himself away from Neji's hold and walked away "I would of thought you'd understand, Uchiha" it was the last thing Gaara said with so much seriousness and slight hurt.

As soon as Gaara disappeared, Neji turned to his cousin and glared. Sasuke looked back with the same stare. "What, are you going to lecture me?" his voice had so much anger. Neji walked to be in front of Sasuke, he put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. Kiba watched carefully, knowing what was going to happen. Without even a blink, Sasuke saw Neji's fist extend and reach his cheek, this time he did fall down to the floor.

The Uchiha looked up to see a glaring Hyuga, fists clenched and jaw tightened with seething anger. "That was out of line!" Sasuke quickly got up as he readied himself to hit Neji back, Kiba interfered, his grip tight.

"Listen Uchiha," Sasuke looked into Kiba's eyes, his anger evident in those brown eyes that belonged to the brunette "just because you're mad at Gaara, that doesn't give you the right to go and say that! You know how much that impacts him" he let go of Sasuke and walked off with Neji.

Neji stopped and looked back at the dark haired Uchiha "Fix it, Gaara didn't deserve to hear that" He left, leaving an angered Sasuke. Said teen growled in anger, he took the bracelet Gaara had given back only to growl again in frustration and throw the bracelet into the ocean.

It had been half an hour after the volleyball game. It seemed that something had happened between Sasuke and Gaara seeing how they just glared at one another. Occasionally, Naruto would notice that Neji and Sasuke would glare at one another as well. Naruto frowned once he saw Gaara isolate himself from everyone in the island. Neji wouldn't tell him anything and Kiba was of no help either. Whenever Naruto would look at Sasuke, said Uchiha would glare and that alone would make anyone back off. Right now the ivory teen was resting, seeing how it seemed he woke on the wrong side of the bed. The whiskered blond looked at his surroundings only to see that Hinata and Neji were talking while Kiba just watched in a rather annoyed manner. The blond only sighed and walked off to where the ocean was to entertain himself.

* * *

Gaara looked at the ocean and determined it to be good enough. He looked at his attire and sighed, it had been a long time since he'd gone surfing. It was an actual miracle that he had found his red suit. He let himself fall to the sand and closed his eyes as he soaked in some sun. Sasuke's words began to echo in his mind "_...A parentless nobody who not even his uncle wanted... Not even his uncle wanted" _

_Not even your uncle wanted you_it was an unknown voice that taunted him in his mind. He shut his eyes even more, those words stung him pretty hard, he didn't know why.

"Gaara?" he opened his eyes only to see ocean blue eyes stare down at him with concern and curiosity. It took him by surprise to see the blond, though he seemed to hide it pretty well. "Nee, what are you doing?"

Naruto was surprised to see Gaara lay on the sand. It was a coincidence really... That and curiosity. It's not liked he cared if Gaara was sleeping or not but seeing that Gaara had isolated himself made him feel...something, something bad. So he was stunned when he found Gaara's light green eyes look back at him once he called his name.

Gaara was wearing a red suit made for surfing. _I didn't know he surfed_thought the curious blond. The blond saw the taller of the two get up and look directly into his eyes.

It had been awkward for Naruto every time he talked to Gaara, images of the night before would rerun into his mind and it just made his emotions go haywire. Gaara showed as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, as if he didn't hold him last night and told him those words in that hurtful voice. "I'm going for a swim, more or less" responded the redhead as he took hold of a surfboard that was placed nearby. Naruto watched with interest, Gaara seemed to notice for he turned and looked deeply into his blue eyes. "Would you like to come?" it was a soft question that was almost unheard. He received a nod from the whiskered blond. A smile ghosted on his lips as he turned so that the blond would not see.

After minutes of searching for a suit for Naruto, said blue eyed blond gave up and insisted of just going in his trunks. Gaara refused for many reasons but alas, he could not get through the block headed teen that was Naruto. So, the violin protégé had no choice but to witness Naruto strip himself all the way to his boxers, the mental images he would forever have embedded in his mind.

"Ready!" Called Naruto as he stood tall in only a pair of brightly colored orange boxers with swirls as designs. Gaara merely nodded and went again to the water. Naruto took himself a surf board that Gaara had gotten him and followed suit.

As Naruto swam to reach Gaara, it had seemed that the redhead had already made his way to a small wave that was about to subdue. Naruto watched in pure fascination as Gaara glided through before the wave crashed down on him. Seconds later, Gaara came wet as he glided back on top of his surf board. Green eyes looked deeply into blue as Naruto just watched Gaara in awe.

"I didn't know you could surf!" exclaimed the overly loud blond, Gaara only smirked lightly and nodded. There was a few moments of silence before Gaara finally answered.

"It helps me relax in a way. It..." Gaara paused as a hint of hurt showed in his eyes, Naruto noticed. "It was the only time I didn't think of her when I was alone" Naruto felt his heart drop to his stomach as a frown found it's way into his lips. He quickly tried to change the mood.

"Nee, teach me"

"Teach you?" questioned the redhead as he gazed into clear sky blue eyes. The blond nodded and grinned, it seemed to have softened Gaara's facial expression as said redhead smiled lightly. "alright, I'll teach you" Naruto's heart pounded fast at seeing that smile.

* * *

"Go up to her" he didn't look up from his book, he knew the other glanced at him and frowned. He sighed, feeling a headache coming. "Kiba," he paused as he rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "if you don't go and apologize right now, I'm going to punch you in the stomach" Kiba glared "Now, we don't want that, do we?" Neji smirked as Kiba's glare intensified. Behind Kiba, Neji spotted the person they were talking about. Right now she was taking pictures of the water. Neji smiled lightly as he watched the shy preserved girl look so carefree. Kiba had noticed the Hyuga's smile only to look back and glare again at Neji.

"Stop staring at her, it's irritating" growled out the Inuzuka. Neji smirked inwardly, wanting to push the dog-lover's buttons.

"Can't help it Kiba, she just looks so beautiful" Kiba glared and got up from his seat. This time Neji did smirk outwardly "Were are you going? To apologize?"

"Shut it Hyuga!" said Hyuga chuckled lowly, he observed as Kiba made his way to where Hinata was.

Hinata looked at the picture she just took. The water was so clear here that it was almost unbelievable. Hinata Harusuji was fascinated with capturing the most beautiful things that could capture her heart, tone, contrast. Photography helped her express herself the way she really wanted to.

"_What a boring picture_"

Hinata gasped once she heard the voice behind her, subconsciously, she placed her hand on her chest. She glanced to her side only to see a bored looking Inuzuka. Her heart began to pound fast as a blush crept her porcelain skin. Her throat suddenly felt dry as her hands began to perspire. "O-Ohayo Kiba-dono" she said with a curt nod. Kiba finally looked at her and sneered.

"What's the point of taking a picture of the water when you could of done that back in Konoha" commented the brunette, Hinata looked down and looked at her picture.

"Well, y-you see Kiba-dono it's like my inspirational person says "It takes a lot of imagination to be a good photographer. You need less imagination to be a painter because you can invent things. But in photography everything is so ordinary; it takes a lot of looking before you learn to see the extraordinary", David Beiley." again Kiba only frowned

"It's like you have it memorized" commented the brunette, Hinata blushed as she looked down.

"Y-You see Kiba-d-dono, I have the quote on my wall and I read it like a hymn every time I wake up." she didn't notice Kiba's eye twitch. Kiba was about to leave until he locked eyes with light lavender ones that belonged to a certain Hyuga. Kiba stopped and sighed.

"Listen, Hinata," he rubbed the back of his neck in a stressful manner as Hinata looked up with confusion on her face. It made Kiba feel something just for that slight second, but he ignored it. "about yesterday" he didn't have the energy to continue his sentence, so what better way to wolf your way out of an apology than to change the subject in a subtle manner. Kiba smirked as his plan began to form in his devious mind. "We talked about a lot of things, right?"

Hinata nodded slowly as she tried to figure out what was going on inside Kiba's mind. She could feel something form in her stomach, something ominous every time she talked to this teen.

"Well, there's something that's been bothering me..." her brows furrowed in confusion as she stared at the tattooed teen.

Neji tried hard not to listen to what his close friend was saying to the blue haired teen, but he couldn't help the fact that Kiba would try to wolf himself from apologizing. He walked casually closer to where Kiba and Hinata were to listen better. He heard Kiba say something about bothering him. _That sneaky mutt, he's trying to avoid of apologizing_thought the Hyuga as his eyes narrowed toward his friend.

"W-What is it Kiba-dono?" Neji gave his full attention once he heard Hinata question Kiba.

"Well, what you said yesterday about Whiskers has been in my mind" Hinata suddenly blushed, remembering what had slipped out of her lips about Naruto.

"I-I don't t-think th-that we should talk about that" whispered the girl as she shuffled back and forth. Kiba walked a bit closer to the shuffling girl, trying to get his answers.

"Don't worry, you don't have to tell me anything, I can just guess." he smirked making Hinata blush a light pink. _For some reason it makes her look cu-whoa! _Kiba stopped his thought and tried to shove it to the back of his mind. "So, let's see" Kiba began to think as Hinata just looked at the brown haired colored male in desperation. "You said you...like Whiskers, right?" it was hard for Kiba to ask this and he didn't know why. Hinata nodded hesitantly, Kiba scowled. He wasn't jealous of the blond, why would he? She wasn't even his type! "But you also said that he liked someone else" He tried to suppress his smirk once he saw Hinata's eyes widen.

"I-I... We shouldn't talk about this" her blush was eminent to the brunette, it irritated him to no end.

"Come on, you can trust me" he tried to smile in a charming way as he got closer to Hinata's personal space. Hinata's heart began to beat fast as she tried to swallow the little saliva that was in her mouth. She looked into brown eyes and immediately felt her heart want to leap out of her chest. It didn't help anymore once she felt the soft touch of Kiba's hand. "You do trust me, don't you?" Hinata didn't have the courage to respond, Kiba however, pressed on. "I bet Whiskers likes some blond chick with a nice body huh? Someone that likes to play naughty huh?"

"Please do not say such things."

"Why? jealous? Imagine...Whiskers and some pretty blond, maybe brunette, just kissing each other and feeling each other up"

"Please don't say that! You might not know if he could be Naruto-kun's soulmate!" Kiba stopped and just stared at Hinata's eyes, he scoffed.

"Soulmate? Tch, you must be kidding me. You actually believe in that crap?" he asked in disbelief _No wonder she's not my type._"That type of thinking is for lonely brainless people who fantasize about life. Soulmate? please, that's just as believable as the tooth freaking fairy." Neji heard Kiba say with so much bitterness and malice, Neji shook his head at Kiba's stupidity. Course, he didn't believe in Soulmates either, but by looking at the girl's face it only made him feel like Kiba should of at least lied to the girl. Though, who was he kidding? It was Kiba Inuzuka for kami's sake.

"Of course... Someone like yourself wouldn't believe in that" Hinata said, almost on the verge of crying. Though anger and hurt showed in her eyes. Kiba's brows raised as he looked at the shy girl incredulously.

"Someone like myself? And what am I exactly? Tell me, just for laughs" he said in a mocking manner, Hinata frowned, anger evident.

"A player. An inconsiderate man who doesn't think twice of a woman's feelings" she said softly, the Inuzuka scoffed.

"Not the first time I've heard this, I'm actually quite flattered" he smirked as he saw anger and hurt in the girl's eyes, he couldn't stop his talking, he just couldn't stop. He stopped once he met a glare from the Hyuga. "Soulmate... Can't believe you actually believe in that." Hinata was quiet as she looked down "and you?" Hinata looked up, confusion evident in her eyes. Kiba looked into those eyes, actually liking her confused expression as a pink color spread her light skin. "Have you found your soulmate, Hinata?"

Hinata couldn't help how even more blood rushed into her cheeks. She had never expected to be asked that! She looked into Kiba's eyes, too surprised to say anything. "N-No..." she looked down, too embarrassed to look into those brown eyes that held so much bitterness toward women. She heard the brunette scoff at her answer, she looked up in such a pained manner. _Why...? Why do you mock me so much?_"But..." she whispered it "when I do find my soulmate, I'll never let him go. I will love him forever" she smiled sincerely as she thought of someone like Naruto.

As Neji listened to Hinata's words he couldn't help but to feel the nagging feeling in his chest. He felt hurt at hearing her words, he frowned as he though of what he had before letting it slip away.

Kiba seemed to have noticed Neji's change of expression, he sighed and merely took Hinata from her elbow as they both walked away. Looking at that expression from his close friend made him just want to get it over with. They walked to a more distant place where they wouldn't be seen or heard. Hinata looked into his eyes which only made his heart beat faster. "Forever huh? And what makes you think that?" he saw the girl play with her camera.

"Once...w-when I was reading some Greek mythology, I read something that said: "humans were born with two noses, mouths and four arms, legs, and eyes. Afraid of their power, Zeus split them up leaving them to find each other. The other half is called, your Soulmate"" she didn't look up from her camera. Kiba, at first looked as if he was going to get sick, he then sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He wanted to get this over with now.

"Listen, Hinata, I'm..." he stopped, it pained him to even say the word sorry "...you know..." he stopped as he looked away and scratched his neck "I'm sorry" he mumbled "...for...yesterday"

He saw Hinata tilt her head slightly as a small smile graced her lips. It made her look so innocent and beautiful that Kiba couldn't help the fast beating of his heart. He saw Hinata nod as a blush spread her skin.

Only one thing ran into the Inuzuka's mind- _This little pup will never be my type of breed._

* * *

"Seems like the stick up your ass was removed...for now"

"Hn"

"You going to tell me what made your panties get into a knot, or are you on your time of the month?"

"You're pushing it Dobe" a small pout from the blond, a smirk from from the dark-haired teen.

"Where are we going?" there was silence, it only made Naruto even more eccentric. "Teme." no response "Teeeeme" silence "Teme!"

"Naruto! Stop being annoying!"

"Then answer my question!" the Uchiha glared, Naruto didn't stand down, he narrowed his eyes as he looked into dark ebony eyes that belonged to the impatient Uchiha heir. "Are you going to answer my question or do I have to keep bothering you?"

"It's a surprise, now shut up and keep it shut" another pout from the blond. Sasuke smirked at how he effected the blond like this. Yes, he was mad before, but he just hoped that this would make Naruto see him in a different way and actually realize how he felt.

They reached the end of the island only to stand on a small harbor, Naruto looked around, seeing no one near, he looked back at Sasuke only to see said Uchiha getting in a boat, untying the rope from the boat and the trunk. Sasuke looked at Naruto and raised a brow.

"Are you getting in or not?" Naruto smiled and obliged. The Uchiha started the engine and coursed west. As they got farther and farther away from Dolphin Island, they got closer to a small reserved piece of land that was hidden by mist. Naruto squinted his eyes to have a better view only to see that the island contained tall trees.

"Are we going there?" it seemed that Sasuke didn't hear. The blond stopped only to observe the tall dark haired teen, seeing a small smile ghost his lips as he maneuvered the boat. Naruto felt his heart beat faster as he saw small mist hit Sasuke's face. The Uchiha looked so calm and peaceful that Naruto couldn't help but to feel so secure being with the Uchiha.

Once they reached the isolated land Sasuke turned the engine off and tried to get down from the boat. He stopped and looked back to look into sapphire eyes. He could stare into those eyes for hours. He could feel his heart feel light as he stared into those eyes. "Come on" Naruto followed behind.

Twenty minutes already in the island and they still had to get to where they were suppose to go. Naruto was already getting impatient, and his rambling didn't help Sasuke's patience. "Teeeeeme! Are we there yet? I'm bored! And my legs hurt! Why's it taking so long?"

Sasuke could feel the twitch his right eye made every time he heard the blonde's annoying voice. He was milliseconds away from just grabbing him and tying him to a tree. _The Dobe would probably just yell louder... _He thought miserably. Finally they reached a small part of the woods.

Naruto looked around the small area only to see trees in all directions. He looked back at Sasuke as he raised his brow in confusion. "This is what you wanted to show me? Trees?" the blond heard the other chuckle lightly which only confused him even more. He pouted slightly and narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha "What's so funny?" Sasuke didn't respond, only went to where a big shrub was and opened it in half. Naruto stared, confused and weirded out.

"Hurry up Dobe or I'm leaving you" Naruto struck out his tongue before following close behind. They crouched down a small path only to be met with a clear area full of green grass and colorful flowers of different kinds. "I know it's a bit girly but, I just wanted to show you this" Naruto didn't seem to have heard Sasuke as he stared at the beautiful scenery before them. A tall tree that was in the middle as beautiful red flowers surrounded the oak tree.

Sasuke couldn't help but to smile as he looked into Naruto's sparkling blue eyes and beautiful go-lucky-smile. It looked almost as if the blond was glowing, Sasuke could stare at that smile forever. "This...This is awesome" Naruto whispered as he looked all around, he saw Sasuke smile lightly as he looked into his eyes. He saw Sasuke come closer and take a hold of his wrist. A warm feeling suddenly overtook his whole being as he felt Sasuke's touch. The raven-colored teen placed him in front of the tall oak tree only to see a carving in the middle of its trunk. The carving was in the shape of initials. **S.U. AND N.U**

Naruto tilted his head slightly as his fingertips touched the carving. Again, Sasuke smiled as he saw the disbelief on the blonde's face. "Do you want to hear the story of these initials?"

"That you carved these initials before we came here?" Naruto saw Sasuke glare as he crossed his arms.

"Dobe," he pinched the bridge of his nose "how in the world would I be able to do that and make the carving look old" Naruto turned to inspect the trunk closer. Lo and behold, the Uchiha was right, the craving looked older than Jiraiya himself. Again, Naruto touched the carving and pondered to why it had their initials.

"Tell me the story" Sasuke almost didn't hear that, when he did, he smiled and began to talk.

"A long time ago, During the Kamakura Period, two people lived in this island, isolated from society for they were against the corruption and violence going on in Japan. Their names were Saki Uyemura and Nori Ueda. They were supposedly madly in love and would do anything for each other. They lived freely with no worry and no troubles; this was their Eden, their Utopia.

No one knew of their whereabouts, they didn't exist to the Japanese, only to the Caribbean villagers. One year, a Tsunami broke into the island and swept the two into the terrifying water. They were no where to be found, the only thing that survived was their love for this island and for themselves. The one that had carved their names into the tree was Saki, she wanted to show how much she loved Nori and how their love would last for eternity." Sasuke walked to the tree and traced the letters with the tip of his fingers as a smile spread on his face. Naruto noticed but said nothing. "Legend has it, that whoever has the same initials as the ones on this trunk are bound to be together and love each other.

Who ever has the initial as Saki is the one that wants to show that their love is long lasting" Naruto's heart took a huge leap as he heard Sasuke say that with sincere, loving words. His heart would not stop pounding as his body temperature rose. He could feel Sasuke look at him which only made it harder for him to ignore that gaze.

Sasuke's words seemed to have impacted him as well as the story he had told him. Could it be that Sasuke was trying to tell him something behind that story? He was too afraid to question that out loud, more precisely, to know the answer to that.

"Naruto..." Sasuke's voice was soft and husky as he came closer and closer to Naruto's personal space. The dark-haired teen could see the red tint form on those tan cheeks, it only made the Uchiha want to touch those colored cheeks.

Naruto still wouldn't look at him so he took the initiative and took hold of the blonde's cheek so that the blond could face him. Finally, blue sparkling orbs locked intensely with dark coal ones that screamed out passion for the whiskered teen.

His heart pounded fast as he looked deeply into those pools of ebony eyes. Eyes that seemed to look deeply inside him, into his soul. Words couldn't come out from his mouth but he knew that he was about to let Sasuke have what he wanted.

"I hope you know now...my feelings for you, Uzumaki, Naruto" he whispered his name as his breath tenderly hit the others ear.

Naruto gulped slowly. He knew one thing for sure now... He was falling for an arrogant bastard who would do anything for him, and truthfully, it scared him.

* * *

Naruto ran to where he was told to go. Apparently, it seemed that Kiba had urgent news that he needed to talk about. Of course Naruto didn't believe that annoying mutt and merely brushed it off... That was until Neji had come rushing to Hinata's room and told her to get Naruto, they needed to discuss something important. Now that seemed to have gotten the blonde's attention; Kiba meant deviousness, Neji meant seriousness

As Naruto made his way to where everyone was seated, he saw Kiba and Neji hold their heads as Sasuke looked away, annoyed at the fact that he was disturbed at this time... During his nap! Hinata was right beside Neji with a worried look on her face as she played with her fingers. Naruto could sense that this was not going to be good news, he frowned as he reached the group.

"What's the emergency?" they all turned but Sasuke. Neji sighed in worriment as he took hold of the magazine that Kiba had in his hand.

"It seems that-" he was cut off before he could even finish the sentence.

"Panda lost his chances with his flower!" exclaimed Kiba, Neji's brow twitched as he punched the other brunette on the arm. "What the hell?"

"There's a better way to say that, Kiba" growled out the Hyuga, Kiba glared. Naruto watched in pure horror as he heard those words escape Kiba's mouth.

"What. Did. Dog-breath. Just. Say?" threatened Naruto with narrowed eyes, Sasuke finally turn to stare at Naruto. Why was Naruto so concerned?

Neji solemnly shook his head as he took a deep breath, finally he placed the magazine on the table for everyone to see. On the front cover of the page was a title in bright bold letters in red: **SPOILER ALERT! YAMANAKA INO ENGAGED TO PRINCE SAI OF LILAI! **As everyone lowered their gaze to the picture below there Ino was, smiling happily with a man similar to Sasuke's features. His hair was short and his skin color was lighter than the Uchiha's. The man named Sai was dressed in beautiful clothing that screamed royalty.

"Well...now we know to why Gaara's been so out of character" responded the long haired brunette.

"Poor Panda, he must be heartbroken" Everyone nodded but Naruto.

* * *

Naruto was at a loss of words as he kept re-reading those bold red letters, always stopping at the word engaged.

_"I would hope she's happy"_

As he remembered Gaara say that, all Naruto could feel was guilt, guilt for ever sending him to get Ino back, guilt for meddling in, but most of all, guilt for opening his big mouth.

_"And even though I know I won't be able to be with her since she's famous, I'm sure she'll end up with someone like a prince or something like that of status."_

_How could I have been so stupid! Bakayaro! _He felt sad as he thought this through.

"_Naruto_" his name was being called which brought him back from his thoughts, he looked up and saw onyx eyes staring back at him. Immediately, a blush crept his cheeks as he looked into those lustful eyes.

There was silence between the two for what seemed minutes, finally Sasuke smirked, Naruto narrowed his eyes as a small pout reached his lips "What do you want this time?" Naruto heard Sasuke chuckle lowly which only confused him.

"Naruto, do you know how I feel?" he looked into dark ebony eyes that showed so much feeling, wanting, lust. Naruto was too scared to admit it, but he knew that Sasuke was making him feel loved. He didn't want to admit it, didn't want to even acknowledge it at all. It scared him, knowing that he'd lose it eventually.

Sasuke saw the hesitation that Naruto made. He saw the blond look away with a slight frown, it made Sasuke feel slightly hurt, but he walked closer to the light haired teen either way. He hovered over Naruto, a smirk forming as he noticed Naruto's eyes widen and a pink color slowly forming on his cheeks.

Naruto turned, regretting it almost instantly as he saw the close proximity that was between him and the Uchiha. Inches away from a simple kiss, hard for Sasuke to resist, hard for him to resist as well.

"I...S-Sasuke...listen, Sasuke..." Naruto stopped as he looked into those deep dark eyes. He saw Sasuke move closer as his words got lost into Sasuke's stare.

The Uchiha was almost successful...almost. A kiss from those rosy plump lips that belong to Naruto, and he couldn't have them. Once Sasuke was close enough to kiss the blond haired teen, Naruto, at the last minute, had moved away in discomfort. Sasuke frowned as he looked into Naruto's pained and uncomfortable face. "You still don't accept it" Sasuke more like stated in a silent breath. Naruto shook his head in objection.

"Sasuke, I do! Trust me..." he stopped as soon as he felt a warm hand touch his tan whiskered cheek. A pale hand that gave him comfort. Naruto was in a dilemma, how was it that Sasuke was making feel this way. Blue eyes looked into black, finally, Sasuke lowered his face so that his lips would touch Naruto's ear lightly.

"Just don't make me wait too long Usuratonkachi" he whispered huskily, it gave Naruto a chill once Sasuke's hot breath hit his earlobe. Naruto tried to look at Sasuke's face only to see that said Uchiha was already leaving Naruto alone once more. Naruto moaned in a frustrated manner as he rubbed his hands against his face._ Life is capricious and cruel, damn it_Naruto banged his head on the table only to open his eyes and be met, yet again, with the picture of Ino and Prince Sai. Again, Naruto moaned in irritation as he got up and rubbed his forehead. He knew he needed to talk to Gaara, but most of all, he needed to see that the redhead was alright.

* * *

Naruto didn't know how he found the strength to do so, but apparently, he could outrun a track member with the speed he was going. As soon as he knew it, he was already in front of the beach were he knew Gaara would be. Sure enough, Gaara was sitting on the sand as he looked straight ahead to the ocean.

Gaara seemed to have the most beautifully painstaking face as he stared at the redhead. Throughout the six months that Naruto had known Gaara, never had he seen Gaara in this much pain. Naruto frowned as he saw Gaara sigh, not noticing that he had been walking closer and closer toward the redhead. He saw Gaara turn and look at him with the same lifeless eyes that he had seen when he first met him. Naruto knitted his brows together as concern and guilt overwhelmed him. Naruto opened his mouth to talk, but nothing would come out. He searched the pale face that belonged to Gaara. "Gaara...this...this is all my fault." his throat tightened, making it difficult to talk even more.

Gaara only stared at Naruto, his eyes still full of pain and hurt. Naruto could see through the mask Gaara was wearing, he knew it better than anyone. As he stared into those eyes, a burning sensation began to form in his eyes. Naruto tried to fight the burning sensation, tried so hard not to cry in front of the red head.

"I...If I hadn't opened my mouth and said that about Ino... I'm such an idiot...I shouldn't of told you to go after her... Gaara," he clenched his first and tightened his jaw to control the tears that wanted to fall down. He was frustrated at the fact that this was all his fault. _Why did I have to open my mouth?_"I'm sorry Gaara...I'm so sorry" he whispered as he looked away.

Gaara hadn't said anything as Naruto apologized, he didn't have the energy to speak. He saw how much this hurt the blond more than him, it almost warmed his heart as he saw those beautiful blue eyes stare at him with so much care. Gaara couldn't help his action, his body merely moved on it's own as he felt himself embrace Naruto tightly, almost as if thinking that if he were to let go of him, he would disappear.

"Gomenasai* Gaara...Gomenasai" it became like a mantra for the blond as he began to tremble softly in Gaara's arms. Gaara's hands began to travel upwards to touch sun-colored hair. "It's all my fault... I'm such an idiot" whispered the blond as he too held his arms up to embrace Gaara back.

Gaara pulled away from the hug, hands still on his hair, as he looked at watery blue azure orbs that showed guilt and sorrow. Gaara sighed as he saw Naruto look at him like this. He disliked watching the blond like this, this expression, it made his chest hurt painfully; how he tried hard to prevent Naruto from showing this expression. "Don't say that Naruto. It's alright" he searched into Naruto's sad eyes as he whispered reassuring words to him.

Naruto saw as Gaara got closer and closer to him, he hadn't figured it himself that he was doing the same as well. So close were their lips that as Naruto apologized, his lips brushed into Gaara's lightly while the redhead spoke as well. Naruto closed his eyes as his forehead pressed against the taller teen. "Gomen* Gaara" Naruto was whispering now as Gaara sighed, his hands traveling from his face to his shoulders and to the side of his arms.

Gaara could feel a light sensation touch his beating heart as he felt the slow breaths that came from Naruto's apologies. As he closed his eyes and heard Naruto's soothing voice, he could feel a calm emotion overwhelm him. He didn't know how or why, but before he knew it, his lips were pressed against Naruto's.

Their kiss was simple, it was full of sadness and endearment at the same time. To Naruto it felt as if Gaara was trying to reassure him with this kiss, to Gaara, it felt as if Naruto was apologizing as his lips pressed harder against his. They both knew one thing as they stayed like this, they had shared a bond through this one kiss, a strong bond that made them understand each other without any exchange of words.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't help the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. There was something out of place as he walked around the island. He was planning on teasing his blond but fell against it for some unfathomable reason. He opted to finding his redheaded friend to find out if he was alright. Hard as he tried to be nonchalant about it, he really did care for his friend. It was quite hard to look for Gaara, since the redhead could go to any small corner and just hide there like a hermit, a specialty he had since he was little. Sasuke frowned as he found his starting point. He stopped and thought for a moment.

_Where would a reserved, quiet and threatening looking redhead be at this time of night?_ Sasuke thought and actually tried to think as Gaara. _I would be watching the moon... But where? Where... _Finally it hit him. He knew Gaara had a liking to watching the ocean, only Kami knew the reason, but it seemed to calm the aquamarine eyed teen.

Sasuke took his time walking to the beach like place where Gaara might be. Still, Sasuke could not help but to feel that nagging feeling come back full force. He tried to brush it off, but it became stronger and stronger as he got closer to the beach. He sighed as he thought of his blonde. He felt slightly lighthearted as he remembered the words Naruto had told him moments ago.

_"Sasuke, I do! Trust me..."_

He couldn't help but smirk as he remembered the blush that began to form on Naruto's tan cheek once he placed his hand on that smooth skin. He looked up to see if Gaara was there only to be met with a horrid scene.

In truth, Naruto was confused even more than he had been when he first met Gaara. His heart was beating fast, a warm tingling sensation coursed through his body as he felt Gaara's warmth against his. His hands, at first, stayed by his side but when Gaara held his hair to push him closer, his hands moved up to do the same. It seemed as if the intense burning desire that he once had for the redhead seemed to have returned ten fold, that or it had returned from it's stored place deep within him he had pushed away.

Finally, Gaara parted from Naruto's lips. The blonde's lips weren't soft petals that gave warmth to his veins like authors from romance novels liked to portray. No. Naruto's lips were soft, but not to the point where they were too soft. He did admit, he had felt something indescribable as he kissed Naruto and touched his hair to press him harder against his own lips, something completely different than how it felt to kiss Ino.

Both looked into each other's eyes, though Naruto couldn't help the feeling of someone watching him. He turned slowly, praying to Kami that it was just his paranoia, sadly, he was mistaken as he looked into dark ebony eyes that showed horror, hurt, anger and sadness all in one.

Sasuke knew that he had fallen for Uzumaki Naruto. He knew that the whiskered blond was the second person to make him feel so happy and overjoyed(the first had been his brother, but that's a whole other story). He had hoped that if, **IF**, he had opened up and showed the blond how much he felt, he would give him a chance, a ripple of hope.

It had seemed that Naruto gave him that small hope when he had tried to explain that he did accept his feelings... So why? Why was he here, planted to the ground, unable to look away from Naruto and Gaara sharing a kiss? Why was it that Naruto accepted Gaara and not him? Why?

His questions went unanswered. As soon as Gaara and Naruto broke apart, he walked to Gaara's direction and punched the redhead. His anger seethed as he felt Naruto hold him back. He turned, anger evident in his eyes, as he tried to pull away from someone that just broke his heart.

Naruto was trying to keep Sasuke away from Gaara before a fight broke out between the both of them. It had seemed that for that small moment that he and Sasuke looked at each other, Sasuke asked a question without really asking anything. Naruto saw that Sasuke was hurting right now, it made him feel even worse. His eyes searched to see if Gaara was alright, he was and remained on the floor as Sasuke growled.

"Nazedesu ka*? Naze*, Naruto?" Sasuke yelled as he looked back and forth from Naruto to Gaara. "Watashi wa jūbunde wa nai?*" he yelled at the blond. Sasuke could feel anger boil in his blood as a burning sensation formed behind his eyelids. He clenched his jaw to prevent that burning sensation from continuing to anything else.

"Sasuke, listen," it was Gaara trying to approach the raven colored teen. Said teen turned quickly to the voice and glared.

"I swear, you open your mouth and utter another a word, you'd wish you didn't" Sasuke's voice was low and threatening, though Gaara seemed to be unaffected; he remained quiet and looked away, a frown placed on his lips. Gaara saw Sasuke look back at Naruto. He knew that Naruto was feeling even more hurt and guilty. He didn't know why he kissed Naruto, but once he did, he knew. He knew that he wanted to be by his side and be with him.

"I thought you understood," there was a frustrated sigh. "thought you finally accepted those feelings...me" he sounded angry, but also hurt. Naruto looked at Sasuke and tried to speak.

"Sasuke-"

"Shut up!" he looked back at Gaara and glared "seeing you with him..." Sasuke's eyes locked with Naruto's guilty ones. The Uchiha could feel a hard lump in his throat as he looked at Naruto. He spoke once more in a strong monotone "You're nothing to me." everything stood still as Sasuke's words echoed in Naruto's ears.

Naruto widened his eyes as he saw those eyes dim at his direction; those last word escaping the Uchiha's lips making him feel weak.

"From now on... Naruto Uzumaki, you are nothing to me than a mere insect in the face of the earth, a good for nothing low-life" Naruto and Gaara looked toward Sasuke's direction only to see the Uchiha's back walk away. Naruto saw Sasuke leave only to feel a pain strike his heart.

_Sasuke, don't leave me..._

* * *

There was an uncomfortable silence between the three of them. Sasuke was no where to be found and Naruto was getting worried, though he didn't show it as much. Neji was currently on the phone as he glanced Naruto's way from time to time, it made the blond uneasy once he saw that Neji narrowed his eyes at him for a brief moment.

"Did you do anything to Sasuke to upset him, Naruto?" Kiba asked as Neji kept talking on the cell. Now Naruto knew for sure that he had fucked up, when Kiba called you by your real name rather than _"Whisker"_, you know some business is going down.

The sound of Neji sighing and the phone closing made Naruto turn. His heart pounded hard as he looked into Neji's piercing eyes, It scared him.

"It seems that Sasuke left this morning in the private jet" Naruto looked down as his heart tightened on pain.

_"From now on... Naruto Uzumaki, you are nothing to me than a mere insect in the face of the earth, a good for nothing low-life"_those words echoed in his mind which only made the pain feel even worse.

"Naruto," the blond looked up to see Neji stare at him. "can we talk...alone" Naruto gave a silent nod and walked off with Neji. Once alone, Neji began to use his words cautiously to get to the bottom of this. "Naruto, I know something happened between you and Gaara, granted I won't ask what, however, seeing how this affected Sasuke, you need to fix it. Either you clear things up with Sasuke or with Gaara, do it soon before this gets any worse." Neji saw that Naruto had his head down. Neji frowned, he said nothing more which resulted in the blond departing silently. Neji sighed and shook his head in dismay.

As Naruto walked back to his cabin he only had the look that Sasuke had given him once he witnessed him and Gaara part from their kiss. Naruto frowned as he absentmindedly touched his lower lip. He stopped and looked up, trying to shake the thought of Gaara away. As he looked up, he met the gaze of a sea-green eyed teen. Naruto's heart stopped for that small moment as he looked into his eyes.

He saw Naruto stop as soon as he met his eyes, he, however, did not stop. He looked ahead; ignoring Naruto's gaze and the loud pounding of his heart.

* * *

Naruto didn't have the energy to come to school, he had barely slept the night before since his mind was only filled with thoughts of Sasuke. He frowned as a pain in his chest began to form. He opted out in going to his first lecture and instead walked to where he knew he would have at least some serenity. He opened the door only to have his eyes widen and doubting whether it was a good idea to come here in the first place.

"Naruto..." the blond hesitated as he heard the soft voice that belonged to the other. "Stay, sit next to me" Naruto obliged silently. He sat next to the redhead and said nothing. Naruto found it awkward as he felt sea-green eyes stare at him, observe his every move.

"I'm sorry Gaara" the other turned with an emotionless face, Naruto looked into his eyes and sighed "everything that happened on Dolphin Island, it was all my fault" his eyes looked sad and it only made Gaara feel worse.

"About that..." Gaara looked toward Naruto and back at the ground "I should be the one to apologize" the redhead heard a bitter laugh, he turned and saw Naruto frown.

"No, you shouldn't" Gaara turned to look at Naruto's face only to be met with a pained expression that could only be described as regret. "You aren't the one that hurt Sasuke" Naruto could feel a lump form in his throat as he said the Uchiha's name. It hurt him to even say his name. Naruto stopped and whispered "You didn't see the pained face he made"

Gaara stood quiet and looked to the concrete wall that was next to him. He sighed as he took the small piece of chalk that he had in his left hand. He began to draw a circle with two other small filled circles inside, lines going down and meeting up to make the eyes look mad. A big frown on the lower part of the circle and lines sticking out to make it look like hair. Next, he drew the body to go with the face. "Uchiha should be looking like this as of now"

Naruto turned only to smile, it made Gaara's chest feel light at seeing that smile and those blue orbs light up. "Iie," Naruto took hold of the chalk and began to draw on top of Gaara's own drawing. "He should have those angry marks all over his forehead" his smile began to widen as he though of those ebony colored eyes "brood marks all over" pale skin "and his duck-butt hair" and that smile that showed happiness, love. Naruto frowned as he looked at the drawing, he looked back at the ground and stood quiet. Gaara saw the change in Naruto once he stopped smiling. He frowned as he felt something restrict in his chest. He couldn't explain why if they asked him, it was impulse. He blamed impulse for making him just embrace the blond in a tight hold again. It was impulse that was making him feel this way. Impulse that got him in this situation in the first place. He could hear Naruto trying hard to hold back his tears, he spoke in reassurance as he held tighter

"I'm here for you"

* * *

He looked at his food and immediately lost his appetite. He felt really crappy, seeing how after he came from Dolphin Island, it was as if he didn't even exist to Sasuke.

The sound of a loud bell ringing reached his ears, footsteps running to where the stairs were came after the ringing. Naruto looked up slowly only to see that Sasuke was the one making the sound, Neji and Kiba close behind. Naruto felt his heart feel even tighter as he looked into death glaring eyes. He sighed and looked back down in shame.

"There is an announcement I would like to make today" Sasuke's voice was low and threatening which only made Naruto's body tense as a chill ran down his spine. "From now on" Sasuke hesitated, leaving a strong tension in the room. "Sabaku no Gaara is no longer a member of F4" Naruto looked up with wide eyes, everyone else gasped

"Sasuke what are you saying?"

"Yeah Uchiha, think about this" Kiba tried to reach for Sasuke as he placed his hand on the Uchiha's shoulder, said teen only pulled away.

Sasuke glanced toward Naruto and glared, he saw the blond tense up, his eyes focused back to the crowd "In two weeks from now" he glanced back to the blond "both Sabaku no Gaara and Uzumaki Naruto will be expelled" people gasped, both Neji and Kiba stood quiet but looked toward Naruto.

The blond saw Sasuke leave, everyone began to disperse as Kiba and Neji followed close behind. Naruto looked back at his food only to frown once more. He heard Sasuke loud and clear, _I'm going to be expelled... _he sighed as he poked his rice with his chopsticks. _Not like it's going to effect me anyways, Expel me you bastard!_"You'd be doing me a favor"

"_Why not quit now then?_"

"No one wants you here anyway, Sasuke-kun confirmed it for sure" he looked up and saw Karin and Kin glaring down at him, next to them was Suigetsu and Juugo. Karin got closer to Naruto "Nee, leave this school! You've caused enough trouble for everyone!"

"Because of you Gaara-sama is going to be expelled! Are you happy now? Look what you've done!"As Kin yelled louder, the closer she got toward the blond, she began to take hold of his collar and shake him violently. "Gaara-sama is leaving! You no good low-life! This is your fault! Your fault! Take responsibility you good for nothing! Take responsibility!" Naruto tried to pull away from the girl, but it seemed that Kin had a strong hold on him. He looked at her and saw tears roll down her face. "Take responsibility!"

"Kin! Let go of him" The long haired girl stopped and looked back just like the rest of the group. Naruto looked at the figure only to look back at the floor with a frown.

"Gaara-sama! Don't side with this commoner! Please! Come to your senses! He should take responsibility for all this, please don't be tricked by this ignorant nobody!" Kin's tears would not stop, as she pointed at the blond. His gaze fell to said blond only to feel anger rise as Kin insulted Naruto.

"I'll take responsibility for myself. Better yet, I'll take responsibility for the both of us." he glared at the whole group, especially at Kin. "Now leave"

"But Gaara-kun! It's his fault!" Karin pointed at the blond "If you side with him...if you side with him, we won't be able to defend you!" Gaara's eyes narrowed

"Who asked you to defend me, I don't need a group of brainless bugs to defend me. Now leave" his voice sounded threatening which made the group scatter. Once they left, Gaara walked closed to Naruto; said blond still looking down at the floor. "Naruto, come with me"

They leaned on the wall that was the balcony. Gaara closed his eyes as he smelled in the fresh air and heard the quiet breathing that was Naruto. Naruto still looked down at the floor as he fell down to a crouch and fumbled with his school pants. Gaara heard Naruto sigh.

"Gomen Gaara" Gaara opened his eyes but did not look down at Naruto. "because of me, the Teme is expelling you from school." the redheaded teen stood quiet. "Is it possible? Can he really do that?"

Gaara laughed as he slowly crouched down to sit next to the whiskered teen. "Of course he can. He's the leader of the Flower Four"

"That doesn't mean he has the ability to expel you" Gaara saw the small pout that Naruto made, he only smiled discreetly.

"His family **is **the one that donates the most money to this school. Don't forget, Koden is owned by the Uchiha Industries" Naruto pouted even more as he heard this. Gaara touched the blonde's whiskered cheek lightly making said blond look at Gaara in mild surprise. "I don't think I can control myself if you keep making a face like that'" whispered the redhead. Naruto tried to smile but stood quiet. The taller of the two began to think and spoke again after a couple of seconds "I know what to do" he stated, the blond turned and looked at Gaara in a curious manner.

"You're going to fight back against the Teme?" questioned the blond with wide bright eyes, Gaara could feel the corner of his lips tug upwards as he nodded.

"I have a reason to fight back" Naruto tilted his head as he looked at Gaara.

"Because he's expelling you"

Gaara shook his head as he sighed silently "You're very oblivious Naruto" Naruto furrowed his brows but said nothing more. He looked back at the ground and frowned, Gaara saw only to frown as well, he touched the blonde's cheek once more; Naruto's eyes widened slightly. "That expression doesn't fit you at all"

Naruto began to smile as he looked into Gaara's light green eyes, Gaara's heart began to beat rapidly as he looked at that smile.

"Much better"

* * *

As Naruto walked home, he couldn't help but to keep thinking of a certain redhead and a dark haired teen. He sighed as he pushed his spiky hair back. Right now he just wanted to reach his house and lay on his bed. Since he had skipped almost all his classes, he spent his whole day at the basketball court. _Thank Kami no one was there to bother me_ he thought as he reached **Rasengan**. He stopped as he heard the loud music and cheering. _Busy day today, I see._ He opened the door which led to the night club, trying to sound out the loud cheering and booming the stereo's made. As he walked, he greeted some of the girls that would look his way or merely smile. He walked to where his Grandfather was, a small room for **Employees Only**and saw that not only his grandfather was there but also his grandmother and cousin.

"Onii-chan!" yelled Konohamaru with a wide smile. Naruto tried to smile.

"What's going on? Why is there so many students at the night club on a school night?" Naruto then felt big breasts rub against his face. He turned tense and just widened his eyes as his grandmother kept hugging him tightly. She finally let go, making Naruto breathe for air.

"Can you believe it, Onii-chan? All these guys came because they heard of you!" Naruto stood quiet "Is it true Onii-chan?"

"Is what true?"

"That you and Gaara-san are now an item" Naruto's eyes bulged out.

"**WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT?**" Konohamaru wiggled his brows

"Who do you think were the first costumers?"

Naruto sighed, he really needed to get to bed.

* * *

Gaara could hear the small cries Shukaku made as he played. Shukaku was weeping once more, however, this time, these tears were tears of joy. Shukaku did not feel lonely anymore, no. Shukaku knew that his master was feeling happy, lighthearted. Although his master did not know, he knew. He knew his master's feelings before Gaara did. He cried as his master moved the bow against his strings. Yes, his master was finally happy.

Gaara could feel eyes on him as he played, it bothered him, however, he remained quiet and continued to play. Once he finished he heard someone clap from the door frame that led to his room.

"You know I dislike an audience"

"Why play if you plan to hide wonderful talent as that?"

"How did you get in"

"Spare key inside the bamboo pot"

"Why are you here, you're distracting me" the other narrowed his eyes.

"Why did you do it?" Gaara scoffed as he began to put away Shukaku.

"Because I felt like it" there was a growl from the other "Is that a problem Inuzuka?"

"You knew he liked Naruto. You don't go ahead and do that!"

"If he liked him so much, why did he torture him from the start. You don't show your affection like that" Kiba glared even more.

"You know Uchiha is unable to woo someone the normal way"

"Apparently I'm suppose to know a lot about Sasuke"

"Gaara, this is serious" there was no response "If you were to sleep with my brother and then dump him, I wouldn't be this mad, but you've crossed the line by taking away the only person Sasuke cared about more than his brother" Gaara sighed as he closed his eyes and tilted his head upwards

"You don't have a brother, unless Hana turned into a man overnight"

"Brother, sister, either way, you crossed the line."

"He initiated the fire first"

"Doesn't mean you have to make the fire bigger by adding more fuel."

"I'm not going to sit back and let Uchiha expel Naruto"

Kiba glared "Just know, if you plan to fight back, this time, no one will be on your side" Gaara stood quiet "Not even he will defend you now. You know how he felt, and you just blew it in his face" again, Gaara remained quiet as he watched Kiba leave.

* * *

"Don't you think you're going too far by expelling them both and kicking out Gaara from the group?" Sasuke tried to keep his mind busy by counting the number of turtles in their tank. He was already at 5, he tried to keep counting, however, Neji kept on pressing the matter.

"Going too far would be castrating Sabaku and feeding his body to Kisame. What he did was too far" Neji stood quiet. "He's toying with Naruto's feelings and I can't forgive him for that, ever" Neji sighed.

"He's unstable right now. Going to Rome to be with Ino-nee-san and coming back because his love of his life married some prince from Lilai."

"I understand that, but he didn't have to take someone I care about!" he glared at Neji and walked roughly to the couch. "Naruto and Gaara are expelled, that's final" Neji put his hand in Sasuke's shoulder and tried to look down to look at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, try to reconsider" Sasuke pulled away from Neji's grasp and glared at his cousin.

"Enough! Neji, blood or not, keep pushing my limit and you'll be out as well!" Neji's eyes widened as he looked at serious ebony colored eyes.

* * *

_**Terms/Meanings:**_  
_Okaa-san: Mother  
Oto-san: Father  
Aniki: Brother  
Watashi wa kazeda: I'm so cold  
__Watashi wa totemo tsumetai yo, sore ga itai: I'm so cold, it hurts  
Doko ni arimasu: Where is it  
Nokosu: Leave  
Gomen/Gomenasai: Sorry/ I'm sorry  
Nazedesu ka: Why?  
Naze: Why  
Watashi wa jūbunde wa nai: I'm not good enough_

**A/N**: yay! I'm done with chapter 6! :D I will be updating chapters at the end of the month, I'm not sure anymore. But I'm graduating high school and summer is on it's way :) while you wait for the next chapter feel free to go watch a Korean drama named Can you hear my heart. It's simply beautiful. So yes, is Gaara really falling for Naruto? Will both get expelled? How will the turn events come to?


	7. This IS war!

**A/N**: You guys! After posting chapter 6, I had mail; alerts, favorites and reviews! It moved me so much that I just HAD to write the 7th chapter. Thank you guys, it means a lot to me to know that there are people who actually care for my fan-story. And please, read, review! Suggest! A special thanks to: zero98, Narutopokefan, kitoriko, KyouyaxCloud, greywindfalcon, narutoluver132, WritingIsMyGift, babyA, Lingering Sorrow and I am God. I've had some reviews that made me feel so great that I just can't put it in words, please don't give me too much credit, I'm not used to it, I'm just a normal fan-girl writing stories for the fans :) I enjoyed the sympathy toward Gaara and Naruto( some toward Sasuke too) This chapter might be the first to write with so much... Gore; it had to be I'm sorry before hand for Itachi. He's so complicated to portray that I had to really think of what he's say throughout the story. I'm sorry if there's any OOC's. Enjoy chapter 7!

* * *

He walked to the room, hoping that he would be able to see him, just a glimpse. It seemed that Kami was not on his side... Kami hadn't been on his side for the past 3 days and it only stressed him so much more. He looked inside only to see that the room was completely empty, Naruto sighed as he saw a table with the name **Uchiha Sasuke **written on a glass to show Sasuke's desk. The blond closed the door quietly and walked back to class.

He zipped up his jacket even more as the cold air reached his face. Winter was coming soon, he was not used to the change in weather._ So much more different than in Dolphin island... _Naruto stopped and sighed

_"You're nothing to me...From now on... Naruto Uzumaki, you are nothing to me than a mere insect in the face of the earth, a good for nothing low-life"_

Sasuke's voice, expression, and face would not leave his mind. Any little thing would remind him of the Uchiha, even a pencil! He couldn't explain why, but it seemed that ever since Sasuke began to ignore him, he felt a certain hollow feeling inside. Could it be that he actually missed Uchiha Sasuke?

"Come on Sasuke, what's taking you so long?" he rubbed his hands together to stop the cold from spreading any further from his body. High School hours were already finished, Naruto was the last to leave, knowing that the Uchiha left half an hour later than the rest of Koden students. "You should be out by now" he whispered as he blew into his gloved covered hands. His blue eyes traveled back to the main entrance only to see a black car pull over and a man stand by the passenger door. Naruto tilted his head as he watched in curiosity.

Sasuke walked as slowly as possible in the hallways. He was not in to mood to stay after hours just to help out in the library, not today. Though if he didn't do it, his father surely would of found out someway. He didn't want to go home today, he knew that if he came home, he would be there, waiting for him. He glared at the floor just thinking of him. _Shouldn't he be in England doing some research on the DNA Project? _He slightly growled as he thought out the scenery of coming home. He was now at the entrance doors but stopped once he saw his car parked outside. He was now debating whether to make up an excuse of staying even more late, he hesitated once he heard his phone ring.

He took out his phone only to see the screen say in Kanji letters _Shinaide wa yaku otōto nigeru to omou*_ Sasuke glared at the message as if the phone was the person itself. Now he knew for sure that the devil himself had something planned out for him at home, the question was, did he want to meet the devil's wrath now or later? His phone rang again _Sono baai wa, osokare hayakare, watashi wa anata o mitsukerudeshou* _Sasuke sighed as he read the message. He walked slowly to his doom

Naruto finally saw Sasuke come out of the school. He stood abruptly once he saw Sasuke stop. He smiled of at least seeing Sasuke this one time. Like hell he was going to ruin it now by not being heard. "Sasuke!" he yelled to get the dark-haired teen's attention, said teen turned but frowned once he saw Naruto's smiling face. Naruto tensed once he saw the Uchiha glare at him and go inside the car. "Sasukee! Don't ignore me!" he saw the car start and drive away. As quickly as he could, he got on his skateboard and tried to catch up to the car. "Sasuke!" he yelled as loud as he could as he tried to gain more speed.

Sasuke saw from the front mirror that Naruto was hot on his tail. He tried to ignore him, tried to ignore his voice, the tight contractions his chest made as he heard his name being called. "Young Master, should I stop?" he looked at the eyes of his chauffeur from the mirror and glared.

"Iie, just take me home" the chauffeur nodded.

Naruto was getting tired, saying that his house was actually closer than the Uchiha's house was an understatement. The blond had wanted to take a short cut, therefore he had to take a much more difficult route to get there. How did he know this route? He found it unintentionally when he was walking with Shikamaru one day. Sure, you had to go through a tunnel that only a small 5 year old could fit, but he could manage, all for the sake of having the stubborn bastard hear him out. _Like hell I'm going to give up! Believe it!_He tried to go faster knowing for sure that he was going to beat the Uchiha.

His smile widened as he saw a glimpse of the rooftop that was the Uchiha mansion. He tried to contain his joy as he got closer and closer, but he couldn't help the adrenaline raise even higher. Finally, as he got to the mansion, he stopped and stood beside a bench. He waited while some of the maids looked at him and nodded in greeting, he did the same.

Finally, he waited for 20 minutes before the black car parked, he stood quickly as he ran to Sasuke's door. The door opened to revealed a stoic looking teen, Naruto's heart made a flip inside as he stared at Sasuke. "Sasuke" he said, Sasuke turned only to widen his eyes in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke's voice was low, he glared at the blond, but said blond did not stand down.

"Hear me out Sasuke!"

"Iie, I have nothing to say to you"

"But I have a lot to say to you!"

"Tch" Sasuke turned to leave, however, Naruto was quick enough to take hold of Sasuke's arm. "Dobe, let go!"

Naruto smiled inwardly at hearing the nickname "Iie! Not until you hear me out!"

"I said no!"

"Teeemeee!" Once Naruto used Sasuke's nickname, he felt the raven haired colored teen hesitate and then pull hard from Naruto's grasp.

"Leave me alone, Dobe. Go away you fly!" Sasuke tried to run away from Naruto, but the blond was fast. To avert him quickly, he got inside his black car. He locked the door as he heard tapping on the window, he glared at the blond and stuck out his tongue slightly as he started the car.

"Teme!" he tried to tap the car harder only to feel the car drive away. "SASUKE!" He yelled as he got on his skateboard and rolled after the car. He was too slow, too tired to go any faster "Teme!" he yelled, he stopped to catch his breath only to see a sleek dark blue car park it's way to him. Naruto tilted his head as he looked at the car in question. The passenger door opened only to see a man with a light blue colored skin.

"Get in" his voice was deep and ominous, Naruto stood quiet as he stared at the man in the car

"Nani?" _What if he's trying to kidnap me? _"I-Iie" he tried to smile kindly as he backed away from the car, the man sighed and looked back at Naruto

"You're going after Sasuke, right?" Naruto nodded hesitantly "Then get in. President Uchiha wants to speak to you" Although Naruto didn't know what this man was talking about, his words made Naruto feel quite uncomfortable for his own good. He obliged non the less and was driven to where Sasuke's car was.

Sasuke looked though his side mirrors only to see a dark blue car hot on his tail, he curse inwardly as he glared at the mirrors. The devil's right hand man was after him, why didn't he see this coming? He tried to go faster as his foot pushed the gas pedal even more. He knew he wouldn't be able to out drive the man but he could try. As he made a left, he curse out loud as he saw the **DEAD END **sign a little too late. He tried to back out but it seemed that the colored car blocked him just in time.

Naruto was speechless throughout the car chase. _Where the hell are the cops? Didn't anyone see this man go more than 120 miles per hour? _He yelled in his mind as he tried to slow down his heart beat. He looked at the drivers side only to see said man look at him as if it was absolutely normal to go at such a dangerous speed.

"Nanidesu ka*? Why are you so pale?" asked the man as he looked at Naruto and opened the door at the same time. The man shrugged as he made his way to Sasuke's car. "Oi! Sasuke-Sokoshi*," he tapped the window of Sasuke's car to get the Uchiha's attention. Naruto got out as well to witness the scenery before him.

Sasuke tried hard not to listen to the loud tapping as he gripped the wheel of the car. _Why me? _He asked himself as he opened his eyes, he turned and glared at the man outside his car. He saw the man sneer as he displayed a set of sparkling white pointy teeth. _Ki same*_ he thought as he lowered his passenger window. "What do you want." the man smiled

"Just have a message from President Uchiha" he paused as he saw Sasuke's eye twitch slightly and a frown form "Doko ni ite mo dete kuru, dete kuru*" Sasuke felt a chill run down his spine as he heard that voice in his mind.

_Seems I'm meeting the devil's wrath now... _he thought miserably as he sighed.

* * *

The room was quiet, that's the way he liked it. He came back from England just a couple of hours ago, his wife had given him enough information to come back and visit Sasuke. He looked at his watch and heard a knock on the door, he looked up and saw Iruka's head pop out. He lowered his news paper and spoke "Come in Iruka-san, any news on Sasuke's whereabouts?"

Iruka stood in front of the man and nodded "Hai, He should be arriving soon, is there anything else you want once he comes?" the Uchiha smirked.

"Tell the maids to start dinner, we wouldn't want our guests to feel unimportant without a proper meal." Iruka nodded. "And Iruka-san" the brunette turned and looked at the Uchiha in a curious manner. "Tell my wife not to worry, that I have returned and will be back in a couple of weeks." Iruka nodded once more and left. The man looked back at the newspaper only to see a picture of a young teen with light spiky hair, the title reading **Brave Common Student! Who is he? **He smirked as he looked at the picture. "It seems that you are the reason to why Sasuke and his friends are fighting. This should be fun" his smirk widened as he neatly folded the newspaper and placed it on the table.

Finally, he heard noise enter the house, his smirk widened as a twinkle formed in his coal eyes. It was time. Time for everyone the meet the wrath of Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

Sasuke was dragged inside his own house because of a certain light colored man named Hoshigaki Kisame. He saw from his peripheral vision that the blond that was close behind was about to come in as well. He held his ground as hard as he could, making Kisame stop. "Oi, what's the big idea Sasuke-Sokoshi?" Sasuke glared at the name.

"He's prohibited from entering this house. I don't want an annoying bug in my house to infest everything around me" Sasuke saw Naruto narrow his eyes at the teen.

"Maa, who are you calling a bug, Teme!"

"He's not allowed here, that's final" Kisame scoffed as he looked at the young Uchiha.

"Who isn't allowed here, otōto*?" Sasuke winced once he heard that voice, he turned to his left only to see the intense stare of his older brother.

_Otōto? _Thought the blond with wide eyes

"Aniki" it came out as a growl as his stare turned into a glare once more. The older man _Tsk-ed_as he shook his head and sighed at the young Uchiha.

"Now, now. Is that any way to greet your loving brother?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed even more.

Naruto saw the commotion that was currently taking place. He saw the man that was labeling himself as Sasuke's brother. He could even see the similitude in both which was scary to some degree. The man calling himself Sasuke's bother had a very ominous aura to give. His eyes were a darker shade than Sasuke's, however, they also showed a certain trait that he had found in Fugaku Uchiha. He also had lines that showed lack of sleep. His hair was the color close to black, and his skin looked slightly darker than Sasuke's. He tried to step into the house only to see a certain Uchiha block the door with his arms out.

"Where do you think you're going Dobe? I told you, I don't want a bug in my house"

"Bug? What bug?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"You're not allowed in my house, got it?" Sasuke's older brother intervened by taking hold of Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke turned and growled. The older Uchiha looked at Sasuke and smirked in a mocking manner, he looked at Naruto and smiled in a friendly manner.

"Gomen, my otōto is a bit slow when it comes to social matters, Isn't that right Orokana otōto?" Sasuke glared at his older brother. Naruto looked back and forth from the two Uchiha's, he could see from just a glance, the jealousy that Sasuke abhorred toward his older brother. The other, however, seemed to show both endearment and protectiveness toward the younger Uchiha. "Kisame, bring the small blond inside"

_I am not small! _pouted the blond as he looked at the abnormally skinned man approaching him. Kisame seemed to have seen his expression, for the man sniggered under his breath as he took hold of his wrist.

"Iie! Aniki, he's prohibited from this house!" yelled the Uchiha as he looked at his brother. The other narrowed his eyes at Sasuke making him look away with a pout.

"I say he can come in, unless, you have a problem with that"

"Do what you want, I'm going to my room" announced Sasuke as he began to walk up the flight of stairs, Itachi stared at his brother in a rather unamused manner. "and I won't be coming down either!"

"This means you'll miss dinner otōto" the Uchiha's voice sounded soft and caring.

"Like I care." the sound of a door slamming was heard right after. The older Uchiha sighed as he looked at Naruto and smiled

Naruto watched in anger as he saw Sasuke walk up the stairs. He glared at the stairs as he crossed his arms. "Stupid Teme" he whispered. He then felt someone touch his shoulder, he looked up to see ebony eyes looking down at him in a friendly manner.

"Don't let my Orokana Otōto get the best of you, he's still a child even when he tries to act mature" Naruto looked at the man in a rather confused manner only to have said man look slightly confused. "Nani. Why are you looking at me in that sort of way?" He looked away as he thought with a passive face, then it hit the older Uchiha. "Seems like you don't even know my name, right?"

"H-Hai" the man smiled kindly as the blond kept looking at him with confused eyes.

"I am Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother" he stopped and looked at Kisame "This is my work partner, Hoshigaki Kisame.*" he smiled "Please join us for dinner Naruto"

* * *

Naruto couldn't help but to feel slightly out of place. He looked around and saw Kiba and Neji. He turned and looked at the stoic face that was Itachi Uchiha. He didn't know why, but this man, Itachi, gave an aura of superiority and of kindness, it was quite an exotic characteristic.

Itachi seemed to be in his mid-twenties, young and very powerful in the business of a new project that was branched from Uchiha Industries, called _DNA Project_. He was happily married to a woman that had her own business of Cosmetics called _Youth_, her name- Konan Uchiha. As Naruto looked around, he could see that Itachi was very well admired by Neji and Kiba.

Soon after maids came with plates full of food and drinks as well. Naruto's eyes sparkled as he saw the one plate that touched his heart, ramen. He looked at his plate in awe and soon heard the low chuckle that was Itachi. The blond turned to look at Itachi only to feel rather flustered at the man's attractive face. _Now I get where Sasuke gets that charm _he sighed as he thought of the ivory skinned teen that made him feel both angry and flustered.

"Sir" Everyone looked up only to see a bowing Iruka

"Iruka-san!" yelled Naruto in an excited manner, Iruka turned and once he saw the blond he smiled and nodded.

"What is it Iruka-san?" the older of the two sighed as the other took a drink of his wine. Iruka looked behind him which led to Sasuke's room and back to the man before him.

"It seems that Sasuke-sama refuses to come down" Itachi sighed inaudibly as he smiled back at Iruka, the man went back to the kitchen to help the maids.

"Sasuke is as stubborn as ever" Itachi turned as he saw Naruto frown, soon after, the blond looked down at his hands. The older Uchiha shook his head. "He must be extremely mad to be acting this childish" he looked at Kiba and Neji who looked just as innocent "And you two? Do the both of you disapprove of this as well?" he saw Kiba rub the back of his neck while Neji quietly sighed and began to meditate.

"Iie" Kiba looked away as he responded, Itachi's eyes softened in understanding, he looked at Neji who only sighed.

"I'm not against it and I'm not for all this," he stopped and looked away "however, it's more like a habit to-"

"I know Neji-san" another drink from his glass, he then looked at the small blond that still gazed at his hands. "Naruto," the blond turned in a questioning manner as his blue eyes looked into his dark ones "I support you full way." Naruto's expression changed into a deeper confusion, Itachi only chuckled "Sasuke is my Otōto, right now he's throwing a fit and won't get over it until he wins his little made up games. Naruto," he looked at the blonde's eyes, said blond gulped slowly "I want you to show my Orokana Otōto that it's not always his way, yes?" Naruto smiled and nodded, Itachi smiled at seeing the blond smile. He raised his glass high and declared- "To the Orokana Otōto upstairs" they all cheered with a clink

He looked out the window only to see that it was already night. It was a full moon today, which meant that he would be up all night, seeing how he had spent yet another day at the Uchiha mansion, his grandmother would be doing her thorough inspection as always. He sighed as he thought of his grandmother yelling at him about Uchiha Sasuke.

_Uchiha Sasuke... _it made his heart feel heavy as he said that name in his mind. Coal colored eyes staring at him showing passion as a smirk formed. A pale colored hand caressing his whiskered cheek as he got closer and closer to his own lips, a kiss would be shared between the two as a sensation overpowered his whole body, making him feel weak. His hands touching Sasuke's dark tinted hair that looked almost blue. The smell of musk and mint entering his senses as Sasuke's hot breath hit his.

_"Naruto..."_ Sasuke's deep husky voice would call his name as the other pale hand would roam gently under his shirt and lightly touch his skin, making him suppress sounds that he'd be too embarrassed to let out. _"Naruto..."_ another kiss on his neck. _"Naruto..."_ a breathy sound emitted by Naruto as he pushed Sasuke closer to his own body. _"Naruto... wake up..."_

_"What?" _he open his hazy eyes, only to look at a breathtaking Uchiha as he looked into his lustful eyes.

"Wake up, Naruto" Naruto fully opened his eyes only to see that Itachi was trying to wake him up. He frowned as he remembered Sasuke's face, how he looked so at peace and... happy. Itachi seemed to have noticed Naruto's expression for he frowned as well. "Is something wrong?" Naruto shook his head as he looked down at the floor of the car. He had fallen asleep and had dreamed of Sasuke, he sighed.

"Itachi-san, why are you so..." he let the sentence hang in the air, Itachi smiled as he looked out the window as well.

"Naruto, have you already met my father?" the Uchiha did not look at the blond but he knew that Naruto had nodded. He sighed as he remembered the cold eyes of his father, he clenched his hand. "To him, everything has to be perfect" he stopped and frowned "his way of thinking is... different. He believes that others are just there to hold you back, friends don't exist in his world. It's either kill or be killed."

Hearing Itachi's speech made Naruto have a deeper fear for the man named Fugaku Uchiha. _Is that man really that scary? _He though with wide eyes.

"He's raised me through that philosophy and he's been doing the same to Sasuke. However, it seems that for some miraculous reason, he has found three trustworthy friends."

"And I'm the reason that they're about to separate" whispered the blond, Itachi looked at the blond and only smiled as he shook his head.

"No... I think you know better than anyone that a friendship doesn't end just like that" Naruto nodded. "Quite the contrary, Naruto. You are the reason to why their friendship will become stronger and the reason for Sasuke to grow up in a much better lifestyle than I did when I was his age." Naruto stood quiet as he thought about both Sasuke and Gaara, he sighed,

"Is Sasuke really going to expel us both?" Itachi chuckled at hearing Naruto's questioning

"He said that?" asked the Uchiha incredulously, the blond nodded slowly. The older of the two began to think "Don't worry Naruto, just rest up for tomorrow. Tomorrow, the games begin" he smiled at the blond which only made Naruto even more insecure. Non the less, the blond smiled and went inside to his own house. He bowed as he saw the car drive away.

"Tomorrow... the war begins."

* * *

Sasuke waited in his room as he laid in his bed and read his hard covered book- **Great Gatsby**. He adjusted his glasses and soon turned the page. There was a knock on his door only to reveal Iruka enter and bow to Sasuke. The teen closed his book and placed it on his lap as he also took his glasses off.

"What is it Iruka?" the other stood silent for a moment

"Itachi-sama has left to drop off Na-"

"Don't even say that name Iruka" Sasuke intervened only making Iruka flinch slightly and sigh

"While Itachi-sama is gone, is there anything you'd like to eat? Your health concerns me Sasuke-sama" Sasuke only smirked arrogantly

"No, I will not let my brother have the benefit of making a mockery of me for going against my word" Iruka sighed as he bowed with a_ 'very well'_and left. Sasuke scowled as he heard his stomach growl. "Iie, I will not back down Aniki" he returned to his book only to see the door open minutes later. He glared at the intruder only to see his brother smirk at him in a rather challenging manner.

"How are you doing otōto? Hungry yet?" Sasuke glared, making Itachi's smirk widen. Itachi breathed in deeply and exhaled quietly as he smiled at Sasuke in a loving manner. Sasuke's expression softened at looking at his brother like this, he removed the covers from his body and got up from the bed. Once Sasuke was out of bed, Itachi waved his hand downward as if calling for Sasuke to come. The younger Uchiha smiled and ran to his brother. Once he was close enough, he felt his brother's pointer and middle finger push his forehead slightly hard.

Sasuke slightly pouted as he rubbed his forehead. "Tch. Don't know why you still call out to me like that, I'm not a little kid anymore Aniki" the other chuckled softly.

"The day you stop acting like one, I will stop" he smiled at his brother lovingly "Get some rest and try to reconsider" a scoff was led out that came from Sasuke. Itachi sighed and closed the door as he saw Sasuke get into bed and go to sleep. "Orokano otōto" he whispered as he walked to his own room.

Sasuke looked around his darkened room, he felt rather hollow as he looked around. Something was missing, he didn't want to admit what it was, rather, who it was. He sighed as he inhaled into his pillow only to feel his heart heavy "Naruto..." he whispered as he inhaled the faint scent that was Naruto in his pillow. "Why are you doing this to me?" he let the question float in the air as he heard the night. After a couple of seconds, his phone began to vibrate and bright up only to signal a new message.

Sasuke reached for the phone that was on his dresser only to sit up and touch the screen of his iPhone. He frowned as he saw who the message was from as he read the words

_We need to talk, come meet me._

* * *

As he looked around the darkened room, he couldn't help but feel guilty for his actions. He knew it was wrong, but to him, it didn't _feel_ wrong, it felt as if he actually did something _right_. When he felt that sensation run through his whole body, he felt at peace- not even Ino could make him feel like that. He felt _whole_, he felt _loved_.

"Why did you call me when we have nothing to talk about" he sighed inaudibly as he heard the cold voice that belonged to the person he hurt. He didn't look away from the screen, even if he wasn't even watching the movie.

"Do you remember how many times we've watched _Lord of the Flies _when we were little?" it was a soft whisper as Roger's voice filled the room as he talked about the wrongdoings that Jack was influencing on the rest of the boys. Sasuke glared as he looked at Gaara. "Kakashi-san made us read the book, Kiba hated it because he had to read, so he would ask Neji constantly what the book was about."

"Get to the point" Sasuke's voice was venomous and harsh, Gaara was unaffected.

"At some point you got so irritated with his persistence that you went and brought the movie. After watching it once, we liked it so much that we replayed it over and over." Sasuke glared as he listened "We've watched this movie a total amount of 17 times, am I right?" he finally turned to look at Sasuke's intense glare, his eyes were reproaching and gentle while Sasuke's stare was disapproving and cold. Gaara only sighed as he looked back at the screen.

"If you would of just left him alone, all if this wouldn't of happened, you should of left alone what was mine" Gaara turned and glared at Sasuke, as he stood up and clenched his right hand.

"I didn't and I never will" Sasuke walked closer in an intimidating manner, Gaara's glare intensified ten fold "He's not a toy that you can just throw away when you're tired of him, you can't claim him as an object Uchiha."

"The both of you will be expelled, I suggest you stay away from him or I'll make it that much difficult for the both of you"

"I don't understand why you have to take it out on Naruto as well." there was silence, Gaara looked at Sasuke for the answer, when nothing was said he spoke once more. "I won't stay away, from now on, I'll always be by his side" Sasuke glared and turned as he made his way to the only exit, before he left, however, he turned back and looked at Gaara.

"A true friend that actually cares for someone's feelings would know that we've watched _Lord of the Flies _a total of 24 times and the one that had bought the movie was not me but Neji"

Gaara was left by himself as he looked back at the movie screen, he sat down and sighed as he thought of blond spiky hair and bright blue eyes. "I'll be by his side no matter what"

* * *

The room was quiet, too quiet. It made the room tense in the man's point of view. Especially when the one that was looking at you from across was an Uchiha. He tried to remain calm, however, the Uchiha knew it was just a concealment. Was it him, or was the room getting a bit hot? He looked at he glass of water that was near by and reached for it as he then took a big drink of the refreshing water.

"I do have class to go to, Gensoku-san*. You have two options- expel them, or be fired." the glare intensified as he saw that sadistic smirk on the young teen. The man could almost feel a chill run down his spine. The teen got up from his seat and looked at a shaded window. "Now," he paused as he lifted one of the shades. "what would happen to you if you lost your job?"asked the raven colored haired teen as he smirked even wider, frightening the man. "The highest position you'd get would be manager of a fast food restaurant, if you're lucky."

"Young man, are you threatening me?" exclaimed the man as he slammed his hand on his desk, the Uchiha smirked as he loomed over the principle.

"It's not a threat if it's possible, now is it?" the man backed away in fear once more. He was about to speak but was cut short once he heard the door slam open.

"K-Ki-Kisame!" the man at the door smirked wide as his eyes showed entertainment

"Gensoku-san... Long time no see." the man's skin turned pale as he heard the voice that belonged to Kisame. He stood there to guard the door, soon after Itachi strolled in with perfect movement. The principle looked at the older Uchiha in awe, mesmerized by Itachi's attractive features.

Itachi stopped once he was at Sasuke's side only to narrow his eyes at the teen, force him down to the chair nearby and smile slightly at the principle. "Good morning Gensoku-san" he bowed at the man and sighed right after. "I apologize on Sasuke's behalf for whatever he has said. Please, bear no mind to his words" he tilted his head as his smile widened just slightly. The principle was speechless at the manner this Uchiha was talking, it was so different than of any individual he had met in his years as a principle. He nodded hesitantly.

"H-Hai! No problem"

Sasuke _Tch-ed _at the response of his spineless principle. He glared at the man who backed away again only to smirk _Spineless human being _he then felt someone grab his shoulder rather tight. He looked up and saw his Aniki narrow his eyes at him. Sasuke huffed as he crossed his legs and sank deeper to his chair.

"Gensoku-san," the principle looked up at the elder Uchiha. "would it be too much trouble to step outside please?"

"Excuse me?"

"Kisame, please show our Gensoku-san out please" Kisame began to walk toward the principle.

"Now hold on just a minute!"

"Gensoku-san," Itachi's stare changed to one of threat which scared the principle even more than that of Sasuke's "please, step out" this time the principle nodded in fright and walked out the door in a terrified manner. Soon after Kisame walked in and locked the door. "Now, my Orokana Otōto, we can do this my way, or Kisame's way" the other smiled largely as he began to crack his neck.

"Nani. You think Kisame scares me Aniki?" Sasuke smirked arrogantly "you must take me for a fool" Itachi sighed but then smirked smugly.

"Kisame is not the one you should be afraid of little brother" whispered Itachi in a low threatening voice as his eyes glared right at Sasuke's. The young Uchiha didn't stand down, it only made Itachi frown and narrow his eyes even more. "Fine, you want to be stubborn as always Orokana Otōto, so be it" his gaze turned to his partner "Kisame, take my Otōto to the study room"

Naruto was waiting along with Kiba, Neji and Gaara. It had seemed that all three of them had gotten a text from Itachi to meet them outside the principle's office and to notify Naruto. So far, the three of them had waited for five minutes and the only person to have left the Principle's office was the principle himself! It concerned Naruto seeing how the principle not only left but had left in a rather frightened manner since he had been trembling and had crashed into some of the trashcans nearby in the halls. Naruto heard screaming which made his heart beat fast with anticipation.

"You must take me for a fool" there was silence which resulted in a loud crashing that sounded like glass breaking. Soon after, the door opened only to reveal Kisame taking hold of Sasuke from both his arms as he pushed him out the room and to the corridors. "Let go Kisame!" there was a mocking laugh from the tall colored man

"You think I'm going to listen to you Sasuke-sokoshi?" Kisame smiled at the three that were standing outside the door and kept on walking to where the study room was, dragging Sasuke as well. Naruto watched in both shock and amazement as his gaze followed Kisame's steps.

"The three of you" everyone turned only to see Itachi standing right in front of them in a rather superior manner "come with us to the study room, there are issues we must take care of." they all followed quietly as they soon reached the study room where Sasuke, Neji, Kiba and Gaara would lounge around. They all took their seats as Itachi waited for them all, Kisame holding Sasuke down in a small couch for one. Sasuke sat by himself, cursing under his breath as he crossed his arms and glared at the floor.

"Itachi-san, why are you here?" although Itachi was a very social person to Sasuke's friends and himself, he questioned why a 25 year old man was at their high school while his lackey dragged Sasuke by force. The older Uchiha walked behind his brother and sighed.

"Seeing how a certain childish boy wants to make his tantrums, I might as well intervene and put this pitiful boy in his place. I would think he would stop his fits seeing how he's giving us Uchiha's a bad name" Sasuke glared as he heard his brother's speech. "It seems that I need to set some rules and decide myself whether or not Gaara and Naruto are expelled"

"Really?"

"What?"

Both Naruto and Sasuke yelled at the same time. Itachi smirked in a mocking manner as he nodded at Naruto. Sasuke got up in a haste manner as he glared at his older sibling.

"Are you mentally deranged? Why would you think that I would let you do that?" hollered Sasuke as he glared at his older brother. Itachi gave the same stare only to sigh, look at Kisame and nod at the colored man. Suddenly, Sasuke felt himself being lifted by said colored man and dragged to the other side of the room and be held high against the wall.

"It's rude to interrupt Otōto" his voice sounded rather ominous and scary, Sasuke's grunts could be heard as Kisame took hold of the small Uchiha's collar. He looked back at the four seated on the couch as Naruto stared back in fright. It seemed that the other three were used to Itachi's _kind_actions. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by a no-manners Uchiha, I will decide whether Naruto and Gaara are to be expelled or not, a battle of athletics- best 2 out of 3"

"What gives you the right to decide such a thing!" Sasuke was yelling from where he was being held, it seemed that Kisame was not holding him so tightly as before. "I won't approve of this Aniki!" yelled Sasuke as he glared at his older brother, Itachi glared the same, if not, more.

"I approve" said Neji as he shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"I'm down with that too" smiled Kiba mischievously as he put an arm around Neji.

"I agree too!" exclaimed Naruto as he smiled at Itachi. The older Uchiha nodded.

"What? What makes all of you think that I'll let you do this? Over my dead body will this happen!"

"Oh Orokana Otōto ...be careful what you say." said Itachi as he walked to Sasuke and whispered to his ear. "What makes you think that all of this will go the way you say it? Face it, when I'm around, your vote has no impact on anyone what so ever" said Itachi as he looked into Sasuke's angered eyes "Kisame, let my Otōto go" as soon as Sasuke's feet touched the ground, Itachi flicked the younger Uchiha by the forehead with two of his fingers. "It's four out of five, so, the battle is set" Itachi walked back to the front of the room.

"Thank you Itachi-nii" said Gaara in a hushed voice, the older Uchiha nodded.

"Itachi-san, how are we going to decide on the sport?" questioned Naruto, the man smirked

"One step ahead of you Naruto" He looked at Kisame who only walked out and back in with a small machine with colorful Styrofoam spheres inside a small globe connected to a tube. "This device will determine the events that will occur. Will the three of you please come and choose randomly" Naruto and Gaara got up where the device was, Sasuke remained where he was. Naruto then walked to where Sasuke was and dragged him to the device as well.

Itachi started the machine as the spheres inside the globe began to move randomly, he looked at Naruto who only grabbed the tube and pulled it up, one of the spheres pushed up and rolled to the table- an orange colored sphere, Gaara did the same; red colored sphere, as did Sasuke; a blue colored sphere. Kisame took hold of the spheres and placed Naruto and Gaara's spheres inside a small chest.

"Now, whatever event is mentioned inside these spheres, they have to be performed no matter what. Should one deny the event, it automatically turns to a default win for the other team. Agreed?" everyone except Sasuke nodded. "Now, the event would be an advantage to one and a disadvantage to another. Now," he paused and took hold of the blue sphere. "Let the war begin"

* * *

"So, Naruto-kun ...what is it that they are competing in?"

As she sorted out the napkins, Naruto was the one cleaning the tables from all the sticky residue. It seemed that once Naruto came, he looked rather down, she hated seeing him like this. She sighed as she looked at Naruto. She had known him for years and had even developed feelings for him, and because of these feeling she wanted to see him happy as much as she could.

"Horseback riding." mumbled Naruto as he sat on one of the chairs. Hinata took the opportunity to sit across from him.

"Who has the advantage in that event?" another sigh from the blond as he placed his chin on the table.

"Gaara does..." Hinata smiled lightly as she looked at Naruto and tilted her head.

"That is great news, right? If Gaara-san is better than Sasuke-san then you won't be expelled from Koden" again, another sigh. Hinata frowned and tried to come up with some optimistic opinion. "Née, Lee-kun!" called out Hinata, right after, the tall teen came rushing in front of the shy girl.

"What is it Hinata-chan?"

"Anou, when ...when is Gai-sensei coming back?" Lee though for a moment.

"In two days, why oh youthful beauty?" exclaimed Lee, it only made Hinata blush.

"A ...Anou ...I wanted to know if G-Gai-sensei could predict the event" blushed the girl as she looked down and played with her fingers. Lee smiled

"Why, I could predict of you want! Let's give it a try" he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply as if trying to find his center. "I see ...Sasuke-kun and Gaara-kun ..."

"H-Hai, they are doing an event!" said Hinata in a rather excited manner.

"There is a percentage of who will win ...it is ...50-50" Lee opened his eyes only to see Naruto growl and punch him in the arm. Hinata smiled weakly. "Naruto-kun, why must you hit the great green beast?"

"That was no help at all bushy-brows!"

"It's okay, Lee-kun. I guess only Gai-sensei can predict the future" Naruto and Hinata smiled as Lee frowned. There was a sigh from Naruto as he thought of the event.

His mind was hazy, he couldn't concentrate but he had to. He just couldn't get those words out of his mind.

_"from now on, I'll always be by his side"_

Damn it! Those words ...it pissed him off to no end to hear those words inside his head, over and over, repeating itself like a broken record! Why did those words effect him so much? He growled as he hit the horse's behind once more. To think that he had to win these events just to have what he wanted. He clenched his jaw as he felt the horse jump and then resume his running.

_"From now on, I'll always be by his side"_

He tightened the grip on the rope as he pulled and whipped it against the horses' back, the horse began to run faster, he whipped again; faster. Another whip; faster. Another; faster. Another; the horse rose up on it's hind legs and made Sasuke fall off on his back.

"Uchiha-sama!"

Once Sasuke felt the hard dirt floor, the air was knocked out of him, he tried to gasp for air only to feel like nothing was coming in. Although he wore a helmet, he had a pounding feeling inside his head.

"Uchiha-sama, are you alright?"

Sasuke opened his eyes only to see his coach look down at him in a worried manner, trying to get him to get up. He grunted as he tried to sit up, it only hurt his side even more. That echo still wouldn't leave his mind, why wouldn't it leave?

"Sasuke-sama, you've got to give Mayonaka* a rest, if you push him too hard, he'll be in a serious condition." Sasuke didn't respond "Why not take Nikkō* instead?"

"Iie! It has to be Mayonaka!" it was a harsh statement that made the other back away slightly and sigh. There was a moment of silence until Sasuke spoke once more "Coach Izumo, truthfully speaking, do I have a possibility of winning this race?" Sasuke was feeling even more doubtful as the silence increased, he growled and got up "Never mind, don't answer that" he left with a huff, Izumo merely frowned at the retreating Uchiha.

Izumo closed his eyes and cocked his head upwards as he sighed. He could feel the tension that was between both his students. Sasuke seemed more hostile than usual towards Gaara which troubled the man even more for the horses. Izumo took hold of the Akhi-Teke's reign and walked him to where the barn was. Once he was inside he saw Gaara pet one of the horses, the one he was using for the big race; a Pintabian named Araiguma no me*. He looked at the red head and sighed once more.

"Good morning Gaara-sama" he bowed as the redhead still petted the horse and fed it some sugar cubes. Gaara smiles lightly as he rubbed the horses' mane. "Gaara-sama are you sure you won't ride Araiguma no me just once?" finally Izumo saw Gaara turn.

"Iie, I'm just here to butter her up. I will leave her in your hands coach. Please take good care of Araiguma no me" he saw the redhead turn and start walking away. The older of the two furrowed his brows and frowned.

"Gaara-sama" the young violinist stopped on his track and turned slowly to face his coach. Izumo sighed silently as he looked at his pupil in a painful manner. "Must you truly go forth and race against the other master?"

Gaara looked away from his coach as a sigh tried to escape his lips. He felt his heart feel heavy, however, knowing that Naruto was also a part of this made his heart feel heavier. "Uchiha hasn't given me any other choice Coach Izumo." the redhead watch as the other man frowned.

"I did not take my time to teach the both of you merely to watch you battle it out with Sasuke-sama as well" there was silence in the room. Gaara sighed and resumed his walking once more. Before he left he whispered something the coach couldn't even hear.

"I have a reason, I want to protect someone"

* * *

Hinata watched as Naruto walked rather slowly behind her. His head was lowered as he looked down at the floor. His feet barely dragging as he walked in a rather slow manner. His scarf dangled to the floor as he slumped as he walked. Hinata frowned as she watched her friend look distressed. She had a feeling that Naruto didn't want to see this match, but she knew that he couldn't just say _"Fuck it, I'm going to my old school so let's just stop this crap" _to Itachi, the man would probably hunt Naruto down the way the blond had described the older Uchiha before, that's what Hinata thought anyway.

"We're almost there Naruto-kun" said Hinata with a weak smile, Naruto's eyes lifted to her face and only sighed.

Once they had reached the stadium, they were met with a crowd of people; his classmates to be more precise. Hinata observed as some people glanced their way and immediately frowned once they saw Naruto. She glared at the crowd internally as she heard some of them curse the blond under their breath. The pale skinned girl followed Naruto quietly as he made his way toward a group of five; two teens their age and three men who looked older than 23.

"Naruto-kun, you made it" Hinata watched as a man with long dark hair got up from his seat as a taller man with blue skin followed close behind. Hinata walked closer to the whiskered blond and practically hid behind him as her gaze wandered between the blue skinned man and the lightly tan colored man.

Naruto gave a convincing smile "Ohayo Itachi-san" the other man smiled. He looked behind Itachi only to see both Kisame and Iruka. He smiled widely as soon as Iruka smiled at him. Suddenly, the whiskered blond felt someone take hold of the side of his jacket. He looked over his shoulder only to see Hinata hiding timidly behind him, he smiled at the girl reassuringly. "Itachi-san, this is my friend, Harusuji, Hinata." Hinata bowed as she saw the man named Itachi bow the same and smile at her as he gently push both her and Naruto to a table close by where Neji and Kiba were. She sat in between Neji and Kiba while Naruto sat next to the short haired brunette.

"You look very beautiful today Hinata-san" Hinata blushed as she felt Neji very close to her as he whispered. She looked at Neji's eyes and held his gaze for a while.

"A ...Arigatou, Neji-dono" the blue colored hair girl smiled as the blush deepened, not noticing the glare Kiba was giving Neji. Once Neji glanced at Kiba and saw the intense glower that was being given to him, the Hyuga smirked and raised a brow at Kiba.

"Something wrong Inuzuka?" questioned the art protégé in a rather challenging manner, he could faintly hear Kiba growl under his breath

"Yo, Hinata," the girl turned as she stared at him in a questioning manner, it only made him feel more angered "switch seats with me" hesitantly, the girl nodded and stood up as she soon took hold of Kiba's seat. Once Kiba sat on Hinata's former seat, said girl turned to talk to the whiskered blond beside her while Kiba glared at Neji. Said Hyuga only smirked in a rather arrogant manner.

"Seems that you're not okay with the relationship I have with Harusuji-chan"

"Oh, so now you're calling her by her last name, are you?" gritted Kiba as he lowered his voice for only Neji to hear. Neji slowly looked at Kiba behind his eyelashes.

"What's the problem **Inuzuka**?" he emphasized at the brunette's last name, Kiba's glare intensified ten fold.

"What kind of relationship do you have with her, just for laughs" Neji narrowed his eyes as he scowled at the teen in front of him.

"That's private Inuzuka, I suggest you keep you nose out of my business before that jealousy gets out of control" Neji's voice sounded ominous as it got deeper, the other brunette only clenched his hand

"Listen here Hyuga-" he was cut off by the loud cheering that began once Sasuke and Gaara came into view riding their horse. Both Kiba and Neji stared at the direction where the race was going to start.

Itachi observed as his younger brother rode beside the youngest Sabaku, he smirked as he made slight contact with his brother. His gaze wandered to where Kiba and Neji were, it had seemed that both had gotten up and were making their way to where Sasuke and Gaara were. He leaned on the balcony as he heard the crowd yell _'Uchiha Sasuke' _over and over like a chant. He shook his head as he saw his brother smirk, he then looked at both Neji and Kiba as he nodded their direction. They both took hold of one of the horses.

"Ready!" Kiba yelled

"Go!" finished Neji as both let go of the horses. In a swift movement, both Gaara and Sasuke whip the horse with the reign as the horses glide at the same time.

Naruto watching with mixed emotions as he witnessed both Gaara and Sasuke go head to head on their first lap inside the stadium. Both were about to start their second lap as they neared the exit that led outside towards woods and mountains. He tightened his grip on the balcony as he saw Gaara go further ahead than the Uchiha heir. As the crowd yelled Sasuke's name louder, his level of anticipation rose even more. He felt someone take hold of his hand only to see light colored skin.

He looked into Hinata's eyes and weakly smiled "D-Don't worry Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun will be victorious" she whispered as she held Naruto's hand tighter as she blushed as well. Naruto sighed silently as he whispered to the point where it was inaudible.

"Yeah, victorious ..."

Sasuke was close behind his ex-friend. He glared as he looked at the mop of red hair. How was it that Gaara was in the lead? He growled as he whipped the reign even harder to make Mayonaka go faster. As the horse galloped faster, he could see that he was moving side by side with his opponent. He glanced to where Gaara was only to see that said redhead whipped the reign and was out of sight in mere minutes.

Sasuke was halfway done with the race, Gaara was much farther than Sasuke. He made the horse stop once he saw a sign. The sign read- **CAUTION: SHARP HILLS AHEAD**. Sasuke began to think of a strategy. He knew the outline of the land like the back of his hand. He knew ...

_If I do this ...It'll end bad for Mayonaka ... But if I don't ..._

Sasuke tried hard to think fast, time was key now and he knew that if he wasted too much of it, he wouldn't be able to make it. He had to decide ...

_Risk hurting him ..._

Before

_Risk losing ..._

It

_What's more important ..._

Was

_Follow behind ..._

Too

_Make my own path ..._

Late.

He turned Mayonaka to where the sign was and followed the path that led to sharp hills that would probably injure his horse. The Uchiha whipped the reign hard to make the horse go faster only to feel his heart fall heavy as he felt his horse whine in pain as the sharp edges of the mountains pierced his hooves.

After ten minutes on the mountains Sasuke could see the trail of blood that the horse was leaving behind, the aftermath of Mayonaka's damaged hooves. Sasuke knew that the more he pressed the animal to go faster, the higher the risk was of this poor animal.

_No, I have to win ... _"Just a little longer" he whispered more to himself than the horse as yet another whine was heard from the horse. He could feel Mayonaka breathe in a labored manner, which only made the task much more difficult.

Everyone waited with anticipation as they tried to see the far end of the finish line. Itachi watched silently as he glanced between Naruto and the finish line. _Everything you do always has a consequence. _Itachi had learned that, Sasuke had to learn that as well- the hard way. The Uchiha knew that this would end in one of two ways, both that he wished would teach his brother a lesson.

"It's Sasuke-sama!" he heard the voice of a high school student, he turned and saw everyone run to where they could see Sasuke even closer.

"What did Sasuke do?" Neji asked silently, which only made Itachi narrow his eyes at his brother.

_So ...you chose pride over attachment ..._ He got up from his chair as he frowned deeply and glared at his younger brother _You truly are a Orokana Otōto._

* * *

He stared into her eyes only for a small smile to ghost his features. She looked back at him with soft sincere eyes. Araiguma no me was the only one that actually looked at him for him, not some orphan to take pity on, not the one responsible for the death of both his parents, not some rich boy, not some freak. He thought Ino looked at him with eyes like that as well, but he was wrong. Ino's eyes only showed comfort, companionship for a brother and he took it as love; like a blind puppy that didn't know his place.

Araiguma no me whined as Gaara kept staring back at her, he snapped out of his deep thought only to pet the horse's mane in a gentle manner. He took out a piece of sugar cube from the satchel he was wearing, the horse looked at the piece of sugar and then lowered its mouth to swallow it. "You've been great help Araiguma no me"

"He's not injured is he?" he slowly turned as he heard the soft concerned voice. He smiled lightly as he looked into bright worried eyes.

"Araiguma no me is actually a female" responded the taller teen as he fed her another sugar cube, he glanced at Naruto only to catch the red tint on his cheeks of embarrassment.

"Oh" he mumbled as he looked down "sorry, I can't really tell the difference between male horses and female horses" he turned even redder as he heard Gaara chuckle softly.

"I wouldn't expect you to" he said in an amused manner, Naruto made a small pout as he crossed his arms.

"It's not funny" mumbled the azure eyed teen, Gaara's eyes became softer as he looked at the pouting blond "So ...she's okay?" Gaara watched as Naruto got closer to the horse. Once close enough, Araiguma no me licked the whiskered cheek that belong to Naruto. Gaara smiled as he heard said whiskered teen make soft disapproving sounds as he wiped away the wet residue.

"I'd say that's a yes" mused Gaara, Naruto only glared at Gaara playfully. "I think she likes you too" he said quietly. It seemed Naruto heard for the blond tried to hide the rouge color that was forming slowly. Gaara smiled as he looked at the horse. "Guess I have some competition"

Naruto didn't hear but said nothing as he stared at the redhead with a soft smile on his face.

* * *

The horse whined in pain as the man took hold of his four legs while the coach tried to calm him down. He looked from outside the small area that his horse was being held. He frowned as the blood continued to keep flowing out, the horse's painful whines growing louder and louder; his heart growing heavier and heavier by the second as he watched in pure agony for his horse.

He had had the privilege to take care of the horse himself when he was only a calf. He cared for the animal as if it was his friend, and it was- his best friend. It was a present given to him by his uncle Obito, President of Uchiha and Koden Industries. He had chosen to call the Akhi-Teke breed Mayonka for it's dark color in both mane and eyes. He had felt a great connection with his horse since both had the same personality; stubborn, hot-tempered and solitary from everyone else. And now ...

Now here he was, witnessing the most horrible thing that could happen to his horse, his best friend. All because of his damn selfish needs, because of his pride. He began to see blurry as he silently watched his horse writhe in agonizing pain only to discover that he was crying. Ha, an Uchiha ...crying ...for a mere animal! His father would of belittled him for something this insignificant. He wiped away his salty tears in one quick motion as Izumo got up and walked towards Sasuke.

"Coach," his voice was broken and soft, he couldn't hold his tears for his friend "tell me he's alright" it was not a statement, nor a request, it was a plea. The older man looked away with a look of resentment. Sasuke grabbed hold of the man's clothing and gripped tightly. "Tell me he's okay, that this is nothing" he was pleading with seething anger as the man stood quiet. He let go and only stared at the horse as the noise got louder and louder around the stable.

"Mayonaka," the man feared in finishing his sentence, he waited for Sasuke to respond, to move, but he didn't. "He will never be able to walk ever again" he stopped as he saw Sasuke's shoulder's tremble in either anger or control of trying to hold back his tears, the man could feel a lump on his throat as he opened his mouth "we'll have to kill Mayonaka to take the pain away from him" he left in a dead like manner as the words escaped his lips. To know that he would have to kill an animal because of something like this ...it was too much to bear for his own humanity.

Sasuke was left alone as he watched his friend try to kick but only whined once more, his chest clenched in pain, his eyes were burning for tears to be let out. He felt lower than scum, he felt like a selfish prick, a murderer. Because of his damn selfish needs ...if he would of just followed behind ...even if he were to ...no ...he needed to take that route ...but if he hadn't, Mayonaka would be galloping right now

"This is the result of your selfish needs Otōto" the younger of the two said nothing, didn't even move "In the end you chose pride over attachment to the one thing you truly valued." Itachi's gaze traveled to the horse only to frown "Know this, every action has its own consequences" he stopped and inhaled deeply "I hope you have learned something Otōto" again, no response "if not, then Mayonaka is suffering for no reason at all and that's the saddest thing that could happen to an animal like Mayonaka" he left with no other word as Sasuke's tears finally rolled down. His knees felt weak as he fell to the ground and let the salty tears come down as a heavy feeling consumed him.

_I'm sorry Mayonaka ..._

* * *

There was silence as they waited patiently. Sasuke would not look up, no one said anything. Itachi waited patiently for Iruka to arrive, he looked at the door frame only to see Kisame stand there as if guarding the door of any intruders. Finally the door opened to reveal Iruka holding a small mahogany chest. The man placed it in front of the oldest Uchiha as he bowed and stood beside Itachi.

Itachi opened the chest to reveal an orange sphere and a red colored sphere. He looked at everyone around him only to stop at Sasuke's direction. He frowned internally as he sighed. "Now," his voice sounded strong, controlled. "We'll open Gaara's sphere next, yes?" it was rhetorical, however, Naruto and Gaara nodded none the less. He took the sphere and closed the chest only to see Kisame take hold of the chest and hand it back to Iruka.

Itachi looked at the small paper that was placed inside only to frown. Everyone stared at Itachi in tense fixation. He flipped the small paper over to reveal it to everyone only to have Gaara's eyes widen while Sasuke expressed a wide smirk.

* * *

Breathe ...he needed to breathe. The flames surrounded the area. It was like he was in the fiery pits of hell, but he knew this was too real for it to be that. He could hear sizzling ...skin being burnt by the hot fire while the smell made it worse to stand; the smell of burnt skin made his senses worse, he was choking on the mere smell of his parent's scent. Gurgling sounds were coming from his mother only to be met with her dead soulless eyes. He tried to scream, to cry for help, but no sound would come out from his vocal cords. His father had been dead the minute he glanced his way behind his mother's arms, burnt crisp to the core.

Before the explosion of the car, he could hear his mother mutter words of reassurance to Gaara, he knew it was futile, he was going to die; right here, right now. Seconds before the explosion, his mother had enough effort to push him away from her and save him from the flames, leaving her back to burn intensely, blood gurgling up to her esophagus and coming out.

Gaara was now out of his mother's arms, staring with wide eyes by the sidewalk, silent tears spilling all over his cheeks as he tried to identify his father, it was no use, he was laying flat, lifeless and still. His mother was no better, burnt all over, blood surrounding her body. Gaara tried to close his eyes, his senses, trying hard to block this horrible nightmare; tried hard to erase it, but it was inevitable, the smell of burnt skin, the sight of bodies covered in soot. It was all just a nightmare, a horrible nightmare and it was all his fault. His tears continued to run, unable to stop his weeping, his gasping breaths.

_"Mother!"_ a sobbing voice called out only to figure out that it was his voice. _"Father!" _his voice cracked as he screamed over and over again, feeling a sinking feeling in his heart as he saw the dead bodies only 20 feet away from him.

"**No!**" he woke with wide eyes, sweat running down his pale skin. His clothing sticking to his body as he tried to rub his fears away with his hands. He felt a sudden pressure coming from his stomach and coming up, he scrambled clumsily out of bed and heaved the contents of his empty stomach. After having nothing more he dropped to the bathroom floor as he gave a stressful sigh as he tried to calm his breathing and the trembling that started once he awoke. He tried to go to bed, close his eyes and go to sleep once more only to see that it was futile.

He couldn't move, his body was paralyzed as he tried to take in his surroundings. It was unbearably uncomfortable that it made him almost choke. He tried to take deep breaths only to backfire, as soon as he inhaled he could faintly smell the scent of skin being burnt, smoke and charcoal entered his senses; he could hear faint screams that came from his mother. He quickly opened his eyes only to come full vision with the steering wheel. He panted heavily as he placed his head on the glass window beside him. This memory, nightmare, was haunting him more than before. He clenched his hand as he remembered what the small paper said that Itachi had shown; _race car._He sighed as he tried to push the pained screams of his mother deep within his memory.

* * *

A delightful emotion overwhelmed his whole being as he climbed down the stairs. He had woken up earlier than usual and had even given the maids time for themselves while he made his bed and dressed himself to come down for breakfast. He felt as if he was on cloud nine as he hummed quietly to himself. He reached the dinning room and was met with a sight of his older brother already eating at the head of the table, Kisame next to him while Kiba and Neji ate at the opposite side from Kisame. He smiled slightly as he walked toward the table.

"Good morning everyone" Itachi looked up only to slightly glare at the young Uchiha, Neji and Kiba smiled curtly. Sasuke looked at them as he sat across from them and sat next to the blue skinned man, for once not too annoyed at the fact that he had to sit next to the annoying man. He poured himself some orange juice as Iruka placed a plate full of toast, eggs and pancakes. "You two seemed to have come particularly early today" commented the Uchiha coolly, Kiba smirked as Neji looked just as amused

"And you seem to be particularly happy today" Sasuke seemed to have given a sound that was a cross between a snort and a snigger.

"Neji-nii is right Otōto, you're too happy, any specific reason for that might give me suspicion..." responded the older Uchiha flatly, Sasuke merely smirked and took a bite of his pancakes as he hummed in contempt.

"Iruka-san," there was a sound of utensils clanking, Kiba and Neji looking up in shock "this is the most delicious breakfast I've ever had" Iruka smiled while the other two teens kept watching Sasuke with shock.

"Did Uchiha just compliment someone?" exclaimed Kiba in shock, everyone ignored the question as Itachi finished his breakfast and narrowed his eyes at the younger Uchiha.

"There's a reason to why you're like this" stated Itachi as he glowered at Sasuke, the younger Uchiha smirked

"I don't know what you're talking about Aniki" taunted Sasuke casually, Itachi's eyes narrowed even more

"It's unbelievable that you're actually _enjoying _this small dilemma" it was a whisper but Sasuke heard it clearly.

"And why wouldn't I be happy? I wasn't the one that drew the event, it was him. Why shouldn't I celebrate their defeat, **my **victory?"

"You're happy that your friend is suffering internally because of something that scarred him psychologically? Just for a damn fit that you're childish enough to make?" there was no comment as the air became tense. "I would of thought that at least our mother had raised you better than this" Itachi got up in a haste manner as did Kisame in a more quiet kind of way. The ivory man got close to Sasuke's hair as he whispered to his ear. "I hope you know Otōto, what goes around comes around" Sasuke said nothing but drank his orange juice. Itachi looked at Iruka and tried to smile, it was half a smile "Arigatou Iruka-san, breakfast was delicious" and he left.

Sasuke glared at Itachi back, hoping to cause pain to the man if he tried hard enough. Once his older brother left completely he looked at his food and frowned, he didn't have much of an appetite anymore.

* * *

He couldn't feel his hands anymore, nor his legs, nor his cheeks. He tried to rub his tan hands together to cause warm friction but it only made his skin dry. He decided to wrap his scarf even tighter to his face as a heavy feeling rested on the pit of his stomach. He had been waiting for fifteen minutes and classes were about to start in five. He would of hoped to see him here since they were the only two who even knew of the place. No such luck.

He gave a muffled sigh as he got up and headed for homeroom. Maybe he would catch a glimpse of him in the halls. It seemed he was unfortunate today seeing how instead of bumping into Gaara, he bumped into a certain group of people that were the last beings he wanted to see. As he stared into those pairs of eyes, he could feel his blood boiling, though he didn't have much energy to start a fight with them.

"Is the _Kitsune_lost?" he gave no response what so ever, the other narrowed his eyes and moved closer. He grabbed a handful of Naruto's scarf and pulled him closer to his face, Naruto stayed motionless. "response when I talk to you" threatened Juugo in a deep voice, Naruto took hold of Juugo's hand and pushed it away, it worked.

"So what, you think you're all mighty now that Gaara-kun is on your side?" his blue eyes wandered to spot an angered redhead. Her glasses reflected the sunlight which made it impossible to look at her eyes. "What a laugh! Just weeks ago you were asking Sasuke-kun to believe you and trust you. Now look at you! Weak and conyving." she narrowed her eyes as she pushed her glasses up with her pointer and middle finger. "Just so you know, Sasuke-kun will win again"

"You're confident about that?" Karin narrow her eyes and pushed her glasses up.

"Surely you must know about Gaara" Naruto furrowed his brows in confusion, he tilted his head at Suigetsu, the white haired teen only laughed "No way," he smirked "You're making Gaara go through all this shit and not even know what happened to him the second to last time he ever set foot into a car?"

"You're horrible" Kin whispered as she glared at Naruto, the blond glared back.

"What happened"

* * *

Gaara had been picked up after Fugaku Uchiha had _"found"_ the F4

in the Uchiha summer home. He had informed Kiba's father as well as Neji's uncle of their events. Gaara sat in the back as his father tried to look at the road, his mother, a beautiful brunette, looked back at her son and smiled reassuringly.

"Temari and Kankuro say hi" her voice was a soft silky tone, a tone that gave comfort and understanding. Gaara looked down at his lap, trying hard to avoid his mother's gaze. He didn't want to disappoint her anymore than he already had.

"Gomenasai Okaa-san" he mumbled it softly as he gripped his knees tightly. His mother's features softened as she looked at her son's face. She turned to look at her husband. His hair was a brick red color, and his eyes were an aquamarine like color, although he was looking ahead she could see that her husband was smiling softly as he glanced at their son from the rear view mirror. She looked back at her son and smiled, the spitting image of her husband with red hair while Temari, the second youngest looked more like her and Kankuro, the oldest; was the exact spitting image of her husband.

"Are we going to uncle Yashamaru's?" his voice was soft, timid as he tried to look at his mother and lowering his gaze once she caught his eye.

"Yes, Gaara. Your brother and sister are staying there while we picked you up" again Gaara looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry"

"It's alright Gaara, Fugaku must of gotten carried away" his father spoke for the fist time, he looked up only to see his father's eyes looking back at him from the rear view mirror. His eyes showed understanding as a smile slowly spread, his mother looked just as happy. It seemed that they had been staring at each other for some time, Gaara smiled only for it to fade as a bright light blinded his vision.

His eyes grew wide, his father and mother looked at the road. Gaara closed his eyes and tensed, he heard a shrill scream coming from his mother and a strong impact pushing him forward, everything went dark.

The sound of the horn of the car made him regain consciousness. He tried to open his eyes as the smell of carbon entered his senses. He opened his eyes slowly only to see his mother's lips move in a less than a whispered manner. She was holding him closely and tight as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Okaa-san?" his voice was muffled since he was being pressed against his mother. The woman gave a sound that was a mix between a gasp and a whimper. "Okaa-san, where's father?" he didn't know what was going on, just saw that there was fire and the smell of gasoline becoming stronger and stronger. He glanced to where his father was suppose to be from under his mother's armpit only to see a man covered in soot, an unknown male that seemed to look like just a lump of black crisp. Gaara's eyes widened as he saw the man lie there, motionless; it hit him at last, that dead man was his father.

"It's okay Gaara- it was just a crash..." the woman sobbed as she held onto her redheaded son tightly "Just a crash... You'll be okay... And-and I'll be okay..." she let out a loud cry as she tried to get out of the hissing that was the gas leaking out. She knew better than anyone that the fire was going to get worse if she didn't move now. She tried to lift herself only to see that her legs were bleeding excessively, a hot fiery pain pulsating throughout her body; she whimpered so not to scare her 5 year old son. "It's okay..."

His mother was whispering all those empty words at him as if it was going to make him any better. He could feel hot liquid damping his clothing, he lifted his hand only to see blood, his mother's blood. He knew better than anyone that he was going to die- right here, right now. He shut his eyes as he heard the flame expanding, he heard a cry that rang through his ears, making him cover them. He opened his eyes only to see his mother, screaming in agony, burning alive. Blood began to regurgitate out from her mouth and into the pavement, her back burnt to a crisp, her eyes two soulless orbs. He figured out that his mother had pushed him away just in time to save him. He closed his eyes and shut his ears as he tried to block the noise only to be met with the foul smell. The smell of his mother's skin. Skin burning and cooking before his eyes. He could feel his face all damp only to notice that he was crying, not knowing when he had started his sobs. He tried to scream only to fail miserably as he looked at his mother dead, limp body laying just 20 feet away from him

"Mother!" a sobbing voice called out only to figure out that it was his voice. "Father!" his voice cracked as he screamed over and over again, feeling a sinking feeling in his heart as he saw the dead bodies.

There was silence as Hinata looked at Naruto in a terrified manner, her hand lifted to her mouth to prevent any sound coming out. He had recited word for word of what Suigetsu and Juugo had told him of Gaara's tremendous experience with his family. Tremendous experience wouldn't even dare to describe the story that was Gaara's life. He looked at their other companion, Lee, only to see that the green clothed teen was silently crying, his head lowered so that no one saw his tears.

"They...they must of lied Naruto-kun" finally Hinata spoke in a trembling voice, trying hard not to break down after hearing such a horrific nightmare. The blond merely shook his head, she looked down in a pained manner as the images ran through her mind.

"For them to make up a story like that would be too detailed for their level. No, I know it's probably true."

"It- Naruto-kun... It's not possible"

"Yeah well unless Gaara's face says otherwise, it is." he looked at Hinata only to ruffle his hair in an agitated manner "Sorry, Hinata-chan. It's just- just... Damn it, you should of seen his face when Itachi showed us what event was going to take place. Gaara practically went paler than Shino's jacket!" he sighed as he looked at the counter top. "Maybe I should just take my punishment and be expelled. Not like I actually liked the damn place anyway." they were all muffled murmurs as he placed his head on the table.

"Naruto-kun, isn't it possible for that wonderful man, Itachi-san, to help out or something?" again Naruto shook his head.

"Itachi-nii has already done more than he should. Asking him to do something like that …." he sighed "I need to talk to Gaara about this if he says to talk to Itachi-nii, I will." he stood up as he walked to the door.

"Naruto-kun, hold it!" Naruto turned only to be met with Maito Gai. The man had returned from his unusual trip, providing no detail whatsoever, not that anyone one of them were asking. He looked at the man in a rather exasperated manner.

"What is it Gai-sensei?" he was met with a wrapped cylinder, Naruto looked at the man with confusion in his eyes. "What's this?"

"Ramen" he shook his head and pulled the cylinder away from Naruto once he saw his eyes sparkle in delight "Not for you my young employee, for your handsome redheaded friend" he saw Naruto smile slightly. "A hot meal always relaxes a man's mind, so take this and help that youth" he gave Naruto the cylinder making Naruto walk off with a small smile on his face as he thought of light aquamarine eyes.

* * *

Practice... A laugh would escape his lips as the thought of the word came into his mind. Practice was just an indiscretion. He knew he would win this event, the damned misunderstood redhead was too emotionally scarred to even set foot in a bus let alone a car. So what if he sounded like some uncaring bastard? Did Gaara think twice when he took Naruto away from him? When he kissed him knowing full well that he had feelings for the blond? Knowing full well that Naruto was the first and only person to actually make him feel different? Make him want to open up to him and be by his side?

No. Gaara was thinking of his damned self that day, confused and sad because Ino had gone along and gotten engaged, actually marrying that prince of whatever in two days in his own land. Wanting to feel wanted and taking advantage of Naruto like that. But he knew that Naruto was at fault as well. He knew that Naruto had feelings for him, hoped that he would be able to win Naruto over Gaara.

He thought Naruto had actually understood him once he showed him the tree, it seemed that he was wrong. All this time, all the effort he had put just for a damn kiss and he couldn't even get that, but Gaara did. It was all so natural for them wasn't it? A spur of the moment. It felt so _right_to them, bullshit. He opened his damn heart to him only to be left empty handed and wounded. He gritted his teeth as he thought of those two. Together. Alone. His knuckles whitened as he tightened the grip on the steering wheel. He presses hard on the gas pedal as the car accelerated in a fast and quick motion. The car made a loud noise as he went faster, his mind becoming foggy as he made a sharp turn.

_There is no way that he's going go win, over my dead body _Sasuke was thinking this, however, he wasn't the only one to think this.

As he looked down, he saw the blue NASCAR gain momentum, it speed up in a short amount of time, suddenly, it took a quick turn. His heart took a big leap as he heard the tires screech. He let go an intake of breath that he didn't know he was holding and looked again at the car in a more qualm manner. He knew that Sasuke hated him right now, that he was being hated by Kiba too, maybe even Neji as well. He sighed as his gaze unfocused from the race track and traveled to his own mind.

Why had he kissed Naruto? What possessed him to do that? He knew it was wrong, he knew that Sasuke changed after he came back, that he seemed more...happy. But that was just it. Sasuke ..._happy_ while he was a mess ...it just angered him. It's probably a selfish account but he didn't want to see Sasuke happy, not with Naruto. Naruto had fallen for _him_, not Sasuke... Not Sasuke. He knew it was wrong but, seeing Naruto with Sasuke, it just angered him; even when he was with Ino, it still made his blood boil when even hearing Ino talk of how much Sasuke seemed to care for Naruto. Ino. Yamanaka, Ino. Now he knew, Ino was merely a substitute for his parents, he wanted to feel loved by someone- anyone, and Ino was the first to provide it for him and he misread his emotion and thought he had actually fallen for her. Thought he had loved her, since no one really looked at him as just him. To his his brother and sister he was the cause of their parents' death thanks to their deceased uncle, to his uncle he was a murderer, his friends- a mere body for company. These thoughts ran though his mind day and out when he was alone, doing nothing but think these depressing things.

"It's so quiet here" that voice, that cheery voice that passed through his mind now and then, the voice that gave him warmth and company. The voice that belonged to someone he wanted to protect for no apparent reason. "You okay Gaara?" there it was, the concern in that voice made his heart feel light, made him feel _right_. He didn't say anything, his voice had left him since this morning from all the screaming he was making once he awoke from another nightmare. His insomnia had gotten worse than before; before he would probably sleep about three hours and take small naps in school, now, he barely slept half an hour in the night. He could feel himself become groggy and unfocused at times. He heard something being placed on the counter, again, he said nothing. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You already did" he gave a small smile as he looked at Naruto's tiny like pout. He chuckled softly as Naruto's eyed narrowed playfully "What is it?" there was a moment of awkward silence, then Naruto spoke again but in a whispered tone.

"How-How did you maintain your driver's license?" as he heard the question clearly, he didn't know whether to frown or laugh

"You heard about the crash" it wasn't a question and Naruto knew it, he saw Gaara's eyes sadden "Ino helped me" Naruto's heart gave a fierce pain at the name, Gaara gave a soft laugh "She lectured me for not being so enthusiastic about wanting my permit like Neji or Kiba, even Sasuke wanted to take the test." Naruto looked at Gaara with curiosity. Did it hurt Gaara to think of Ino? "She would make me sit in the car until I would drive, I didn't want to disappoint her, so, I drove." Gaara was quiet as he looked at the scenery in front of him.

"You know, I don't mind going back to my old school. If you want, I can ask Itachi if I can compete instead of you, I won't guarantee a win but I don't want to see you kicked out of your own group of friends." Gaara's eyes widened as he looked at Naruto who was looking down at his hands; his chest felt tingly as he looked at the blond. Said blond's gaze lifted to his own, a smile began to form as he looked at those azure colored eyes.

"I'm going against my fear because I want to protect you" Naruto frowned as he looked at Gaara, the redhead looked confused at the frown. "What's wrong?"

"Gaara, I don't need someone to protect me. I'm not a stereotypical Mary-sue that needs some good-looking guy coming to her rescue. I'm an independent guy who can do this by himself. I appreciate that you want to look out for me, but I can do that myself" Gaara looked at Naruto with awe. "Listen, I'm going to try and talk to Itachi about this-"

"No." it was a command that was given rather harshly. Naruto jumped slightly once he heard Gaara. The redhead looked at Naruto with soft reproachful eyes. "I know you're not a helpless girl, I know you don't need to depend on anyone- but, I can't help the fact that I want to protect you and be by your side. I'm going to do this because I want to." then there was quiet as blue colored eyes looked into aquamarine ones. Gaara gave a smile as his eyes wandered to the cylinder in Naruto's hands "is that for me?" Naruto looked at the cylinder that was in bus hand and smiled as he pushed it forward to Gaara.

"Here" he opened the top of the container and took out three other containers. One had ramen, the other had sushi rolls as another had fried pickles. "Gai-sensei thought it best to give this to you." Gaara looked at him questioningly, a pink color was starting to show on the blonde's cheeks "something about relaxing the mind" mumbled Naruto as he watched Gaara eat, after one spoonful of ramen, there was a soft laugh coming from the quiet redhead. Naruto frowned in confusion "What's so funny?"

"You admitted that I'm good-looking" he gave a sly smile as Naruto's cheeks turned a slight pink.

"I did not!" he pouted as Gaara smiled.

Sasuke was now on his third lap, he looked up to where the crowd was going to gather only to see Gaara smile as Naruto pouted with a slight blush. His eyes widened as Gaara's hand reached out to ruffle the soft blond hair that was Naruto's, his Naruto! He was reminded once more of the kiss he witnessed at Dolphin Island. Anger seethed through his veins as he pressed on the breaks. The wheels gave out a loud screeching sound as plastic rubbed against the pavement, his mind foggy as he closed his eyes and waited for a hard impact.

Naruto and Gaara turned quickly once they heard a loud noise coming from down below. Both watched in terror as they saw Sasuke's NASCAR stop abruptly; a white smoke visible. People began to run to where Sasuke was to check if he was alright, Gaara saw as Sasuke got out of the car in a haste fashion; looking up at his direction with a glare. The aquamarine eyed teen watched quietly as a small glint formed in his eyes. He reached his hand to Naruto's hair once more only to see Sasuke's glare intensify. He had a plan.

Sasuke walked silently inside, rage building up internally as he tried so hard to not lash at anything, or anyone.

"Sir, are you alright? You scared us just seconds ago..." there was no response as one of the men came toward Sasuke in a nervous manner. "Sasuke-sama, you must he more careful. If anything like that happens on the race tomorrow, you might get hurt, or Gaara-sama would too" something snapped inside Sasuke once the man said the redhead's name. He glared at the man and threw his helmet at a random direction as he growled loudly.

"If you don't want me to get hurt, do your damn jobs!"

The mere sight of Gaara and Naruto made his blood boil with white liquid anger. It was just unnerving to know that those two were getting along so well. What, was he just an obstacle in their relationship? So be it! If he was in the way, he'll do his damnest to keep them separated as much as possible, no matter what, he was going to make their life miserable if it was the last thing he did!

* * *

Night was setting and once again, he could not sleep. His insomnia was effecting him to the point that he barely ate. The only thing he had eaten in the past two days was the food that Naruto had given him this afternoon. He looked at the moon from his door frame leading to the backyard and sighed. He ruffled his hair as he closed his eyes, he heard a pained scream as the sound of regurgitation followed. He opened his eyes quickly as he felt the wind blow against him. How he was going to go through this, only the unknown knew...

His dark eyes wandered here and there as he waited patiently. He heard people ramble; about school, politics, Sasuke and Gaara. He was brought back to his own conversation with two teenagers once a plate of sweets was placed on the table.

"Is everything arranged?" the man behind him nodded and smiled

"Itachi-sama. I've looked over you and Sasuke-sama since I was 19-" there was a soft laugh

"We were about the same age, Iruka-san"

"Must Sasuke and Gaara really go through all these events? Gaara-sama has gone through much, this is a torturous task being asked of him" Itachi looked into Iruka's eyes and sighed.

"It's a battle Gaara must fight himself that helps him internally, it also teaches Sasuke the values of life" Iruka made a face as he heard Itachi's answer

"You're starting to sound like Kakashi" the other man smiled sympathetically as he opened his mouth to talk.

"Where's Kisame?"

"He's escorting Naruto and Hinata-san up here" Itachi nodded as he looked back at Neji and Kiba, overhearing part of the conversation.

"It won't be awkward, would it Neji-san?" Kiba turned to look at both Neji and Itachi

"_Awkward_?" questioned the short haired brunette, A twinkle grew in Itachi's eyes as he looked at a smirking Neji.

"It seems," Itachi kept his gaze at Neji who's smirk widened, a smile formed "that our little artíst, here, is beginning to trust someone with his heart" Neji looked away, hiding the smile he was wearing as Kiba looked at said artíst with a mixture of both anger and surprise. Itachi was laughing internally as he saw Kiba glare at the Hyuga. Neji could turn into an actor when he wanted to teach someone a lesson. He turned just in time to see Kisame along with Naruto and Hinata. "Speak of the devil" spoke Itachi as he looked at Neji with a smirk. Kiba glared even more as Hinata approached; she was wearing white boots against the snow, jeans, and a white coat along with a beige scarf and earmuffs. Itachi inspected her more closely and found her attractive for a young woman her age. "She is pretty, Neji, very different from the other girls you've gone after."

"**EXACTLY**!" Itachi turned to look at Kiba who has just outburst, he looked at him questioningly while Neji kept that smug smirk

"Why, is Kiba-nii jealous of his brother?" Itachi questioned in a subtle challenging manner while Kiba looked at his "_brother_" and said nothing for when he was about to respond, Kisame spoke.

"Itachi-san, I have brought our guests, where shall they sit?" Itachi nodded as he looked at Kisame, he looked around the table and only noticed that there was an empty seat next to Kiba on one side and an empty seat next to him on the other.

"Hinata-chan, will it be alright for you to sit next to Kiba-nii?" Hinata obliged as a blush crept her cheeks and greeted Kiba("G-Good morning Kiba-dono"), Naruto took the seat next to him. He smirked as he saw Kiba's facial expression loosen up and tighten depending on who Hinata talked to.

* * *

_Breathe in ...breathe out ...breathe in ...breathe out._

"It's not too late to change your mind, there's still the next event. Think of how much this is torturing him" he looked up as he glared at his companion.

"You're bothering my concentration"

"Your lack of interest for your friend's fears is bothering _me_!"

"Did it bother him when I got hurt? Did he remember two years ago being told that you-"

"Don't start!"

"Then don't give me a reason to start" there was sigh emitted as the other put on his jacket. "I'm going through with the race, either he's ready or not. You can't keep siding with him, Neji"

"You know damn well Neji's siding with you, don't you?" the other didn't say anything, his eyes were still closed and there was no movement to show any indication of listening. "What we told you about him two years ago," Gaara flinched "does it even matter?"

"Shut your trap, Inuzuka. Unless Neji says it himself, my hands are tied. My main priority right now is Naruto" Kiba clenched his hands as he furrowed his brows in anger.

"So ...you're really going through this" there was no response, Kiba sighed "then ...be careful" Gaara nodded as he took his helmet and walked to the one exit that was close by.

"Gaara-sama," a soft voice approached him as he walked out the door. He looked to one side only to see Neji walking out as well, he turned the other and saw a dark blue haired girl fidgeting where she stood as a blush formed on her creamy skin, she pushed her two index fingers together and stopped once Gaara noticed her. "Gaara-sama, I-I'm a friend of ...Na-Naruto-kun, Hi-Hinata Harusuji." Gaara looked at the girl with interest.

"What are you doing here?" the question sounded harsh even for his own ears. He turned only to spot a glaring Kiba walk past him and loom over the preserved girl, said girl began to gape at the brunette.

"Gaara-sama, do-do you have a secret weapon?" she looked at the floor as she waited for Gaara's answer. Gaara's mind was blank as he repeated the word _secret weapon._

"Hinata-chan!" his head turned quickly as he heard the vibrant voice. His plan formed instantly as he remembered the day before. He turned to where Sasuke was to come out and smirked inwardly as said teen came out just the same

Sasuke could see Gaara out of the side of his eyes but turned once he saw the mop of blond hair. His heart stopped as he saw the redhead embrace the blond as if his life depended on it. He narrowed his eyed as his clenched hand tightened.

"Play along" he whispered on the side where Sasuke would not be able to see him speak to the blond. Naruto said nothing but could feel Naruto tense when his hold on Naruto tightened just a bit. He took a small step back and looked into Naruto's sparkling blue eyes. Those eyes that made his heart beat loudly and painfully fast. He smiled as lowered his head and barely, _just barely, _touched those plump pink lips that made him feel light. Although he didn't feel those lips, he made a successful illusion to make it so that he had kissed the blond right before Sasuke's eyes.

Kiba's eyes widened as he looked at the illusion that Gaara was making, again, it only angered him but he knew that it made Sasuke go crazy with jealousy and maddening anger. Was the brunette right to know this. Sasuke watched in pure anger as he witnessed yet another kiss shared between Gaara and Naruto. What, was he invisible to the redhead? Did it even matter that he was there, _seeing_ with his own eyes that Naruto was being taken away again? Away from _him_! He frowned and inhaled deeply in anger as he narrowed his eyes at the both of them. _You want to play like this? So be it, Sabaku no Gaara. I will not let you win, this _**IS** _war!_

* * *

The crowd cheered loudly in excitement as they watched the two teens get into their own cars as the race was about to start. People discussing on who would win, who would lose. Making bets with one another, girls talking of who is the most handsome, who would go out with them if they had the chance; oblivious to the fact that the reason to why they were in this predicament was because of a mere boy. A blond middle class boy who's guardians owned a strip club. Itachi knew of all the events that had happened before he came here, was informed of them all by his most trusted secretary and vice president- Kisame Hoshikage.

_"Uchiha, Uchiha. Sasuke always wins! Uchiha, Uchiha. He'll defeat any has been!"_

_"Sabaku, Sabaku. Gaara is our boy! Sabaku Sabaku. Gaara will destroy!"_

The chants could be heard loud and clearly as one. People were split half and half as the teens screamed on the top of their lungs as he watched both teens get into their cars and put their helmets as the pit crew checked the oils, the tires, anything that would prevents an accident to happen.

Gaara closed his eyes, concentrating hard enough to drown out the words of the teens. He gripped the wheel tight as he tried to empty his mind. There was screaming and sounds that he rather not want to hear; but it would. Not. Stop. "No..." he inhaled a good amount of air "I will drive" his grip tightened, white knuckles showed "I will win this race" he opened his eyes and heard the sound of the dummy gun go off "I will win if it's the last thing I do!" he floored it in a haste fashion.

Naruto looked in surprise as he saw Gaara's NASCAR go in a quick movement. He could see the determined expression that he was wearing as he looked at the road in front of him. His heart beat loudly in his ears. It was quite an amazement that no one else could hear his beating heart. It seemed that the redhead that was yesterday was someone else of who is today. He seemed different today, he seemed as if he had a purpose to win. He watched, but his mind drifted to the moment he was in Gaara's arms. He knew was staring to sound like a high school girl but could not help it. He knew he couldn't, not anymore.

Sasuke was ahead of the race as Gaara tried hard to pass him. Whether it was his left or right, he would block the redhead in quick maneuvering. He smirked as he turned to finish one of the laps. He could hear the cheering, the screams, his victory.

The last lap was left. He could feel the adrenaline hit it's peak as he tried hard to press the pedal with all his might, wanting to go faster than he already was. He was to win, not Gaara. "Not this time" he whispered as he narrowed his eyes. He looked up the balcony to see that his brother was watching with much interest, Kiba and Neji watched with anticipation, not knowing what the outcome would be. He saw a glimpse of blue, eyes that belonged to a blond with whiskered tan skin. He saw the frown that was placed, the worrisome expression that gave his heart a painful pound. His gaze turned to the racetrack as he moved the wheel slightly to turn. Just as he made the small turn he could see it. He could see dark red hair, dark red hair and light green blue eyes. Those eyes that looked into sky blue eyes. A smile formed into that tan skin as those eyes looked deeply and moved closer to the tan face. Eyes closed and breath hitching as they kissed at that moment. Seconds was how long the kiss lasted, but to him, it lasted for minutes. He opened his eyes as he stepped on the breaks. The NASCAR stopped just like it had the day before. This time, the car gave a loud shove, pushing him forward to the glass. His mind buzzed as the crowd stood still and quiet.

No one made a sound as they watched the NASCAR stop. Itachi watched quietly as he saw Gaara's NASCAR pass Sasuke's and go thru the finish line. He smiled as they cheered for Gaara, the chant getting louder and louder.

"Who would of thought that Konoha was so much more fun than London?" Kisame looked at the eldest Uchiha and smiled widely. "Now I see why you've stayed with us all these years Iruka-san" Iruka smiled as he looked at Kiba and Neji.

* * *

He pressed on the control buttons hard, his left thumb was already hurting for frantically moving side and down on the cross button to move his character. "Damn Athena!" he growled as he pressed the buttons frantically. His character- Vanessa gave a special attack to the purple haired girl that was playing against him. He was playing King of Fighters to release the stress that was venting up inside him. He had only two characters left while the PC had only one. "Die you stupid little school girl"

"It's a surprise that Gaara actually won"

"Won? It's a surprise that Gaara actually got _into_the car!" Kiba commented back to the other brunette as they played pool and watched Sasuke practically manhandle the controller with all his might. Kiba shook his head as he looked at the raven colored haired teen."Though, I am a bit worried on how fast the relationship between Gaara and Naruto is going"

Neji frowned as he took his turn to make a shot. "They're really close aren't they" whispered the long haired brunette as he made his white ball hit an orange colored one. Kiba sighed

"Shut it! I can't concentrate on my fight with you two yapping away with mindless words." they both looked at the young Uchiha who was still gripping on the controller rather tight. At some point the game froze as he tried to take out a special attack from Benimaru, wanting to kill Iori Yagami. Sasuke stared at the game and tried to move his character by pressing all the buttons on the controller. "What they hell is wrong with this piece of crap?" yelled the teen as he shook the controller violently. Neji and Kiba looked with amusement in their eyes.

"Seems you broke it" Neji commented, Kiba laughed loudly

"And what are you laughing about you mutt? This was yours." the short haired brunette stopped laughing and glared at the Uchiha.

"You git! You _broke_ my PlayStation controller?" the Uchiha smirked.

* * *

"So it seems that the only event left is Naruto's" Itachi scanned the room and saw that Sasuke looked rather angry, Gaara was looking at his hands, Naruto looking as if he was in his own dreamland, Kiba and Neji were the only one to actually pay attention to the eldest Uchiha in the room. Kisame brought the wooden box that he had taken from Iruka and placed in in front of Itachi. The man opened the small wooden box and took out the orange ball that belonged to Naruto. He took out the small white paper that was inside and read the note quietly. After a couple of minutes he showed the small paper to the witnesses in the room. All looked up and widened their eyes knowing full well what this meant.

"No way"

"I can't believe it" both were whispers as they read the small paper.

Itachi remained quiet as he watched his little brother's eyes widen. Fear could be seen visibly on his face as he looked back and forth between the piece of paper and Itachi's own face. He sighed as he stood. "I was hoping I was wrong, I warned you Sasuke, did I not?" there was no response as he looked at the younger Uchiha. Kiba and Neji looked at the two in confusion as they witnessed the conversion going on between the two. "I told you that what goes around comes around. You were happily announcing of how you'd win the last event because of Gaara's fear. And now it seems that _you_ will go though the same thing Gaara did." Sasuke looked at his brother and narrowed his eyes at the man who was slowly smirking. "Laugh Otōto, laugh and hum as you did just days ago" Itachi was angry and Sasuke knew it as he kept looking back at him with that glare that could out win his own. "You will know how Gaara felt and hopefully, you learn something from this experience."

"No" it was a whisper, yes, a whisper that was only meant for Itachi. "I will not accept the event! No way in hell will I do this event!"

"What are you talking about, Teme?" Naruto stood abruptly as he walked to Sasuke and took hold of his clothes. "You prissy hypocrite!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes and saw not the blue glistening orbs that he had come to adore, but orange red colored eyes that was fueled by anger; a chill ran down his spine as he looked into those orange eyes.

"Naruto!" a hand was placed on the blonde's shoulder, prying him away from Sasuke. "Naruto let go!" Sasuke could barely distinguish who's voice it was, he just hoped that he would listen.

"Naruto" he knew that that voice was Gaara's. The vice like grip let him go only to leave him wanting to grasp for air and falling to the floor. He saw the blurred vision of four people leaving the living room that they were in. he was left there to look at the blurred door.

"This is your punishment Sasuke. This is what happens when you take someone's pain for your own amusement. You _will _take part of the event, do you understand otōto" the door opened to reveal the dour figures that had left and come back in. Naruto was now calm and merely stared at the floor as he was still being geld by Neji and Kiba.

"Naruto has calmed down" Itachi nodded at Neji and smiled at the embarrassed blond.

"Itachi-sama, I do not apologize for doing what I just did"

"I wouldn't want you to"

"What? He should be begging for my forgiveness!" yelled the young Uchiha.

"I have a favor to ask Itachi-nii" Gaara spoke out which made Sasuke stay quiet. Itachi looked at the redhead and nodded as he smiled softly at the redhead. "I know the situation that Sasuke is in is very difficult for him. So please, let someone help him with the event." the room was quiet as they stared at Gaara. "I know that if one doesn't do the event the other will win by default. So instead of me winning by default, please let someone swim with him." the green eyes teen looked at the eldest Uchiha who seemed to be thinking the proposition over while the younger Uchiha gaped at the redhead in astonishment. "Please Itachi-nii" it took Sasuke minutes to actually understand what Gaara was saying.

"What?" it didn't sound like him, sounded more like the accent of a British teen, Itachi looked at his brother.

"Sit, all of you." they sat on the couch in a rather surprised and serious manner. Naruto looked at Gaara while everyone looked at the calm Uchiha. "Sasuke and Gaara will compete on the final event, a swimming competition. As Gaara proposed, you will both be able to have a partner to compete with the event. So, otōto, pick your partner for the event." Sasuke looked at Kiba and Neji as he thought about the decision carefully. "I want Neji to help me with the event." both Kiba and Neji's eyes widened as they looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" yelled Kiba as he looked between Neji, Sasuke and Gaara. "What are you thinking of doing?"

"Fine" Gaara looked at the eyes of a glaring brunette that was the Hyuga. "I will compete against Gaara, no matter what."

"Alright, Gaara, the only person to-"

"Itachi-san, I wish to help Gaara in the swimming competition." all stared at the blond in front of them, Naruto only had his eyes set on the eldest Uchiha in the room. Kisame, who was right next to said Uchiha, smirked in amusement. "Because of me, Teme and Gaara have been doing these events while I've been sitting in the sidelines. Truthfully speaking, I'm already fed up with just _watching_. I want to be part of this competition to show that I'm not going to sit here and watch the prissy Teme get his way as always. So, please, Itachi-sama, let me be Gaara's partner and kick the Teme's ass!"

Itachi smiled and looked up at Kisame who had the same smile as him. He then turned to look at the five teens in front of them. "Agreed, the event shall take place two days from now. Dismissed."

* * *

He had spent the whole day in class except for his lunch break. He had chosen to go to the pool and practice for that small hour. He had thought that he would be slow swimming three laps but it seemed tat he had a lot of stamina for someone who had not swam for years. As he opened his eyes underwater he began to ponder of Sasuke. Would he feel scared to come to the water? Was he okay? As his lungs began to beg for air, h emerged from the water and took a deep breath in. he wiped away the water that was running down his eyes and tried to control his breathing.

"You don't waste time, do you?" he looked up from the water and saw red hair, he smiled and rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish manner.

"Well, we're tied so, there's a chance we might win!" the fox like expression that he was showing made Gaara want to smile.

"You're very optimistic about it" said Gaara as he walked away to get a towel for the blond. There was a laugh from said blond. "I'll practice after school" Naruto smiled "will you be here as well?"

A nod was given as a smile formed on his face.

He looked at his reflection but he didn't see his teen face, he saw the face of a small boy- drowning and wanting to scream to be helped; it was him. He scowled at the water as a hand was placed on his shoulders.

"I would to thought we'd be using the school pool"

"You thought wrong. I didn't want to waste my time at school, convenient enough that we have a pool here" the other sighed

"The purpose of being here is to swim, you know that, right?"

"Is Neji here?" a scowl from the older man.

"He'll be here in a couple of minutes, he had to change."

All in all, Neji would of never known that helping Sasuke out would be he most horrible experience of his life. The damn Uchiha heir wouldn't get into the water, most were ridiculous excuses("my hair has gel", "I just ate", "The water's freezing", "You go first"). He had said nothing because of the event that happened to Sasuke when he was younger, but he knew that sooner or later, the Uchiha had to swim in the water whether he wanted to or not.

"Hurry! You're wasting time Hyuga!" he yelled as he walked back and forth along with Neji's swimming. He would blow the whistle that was around his neck to get Neji to go faster. It had been already two hours and Neji was swimming slower and sower. His patience was growing thin as he watched the brunette breathe heavily, some strands of hair had escaped from the swim cap that he wore. "Let's go Hyuga! I don't care if your arms are fucking hurting, go!" there was a growl

"Sasuke!" Neji's voice echoed which caused Sasuke to pace his hands on his ears. Neji got out of the water, body soaked as he grabbed a towel and came face to face with his cousin. "Listen here, Sasuke. I get that you can't stand the sight of water, but for Kami's fucking sake! Get the fuck over it!"

Sasuke was left there, stunned as he watched Neji take off the swimming cap and walk off in anger. If felt surreal to the raven colored haired teen as he stood next to the pool, alone. Time passed and finally Sasuke awoke from his state of confusion as anger abrupt to his body in less then a millisecond. As the anger fogged his mind, he began to grab anything and everything he could only to throw it anywhere. "Damn it!"

How far would you go to help your brother out? Would you give your kidney to prevent him from dying? Stand up to the person that had taken care of you all your life just to prevent your brother from being corrupted by said person? Itachi would do anything for his younger brother. He knew Sasuke had an envious streak for him, he could see the small hatred that Sasuke would give when he saw Itachi. It hurt him to know that the one person that he truly cared for and loved hated him, the fault of their own father.

"You're not going to help him, Itachi-sama?"

"No" he looked up from his book and stopped writing. "I feel like it's part of my fault that Sasuke has to live with that memory, however, he has to get over that fear." he frowned as did Kisame "It's his greatest weakness, if he doesn't conquer it, people will use that against him."

He saw from the door frame how his brother was just looking at the water below, not aware of him in the room. Was it really possible for Sasuke to actually got through this? He sighed as he saw his brother stand and kick the air, his eyes widened as Sasuke slipped and fell into the pool. His body tensed as he saw the arms trying hard to grab into something solid, he saw Kisame run to the pool to get a hold of is little brother, only to put his arm out and stop him. "No, let him do it himself." he watched the second go by as his brother became weaker and weaker to try and save himself. Itachi, no longer able to withstand the sight of his brother's futile attempt, dived into the pool to save his younger brother.

At first, Sasuke thought he was dreaming but he knew that couldn't be possible because seconds ago he was attempting to save himself from water. His body had tensed with panic and that made it even worse for him. He didn't know if he was unconscious or probably dead. Finally, he saw a light at the end of the tunnel that he was in. He knew of the saying _"Never go into the light" _He'd heard it in movies, but then again, movies weren't all that real. He went with his gut and followed to the end of the tunnel. He could't see much but he could hear the sound of drops of water falling from the ceiling, the sound his shoes made as he made his way forward to the end. As he walked that final step, he was met with a small figure that was crouching, crying softly. His heart gave a small sharp pain as he watched the small child.

Never in his life had he had the impulse to comfort a child, or anyone for that matter. However, for some unfathomable reason, he walked and embraced the child as if he were his own. The warm feeling that this boy gave out, made Sasuke's heart feel heavy, his throat tightened as he tried to swallow, tears began to form in his eyes as he felt the child's own sobs be absorbed by his shirt.

"_...Please ..."_ the voice that belong to the boy cracked as another sob escaped his mouth, Sasuke held a bit tighter to comfort the boy. _"Please, don't let me go through this... I'm- I'm so scared!"_ the boy held onto Sasuke's shirt as he screamed. Sasuke tried to pat the young boy as to soothe him but to no avail.

"_Just tell me your name and I'll help you"_

"_No …...You-you don't understand ….I can't go there- I just can't!"_ the boy began to tremble _"No more ….no more..."_ his head lifted as the tears streamed down his light colored skin. Sasuke's eyes widened as he let go and backed away from the child.

"_You're-"_ his breath hitched as he saw the boy's face contort and change as the frown that the child wore turned into a wide wicked smile. His limbs grew, as did his hair, body, everything. His eyes changed; the sclera was not the egg white color it once was, it had turned black all over the now red iris while three semicolons surrounded the pupil. The light colored skin had turned a dark grayish color while the raven-colored hair had turned a dull color. The boy's lips had turned from a light pink to a dark pale blue as a black stretched diamond mark formed on the center of his face, just above his nose. His hands had grown long sharp nails while he crouched, the skin from his back tore and out came pale blue colored wings in the shape of hands.

"_What's wrong Uchiha? Scared of your own self?"_ the creature gave a deep mocking laugh, it sounded almost demonic as he showed Sasuke his sparkling white teeth. _"You see me, right?"_ there was no response _"you're afraid of a little water? That's just child's play. You want a real nightmare? Just think of what you'll become if you get consumed with all this revenge, with this hatred toward everyone. I. Am. You!" _the laughter of the demon thing ran louder and louder. He shut his ears as the ringing pain grew. Blood trickled down to his arms as he screamed in pain. _"Hate Sasuke. Hate so I can come forth and take over!"_

A gasp was emitted as he rose forth and opened his eyes in one motion. Water ran down his entire body as he coughed out the water that was stuck in his esophagus. As his vision came he met the eyes on his own. Panic stuck him as he tried to scream, finally he noticed that it was not his eyes, but his brother's worrisome eyes. Itachi was soaked from head to toe, clothing and shoes still on, everything sticking to his face and body. He felt something being placed on his shoulders only to see that Kisame had fetched a towel and was now wrapping it around his equally soaked body.

Sheer impulse seemed to have kicked in, without even knowing it, he had clutched to his brother's clothing in a tight grip, he was trembling and muttering words that Itachi couldn't understand. Itachi put his arm around his brother and tried to comfort him silently. "Please! Aniki! Please, don't ….don't make me go through this! Please..."

"...I'm sorry..."

* * *

His arms were sore to the point where it hurt to clean the table in a circular motion, Practice was an unexpected experience seeing how he was timing Gaara's speed for the past two hours. He had some practice as well and actually felt proud of having a great speed for just one lap. Now he was working ….sort of. Since his whole body felt weak he had just collapsed on a table and stayed there, much to his luck, Gai was out doing some errands while Lee had taken a small nap. The only one to talk to at the time was Hinata.

"Do-Do you really think you'll win, Naruto-kun?" Naruto emitted a muffled sigh seeing how his head was on the table, he said nothing but shook his head vigorously. Hinata frowned as her brows furrowed together.

"Even if Sasuke is terrified of the water, something is going to happen. I can just feel it in the pit of my stomach"

"Why did you participate in the event Naruto-kun?" Naruto groaned as he lifted his head from the table.

"Because I'm an idiot" Hinata smiled sympathetically "I wanted in because I'm sick and tired of watched that damn bastard getting his way! I feel useless being in the audience Hinata. Seriously, when I'm watching these two try to win an event, I feel like I'm in a freaking soap opera." Hinata smiled as she patted Naruto's shoulder. She looked at the door and headed towards it. Naruto watched the girl with confusion. "Nani? Where are you going Hinata-chan?" the girl looked back and smiled.

"I-I need to talk to someone about something, tell ….tell Lee-kun that I'll be back in half an hour" she smiled and left, leaving Naruto confused and pondering what Hinata was up to.

He had always asked himself why he ever got dragged into situations like this. Was he not a good friend? Was he not kind to the girls he went out with? Did he not give them all they needed? All he asked for in return was just simple, satisfying pleasure. That's all. Pleasure.

Okay, so it sounded like an asshole thing, but in reality, you had to see it from _his _point of view. Here he was, a 17 year old teen that produced testosterone practically every minute! _Hormones_ that were all over the place and on top of that, he lived with his father and older sister. His father was the one that _encouraged_ these things. The man was the same of a player, if not more, than him. Also, he was always working on business that was given to him by his father, business, must I remind you, that was confidential within the Inuzuka clan. If you were to speak of even a _word_ of what they were doing behind closed doors, you wouldn't even be able to see the next half hour of your life.

So who could really blame him that he went out with all these girls and had sex with them? In his defense, he gave them all the things they needed; clothing, money for their family, themselves, hell, he even got one of his ex-girlfriends, a tutor so that she could continue college. So don't blame him for doing such an "asshole thing"

The problem was, and here's the funny part of his predicament, he was not satisfied. Why? Why was he not satisfied? Before, he could last without having sex for weeks, _months_ even! Now? Now he can barely stand three days of being given a blow-job, and a good one at that.. The worse part? Every time he even had the chance to get the girl undressed and laying there in bed, all aroused, he would close his eyes and that damn smiling face would come to his mind! Who's face you might ask? The face of the same person who was sitting right next to him right now.

He was frustrated for two reasons right now. One is because of the whole situation with not being able to spread his love to woman without having to see **her** face. The other, however, was because of the two people he calls "his friends". Sure he was okay with the idea of helping both Sasuke and Neji with the swim competition because truthfully, he was really angered by the fact that Gaara went so low as to take away the one person that Sasuke had actually opened up to. As much of a player he was, he knew when to draw the line in the rules of relationships and whatnot. So, without knowing the consequences of helping Neji out first, he never expected the Hyuga artist to start yelling at him because he was mad at Sasuke for yelling at _him _yet again_.(_is that makes sense at all_)_ So what does he do? He just left. He wasn't going to put up with the anger of Hyuga Neji, knowing how angry he gets.(also because he didn't want to hear another word of "After this competition is over, I've been thinking of inviting Hinata to a family dinner.") Just. No.

Sadly, though, here he was, looking into the eyes of the same person that was connected to both his frustrations. How is that even possible? He looked into those eyes only to look away as a light sensation overtook him. "I'm not doing it" he saw the girl frown. He tried hard to look at something else, the concrete floor, the cars passing by, something! Sadly(?) the only thing that caught his eyes was her light skinned legs. It was not as cold today so she was wearing that hideous brown jacked along with a skirt that was covered by what looked like her apron from work. Her legs were something of a fascination for Kiba. The temptation to touch that skin made him almost slap himself silly for even thinking it.

"Is there no way to talk to Neji-dono?" he didn't know why, he didn't know how, however, hearing that soft voice saying Neji's name just made him go crazy. "Kiba-dono, you're his best friend, can't you convince-"

"And say what? That _you_ want him to take the fall and disappoint one of his friends just because some girl that we just met is asking him to?" Kiba cut in as he spoke with anger in his tone, Hinata looked at Kiba with widened eyes. "You're a riot to be asking that of me. Why don't you ask him? You sure seem to be pretty close with him" he sounded much harsh than he intended. He wasn't jealous, it was just the frustration.

"Please, don't yell" her voice was a terrified whisper, she sounded as if she was about to cry but she didn't

"Naruto got himself into this mess. I told you everything you and Naruto needed to know weeks ago. Whether you wanted to listen or not and whether you wanted to tell Naruto or not was up to you. You chose not to tell him and he chose to get himself into this mess, so don't come pleading to me about talking Neji out of this." she was quiet as she looked at the ground, Kiba stood up from the bench they were sitting on as he looked down at the girls. "If you have nothing _useful_ to say to me, I'm leaving." he left her and didn't turn back as he walked in a trance.

* * *

His mind was rattling with so many thoughts. Once Hinata had came back, it seemed as if she was crying but there was no puffy eyes, no bloated face or anything, she merely said that she was scared by a dog in the park, he dropped the subject. Now he was on his way home to get some sleep. The event was going to take place tomorrow and he just wanted things to be done with, preferably with him going back to his old school but with Gaara being able to make amends with his own friends. A sigh escaped his lips as he rubbed his muscles. Sure the first day was hard, but after relaxing his body during work, he felt slightly better. He opened the door only to feel a strong hand take hold of his arms and literally push him to the floor.

Blue eyes looked around only to spot three angry face stare back at him. He looked at the faces in question only to be met with a hit in the back of his head. "What the hell?" he yelled as a throbbing sting started where he was hit. He looked at the perpetrator who was his grandmother. "What was that for?" he glared at his grandmother who only scoffed and looked at her husband.

"Talk to you grandson!" Jiraiya sighed

"Naruto, is it true that you're with Sabaku no Gaara?" there was no response, Jiraiya didn't need one. "What about the Uchiha boy?" Naruto looked away.

"The Teme saw me with Gaara and flipped out on the both of us, so now he's threatening of expelling me for it"

"**WHAT!" **Finally, Tsunade spoke as he straightened at the word "expel", Jiraiya frowned as Konohamaru gaped at his cousin "Don't tell me that little brat can do that?" Naruto nodded and sighed, the big breasted woman growled "That little- what gives that maggot the right to do that"

"Now Tsunade" Jiraiya started

"Don't "_Now Tsunade me"!_That Uchiha brat has another thing coming if he thinks he's expelling my grandson!" Naruto looked between his grandfather and grandmother.

"Naruto, all you have to do is apologize"

"Over my dead body, will he apologize to that snot nosed brat!" yelled Tsunade as she stood, she looked directly into her grandson's eyes and talked in a serious manner "Listen here Naruto, you do whatever you can and show that prissy brat that you can't mess with the Uzumaki's" Naruto smiled at his grandmother and only nodded. "Now, go out, we got to talk" she announced as she signaled to herself and Jiraiya.

He was fortunate enough to live close to a small park. Granted, he was too big to play on the slide or the monkey bars but he could still sit on the swings and push himself back and forth as the rusty chains made a squeaking sound for lack of oil. He closed his eyes as he swung back and forth, feeling the chill air hit his face, inhaling deeply. His mind cleared as only the rusted chains made the only sound.

He watched as the boy on the swing looked so carefree, so calm as his lids hid those azure colored eyes, long eyelashes being hit now and then by blond hair. A smile formed on his face as his heart gave a light sensation. He was still mad at Naruto, he knew that for a fact, but seeing him like this. He questioned to why, why was he not lashing out at him?

During his attempt to swim, he came to the conclusion of wanting company, wanting someone to comfort him. Itachi helped in a way, but the way Naruto could comfort him by just being there, by his side. It was what mattered to him most.

Without even knowing it, he had his hand held to push his blond. He saw the blond open his eyes immediately and tense. His blond had come to a stop as he merely watched with saddened eyes.

"Sasuke?" the worried tone in his voice made him feel better, as if there was no competition, no fight between the both of them, no water to dive into tomorrow. "Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto made no step forward which only made him realize that there was a fight, a competition, everything was to be settled tomorrow. Sasuke made no sound as he took that last step forward for Naruto. He looked into those blue eyes, his hand stroked his whiskered cheeks. Soft skin against soft skin. The light haired teen only looked at the other in a dumbfounded manner.

Sasuke did the unexpected and embraced the whiskered teen as he inhaled the citrus scent that was his blond. "Naruto ..."

That voice, that tempting voice that called out his name. The touch made him shiver as he let himself be embraced by the Uchiha. "S-Sasuke, what are you-"

"Just two words Naruto, two words and I'll call everything off. I don't want to go through this" Naruto was lost by all means.

_Two words?_"If it's because you're scared of swimming then forget it!"

"Baka! It's not even of the competition anymore" Naruto stood quiet "just say those two words and I'll still forgive you, I'll forget what happened between you and Sabaku. Just ...please Naruto ...stay by my side ...please"

**_TBC_**

* * *

**Terms/Meanings**:  
_Shinaide wa yaku otōto nigeru to omou: Don't think about running away little brother  
__Sono baai wa, osokare hayakare, watashi wa anata o mitsukerudeshou: if you do, sooner or later, I will find you  
Kuzo: Damn it  
Nanidesu ka?: what?  
Sokoshi: little Kisame is calling him as "Little Sasuke"  
Ki same: apparently, in Google translate it also means damn shark, go figure  
Doko no ite mo dete kuru, dete kuru: Come out, come out, wherever you are  
otōto : Little brother  
Orokana otōto : foolish little brother  
Gensoku: Principle  
Mayonaka: Midnight  
Nakkō: Sunrise  
Araiguma no me: Raccoon eyes_  
*Kisame is a blue colored men because I thought it would meet his persona in a much better fashion. I actually googled for blue skinned people and they actually exist! It's more like a disease than anything.

* * *

I'm sorry guys, I feel like this chapter was not my best. I don't know... I'll try to put more effort on the next one. Thanks again for those who review or even read my stories. Thanks everyone.


	8. Dates and phone calls

**A/N:** Thank you again for reading my story, it really means a lot to me... seriously, I cannot express that enough! I especially want to thank **Zero98**, **Narutoluver132**, **Narutopokefan**, **Gemstone**, **Greywindfalcon**, **I am God**,** Baby-A**,** Lingering Sorrow**, and someone with a weird pen-name for reviewing on the chapter. I'm glad that most of you have gotten into the story and can replay the scenes in their mind. It just means a lot. There will be scenes that are originally from me, but most is the revised version of the Korean drama- Hana Yori Dango with Naruto characters(granted, some might be out of character). Please, enjoy chapter 8.

**P.S.: **I am really sorry for this chapter. In my opinion, the beginning isn't my most favorite and it wasn't my most well written one either. It's up to the readers I guess... so please, comment if you didn't like the chapter, comment if you did! Uhhh... so take a seat, get comfortable, grab your pet, some chips and a soda and enjoy =]

* * *

"Just two words Naruto, two words and I'll call everything off. I don't want to go through this" Naruto was lost by all means.

_Two words?_ "If it's because you're scared of swimming then forget it!"

"Baka! It's not even of the competition anymore" Naruto stood quiet "just say those two words and I'll still forgive you, forget what happened between you and Sabaku. Just ...please Naruto ...stay by my side ...please"

Naruto's mind was blank. He felt Sasuke's warmth over come his whole body. Hot breath hitting his golden hair. He wanted to give in, wanted to embrace him back, wanted to tell him that he really did want to be by his side, but fought against it. He pushed himself away from Sasuke, the warmth leaving his body as his heart sunk to his stomach.

Sasuke stared at the blond in disbelief and hurt. He could visibly see that Naruto was fighting with himself as he looked back at him. "Why ...Why are you still siding with him?"

"Sasuke-"

"No, Naruto! Just tell me, why? What does Gaara have that I don't?" there was no response "Just answer me that! What is it?" Naruto looked away at the floor and swallowed hard, hands took hold of his arms as Sasuke's soft voice spoke in such a tone that made Naruto feel weak "Just say those two words, Naruto. Just say you're sorry and I'll forgive you, I'll forget everything you've done. Just say you're sorry. If you really did feel something for me, you'd apologize"

Naruto stared directly into Sasuke's ebony colored eyes, his heart beating fast in pain knowing that he was just about to hurt Sasuke even more. He responded in the strong voice he could muster. "No, Sasuke," he watched as Sasuke's face changed from one of sadness and frustration to one of disbelief. Naruto pried himself from the taller teen as he kept his steady gaze with the Uchiha heir. "I have no feelings for you what so ever" his voice sounded steady even though he didn't feel in control himself "I'm not going to apologize and I will compete tomorrow. No turning back, right?"

"Are you really going to go against me, Naruto, knowing what I'm capable of?" Naruto exhaled deeply as Sasuke's eyes narrowed into thin slits.

"You're not giving us much of a choice Sasuke."

"Us?" he began to laugh in a bitter manner "You and Sabaku?" he ruffled his hair as he scoffed. He looked at the floor in a searching manner as he tried to think of something, it was no use since the atmosphere between them was growing tense. "You know Naruto," he paused as he tried to swallow and force the stinging sensation to stop behind his eyes. "I would of thought that if I opened up to you, you'd understand" he looked at the ground and smiled bitterly. "Seems like I was just fooling myself. Seems my father's motto is true. It's either kill or be killed." he stared at the wide eyes blond in front of him as he smiled in a rather thrilled manner "Tomorrow, we'll compete but know this Naruto Uzumaki, there will be no mercy" Naruto slowly gave the same expression at Sasuke as he stared at his eyes, knowing Sasuke was true to his word.

"I wasn't counting on it, Teme" Sasuke gave a small genuine smile as he looked into those blue eyes.

"Usuratonkachi"

* * *

Water surrounding him all over. He wanted to scream but knew that if he opened his mouth, he'd be engulfing water inside. His lungs were burning and his body was sinking deeper and deeper into the bottom. The water was freezing cold to the point that it burned his skin; he had no clothing what so ever. He couldn't swim up, as a hand held him down with forceful strength. He opened his eyes as he looked into sinister green eyes; the man laughed loudly as he saw bubbles come up. Sasuke wanted to cry, wanted to scream but only water bubbled. He tried to take hold of the hand holding on to him only to see that those eyes were not the green sinister ones that belonged to Mizuki, but aquamarine eyes that belonged to a redhead he knew all too well. The teen held him down with all his might as a laugh escaped his lips. A laugh cynical enough for a chill to run down his entire body, the stare he was giving Sasuke as he pushed harder- it made his heart swell with panic.

_Why is he doing this? _He wanted to scream it to the redhead but it seemed that he didn't need to.

"Surprised Uchiha?" his voice, it was a raspy, deep voice that he didn't know the redhead obtained. "I guess you would be ..." fingers wrapped themselves around dark wet hair and pulled the head above the surface. Finally Sasuke was able to breathe and cough out the water that had filled his burning lungs. "Don't you see?" Another wicked laugh as the redhead's lips came closer to Sasuke's ear. "I want you _dead_ Uchiha. Naruto is _mine_, you hear me? With you gone," aquamarine eyes locked with ebony colored ones, the redhead smirked and pushed Sasuke's head down into the water once more. "Naruto will be mine!"

He opened his eyes and was met with darkness; sweat running down his whole body. He sat up as he tried to look for something, anything that might help him calm down. His heart was beating hard against his chest, still being able to hear the laugh that belonged to Gaara. _No, that-that wasn't Gaara …. it was just-just a nightmare, that's all._ Sasuke tried to comfort himself by saying that in his mind. He got up and tried to wipe away the cold sweat with his hands, he went down to the kitchen only to get himself a glass of water. He stared at empty space as he began to think of his dream. Was it trying to tell him something? _No, that can't be …. _But was it possible? Was Gaara really capable of doing something so drastic just to have Naruto? Sasuke frowned as the thought settled into his mind. He shook his head, trying hard to shake the thought away as he went back upstairs to the bathroom, shower, change and go back to sleep.

It seemed sleep was what Kami didn't want him to have. Every now and then Sasuke would be awoken with yet another nightmare; either the same one or similar to the one that he had the first time. At times he would also have a dream of being bitten by a man with the face of a snake and falling to an unconscious state. He shivered at the thought of the snake-man's eyes. He sighed as he looked at his clock. It was already 7 in the morning and the total amount of time that he had slept was only about an hour.

The door opened as his brother's head looked in. The younger Uchiha didn't have much energy to say anything vulgar to his brother, the only sound that came out was a groan as the window curtains were pulled to reveal a bright light. "Stop your whining Sasuke, the last competition is today, you should be filled with excitement" he smirked at his brother as said brother only glared behind the sheets.

"Anata ga kiraina ana o sutete kudasai*" grumbled the raven colored haired teen as he pulled the covers over his head and tried hard to go back to sleep, or at least pretend so that his brother would leave. It seemed that his brother didn't get the hint. Strong arms took hold of his body as he was being carried, sheet and all. He took off the sheet from his face only to see the face of Itachi's lackey. "Kono akuma daun watashi o oki nasai*!" the man sneered at Sasuke's commands.

"Good Morning to you too Sauke-Sokoshi"

"I said **PUT**. **ME**. **DOWN**!" the smile widened as he let go and dropped the teen into a bathtub full of cold water. For the split second that Kisame had dropped the younger Uchiha, said Uchiha gave a loud yell as he hit the water. The ivory teen spluttered out water as he tried to hang on to the solid surface of the tub, after being able to clearly see his surroundings he yelled, "You good for nothing Demon! What's the meaning of this?"

Kisame leaned on the wall of the specious bathroom as he looked at the young Uchiha and laughed "You want me to undress you too, Sasuke-Sokoshi?" Sasuke gave a growl and glared at the colored man.

"Then leave, you Demon!"

"Otōto, is that anyway to talk to my friend?" questioned Itachi as he too walked into the bathroom and leaned on the wall, arms crossed as he smirked at his brother in a challenged manner. Sasuke glared at his brother as he lowered his head so only his nose and up would stay above the cold water. To think that he'll have to swim in just hours. He sighed as he felt his lids feel heavy. Was it really possible for him to go through the event?

* * *

The room was silent as they watched in anticipation. There was no big crowd today, no cheers or chants. The only witnesses to the event today was Kiba, Itachi, Kisame and Iruka. The four boys were in different room, changing into their swim gear. The place felt tense as they all knew that this was the last event, the event to decide whether or not Naruto and Gaara were to be expelled. They all waited patiently as Neji came out first, followed by Gaara, Naruto behind and last but not least; Sasuke. Itachi walked to the opposite end of where the four teens were as he sighed and spoke. "This is the last event. Now, we will choose the order of who is first runner and who will be second." he scanned at the four slowly. "Any takers?"

Gaara's hand shot up slowly as he looked at the floor in a sullen manner, Neji raised his hand immediately once he saw Gaara's hand. Gaara could see the glare that was sent his way from the brunette but stayed stoic. He knew Neji was angry and he accepted that fact. He looked into Neji's hurt eyes and tried hard to express his words through his eyes, it seemed futile.

"It's settled. Neji and Gaara shall compete first, Naruto and Sasuke will be second to compete; four laps each." they all nodded as Neji and Gaara took their position to start the competition while Naruto and Sasuke sat close behind.

Sasuke stared at the expressionless face that belonged to Naruto only to clench his hand tightly. "Are you really going through this?" the blond didn't turn

"I'm here, aren't I?" they heard the dummy gun go off as the sound of water splashing came seconds later. They watched as both Neji and Gaara swam with so much speed, speed that Naruto didn't even know was possible to be obtained by Neji. Sure, Gaara was fast, but Neji …. Hyuga Neji was _faster_, _swifter_, even _stronger_ than the redheaded violinist.

_Neji's fast, he'll be able to beat Sabaku ...and then ….I won't see Naruto ….I won't have to hear his voice, see his whiskered tan face ….do I really want him expelled?_ He pondered at the thought. If Naruto was to lose, he wouldn't be able to see him ever again, but if he won? _Then Gaara will take the opportunity …._ Again, he was in a situation where whatever he chose, he would still lose. He clenched his hand at the thought. Maybe it was the little sleep that he got that night, the exhaustion that was overtaking him... but... Would he really be able to let Naruto go? He turned and looked at the concentrated face that was Naruto, _his _Naruto.

_"No Sasuke, I have no feelings for you what so ever."_

His heart gave a sharp pain as he remembered those words. No, he wasn't his Naruto, he wasn't an object that he could just call his own. He swallowed as he looked at the floor, his eyes saddening. _Can I really let him go? _He sighed and got up without anyone taking notice.

Only five minutes had passed and he was already on his last lap, Gaara was close behind. His heart beat hard as he lifted his head for another intake of breath. His mind was only focused on the other side of the wall. His muscles were hurting but he just couldn't let Gaara win, he really didn't want him to win... he was close, so close... he only needed to touch the wall with his fingertips... just a few inches...

The sound of a fire alarm went off as the sprinklers then activated, showering everyone in the room with water. Everyone ran to the exit as they tried to figure out where the fire was. Outside, Itachi turned as he spotted a black car drive away in a hurry, the driver's expression showing sorrow. He smiled lightly as he watched the car go until it became a small dot.

After figuring out that the alarm was actually a "prank" from one of the students, everyone changed back to their regular clothes and met up outside. Itachi watched the people in front of him and sighed. "Well, seeing how in this match no one won, I will make the decision of Gaara and Naruto continuing to go to school" Naruto looked at the Uchiha with bright eyes.

"Really? We-We're not expelled?" Itachi shook his head and smiled.

"Well." he huffed in exhaustion "I shall be heading home to keep a watchful eye on a certain Orokana Otōto" he smiled at the blond and took hold of his tan hands. "I will see you soon Naruto." Naruto nodded with a smile "meeting you was …..interesting" he smirked leaving Naruto feel rather uncomfortable. "And the three of you" he referred to Gaara, Neji and Kiba. "Stay out of trouble and keep Sasuke in check for me"

"Covered"

"Don't got to tell me twice!" commented both Neji and Kiba at the same time. Itachi left as did Kisame, leaving Kiba and Neji with Naruto and Gaara. Gaara went to Neji as he looked at light violet eyes.

"Neji... I... what I mean is... " Neji closed his eyes and held a hand up to stop the auburn haired teen from talking.

"Apology accepted" he tilted his head slightly as his expression softened at the sight of Gaara's ghost like smile. The redheaded teen then turned to the other brunette who did the same gesture as Neji. He smiled but then felt a sharp pain hit his abdomen as a hard force hit him. He grunted and tried to look up only to see the glare of the Inuzuka.

"Consider us even... maybe" he smiled as he showed those canine like teeth. Gaara made no response as they both left.

"You okay, Gaara?" the pain had subsided as soon as Naruto asked. He looked at the azure eyes and nodded. "I actually thought that Sasuke was going to go into the water" Naruto and Gaara were now walking around town since Gaara had offered to accompany Naruto to his house. Gaara said nothing as Naruto looked at the ground and sighed. "You know, I was actually scared for him" Gaara could feel his chest give a hard tug as Sasuke's name kept coming up.

"Naruto..." Gaara stopped dead on his track as Naruto continued walking, stopped once he heard his name and looked back. "Please don't talk about Uchiha" Gaara's face was passive but Naruto could tell from the sound of his voice that the redhead was mad. Gaara couldn't possibly be jealous, could he? He frowned at the thought but nodded at the taller teen. They resumed their walking.

"Uh ...Gaara?" he felt awkward as he looked at those aquamarine colored eyes. He looked back down as he tried to hide the rouge color spreading across his cheeks. _Damn it, Naruto, keep it together!_

"Thanks" he looked up abruptly as he heard the redhead whisper, eyes wide while the redhead looked away, flustered but with no hint of any tinted color on his face. After a while of uncomfortable silence, Gaara coughed as his gaze shifted to Naruto's direction. "You were a great help, Naruto"

Naruto couldn't help the smile that spread as he heard those words come out of Gaara's mouth. "I was just about to say the same" Gaara finally looked at the him and slightly smiled. His heart gave a small tug as a wave of lightness passed through his body, ebony eyes coming to view in his mind. It was weird to come to the conclusion that maybe ...just maybe ...he was ... He shook the thought away as he turned heel and resumed his walk only to be stopped by a warm hand taking hold of his wrist, a small electric sensation giving off. He faced Gaara in question while the other only looked into his azure colored eyes with so much feeling. Feeling that made him turn slightly pink. "G-Gaara?"

Gaara could feel his heart beat loud, could Naruto hear it too? His body had reacted without thinking ...well not exactly true. He had something in his mind to ask ...would the blond really agree? Light green-blue eyes searched sparkling blue as he moved closer to Naruto. He mused at the sight of Naruto opening and closing his mouth like a fish without water, it made him relax. "Naruto, would you like to go out sometime?"

Naruto's face was blank as he looked at Gaara, his mind was processing everything at a slow pace. _What is Gaara asking?_ He probably looked like a retard for not answering as fast or even looking like he knew what was going on. One thing did stay in his thinking process. _Go out ...go out where?_ "Like a date?" it wasn't a question for Gaara, he was merely thinking out loud, but the redhead confirmed it by nodding. Naruto was at a loss of words, what was he suppose to say? _Yes is the most popular answer, idiot._ But what if he didn't want to say yes? _So you don't want to spend time with Gaara?_ Of course he did ...but Sasuke- _he can shove it up his ass! He was going to expel you and Gaara as far as you knew_! Naruto frowned inwardly at the voice that was going against his better judgment. Could he really go out with Gaara? "Of course" he said out loud, Gaara thought it was his response to his awaited question.

Gaara felt himself smile lightly as he looked at Naruto's piercing blue eyes "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 4" with that, the redhead left as Naruto stood there, rooted to the ground as his brain racked the conversation between him and Gaara.

His eyes widened in realization _Di-Did I just agree to go on a date? With Gaara?_! He began to panic as he opened his mouth. "Holy shi-"

* * *

He closed his eyes as he let himself drift away into a deep sleep only to be startled by the door slamming. He growled but composed himself immediately as he saw Neji and Kiba enter the room. Neji looked at him as if saying _"I know you did it"_, he merely raised a brow in challenge.

"You didn't just pull the fire alarm for kicks, Sasuke. What was the main reason for it?" Sasuke looked away as he huffed, Neji scoffed. "Come of it Sasuke. You really didn't want Naruto expelled"

"Do you remember when we were six and Itachi and Kakashi found me and Gaara fighting?" Kiba sniggered.

"How could we _not_? The two of you were practically pulling each others hair!" exclaimed Kiba with amusement, Sasuke slightly frowned at the memory.

"Do the two of you know why?" there was no response, Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed.

_The winter season was become much colder than the years before, or was it because of the recent events that had occurred around them? Gaara had lost both his parents and because of that, Yashamaru, Gaara's maternal uncle, didn't want anything to do with him; blaming the young redhead for the death of his sister. The small redhead couldn't even see his two siblings because of Yashamaru. He __had no paternal relatives except his grandmother, Chiyo Sabaku, but she was no where to be found- as if she had vanished. Kiba's mother, sick of being married to a man that was part of the mafia, had ran away, leaving Kiba and his sister Hana with their father. Neji's father had passed away just six months ago, apparently stabbed by a drunk. He was left with only his father's twin brother, which caused him even greater pain._

_The four boys were outside in the backyard of the Uchiha household. Neji and Kiba were surrounding a 14 year old Itachi while the younger Uchiha was sitting under a tree watching a certain auburn haired Sabaku. Gaara sat by himself on a swing as he held to a big brown bear, his grip tight on the plush. Since his father had taken full guardianship of the youngest Sabaku, Sasuke took notice of Gaara more than before. Sasuke saw that the small redhead would take the stuffed bear _everywhere_ they went, he would even _sleep_ with it. Said Uchiha walked toward the redhead as his gaze fixed on the bear. He knew the stuff bear didn't do anything at all, knew it was Gaara's ...but that was the thing, it was _Gaara's_ and not _his_. He wanted it as _his_. He wanted the bear all for himself._

_"Née, Gaara, give me your bear" cold aquamarine eyes looked up as they glared at the Uchiha. Tiny hands gripped tightly around the bear's neck._

_"No, go away" Gaara's voice was something Sasuke never heard. All the years he'd known Gaara, never had the redhead told him to "go away". He narrowed his eyes as his brows knitted together._

_"What do you mean "No"?" Gaara shifted his body so that the plush would be farther away from Sasuke's reach, it only angered the small Uchiha more._

_"I told you to go away" Gaara's voice sounded raw and threatening, it actually scared Sasuke. Being the Uchiha that he was, though, only made him smirk proudly._

_"And what if I don't?" Gaara glared as Sasuke moved closer "I told you to give me your bear"_

_"And I told you no, now leave me alone" Sasuke scoffed as he crossed his arms._

_"if you give it to me, in return, you can have any toy you want. I have lots and I'm already tired of them. You've seen them. You can have them all if you want" Sasuke saw Gaara's look of reconsideration "but in return, I want your bear" Gaara's glare returned._

_"No" Gaara got up from the swing and made to walk away only for Sasuke to grab a leg that was sticking out from the bear. Gaara felt the bear being tugged only to see that Sasuke was the one trying to pull the bear from his hands. "What are you doing?" growled out the redhead as he pulled as well. Sasuke grunted as he tried to get a hold of the bear. "Sasuke, stop!" the Uchiha did not listen._

_He didn't know why, but he just _wanted_ the toy. He knew it was just fabric with stuffing inside it, knew that once he had it, he'd just throw it away; just like all his toys. But Gaara _needed _to understand, he wanted the bear and whatever he wanted, he always got. He pulled harder only to hear a tear ring through his ears. He saw Gaara's eyes widen as he heard the tear as well. Both boys let go of the plush as it fell on the muddy snow only to see that the bear had been ripped from the stomach._

_Gaara watched in pure horror as he saw the soft fabric that was his bear was now torn and covered in mud. He looked up at Sasuke's eyes as he felt a stinging form in his own, he scowled at the Uchiha. Sasuke, at first looked horrified but then shrugged and returned to the cool unimpressed expression he always wore._

_"It broke, I don't want it anymore"_

_"What?" the words were said through gritted teeth as Gaara trembled in anger. Sasuke looked down at the remains in disgust._

_"It's dirty and broken" he shrugged indifferently "I don't want it anymore. It's useless"_

_Gaara snapped. Once Sasuke looked up, all he saw was the frame of the small boy launch himself at the Uchiha. He hit the ground as he felt weight on top of him as a hand pushed his head to the side. hard._

_"You idiot! How could you? Do you know what you just did?" Drops of water began to fall on his face. At first Sasuke thought it was rain but once he pushed Gaara off of him, he saw that it wasn't rain, but the redhead's own tears. "how-how can you say that!" again, the small boy jumped the other as he began to punch Sasuke's face._

_"Get off me!" gritted Sasuke as he flung blind strikes of his own. He hit some part of Gaara since the weight flew off him. It didn't stop __Gaara, again, he ran to Sasuke only to pull at his hair, Sasuke did the same._

_"What is going on here?" Sasuke knew who that voice belonged to, however, Gaara had not listened but continued to punch Sasuke, Sasuke tried to reflect. He felt the weight on top of him leave only to see that Kakashi had lifted him off, the redhead still kicking and screaming as tears ran down his scratched face. Sasuke took this opportunity to his advantage as he ran toward the held boy for his revenge. He was stopped, however, by strong hands that held him back as well. He looked up and saw his brother stare at the area where the plush bear was. As soon as he saw that frown form on Itachi's face he knew that he did something wrong, he looked at the ground in shame. "Sasuke, how could you?"_

_"He didn't want to give it to me!" he crossed his arms as he glared at the ripped bear as if it was the toy's fault itself._

_"Sasuke," Itachi began to shake his head in disappointment, it only made Sasuke feel even worse. "That toy, right there, it was given to him by his mother. For you to tear away the one thing he had from his dead mother and then to act indifferently about it, you've made the worst thing that anyone could ever do"_

Both brunettes watched in shock as Sasuke began to twirl away a small trinket that was on his desk "Dude, you broke his _bear_?"

"Hn"

"And how is that relevant to today?" Neji smirked knowing full well but wanted to actually hear Sasuke say it out loud.

"Naruto is not a toy that I can have if I wanted him and throw away when I'm bored or want something better. I let Naruto go ..." he sighed as he thought of the blond teen. "and if Naruto ...if Naruto chooses Gaara, then I feel as if he took away the one thing that I truly cared about, just like I did." he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Neji smiled as he placed his hand on the distressed teen's shoulder, Sasuke looked up and smiled weakly. Kiba jumped on Sasuke for a hug.

He smiled as he closed the door behind him. He felt a warm sensation overcome him. Although it wasn't Sasuke's smarter choice, at least his brother was learning something. Who would of thought that a dimwitted blond boy would change his brother's life in a full 360 turn? He left and smiled "You're really growing up Sasuke"

* * *

As they drove home he couldn't help a smirk form it's way on his face, a little entertainment might pass the time. "You know, now that all this battle episode has passed, I've been thinking of sharing some of my time with a certain someone" he glanced at his companion who had frowned and hesitated for that one small second. He hid his amusement as he continued to talk, eyes on the road. "It's been such a long time that I haven't spent my time with anyone other than the F4, really" he gave a dramatic sigh which only caused the other brunette's eyes to twitch in annoyance, trying hard to concentrate on something else in the car.

Both brunettes were now on their way to the Hyuga household seeing how Kiba's father had a "meeting" with his fellow co-workers. Neji had offered Kiba to tag along for a cup of tea since he lived as an independent since the age of 14, Kiba had agreed knowing that the Hyuga obtained a stash of alcohol hidden somewhere in the house. What he didn't agree to, though, was to listen to the mindless babble that was now taking place and making him slightly agitated.

"Neji, why are we talking about this, now?" the Hyuga gave a smug smirk which only upped his anger. "You mind telling me why now you're so hung up on some girl that we barely know?" there was no response, only the sounds of cars passing by. Kiba narrowed his eyes at the Hyuga suspiciously as he came up with a smart retort, granted, it was pushing it, but damn it! Neji was the one to start! "So what, you're telling me that what you told Sasuke and me two years ago was just a bluff?" he saw Neji's whole posture tighten, the smirk now gone and replaced with a frown. Kiba smiled slowly as his voice lowered "Or what you told me a year ago? Was _she _just a spur of the moment too?"

Kiba knew he was taking this too far. By the look of Neji's tightened white knuckles, he knew Neji was at the edge of reason. He stopped his antics and waited for the long haired brunette to calm down. A tense atmosphere soon took place as the silence stretched. They didn't utter a word, they didn't make any eye contact what so ever. Once they had arrive at the Hyuga household, they got out and stood in front of the door; Kiba waiting for Neji to find the house keys. Neji, however, made no attempt to look for anything as he stared at Kiba with a blank stare.

"Neji, listen-" but he didn't

"Your poison is in the cellar, anything to eat is in the fridge. If you want to call someone for" he paused as he thought for the right term "your _entertainment_, use the guest room" Kiba frowned slightly.

"You're not drinking with me?" Neji sneered

"I'm not in the mood to get myself piss-off drunk," the door opened only for Kiba to realize that Neji had unlocked it while talking to him in that monotonous tone. "I'll be in my room drinking tea" Neji turned heel as he made his way inside, Kiba followed after. Once inside he made haste to grab Neji, the other brunette turned, still expressionless.

"Neji, C'mon-" again, he didn't listen; he pulled away from the tattooed teen but stayed rooted where he stood.

"Tomorrow we'll be going to Sasuke's house, so don't stay up too late if you're going to invite a _friend_" he turned and walked away, leaving a bummed Inuzuka behind.

"Fu-" he sighed before finishing as he ruffled his hair in exasperation.

* * *

Being surprised was an understatement. Actually, it was the last thing he was expecting. He didn't move, just stared in both confusion and disbelief as he saw him lay there next to him. He didn't smell that faint scent he had after having sex, or the scent of alcohol. So one question remained: why was he laying in bed, next to **him** of all people? The other made a faint noise that sounded like a whimper, he sniggered softly at the gesture. He brushed away the thought and tried to relax, arms over his shoulder as slumber took over him once more, that is, until an arm dropped on top of his exposed stomach, he tensed from the added heat. "And why are you in my bed?" he didn't expect a response, he was just trying to talk to himself to calm down. He felt hot air hit his body, giving him goosebumps.

"I need something to put my arm around at night"

"What am I, a plush toy?" he grunted as Kiba's arm wrapped around his firm torso.

"No, but for tonight, you're Akamaru's substitute" the answer was groggy which made Neji question whether Kiba was actually sleeping or just pretending.

"You actually sleep with that dog?" whispered Neji, the only sound to be heard was the ticking of the clock and Kiba's light breathing against his side.

"Is it that unusual?"

"Yes"

"Well, as _unusual _as that sounds, I'm still your brother, right? Flaws and all?" Neji made no sound but turned his head away from Kiba's direction. "And you are still my brother, irritation and all" Neji scoffed as a smile spread slowly. He closed his eyes as did Kiba and slowly drifted to sleep, not caring how weird it looked for anyone to catch them sleeping together. They were "brothers" after all, no matter how many limits or fights went on between them.

* * *

He felt at peace as he pressed himself deeper into his pillow. He was actually sleeping well, prior to the nightmares he had the day before. It seemed that the cause of all those nightmares was the event itself that day. He clutched to the pillow, forcing himself to get more sleep and stopping himself from thinking of someone else. It would of worked too if it wasn't for loud whispers that belonged to a mutt and a sadist.

"When do you think he'll get up?"

"Hmm, difficult to tell. However, Itachi-nii is out right now"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" He could imagine the sly smile form.

"You two do anything and you'll be skinned alive" threatened the coal eyed teen in a muffled voice. Again, he couldjust imagine their smirks form. Bastards.

"Oh come on Sasuke, today's nice outside. We can go out hiking, do a little sparring" the Uchiha only made a grunting sound.

"C'mon! We can go out get ourselves some nice _playmates_" the tattooed teen smirked slyly as he wiggled his brows.

"Leave, I'm tired!" of course, being the great friends that they were, Neji and Kiba took it upon themselves to take the covers off of Sasuke and pull him off the bed. Sasuke resisted as he glared at the two and stayed in his bed. Neji and Kiba let go as they walked in circles.

"Hm, too bad you don't want to go" Neji started as he looked at the other brunette. "Gaara's probably out with Naruto right now" he smirked once he saw Sasuke tense.

"That's right, he asked Whiskers on a date."

"What are you two babbling about?" growled out the Uchiha. They both smirked and turned only to look at the Uchiha with innocent looks.

"Oh, didn't you know? Panda asked Whiskers out yesterday. He's probably picking blonde up right now."

"What?" both smirked at the angered face the Uchiha made.

* * *

"A date" his mouth would keep saying that, but his mind just couldn't accept it. His mind was somewhere else as he looked out the window. He had an unusual dream today. There were flashes of the dream that he remembered, very intimate flashes.

A hand that would inspect every inch of his body, light touches trailing down from his whiskered cheek to the side of his abdomen, giving him chills. A wet but experienced tongue that nipped at his neck, _biting_ and _bruising_ his sensitive skin, claiming him as his own. The hot _burning_ heat of another body as he loomed over him. The rocking of pelvis' as his senses became unbearable to withstand, _pleasure_ coursing through his whole body as a pale hand took hold of his blond hair, his own hands tracing skin that belong to a voice so deep and full of lust.

Point was, he had woken up with a big problem down in the ...uh ..._personal_ area. He frowned as he remembered those parts very clearly, so vividly. He had called out a name, **his **name, but it seemed that he could not remember who he called out to. He sighed and ruffled his hair as his mouth said the word "date" yet again. He got up from his chair and walked out the door only to be spotted by his nosy relatives.

"And where do you think you're going, knucklehead?" he looked at light blue eyes that almost resembled his. He didn't speak fast, for he was trying to come up with a good story without having to be found out.

"Well look at you, you littl' ladies man! Where you goin' lookin' like that?" asked Jiraiya as he opened the bedroom door, apparently just woken up.

"Uh, out with ...Uh Hinata and Uh ...Shino, yeah" curse him and his weakness to lying under the stare of his grandmother.

"Really?" the woman got closer to Naruto's face which only made the blond back away slightly in fear "Are you sure about that?" Naruto swallowed, hard. He nodded slowly which only caused the big breasted woman to narrow her eyes in suspicion. "Well, that's funny, seeing how just yesterday, you told us that Hinata was at the hospital because her mother had gotten sick and Shino had gone on a little road trip with his girlfriend." she prodded Naruto with her index finger as she spoke.

"Did-Did I say that?" sweat dropped the blond as he held his hands in defense.

"Funny, huh?" sarcasm oozed from the woman's voice.

"I-I meant Shikamaru and Choji"

"Looking like that?" She looked at his attire; a red dress shirt with black slacks. "So you wanna try that again or do I have to guess?" she threatened as she pulled at his collar slightly. The blond stuttered as he tried to come up with an excuse which only made Tsunade more suspicious. "Don't tell me you're going to meet up that snot nose Uchiha brat" She gritted in anger as she said the word Uchiha as if it was a cuss word.

"Oh Tsunade, what's the big deal?"

"Big deal? That brat almost expelled our child!" Jiraiya sighed.

"But he didn't"

"That doesn't-"

"It's not Sasuke" Naruto looked down, trying hard to hide the pink color that was spreading on his cheeks. Tsunade and Jiraiya stared at the blond in front of them incredulously.

"What's going on?" Konohamaru came out of his own room but both grown ups didn't look at the young boy

"Oh, if it's not that little snot, then who is it?" Tsunade crossed her arms as she stared down her grandchild, Naruto squirmed at the hard stare.

"Gaara" he mumbled, Konohamaru gasped.

"No way? Sabaku no Gaara? The son of one of the former Presidents?" Naruto nodded hesitantly. Tsunade sighed as she rubbed her forehead.

"Sabaku no Gaara, huh?" she sighed "Fine, as long as it's not that Uchiha worm, then go" the blond looked up with shocked eyes as Tsunade looked away with a slight frown. "Don't give me that look boy! Go! Shoo! Don't make me kick you!" Naruto smiled as he put his hands up in defense and walked out the door.

Once he was out the door, he spotted the red Harley that belonged to the violin protege, he could feel his heart beat fast as he saw the motorcycle stop just five meters away from him. The driver took off his helmet only to reveal light colored green-blue eyes look at him with both amusement and interest, a smirk placed on his light skin.

"You look" he paused as his eyes traveled from his head and down. "good" Naruto could feel his heartbeat grow louder and louder in his ears. He looked at the motorcycle and walked toward it.

"We're traveling with that?" asked the blond a bit insecurely, Gaara give a ghost of a smile.

"Scared?" a taunting tone that made Naruto scoff as he crossed his arms.

"Of course not!" a glint formed in his eyes as his smirk widened, he got closer to the blond as he tilted his head slightly. He could see those blue eyes so clearly, it made his heart pound.

"Then hop on" he gave the extra helmet to the shorter teen, said teen looked hesitant to ride behind but got on anyway. "Wrap your arms around me" he heard the choked and muffled response from behind

"What?"

He smiled as he could imagine the blush spread, he had the urge to laugh softly but remained calm. "unless you want to fall off and die, you might want to wrap your arms around me."

"..." Gaara smiled as he started the Harley.

"Suit yourself"

Naruto felt the vehicle start with a forceful push that caused him to grab hold of whatever was in front of him so that he would not fall. What was in front of him was the warm body of the auburn haired teen that was driving. He could feel a churning sensation in the pit of his stomach as the motorcycle ran faster and faster, buildings flying by as only blurry images.

He held tighter onto Gaara's firm waist as the air hit his ears. Then, as fast as it all started, it had finished. The vehicle stopped but he kept on holding onto Gaara, eyes closed, body tense. Gaara turned only to see Naruto grab onto him as if his life depended on it, he smiled as he placed his hands over tan ones and separated then from his body, the warm feeling leaving him feel exposed and cold.

"The ride is over Naruto" blue eyes exposed themselves behind long lashes "unless you want to keep riding, I'm more than happy to" Naruto's eyes widened as he tried to get off the vehicle.

"I-I'm good! Thanks" a tug on his lips as he saw the panic stricken face. "Uh ...where are we exactly?" he saw Naruto look around as some people just stared at the blond with curiosity.

Naruto searched the area only to see little people passing by, there was a shore close ahead and many boats passing by back and forth. "We're in a park" Naruto turned to look at the redhead with confusion.

"Park? But there's water right there and boats and ...and" he heard Gaara laugh soft, he only crossed his arms and made a face that made his cheeks blow up.

"What's so funny?"

"You" he began to walk, Naruto followed. "True, there is water and boats, however, you haven't seen the rest of the place."

They both walked a great amount, had he not dressed casual, he would of been been sticking out like a sore thumb. He felt like a ninja as he hid behind trees and took caution in his step. It was like they were taking a freaking hike with the amount of distance they were from here and where he had parked his car. He couldn't help but feel envy for the redhead as he saw the blue eyed teen smile on occasion or even laugh.

Sasuke saw the fascinated look that Naruto wore which only made him smile at the blonde's naivety. His heart felt lighter at watching the one person that could only make him feel this happy, make him feel _whole_. He frowned as he heard Gaara laugh softly, entranced by Naruto as well. could he really let Naruto go as he had said?

"Do you want to see the deers?"

"There's deers?" his heart gave another light sensation as he watched the blond give another expression. They walked to a more grassy area as they sat quietly to watch the deers. "You know," Sasuke stood silent behind a tree as he tried to hear the blond "when we were little, my friend Shikamaru Nara, and I would camp outside his backyard. His mom had told us a story of how the Nara family were like protectors of deers and gave them the power to use the shadows to manipulate others. The next day I asked Obaa-chan if there was any family history of ours or myths"

"Are there?"

"She told me that the Uzumaki's were able to contain demon foxes or something" Naruto began to pull off some grass as he talked "my grandpa said that we could also control frogs and could move as fast as lightning. Because of what Obaa-chan and Pervy-sage told me, I went and got this" The blond lifted his shirt slightly to show part of a swirl tattoo just bellow his bellybutton; Gaara hadn't notice before, neither had Sasuke.

"What happened after you showed them that?" Naruto laughed as he remembered.

"Knowing that I was 12 at the time and needed an adult's permission Obaa-chan thought it was fake ...once she found out that Shino's older brother, Torune- 18 at the time- had accompanied us and given permission for all of us, Obaa-chan beat me so hard I couldn't move my body for three days." he laughed slightly as he shook his head. "Man, in those three days she lectured me by saying that I ruined my body and wouldn't be able to donate blood if anything were to happen to her" there was silence as Naruto looked at Gaara. "and your tattoo?"

Gaara's hand unintentionally touched his forehead where the kanji was "We were all 15 and Kiba had dragged all three of us to get a tattoo days after he'd gotten his with his sister Hana. Neji refused to get one while me and Uchiha got one. I got this since," he hesitated for a moment, a small bitter smile forming "since Ino had tagged along and picked it for me" Gaara saw Naruto look down at the grass, a heavy weight was placed in his heart a he thought of Ino. He smiled none the less as he got up and looked down at sparkling blue eyes. "C'mon, two more stops"

This time, riding on the Harley was less of a life or death experience than the first. He still held on to the auburn haired teen tightly, but now he was able to ride without closing his eyes. They came to a stop in front of Mieji Shrine. Naruto's heart felt heavy as he looked at the temple. He sighed silently as he thought of ebony eyes and dark raven colored hair.

Snow falling down his uncovered head, his white skin paler than usual as he shivered and sat there waiting for him to come. He was only wearing a light jacket but it still warmed his heart to know that this one person was crazy enough to wait for him during this type of weather.

_No, don't think of Sasuke!_ He lectured himself as he shook his head. _You're with Gaara, so stop thinking of Sasuke._

"Naruto, let's go inside" Naruto nodded and followed the redhead inside.

He could remember how he bought a three dollar coffee for him. A small smirk formed as he remembered those blue piercing eyes look at him.

_"Here"_ He looked at the blond who was holding a small cup of- what he assumed- coffee. He was hesitant to take it and Naruto noticed. _"It's not poison, it's only a three dollar cup of coffee"_

_"Tch, are you trying to steal from me? Three dollars for that crap?"_

_"Just shut up and drink"_ Naruto said as he took a hold of his own coffee. He looked at his own coffee and smelled it, it actually smelled pretty good. Naruto looked at him and huffed in frustration at what he was doing. _"You want to know why the coffee costs three dollars?" _he looked up at the blond as said blond walked through the small hallway ahead of them.

"Sir, your coffee" the voice of his driver brought him back to reality. He took the cup and drank it. He frowned as he felt something _missing_, it tasted different without being with Naruto. He stayed in his car, not wanting to be seen by Naruto or Gaara.

As they entered inside, he saw a lot more people than he had the last time he was here. "Do you want some?" he turned his gaze to aquamarine eyes and at the direction of the coffee machine. His heart weighed even more as he remembered what happened the last time he was here.

As he looked at what was in front of him, the sense of serenity over took him. His eyes lit brightly as the moon shined down on him. The night was dark and yet the lights from down below made the night look so beautiful. He saw from the side of his eyes that Sasuke smiled. The Uchiha actually had a nice smile.

_"Was I right or was I right." _he said, not tearing his stare from the moon. He heard Sasuke scoff lightly as he chuckled quietly at the Uchiha's expression.

_"I assume you come here often"_ it was a whisper that Sasuke asked, his heart gave a heavy weigh. He smiled bitterly as he looked down. He then turned to look at Sasuke. The Uchiha heir looked back at him with concerned eyes that made him feel slightly lighter, he could see a slight color of pink on Sasuke. _"Na-Naruto?" _Sasuke stuttered as he looked back at him. Ebony eyes searching for what he was thinking, seeing that the Uchiha had the same eyes as him. Could Sasuke actually see his pain too?

_"More than you can imagine" _he said softly as he remembered the long days of staying up here, crying his eyes out as he called out his father's name, his mother's name and repeating the words "Please come back, I miss you"

_"It really is a nice view Naruto"_ He turned quickly to look at the Uchiha once he heard Sasuke say that. What he saw was so much more surprising than what he had expected. Naruto was looking at a profile of Sasuke Uchiha…_smiling_, looking so….so attractive as the moon shined down on his perfectly pale face as small smile graced his soft features. _No, don't think that! _He saw Sasuke turn to face him and look at him questioningly. His chest gave a loud beat, was he ...was he starting to actually like Sasuke?

"Naruto?" he was brought back as Gaara looked at him with concern.

"Sorry. No thanks, I don't think I'll be able to sleep later if I drink coffee" Gaara nodded as Naruto looked at the floor.

"I want to ride the gondola, come with me" Naruto nodded with a small smile. As they made their way up the stairs. Naruto could feel his stomach churn with guilt as he looked out the window of the cart.

The feel of Sasuke's warmth against him made him smile slightly. He mused silently as he remembered Sasuke saying that he came without anyone noticing because he didn't want to flaunt his money. He actually felt honored at the thought, even though it lacked common sense. He had to admit, the Uchiha was smart but he wasn't _common sense _smart.

His mind wasn't with Gaara, it hadn't been since the start, it was on Sasuke. Whether he wanted or not, he was thinking of Sasuke. Thinking of how the mere scent of the Uchiha made his heart beat in anticipation; his touch putting him in a new level of high(the good kind).

"...first time?" he was barely listening which only made it worse as he tried to figure out what Gaara had said just moments ago. He tried his luck.

"No" Gaara said nothing more. He saw the blond looking as if in deep thought. He could feel something hot run through his veins that made him angry and possessive. He said nothing more as he watched out the window, his heart feeling heavy.

Naruto sighed as he looked around the cart, the same cart he was in with Sasuke the last time he was here. His eyes wandered from the window to the ceiling and the seat. He squinted as he tried to read the letter on the wall. He felt something jump to his throat as he read:

**Sasuke U. & Naruto U.**

* * *

Day had come to an end as they rode to their last stop. He smirked as he saw the car once more. _You might be able to be unseen by Naruto, but not me. _He went faster as he made a quick turn, the car followed as well. He saw their last destination as he came to a stop on the driveway. He turned to tell Naruto they were here only to frown as he felt those hands leave his body before he could even say anything.

His eyes scanned the area as he saw Sasuke's car park itself close by and hide, he smirked before taking off his helmet. He took hold of the tan hand as he felt that warm sensation wash over him once more and pulled him inside.

Extravagant couldn't even define how the house looked like. If he hadn't stepped foot inside Sasuke's own house, he would of thought that Gaara owned the biggest house ever to exist. In life. His eyes traveled here and there as he tried to memorize every aspect of the household. There were no words exchanged as Naruto just admired silently as Gaara guided him to his living room.

"Sit if you want, I'll be right back" spoke Gaara, Naruto nodded as he absorbed everything round him, taking off his gloves and earmuffs, leaving his brightly orange scarf on along with his jacket. He stood there as he looked at the paintings, the ornaments and the pictures that were placed on the furniture.

In total, he counted six picture frames on top of the fireplace. Three were of the redhead when he was little, two of his pre-teen years with Ino- one where Ino kissed Gaara on the cheek and another were Ino and Gaara were sleeping behind a blanket. There was also another picture of the present Gaara with the rest of the F4.

One of the three pictures of young Gaara contained what looked like a family picture- a man that had the exact looks as Gaara with dark brick red hair, a petite woman with brown hair and a soft friendly smile, a tall 11 year old brunette that looked like Gaara as well and a pretty seven year old girl that had sandy blond colored hair.

Another picture had a young Gaara with the other two kids that, Naruto assumed, were his siblings. The third picture was of Gaara sitting on the lap of an elder woman. A relative, maybe?

Naruto sighed as he sat on the couch and closed his eyes. Being here made him feel as if he was intruding, like he didn't belong. He sighed again as dark murky colored bangs covering ebony eyes came to his mind. "Damn it, get out of my head" he muttered as he shook his head.

"You sure you're okay?" Naruto turned only to see Gaara walk back in with a tray; two cups of tea placed on the tray along with sweet dumplings. The aquamarine eyes showed concern which made the ends of his lips tug upward.

"Yeah, I was just looking at the pictures you have of Ino." blue eyes watched as a frown placed itself on the taller teen's face. His brows furrowed as he saw Gaara look away in what seemed almost like anger.

"I meant to take off her pictures" it was a mumble but it still confused the blond even more.

"But ...but I thought she was your precious person?"

"Not anymore"

"But, that just ain't right. I mean she-"

"Naruto, drop it!" he jumped at the sudden outburst but said nothing more as he looked at the floor. Gaara only sighed in frustration as he ruffles his hair back.

"I'm sorry"

Gaara scoffed as he looked at the blond. "You're sorry? If everything worked out as being sorry, then why would there be laws in the world, why would there be police?" Naruto looked up as he remembered Sasuke saying that to him. He could hear that deep cocky voice he used when he first met him. He smiled to himself as he remembered the first time he had met the Uchiha and stood up to him. How high and mighty he thought of himself ...and how much he's changed from the cocky inconsiderate Uchiha that he was. A heavy feeling set itself inside him as he remembered the hurt in Sasuke's voice when he was at the park. Gaara watched as Naruto's eyes showed a feeling of longing; again, he could feel himself become possessive of Naruto. He watched as the feeling sunk in even deeper. He never would of thought he was the possessive type until now. Gaara sighed as he sat next to Naruto. "I see now why Sasuke is very possessive of you"

Naruto saw the bittersweet expression that Gaara wore as he said that. Green-blue eyes searched his azure colored eyes, a hot pooling sensation began to form at the pit of his stomach as he saw Gaara's face move closer. He swallowed hard as he looked into those lonely, sad eyes, his throat tightened as he swallowed even more.

"Naruto ...Please, Naruto, stay-"

_"-stay by my side" _the warmth he felt as he was pulled into Sasuke's arms, his soft uncertain voice that gave him comfort and made him feel loved. The way Sasuke's hot breath touched his skin and made him shiver. He looked at the person in front of him only to see that it was not the murky haired teen that he wanted and had recently developed feelings for but the redheaded teen that he had abhorred feelings for since the beginning. He stood in quick haste as panic rose, leaving Gaara looking at empty space.

"This is Ino-san, right? She was even pretty when she was younger" an excuse to hide the scarlet color on his face as he took hold of the picture frame from the table.

Gaara was left there to look at the empty space where Naruto sat. He was left in a shock state as he blinked slowly at what just had happened. He tried to smile away what the blond had just done as he stood up and looked at the picture behind Naruto's shoulder.

The picture contained of a younger looking Ino that held on to Gaara's neck a she pressed herself against his back. His heart gave a heavy tug as he looked at the picture. That was during the time he had figured out that he didn't just love Ino as a sister, but loved her as something more. How he wanted to protect her and be with her because she made him feel _wanted_, made him finally feel _loved_.

"How is she anyway?" the whispered voice of Naruto made him realize the truth. The hard painful truth that Ino ...

"Ino married Sai just two days ago" he looked at the floor as he remembered getting the invitation along with a separate letter. He smiled bitterly as he remembered word for word.

_Dear Gaara,_

_I am going to marry Sai in just a week from now. I won't visit anymore since I'll be moving to Lilai with Sai. I'm sorry for ever making you feel as if I deceived you. Gaara ...that day, the day of my birthday, when you kissed me ...I'm sorry Gaara, that was just a spur of the moment. Please, don't be angry. I know that you'll find someone else, someone better. I saw the way you looked at Naruto, please, move forward and find someone that you'll love._  
_~Ino._

He looked up and saw blue eyes look at him with wide eyes. The light sensation overwhelming his whole body as those eyes stared into his own, into his whole being. He tried to give a smile only to sit on the couch once more, Naruto followed.

"Do you still love her?" he'd ask himself that question over and over ever since he got that letter. Did he still love her? He furrowed his brows as he tried to come up with the conclusion.

"When I came back, I found out something about myself," he looked Naruto "I found out that Ino was my first love, but I wasn't her first love. She only saw me as her brother, as an important person that she loved." he smiled slightly "There is a difference between loving someone and being in love with someone. I guess I never understood that till now." he sighed as he felt his chest feel tight once more. "I felt weak, useless and it only angered me but then, I thought of you"

Naruto's eyes widened slightly "M-Me?" Gaara nodded and smiled lightly.

"Because of you, I'll be able to move on from Ino" Naruto smiled. A silence then set in as they sat there, no words exchanged.

"You know," Naruto broke the silence as he concentrated on anything but the redhead's face. "even if you move on," he sighed. "even though you're moving on, there will always be a strong bond between you two, just like ...just like …." _just like me and Sasuke. _He chose not to finish and let the sentence hang in the air. He turned only to see that Gaara had fallen asleep. He looked at the auburn haired teen and smiled. Naruto watched as Gaara's chest heaved upward and downward as he breathed, the way his eyelashes vibrated slightly and how his dark red blood hair cascaded to his closed eyes. It made his breath hitch as he watched Gaara. He sighed as he not only saw Gaara, but was reminded of Sasuke's own sleeping form. "Thank you." he whispered as he looked at the sleeping body. "I have to move on too." he got up "Good-bye, Gaara" he turned heel to leave only to feel a warm hand take a loose hold of his wrist. He turned his head only to see Gaara, still asleep, holding onto his wrist.

"Naruto ..." mumbled the redhead, it made Naruto's hear pound as he heard his name being called out by the teen. He swallowed hard as he looked at the peaceful face. Gaara let go as his hand fell to the floor, Naruto smiled in sadness as he left.

* * *

He watched outside the house as he tried to see what was going inside. He had been waiting for half an hour already and it only irritated him even more as he tried to jump over the concrete wall that was Gaara's "fence". He kicked the wall out of frustration as he thought of what would be happening in that house between Gaara and Naruto. It just wasn't fair! _Fair? You want to talk about fair when you're the least fair of this world? _It was a voice in the back of his head that was lecturing him, it only angered him more, but knew that the voice was right. When was he ever fair? Since the beginning, he always acted like an arrogant bastard that would put people into place if they were to go against him and his sayings. Always unfair to those that were less than him. Why would anything be fair to him, when he never was? Frustrated, he kicked the wall once more and got into his car in a haste fashion. The driver looked at him in question as he only looked out the window and glared. "Just take me home" the car drove away.

* * *

He was alone in the house. He was always alone in this house. Alone and feeling empty as he looked around the darkened room. He sighed as he felt a heavy weight push down on his heart. Naruto had left five minutes ago and was now left disappointed. He had pretended to fall asleep as to not hear anymore of the painful memories of Ino, another, however, was to see what Naruto would do if he had fallen asleep. He was left with an empty feeling as he only heard Naruto thank him and say good-bye to him. As he felt Naruto leave, impulse over took him and grabbed on to him so that he wouldn't leave. It seemed, however, that he couldn't force Naruto to stay. He sighed as he looked at the floor.

He could still feel the piercing gaze Naruto gave him every time he would look at him. The way his heart would pound hard by just the _touch_ of the blond. He knew, however, that Naruto was sidetracked. Sidetracked by the thought of Sasuke Uchiha. He saw the way Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, the heated arguments they had with one another that showed more than just hatred or dislike, but _interest_. He saw that Naruto still had feelings for him, he had hoped that he could move on with Naruto, knew that he felt the same as Naruto did for him. However, he saw now, that it wasn't that simple. He sighed as he looked at the room once more. Something, however, caught his eye; brightly colored earmuffs and gloves. He took hold of them only to smile, he knew what to do.

* * *

He growled as he pressed on the buttons hard. He had come home only to find his house empty. Itachi had left that night for reasons unknown along with Kisame and his parents were never home anyway. He had called up Kiba and Neji over so that he wouldn't be alone. It was only 11 which meant that Kiba and Neji were merely hanging around clubs and raves at the time. The nighttime was when Kiba was on the prowl, dragging Neji along as his wing man. They had agreed to come only to find Sasuke turning on the PlayStation.

"You're going to break another control" commented the long haired brunette, his hair in a ponytail, as he played chess with Kiba. Kiba, at hearing this, ran to where Sasuke was only to take the black controller from the Uchiha's hands.

Sasuke gave a threatening glare as he looked at the tattooed teen's hands, Kiba reluctantly gave the controller back in quick haste and resumed his game with Neji.

"Who does he think he is?" he growled out as he pushed the buttons angrily. Kiba looked back as he frowned, Neji only smiled sympathetically.

"Dude! He's going to break another one of my controllers!" whined the Inuzuka in a hushed whisper, Neji smiled as he looked at both Kiba and Sasuke.

"You can buy another one" commented the brunette with the high ponytail.

"But why do _I_ have to buy them?" Neji rolled his eyes as he moved his knight.

"How dare he just ...that cocky bastard" again, he growled out in frustration as he held tighter to the control. He could feel the anger flow through his pulsing veins as he thought of Gaara. He pressed harder on the buttons as he tried to make his character kick the PC player. Once he was left with just one character he heard his phone ring and glow as well as Neji's and Kiba's phone. They all looked at the message at the same time only to read the same words:

_Meet me at the soccer field in 5 min- GS_

Sasuke growled out at the message. _Fine, you want to play, I'll play. _He grabbed his coat, not caring if Neji and Kiba followed or not, and headed toward the door with only Gaara being plastered on the wall as his only thought.

He finally reached the soccer field where he found the redhead standing in the middle of the grassy area, just gazing at the stars, a ball placed just underneath his left foot. His anger raised even more just knowing that just minutes ago, the redhead had been with Naruto.

"Kono imi wa, Sabaku wa nanidesu ka?*" Gaara turned only to look at glaring ebony eyes. He smirked at the knowledge of knowing that it would piss Sasuke off. He had to do this now, he needed to show the Uchiha that he was merely ignoring his true feelings for the blond.

"Such impolite manners of not greeting your friend, Uchiha"

"_Impolite_? You want to talk about impolite?" the Uchiha got closer to Gaara's personal space, Gaara didn't seem to show any signs of discomfort or anger, merely the smirk that was placed on his face.

"Should we talk about my date with Naruto then?"

"Are you trying to mock me?" the ebony eyes that belonged to the dark haired teen turned a frightening red, it only made Gaara's smirk widen as he started to bounce the soccer ball with the tip of his shoe.

"Mock is not the word, just inform." Gaara sighed as he shook his head "the wretched idiot was such a bore, I was trying hard to keep myself awake. I would of thought that he was more ravening seeing how he acts with you, but it seems he's nothing more than a common low-life that doesn't know where his place in this world is, don't you agree?" the expression the redhead had on his face made the Uchiha teen just want to punch the living daylights out of him.

"A common low-life?" spat the Uchiha, Gaara chuckled lowly as if it was a completely normal conversation they were talking about, still paying with the ball, rolling it back and forth; up and down.

"That would be the courteous way of naming him, but yes. The damn idiot can't take a hint of wanting to be alone. You know, he kept offering himself to me and clinging on to me like some feeble girl, he was so embarrassing to watch that he wasn't even worth a pity fuck"

"Gaara, stop" Neji tried to intervene but Gaara ignored him.

"The most pathetic part was when he talked about bonds and all that nonsense. He merely put me to sleep with that bull. Pity, I really thought that he would at least keep my mind off Ino, but he's just a useless moron that can't keep my interests up." he sighed as he suddenly laughed mockingly. "The only thing that was good about that pathetic date was the tattoo he showed me that's just above him groin" he smirked at the Uchiha as he began to walk away with the ball.

Sasuke couldn't resist the hot intense anger that flowed through his body, the way his knuckles whitened and how his jaw clenched as he watched Gaara walk away. "You bastard. How could you say that?" Sasuke ran toward Gaara, his only motive to throw Gaara to the ground. "How could you do that to Naruto!" he was close behind him as he tried to get hold of the redhead, said redhead swiftly zigzagged away from the dark haired teen as he ran to the other side of the field, ball still closely being hit.

"What's wrong Uchiha? I thought you didn't want Naruto anymore. Didn't you want to expel him because I had taken him from you? He's mine now isn't he, so I can do whatever satisfies me with him!" he gave a cocky smile as he kicked the ball toward Sasuke's face.

"You asshole! I still care for him!" Sasuke dodged the ball diligently as he ran faster and faster toward the redhead. Sweat ran down the Uchiha's face as his eyes glowed blood red, his anger fueled as Gaara's words became more mocking. Finally, he reached close enough to grab hold of the teen's clothing and grabbed him to throw on the grass. Gaara struggled as he tried to get up but was stopped as he felt weight on top of him. He looked up and saw angry blood red eyes look at him.

"I didn't quite hear you, Uchiha, say it again" he felt a strong blow hit his cheek. He restrained himself from moaning in pain as he looked again at ebony eyes and smiled in a cocky manner. "what was that?"

"I still care about him! Don't," he gave another punch "you dare, play with his emotions!" he kept punching and punching even when he could feel liquid come out of his knuckles, he did not stop.

"Sasuke!" he felt an arm wrap around his waist and pull him back and away from Gaara. Gaara only laughed once he was off him.

"You bastard! Let me go- damn it! Fuck you Gaara!" he saw Gaara get up with the help of Kiba, a smirk still placed on his face.

"I hope," he wiped away the blood that trickled down from his forehead and down. "you stop ignoring your feelings for him"

Neji still held on to Sasuke, he had stopped resisting as he looked at Gaara with angered and curious eyes. "What the _fuck _are you talking about?" Gaara walked closer as he stared the Uchiha down.

"For an Uchiha, you're fucking thick-headed aren't you" it wasn't a question, it was a fucking _statement _that made Sasuke's anger rise even more. "You can't let him go, so don't fucking lie to my face when I've known you for all these years"

Finally, Neji let him go, leaving Sasuke to walk away in anger, knowing full well that the violin prodigy was right. Kiba and Neji looked at the redhead in shock, said maroon haired teen only smirked as he spit out the blood that was stuck in his throat.

"A little reckless don't you think?" Gaara's eyes tinkled as he looked at the long haired teen.

"How was I suppose to make Sauke figure it out?" he crossed his arms as he watched Sasuke leave. "Besides, he ripped my bear, a six year old doesn't forget those things."

"Dude, I now forgive your ass" Gaara winced at the pain as Kiba put his arm around him but smiled none the less.

* * *

It was late at night, midnight as he looked at his clock, he sighed as he felt tired and out of energy. Thankfully, everyone was asleep so there was no episode of being interviewed by good cop and bad cop in his own house. He only laid on his bed as he tried to empty his mind of all thought, it wasn't working. No matter how many times he tried to close his eyes, he would not stop looking back at jet black eyes that made his heart beat quickly and his breathing thin. He saw the way Sasuke had looked at him when they were on the beach. How he could feel Sasuke's warmth on top of him, the feel of Sasuke's skin touching his clothed body. His mind went _further_ of what happened that day in Doplhin island. As he saw the ivory skin that belonged to the young Uchiha, he could not help but touch the muscle that was his abdomen. The light touch that was emitted from Naruto's own fingertips made Sasuke shiver and look down at his eyes with a form of lust.

"_Naruto,"_ he breathed out temptingly, _pleadingly_. It made Naruto's blood rush as he felt Sasuke's head lower to his neck. Naruto was now trembling under Sasuke's own touch, ivory hands teasing his body, his chest. It was hard not to let out a breathy moan, he resisted with all his might.

"_Oh, god"_ moaned the blond as he felt an experienced mouth suck at his neck and bite, small amounts of blood seeping from his skin. It made him shiver as he looked into those lustful eyes that looked at his own breathy face. _"Ss-Sasuke"_ he whimpered as his hands touched soft spiky hair that was jet blue.

The phone rang only to wake him up from his slumber. He scrambled to his feet and ran to the house phone so not to wake anyone up and answered in a hushed tone. "Who is this?" he looked at the caller I.D. and saw the name Uchiha. He growled as he put the phone back to his ears. "Teme! Do you know what time it is? Waking me up at this time!" he felt his face burn as the images ran through his mind. "What d-"

"Naruto!" that voice, he knew, didn't belong to the Uchiha. It made his sentence stop as he heard the voice of the other line, his mind raising questions to why it wasn't Sasuke on the other line. "Listen, Naruto-"

"Where's Sasuke?" everything around him stopped. His mind fogged with the safety of the teen, his heart sped up in panic once he heard the other.

"Sasuke" there was a dead silence on the other line which only infuriated the blond.

"Damn it, Kiba, where is he?"

"Naruto, Sasuke's in the hospital. He's at the Leaf University Hospital, please, come quick." as he heard those words echo in his mind, a heavy feeling overcome his whole body. He did not hear the phone drop to the floor, nor did he hear the other line call out for him. His mind went into a state of shock, as his whole body went numb.

* * *

The streets, the lights, even the sound of the cars honking his way couldn't stop him from running to the hospital. His breathing was already heavy and unsteady, his legs hurting from not stopping, he ignored the screams that his muscles were giving for him to stop. Finally, he had reached the hospital; he ran inside and went to the front desk, gasping and sweating as he tried to speak. "Ss-Ssasuke! Where ….room number! Where is it?" the woman at the reception only stared at him as if he was going crazy, he didn't care, he needed to see Sasuke. Now. "Where is he?" the woman jumped as she typed on the computer in front of her.

"He's on the second floor, room 723. but sir-" Naruto didn't stay long to hear the rest. Once he heard the room number, he ran to the direction as he scanned the numbers in fear. How did he get hurt? What happened? He began to feel tears form behind his lids as he thought of not being able to see Sasuke anymore. He finally found the room number and opened the door in haste fashion as he entered the room.

"Sasuke!" everyone in the room turned their heads as they took on the blonde's appearance. He merely wore an orange fleece sweater, pajama pants and sneakers. Sweat ran down his face as he panted heavily, hair pointing out everywhere. Naruto's eyes spotted the bed that contained the limp body that was Sasuke. He felt something constrict inside his throat as he saw an oxygen mask placed in top of his mouth and nose, wires connected to his body and machines. "Sasuke?" he stood there as he watched with dread. He looked at the people in front of him. "What happened to him?" he saw Kiba shake his head as he looked at the floor as did Neji, Gaara frowned.

"Naruto" he looked at aquamarine eyes that gave sympathy, tears only rolled down his tan face. Gaara sighed as he ruffled his hair "Sasuke is in a fatal state."

"What?" a choked response that made Gaara's heart stop. He couldn't stand looking at the blond like this, it only made him feel worse.

"The damn brooding Uchiha left the house saying he needed to see you, that he needed to tell you something." Neji sighed as he took hold of Sasuke's wired hand. "He got into a car crash with some man. The guy hit and ran" Neji's voice began to break as he looked at his cousin. Naruto looked back the the pale face that belonged to Sasuke as he heard the beeping sound of the machine that was recording his pulse. Naruto's legs gave out as he fell to the floor and began to weep as he hid his tears from everyone else.

"Sasuke, how ….how could this happen?" he tried to wipe away the tears as he lifted his head and walked to Sasuke's bed. "You dumb-ass!"

"It's okay, Naruto." Kiba put his hand on his shoulder only for Naruto to tremble as he looked at Sasuke.

"No, it's not okay." he whispered as he shook his head "He ….oh god! he- the damn bastard asked me to say it- to say those two words if ….if I really-damn it! I wanted to say it! I wanted to!" he kicked the chair that was next to the Uchiha's bed and hit his head on the wall. "Sasuke ….I should of said it." the tears fell down from his eyes, down to his cheeks and to the floor. "I'm sorry, I should of told you"

"Why didn't you Usuratonkachi?" his heart stopped as he heard the deep voice say in a caring tone. His eyes widened in shock as he heard that voice. He slowly turned and saw the his eyes opened as a smirk was placed on that arrogant face. He stared in pure disbelief as he gaped at the teen in front of him.

"Sasu-" the blonde's expression changed from one of disbelief to one of anger. As he closed in on the Uchiha and punched him on the shoulder. "Teme!" the blonde growled as he tried to huff away the tears that were still there. "You jerk! I was worried about you!" he turned as he looked at the other three that smiled in amusement. "And you three! What the hell man?" he narrowed his eyes at all of them. "What was the whole point of this?" Kiba and Neji laughed as they just pointed at a smiling Gaara.

"Don't look at us! It was Panda's idea!" laughed Kiba as he pointed at the redhead. Gaara only put his hands up in defense as he sighed amusingly.

"I had to show Sasuke here I was right." he looked at the two other brunettes and at the door. "I'll be leaving first." the maroon haired teen headed for the door, minutes later, Neji and Kiba followed, leaving Naruto alone with Sasuke.

There was an awkward silence between the two as they stayed there. Naruto tried to look anywhere but the Uchiha as he felt the intense stare from said Uchiha. He could feel himself get hot as he felt Sasuke's eyes on him, why couldn't he look somewhere else?

"Naruto" the other didn't respond or moves his eyes, merely kept looking at the floor as a pink tint spread through his cheeks. "Naruto" he called out much stronger, again, the blond said nothing or even looked at him. "Dobe!"

"What do you want!" the glare Naruto gave him made him smirk as light sensation overwhelmed his chest.

"You don't answer me when I call your name but when I insult you? There really is something wrong with you" he smirked again as he saw the pout that the blond gave.

"Bastard!" Sasuke only sniggered softly.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?"Naruto's brows furrowed

"Tell you what?" the Uchiha smirked.

"You said you should of told me something, were you referring to our conversation two days ago?" he saw Naruto blush as he huffed air into his cheeks, he narrowed his eyes at Uchiha

"I'm leaving!" Sasuke smirked at the action

"Naruto …." the blond stopped as he looked at those coal-black eyes that made Naruto's heart beat fast. Naruto tried to look away but could not.

"I ….I have to go" the blond left, Sasuke gave a ghost of a smile as his whole body gave a light sensation. He knew now that he wouldn't let Naruto go. Not anymore.

* * *

He watched as a small boy tried to get something to eat from the candy machine. The child was no more than three feet tall seeing how his small fingertips just barely touched the buttons to insert the code of a snack. He heard the pack fall to the vent so that the child could get the snack, the way the small child looked at the pack of gummy bears made his smile slightly. What took him by surprise was not the look he had for obtaining the bag, but the way he had actually ran to a more sickly looking boy and actually gave him half of the bag. He saw the other boy smile brightly and gave the other an innocent peck to the mouth, the other blushed. Gaara smiled in a bitter way as he turned heel and sighed as he remembered the way Naruto acted when he thought that Sasuke had been hurt. He knew it would probably hurt him, he was ready for it, or so he thought. He couldn't stop the pain that was giving off in his chest. Would he really be able to withstand seeing Naruto and Sasuke together? He sighed as he looked up at the stars.

* * *

"Man, I should be up in my rooftop watching the clouds, not escorting you to the movie store."

"Stop complaining you lazy-ass"

A mumbled "troublesome" was emitted from the taller teen as they made their way to the busy streets. It was early noon and Naruto was on his way to the movie store, along with a very indolent Nara. Hinata was still in the hospital and the only one to be free at this time was Shikamaru, to the lazy teen's misfortune. Naruto frowned as he looked at his friend. It had hit him today as he walked with Shikamaru, that, because of the childish "soap opera drama" that was going on in his life, he was slowly drifting away from his friends, with the exception of Hinata and Lee.

_Why can't I have a normal life?_ Asked the blond he sighed miserably. Normally, he wouldn't complain as long as he had ramen in the house and his health (and his good-looks but he _always_ had that), but now …..he wouldn't call his life "normal" as any other person. Sure, he knew his life was never "normal" but now, it seemed that he was beyond the point of no return, or maybe he was feeling like this because of what happened yesterday? He sighed once more. "Shika-"

"Shh!" the other covered his mouth as he scanned his surroundings, Naruto felt his entire body tense as he saw his friend look paranoid, it meant only one thing: there was something wrong. "There's someone following us." he whispered as he took hold of his shirt and pulled him slowly, step by step. They were quiet as they walked cautiously. "C'mon, walk faster, keep your ears open for any sound"

Naruto could feel his pulse rising as he tried to concentrate on any kind of suspicious noise, after only two minutes, Naruto heard footsteps. He tried to turn only to see the warning look from Shikamaru as if saying "Don't". He swallowed hard as he came to a stop along with Shikamaru. They stood there for a moment as the bushes rustled, the turned only to see empty streets. "Alright, come out! Why are you following us!" the rustling continued but no one came out. Naruto growled but Shikamaru only held his arm out.

"Don't do anything stupid!"

"C'mon out you coward!" Shikamaru made a sound that was between a disapproving grunt and a sigh.

"Naruto, you idiot"

"I prefer to use the word "Dobe" for instances like this" Naruto knew the voice all too well, he turned and saw that smug smirk that he always wore.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" his voice came out breathy which caused him to kick himself mentally. Why was he acting like this? He tried to muster an angered face which only caused the Uchiha's smirk to widen. "Can't you see I'm with my friend?" Shikamaru said nothing, only looked at the sky and back at the raven haired colored teen, nodded at his presence as did Sasuke.

"I'll be taking him away from you" Shikamaru only stared, a smile then formed as he put his hands inside his pockets of his jacket.

"Don't let old lady Tsunade catch you with him" it was a warning for Sasuke as he took hold of the resistant blond.

"What the- let me go, Teme! Shikamaru, you ass! I'm your friend!" the other only sighed.

"So troublesome. I'm going home. I'll call you later Naruto" and he left on the opposite direction of Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto was left shocked and speechless as he watched Shikamaru's back walk away. He was being dragged by Sasuke and pushed into a car. He looked around the car and saw the taller teen sit next to him, blocking one of his exits. He was going to open the other door only to feel a hand take hold of his wrist. The hand was cold, but he knew that that wasn't the reason why he shivered at the touch. "You're not going anywhere today Naruto," Naruto was about to respond back only to see that Sasuke was smiling. He felt his heart pound loud as he looked into those foggy eyes that showed, what he assumed, lust. It frightened him slightly but it also thrilled him as he felt Sasuke's breath on his ear. "I've planned everything out for us today. Today, you're on a date with me." Naruto blinked as he felt a sudden rush of blood flow to his cheeks. He tried to refrain the blush as he looked out the window with a slight frown.

"How long were you waiting?"

Sasuke smirked behind his hand as he looked out the window "I don't know what you're talking about." there was an exasperated sigh from the blond as he took hold of his hands. Sasuke could feel his chest give a sudden elation as the warmth that was Naruto gave out to his own cold skin. The warmth gave him a sudden rush to his heart, finally being able to feel after being in the cold for such a long time.

"Your hands are cold, how long have you been waiting?" the Uchiha mumbled something, Naruto couldn't comprehend what the teen had said. "what?" asked the blond as he let go of Sasuke's hand, Sasuke felt himself frown once the heat left his hands.

"Since you were on your way to the movie store, we'll be going to the movie theaters." blue eyes searched dark black as a smile slowly made it's way on his lips.

"Are you serious?" the Uchiha nodded as he looked out the window. "Are we going to watch a movie starring Yukie Fujikaze?" the whiskered teen's eyes shone brightly as he looked at the Uchiha, the taller teen looked at the blond questioningly as a small smile formed on his face.

"Next time" was the last answer Sasuke gave before the chauffeur parked near a cinema theater. Sasuke got out, as did the blond. The tan skinned teen stood outside the theater and gaped at the building. It was two floors high as a dome like structure was built to show a more planetarium like image. He felt a firm hand take hold of his arm only to see the stare of the Uchiha. "Let's go" the taller teen led Naruto inside only to be met with an empty cinema. The blond looked around the place only for one question to raise.

"Where is everyone?" with that question alone, Sasuke smirked all too knowingly, Naruto immediately knew the answer, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"The theater is only empty for three hours at most" Naruto felt a soft touch against his back as the dark haired teen pushed him toward the center of the lobby. "I've already paid for the movie and food hours ago, all you have to do is pick whatever you want" he watched as he saw those sparkling blue eyes look at him with contempt, he tried to resist the smile that wanted to come forth. His chest gave a loud beat as he looked at those blue eyes.

After getting whatever Naruto had wanted(Large popcorn, soda, chocolate covered raisins, skittles), Sasuke and Naruto walked through the lobby and to the second floor. They had reached another great hall to where the movies were showing. Sasuke led the blond to one of the darkened rooms and sat near the mid-center. They both waited as the room became darker and the screen in front of them became a bright white. As they waited, Sasuke saw the whiskered teen begin to eat the buttered popcorn, Sasuke took out the bag of sour gummy worms and began to slowly eat them as well.

"Maa, Teme, what are we watching?" the Uchiha didn't look back at the blond, only at the screen as the previews began to play.

"The Pianist"

"What's it about?"

Sasuke took a bite of his sour worm as he responded. "A Jewish musician from Poland as he lives the hardships during World War II" Naruto stared at the Uchiha questioningly but said nothing more as they watched the movie in silence. There were times where he would feel Sasuke's stare on him, mostly the times when Wladyslaw, the main character, would play the piano, most pieces that he heard Shikamaru play as well. He never knew he would get into a historical movie like this. He was mostly into comedy movies, a bit scared of horror movies and never had a like for documentaries or war movies, however, The Pianist changed his opinion on War movies altogether. He felt himself tear up slightly as he saw how the main character played Chopin, his hands playing quickly. As a trickle of water rolled down, he felt a hand on top of his own and squeeze lightly. He turned only to see Sasuke's eyes look at him with comprehension, Naruto smiled and looked back at the screen.

* * *

"Why are we at the hospital?" the other made no intention of responding, he sighed in frustration. As the dog inside the other brunette's jacket began to whine. "Doesn't Hana work in a Pet clinic?" the other scowled.

"During the afternoons she volunteers to help the doctors of normal clinics" he peeked at the glass and saw the lobby full of people, he groaned and then looked at the brunette in front of him. "You go inside" the other raised a brow.

"Excuse me? We're here because of _your_ dog, looking for _your_ sister."

"Just, C'mon! I can't go inside with Akamaru" the other made a frustrated exhale and walked inside. Once inside, the smell of disinfectant entered his nose. He made a slight face as it overwhelmed his senses. He never liked hospitals, it was always full of sick people and smelled _too_ clean. He made his way to the reception desk and waited patiently to be helped.

"Neji-dono?" he turn once he heard his name being called only to see light colored eyes look at him questioningly, he smiled in greeting.

"Hinata-chan, pleasure to see you again. What brings you here?" he saw the girl fidget as she looked down at the floor.

"Okaa-san is very sick, she has been for two days already. The doctors are taking tests to see if there is something wrong." Neji, without even thinking twice, hugged the girl in a reassuring manner, it made the girl turn rouge as she felt someone's warmth against her.

"I hope she's alright" he let go of her and looked at her blushing face and wide eyes. She nodded hesitantly and began to push her index fingers together.

"Why are you here, Neji-dono?" he smiled as he looked at the halls in case he were to catch sight of Hana.

"I'm here to look for Kiba's older sister, she volunteers here, but I have yet to see her." he saw Hinata blush even more as she looked at the brunette.

"K-Kiba-dono is here?" Neji smiled and shook his head.

"Iie. He's outside" she nodded hesitantly, Neji sat right beside Hinata as they began to talk.

Kiba had been waiting for five minutes outside already, Akamaru was now whimpering which made him frown and feel even more impatient. "That's it" he closed the zipper on his jacket and lifted his hood up to hide the small dog and walked inside. He tried to look for the other brunette and his sister but had no such luck. He stopped once he heard a laugh he knew too well. He turned slowly only to see his friend, sitting with someone else. He walked a little to see the face of the other person and hid behind one of the pillars in the lobby. His eyes widened once he saw the face of the other person, a sensation of fury began to rise as he saw Neji's hands on the girl's hands. What the hell was he doing? He growled silently as he watched with a glare.

"Thank you, Neji-dono, it really means a lot to me" he saw her smile which made his stomach churn and feel even more angered. Kiba could tell Neji smiled as he patted her hands.

"Hinata, do you have a cell phone?" the girl nodded as a blush formed in her cheeks, he saw Neji take out a pen and took hold of her hand. Kiba scowled knowing that the brunette was writing down his phone number on her hand. He saw the girl look at his friend with a scarlet red blush, it only angered him more. He kicked the pillar in anger only to hear Neji again. "I'll call you later Hinata-chan" he saw Neji walk his way, he stood there, a frown placed on his face as he waited for the brunette. "Kiba" his eyes widened slightly at the sight of him.

"You took too long, did you find Hana?" he raised a brow as Neji shook his head. "No, of course you wouldn't" he whispered as they both went to find his sister. His anger raising but trying hard to contain it as they walked the opposite side from where Hinata was. He clenched his hands as he looked at the peaceful smile that was placed on Neji's face.

* * *

He looked out the window as they drove to their next destination. The movie had come to an end around half an hour ago, Naruto felt at peace as he looked at Sasuke. He knew that he was on a date with Sasuke, he said it himself, but knowing all this, it didn't make him nervous as he was when Gaara asked him out, in fact, he felt a sense of serenity overwhelm him.

"We're here" Naruto looked out the window only to see that they had reached a restaurant that only allowed dressy clothing. He looked at Sasuke's appearance- a dark button up shirt with a black dress jacket and black dress pants- he looked down at his own wardrobe, a black shirt along with a neon green shirt that was used as a jacket and faded jeans with his orange converse.

_There's no fucking way I'll be able to get inside that restaurant_ he looked at the dark haired teen and back at his clothes, seems Sasuke understood what he was trying to say by just the glances. The Uchiha only scoffed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Dobe, just get out of the car"

They walked inside the restaurant as he saw a petite dirty blond with her hair up in a bun, her tightly fit clothing defining her curves and big breasts. Once the blond saw Sasuke, she straightened up and smiled sweetly, her gaze never leaving that of Sasuke's, the Uchiha merely looked at the girl without any interest at all. "Hello" her voice sounded sweet and alluring, Sasuke's expressionless face did not change.

"I made reservations for two" Sasuke blinked and frowned seeing how the girl merely stared. "name- Uchiha" she hesitated as she looked at the name on a notebook that was placed on the podium.

"Um ...yes, Uchiha Sasuke" she fluttered her lashes as she looked at the Uchiha dreamily, she turned and finally saw Naruto, a frown placed itself on her face. "You can't come in" her voice changed from that sweet voice to a flat tone of disgust. Naruto's brows furrowed as he looked at green eyes that belonged to the girl. He followed the girl's gaze that only traveled to his attire.

"I asked for my table, lead us to it and stop wasting my time." he glowered at the girl who hesitated but nodded none the less. Sasuke took hold of Naruto's wrist and pulled him along. As they reached the table, Sasuke made Naruto take a seat first as he sat right across from him. He smiled and only gazed at the blond as said blond took hold of a menu and began to look over the available food. Before the dirty blond could open her mouth, Sasuke had interrupted her. "Oden and a glass of water for me, ramen and- Naruto what do you want to drink?"

Finally, he looked up and just stared at the dark-haired teen. He wasn't able to get his words out, he merely looked at the menu. After a minute of silence, he was only able to say "Sprite".

Sasuke looked at the girl with a glare "Just that, leave now" the girl left quickly. Naruto only looked at the Uchiha said teen noticed and furrowed his brows as a scowl formed. "What?" an impatient question.

"Being an Uchiha, aren't you suppose to be, oh don't know- nice?" Sasuke scoffed as he threw his arm around his chair, Naruto frown. "Itachi-san is nice-"

"Well, I'm not Itachi, am I?" Naruto saw Sasuke's intense stare be directed at him, he didn't say anything anymore and merely looked around the restaurant to peak his interest. He heard Sasuke huff and stay silent as well. They both heard the sound of plates being placed on their table. Naruto looked down as he saw the Oden dish in front of him, he frowned as his eyes traveled across the table and see that the plate of ramen that was meant for him was placed on Sasuke's side. Sasuke saw the long look he was giving as he looked at the plate of ramen, the Uchiha smirked. "What is it?"

"You know damn well what" the smirk widened. "Switch with me"

"No."

"What do you mean "No"?"

"Just like it sounds. No."

"What? Why?" Sasuke began to trace the edge of the bowl with his fingertip.

"You got to beg for it" a glint sparkled in his eyes as Naruto's own eyes widened.

"B-Beg? Why the hell would I beg?" the dark haired teen pushed the bowl closer to his side, Naruto made a small whimpering noise as he saw the bowl move farther from him.

"I know how much this..." Sasuke made a disapproving face as he looked at the continents in the bowl "food means to you, and seeing how we haven't eaten, you must be starving." Naruto only narrowed his eyes at the ivory skinned teen.

"Like hell I'm hungry! I will not beg" as if on cue, his stomach grumbled in hunger. He clenched his hands and jaw as he saw the satisfied smirk on the Uchiha, Naruto narrowed his eyes at the other. "I am not begging" Sasuke raised a brow,

"If that's the case, then I'll eat this myself" he calmly took the chopsticks that were beside him and began to take a huge portion of the noodles. Naruto stared wide-eyed as some of the noodles fell to the bowl.

"Sasuke, wait!" he stared at the pasta and Sasuke's face. He began to turn red as he saw the twinkle in Sasuke's ebony eyes. He swallowed and looked down "C-Can I have the bowl"

"No"

"The fuck? But you just said-"

"Say, "Sasuke, can I please have my ramen.""" Naruto began to turn red with embarrassment.

"Sasuke," he said it through clenched teeth. "Sasuke, watashi wa ramen o motte kudasai suru koto ga dekimasu*" the way he sounded to the raven color haired teen made him turn a slight pink color. He shoved the bowl towards Naruto as he looked away with a slight scowl.

"Just eat" he avoided the blonde's gaze as he ate, Naruto only smiled as the noodle goodness entered his mouth and bypassed to his stomach

Sasuke glanced Naruto's way only to see the way the blond would eat. At first, it disturbed him to watch the way the blond would slurp down the noodles as if it was water, as he continued watching, however, he couldn't help but to watch the way the blond smiled, how his eyes shined as he savored the flavor. Sasuke merely scoffed quietly as he ate in amusement.

"Go wait in the car, I'll be there in a couple of minutes, I just need to pay." Naruto stared at the teen in front of him as said teen began to search for his wallet.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke smirked as he looked at the blond in amusement.

"Don't want to leave without me?" Naruto narrowed his eyes as a deep rouge color seeped across his face.

"You wish! I'm leaving!"

"Wait inside the car then" Naruto looked back and scowled as he left, he could tell the bastard had a smirk plastered on his face. As he opened the door, he could feel the cold breeze hit his face, his breath visible as he breathed out. As he made his way to the car, he stopped once he made eye contact with a domineering male. His body tensed and his mind went numb as he saw the satisfied smile on the guy.

"What a cute Kitsune. You're a long way away from home, aren't cha?" he let go of the person he held and walked closer to his face. "Isn't Kitsune cute Zaku?" the other- Zaku- only scoffed. Zaku had long jet black hair that was styled upward, his eyes sharp. He was thin, or so he seemed with the buttoned up red shirt and black jeans.

"What's your relationship with him, Juugo? You're with me, remember?" Naruto could hear his heart beat loudly as he felt Juugo's touch against his body. He felt uncomfortable and disgusted as Juugo's breath hit his face.

"Don't worry Zaku, Kitsune here is just prey, a mere toy"

"Leave Juugo" he finally found his voice as he glared, the orange haired teen only smiled cruelly as his eyes twinkled. He felt his clothing being grabbed by the person in front of him, he gasped lightly as their eyes locked with each other.

"What's wrong Kitsune, don't want me touching you?" Naruto grunted as he tried to get Juugo's strong hand away from him.

"Juugo, leave the kid alone, we're going to be late" Zaku seemed impatient as he crossed his arms, he did nothing though to get the bigger male away from the blond.

"We're late already, let me have my fun" the other huge hand that belonged Juugo began to travel underneath his shirt, he tried to struggle and move that hand away. He kicked and even tried to punch the other to get him away, he only heard a deep cold laugh. "You know," Juugo's whispering made him swallow hard as he felt panic rise further, his breathing jagged and heart pounding. "the more you struggle" he licked his tan ear "the more thrill it gives me"

"Juugo! Leave the kid and let's go!" Juugo ignored the shorter teen as he pressed himself further to Naruto. Naruto could only feel a sudden disgust in his throat and churning in the pit of his stomach as he tried to push Juugo away with all his might.

"Juugo" relief overcame his body once he heard the deep threatening voice, it made Juugo tense. The orange haired male turned slowly as he met the presence of Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke stood just in front of both, holding Zaku's arms from behind his back, his left foot pushing against his back. Zaku's eyes were wide as he stared at Juugo, pleading to be helped. Sasuke's eyes could not be seen as he pulled on the taller teen's arms, but a satisfied smile spread wide.

"Seems you like to play with my date, how about I play with yours?" he began to put pressure on Zaku's back as he pulled his arms with force. Zaku began to scream as Sasuke pulled harder. "How 'bout it Juugo, should I break his arms?" another pull that made the teen scream. Juugo stared, shocked as he looked at Sasuke eyes, they glared threateningly.

"Stop! Please!" Sasuke's laugh was loud and wicked.

"Hear that, Juugo?" he pulled harder, a crack was heard as Zaku screamed in pain "he wants me to stop" another crack, another pained scream.

"Sasuke, stop!" Naruto's scream seemed to have snapped him back to his normal self as he looked up and dropped Zaku to the floor. Zaku, on the other hand, merely laid on the floor, grunting in pain, Juugo ran to Zaku's side and picked him up. Sasuke merely looked at the taller teen.

"Next time it'll be you with the broken arms, got it!" his eyes displayed a threatening red as he glared at Juugo. The other said nothing more and walked away. Sasuke's eyes turned to look at the blonde's scared ones.

"Sasuke-"

"Dobe!" Naruto jumped at the scream, he said nothing as Sasuke huffed and brushed his hair back in frustration. He walked closer to Naruto as he put his hands on the blonde's arms. "don't just stand there you idiot! What happened to "the great Uzumaki Naruto"?" Naruto only looked down, Sasuke scowled "So what, you've turned into a scaredy cat?" he smirked once he saw Naruto glare at him.

"Who are you calling a scaredy-cat?" Sasuke raised a brow as Naruto glowered. "Only reason why I didn't do anything was because I didn't want to hurt him to the point he had to go to the hospital!" Naruto crossed his arms as the fury showed on his face, Sasuke tried hard to restrain the laugh that wanted to come. He merely nodded and took him to the car.

Naruto remained quiet as the they drove to their next destination, feeling nervous and fidgety. He could not stay still, especially when he could feel Sasuke's stare on him. He tried to swallow only to feel his throat tight and dry. There were times where he would glance back at the pale teen only to see that he was composed and smirking. Bastard. When Sasuke caught his gaze, his smirk would even widen, it only made him turn away quickly as a churning started in his stomach. He began to jitter his leg without even knowing it as he felt a warmth over come his body. He felt his heart stop once he felt Sasuke's hand on his leg, a forceful touch to stop him from shaking his leg.

"We're here" he let out a breath he didn't know he held once the pale hand left his leg, however, he couldn't help the disappointment that seeped in once the hand was gone. Once he got out, the only expression he could display was confusion. Utter confusion.

"We're at your house because...?" Sasuke didn't respond as he took hold of Naruto's wrist and whisked him away to the front doors. The maids let them both in and bowed as they passed. Finally, Sasuke reached a door that was unfamiliar to the blond, he raised a brow in suspicion. "What-" he was cut short as he looked inside the room.

The room was huge and full of video games, had more games that was on the lounge room that Sasuke and the F4 would be in at school. On one side of the room, in the center of the wall, there was a 60 inch plasma television with all types of controllers that could be named. There were Dance Dance Revolution, a pool table, pinball machine, pin-pong ball table and every video game that Naruto never knew existed. The blond slowly made his way inside the room, Sasuke slowly following behind.

"I want to play this game" Sasuke looked over the blonde's shoulder only to see the title: **Street Fighter**. He smirked as he looked at the blond. He walked to a cabinet and began to take out what looked like shoes, a vest and gloves that seemed to have glowing blue circular dots all over. Naruto stared in curiosity as Sasuke handed him a pair. He looked at the object in question as he saw Sasuke put on the vest and gloves. "I have to put them on?" Sasuke nodded as he sat on the floor and took off his shoes to replace them for the shoes he had taken out.

"Put them on, these," he motioned to the things he recently put on "help the character move the way you want them to. It's almost like the Wii, but this is in a more..." he tried to think of the word "motion sensor kind of way." As Naruto tried to put on the things Sasuke gave him, said teen turned on the game consul and start the game. Naruto watched in awe as the storyline began, how Sasuke picked practice and even showed Naruto how to use the character. "C'mon, try to hit me" he smirked as he looked at the blond, _challenging_ him. Naruto lifted his leg to kick only for Sasuke to block, the characters in the game imitated the same thing.

"Cool"

"Let's see what you say after I kick your ass" Naruto smiled at the challenge.

"You're on!"

They began their match as Naruto picked Ken and Sasuke picked Ryu. The monologue between the two began in Japanese as they waited in their own fighting position. Naruto waited patiently as the high Japanese girl yelled "Fight". Naruto started with a kick, Sasuke blocked, took hold of his foot and threw him to the other side of the room. Thankfully, there were mattresses and cushions to lessen his fall. He got up and ran toward Sasuke as he threw a punch, the other ducked, stuck his foot out and tripped the blond to the floor. Naruto, however, did not fall but did a back flip. Sasuke smirked as he made a jump kick, Naruto backed away, a side kick which touched his torso. Naruto growled as he ran toward Sasuke once more but once close enough, he slid to the floor so that Sasuke would fall. The dark haired teen fell making Naruto hover over him.

"Ha!" Sasuke smirked as he took hold of the blonde's shoulder and shoved him to the floor. Before Naruto could open his eyes once more, he could feel the heavy weight that was Sasuke, straddling from his stomach. Blue eyes revealed themselves only to stare deeply into onyx colored orbs, a smirk plastered on that cocky face.

"I win" breathed out the Uchiha as sweat ran down his forehead. They were both breathing heavily, sweating and seeing that their clothing were rustled. Naruto tried to get up only to feel Sasuke's hands hold his wrist down, the Uchiha's face much closer as he held him down. The whiskered teen could feel a sensation form on the pit of his stomach, lower than where Sasuke as straddling him, it made him feel even hotter. Naruto breathed hard as he looked at Sasuke's smirk, his eyes changing to a foggy gaze. "Naruto..."

He could feel his heart pound as he looked at those piercing blue eyes staring back at him. The red tint that spread across his face could be interpreted as a blush, but he knew it was just the energy he had wasted that made his face red. He couldn't help himself as he held to the blonde's wrist tighter, Naruto below him as he breathed out in jagged patterns. He lowered his head unintentionally as he looked at those eyes, he could feel Naruto's warm breath against his lips. "Sasuke," he saw the blond swallow which only made him his heart pound even harder.

Sasuke was close, so very close as the ends of Sasuke's bangs prickled his cheeks. The churning feeling traveling lower as he felt Sasuke's lips brush his own. Only a few centimeters left ….just a little but more ….he could almost feel those burning lips be pressed against his own.

The sound of a guitar and drums playing began to reach their ears. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other in stilled silence as the music grew louder and louder. A small scream sounding, then a deep voice began to sing.

_As he came into the window  
Was a sound of a crescendo  
He came into her apartment_

_He left the bloodstains on the carpet_

Sasuke loosened his grip on the blond, giving him an opportunity to push Sasuke softly away from him and get up from the floor. The lyrics repeated only for Naruto to struggle on taking something out of his pocket, a phone. Sasuke raised a brow in curiosity as Naruto looked at the blinking screen. "I thought you said you didn't have a phone" Naruto looked at Sasuke's eyes.

"I don't, it's Shika's, lazy bum gave it to me to carry in case Obaa-chan called." he accepted the call and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?" Naruto stood silent and put distance on the cellphone and his ear as both distinctively heard a loud scream on the other line.

"You little worm! You're not with Shikamaru are ya? Where the hell are you?" there was a distinct noise of struggles as the voice changed. Naruto chose to put the phone back to his ear.

"Alright Pervy-sage, I'll be there in a couple of minutes" he hung up only to see that Sasuke was looking at him questioningly. Naruto still had the rouge color across his face, flustered at what almost happened. The blond couldn't look at the other in the eyes, he merely looked at the floor as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Uh ...I- I have to go"

"Naruto-"

"I'll ….I'll see you later Teme" the blond left in a haste manner, leaving Sasuke look slightly amused.

* * *

He ran to his house, his grandfather sounded rather urgent when he talked. He reached the building and went inside quickly. He looked around the room only to see his grandfather and cousin sitting in front of a huge buffet of food, he looked at the contents in question. "Wha-What's all this?" Jiraiya got up as he hugged the blond. Once he let go, Naruto looked around, confused. _Am I in some weird dimension? Where's my real family?_

"You little liar! You weren't with Shikamaru, were you?" his heart stopped as he heard the voice of his grandmother. He swallowed hard as he turned slowly and met the threatening eyes of his grandmother. He began to fidget.

"Wh-What are you talking about? Of course I was!" _For an hour or so..._

"Then why is it that when I called Yoshino, she told me specifically that Shikamaru had come home **hours** ago without you!" Jiraiya sighed as he pulled Naruto away from the blond woman.

"Tsunade, please," the woman's eyes narrowed "okay, so the kid lied. So what if he was with the Uchiha boy? He's not harmed and he's okay and that's all that matters." his wife frowned. "The boy even presented us with a gift."

"A gift?" the blond looked around as he tried to find a wrapped box or a bow. Konohamaru chose that time to get to his feet and pull Naruto to the living room, the brunette pointed to the table full of food.

"Sasuke-nii bought us all this food! The chef came and all these pretty server girls and made the food right in front of us!" Naruto stared wide eyed as his grandfather put an arm around the blond. Naruto was speechless as he looked at the food.

"_Go wait in the car, I'll be there in a couple of minutes, I just need to pay"_

It all clicked. _That's why he took so long!_ Naruto tried hard not to smile at the thought. To think he didn't see this coming.

"Here" he was given a white envelope with his name written in script in jet black ink. "There was a letter given to you from the Uchiha kid" Naruto took it while Tsunade eyed the envelope, she huffed and crossed her arms as Naruto went to his room.

"I still don't trust that Uchiha worm.." huffed the blond woman once Naruto's closed shut. Jiraiya sighed as he went to sit near the food.

_Kami help the Uchiha boy …._ he shook his head as he prayed for the raven hair colored teen.

* * *

He was finally alone, smiling as he touched his name that was written on the letter. Why was he acting like such a school girl? He growled as he pinched himself to stop acting like such. He opened the envelope and read the letter.

_Dobe,_

_Don't think I wasn't thinking of your family. Since you don't like the "pampering" that I used to do, that's not for you then. There isn't any of that garbage you call food in there anyway so don't eat anything, got it? By the way, you better be glad that I went out of my way to spend time with you. I'm a busy person and it was just luck that I found time for you._

Naruto rolled his eyes as he read that part, but couldn't help but smile at how Sasuke tried to sound like he really didn't care when he did.

_Neji texted me today saying that he obtain the number of that girl who blushes constantly. I'll be calling you from her cell phone tomorrow, you better pick up, got it Baka? Don't make me wait._

_-Uchiha Sasuke_

He smiled as he looked at the wall in front of him. He couldn't concentrate on anything today. He was in a dazed state as Sasuke's face stayed in his mind. He had another dream last night, the same like the one when he was to go on a date with Gaara. This time, however, he _remembered._ He remembered _everything_. The touches, the kisses, the name he called out. It scared him, yet... he liked the idea of calling his name, claiming him as _his_.

_You would not believe your eyes_

_if ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

Hinata's phone began to ring at the unknown caller, but he knew who it was. He was waiting nervously for him to call, to hear the deep voice that made his heart pound fast. He stared at the phone in front of him, warning Hinata ahead of time of who was going to call later on in the day. He couldn't swallow as he heard the ring-tone hit his ears, growing louder and louder. What would happen if he didn't answer? The phone rang three times, he picked the phone up the fourth time only to answer to an ended call. Before he could put the phone down, it began to ring, he accepted the call quickly only to hear an angered tone on the other line.

"Baka! I told you to pick up the phone!" he could feel an overwhelming sensation hit him, making him have difficulty to breathe properly and answer right away. "Dobe? Are you listening?" he couldn't answer immediately, only breathed in and out. "Naruto!"

"Got to go! Busy today!" he hung up before Sasuke could scream out another word. His cheeks felt hot as he saw that he was trembling. Finally he swallowed but it still took him much effort. He put his head down as he pounded on the table a little quietly. "Damn it!" he grunted as he rubbed his forehead. "I think I like Sasuke …." he got up and walked to the door. "I'm leaving! Be back later!" no one said a word.

* * *

The school was closed but he didn't care, he needed to be alone right now, no friends, no distractions. Just him and his music. He looked at the piano in front of him only to smile bitterly. He hadn't played the piano since three years ago, why had he stopped again? He couldn't remember. He walked to it and touched the white keys of the grand piano. His fingers pressed hard on the key of A, C, E and G at the same time, he smiled as the chord played loudly. He sighed and walked around the room as he tried to find his violin. He had left it here during break, but now, it seemed that he needed Shukaku to relax. He found the case, hidden in a small corner behind the closet that kept the other instruments. He looked out the window only to see that the sun was setting, he frowned as he saw someone at the basketball courts. Who would be there at this hour and cold weather?

As he made his way out and to the basketball court, he saw mop of blond hair, he tried to hide the smile that was placed on his face. Of course, _he_ would be playing. He watched as the whiskered teen made a jump shot, missed and tried to dunk the orange ball into the basket. The blond merely wore an orange T-shirt and his sweatpants, his face red as sweat ran down from his scalp to his neck. He raised a brow, coming to the conclusion that the blond had been here for quite a while. The ball bounced from the backboard and rolled his way. He caught the ball with his foot as he saw Naruto turn and stare wide eyed at him.

"G-Gaara, what are you doing here?" he smiled as he saw those blue orbs stare at his own green-blue eyes. He merely picked up his violin case, resulting in Naruto nodding in understanding.

"Kind of cold to be practicing in this kind of weather, don't you think?" Naruto smiled as he laid on the grass, Gaara sat right next to the blond who was breathing quite heavily. The blond closed his eyes as he tried to steady his breathing, Gaara said nothing, waiting for his answer.

"I needed to clear my head" Gaara didn't pry in the vague answer, rather, he couldn't once heard his phone ring for an incoming call. He put the phone to his ear and spoke.

"Moshi-Moshi?" there was silence as Naruto heard a distinct voice on the other line, he didn't hear Gaara speak at all. He tried to pay no mind. "Sasuke," Naruto's eyelids bolted open as he heard the name, he sat up right in an instant and quickly got to his feet. "Na-" he made a gesture as to cut Gaara off from saying his name by swaying his hand horizontally across his neck. "-turaly, I'll wait" Naruto let out a sigh of relief once Gaara hung up. The redhead looked at his companion questioningly, the blond took his basketball and jacket as he made his way farther from him. "You're not staying?"

The whiskered teen looked uncomfortable as he began to stutter "Uh ….no, you see- um ….I-I have to go back to work, so uh, I'll see you some other time" Gaara was left alone as Naruto _ran_ as fast as he could. Not a second too late that Sasuke came to his view. He merely laughed softly as he began to shake his head. He was amusing, he had to admit that.

* * *

He wasn't laughing at all, this was no time for jokes! He was so close to meeting Sasuke. His heart pounded as he said the name in his mind. Why was this so difficult? Before, he could face the pale teen and give him a piece of his mind, now? Now he felt all flustered and like a school girl, or was that because he kept remembering the dream from last night? _No! That- that was not Sasuke, it was ….it was …. No. just stop__._ He reached his own home and entered. After meeting Gaara, he went back to work, hopefully to get his mind to concentrate on something else, no such luck. It was now night and he just needed to go to sleep. He opened the door only to be met by the stare of his grandmother. He sighed because, he really didn't have the patience to even deal with her right now. He ignored her and everyone else in the room with a "I'm going to bed."

He looked at the closed door and began to think. What would happen if he said no? If _they_ said no. He shook his head as he tried to brush off the thoughts. He raised his hand up and knocked. He heard scrambling from inside and footsteps come closer. Was it Naruto? The door opened only to reveal the small brunette that was Naruto's cousin. He frowned inwardly as he looked at the boy, before he could say anything, the door was slammed to his face. He glared. _This again?_ He closed his eyes and began to breathe in deeply. He knocked once more only to be met with blue orbs. _G__laring_ blue orbs that didn't belong to Naruto, but to his grandmother.

"It's you" the tone on her voice made him frown, she misread his expression "Don't you glare at me, Uchiha! What do you want?" he furrowed his brows as to why the woman was so angered at him.

_Wonder why …._ said a tiny voice in sarcasm. _Naruto is always into some kind of trouble. Who does that lead back to?_ He sighed inwardly as he now understood the woman's wrath. Well, not like he didn't have something up his sleeve.

"Tsunade, who's at the-" his eyes met Jiraiya's as he gaped at him, he smiled, knowing the man liked him more than Tsunade did. "Well, I'll be damned" he smiled widely as he took hold of his shoulder and led him inside. "C'min, C'min!" as he made his way inside, he only saw the glare of the blond woman. He sat down on a cushion and saw that Naruto was staring at him with wide eyes, he only smirked which caused the blond to turn a slight pink.

"Naruto no watashi o minogasu?" the blond turned a deeper shade of pink, he turned away as to hide it. His smirk widened as he looked at Naruto.

"T-Teme! Why are you here?"

"That's what I'd like to know too" he tried to calm down as he heard the voice of Naruto's grandmother. He didn't say anything at first which only angered the woman more. "What's wrong Uchiha, car break down? Huh?"

"Onna! Stop it!" the woman crossed her arms as she stared at the tall teen. Sasuke sighed as he tried to come up with the right words.

"If you would allow me to stay in your home, I would like to sleep over" everyone's eyes widened at the Uchiha's statement.

_He what?_ Screeched Naruto in his mind as he stared at Sasuke. He looked at his grandmother only to see her scowl, Konohamaru and Jiraiya, however, smiled with glee.

"No"

"Of course" both elders said at the same time. Tsunade merely glared at her husband while said man only sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Tsunade, it's late, let him stay"

"No"

"C'mon, Obaa-chan!" pleaded Konohamaru, as he held to his grandmother's clothing.

"I think it's a good idea" they all turned at the blond teen as he mumbled and shifted in awkwardness.

"I forgot to mention" he took out the bottle that he his behind his jacket "I brought Sake" Tsunade's head shot up at the mention of sake.

"You can stay" Sasuke smirked.

* * *

"Well, it's a big small for you but it'll do." Sasuke looked down at the pajama pants and see that the ends were too high. Jiraiya rubbed the back of his neck, "Most of Naruto's friends are taller than him, but you take the cake." he raised a brow and looked at the blond who only looked away.

"I'll be sharing the room with Naruto" it wasn't a question and he could tell that the big breasted woman knew.

"You'd want that wouldn't you, buddy-boy" Tsunade gave a smile that made a chill run down the Uchiha's spine. She grabbed his shoulder forcefully as she maneuvered him to another room. She opened the doors to reveal a spacious area, he raised a brow. A room to himself? Not a problem, he could just sneak into Naruto's room during the night. "And so that no slimy snake tries to do anything funny" her gaze hardened at the Uchiha's direction. "We'll all be sleeping together." Ha! Like that was going to bring his spirits down! He would sleep next to Naruto, and away from her. Seems the woman could read his mind as her smile _widened_ even more. "The order will go like this, I'll be at the end, Naruto beside me, Jiraiya, Uchiha and Konohamaru"

_This woman, she planned out everything_. He stared at her, she merely mocked him with her smile.

2 in the morning and he still couldn't sleep. He knew it was two because he was counting every second that passed by, how could he not when Sasuke Uchiha was one person away? He sighed as he heard the loud snoring of his grandfather. Why had Sasuke come? What was he up to? The questions would surface his mind but he couldn't stop the giddy feeling that formed in his stomach.

"Dobe" he stayed still as he heard Sasuke's voice.

_He's just sleep talking, that's all._

"Dobe, are you awake?" the whispers made his heart beat rapidly, he lifted his head slightly as he saw the annoyed face of Sasuke, he tried not laugh.

"Having fun?" the other scowled.

"Not funny, Dobe."

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" he whispered in a hushed yell, Sasuke smirk, at least, he thought he did; the lighting in the room was too dark for the blonde's eyes.

"Came to see you" his heart pounded hard with that statement alone, his cheeks burning. He swallowed as he tried to quietly clear his throat.

"Wh-Why?" there was a soft snigger from the raven hair colored teen.

"I wanted to see how dysfunctional your family was" Naruto frowned and glared at the Uchiha. Sasuke only raised a brow. "Don't get offensive Dobe." Naruto said nothing as he turned his back to Sasuke's side. "Dobe?" no response. "Naruto!"

"Naruto? Aww, C'mon ladies, ask for meee" Jiraiya put his arm around the body next to him, to Sasuke's misfortune. The man's hand began to rub Sasuke's chest.

"What the-" Jiraiya's face came closer as he began to snuggle the slimmer person.

"Uwah! Baby, you're so soft" Sasuke could hear the soft laughter that was Naruto.

"No! It's my psp, you can't have it!" someone from the other side took hold of his head only to see that Konohamaru was sleep talking as well.

"Yoi yoru no Sasuke" he smiled as he heard Sasuke grunt a "Get away"

_Oh, just watch Usuratonkachi_ he smirked as he felt his heart beat loud knowing that he was now by Naruto's side …..almost.

**TBC**

* * *

**Terms and Meanings:**  
_Anata ga kiraina ana o sutete kudasai:_ Go ditch a hole you asshole  
_Kono akuma daun watashi o oki nasai!:_ Put me down you demon!  
_Kono imi wa, Sabaku wa nanidesu ka?:_ What's the meaning if this, Sabaku?

_Sasuke, watashi wa ramen o motte kudasai suru koto ga dekimasu:_ Sasuke, can I please have my ramen.

_Naruto no watashi o minogasu?:_ Miss me, Naruto?

And ….done! Thank you guys so much for the support! You've all been great help to get off my bum state and write just for you guys. So please, threat, comment, encourage, anything to help the story go on! Any suggestions or ideas are welcomed as well.


	9. Family, Friends and loved ones

**A/N**: I'm sorry guys, I haven't updated in so long and it's my fault. I had some writers block and began writing other one-shot stories. But thank you guys(**Baby-A, Takeo, KaguraSerenityOgata88, Flika, I am God, **and** pokerfacex95**) so much for reviewing! And don't worry, I don't plan on abandoning this story. **Ever**.

**Warning: **Some KibaHina in this chapter which I'm so very proud of :) NejiHina, SakonHina, GaaraNaru and some SasuNarut(but you already knew that!), some rated T cursing, gay bashing because it was necessary, some animal abuse talk and hopefully I succeeded in making a character sound french or at least foreign(It's not a Naruto character just some random woman). Also, **N****aruto** and **Boys Before Flowers/Over Flowers** belong to their respective owners!

**Narutoluver132**, let me tell you how you made my birthday. Friday the 28, I called my college to see if they had my papers in order to go during the spring. Saturday 29 was my birthday. I had e-mail from my friends wishing me a Happy Birthday but when I saw the review alert from you, it just made my Birthday so much better than it already was. Thank you! Because of you, I had energy to continue writing this chapter.

Everyone, please enjoy!

* * *

The sound of birds chirping made him regain some consciousness. He kept his eyes closed, wanting to continue to sleep, he snuggled closer to his pillow as he inhaled deeply. The scent of musk and peppermint reaching his nostrils.

_Wait._

Something inside of him stopped as he ran the thought through his mind.

_Peppermint and musk? On my pillow?_

He finally regained feeling on his hand and felt, not the fabric of his pillow, but soft material from pajamas. He opened his eyes only for his breath to hitch. At first, his vision was still slightly blurry and unfocused, once he could see clearly, he saw a pale face, eyes closed and lips slightly parted, jet blue bangs cascading down a peaceful looking face. He blinked once, twice, but he was still there. He was about to pull away only to feel an arm around his waist. His cheeks began to burn red hot at how close they were. If Naruto wanted, he could count the number of lashes Sasuke had, he smiled as he heard the calm breathing Sasuke emitted.

He tried to skillfully pry himself from Sasuke's grasp only to feel himself being pulled closer into Sasuke's chest. His eyes widened slightly as his heart beat rapidly, his cheeks starting to burn.

"Where do you think you're going?" the mumbled sound touched his hair as the Uchiha moved his face closer to his head. He could feel a chill run down his spine as he imagined Sasuke's smirk plastered on his face. He looked up only to see that the teen still had his eyes closed. Sasuke pulled him closer and felt his head lean on the Uchiha's chest. He could hear Sasuke's loud heartbeats as he heard his own in his ears.

"Ss-Sasuke" he couldn't even talk, much less swallow the saliva that was stuck in his throat.

"Let me stay like this for a little while" he was contempt. He felt as if he were to die right now, he would have almost no regret. As he felt that warmth around his arms, he couldn't help but feel a smile come forth. How was it that this blond ...this loud badmouthing, knuckle-headed, fist-fighting Dobe make him feel so at peace? He inhaled the scent of citrus as he tried to cherish this moment a little bit longer.

The door opened which caused Naruto to shove himself away from Sasuke's grasp as quickly as possible. He tried to cover his face so that the intruder wouldn't see his flustered face.

"You little punk! What are doing with this slimy snake?" the hushed accusation that Tsunade made only made his cheeks feel even hot, he got up abruptly as he glared at his grandmother.

"Baba-chan! He's not a snake!" the woman glared and pulled his ear. "Ahh! Obaa-chan, that hurts!" he was pulled out of the room as the woman cursed under her breath. Sasuke looked at the door as a small smile slowly formed on his face. Although they were quite eccentric and _very _different from him and his comfortable zone, he felt at ease, felt himself enjoying being in their presence. He got up himself and changed from the short pajamas to his clothes from the night before. He ruffled his hair a bit and opened the door only to reveal the Uzumaki family sitting in front of their small table, Sasuke rose a brow as all the members stared at him.

"Uh, Good morning" he looked at the woman only to see that she narrowed her eyes at him, he bowed his head slightly "Sorry for not waking up early to help with breakfast" Tsunade scoffed wile Jiraiya only smiled slightly.

"That's if you knew how to make breakfast" Sasuke said nothing as a frowned formed on his face. There was a tense atmosphere as all the members watched him intently.

"Nee! Sasuke-nii" Sasuke looked up only to be met with wide brown eyes "You should come over more often! We've never had a big breakfast like this!" the table made a rattling sound as Tsunade got up and pushed the small boy backwards. "Maa! Obaa-chan!" Tsunade scowled at the boy as said boy glared.

"Keep your mouth shut before a certain worm get's hurt." the threat made the boy squirm and look at the ground, Naruto eyed both his grandmother and Sasuke nervously, a churning feeling settling in the pit of his stomach, he tried to laugh but it only sounded forced.

"I think we should eat now" Jiraiya spoke out abruptly, Naruto looked at his grandfather pleadingly who only nodded with a smile of understanding.

"Itakimadasu!" Naruto practically screamed it as he took hold of his chop sticks and dove into some rice. He watched nervously as the rest of the family mumbled the same and began to eat, a tense aura forming around them all.

A glare. A venomous glare that would not falter from his own eyes. Of course, he wouldn't give in either; after waking up with Naruto in his arms, and seeing that the woman was going to hate him all the while he was here, he thought that he might as well enjoy the time with the blonde, no matter the snide remarks the woman would make toward him. He glanced at Naruto's direction only to see that the blond had been staring at him the whole time. He gave a sly smirk which caused Naruto to narrow his eyes and gulp down some fish, he wanted to laugh at the ridiculous reaction but made no gesture toward it.

"Née, née, Sasuke-nii," Konohamaru seemed to want his attention today "are you helping us today?" Naruto took hold of a piece of bread and threw it to the boy as it whacked his head, the brunette glared back at the blond. Naruto only gave a warning look to keep quiet. "Kuzo*, why am I being hit today?" whispered the boy as he crossed his arms, Sasuke stared at Naruto in question.

"Help with what?" Naruto opened his mouth to speak but it seemed Tsunade beat him to the punch.

"Every Saturday we've made it a custom to clean the house and make a home-made meal for lunch, just because you're here, it doesn't mean we'll run at your every whim" Sasuke almost wanted to laugh at the last statement, he was an Uchiha and that was not something Uchiha's did. "Don't be a nuisance and get in the way" the tone of her voice made Sasuke snort.

"Uchiha's never do" the woman narrowed her eyes "In fact, we do things better than anyone else" there was a slam on the table as she got up and practically hovered over the Uchiha. It seemed she tried everything in her control to prevent herself from grabbing a hold of the smug teen; her face awfully close as she glowered intensely.

"You little fucker, you think you're better than us, huh? Is that why you came here? To mock my family? Huh?" her eyes were a furious blue as she screamed, Sasuke remained stoic as everyone else in the table gaped at the two in surprise.

"Tsunade, stop it!" Jiraiya got up and tried to pull Tsunade away from Sasuke's personal space, the woman tried to resist as she got even more furious at the fact that the dark haired teen didn't show any emotion.

"I want him out of my house! Out! **Now**!" she yelled as the white haired man pulled her to the other side of the room, she still resisted.

As Naruto watched, all he could feel was anger rise. He wasn't scared like Konohamaru, he was angry, angry at his grandmother. As he watched his grandmother scream in fury, he just couldn't hold that anger in anymore. He slammed his hand on the table as he growled out. "Obaa-chan! Enough!" everyone stared wide eyed at the blond as his eyes turned a deep red-orange. Everything seemed to stop as Naruto stared at the now still woman. "Sasuke is my friend, you might not agree with it, but tough! There is no reason to be insulting him, he hasn't done anything to you, so stop challenging him!"

Sasuke, at a certain situation would smirk at the retort Naruto had just given, however, the bitter sweet feeling that formed in his gut said otherwise. The first words that Naruto yelled echoed in his mind.

_"Sasuke is my friend..."_

Was that really all he was to the blond? A friend? He felt a pang hit him in his chest as the word rang through his mind like a broken record player. He didn't say a word as his legs moved on their own and out the door, without looking back. He heard Naruto's voice, but it sounded too far away for him to even stop. Before he knew it, something inside of him began to spark; a green fire inside of him.

"Sasuke!" there was no response, Naruto took the initiative to grab Sasuke's wrist for him to stop, he had ran a certain amount of distance from his house. He turned the dark haired teen around only to see the teen glare and pull away. "What is wrong with you? I didn't think Obaa-chan's comments would effect you that much" he tried to set a light mood between them, Sasuke merely laughed, a laugh that oozed with sarcasm and slight hurt.

"You think that woman's words mean anything to me? You must be stupid" his voice was low and threatening. Normally, Naruto would retort back for the insult toward his grandmother, but he remained quiet. There was a stilled silence between them, finally Sasuke spoke in a hushed whisper "Is that all I really am to you, a friend?" he wasn't expecting that, he only looked at the taller teen incredibly. Sasuke only narrowed his eyes. "Answer the question Uzumaki, am I just a friend?"

He didn't answer. _Couldn't _answer. He didn't know the answer to that question himself. He knew that there was something between them, it had been there. But what was it? A friendship? An attraction? He couldn't answer because he knew that if he did, he'd be giving himself to Sasuke, he didn't want that... At least, not now.

They stared at each other for what seemed minutes, hours. Confused azure eyes looking back at hurt and angry ebony orbs. Naruto finally faltered from their stare as he looked down at the ground. How was he suppose to answer? "Listen, Sasuke, I'm sorry for what Obaa-chan said. She went out of line with what she said and Uh" he rubbed the back of his neck, not knowing what to say to Sasuke. Sasuke only stared at the blond and gave a smug grimace.

"Save it. I know when I'm not wanted in someone's home" Naruto frowned at Sasuke's voice and at the heavy feeling that was settling in his stomach.

"Well, if you change your mind, then ...Uh, I guess I'll see you there" Sasuke made no gesture of approval, Naruto turned and ran back to his own house, hoping in the back of his mind that Sasuke would consider following him.

He reached his house, and waited in front of the door, hoping to hear Sasuke's voice to call out for him. He stayed still, holding his breath for a minute and gave up his hope, knowing that Sasuke wasn't going to come back. He opened the door only to reveal Tsunade standing right in front of him, waiting for him to come. He only frowned and narrowed his eyed slightly at his grandmother.

"Don't you _dare _give me that look!" she used a lecturing tone as she walked toward him and pulled his arm. He allowed himself to be drag to a certain amount of distance from the door only to pull away his arm in a harsh manner.

"You had no right to do that to Sasuke!" Tsunade's eyes widened as Naruto glared at her. Everyone else in the room stayed silent, not wanting to be on the end of the argument from either blondes. "He hasn't done anything to you for you to treat him like that!" Tsunade looked at her eldest grandson with disbelief and soon after began to laugh bitterly.

"Hasn't done anything to me?" she grabbed hold of Naruto's shirt collar as he spoke with gritted teeth "That slithering snake is taking you away us and your friends along with causing us trouble. How the _hell _has he not done anything to me?" Naruto swallowed. Hard. Tsunade's expression showing nothing but pure hatred. "I made a promise to your parents, Naruto" he could see water form in her eyes. "and I'll be damned if that snake tries to make me break that promise!" Naruto stayed quiet as he watch a tear run down her cheek, he could tell that she was trying hard to restrain the rest of her tears, it made him feel guilty. There was a moment of silence, a tense silence as Naruto gritted his teeth and glared at the ground. "I don't want you seeing him"

His heart stopped for a brief second and began to painfully, oh so painfully beat at a slow rate. He wanted to speak, but something seemed to have gotten stuck in the middle of his throat. All he did was just stare at the woman in front of him. Pure shock evident on his whiskered face.

"Tsunade, you don't mean that" Jiraiya's voice was soft, approaching.

"You can date whatever guy you want, any girl you want, but there is no way I'm allowing you to see that snake, you hear me? I don't even want to see that arrogant face of his in my house. **Ever**!"

Something inside of him snapped. He stared at the woman with dark red-orange eyes, his whiskered face looking even more sharp and slightly animal like.

"What gives you the right to choose who I can and can't see? You're not my mother and certainly not my parent." Tsunade's eyes widened, before she could even stop herself, she saw Naruto's face move; his cheek turning red as a loud noise was heard.

Jiraiya had called out Tsunade's name, but she didn't hear it, her thinking process was still slow, feeling unreal.

She had, for the first time in 13 years, put a hand on the blond. "Don't you ever say that! I made a promise to your father- _my son_! You don't think I'm not in pain?" Naruto breathed out deeply as he tried hard to control his emotions

"You want to keep the promise you made to my dad? Then stop meddling into my relationships and let me live my life. You can't baby me forever! I'm not the stupid little kid you first took in, I'm older now, and yeah, maybe I still don't know what's good for me, but damn it. I'll get through it and learn by myself." Tsunade looked into Naruto's eyes as he ruffled his hair and damn, did his cheek burn. "Look," he tried to approach this matter in a lighter manner. "I'm not telling you to stay out of my life," he looked at her with sincere bright blue eyes "I love you Obaa-chan" he looked at his grandfather and Konohamaru "all of you" he gave a weak smile as he thought of Sasuke. "And yeah, I get that you're not too happy about Sasuke, but, I like him and he's someone you're ganna have to accept because he makes me feel ..." he couldn't finish the statement. Damn it, did he feel like a freaking teenage girl for saying all that, but as girly and unlike him it sounded, he meant it. Sasuke... He had to smile as he said that name, even if it was for a brief moment, Sasuke made him feel different. And as cliche and sappy as that sounded, he felt at ease when he was with the Uchiha. "Please," his voice sounded desperate which he didn't like much. "Obaa-chan, I like Sasuke and I can't _not_ see the guy," he half way smiled as he thought of the Uchiha "he'd be too lost without me" he looked at the woman in front of him, his eyes desperately pleading for his grandmother- someone so close to being his mother- to understand and give Sasuke a second chance, at most. He saw the woman's lips tug upward slowly, which made his heart give a light sensation. His eyes widened as he felt someone take him in a tight hold.

"Damn it, you little knuckle-head" there was love in her tone which made him feel choked up "you're become just like your father" that sentence alone made him smile widely and feel a huge sensation overwhelm him.

He looked at the door in a rather shocked manner. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He could feel himself smile slowly as he tried hard to push away the overly excited feeling that formed in his gut. He laughed softly as he tried to absorb word for word that the blond had just said. He raised his hand and knocked softly on the door only to hear nothing. His heart began to beat uncontrollably fast, it was a surprise that he wasn't hyperventilating at this point.

The door opened to show vivid blue eyes. By looking at those eyes, he could just feel his heart melt, he breathed out quietly as a smile tried to form. The other actually did smile as he looked back at him. Was it him or did it seem that Naruto was glowing? "Sasuke" the sound of his name coming out from the whiskered teen's mouth made him feel at ease, made him feel weightless. "How long were you standing there?" he saw Naruto's whiskered cheeks turn slightly pink as he mumbled the sentence, he smirked at the expression the blond gave. The look Sasuke gave, made him feel as if he was hiding something.

The bastard.

"Let the boy in" he looked behind him and saw that the one to have said that was his grandmother. The blond woman looked uninterested, but he knew that she was fighting back the urge to insult the Uchiha. He looked back at Sasuke who only nodded his head at Tsunade in a manner of respect. He entered the room and did the same to Konohamaru and Jiraiya.

"You came back" he saw Sasuke smirk which only made him want to glare at the dark haired teen.

"Of course I did." he gave a smirk that only made Naruto smile widely. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder only to see blue eyes stare at him.

"Well, you better keep up if you're working with me" Sasuke raised a brow and then smile slightly.

"I'll manage" the blond woman smiled as well.

* * *

"He's not in his room" his eyes lifted slightly to look at his companion, he sighed and went back to his newspaper.

"Let him be" the other nodded as he took a seat next to the Uchiha. There was silence as Iruka came into the room along with maids with their breakfast. He placed the newspaper aside as he thanked Iruka.

"Itachi-san" again, he lifted his gaze as Iruka bowed. "it seems that young-"

"Yes. Kisame has informed me. Please, let me handle this" the older man nodded as he backed away and stood along with the maids.

Minutes later, a man entered the room. His demeanor gave a ominous vibe. He did not smile nor greet anyone in the room as he took his seat at the head of the table, opposite of Itachi. The man's dark eyes scanned the room thoroughly and grimaced even more.

"Where is Sasuke"

Itachi remained reserved as he looked at the man in front of him. He once admired the man like a hero, always wanted his approval and followed his orders like a good son, like a soldier. He'd never admit it but he still admired the man in some way, however, now he knew better than to expect more from his own father.

Always out of the country with work, never home to spend time with his younger son and to go as far as to make Sasuke feel below Itachi by comparing the two. The small comments that he always gave Sasuke- _'act like an Uchiha'_, _'be more like Itachi'_, _'You know better, Itachi knew'_. It was the reason to why Sasuke began to resent him as a brother, to why there was a small hint of hatred and jealousy in Sasuke's eyes when he talked to his little brother or even _looked _at him; It was why he resented his father as well.

He saw Fugaku narrow his eyes at him and glance at Iruka who remained quiet. "He's in his room"

"Bring him down" Itachi saw Iruka's brows crease slightly.

"Leave him be"

"Iruka, I gave you an order, bring him down"

"Let him sleep" his gaze was on his father's as he slightly glared at the man, the elder Uchiha narrowed his eyes, the cold sharpness showing with intensity.

Iruka and the other maids could feel the intense aura between the two as a heavy silence settled in. Iruka glimpsed between Fugaku and Itachi, he opened his mouth to speak and prayed to Kami that he sounded convincing. "Sir, young Sasuke was with the F4 last night and seemed to have gone to sleep at a late time." He saw as dark eyes glared at him, he tried hard for the stare not to effect him.

"F4" the man said it in a deadly tone "Sasuke is old enough to understand that the Uchiha name is more important than some childish group with those other three." Itachi stared at the man as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Those three, father, have names. Kiba, Neji and Gaara are Sasuke's friends."

"_Friends_? Don't say such incompetent things. What have I taught you two all these years? It's kill or be killed. Sasuke should be using them to his advantage, in this world, there is no such thing as friendship."

The manner in which the elder Uchiha said those words as if it was a final saying made Itachi's glare deepen at the man. Kisame saw the small gesture in which Itachi's grip on his knee tightened, white knuckling any words dare to escape. "Using them." Itachi repeated those words as he tried to look pensive, Kisame knew this was an act for the older man. "My mistake father, but was it not you who had taken Sabaku no Gaara in as your own?" Kisame and Itachi saw the sarcasm as the elder Uchiha smirked.

"Yes. I did take in the boy, that was only because your mother asked me to. Your mother is too kind, being persistent about it. If it had been my choice, I would of left the boy for dead."

Itachi raised a fine brow "Mother was thinking of Sasuke's company, Gaara and Sasuke are close to say the least" Fugaku's glare returned ten fold.

"Friendship is merely an obstacle in Sasuke's future as CEO of Uchiha Industries. I will be damned if anything gets in Sasuke's way"

"Of course, I specifically recall you saying the same for me and coming through with your word." Kisame could see the boiled anger in Itachi's clipped voice. The light haired brunette frowned as he drank his coffee.

"You've learned from your past mistakes I presume"

A small gesture escaped Itachi's face, Fugaku didn't notice it, Kisame, however, did. "Yes, my apologies for my foolishness in the past" his voice sounded monotonous as he took a drink of his tea. Fugaku's gaze returned to Iruka.

"Bring Sasuke down" there was a moment of silence as Iruka hesitated. Fugaku glared as he got up abruptly. "I'll do it myself"

Itachi watched as his father walked to the direction of Sasuke's room upstairs. He remained quiet as his glare stayed intact to his father's back.

"Follow him" Iruka nodded and bowed as Itachi gave a curt nod and smile. Once both men were alone, Itachi sighed as he drank his tea. "Ignore the comment he made"

He smirked as he responded "I've known you since we started college, I learned pretty quickly when to keep my opinions to myself when it comes to your father." Itachi looked at Kisame and finally a smile became to come forth on his expressionless face.

"You're certain he's happy?" Kisame could hear the concern in the Uchiha's voice, he tried to sustain the need to roll his eyes.

Itachi, as much as he would deny it or ignore the fact, was a man that cared about those around him and even though Sasuke showed jealousy toward him, Itachi did everything for him as well. He would do anything for those he truly cared about. One of the many reasons to why Kisame respected him. "Yes. He's living well with his lover, even took his hobby as a career after all these years"

Itachi heaved a silent sigh of relief, his eyes softened as he heard those words. Kisame saw, although vague, Itachi smiled a true sincere smile. "You miss him" it was a statement, he saw the Uchiha look at his tea with a small frown

"Where is your brother" both men looked up only to meet Fugaku Uchiha's glare, an ashamed Iruka behind.

Itachi's glare returned as well.

* * *

His gaze would not falter from the blonde's wide smile as his cousin flung flour at said blonde's face. He smiled slenderly as Naruto took a handful of flour and flung it on top of the spiky brunette. At the moment, he was putting the towels needed to make the home cooked meal close for when the time came. Thanks to his quick thinking, he had suggested to make Udon noodles- like that he could eat something he could stomach and Naruto would be happy eating something closely related to his unhealthy obsession of ramen noodles.

Thanks to Konohamaru's computer, the Uzumaki family, along with Sasuke, were able to find a simple and easy way to make the noodles. For the time being, Tsunade and Jiraiya had gone out to get the exact ingredients needed to make the Udon noodles while he, Naruto and Konohamaru stayed behind to make the dough.

"C'mon Teme, help us kneed the dough!" he looked up from the computer, re-reading the instructions for the fourth time and saw a white face, white haired Naruto. It took Sasuke all his might not to laugh at the two seeing how both were completely covered in white flour, he only lifted a fine brow as he smirked.

"I'm fine where I stand, I'm not too keen in becoming paler than I already am" he saw Naruto pout which caused him to roll his eyes.

"You're such a spoil sport"

"Hn" the Uchiha went back to his reading as he heard Konohamaru question at how the dough was suppose to look. They continued with the dough, placing it in a bag and wrapping a towel around the bag. As they placed the wrapped bag on the floor, Naruto began to kneed the dough with his feet while Konohamaru cleaned himself up. Sasuke watched with a raised brow. Once Naruto took notice of Sasuke's stare the blond only narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Don't just sit there, come help me" Sasuke sighed but got up anyway and made his way to where Naruto was to help. As he began to kneed the dough, he couldn't help but feel Naruto's warmth radiate his body. He glanced at Naruto's direction only to feel his heart give a big thump as a smile tried to form it's way on his face. By just being by his side, it made Sasuke feel so _right_, so at peace.

* * *

The breeze hit his already cold skin. It didn't make him feel any better.

Not one bit.

He inhaled deeply as the scent of oak and grass reached his senses. No matter how many times he would see the other play in this court, he never smelled of this odor, merely of citrus and a faint scent of sweat. He closed his eyes as he sighed silently.

The breeze hit him once more, just like that day. The day he had gone surfing with the blond. He could still feel the way something stirred inside him as he saw the amazement in Naruto's eyes. The way a smile would simple form on that whiskered face, making him want to do the same.

He could still feel that warmth. The same warmth that was given when his lips connected with Naruto's, the sensation his stomach gave as his heart pounded louder and faster. He felt as if nothing, _nothing _could effect him anymore.

He opened his eyes and was met again with the scenery of the court yard. It was empty today, of course it would be. He knew where Sasuke was, what he was doing. He had suggested the idea to Sasuke, but he didn't know he would feel this bittersweet effect. He frowned as he looked up at the clear blue sky.

He knew one thing for certain, he would protect him from now on.

* * *

Sasuke looked at the sign in front of him...

This was not happening.

No way was he going in there.

The building was small in his opinion, Naruto said otherwise before he left, then again, his definition of big buildings was much different from Naruto's family- or any other family. The crystal doors were opened, warm heat escaping, the receptionist desk clearly visible up front.

He was dragged in by a persistent and anxious little brunette. He resisted at first as he felt a heavy feeling form in the pit of his stomach, a bad heavy feeling.

"Uncle Jiraiya, welcome" the woman behind the reception desk was a young light skinned female with short ebony black hair, looked to he around her early 20's. Her smile was soft and sincere while her dark eyes sparkled brightly. She wore a small light lavender kimono that fitted her petite body.

"Shizune! We're here for," the man looked back and forth to see if anyone was listening. "our appointment" the woman smiled slowly and began to laugh lightly. Her gaze finally landed on Sasuke. At first her expression gave out faint surprise, but then faded to another smile.

"You must be Sasuke-san" she bowed slightly as he observed her silently "It is nice to meet you, Konohamaru here doesn't stop talking about how cool you are" she laughed as Konohamaru glared. Suddenly, the horrible sensation that Sasuke was feeling just seconds ago, had evaporated. "Alrighty then, just go to your left and enjoy" Jiraiya and Konohamaru nodded as Sasuke followed quietly. "Oh," they all stopped midway as they looked at Shizune "and Uncle, stay on your side, got it?" Sasuke looked back the the white haired man as he laughed sheepishly, his hand rubbing his neck. The expression alone reminded him of Naruto. They resumed their walking as Shizune yelled a "I'm watching you Uncle!"

"Lucky! Sasuke-nii, the mud baths are really fun!" he looked at the excitement in Konohamaru's eyes and made a mental note to see the comparison between Konohamaru's joy to Naruto's.

Currently, he was at a spa with the company of Jiraiya and Konohamaru... Naruto-less.

Joy.

Not like he didn't mind the old man and Konohamaru, he just thought that, well, Naruto was coming along. It seemed that he was, if it wasn't for that woman.

_"Maa! Obaa-chan, why can't I go?" Naruto made a small pout as the blond woman took hold of Naruto's sweater collar. She merely huffed as she eyed the Uchiha._

_"You're staying to help me clean the house" Sasuke could almost see the triumph on her smile alone. He said nothing, however, he made a mental note to send maids next time so that Naruto could come with him. "Besides, Konohamaru and Jiraiya should have some quality time with the kid"_

After spending hours with Tsunade, Sasuke had wondered if Tsunade had been a Chief or Sargent in any military branch for her way of addressing someone. The woman didn't call him by his name, merely by his last name or words such as '_maggot',_ _'worm'_, _'kid'_, _'boy' _and his oh so favorite _'that slimy slithering snake'_. He actually liked that; snake

"Née, Sasuke-nii, let's go into the hot spring first!" he followed reluctantly but dreaded the thought to be in the water with other people.

Ew.

He was actually having fun. Is this how it felt to be a part of a family? It's not like he didn't have a family, but it was getting there. His mother, as much as he loved her, was barely home because of her fashion line, his father had compared him so much to his brother that he began to hate Itachi and abhor a hatred toward his father as well. To say the least; his family was more dysfunctional than any, go figure.

His gaze went back to Jiraiya and Konohamaru, he smiled. They were now in the mud bath, making faces with one another. They both looked at him expecting him to do the same.

"I don't make faces" it was almost with a tone of disgust, Jiraiya and Konohamaru merely rolled their eyes and continued with one another.

As time passed by even more, dawn began to set. They were now on their way home, to eat dinner. Sasuke watched as people screamed of snacks and nicknacks. Konohamaru would pull his jacket as to show him something here and there while Jiraiya would stare at some of the girls that were dressed in revealing maid outfits promoting some type of coffee or whatnot.

"Son, if you want something, just tell me. It'll be my pleasure so feel free to ask" Sasuke looked at the man and nodded slowly as his eye caught a small stand. Sasuke walked to the stand as he smelled the aroma of tomatoes, his eyes wandered to what the woman behind the stand was cooking.

"Hello sir, would you like to buy a Kebab?" his dark eyes examined the kebab and saw that it was made of lamb, tomato, and zucchini.

"You want some Sasuke?" he heard Jiraiya's voice behind him but did not answer at the fact that he was already munching down on one of the kebabs. His taste buds exploded as he ate the meat, why had he never tasted this before? He needed more, he _wanted_ more, wanted to savor the taste. He would need to make a mental note to ask Iruka to make some for him someday. He chewed slowly as the sour-like flavor of the tomato hit his tongue, it just tasted so damn good.

Jiraiya stared at the Uchiha as he ate one, two, three, 22 kebabs. If it wasn't for the fact that he needed to pay more than he had, he would of laughed at this small similarity that he had in common with Naruto. He looked at Konohamaru who only looked as shocked as him. Jiraiya looked a the finished kebabs and back at his money. He frowned.

* * *

"Is it me, or is Sasuke actually _smiling_?" they both watched as Sasuke stared at empty space and as his lips began to tug upward slowly.

"Sweet mother of a terrier canine" Kiba's eyes widened as he saw the small smile, Neji's face changed to a searching expression. "Who is this person, why does he look like Sasuke and why in the _hell_ is he smiling!"

"Naruto probably poisoned him" he smirked as he saw Sasuke's gaze lift and glare at them both.

"Poison? You think I'd be here if it really was that?" Neji raised a fine brow as he looked at his cousin questioningly. He had gone to Naruto's house the day before, it seemed Sasuke was a bit too overjoyed during his classes this morning, leaving both Neji and Kiba to question what had happened during his time with the Uzumaki family. Neji felt a jab on his side and looked to where Kiba was looking, at Sasuke's distant stare. The Uchiha began to smile once more which only made Neji raise his brow again. What was it that was making him this happy?

Sasuke looked at his friends as the memory of Saturday night and all of Sunday came back in mind. As he remembered those two days he could feel the warm sensation form in the pit of his stomach. It made him feel almost happy.

"What exactly did you do at Naruto's house to make you this happy?" Sasuke looked up at Neji and snorted.

"Have the two of you ever slept with your entire family in a big futon on the cold floor?" Neji raised a brow, Kiba gave a look that said _'please tell me this is a joke'_. "have the two of you ever made a home cooked meal with your family? Or gone to a bath house with other strangers?"

"Ew, that's disgusting! Why would I want to do that?"

"Kiba, please, you sleep with an unknown woman every other day" Kiba gave a sly grin at Neji, who rubbed his temple as he spoke, Sasuke scoffed softly.

"How about eat a kebab from a food stand parked in the corner of Leaf street and third Avenue?"

"What? Why would we do that?" Sasuke laughed softly.

"You two don't know anything" he smiled slightly and walked off leaving Neji and Kiba to look at each other questioningly.

"Neji, I think Naruto is more menacing than Sasuke's own father"

"Why would you say that"

"Because... If an angry Sasuke is a handful, imagine a love struck Sasuke. He'll turn into a nightmare" Neji scoffed.

"Just because you haven't found love doesn't mean you have to turn into such a downer" Kiba glared.

"Who said I want love?" Neji only shook his head as a smile formed on his lips.

* * *

Cold wind hit him at full force, it was a miracle that he could still feel his hands, even with the gloves he wore. He watched silently as the ball hit the hoop, circled around it and dropped outside the basket. He heard the blond grunt in an aggravated manner as he took the ball again and dribbled it around him. This time, he merely wore an orange and black colored sweater and black sweatpants. He was sweating excessively as his breath visibly escaped his mouth.

It was after hours and yet, both of them were still here, at school. He kept watching as the ball missed several times, that meant he was distracted. If he kept this up, he'd catch a cold or pneumonia; he frown at the thought.

He continued watching as the blond took out his mp3 player and changed the song, along with increasing the volume. As he viewed, he felt as if everything in the world was right. As if there was no bother, as if it was only the both of them together.

He didn't speak as he observed the tan teen stop, take out the mp3 out once more and turn it off. He remained quiet and still as Naruto walked to where he had placed his backpack, took out an orange colored towel and walked his way. Once their eyes met, he saw blue eyes widen, he remained still as he took in every aspect of the short blond teen in front of him.

"Gaara, what brings you here?" even the sound of his voice made him feel at ease. He searched anything that would indicate the meaning of this feeling. He remained quiet as he walked closer to the blond; his aquamarine eyes still searching clear blue.

His face... It was all red, drips of sweat running down from his temple. He was still breathing abnormally, his chest heaving up and down slowly. His hand reached forward and grabbed the blonde's towel. Naruto only stared at him. At _him_ alone. Again, a weightless feeling emerged inside of him as he felt that slight contact with the whiskered teen as he wiped away Naruto's sweat. He knew that the blond didn't need his help, but he just couldn't help it. He couldn't control himself.

"Ga-Gaara?"

He savored the sound of his name coming out of Naruto's voice. He stopped wiping away with the towel and only looked at Naruto. "You really should be more careful, you'll get sick at this rate if you don't cover up in this weather." as if on cue, the blond sneezed. His lips tugged upward as his eyes showed slight amusement "See"

Naruto wiped away the sweat forming once more on his forehead as he sighed "don't worry, I don't get sick easily" Naruto felt his heart beat fast, he blamed it on the basketball practice he just finished, along with the heat that radiated on his cheeks. He was taken by surprise as he felt cloth being placed around his neck. He looked at the material and was met with a scarf patterned in maroon and gray, Gaara's scent emitting from the warm fabric. He looked up at light blue green eyes as his face expressed confusion.

"Better safe than sorry, you can return it when you're healthy again" Naruto was about to protest at the statement but only sneezed once more. He could feel his nose runny, he frowned. "There's something in your mind" it was a statement that made Naruto flinch slightly. He _really_ didn't want to talk about it. "It's about Sasuke, isn't it?" Could Gaara read his mind? Scary. "What are you afraid of?" Naruto made a face as he heard the word afraid.

"Me? _Afraid_? I don't know the meaning of the word" he laughed forcefully as he redirected his gaze away from Gaara's stare.

"Let me rephrase my question then, why have you been avoiding Sasuke the past few days? Did he do something when he went to your house?"

Naruto looked at Gaara, his mind ran thousands and thousands of thoughts which made him feel almost desperate. The most common was the reason to why he's been avoiding the Uchiha.

"We're completely different. Me and Sasuke, I mean" Gaara looked at the blond questioningly, his dark circle raising slightly- he really did look like a panda.

"How so?" Naruto felt his chest give a tug as he thought of the dark haired teen. It was confusing to say the least. There were times where he would think of the Uchiha and couldn't help a smile form, and yet, there was times where he just wanted to beat himself up for even _thinking_ of the Uchiha or his name. He knew why, told himself that that was the reason to why he couldn't fall for Sasuke.

"I come from a less then common family. I eat ramen for breakfast, lunch and dinner. I work both in a ramen shop and the strip club that my grandparents own, I'm not smart or rich like you guys. I don't have designer clothing or even a cell phone. I'm only here because of a fucking scholarship for kami's sake! If it wasn't for that, none of you would of even known who I am. All of you, compared to me," Naruto looked down as he whispered "compared to me, it's like Sasuke is King of his own world while I'm just a mere peasant from a whole other universe" Gaara listened silently as his eyes softened to show that he understood.

"just because there are differences, doesn't mean there isn't a common ground either. Who was it that told me that everyone one shares a bond with one another" The whiskered teen made a questioning expression

"I said that?" Gaara chuckled softly

"I might of revised it." he saw Naruto smile, it made his heart pound slower for that small second "My point is, try and find a neutral ground for you and Sasuke. If it works, it'll all be up to you" His aquamarine eyes saw Naruto think for a moment until he saw a grin spread wide, he felt himself smile slightly as well. He saw red tint form on Naruto's tan cheeks once more, he merely blamed it on the cold weather as Naruto breathed out almost in relief.

"Thanks Gaara" the redhead merely adjusted the scarf on him, but he could see a hint of sadness in those aquamarine eyes. Gaara stepped away, leaving Naruto feel slightly cold, probably the wind. Gaara sighed as he ruffled his red hair.

"I have to go, Ja ne" he turned heel and walked, Naruto stood there planted as he watched Gaara's back depart. Maybe, Gaara had a point.

Gaara continued to walk until he heard Naruto's own footsteps decease faintly. He stopped abruptly and turned to see if Naruto was still there.

There was no one.

He sighed silently and reached into his pockets. He felt something against his gloved hands only to feel Naruto's own orange gloves, his heart gave a small tug as he breathed in deeply and resumed his walking.

* * *

His eyes were wide with shock, there was just no way that this was happening. It was a mistake, it should be a mistake.

"Are you not happy?" he looked back at worrisome eyes, he gave a weak smile as he tried to come up with a good explanation for his reaction.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, you'll be comfortable going on a date by yourself?" a blush began to appear, it didn't comfort his anxiety at all. "What's his name again?"

"Sakon Sono, he's 18" fingers began to be pushed together as a blush formed, he gaped at the girl in shock.

"18? Hinata, you're 16, did your Okaa-san say anything about this? What if he does something?" she gave a light smile as she took her hands and placed it on top of Naruto's own tan hands.

"A-Arigatou Naruto-kun, yo-you're always looking out for me. Mother is still in the hospital and she thinks that this might be good for me, so not to worry of her condition." she mumbled it as she looked at the floor "But if you want, you can come along with Sasuke-san" Naruto began to stutter as the thought came to mind.

"No, you know what, you... You go on your date with this Sakon guy and you tell me how it went alright?" she nodded as she left to get the ordered bowls of ramen. Shikamaru and Choji, who had been listening quietly only looked at the distressed blond.

"You're going to spy on her date tomorrow aren't you?" Shikamaru placed his head on the table as he lazily moved his pointer finger along the table top.

"No!" yelled Naruto defensively, Shikamaru merely rolled his eyes.

"Just don't get caught" was the final say of the lazy genius.

* * *

"You alright Uchiha?" there was an amusing tone in his voice as he watched the Uchiha pace back and forth in an aggravated manner.

Sasuke Uchiha was pissed and impatient at the moment. It had been precisely 6 days 4 hours 25 minutes and 19 seconds since he's seen Naruto. He looked at his wrist watch, make that 22 seconds. The blond had been ignoring him all this time and it was making him uneasy.

"Told you he'd turn into a nightmare" he heard the short haired brunette murmur at Neji and Gaara. They were in Sasuke's house, Neji, Gaara and Kiba playing band hero while Sasuke kept to himself; pacing.

"He's been ignoring me all this time" he growled out as he ruffled his hair.

"Just call Hinata's cell phone and question the problem. I can call her right now if you want" shrugged the long haired brunette indifferently. He smirked mentally as he saw Kiba glare a him from the side.

"What do you mean _call_?" Kiba spat with slight anger as he began to hit the plastic drums rather harshly. "You call Naruto and it'll make you look desperate. You'll turn into his _bitch_, you don't want that, do you?"

Gaara listened silently as he played the bass. He watched as Kiba began to glare at Neji, the way Neji mused at the jealousy he invoked on the brunette, and the way Sasuke tried hard to look indifferent at the fact that he was restless of not even hearing a word from the blond. They heard a ringing sound throughout the room, Sasuke hastily grabbed his phone only to frown and glare at the blank screen.

"Sorry, it's my phone" Neji looked at the caller ID and gave a smirk. He answered. "Hello Hinata" Kiba's head shot up at the name. "Naruto?" Sasuke's eyes widened as he walked fast next to his cousin.

"Phone. **Now**" commanded the Uchiha in a whispered hush, Neji made a gesture with his hand to keep Sasuke away.

"Why do you have Hinata's cell?" there was silence as he pinched the bridge of his nose "alright, alright, just hold on" he placed the phone away as he looked at Sasuke, said teen looked at Neji anxiously.

"Well? What did he want"

"He wants to talk to you" he handed the cell to Sasuke who cleared his throat for some time before answering the other line.

"Moshi-Moshi"

_"Sasuke?"_ his heart beat hard by the voice on the other line.

"Tch, Dobe, what do you want?" he sounded harsh which frightened both Kiba and Neji.

"Yo" Kiba whispered in English "Relax Uchiha, relax"

_"I need your help"_ the blond sounded slightly tense. He scoffed.

"I'm a bit busy. I've been doing a lot of important things for the past 6 days, 4 hours, 26 minutes and 13 seconds" he heard Neji and Kiba groan.

"Really Sasuke?" whispered his cousin, Kiba tsk-ed.

"To think that girls _practically_ flaunt themselves all over him and yet he can't keep a simple conversation with Whiskers"

"It's sad to call him my cousin"

Gaara continued to listen as he saw Sasuke furrow his brows "Who is she again?" silence as he then smirked "the girl who blushes constantly?" Neji and Kiba's ears perked "and what seems to bother you about it?" there was silence until Sasuke responded again "Spy? What do you take me for? Baka, just keep to yourself and don't meddle, got it?" he hung up as he ruffled his dark hair. Neji was the first to speak.

"What did Naruto say" Sasuke scoffed as he crossed his arms together.

"the Dobe wants my help on spying on that girl and her date tomorrow"

"_Date_?" both Kiba and Neji exclaimed in a shocking manner that made Gaara smirk.

"Hinata-chan has a date tomorrow? Did Naruto say with who?" Neji tried to sound subtle, Kiba glared.

"What are you, Hinata's brother? I'll go with Whiskers if you're not up to it Uchiha, it'll look more natural." Gaara's smirk widened, while Sasuke began to look rather aggravated.

"No one is going anywhere tomorrow. Meet me at the batting cages tomorrow morning at 8, got it?" Gaara looked at Sasuke and smirked once he saw the slight rouge color that wanted to come forth.

* * *

He tried to look as natural as possible. His gaze was at the other side of the street, but with the magazine that he held, it didn't show. On the other side of the street he could clearly see Hinata standing by herself, waiting for this Sakon guy to come. He looked at his watch and frowned, the guy was already five minutes late! He grumbled as he pulled his hood lower to his forehead. There was no way that he was going to leave Hinata alone and defenseless against some 18 year old guy who he didn't even know about till yesterday. He looked at the other side of the street again and glared at empty space, what kind of guy made a girl wait?

"Is that really suppose to be a disguise?" he tensed as he heard a deep voice he knew oh too well. He turned slowly and almost regretted it. His gaze met with dark ebony colored eyes, making his breathing stop slightly.

Sasuke smirked as he saw the surprise the blond expressed alone. He looked at the blond carefully; wearing an orange hooded sweater with the hood up to cover his blond hair along with faded black semi-tight jeans, a gray scarf around his neck and sunglasses covering his bright blue eyes.

Once Naruto recovered, he narrowed his eyes and spoke "Teme? What are you doing here?" he took hold of the Uchiha's black necktie he wore and pulled him closer as he glared. Sasuke pulled away and brushed his shoulder nonchalantly.

"Dobe, I should be asking you the same question" he smirked once he saw the red tint form "I'm merely taking a walk and _happened_ to see you here" the sly smile Sasuke gave said otherwise, Naruto however, did not press the matter on. From the peripheral of his eye, he caught sight of a body walking towards Hinata's direction, he turned.

Although he was on the other side of the street, he could see the other guy clearly. He was tall, taller than him actually, had long dark gray-blue hair that reached up to his shoulders with bangs that covered his left eye. He wore a striped black and white hooded sweater making his skin look paler than it really should, a red beaded necklace along with gray jeans and dress shoes.

"Hey, Dobe, are you listening?" Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's mouth to shut him up as he watched intently at the couple across the street.

Sasuke glowered as he felt Naruto's cold hand on his face. He was about to shove Naruto's hand away when he felt the tan hand leave his lips and take hold of his wrist, pulling him away with a "C'mon, Let's go"

* * *

A soft laugh was heard as the breeze hit their faces. The sound of a bat hitting a ball was later on heard along with the laugh. Two heads turned to look at the culprit who only swung the upcoming ball.

"Can't believe I bet against you" one of them smirked as he tightened his grip on the bat he held, a small twinkle forming in his aquamarine eyes.

"I was surprised you did" he swung and missed "I win"

"Man, how'd you even know he wasn't going to come?"

"Are you _serious_? You could practically see it in his face!" Neji smirked as he recalled the way Sasuke wouldn't look at any of them in the eye. Kiba swung and missed as he readied himself for the next pitch. Gaara turned only to frown at the thought of Naruto and Sasuke together.

* * *

They entered a movie theater packed with thousands of people. The smell of butter entered his senses once he was pulled inside. He frowned at the crowded lobby. Was this how a movie theater really looked? He felt someone push him as they passed by in a rush, he glared. "Dobe, what are we doing here?" he looked at the whiskered teen that still had a hold of him, said teen was looking back and forth, searching for someone.

"We need to keep a close eye on Hinata!" Naruto pulled Sasuke once more as he ran to the ticket booth. "Quick, give me two tickets to see Harry Potter and the Deadly Hollows!" the girl in front of him raised a brow as she looked at the blond incredulously. She punched in the numbers none the less.

"$22.50" Sasuke saw the look the blond gave to the red-headed girl in front of him, making said girl smile kindly at the blond. The teen sighed as she pushed her long hair back slightly, she leaned in closer to Naruto and whispered "How about this, I lower the price to $15 and you go on a date with me" she winked making Naruto look slightly embarrassed. Sasuke glared silently but felt seething anger once he felt Naruto's hand let go of his wrist. Just when Naruto was about to open his mouth to give his response, Sasuke slammed something on the counter making both the girl and Naruto jump.

"Here, now give me the tickets to the movie" he spoke with venom in his voice as he glared coldly at the girl. The red-headed girl swallowed hard as she trembled in fear and handed the tickets to Sasuke. The Uchiha snatched the tickets away and pulled Naruto to the theater that Hinata and Sakon were headed.

Naruto stared at Sasuke as he was being pulled to the theater. He noticed how his heart beats would grow louder and louder as he felt Sasuke's warm hold on his wrist. He almost smiled as he tried to figure out why Sasuke was so angry. Was it possible that he had gotten jealous? He took in Sasuke's features as light hit his face. His eyes seemed to show a certain kind of softness than before when he first met the Uchiha, while his cold demeanor seemed to have almost dissolve. He smiled widely as he felt his chest feel slightly lighter, could he really give Sasuke a chance and let him in like Gaara had suggested?

"Where exactly are we going to sit?" Sasuke's voice sounded rather impatient as he looked around "Baka, you had to pick a movie that had thousands of fans" he grumbled in a rather provoked manner as he was about to walk to the front when Naruto pulled him back.

"_Iie_! Hinata and her date are in the middle, we're going to sit in the back" he whispered as they sat two rows behind Hinata and her date, he sat and watched silently.

Sasuke stared at the screen in front of him. He felt a certain anger rise knowing full well that the blonde's attention wasn't on him but on the girl that blushed constantly and her date, he frowned. He glanced at the blond that sat next to him and felt his breath hitch slightly. By just watching the blond look almost stress-free made his heart beat just a bit slower. He could almost smile as he remembered the face Naruto made when he caught him off-guard minutes ago. The way his glasses fell of slightly from his face in surprise, his pink colored lips parted just somewhat as his face began to show a certain rouge color. He smirked, trying to hide it by resting his head on his hand.

Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyes narrowed at the guy in front of them. He almost wanted to laugh at the comical expression Naruto had on his face. He settled with looking at the screen and letting his mind wander. He watched as Harry, Hermione and Ron tried to escape from the goblins attacking them and the dragon's fiery breath. The Uchiha had read the books, had even seen the first three movies the day they came out, however, that had stopped once Itachi moved to England with Konan; he frowned at the recollection. So deep in thought, he had tensed when he felt a sudden weight on his side. Sasuke carefully looked to his side and saw the faint color of blond hair, his heart began to beat fast.

The dark haired teen followed Naruto's gaze as he saw the girl get up from her seat and walk their direction. Sasuke felt the way Naruto tried to hide his face and possibly his hair as Hinata passed them both, he only smirked in amusement.

"What did you think of the movie?" she blushed as she looked at those dark colored eyes. His presence gave a sort of mysterious look to him, his eyes were a dark coal black color, brown eyeliner showing. He had come up to her when she was in the hospital to see her mother, he was there to see his older twin brother, Ukon, who had broken his arm. They had talked a little and she had found Sakon interesting.

Before she left and parted with the older teen, he had stopped her and asked to see her again. She didn't know what was it that made her do it, but she agreed. They had seen each other progressively and found him quite enjoyable to be with, though his way of talking was very direct and straight-forward. She had told all her friends except the blond since Naruto was either with Gaara or Sasuke.

"I liked it" she looked down as something heavy formed in her stomach, she still felt rather nervous around the older teen, it terrified her in a way, though she pushed the feeling away. She saw the dark haired teen smile widely, she blushed even more. Her eyes wandered to the back of the cinema and spotted dark eyes and jet blue hair. She tilted her head slightly as her brows furrowed slenderly. "Sasuke-san?" She walked closer and saw that the young Uchiha was glaring as he rested his chin on his palm, her gaze traveled to the person who was sitting next to him, her eyes widened. "Na-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto flinched once he heard Hinata's voice. He turned slowly as he began to laugh and rub the back of his neck skittishly. "H-Hey Hinata-chan. Great movie huh?" the hurt look Hinata gave him made him realize- he was so _screwed_.

Hinata wasn't mad, Naruto knew for one that Hinata Harusuji never got mad, merely _upset_ and _hurt_, which was even worse. Naruto looked at the ground as guilt settled inside him. On their way to the restaurant that Sakon had reserved for him and Hinata, Naruto tried desperately to explain why he had followed them and that he had even pulled Sasuke along. Hinata, being the kind and gentle friend that she was, forgave him wholeheartedly only at the request that he and Sasuke tag along with them as well.

"After dragging me along to chase your friend blindly, have me spend $23 and 2 hours watching Harry Potter, you want me to spend more of my _money_ and _time_ to follow your friend and her date, just because she _wants_you to?" the furious expression the young Uchiha expressed made a vile feeling form in the pit of his stomach. It made Naruto feel even more guilty as he watched Sasuke rumple his hair and sigh in an exasperated manner.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to" he looked at the ground in shame because, really, he saw Sasuke's point as he thought it through carefully. He actually felt guilty for making Sasuke spend his money... Again. "I'll pay for the food if you come. If not, then I'll just call up someone else and just-"

"I'll go" his head shot up as his eyes widened at Sasuke's wide smirk. "you'd be hopeless without me anyhow" Naruto glared, though the intensity of it wasn't as threatening, Sasuke only Hn-ed as he grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him inside the restaurant.

The restaurant was fairly small, in Sasuke's dictionary, that is. The restaurant was decorated in beautiful red colored lanterns hanging from the ceiling, a dragon made out of paper mâché hanging all around the four walls that was the restaurant. A hostess led them to a table for four, placing menus, water and a small appetizer for all. Sasuke read the food that was being offered carefully only to look rather grim. He was surprised by a flash coming from in front of him, he lowered the menu and glared at the culprit- a grinning gray-blue haired male.

The guy was almost his height, two maybe three inches shorter than him. His eyes were a dark coal color, eyeliner on his eyelids-_American_- he thought as he rolled his eyes mentally. His hair was fairly long, reaching to his shoulders as the left side of his pale face was covered by his bangs. He glared at the guy as said male grinned, how he just wanted to punch the damn prick.

"Dude" an American accent, his voice deep. "Your hair is _wicked_, man" Sasuke raised a questioning brow wearily as he glared.

"Excuse me?" _Try to be polite, he hasn't said anything stu_-

"Well, the back of it" Sakon gestured with his hand swaying from the back of his own head "it's totally bad-ass." Naruto, who had been drinking water nervously, spit it out abruptly. Hinata's eyes broadened while Sasuke glared.

"What" this time, his voice was cold, daring the damn prick to repeat himself.

"Do you make it like that or does it naturally look like the back of a duck's ass? Dude, hope you don't mind, I'm putting your hair on the Internet"

Sasuke could feel the anger travel to his clenched hand and have the need to just place it to the guy's face... _Over_ and _over_ and just_ one_more time.

A warm hand placed itself on Sasuke's shoulder as the owner of said hand laughed nervously. "Good one, Sakon" Sasuke eyed Naruto, who only glanced at him, pleading with his eyes, to just put up with it for now. Sasuke sighed and crossed his arms "I thought the same when I met the Teme" Sasuke could almost smirk at the sudden memory, of course, this guy was different from Naruto- he didn't like the guy. _At all_. Period.

"So, dudes, mind giving me some introduction, or should I call just call you _'fox-face' _and _'duck-ass'_" again, the urge to pummel the guy in front of him rose once more. This time, Hinata spoke.

"Sakon-san, please, don't be rude" it was a mumble but Sakon heard, he only laughed softly as he put his arm around her.

"Hai, Hai, gomen Hinata-chan. It was just a joke." he looked back at the two in front of him "So, your names guys?"

"Uzumaki, Naruto and this right here is Uch-"

"Sasuke" Naruto eyed Sasuke for cutting him off, the Uchiha ignored the stare and kept his eyes locked on black eyes.

"Sasuke, huh? Well name's Sakon Sono, I'm naturally born here but I've spent most of my life in the most wonderful place that is know as Cali" Sasuke raised a brow, Sakon only smirked "I know what you're thinking, _'Why are you skinned colored as a blanket if you live in the most sunny place in the world?'_right?" no one said a word "I mostly don't like to be out in daylight, me and my bro hang only during night-time, you can say we're nocturnal predators" he laughed while Hinata and Naruto smiled nervously, Sasuke who remained stoic, earned a jab to his ribs by Naruto.

Their waiter came and asked what it was that they wanted to eat, after ordering both food and drinks, they were left to talk to one another about their past times, how they met.

"So," Again, it was Sakon who spoke, eyeballing both Naruto and Sasuke suspiciously "are you two like, queer?" this time Naruto chocked on the water while Hinata gasped out Sakon's name, Sasuke on the other hand merely glared and growled at the daring bastard.

"What if we were" this time Naruto yelled out Sasuke's name "What? He questioned I answered" he looked back at Sakon "What if we were Sono, is that a problem?"

Naruto stared between Sasuke and Sakon, his heart beating at a rapid pace. Right now, he didn't really care of what he was categorized as. He had passed that dilemma ever since Gaara. Right now, he was torn between running like hell out of the restaurant with Sasuke or staying and keep this conversation going, knowing full well Sasuke wasn't as accepting of someone insulting him like that.

Sakon smirked at the challenge the jet blue haired teen gave him, he was fun. '"Course not Dude, my brother's bisexual, so you know, love to each other and all that jazz" the look Sasuke gave him made him smirk wider, a sign that Sasuke didn't buy it. He only laughed as he waved his hand "Nah, I'm serious dude, I'm all for the gay community." the waiter came with their food and drinks and left, Sakon took a huge bite of his steak "Don't really care what you put up your ass or whatever, it's all up to you." he took another bite not really noticing the death glare from Sasuke and the wide eyed scared look from Naruto and Hinata. "Though I got to say, I'm a bit curious," he eyed both Sasuke and Naruto again "who takes it up the ass and who puts it up there?" this time Sasuke got up, everyone looking at them curiously. Sakon raised a brow as Naruto tugged at the sleeve of Sasuke's coat jacket. Hinata tried desperately to apologize with her eyes, even whispering them to Naruto. "Dude, C'mon, don't take it to heart" he laughed making the young Uchiha _seethe_with anger, his eyes turning to a dangerous blood red color.

"Sasuke, ochitsuite, goran kudasai!*" he whispered it loud enough for only Sasuke to hear. Naruto sighed as he ruffled his hair. "Listen, Hinata, we... We've got to go" Naruto took hold of Sasuke's arm and pulled him, Sasuke stayed in place. "Sasuke?"

"We'll be staying Naruto, you're fine with my _queer_presence aren't you, Sono?" the other smirked as he took a drink of his coke.

"Yeah, yeah. The more the merrier, my gay friend" Naruto flinched at the vocabulary Sakon used, Sasuke only crossed his arms as he smirked.

Sasuke paid for his and Naruto's meal.

Their next stop was to go to a Karaoke, much to Sasuke's despair. Night was already setting as the sun melted with the dark blue sky, stars starting to show like a million fireflies. Sakon and Hinata walked further away while Sasuke and Nauto kept at a steady pace behind the awkward couple. What that girl saw in this Sakon guy was a mystery to Sasuke, and in truth, he really could care less as long as the prick kept his homosexual comments to himself. Sasuke's gaze drifted to the sky and Naruto's flushed face. His brows furrowed as he heard Naruto clear his throat more than once.

"Dobe, are you sick?" of course he didn't have to ask, he could already see that the blond was looking slightly feverish.

"No!" the blonde coughed, pulled his hood even lower as he tried to warm his hands.

Something inside him made him react. Without realizing, he took hold of cold hands. "Your hands are freezing, why didn't you wear gloves?" concern could be heard in his tone, he saw Naruto flush even more, it gave him an almost flutter sensation in his chest. Naruto cleared his throat as he looked away from Sasuke's own eyes.

"Sa-Sasuke, let go" the Uchiha smirked and only tightened his grip slightly. "I lost my gloves" Naruto mumbled it as he looked at the floor, the Uchiha raised a brow as he took off his own black leather gloves and put them on Naruto.

"Idiot, you're always losing everything" Sasuke intertwined his fingers with Naruto's making the blonde's eyes widen "Like this, my hands will still be warm as well" Although Sasuke looked nonchalant, Naruto could still see the small tint of pink that spread through Sasuke's face, Naruto grinned as his own hand relaxed against Sasuke's warm heat.

It took them a while to reach the place since all were walking, they entered and asked for a room. Once inside the room, Sakon had offered to buy some drinks or food.

"Care to help me Sasuke?" Sasuke glared but followed none the less, he looked at Naruto one last time who tried to give a comforting smile. They left, leaving only Hinata and Naruto alone.

"Naruto-kun, I am so sorry" her voice sounded guilty to the point that made Naruto feel bad. "I wouldn't of guessed that S-Sakon-san would say those things. I-I apologize"

Naruto merely sighed as he ruffled his hair. "Don't worry Hinata" the girl half smiled as she looked at the ground.

"Sakon-san isn't normally like this" her feet shuffled as she kept her gaze away from blue eyes. Naruto exhaled long and hard. "Sasuke-san is trying his best though" Naruto looked up, the dark blue haired girl only smiled "Naruto-kun, you might not see it, but Sasuke-san really does want this to work with you"

Naruto looked down, his blue eyes dimming slightly as his heart gave a huge tug inside; it made him feel bittersweet. "I know he is, it's just-"

"Quick! Someone get security!" the sound of shoes shuffling increased as Naruto and Hinata got up and looked outside the hall. A huge crowd formed, unable for Hinata or Naruto to see what was going on. They walked toward the crowd, Naruto only having glimpsed a man pulling away a dark haired teen.

"Get your hands away from me! Let go!" he recognized that voice.

"Sasuke!" the one pulling Sasuke away let go as Naruto came close to the glaring Uchiha. Hinata ran to the sprawled body on the floor, calling his name in panic. Sakon laid almost motionless on the floor, he was coughing up blood as he glared at Sasuke.

"What the fuck, you prick!" Sasuke turned to attack Sakon once more only for Naruto to take hold of Sasuke.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" He took in Sasuke's appearance; his ebony eyes now blood red, his fist white knuckled as some drops of blood colored his fists. "Have you gone _insane_? Apologize to him"

"What?" Sasuke growled, his voice sounding raw, venomous. "you think I'm going to apologize to this fucker?" Naruto glared making Sasuke scowl. Sakon groaned as Hinata tried to pick his head up. "I barely touched you, you piece of shit" Sasuke's gaze turned to Hinata's direction "I would advise you to dump this prick, he's not fucking worth it" Naruto's glare did not falter as a growl began to submerge from Naruto's throat, Sasuke glared even more at Naruto. "Tch, I don't need this crap" he turned heel as the crowd departed to make way for the dark haired teen.

"Teme!"

"Naruto, don't!" his voice harsh as he glared at the blond. "I won't apologize, you got that? So save it" he resumed his walking, Naruto only growled.

"Fine! Don't you dare speak to me ever again, you got that?" Sasuke hesitated at those last words, he turned and glared once more.

"Hn" he departed, leaving a heaving Naruto.

Naruto could feel something inside his chest tighten as he saw Sasuke walking away from him. He wanted to punch the damn bastard, _something _to make this suppressing feeling go away.

"Man, what the hell's his problem?" Sakon groaned as he wiped away some of the blood that trickled down his chin "All I suggested was a peace making" Hinata furrowed her brows in confusion, Naruto looked at the male in a daze.

"I'm sorry Sakon" he walked off, not knowing where his legs were taking him, his entire body now feeling empty and drained.

* * *

Five days. Five days had passed without any word or signal from either Sasuke or Sakon. Hinata had called, text messaged and even went to the hospital daily to talk to Sakon- the guy was nowhere to be found, his brother released two days after their scenario. Naruto made no attempt to even _look _at Sasuke. Damn bastard needed to go to him, not the other way around, thank you very much. Naruto was done chasing Sasuke around and having to fix the damn Uchiha's problems just because said bastard was too socially retarded and damn prideful to see his own egotistical faults.

Sasuke didn't seem to be too bothered by Naruto's avoidance either, seemed he was actually on a mutual agreement with him. Naruto still had to question whether this bothered him or not, but he was too angry to care at the moment. Not even in the halls did they see each other, he accepted it, fine, the Uchiha wanted to act childish, he wasn't going to give in either. _Suck on that Teme!_

"Naruto" he was brought back from his internal turmoil only to lock gaze with frosted colored eyes. Hinata seemed to look worn-out, like she hadn't slept at all. Naruto questioned if it was because of Sakon or because of her mother's state of health at the moment. He frowned.

"Hinata, damn." he rubbed the back of his neck in distress "I'm sorry, the Teme shouldn't of-" he stopped his sentence once he saw Hinata give a small smile, though it didn't really reach her eyes. She then sighed as she looked out the window of the ramen shop. Business was slow today, they were on break anyway.

"It's... It's for the best I guess" she half smiled as she looked at Naruto "I-I don't really think Sasuke-san would hurt someone just for the mere pleasure of it" Naruto snorted as he placed his head on the palm of his hand.

"You don't know how he used to entertain himself before I got enrolled in that hell school" whispered the blond as he glared at the table, the light eyed girl heard only to grimace slightly.

"_Used_ to." it was a whisper, her eyes focused back on bright blue, she blushed "Naruto-kun, that day-" she began to play with her hands "I-I wouldn't say Sakon-san was being a _polite_ date either" she looked down in shame as he blushed even more. "he-he insulted the both of you with...inconsiderate questions and well..." she looked back up "to be brutally honest, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san was actually a better date than Sakon-san. Sasuke-san tried to refrain himself as much as he could- and... I-I really doubt he hurt Sakon-san _simply because_"

That could be true... The problem was, he didn't _want _it to be true. Because if he did accept that as truth, that meant that he was wrong and Sasuke would win. And maybe it was a bit selfish of him, but he didn't want Sasuke to win for once. He wanted to see and hear Sasuke apologize for his actions and not get away with it as always. Again, he frowned as he got up, his friend looked at him questioningly.

"Hinata-chan, I promise you that you'll get an apology, believe it." he headed to the door, knowing full well that he was chasing after Sasuke and fixing his mistake.

Damn it.

* * *

"It's been five days" no response, the remaining three looked at each other. "you and Naruto haven't even looked at each other once" the Uchiha flinched at the name of the whisker faced teen.

He knew full well that he hadn't seen a certain blue eyed teen for five days, damn Hyuga didn't have to remind him, what good did that do, huh? Useless, that's what he was. He glared at the lot in front of him. Yeah, so what if he was taking pent up anger out on his friends, that's what they were for, wasn't it? He really didn't care at the moment. All he cared was for a damn apology... No, not an apology, a _plea _to be forgiven, for that cocky fucker to grovel at his feet and thank him for giving him mercy of sparing him his life, a thank you from that Harusuji girl for saving her from that low-down prick and a fucking apology from the idiot that so desperately would not leave his mind. In short, he was just pissed and kami help the poor sap that got in his way.

"What happened between you and Whiskers?"

"None of your damn business, that's what happened. Now shut your mouth unless you want me to take your damn dog and hang him from the highest skyscraper in Konoha." the glare he gave Kiba meant he was deadly serious. Kiba merely backed away, his hands guarded.

"Chill Uchiha, just a question" the tattooed teen locked away mumbling "geez, someone needs to get laid soon" Sasuke ignored the comment but glared at the Inuzuka either way.

"Naruto-kun" Neji's voice greeted someone standing beside him, he tensed as he registered the name his cousin said. He glanced to his side, lo and behold, blond hair and a tan whiskered face. He ignored the sudden hammering of his heart. "What brings you here?"

Sasuke made a sound that crossed between a grunt and a scoff, Naruto's head whipped to Sasuke's direction and merely glared at the Uchiha. "I came here for a certain _spoiled bastard _to apologize"

"Neji" his voice was flat as he took more interest in his nails than anything else in the room "please tell a certain _idiot _I don't intend on apologizing to that no good prick who not only-"

Naruto turned to look at the Uchiha as he cut him off "Neji, please tell said bastard that I don't want him to apologize to Sakon but to Hinata-chan, you know, because she's a bit upset of how her first date went"

"Neji-"

The Hyuga, who had only watched as Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other closer and closer, an intense electricity emerging, only growled "Quit asking me to pass a simple message when the both of you are practically screaming it to one another" the long haired brunette huffed and crossed his arms as Sasuke and Naruto looked at the brunette incredulously and returned to glare at one another again. Kiba, silent because of Sasuke's threat on his dog, raised a brow while Gaara smirked in amusement.

Naruto huffed as be glared at the Uchiha "At least apologize to Hinata you bastard" he growled as his eyes began to turn a dangerous orange-red. Sasuke's eyes began to turn blood-red as he got up, looming over the blond.

"No. Leave"

He clenched his jaw as he resisted the urge to punch the older teen. "When I walk out this door, don't you dare talk to me. You are nothing to me now Sasuke Uchiha" the pain in his chest as he said those words made it seem almost impossible to sound convincing. Sasuke glared as he crossed his arms.

"Fine by me. Now leave" the blond could hear Neji's voice call out Sasuke's name, but it seemed to be too far away for him to hear it. With those final words, Naruto stomped out, no other words said to even the other three.

His mind was hazy with anger as he ran to his house without a word to any of his family members to grab his basketball and run back to the school court yard to relieve his anger. He just wasn't in the mood to talk, knowing full well that he would lash out. Only twenty minutes passed after he took off his heavy jacket and was left with just a black short sleeve shirt.

Naruto could feel the way the ball would leave his light touch as he threw it to the basket, he would miss but that was to be expected when he angry or not concentrated at all. All these thoughts of Sasuke, they settled inside his mind like air. He could feel his heart beat rapidly as Sasuke's arrogant face come to his mind, he growled. How could he even think that he and Sasuke could actually work? _Why_did he even think that?

His eyes observed and analyzed his movements, all of them. From the way his footing differed to one of a guarded stance to his expression alone that mirrored that of a fox ready for his prey. It didn't take a genius to see that the blond was churning with anger, and that he was also hurt. He sighed as he watched that the blond wore no more than a think black t-shirt and his dark blue denim jean. He scowled at the blonde's lack of health importance. However, the way sweat ran down his tan face and almost vanished behind his shirt made his heart race just a bit faster. Or the way his chest would heave as his hands dribbled the ball back and forth. He respired as he closed his eyes- this blond was going to be the death of him.

He heard the blond cough rather roughly, he frowned once more. He was sick, probably too stubborn to admit it. "This is why you have to cover up" Naruto finally looked up and met his eye. His felt a certain jerk, he ignored it.

Naruto cleared his throat, finally feeling to cold air hit his body, he shivered "It's a nuisance to play and have heavy clothing drag you down" Naruto looked at the grass, it looked inviting, he shrugged with the thought of saying _'fuck it' _and sat on the grass. Gaara followed after as he looked at Naruto, almost as if trying to read his thoughts.

"A penny for your thoughts" Naruto tilted his head, confused, seconds later, recognition reached his whiskered face as he scoffed.

"I don't want to talk about the Teme" the blonde coughed hard as his left eye began to water. A whispered "fuck" could be heard, Gaara only sighed.

"I'll say something about someone I know and you can just listen if you want" His response was another fit of coughs and a runny nose being covered with tissue papers. Gaara could feel his lips tug upwards. "Sasuke is many things," he heard a grunt "however, he's not one to just go off on anyone either. He doesn't start a fight with someone just because, the other must of provoked him." Naruto was about to open his mouth, Gaara spoke before a word was uttered "I'm not defending him" a small voice inside him said _more like don't want to _"but for Sasuke to physically start a fight with someone with his own hands, the other must of said something to make him do it." he stopped as he looked at the ground a small smile wanted to come out "Uchiha might not want to admit this, but he doesn't take lightly when someone insults his friends or family" aquamarine eyes locked with startling blue "or loved one" Gaara got up in a haste as he searched inside his sandy brown coat jacket and handed a bag full of cough drops to the blond. "I'm sure Sasuke has a reason for what he did" with one last glance, he left without another word.

* * *

Hinata sighed silently as he felt a warm hand on top of her cold one. She looked up and half smiled at coal colored eyes. The other scratched his head, unsure of how to deal with problems like this, he wasn't a man of relationship problems at all. "He's a bigger imbecile than Naruto if the guy is ignoring you"

"Watch it Nara!" Hinata finally smiled as she looked at the ground for a brief moment. Shikamaru and Naruto were accompanying her to the library, still trying to cheer her up. It wasn't much of the guy that was making her this upset, but the condition of her mother.

"Naruto-kun, Shikamaru-kun, I don't mind, really" she sighed as she curled a strand of hair being her ear. "I'm more worried about Okaa-san than-" she stopped dead on her tracks as her eyes widened, Naruto and Shikamaru looked at the girl skeptically as she whispered a name. "Sa-Sakon-san" both males turned their heads to catch Sakon, or at least the back of him, making out with a brown haired female.

"Oh, baby, I missed you" the girl huffed as she pouted in a manner that showed mistrust.

"If you missed me so much, you shouldn't of gone to that date." Sakon gave a puzzled look.

"Date?" he began to chuckle as his lips pressed the brunette's neck.

"Suzumebachi Kamisuru, are you jealous?"

Shikamaru's brow furrowed as he whispered the name to himself. "Oh shit" his eyes widened slightly as the three of them continued to listen to the conversation.

"What? What?" Shikamaru tried to quiet the blonde's frantic yells and looked back at the couple.

"That's Shino's ex" before Shikamaru could elaborate, Sakon's laugh erupted.

"Dummy, the one who went on a date was Sakon, I was still in the hospital" Hinata's mouth dropped slightly as she looked at the couple. Of course, now that she looked at the Sakon look-alike, she could clearly see the difference. His bangs covered the other eye, his voice was much deeper than his brother's, and of course, there was the slight height difference; this person was Sakon's older brother Ukon. "Which reminds me, where is that trouble-maker?" Hinata's eyes wandered and finally stopped as they settled on Sakon, the real Sakon. He was chatting up an ebony haired female as they walked toward where Ukon and Suzumebachi were.

"Man, I'm telling you, Guren, that Sasuke guy was this rich pretty boy" Sakon rubbed the back of his neck as his other arm wrapped around the girl. "but he was a snobby ass-hole, started pummeling me when I offered him to have some real fun."

_Sakon looked behind him as he saw the dark haired teen scowl at him, he merely grinned as he tried to set a pace where he and Sasuke would be able to talk. "You know, I kind of like you Sasuke"_

"_Hn" again, Sakon merely grinned at Sasuke's icy demeanor. He looked behind him, trying to see if anyone was listening to them only to stop and grab Sasuke by the coat jacket. The teen glared as he tried to pull away. "Let go" his harsh command only made Sakon snort._

"_C'mon Sasuke, they can't hear you, you're safe with me dude" Sasuke raised a fine brow. "Is that Naruto guy blackmailing you or something? I mean, I can see that he takes it up the ass and all, but dude, I saw how all the girls were practically eying you like you were cheesecake, you can't be a fag, maybe bi like my bro?" Sasuke glowered at him, Sakon rubbed the back of his neck in distress. "C'mon dude, how about we leave the faggot blond and Virgin Mary and meet up with some interesting people?" before he could look at Sasuke's eyes, he felt a sudden pressure on his nose, he fell to the floor, dazed. Without registering what was happening, he felt something hard hit his face brutally, over and over. He could hear faint sounds but really couldn't make out the words or the source of the voice._

_As his fists made strike after strike to Sakon's face, he could finally feel a weight lift from his chest. He had held back far enough. He could deal with being insulted with derogatory terms, being made fun of because of his hair, and even criticized for his personality, however, when it came to Naruto. _His_ blond being insulted, it made something inside of him _ignite_ and just want to _rip_ someone to shreds. There was sounds of gasps and footsteps, he was too indulged in causing this prick pain to really care, his eyes turning a blood red._

"Damn bastard broke my nose" Ukon smirked as he lit up a cigarette, he handed one to his younger brother who accepted. Guren wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Tch, the whole reason I even invited that girl to a date was because I would of thought that she would at least be a good fuck" he puffed out the smoke of the cigarette "turns out, she's as pure as the fucking snow, man, that was a fucking turn off"

As Hinata heard word for word, she knew that his words should not even affect her. She was proud to be a woman who stood to tradition and actually _wanted_ to wait. _Wanted_ to give herself to someone she knew she would love forever and who would love her back just the same. Hinata Harusuji was a woman who took the snide remarks such as _'Virgin Mary'_ and _'Mother Teresa' _as a compliment because she knew that in the long run, she would respect herself so much more than any other who gave themselves and regretted it later on. Although those words shouldn't effect her... they did. They stung her like a burn in her chest, making her throat tighten and swell, because in truth, she thought that she could trust Sakon. That she could trust her first boyfriend, he proved her wrong. Sasuke's words finally made sense to her... in fact, she knew, though, she just didn't want to accept it.

"That bastard!" Hinata heard Naruto _growl_ as his fists clenched, she saw Naruto about to walk to the group only for her hand to extend.

"No" her voice was soft and she knew that if she didn't leave now, she would just _break_. "Please let's just leave"

"Nee, do you know them Sakon?" Hinata lifted her head slightly, her chest tightening too much for her to bear. She wanted to leave now and just disappear from the world, wanted to just be with her ailing mother find some kind of comfort, anything to just not be here. She saw Sakon raise a brow as he smirked.

"It's my date and her faggot friend." he looked directly into her eyes, his voice mocking. "You don't get the hint, huh? Stop calling me and texting me, I'm already bored with you"

"You fucking bastard!" Naruto launched himself toward Sakon, pushing him to the ground forcefully, the girls shrieked and ran away in fright. Ukon was about to help his bother by stretching his leg to kick the blond to the head, he was restrained by a fierce hold pulling at his arms. His dark eyes shifted to the man that was holding him and saw a bored expression next to him.

"What a drag. Normally, I would stay out of situations like this" in one quick motion, Shikamaru had kicked the back of Ukon's knees and pushed him to the floor as he kicked the teen on the head, a grunt escaping as he kicked with force, Ukon fainted. "but your brother here hurt my friend's heart, that's not something a man should do to a woman as kind as her" he crouched beside Ukon as he took hold of the teen's cigarette pack and lit one up for himself.

Naruto had taken hold of Sakon's shirt and glared with red-orange eyes. "You fucking prick, Sasuke had a right to beat you to a pulp" Naruto extended a clenched fist and hit Sakon right on the nose, Sakon grunted as he laid on the ground. "You ever come near Hinata ever again, your nose won't be the only thing broken, got that?" he gave a final kick to Sakon's gut "How's that for a fag!" he glared before leaving with Shikamaru and Hinata.

"You sure you're alright Hinata?" she look from the floor to dark coal colored eyes, she tried to a smile, it was difficult with the swelling in her throat. She couldn't trust her voice, she only nodded.

"Damn it, can't believe that bastard was just using you" the sound of people shushing him made the blonde glare at the table in front of him. The three of them were now in the library, Hinata wanting to just forget the incident just minutes ago, she looked at the book in front of her, only to feel a burning sensation behind her lids, she frowned as she closed the book.

"I know one thing though" Shikamaru's voice was muffled by his own arms, Naruto raised a brow, the lazy teen didn't see it. "Sasuke was right to beat the crap out of that jerk"

Naruto frowned as a heavy feeling settled inside him. "I'm glad" Hinata smiled as she kept looking at the closed book, Naruto and Shikamaru looked the shy girl, she heaved silently. "Because I know now that Sasuke-san had a reason for what he did, that he is not a high and mighty man that belittles us, he cares" her smile made Naruto's chest weight even more.

"Not to kick you even more into your own wallowing pool of guilt" Naruto glared at a smirking Shikamaru "but I think it's time go find Sasuke and you know," he shrugged as he turned his face away from Naruto to close his eyes "apologize" Naruto flinched as he groaned.

* * *

Kiba sat on the floor as looked at the letter in his hands, he scowled at the piece of paper as if it had grown legs and had just kicked his dog. The more he read, the more he felt the vile inside of him get stronger and stronger, he growled almost animal-like as he crumpled the piece of paper and threw it across his room. It landed next to a medium sized cardboard box, he only placed his head on top of his arms which rested on his knees.

Akamaru walked cautiously to his master, sensing the tense position his master sat. He moved slowly to his master's leg, there was no response, he then began to whine softly. He saw a head lift slowly as a mournful expression looked back at him, he whimpered more at his master as he cuddled more to his master's leg, he was already too big and heavy to climb on top of his master. His human lifted his head up and sighed, he began to lick his master's tattooed cheek, his master began to relax. He was patted on the head, he walked to where the box was only to be stopped by his master's voice.

"Akamaru, don't" Kiba's voice was deep, hoarse, ominous. He pushed his hair back as he walked to the box only to glare at the contents inside. Of course,_that _had to be the first thing to show. "She has balls to write" he whispered as he grabbed the crumpled paper and flattened it. "then again, she _did_ marry my old man" he sighed as he looked at the sheet, the letters were now smudged and slightly unreadable.

_To: Kiba_

_From: Your mother_

_Kiba, almost 13 years have passed and I've had no word from you. Your sister has told me that you're fine and well, but I want to hear it from your own mouth. You're probably too angry at me for leaving your father, but you don't understand, you're still too young._

Kiba could laugh at the comment. Too young? He had to practically grow up faster than anyone _because_ she abandoned them both, just to survive the yukaza life. Sure, he acted immature sometimes, but that was it, an act. He had lost his virginity at 14 to some whore that his father had paid so that he could become _'a man'_, he had already learned how to avoid being attacked by enemy yukaza members and had even learned to live independently. All his life he'd had to act mature and grown just to survive, so his mother had no _right_ to call him _'too young'_.

_I want you to come live here with me in Spain. It might be difficult to learn the language, but I know that you'd like it here. _

How could she possibly know? She hadn't been in his life for the past 13 years, what did she know?

_I miss you and hope to see you some day. I love you Kiba._

His gaze stopped at those words 'I love you'. "Tch, what does _she_ know about love? Love is just an empty word overused by idiotic people" he crushed the paper once more and threw it on top of the picture of a small brunette boy and a brown haired woman. The woman had short brown hair, her eyes were jet black, upside-down triangle tattoos on each side of her cheek. In her arms was a small boy, smiling happily. "If that woman really loved me, she wouldn't of left" he glared once more as he kicked the box. He looked at his dog who only whimpered, he sighed and took hold of a leash near his desk. "Let's get some air" they left, Kiba feeling rather overstrung.

* * *

Opaque colored eyes stared at the ground, full of rocks and sand that will stick to her boots later on. She sighed, trying hard to calm the heavy pressure in her chest. Sakon's words stung her pretty deep, they really shouldn't, but they did. She had reassured Shikamaru that she was fine, he didn't believe her but left either way, knowing that she just wanted to be alone. She had wandered aimlessly in a trance and somehow had ended up in a small playground. It was abandoned by the looks of it, she placed herself on one of the creaky swings. Her eyes were on the ground as she rocked herself back and forth. She shouldn't be feeling like this, just because of _one _guy that she knew for only two weeks, but it hurt her, pained her to hear his words. Her chest began to tighten once more as did her throat, the burning sensation building up behind her eyelids.

The feeling of water reaching her lips surprised her somewhat. When did she begin to cry? It didn't matter, it was bound to happen. "because I'm weak" she whispered as more tears ran down her light skinned face.

"Normally, girls like you think that crying makes you look cute, I think otherwise" her eyes widened at the voice, she lifted her head slowly and was met with dark brown eyes.

"Ki-Kiba-dono" His heart gave a tug as he saw the flushed face of the shy girl, her eyes were wide, glistening with her own tears. His breath hitched at the sight. He swallowed hard as he looked at the girl's milky eyes. Hands covered those eyes to wipe away any other tears that were forming, his hands. His eyes widened as he pulled back. "Go-Gomenasai Kiba-dono" the girl looked down, making him want to groan and just hit his head against a pole. She began to sob softly, not wanting to meet his eye.

"Mommy, that man made the pretty lady cry"

"Look away honey, look away"

"What kind of male makes a girl cry like that? Horrible" He looked around as he saw mothers and children look at him with glares. He looked at the women and tried to smile, their glare did not falter.

"Hinata, people are staring..."

"Go-Gomenasai Kiba-dono"

"Poor child can't he forgive her? How awful" he could feel guilt settle in, even though he didn't even cause any trouble to the crying girl. He looked back at Hinata and saw her look at him with big watery eyes. He closed his eyes, looked up at the sky as he sighed.

* * *

Neji and Gaara looked at each other as they played chess, the redhead smirked as he raised a brow in a challenging manner, it didn't show because of his black ringed eyes. "Your move Hyuga" the way his soft hoarse voice said his name made the long haired brunette smirk. He enjoyed spending time with the redhead, it gave him a certain relaxed feeling.

"Patience Sabaku, it takes a certain amount of time and strategic defense to play against you, you know" he moved one of his pawns Gaara smirked even more, his voice lowered slightly.

"I'm assuming that's a compliment" Neji _grinned_ as he exhaled in amusement

"You know what they say Gaara, _'_'when you assume, you make an ass out of you and me'." the auburn haired teen rolled his eyes.

"You use that line when you flirt around with all those girls and guys" Neji tilted his head slightly, feigning confusion.

"Jealous?" his gaze met Gaara's aquamarine eyes for a couple seconds until they saw another figure standing at the door, hesitant to come. He tilted his head as he furrowed his brows. "Naruto?" the body tensed, Sasuke's voice called out, his back to all of them

"Don't say that name" Sasuke's voice was threatening, venomous. Neji smirked. "Tch, baka doesn't even know what I did for him and what do I get as repay? A fucking slap in the face" the Uchiha grumbled as he settled in deeper into the couch. "I don't want to see his face anymore, all this relationship stuff is stressful and annoying" Neji laughed as Gaara gave the blond a gesture to go to Sasuke.

"Hear that Naruto, seems Sasuke doesn't want to see you anymore" Sasuke, at the sound of shuffling behind him turned in surprise only to mask it a second later with a scowl.

"What do you want?" Sasuke's tone was ice cold as the glare that was directed to him could burn on his face. He could feel his cheeks burn at the intensity of the Uchiha's stare, this was going to be difficult.

Sasuke could almost smirk at the expression that the blond had on his face. His cheeks were flushed red as were his ears, his clear azure eyes were looking down at his feet as he mumbled a "Listen, Sasuke..." he raised a brow in question at the sudden amusement in front of him.

"Dobe, I can't hear you with you mumbling" Naruto's head shot up to glare, Sasuke smirked at the flushed cheeks now visible to him alone, he raised a brow in both amusement and challenge. "Scared?" he heard a growl from the whiskered teen.

"Doumo*" he was faced with a red tomato as blue eyes averted from amused ebony black.

"Thanks? For what?" Again, those cheeks turned the same color as the tomato that the blond held.

"What... What I meant was I'm sorry" he mumbled the last words only to have Sasuke's brow raise once more as he took the tomato.

"No" Naruto looked at the Uchiha with shocked eyes

"What...What do you mean _'No'_?" Sasuke gave a looked at the blond with a blank stare as he pushed the blonde's forehead slightly forcefully making the blond whisper an "ow"

"say 'Sasuke-sama, Moushiwake arimasen'*" Naruto backed away as he put an arm between him and Sasuke, a panic-struck expression on his face. "better yet..." his smirk defined maleficence "get on your knees and say in a soft spoken voice like your friend 'Sasuke-sama, Moushiwake arumasen'" Naruto gaped at the Uchiha in front of him, he looked at the floor and back at the teen.

"There is **no** **way** I am doing that!" he took back the tomato from Sasuke's hand and walked to where Neji and Gaara were, he placed the fruit on the center of the table and growled "here, have a tomato!" he walked away leaving an amused long haired brunette and auburn haired teen. Neji began to shake his head as a laugh erupted.

"You should of just accepted the _'Doumo'_" he grabbed the tomato and began to throw it up in the air. "Though. I must admit, his way of thanks by giving you your favorite fruit was quite intelligent" Neji smiled as he saw Sasuke look away, trying to hide away the smile that wanted to form knowing full well that tomatoes could break him any day.

"Shut it!" he tried to glare but it didn't effect the Hyuga at all, he frowned "Where's Inuzuka anyway?"

* * *

Her touch was very gentle, soft even. He really liked the way her hand scratched the back of his ears, it was pure bliss. He wagged his tail back and forth excitedly as she smiled at him kindly. He looked back at his master only to see eyes look at him as if he'd done something bad, like peed in his shoes bad. He lowered his head at his master's stare which only caused the girl to pet him gently once more.

"You're... You're scaring your dog Kiba-dono" the brunette snapped out of the trance he was in only to look at his whimpering dog, cowering closer to Hinata's stomach. He scoffed as he drank his beer, Hinata furrowed her brows upward as she looked at the bottle.

After being scorned by mothers at the playground, Kiba had hastily taken Hinata by the hand and took her to one of the many houses his father own. He had taken her to where they had kept most of the dogs, wanting Akamaru to have some fun with his fellow brothers and sisters, most who- unfortunately- were asleep.

"You don't give Akamaru much credit" the girl tilted her head slightly, Kiba could feel a rush of emotion run though him. Kiba ruffled his hair as he looked away. "And you? Did your rabbit die or something?" Hinata looked at the floor, Kiba raised a brow. "Don't tell me your boyfriend broke up with you" he rolled his eyes as he took another chug of his beer, he stopped once he heard soft sounds of sobbing coming from the shy girl. She wiped her tears away quickly making Kiba gape at the blue haired girl, realization finally hit him "Oh, he did" he rubbed the right side of his face as he sighed.

"He-he never really liked me" Kiba didn't look at her "I-I guess I'm... I'm not right for anyone" she stroked Akamaru's back softly. "I'm too weak" there was a moment of silence as Hinata felt a swelling in her chest.

"Lack of dehydration, starved from food for 8 months and was beaten by a metal pipe" he faced Hinata with a stoic face, the girl furrowed her brows. "every time he walked, he limped and whined at the pain he felt. He would cower from any human contact and couldn't keep his food down whenever we would try to feed him." A hand outstretched to where Akamaru was, the white dog turned and placed his face on the hand, Kiba smiled. "Hana and I would stay till 4 in the morning just so that he could get used to us and so that we could clean up any of his awful smelling puke. Progressively, he got stronger and was walking normally, he's grown quite a bit now and is actually the same age as me. One wouldn't think he suffered this much by just looking at him." brown eyes locked with milky purple. He got up and pulled Hinata to another room. The room had only one dog, a light brown furred pit bull. The dog was big, though smaller than Akamaru, but was cautious as the canine looked at Hinata. "Her name is Misu. We found her just six months ago in a dark alley, just barely alive. Her previous owner seemed to have fun with acidic components and used Misu as a test subject"

Hinata walked slowly toward the dog, at first she was hesitant, as she reached her hand, Misu slowly but guardedly came closer. Misu's eyes were a clear blue, her face demonstrated light scars across her eyes and the ends of her mouth. A heavy weight fell in her stomach.

"She's healthy and actually helps my dad with most of his work in the higher _businesses_" Hinata looked back at Kiba who leaned on the door frame, his arms crossed.

"Is-Is every dog here rescued from abuse?" there was a small sigh

"Basically. Hana and I have been taking in dogs since I was 14. What I'm trying to show you is that, although, most of these dogs have suffered so much pain, they're all still strong enough to become healthy once more and even help out. You _choose_to be strong"

Hinata looked at Kiba, a feeling of serenity forming inside her. "Arigatou Kiba-dono" Slowly, she smiled making the brunette look away, clearing his throat. She furrowed her brows, seemed that Kiba looked away from her a lot, was there something on her face?

"I'm a bit under the weather too" he grabbed hold of Hinata's wrist, the girl blushed, he gave a wide canine like grin "how about we entertain ourselves to forget our troubles, even just for a couple of hours?" before the flushed girl could respond, he pulled her out the door, leaving Akamaru to be with the rest of his brothers and sisters.

At first, she was hesitant to go anywhere Kiba was leading her, after telling herself that Kiba had actually helped her to make her feel better, she relaxed and became reluctant to their first stop.

She came face to face with a beautiful tall man with long curly blond hair, his eyes were a bright green and his smile gave almost a shine to his presence alone. The sight of the man almost took her breath away. The man smiled at her, a handsome smile that could turn any woman into putty. "New girl this weekend Inuzuka-san" Kiba narrowed his eyes at the man who only laughed "though, I must admit, she is prettier than the others you've brought" Hinata only blushed as she looked at the ground, a hand lifted her chin up, making Hinata look directly into those mesmerizing green eyes. "Now, now, someone with a face and eyes as beautiful as yours should never have her head down" she blushed once more as he smiled and placed her on a chair near by. He first began with her hair, examining her dark blue strands with his long fingers. "You're very beautiful, and your hair is quite exquisite, would it be okay if I cut your hair up to here?" he leveled his hand midway her chest. "and then just flat iron your hair?" hesitant, Hinata nodded as her blush deepened. The man smiled as he began to work.

She was still a bit skittish by having someone touch her hair, the only one who ever cut it was her mother and herself just to cut the ends. Throughout the trimming process, the hairstylist- Kyoshi- had instructed her to keep her eyes closed until he said so. So far, he was already finishing up the ironing and still no word to open her eyes.

"Now, I'm done with your hair, please wait a moment for my assistant to come and do your make-up, yes?" Hinata knitted her brows together.

"Ma-make-up?" she was about to open her eyes to call for Kyoshi

"Please! Don't open your eyes, it is Inuzuka-sama's orders for your make-over to be a surprise, please trust him" again, she hesitated briefly, but eventually nodded and stayed put. After a two minutes of waiting, Hinata felt someone touch her face lightly. A touch that felt as if it belonged to a male. Her cheeks began to heat at the light caress, butterflies building up inside her stomach.

Then, it was gone.

She opened her mouth to speak only to hear a high-pitched squeal. "Oh mah _goodness_!" she felt fear form by hearing the accent and the high volume of her voice, she only talked in English. "Dahrling! You're face, et iz, how you say, et is flahwless!" Hinata could make out some words that the woman said, she only stayed silent. The woman was tall with a pointy nose, her hair was a ebony colored, pulled up in a bun. Her hands reached Hinata's face, the shy girl only shivered at the woman's cold touch. "Swiit hart! Your face is so beutiful that I barely haf to put ani make-up on you!"

Only 20 minutes passed until Hinata heard a "_Fini_!" finally she opened her eyes only to reveal herself looking at her reflection. Her eyelashes were curled, now longer and darker, light pink eyeshadow on her eyelids. Her lips were now glossed and her cheeks painted a faint red, her hair had been cut slightly shorter and cascaded quite nicely around her face.

"C'mon, we need to find you a dress" she was pulled away quickly without any protest. A five minute walk and they both reached another store. Kiba had handed her wrist to another woman who was standing by the entrance. Kiba hadn't even looked at her, she slightly frowned as she was led to a fitting room. She stood there until a handful of clothing were placed on top of the entryway. She tried all the clothing one by one, Kiba shook his head at every one.

Kiba, not satisfied with any of the clothing that Hinata wore, was now reading a playboy magazine to keep himself entertained. All other clothing that the girl wore couldn't pique his interest enough to play out his plan. He heard quiet footsteps come toward him, he looked up and dropped his magazine as he gaped at the girl in front of him. His heart almost stopped once he saw Hinata come out of the fitting room wearing a short red silk dress that folded at the ends, she wore black knee-high boots and silver bracelets on her wrist, a white flower pinned on the left side of her hair. She stood in a shy position, flush red; making her even more appealing.

He grinned slowly as his eyes wandered up and down the shy girl. "Perfect"

* * *

He sat inside his cold bedroom as he looked outside the window. He sneezed and reached for a tissue to blow his nose. He shivered, not wanting to put another blanket on top of himself. He saw a flash of bright light come from the small park near his house, the light then went up into the sky and expanded into a firework. Intrigued, Naruto walked out and headed to the small park. Once he reached the park, he saw a figure sitting down on top of the monkey bars, watching the fireworks go up and explode.

"Hey! What are-" the figure turned his head only to show jet black eyes and a smug smirk flashing at him. "Sasuke..."

"speechless?" Naruto scowled as he narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha. Sasuke chuckled softly "Come"

_What am I, a dog? _Even with that thought in mind, he walked reluctantly to where the monkey bars were. He climbed up and on top. He moved himself carefully as so not to fall and sat next to the Uchiha.

"You better like them" Naruto raised a brow at the Uchiha, Sasuke only pointed up to the stars. "There's suppose to be a shower tonight, I wanted you to see them," he looked up at the sky "with me". They waited for a couple of minutes looking at the dark sky, finally, a light flew out. "It's starting" a small smile could be seen on the Uchiha. They stared as millions and millions of shooting stars became visible to the both of them.

"It's like Christmas lights" Sasuke frowned as he asked in an agitated voice.

"Tch, what's so special about Christmas? It's just a holiday to buy presents and put lights around a house. What's the point of that?" Naruto looked at Sasuke as his brows furrowed.

"It's about spending time with family, friends and loved ones" Sasuke looked away as he sighed "Sasuke, don't tell me you've never celebrated Christmas"

"Dobe, of course I have" he sounded a bit too defensive. Ebony black eyes looked at the ground "I've only spent it with Itachi and that stopped once he got married and went to live in the U.K"

Naruto could hear the slight loneliness in Sasuke's voice. Of course, he remembered Ino telling him of Sasuke's loneliness. He frowned.

"I like your family though" blue eyes looked up to lock with black. "all of you aren't afraid to express your feelings to one another, especially your grandmother" there was amusement in Sasuke's voice as he said the latter, Naruto smiled. They stood in silence as they looked up at the sky once more. "I want to stay over your house again" Naruto scoffed.

"Teme, when did we ever invite you back? Only reason to why Obaa-chan let you stay was because you buttered her up with the Sake bottled." Sasuke stared at Naruto, coming closer to Naruto's personal space.

"I'm serious Naruto. I want to help out and make a home cooked meal, I'll even invite your Ojii-san* to a cup of coffee since he likes to look at those girls dressed in maid outfits. Or I could just stay at home with you and help you with the cleaning"

The look Sasuke gave him made Naruto realize that every word he said, he meant. His heart pounded loudly in his ears as he stared into those deep dark eyes. He could see Sasuke get closer, or was that him? "Sas-Sasuke..." he could practically smell the musk and peppermint from Sasuke, his _warmth_ and how those _eyes _looked at him so- he slipped. He hit the ground hard, groaning at the sudden pressure on his side.

"Naruto!" there was concern hidden in his voice. Blue orbs revealed themselves behind long lashes as they looked back at worried ebony eyes. Sasuke breathed out a sigh of relief. "Baka!" Naruto laughed as he saw Sasuke look away, a pink color spreading across his face.

"I'm fine Teme, thanks" he gave a fox like grin, making the Uchiha's eyes search his whiskered face. Again, Sasuke began to lower his head. His heart began to pound as a tingled sensation overwhelmed his whole body. Something took over his body as his arms wrapped around the Uchiha's neck and pulled him down, their lips centimeters away.

"Are you-" before Sasuke could finish, he felt Naruto's lips on his. He gave in to the sensation. A feeling of joy spreading through the both of them, a feeling that felt right.

_TBC..._

* * *

**Terms and Meanings-**  
Kuzo: Damn it

ochitsuite, goran kudasai: Calm down, please

Doumo: a casual way of saying Sorry, could also be interpreted as Thanks

Moushiwake arimasen: the most respectful way of saying Sorry for something you did

Ojii-san: it's either old man or grandpa, I was going more for Sasuke calling Jiraiya as Naruto's grandpa.

**A/N**: chapter 9 is now done. I hope I interpreted a good SasuNaru fluff, though I feel like Sasuke wasn't much of his ice cold bastard self and I may have written Naruto a bit not himself too... Let me know, please! I want to keep them in character as much as possible! Please review when you can and good luck to everyone on their upcoming classes and lectures! Don't worry chapter 10 will be up before Christmas!


	10. By your side

**A/N:** So I'm back, and welcome to our audience, chapter 10 of Boys Before Flowers. Thank you **pokerface95**, **greywindfalcon**, **Flika**, and **narutoluver132** for reviewing, it's kept me going :). Also, to those who alert and favorite, thank you as well! You all made me smile and make me feel giddy :D This chapter has some spelling errors and I apologize for that, please don't let that keep you from reading! There's slight OOC with the characters so sorry for that too. hmmm, if anything please PM me or anything to clear any questions comments or requests :) Enjoy!

* * *

**Here's Chapter 10: By your side**

* * *

Comets passed through the nocturnal sky, it made everything underneath glisten and shine beautifully. A smile soon set forth as her eyes saw the comets, they almost looked like shooting starts. She would have stopped to stare at them, but the force on her wrist thought otherwise. Seemed Kiba didn't even notice the comets at all. She hesitated as they reached their last destination, a night club. Kiba finally turned to look at her scared expression.

"What's wrong?" She blinked as she looked at the building in front of her.

"Anou, Ki-Kiba-dono, I... I've... what I mean to say is," she began to look at the ground and push her index fingers together, it made Kiba want to growl. "I've never gone to these types of placed before" she mumbled it so softly that Kiba had to strain himself to hear. He grinned as he tilted Hinata's head up. Her cheeks were colored in red as she stared at him with wide eyes, something inside his stomach began to churn as he looked at that face. He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, it seemed that whenever he was with this girl, he did that a lot.

"Don't worry, we'll just go inside and come out really fast, okay?" the girl paused for a brief moment but then nodded as her blush deepened, he wondered if she would faint for the increase of blood on her cheeks. Again, he took her by the wrist and led her inside a dark surrounding area with music blaring loud, he smirked; _let the game begin._"Listen Hinata" he leaned into the girl's ear so that she could hear him, a faint scent of coconut milk reaching his nose. "Stay here for a minute, I need to check something out, alright?" the girl nodded, he grinned and began to scan the area, finding his prey.

"I'm telling you Hisame, this girl was just so pitiful, she kept calling me and texting me- sounded damn desperate" dark colored eyes looked at the short haired brunette next to him. She was tall and slender; a snowy headband over her brown colored hair along with blue earrings, her lips glossed in a rouge color. She wore a pink tube top and a short navy blue mini skirt

"Was she pretty?" Sakon smirked as he put his arm around Hisame. The girl eyed his arm but said nothing of it as she soon leaned against his touch, he smirked.

"You're prettier" his voice lowered as he looked at the girl. A pink tint began to spread across her face at the close proximity. After a couple of seconds, she looked away and began to clear her throat. The only thing he could think- _Women are so easy to manipulate._A sound of squeals and screams began to break throughout the club loud enough for both Sakon and Hisame to turn and see what was the reason of all the noise.

"Kya! It's F4's Inuzuka Kiba!"

"Wah! It's Kiba-sama from the Inuzuka clan!" Sakon heard Hisame gasp as she made her way out of Sakon's hold, the dark haired teen only scowled and crossed his arms. Finally, a brunette with spiky like hair, chocolate-brown eyes and a crimson upside down triangle tattoo on each of his cheeks came into view, a canine like smile on his arrogant face. Sakon glared at the brunette, the other only raised a brow.

"Tch, who is this guy?" Hisame looked at him as if he just sprouted another head. The way every girl was acting around this guy made him want to just punch the guy on his arrogant face. Who did he think he was coming here? Bastard.

"How can you _not_know who Kiba Inuzuka of the Inuzuka clan is?" Sakon shrugged apathetically, the brunette scoffed as she shook her head. "He's from a powerful family; rumor is that his family is part of the yukaza. His family is known to be one of the top five powerful families of all Japan. He's said to own most of the night clubs and real estate sites in Konoha and he's part of F4, the most elite group in Koden. He's so handsome..." it seemed that throughout her rant, she lost herself in a fantasy as she stared at this Kiba in a dreamy manner. Sakon merely glared at the direction of the tall brunette. Bastard! Every girl looked at the brunette as if in a trance as he walked passed them, stopping in front of Hisame, he gave an aristocratic smile, he saw Hisame's breath hitch at the smile. "You're... You're..." her words were lost as she looked into Kiba's brown eyes.

"Such a beauty you are" he lifted his hand as he lowered his face slightly to look at surprised brown eyes. He gave his charming smile that he knew would make any woman melt "Would you like to dance with me?" he saw the tall female gasp silently and a wide smile spread out as her eyes shined. Then, out of nowhere, a hand placed itself on the female's waist. He raised a brow as he saw a glare be directed at him.

"Sakon!" the brunette grumbled as she tried to extort away from the guy. Sakon was the same height as him, his hair was shoulder length; a dark chromatic color as bangs seemed to cover his left eye, his eyes were a sinister black, his skin pallid. He wore a red beaded necklace, a gray Armani jacket and dark denim jeans. He raised a brow as he saw the girl smile sheepishly. "Please, ignore him." she fluttered her lashes, making Kiba want to roll his eyes and groan at the cliché way of trying to seduce a man, instead he smiled.

"Is this your boyfriend?" his gaze went to the glaring male as he smirked "You're too pretty to be with a guy like this" he heard Sakon growl, he raised a brow in challenge. "Will it be alright with your boyfriend if you dance with me?" he gave a polite smile; Hisame pushed Sakon away with her shoulder as she, again, smiled nervously.

"He...He is not my boyfriend" Sakon yelled out the girl's name in anger, Hisame glowered at the male and smiled back at Kiba sweetly "I would be pleased Inuzuka-sama" she placed her delicate hand on top of his open palm and led her to the dance floor.

Milky eyes followed the Inuzuka that walked toward a couple. She had felt her heart drop hard as she noticed that the guy who was glaring at Kiba to be Sakon. She kept quiet as she watched Kiba ask the girl something making said girl blush and giggle as she placed her hand on Kiba's awaiting hand, Sakon _seething_with anger as they walked away. Her eyes followed Kiba as he spun the girl around, her back to Kiba, holding her awfully close. Hinata furrowed her brows upward as she played with her hands.

Kiba Inuzuka was an unusual person. When she had first met the Inuzuka, she was frightened by him... and yet, found him captivating in his own way. His tattoos alone scared her and gave her the impression that he was perilous, though after meeting with the F4 more than once, she saw a different aspect of him, especially after their small talk that took place just moments ago. Yes, he was rough around the edges, but maybe that was to be expected, considering he comes from a rich and well known family.

The song changed to a techno- _Satisfaction_- her eyes observed the way Kiba's body moved closer to the girl, their bodies grinding in sync as they moved to the beat. She swallowed hard as she felt something inside her swell and making it difficult for her to breathe. A hand traveled slacken from thigh to waist, Kiba's head lowering to the crook of the girl's exposed neck, her slender hand lifted to wrap it around his neck, showing want, _lust_ even. The swelling increase even more, she put her hand on her chest so that it would feel less intense. The girl's hand moved upward to grab hold some of Kiba's hair, Kiba responded by practically _humping_ the girl, Hinata's eyes widened at the action. She could see beads of sweat falling down Kiba's temple as they continued to dance harsher, _sensual_. The song ended, leaving the brunette girl look at a grinning Kiba as if she had just entered a trance. Hinata gaped at the two as Kiba looked so... So _composed_.

"I want to dance with Inuzuka-sama!"

"Me too!"

Sakon merely glared, baring clenched teeth at the bastard that _practically_ had sex with his playmate in front of anyone who wanted to watch- most likely every female that ogled the Inuzuka. Sakon wanted to rip this guy to _shreds_ if he could. He drank some of his bottled water as he tried to calm his growing anger only to spot a very _well-endowed _body that could turn any guy on. Her hair was dark, though he couldn't really tell with the dim light the club provided, her body... _dayum_, her body left no room for his imagination to give him; she wore a short silk dress that curved her large breasts and her backside nicely, the knee-high boots making her thighs look fuller, erotic. Hisame now gone from his mind, he made his way toward the mystery girl, his interest now piqued full force. He could just imagine the sounds the girl would make when he would get her in bed, he smirked. He walked to the girl until he was behind her, he stretched his head so that he could whisper in her ear. "Are you new here? You're quite breathtaking" he saw the girl tense slightly, he pulled away as he tried to give his most charming smile as the girl very slowly turned her head. His eyes widened as he met wide frosted eyes. "Hi-Hinata" he saw the girl blush as she backed away slightly, he raised a brow as he looked over the girl slowly as he whistled and then grinned mischievously. "Look at you," he began to circle around the girl "so tempting. Why didn't you dress like this in the beginning, or is it you dressed like this to get back together with me?" Hinata said nothing as her eyes focused on the crowd behind him.

Girls began to run to where Kiba was and huddled into a circle as they tried to get the tattooed teen's attention. Kiba only smirked as he looked at the girls. He ruffled his hair back as he smiled, all the girl's sighed. "You're all so very attractive, but I must decline." some girls deflated at Kiba's comment, others merely pouted. Hisame took hold of his arm, he only smiled as he pushed away the excess weight and walked to where Hinata was, being circled by Sakon. Hisame gaped at him, but he really could care less as he took in the sight before him. Something inside the tattooed teen made him want to pull Hinata away from those prying eyes and claim her as his, instead he kept his cool and walked in front of Hinata. "You see," he tried to sound loud enough so that everyone could hear but his eyes were only set on opaque ones. "This person standing before me has stolen my heart." he smiled as he saw Hinata blush and widen her eyes. "Hinata Harusuji, don't put me through this torture and be only mine" Hinata gaped at him as she blushed even more.

"Hinata" He turned his gaze to Sakon and merely raised a brow.

"Hinata, do you know him?" the flustered girl turned to look at Sakon and back at Kiba. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears as she stared at Kiba who only glared at Sakon.

"_You _choose_ to be strong"_

His words rang through her mind as she looked back at Sakon, she narrowed her eyes at him as she spoke "Iie" Sakon's eyes widened as she looked back at Kiba's satisfied smirk "I've never met him" She saw Kiba extend his hand to her, she took it as they left, leaving a pissed off Sakon behind.

Hinata's warmth was pleasant against his own touch. Her hand, it was soft and as if it was made for his hand, somehow, that idea troubled him. Once they were outside, he let go of Hinata, the girl only looked at the floor as sadness appeared in her eyes. He lifted her head again, he sighed as he looked into confused sad murky orbs that made his chest feel tight "Kyoshi said to keep your head high, you really should take his advice" he smiled as he caressed her cheek lightly, her skin felt so soft and warm, he saw her blush as they locked eyes. He put his arm around her waist, startling her somewhat. She looked up at him as he pulled her closer, her warmth radiating against his. "Since I broadcasted to the whole world that you stole my heart, why not act it out till the end?" his eyes seemed to soften as he looked at the flushed face in front of him.

Hinata stared into soft brown eyes, they exhibited comfort and slight mischievousness, she could only feel her heart pound fast as she saw that smile. She nodded only to feel Kiba's hold on her waist tighten slightly, almost possessively. They walked north, Hinata feeling the stares of envy directed towards her as they passed. She'd never felt her heart beat this fast in a long time. She merely leaned against his touch as his warmth spread throughout her body and to her heart.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he looked at the counter top in front of him. His mind was just blank, rather, he wanted it to be blank; clear of all thought, of all problems. He sighed, only to feel someone pat him on the back with a "Naruto-kun! Why are you so down? It's such a wonderful evening! The sun is shining and it's so beautiful, like the youthful days of spring!"

Normally, Naruto would grumble something about being the first week of January and being two months too early. Though the sounds next to him made him stay quiet and look curiously at the girl that was concentrated on the book in front of her as the sound of foil being wrapped by her hands was heard. Lee noticed as well, both looking at the dark haired girl. Finally, Hinata looked up only to blush and stop midway her project.

"Hinata-chan, what are you doing?" said girl only blushed as she began to push her fingers together but didn't look down. Lee only gaped at the flushed girl.

"Hinata-chan, you're glowing like the shining sun as it rises in the morning to give daylight to a new day!" If it was possible, Hinata blushed even more, Naruto only groaned as he shook his head.

"A-Arigatou Lee-kun" her voice was soft as she lowered her head in appreciation. Lee smiled brilliantly as Hinata smiled back at Naruto. "I'm making a gift" she looked at the aluminum in her hands.

"Is it possible? Has Eros come down early to bring his heavenly weapon down to earth and strike the heart of this beauty known as Hinata Harusuji?" Hinata smiled weakly as Naruto gave Lee a look between confused and freaked out.

"I-Iie Lee-kun" she played with her hands as she looked at the small handmade Hershey kisses. "I'm making these for Okaa-san" it seems Lee deflated, Hinata smiled softly as she tilted her head slightly. "Anou, Lee-kun," Lee's sad puppy dog eyes lifted "would it be alright if I use the oven in the back? I want to make someone homemade brownies." Lee's eyes shined as he took hold of Hinata's hands.

"Sōrumeito*?" again the milky eyed girl smiled and shook her head.

"Iie. It...It'll be a thank you present for..." she blushed as her index fingers pushed one another "for someone that I owe my gratitude" the smile she demonstrated made Lee and Naruto's brow raise up in surprise, Lee suddenly started to tear up as he hugged Hinata tightly.

"Wah! Hinata-chan, your heart is too big to compare!"

"That's what I love to hear! The energy of young love!" Gai yelled from the kitchen as tears ran down his own face as well. Naruto groaned as he placed his head on top of his arms.

"What kind of restaurant is this? In my time, workers barely had 2 minutes of break! Now look at the lot of you, idly doing miscellaneous doings, not working at all! No wonder this place has gone to the ruins!" everyone turned to the source of the voice only to spot an elder woman standing at the front door of the store.

The woman was small and very old; her eyes were a dark brown color. Her hair was short, scarcely reaching the end of her chin, she wore a beige hat that covered her gray hair. Her clothing was a maroon color- a dress with a sandy colored scarf wrapped around her frail body. She carried a huge bag that seemed to weight more than her, holding a cane in her left hand.

"Well? Are you all going to stand there or going to escort me to a table?" all three got up promptly and stood in front of the old woman.

"Yōkoso!" all three greeted as they bowed at the woman, she only frowned as Hinata led her to an empty table in the far southeast, next to Gai. The elder woman sat there, silent. Hinata and Lee tilted their heads in question as Naruto crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks out. "Hey, lady, are you going to order or what?" there was no response, Naruto walked closer to the woman and eyed her cautiously. "Hello?" he waved his hand in front of the woman's face. "Grandma?" she was still as a stone, he was about to touch the woman's wrinkly cheek with his pointer finger very slowly. He felt a hand slap away his finger. He pulled back in shock.

"What kind of manners is that young'un?" they all backed away as the woman glared- err, well seemed like it. "Didn't you learn to respect your elders? What kind of boy..." she trailed off as she grumbled softly, she then pointed at Lee. "You, I want a Kare Raisu*!"

"Maa, grandmother-"

"That's Baa-sama to you!" Naruto grumbled.

"Maa, baa-sama, this is a ramen shop, we don't sell Kare Raisu" the older woman raised her cane and hit Naruto's side with it.

"Don't back sass me boy!" she looked back at Lee. "Kare Raisu"

"Hai! I shall ask the chef-"

"No! I want you to make it" Gai finally came out of the kitchen as he bowed at the elder woman.

"Honorable Grandmother, Welcome" the woman crossed her arms and looked away. "Please excuse my manners, but I think it be best that I make the rice" the woman looked back at Gai.

"Iie, I want him to make me the rice, he has been taught by your hands, yes?" Gai nodded making the elderly woman smile. "Then, put him to the test, independent cooking- a Kare Raisu" Lee saluted at the woman with a '_Hai_' and ran to the kitchen.

Once Lee had cooked what the old woman had ordered, everyone was standing in front of her table, analyzing the woman's reaction- _even though this is clearly a ramen shop_- thought the blond as he too watched the woman's reaction. The woman was eating the last bit of the rice. She chewed slowly and swallowed, placed her chopsticks on the table and finally wiped her mouth with the napkin. Naruto raised a brow. "Well?" again, he was met with the cane, an _'Ow'_ escaping Naruto's lips.

"Where are those manners?" she took her glass of water and drank, finally, she looked at Lee only to clear her throat. "No good." she deadpanned, Gai's jaw dropped as Lee's eyes widened. Hinata looked at the woman in shock.

"No...Good? As in..." Gai was at the verge of tears as he looked at the old woman searchingly. The woman tried to get up with great difficulty, Hinata tried to help only to have the woman wave her off with her wrinkled hand.

"'No good' as in tasteless, plain, _simple_. You boy," her stare was directed to Lee who only looked completely shattered "still need a lot to learn, it wasn't spicy at all. Here" she handed Lee a dead chicken, the head being held tightly by the elder woman, she handed the animal to him. "Consider this payment for your sorry excuse of Kare Raisu. The next time I come, I expect Yakitori*."

"Now wait just a minute!" Naruto walked to block the woman's path, said woman only raised a brow as she prepared herself to hit Naruto again with her cane. "You asked for Kare Rice at a _Ramen Shop_ who asked you to do that? Second, you can't just leave without paying for a _special dish _that-" he was hit again as the woman made her way around the blond. She was about to open the door when she turned and pointed at Lee.

"Don't disappoint me!" she left, leaving a determined Lee behind.

"Anou, Baa-sama is interesting"

"_Interesting?_ Hinata, that old hag is _senile_! Who the hell orders Curry at a _RAMEN SHOP_?_"_ Naruto noticed Lee go to the kitchen, dead animal still in hand. "Bushy brows, don't tell me you're actually going to make Yakitori?" his response was a shining smile from Lee and a pat on the back by Gai.

"That's my son! Always determined!" Naruto groaned and shook his head as Hinata went back to wrapping up the homemade chocolate.

* * *

_It...It'll be a thank you present for...for someone that I owe my gratitude"_

"Someone you owe your gratitude..." he looked at his ceiling as he lay in bed with his arms over his head. He let a sight out as he closed his eyes. Auburn hair finally came to his mind. A tattoo that read '_Love_' in kanji. Teal colored eyes that softened when he looked into them and yet, gave a small hint of loneliness. And a small smile that would sometimes appear when he would talk to him. He smiled bitterly as he vividly remembered the many times Gaara had helped him out. He could remember the day he had been trying (and failing) to hold back his tears when he was covered in mayonnaise, how Gaara had come and (even though he felt girly as hell) wiped away some of the contents from his face. Or when Karin and her posse had tricked him into wearing a stupid fox costume and the redhead had even helped him out. Even recently, the quiet redhead had helped him so much by giving him advice and taking care of his health. He sighed and opened his eyes only to turn and look out the window.

A smile slowly formed, he scoffed as the memory came to mind. "Teme..." he could feel his heart expand at the thought of the Uchiha. Maybe... If he made something for him... Then...

He got up, thought still in mind.

* * *

The body that lay in bed looked worn out and pale. The beep of the machine was at a constant rate as she slept. A frown formed as she stared at the body. Her heart ached and a built up was forming in her eyes. Her mother looked so frail and weak, it just wasn't fair.

She had been in treatment for months now, but it was already too late, her mother had Cardiovascular Disease and there was really nothing the doctors could do but to watch as her mother got weaker and weaker each passing day. "Okaa-san, I...I brought you some sweets" her voice slightly cracked as she saw her mother's eyes shift slowly, her hand trembling as she tried to reach for Hinata.

Hinata was just like her mother. Her mother- Honoka Harusuji- was a kind woman to everyone she met. Her hair was a dark eggplant color and her skin was fair. The one thing that set her apart from her daughter was her eyes; her eyes were not a milky color but a dark ebony black color that would suck you with in interest.

She had told Hinata of when she was 18, just one year older than her, she had fallen in love to the most wonderful man she had set her eyes on though they kept it a secret because both families thought they were too young. They had conceived her a year later without getting married but that didn't matter because they were happy and loved each other more than anything. It was until Hinata was about three (though she doesn't really remember herself) that Honoka had left along with young Hinata to be invisible to the world because of the danger the both of them were faced. After that, Honoka nor did her father keep in contact at all. She never married or fell for anyone else after that. Hinata never questioned who her father was but her mother would always say that her eyes were just like his.

"Hinata," she saw tears run down her mother's now pale skin. "I'm going to die" she tried to smile but it looked forced, Hinata only knotted her brows upward as a tightening formed in her throat. "I want you to know that I love you" Hinata pulled her mother's hand to her heart as a small tear ran down. "Hinata Harusuji, after I die..." she gasped for air "I... I want you to look for him" the woman closed her eyes momentarily and looked back at her daughter. "even if it's for one year, before you turn 18, I want you..." her breathing was shallow now "I want you to look for your father" Hinata swallowed hard as she felt tears run down her cheek, Honoka's trembling hand touched her damp cheek and wiped away her daughters tears as a smile formed. "Honey, I know he will accept you and love you as much I do" Hinata hugged her mother's torso as muffled cries were heard, the other woman only petted dark blue hair that belong to the young girl and sighed. "I love you my little white flower" the other sniffed as she lifted her head.

"I..." she choked as she stared into dull black orbs "I love you too Okaa-san" she leaned to kiss her mother's forehead, said woman smiled as she patted her hand.

"Now," she pushed Hinata's long hair behind her ear as she looked at the flowers the shy girl had brought for her too. "Don't forget to give those brownies to your special friend" she saw her daughter blush as she too looked at the bag next to her. Honoka smiled as she looked at her daughter's flushed face. She felt at ease knowing that she had caring friends. "Now go back to your work shift and come back when you're done ok?" her daughter nodded and left. She closed her eyes as she felt at peace. She didn't want her daughter to see her like this, didn't want her to suffer. "I love you Hinata, Hiashi will to" she let herself seep into unconsciousness as sleep overcame her.

* * *

Sasuke took his phone out for what seemed the umpteenth time. It was already 6:05 p.m. and his blond hadn't even come yet, what was taking him so long? He tried to ignore the stares most girls were giving him, didn't they know it was rude to stare...and _point_? He crossed his arms together and glared at empty space.

"Née, Teme" his gaze shifted to see blue eyes, his heart skipped a beat, he only cleared his throat as he tried to muster the most efficient glare he could.

"Dobe! Where the hell where you? I've been freezing for the past 5 minutes!" Naruto looked slightly taken back as he only handed the taller teen a foam cup, it was warm chocolate.

"Uh...I know...you don't really like sweet stuff and all" the blonde rubbed the back of his neck as he avoided his gaze, Sasuke raised a brow "But Uh - I wanted to give you something warm and stuff... Obaa-chan made it today..." the whiskered teen began to drink from his own cup; Sasuke only smirked as he looked at the slight flushed expression the blonde gave.

It had been exactly one week after their kiss. In that whole week, Sasuke felt as if he was in his own euphoria, as if nothing bothered him at all, and it was all because of Naruto. Their little taunts were now simple nicknames for them, no sort of insulting tone coming from either of them. Though, Sasuke still had to sneak off without anyone in the household noticing, especially _him_. Sasuke knew that of _he_found out his relationship with the blond... He didn't want to think about it right now. "Dobe, are we going inside or not? I'm getting frostbite" he smirked as he saw Naruto glare at him and grab his wrist. Sasuke maneuvered his hand so that he could intertwine his gloved hand with Naruto's cold one. Naruto tensed slightly but relaxed afterwards as he looked away from Sasuke's wide smirk, a blush apparent on his face.

Both entered inside the store, some stares made him feel self-conscious, other's either could care less or were more accepting at seeing two male teen's holding hands. He looked back at Sasuke who only glared at those who stared, he felt himself relax a little more as he led the way to the north side of the mall. It seemed packed today, though Naruto expected that; finally they stopped in front of a circle of people.

Sasuke frowned once he was met with people, he didn't do well with ignorant people judging him and Naruto and certainly didn't appreciate the gawking some girls did. He sighed as he looked at a rather excited blond. "Dobe, what are we doing here?" His only response was a wide grin and a finger pointing a large poster taped up on a glass wall.

**Once in a year Contest!**

**Contestants must be 16+**

**Participants must have partner**

**The one with the most food eaten and tasks done within 25 minutes will win!**

**First Place Prize: a brand new pre-paid cellphone with free text and calls**

Sasuke raised a brow as he eyed the poster, he turned back to look at the blond only to see that he was already at the registration line talking to the woman behind the desk. Once done, Naruto came back with two number cards in his hand; **10 **and** 11**, Sasuke had a feeling that he was going to do the tasks….and he wasn't going to like them at all.

Sasuke and Naruto were now waiting as they listened to their names being called along with others before them. Sasuke still couldn't believe that he was going to participate in something so primitive just for a phone. "Dobe, what's the point of this? _I _can just buy you the damn phone and we can get on with our lives" Naruto only turned and glared at the dark haired teen. He raised a brow and crossed his arms as he glared back. "What." It was a command that would make any other person back away, Naruto, however, was no other person.

"I already told you, I don't care if we're together or even if you're just my friend, I'm not accepting any money or any other material that you or anybody else offers me, it doesn't help me, it just pisses me off, knowing full well that I can get it myself." Sasuke scoffed as he looked at the blond.

"Get by yourself? Dobe, if you're using me to get the prize then you're not really getting it by yourself, now are you?" Sasuke could practically see the gears turn inside the blonde's head as said blonde began to think over Sasuke's words. Finally, he saw how Naruto began to puff his cheeks out, Sasuke only smirked as he nudged the blond lightly. "Just keep up" Naruto glared as he smirked wider.

"Dobe, only _you_ would think of participating in something like this" black orbs tried to glare at the whiskered teen that was stuffing his face with bowls and bowls of ramen. He only sighed as he stayed put in the seat that he was tied to. He looked at the other contestants beside him and saw them have the same expression as he did; they too were tied up in their seat.

Apparently, their _'task' _was to be bound by rope on both wrist and ankles and to try and balance themselves on top of a seat surrounded by cold water. The more the person participating in the eating contest ate, the constant their seat was, the ones that wouldn't eat fast enough, their partner would raise higher and higher spontaneously, making some participants scream in surprise. Sasuke was quite surprised at how much Naruto could eat and how fast he could devour anything at that. Only fifteen minutes had passed and Sasuke was still at level 1 while everyone else were sitting high on level 3 or 4. His ebony colored eyes stared as one of the other contestants was catching up with the blond, he could feel his chair start to wobble as he saw that the rival was reaching his 11 bowl, the same as Naruto. Finally, he felt his seat go up, his heart jumped to his throat but he said nothing as he stared at a wide eyed blonde. Naruto seemed to stop eating for that one small second, wanting to call out Sasuke's name but was unable with the food in his mouth; Sasuke only smirked at the blond his voice smug.

"Dobe, don't stop eating! Hurry up so that we can win that phone." It seemed that something triggered inside the blond. Sasuke saw the determination come into those blue eyes as Naruto bend his head once more and began eating as much as he could. Sasuke looked at the timer as it read **18:35** and running. He watched Naruto continue eating and only scoffed as a smile tried to set forth on his face. Minutes passed and he was still on level two, the other competitor was left behind once Naruto began to eat as if his life depended on it. A loud buzz rang as the time reached **25:00**; everyone stopped their eating as the judges counted the numbers of bowls finished. As the judges counted, others were helping down the partners from their high seats and being untied. Sasuke waited as he glared at the girl that was blushing and fumbling with the knotted rope around his wrist. Could she work any slower? Her mouth opened to say something, however, once she looked into Sasuke's dark eyes she closed it and blushed even more as she stopped midway. Sasuke was ready to just snap at the girl for being useless and damn imprudent for not being able to handle one single knot. He was stopped once he heard Naruto's voice behind him and a warm hand on his shoulder; he stiffened slightly at the contact.

"Née, Sasuke" He turned and was met with a wide smile, it made his heart skip a beat, girl already forgotten. Naruto raised his hands up to show a Samsung blackjack, Sasuke only raised his brow. "First prize, you better believe it" Sasuke rolled his eyes and tried not to give an insult. He raised his tied up wrists to the blond.

"Make yourself useful and untie" Naruto's wide smile turned into a scowl as he narrowed his eyes at him. Sasuke could of sworn he heard a _'Hold your horses Princess Aiko'_ as he untied the rope with ease.

Both made their way to the front entrance of the mall and rested on top of a wide marble made fish tank; cat-fish and large koi swimming around inside. Naruto looked at the fish inside while Sasuke took in the stares that others would give him. He took hold of Naruto's new phone as he began to put his own number in the blonde's contacts. Naruto eyed him uncertainly; he only chuckled as he put the phone back inside the blonde's coat pocket.

"There are no excuses anymore." Naruto looked away as he tried to hide the smile that set forth. Sasuke only whispered a "Dobe." They stood in silence until Sasuke noticed Naruto's relentless shifting. He sighed. When the Uchiha couldn't stand it anymore, he eyed the blond and folded his arms. "Either stop squirming or just go to the bathroom" his remark earned him a glare, he simply smirked as he saw those blue eyes be directed at him. He raised a brow in challenge as Naruto moved so that he could face Sasuke as his side leaned on the marble. His tan hand pulled at the right side of his orange coat while the other rummaged to an inside pocket to fish out a small glistening navy blue bag. Sasuke tried to remain as expressionless as he could as he eyed the small bag that Naruto was giving him. "What is it?" Naruto merely looked away as he rubbed the back of his neck in a rather uncomfortable manner.

"It's…." the blond breathed as a pinkish tint began to form. "I… uh… I kind of made it last night for you and… uh just…" blue eyes tried to look anywhere but at Sasuke's. His heart was already hammering loudly, wanting to get this over with. "Open it" Sasuke gently took out the small box that was inside the bag. It seemed to be forever for the blond as Sasuke opened the lid of the plain white box. Naruto held his breath as he waited for Sasuke to say something, _anything_.

Sasuke was at a loss of words as he took out what seemed to be a necklace. The thread was a thick black pliable like material, the pendant was in the form of a small fan with the colors of red and white, the Uchiha symbol. Sasuke took hold of the fan, feeling the cool metal against his own hands. His eyes set on waiting blue as a small smile tried to set forth on his face. "Na-"

"Sasuke"

Everything seemed to stop as that voice echoed in his ears. Sasuke only tensed as his eyes widened slightly. There was just no possible way he was here. He turned slowly only to be met with coal dark eyes, glaring at the blond next to him. He dropped what he was holding as he saw his father stand in front of him and Naruto. The man lifted his gaze from Naruto to him.

"Care to explain yourself" it was a command that made Sasuke want to glare at the man, he didn't have to effort to do so. Naruto merely stayed silent as he watched both males look at each other strongly, a heavy air settling. Both Uchiha's were quiet, Naruto felt like an intruder as the man's glare shirted between him and Sasuke. "Kakashi" the man with grey hair merely nodded and was behind Sasuke before any one of them could blink.

Kakashi took hold of Sasuke's shoulder and led him away from Naruto in a forceful fashion. Sasuke wanted to look back, wanted to say something to Naruto, but he knew that his father was watching; analyzing all their gestures. He knew, _remembered_Naruto from the day of the auction and he was now suspicious. Sasuke felt Kakashi push him toward the car that his father had come with, he merely growled. "Why did you tell him?" there was quiet and then a sigh.

"He's been suspicious since the day you slept over his house" Sasuke's jaw tightened.

"Has he done a background check of him yet?" there was stillness, then a silent _'not yet'._A coil of dread formed in the pit of his stomach as he entered the car.

Naruto watched as Sasuke was escorted away from him and into a black car. He turned his gaze to look at glaring black orbs. He felt his heart pound with alarm as the man grimaced and turned.

Fugaku walked to an awaiting Kakashi, he glanced back at the blond and said in a low threatening tone "Do a background check on him" by the look on his clothing and the way the blond was with his son, he doubted that this blond was really what he said he was.

* * *

The weather was harsh tonight like any other evening. She looked up at the sky but saw only a dark blue night. She couldn't feel her hands anymore because of the two hours of waiting outside the empty household. She had called Neji to ask of the address, and now she was merely waiting. She was a bit anxious as she waited for him to come. Visiting her mother was still heartbreaking for her, but she knew that her mother wanted her to be strong. Even though she didn't feel strong enough, the least she could do was show her a smile, even if she didn't mean it. Hinata swallowed as the image of her mother came to mind, a huge lump forming in her throat.

Laugher reached her ears, it made her heart swell and pound rather hard as the low laughter of the brunette came closer and closer to where she stood. A blush was beginning to form on her cheeks as that feeling of warmth pulsated in her chest. Her slim fingers clutched at the bag even tighter as the footsteps came closer and closer.

Everything stopped.

Everything around her stopped as she heard high pitched laugher of two females, she frowned slightly. Her gaze lifted and was met with brown colored eyes. Their eyes met for a small fraction of a second before she looked at the two girls that were by his side, being held by the torso. One was a tall blond with short straight hair and light skin, she had a big bosom and very light grey-blue eyes. The other was a red head with dark skin, she had small breasts but her face was beautiful and round; her eyes a milk chocolate brown.

"Hinata" the tone of his voice was of shock, his eyes wide. The two girls only grabbed to Kiba's side even more, he only smirked. Hinata felt her stomach drop as she looked between Kiba and the two girls. The lump in her throat augmented even more, she tried to open her mouth but nothing seemed to come out. Kiba heaved a silent sigh and then gave a small smile at the two girls. "Karui," he stared at the dark-skinned girl, she smiled "Samui, go inside while I talk to my friend in private" both girls gave a small frown of doubt but obeyed anyway. As the two went inside, Kiba looked at their departing backs with slight desire in his eyes. The heavy weight in her stomach increased as her eyes began to sting.

"I… I shouldn't of…" her voice was less than a whisper as she looked at the ground, she didn't have the courage to meet his eyes as the weight pushed even more against her chest. There was a sigh, then silence.

"Hinata" his voice was strong, the dark haired girl said nothing as she kept looking at the floor. "Whatever happed a week ago…" he grumbled as he ruffled his brown hair, taking a step closer. "…you knew it was an act, that's all it was, nothing more" there was silence; he saw the girl's shoulders start to shake. He pushed his hair back in frustration as he looked away from Hinata "Girls with your mentality… they take things like this so seriously" he whispered it to himself, but Hinata heard it clearly, it only caused her heart to hurt even more. She finally looked up at the brunette, only to see those brown eyes to widen.

Kiba stared into creamy eyes that demonstrated a mixture of both hurt and anger, small tears running down her pale skin. He had the urge to wipe those tears away with the back of his hand. It didn't bother him as much as it should of, though, he didn't have time to question it as he felt Hinata's hand pushed him away and run off. He stood there not knowing what to do, he was about to move, only to hear Karui's voice call out his name "Aren't you coming inside?" he stared at the now empty street one last time and went inside, making his gut feeling rather unnerving.

Hinata ran as fast as she could only to reach a small closed shop and fall on the footsteps of the entrance and just break down into silent sobs. She couldn't be strong. Not when her heart was hurting this much. Not when it felt tight and small. She pulled her knees up to her chest and placed her arms and head on top of them. Her tears were streaming down slowly, the sinking feeling getting worse and worse. Why was she feeling like this? She knew that what had happened just last week was all an act, just to get Sakon jealous. So, why? Why did this feeling of anguish rush inside her when she saw Kiba with other girls?

"Hinata?" she didn't move. The person who called her name walked closer and placed a gentle hand on her shaking shoulder.

"Please…" her voice was soft and unsteady, the hand stayed in place. "I… I want to be… alone" Her tears would not stop as the image on the brunette still stayed in her mind.

Warm arms embraced her tightly as his head leaned on top of her own. "When someone says they want to be alone and they are left alone, it doesn't relief the pain but makes it even worse." He held her tighter, his scent reaching her senses. In a way, his presence calmed her as he sighed. She relaxed against his hold and placed her face on his firm chest

He felt her tears against his clothing as she cried silently. He felt certain anger as he watched the girl under his arms. She was cold and hurting, it made his chest feel tight. "Does… Does it always hurt this much?" her question caught him off guard, he stayed silent for a moment before answering.

"Yes" her light muddy eyes stared deep into his. He sighed and touched her cheek softly. "But this shows that you at least felt something for someone rather than nothing at all." Both said nothing after that. Hinata only looked at the floor, her companion smiled lightly.

"I'm… I'm such a weak person" her whispered statement made him furrow his brows in concern. He lifted her face up so that he could look into those light eyes.

"Just because you cry, that doesn't mean you're not strong." He pulled her into a warm embrace "it just means that you have feelings and aren't afraid to show them." She smiled slowly and finally hugged him back.

"Arigatou Neji-san" he only chuckled as he inhaled the sweet scent of coconut.

* * *

A sigh was emanated as his hands wrapped themselves around the cool metal that gave the shape of a fan. He placed the necklace back inside the small box and into the navy blue bag. It seemed that he was left to walk back home, feeling rather uneasy. Sasuke's father, he didn't know why, but Fugaku Uchiha gave him a stare that demonstrated anger, disgust, but most of all, hatred. It was the first time in his life that Naruto Uzumaki ever felt as if he was lower than the ground he stood on, a mere low-life. He stopped dead on his tracks and looked at the cement as he clenched his fist tightly. His nails dug deep inside his palm, hot liquid running down.

"You seem down" the voice made him freeze momentarily; he turned and met teal eyes, a smirk placed wide. Naruto merely stared at the redhead, his mouth closing and opening like a fish out of water. The redhead's eyes drifted down to Naruto's bloody hand only to tilt his head slightly and frown. "You're bleeding" Naruto looked at his hands for the first time and noticed the blood, he smudged it off as Fugaku's glare still stayed in his mind. He swallowed and looked back up only to see Gaara's face a little too close for his liking. He felt his heart pound loud, he ignored it as he sighed. "Let me take you home"

Gaara watched as Naruto kept his eyes on the ground. The blond said nothing as he walked to Gaara's motorcycle and wrapped his arms around him. As he felt Naruto's warm arms, Gaara merely frowned. Sasuke had sounded rather angry when he called and by the sad look Naruto gave, he knew that Fugaku had done something that had impacted the blond greatly. The only noise to give out was the roar of the engine of his Harley, no sign of vehicles in sight. Once they reached their house, Naruto let go of Gaara's torso quicker than he had anticipated. Aquamarine eyes stared silently at the blond in front of him. Naruto was still looking down at his feet as he sighed once more. Something inside him moved, it was unusual and made him feel slightly uneasy and hurt.

"Naruto…"

"Thanks Gaara" he mumbled it as he kept looking at the ground, Gaara stared at the blond with a small frown. After a couple of seconds, Naruto lifted his head and tilted his head slightly. "How'd you know…" Gaara smirked as he exhaled in amusement.

"Sasuke called me" Naruto's expression seemed to have sullen as he said the name of the Uchiha. Gaara merely looked at the road ahead of him as he sighed. "His father is not going to make it easy on you" Of course Naruto already knew, he just…

He just wished he was able to do more than just inform and warn him of what was to come. There was silence for a long stretch of time. One of them sighed, Gaara didn't know who, but it was heard. "It's never easy for me. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, remember?" Gaara slowly shifted his gaze to lock with determined blue, a smile spread widely on that tan whiskered face. "Believe it" he gave a ghost of a smile as he watched Naruto smile one last time and walk to his own house.

Once he turned his back on Gaara, a frown replaced the fake smile that he wore. He felt something weigh inside him as he remembered Fugaku's spiteful glare. He walked inside as the mere thought of Fugaku gave him a cold chill and an unknowing sensation of disaster soon to come.

* * *

The silence in the room seemed to have intensified as the seconds went by. The tension the man in the room gave out was enough to make anyone suffocate. The only sound to be heard was the rustling of papers. A growl was then heard as the man in front of the wooden mahogany desk slammed his open hand on top of the counter. "What is the meaning of this?" he gave a deadly glare as he looked at the man in front of him who stood in a calm stance, it only infuriated him even more. "How is it possible that this _boy_ goes to Koden? His grandparents; strip club owners? He works in a ramen shop?" he slammed on the desk once more "Who in the world let him in my school?" the silver haired man that stood in a tranquil manner only bowed.

"Sir, you were the one that had placed him into the school" The look in Kakashi's eyes made it known to be true. He only closed his eyes as he breathed out loudly, remembering that day.

"_Yes, the events are unfolding to be entertaining. Yes, the public seems to be in a bit of uproar but nothing that we can't handle. Yes, good-bye." He hung up in a haste manner only to look up and glare at Kakashi who was holding some of the magazines that involved the culprit of all these events. "Who does this boy think he is? How dare he show his face in my school and ruin the image of the Uchiha name" Kakashi stayed silent as Fugaku glared at the boy in the magazine. "He's going to fix this, admit him into the school so that this… this _fiasco_ among these idiots settles. If they want one of them in the school, so be it."_

Fugaku clenched his fist in anger, his jaw tightening as he tried hard to calm his growing fury. The silver haired man stayed quiet as he watched Fugaku iron out the paper in hand.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" his voice gave a hint of caution as he eyed the man. Kakashi once again bowed.

"At first I thought Sasuke-sama was bullying the young blond like any other student that went against him. I didn't predict it to get this out of hand. My apologies." The room was silent. Seconds passed; the door to the Uchiha's office opened to reveal a worrisome looking Iruka. He bowed once he met Fugaku's eyes.

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt but Master Sasuke-" before he could finish, an angered Sasuke walked passed both men and stood in front of his father with a venomous glare directed at him.

"Whatever you're thinking of doing to him, don't." Fugaku sneered as he crossed his arms.

"You should show me manners Sasuke. I raised you better than this. I'm your father not one of your friends and certainly not one of those targets of yours" Sasuke held his head high in challenge as his glared intensified.

"I'm warning you. If you dare touch a hair on him I'll-"

"You'll what Sasuke? I'm your father" he narrowed his eyes at his son, the aura between them feeling heavy. "You think your little tantrums will affect me?" Fugaku went back to his desk and opened a folder that was near. He began to read, showing no interest in their conversation anymore. "I'm far too busy with papers and organizations than to be troubled by a worthless commoner like that boy."

Sasuke clenched his hands and gritted his teeth, wanting to shout at the man. He withdrew and walked out the door, cursing the man inside his mind. He knew fully well that his father was lying.

* * *

He stared at his food in a sullen manner. He didn't have much of an appetite tonight, even if it was ramen noodles. His grandmother noticed, seeing how she was staring at him with this passive look. He sighed as he looked at his grandmother. "May I be excused?" the woman looked like she was going to refuse, his grandfather, however, only nodded with a soft smile.

"You want me to get you something before you go to sleep?" the white haired man asked with concern. Naruto shook his head with a small frown. He headed to the hallway that led to his room only to stop when he heard a knock on the door. He furrowed his brows in confusion and walked to the door. He opened the door only to be met with dark ebony eyes. His heart seemed to have stopped as he stared into those eyes, hatred once again showing as he looked back. He stared wide-eyed at the man, while said man said nothing but narrow his eyes. "Naruto, who-" his sentence went unfinished as his grandfather looked into Fugaku's eyes. "P-President Uchiha!" Jiraiya bowed, again, Fugaku said nothing.

"Jiraiya, what are-" Tsunade looked at dark coal eyes that demonstrated hatred toward her grandson, she narrowed her eyes at the man. "What do you want in my house?" her tone was cautious as she stepped in front of the blond teen.

"Please, come in President Uchiha" Jiraiya welcomed the man warmly, the Uchiha made no word as he and his assistant entered their small home. Tsunade glared at her husband who in return gave her a pleading look to be nice. Tsunade huffed and crossed her arms as she made her way to where Fugaku was settling himself. She sat across from him as she narrowed her eyes at the man as she crossed her arms, Jiraiya followed right after as he smiled at the Uchiha. "What brings you to our house, President Uchiha?" Jiraiya sounded worried as he looked at Fugaku's glare, the other man, his assistant, stood beside him with what looked like a reassuring smile.

Naruto watched as dread coiled in the pit of his stomach as he stared at the man that was facing is grandparents. He could clearly see the suspicion that his grandmother was giving the man, he didn't know how to feel about that at all. He swallowed nervously and placed himself next to Konohamaru. There was silence for a long stretch, the only sound that was heard was Fugaku clearing his throat.

"My presence must be a surprise to your family" his tone was undertaken as serious as he gave no kind of expression what so ever. Naruto shifted slightly as Jiraiya shook his head momentarily.

"Oh, no, we're quite used to the unexpected since we've met your son" Naruto saw the way Fugaku's jaw tightened at the comment, his heart gave another loud pound.

"Sasuke," it looked like the elder Uchiha took that moment to calm himself. "has come to your…" his eyes wandered the small home for a brief moment only to grimace slightly "home?" Naruto was about to open his mouth to talk, he closed it, not knowing what to say. Fugaku accepted the silence as a confirmation of his question. "I am a man that gets to the point of situations such as these" Tsuande narrowed her eyes.

"What situation, may I ask?" the way this man was looking at her grandson, her home and her family, it set her over the edge with anger. The man looked at her coolly as he took off a flint off his dark business jacket.

"Since both of you are merely _relatives_ of this boy and not his _parents_, I see that you don't acknowledge the situation a parent would" Jiraiya's smile changed into a small frown, Tsunade narrowed her eyes as she leaned closer to the man in front of her. "My son and the Uchiha name, has a reputation to uphold." Fugaku's glare deepened as he clenched his hand. "I don't want our name to be waned just because of a naïve kid as him, following my son around like some beggar looking for scraps." The table rattled as Tsunade got up abruptly, Fugaku stared her down with his menacing glare. If Tsunade was scared, she didn't show it. "I have a solution for this nuisance," his gaze met Naruto's shocked blue eyes. "if you please, Kakashi" the silver haired man that was standing next to the Uchiha stepped forward and placed a large briefcase on the table. He opened the case only to show hundreds and thousands of bills placed neatly in line, filling the whole case up.

"More than ten hundred million dollars." He announced it as if he were talking about the weather. All the other occupants in the room watched the contents with utter shock at the quantity.

"Now, if this will not persuade you, we can negotiate. However," black eyes stared heatedly at the blond teen "I want you to stay away from my son." The rattling was heard once more. This time, it had been the sound of Tsunade punching the Uchiha across the room. Everyone in the room stared with wide eyes as the silence became heavy. Tsunade's heavy panting was what was heard as Fugaku tried to compose himself. Blood ran down the side of his mouth and to his neck, his stare was evidence of pure anger. Kakashi ran to Fugaku's side and tried to help him up, the Uchiha pushed him away as he got up himself. Once he was up, he spit out some blood that had built up, he wiped his chin with the back of his hand and glared at the woman in front of him. "How dare you!" The man stood his ground as Kakashi made his way to grab the suitcase.

"Get out of my house! Leave my family alone you hear me! Don't you EVER come to my home!" her yelling made Fugaku walk out the door in an orderly fashion. Before he walked out the door, he looked back and sneered at the family in front of him.

"You and your family will regret this. I will have my way" the door closed, leaving a dense stillness in the small apartment.

"Obaa-chan,"

"Quiet!" Naruto closed his mouth abruptly, afraid of what Tsunade might do if he said another word. The blond woman breathed out for a few moments before calming down completely.

"Obaa-chan, I'll stay away from Sasuke" his shoulders were taken in a strong hold, his eyes staring back at determined light blue.

"Don't you _dare_ do that!" Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at his grandmother's eyes. His breath caught in his throat. "If you like him, don't let that man stop you, even if he is the boy's father!" He felt his grandmother embrace him tightly, he said nothing as his grandmother said "We've been through worse, he is no threat to us" that didn't make the foreboding feeling go away in the least.

* * *

The small bag seemed to mock him as he stared at it with much concentration. It was small and shimmering, but inside it was what made him more curious. He took out the object that was inside; a small white square box. He got up from the couch and walked around the living room, eyeing the small bag from time to time. He sighed heavily and ruffled his hair in frustration when he couldn't take it anymore. He walked to the table and opened the small box slowly. His heart began to beat painfully as his fingers grazed the imperturbable feel of cold metal. A bitter smile formed as he recognized the shape of the small pendant. "The Uchiha crest" he closed his hand, hiding the pendant inside as he thought of blond hair and whiskered cheeks. He kept his hold on the necklace as he went up the stairs, to an empty room and through a small passage to get to the rooftop of the second floor. He looked up towards the sky and saw the full moon shine brightly below him. He sighed once more as he clenched his hand tighter, wanting to crush the pendant in his hand.

Rustling made him stop what he was trying to do. He looked down at the backyard only to spot a figure walking aimlessly around the bushes that led to his back door. He tilted his head, wanting to see who the figure was. He was stumbling as if in a drunken state.

_Must be Kiba_ thought the redhead as the person stood in front of his glass door. He kept looking from his rooftop only to notice the silhouette of the person's hair. "Sasuke…" The figure froze in place which made him smirk. "a little late in the night to be drunk and make house calls, don't you think?" it seemed as if the figure looked up, he only smirked and positioned himself to jump off from the small distance. Once down, he saw the face of the young Uchiha, said Uchiha took a step back. His face was flushed red and his eyes were glazed. Gaara doubted that Sasuke even realized he had walked here in a stupor. His breath smelled of alcohol as he tried to walk forward but stumbled on top of him. Gaara refrained from grunting as he tried to push away Sasuke's weight. "Come on, let's get you inside" the dark haired teen made no motion to move or any sound of approval. His body would only lean on Gaara's side as his breathing became thick.

It took him some time to get the dark haired teen inside and into the couch. He listened silently as he heard Sasuke murmur Naruto's name over and over like a mantra. It only made his chest feel tighter as he got the blankets for Sasuke. Before he left the taller teen by himself, he was stopped by a grip around his wrist; he turned only to see Sasuke asleep, grumbling as he held on his wrist. "Naruto… my Naruto" he said nothing as Sasuke let go and turned, light snoring finally escaping from the Uchiha. His stare lingered for some time, his eyes narrowed and cold, finally he turned and went to his room. He took the necklace that he found and placed it beside his bed on the dresser, he continued to look at the necklace for another two hours because of his insomnia. Finally, at 4 in the morning, he decided to at least rest his eyes. He would question the Uchiha later in the day.

The grumbling began to get louder as he finished making breakfast. He looked at the lump in the sofa and smirked as the noise got louder and sounded more painful. He almost wanted to laugh at how much the other was feeling. "My head feels like it exploded" it was a grumbled statement, he only chuckled softly as he placed a plate next to the sofa.

"That just means you have a hangover. I would have thought Kiba demonstrated various examples of excessive drinking, one of them being hangover." He heard another groan, Gaara sat on the rug as he looked at Sasuke's restless form. He took out the small necklace from his sweater pocket and began to eye it nonchalantly. Sasuke turned and saw the necklace. His eyes went wide as he snatched the item from Gaara's hand.

"Don't touch it, it's mine" Gaara gave a small smirk as he watched Sasuke hold it carefully and place it around his neck. His chest tightened for a fraction of a second.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" He saw Sasuke tense at his question, he frowned as he tilted his head slightly.

"He's going to do horrible things to him." Gaara scoffed as he got up and got himself a cup of tea. Sasuke sat up to glare at the redhead's back. "Sabaku, this is not funny" Gaara glanced back and turned back to his tea.

"Me and you both know that I never laugh, that was a scoff." Sasuke kept quiet, waiting for Gaara to continue. "Second, you're over exaggerating about your father. He took _me_ in."

"That's because my mother and I persisted on it. Admit it, he's more of an ogre than Yashamaru was" Sasuke saw Gaara tense for a brief moment, and continued making his tea. He looked at the plate in front of him, eggs and pancakes with a cup of tea. "Didn't mean to bring him up" he drank from the small cup as he heard Gaara sigh. The redhead sat on a chair nearby as he looked into Sasuke's eyes.

"You know Naruto isn't one to give up so easily" Sasuke gave a ghost of a smile as he looked down at his tea, it disappeared just as fast as it had appeared. A frown later replaced the small smile.

"I also know that my father is capable of anything, and get away with it just as easily. What's more, I won't know about it." there was a long stretch of silence, finally Gaara spoke in a soft tone.

"I know I don't say this at all, but the three of you mean a lot to me, and whatever happens, I'll always be there for the three of you. You're all I have." Sasuke looked at Gaara, the tension in his gut lifted slightly as a smirk formed on his lips.

"Don't tell me Gaara Sabaku has gone soft" his smirk widened as he saw Gaara narrow his eyes at him to shut his mouth. He took a drink of his tea as he murmured a "I feel the same way"

* * *

Naruto stared in a haze as he sat on the wooden bleachers. Fugaku Uchiha's voice still ran in his ears, even though it had been a week since his confrontation with the man. He had done all that he could to avoid Sasuke and the rest of the F4, though it seemed quite impossible. Sasuke would find some way to see him _at least_ once every two hours. It was like Sasuke had some tracker placed on him to know where he was at all times.

"_My son and the Uchiha name, has a reputation to uphold…. I don't want our name to be waned just because of a naïve kid as him, following my son around like some beggar looking for scraps."_

He frowned as those words echoed in his mind. Is that what he looked like to others? A mere beggar looking for scraps? The thought alone made his chest constrict as he let the ball dribble away from him. All in all, he didn't feel like practicing today. He got up and made his way to change back to his school uniform. The halls were now empty, everything quiet. It only made his thought process become worse as Fugaku's words got louder and louder in his mind.

Wait…

That noise actually sounded like piano keys. He stopped dead on his tracks as he listened carefully to the faint sound that was playing. He tried to check the empty classrooms to see if someone was listening to music, he found nothing. Next, he headed to the music hall where the piano's and string instruments were placed, again, he found nothing. The last room to check was the auditorium. Curiosity took its toll on him at full force as he walked cautiously to where the auditorium was. The sound of piano notes was getting louder and much clearer as he came closer to the auditorium door. He opened it slowly and popped his head in only to be met with an unlit auditorium, the stage was the only part with light. A grand piano placed in the middle of the stage as a certain redhead played Chopin's Nocturne.

Something inside of him stopped as he listened to the soft melody of crescendos, pale fingers playing leisurely along the white and black keys. It was both mesmerizing and surprising as he saw that the redhead was playing with eyes closed, looking rather sad and lonely. He stared at the teen as he felt his heart beat slowly. Somehow, he had walked all the way to the front of the stage to see Gaara visibly.

"In a way, this is how we met." His voice made him jump, too concentrated on the way Gaara's fingers moved swiftly from one end of the piano, to the far middle. The music stopped as Gaara's eyes looked into his own blue. "You seem to have a knack in seeing me play an instrument." He said nothing, but he knew that heat was starting to grow in his cheeks.

"What are you doing here this late in the afternoon? After school activities are over." Gaara only smirked as his eyes gave a certain gleam.

"Let's just say that I wanted today to be a special day for me." Naruto was about to question Gaara, only to see Gaara pat on the seat next to him. "Come play with me." He tilted his head slightly as a smile slowly spread on his face. He walked up the stairs that led to the stage and sat next to the redhead. Naruto looked at the keys only to push down a C chord and an F chord. He frowned slightly as Gaara only chuckled lowly.

"Hey, don't laugh! I haven't played the piano since I was 12!" Gaara raised a thin eyebrow, Naruto puffed his cheeks. "I used to practice with my friend Shikamaru, but somewhere between junior high, I just stopped playing and I really haven't played the piano ever since." His fingers brushed the smooth, cool keys. Gaara watched as those tan fingers barely touched his own, he frowned slightly.

"You have a piano at home?" Naruto's expression seemed to have turned melancholy as his eyes turn a dark shade of blue.

"It's actually a keyboard," Gaara's eyes traced the way a tongue brushed his lips thoroughly. "It... uh… used to belong to my dad" a bitter smile set on the blonde's lips as a tan finger pressed down on a key of B. something inside of him took over as his fingertips brushed on a whiskered cheek. It surprised him as much as it did Naruto, though, he made it necessary for him not to show it.

"Today is a special day, don't make that face" he murmured it as he began to play La Romanesca, Naruto watched silently and helped every so often to turn the pages. He could feel his thoughts diminish along with Fugaku's loud voice as he looked at Gaara's concentrated face.

It seemed that the more he rode on the motorcycle, the less frightening it was getting for him. The engine was no longer a loud roar that made his ears ring but a subdued motor sound that vibrated against his body when they would reach a traffic light. He didn't have to hold so snugly on the auburn haired teen's waist as before, didn't smell the faint scent of green apples and cinnamon. He didn't know whether this was a good thing or a bad, before he could question the topic any further, Gaara's voice brought him back to reality, only to see that they were now in front of his own home. He hopped off from the bike as he looked at Gaara in a sheepish manner. "Gomen Gaara. It must be a pain to drive me all the way to my house" Gaara's eyes glinted once more, Naruto didn't notice it.

"Being able to spend time with you, it's no bother at all. In fact it has been the best birthday I've had so far." The look Gaara gave him made his heart skip a beat. Heat was slowly spreading across his cheeks, understanding finally hit him with full force.

"_Let's just say that I wanted today to be a special day for me… Today is a special day, don't make that face"_

"To-Today's your birthday?" it was still taking him some time for the realization to sink in as he saw Gaara smirk.

"I turned 18 today. Happy Birthday to me" Naruto wasn't sure if there was sarcasm in the redhead's tone, he decided to ignore it.

"I would have given you a gift or something…" the stare Gaara was now giving him made him feel awkward and self-conscious.

"The only gift I would want is unreachable at the moment" his whispered retort went unheard to the blond, but still kept his eye contact, Naruto's rouge color made him doubt whether the teen heard or not.

"Thanks Gaara" Gaara gave a trace of a smile as he started the engine

"Ja ne, Naruto." The blond watched as Gaara rode away. He smiled slowly as he tried to ignore the slow heart beats that made his stomach do flips. He turned heel to go inside with one thing in mind; he was going to play his father's keyboard tonight.

* * *

His apartment was silent to the point where he would find himself thinking of unwanted thoughts of past events that he had hidden deep within his heart. Although it was quiet, he was preoccupied at the moment as he watched the sleeping body in his bed. He could still touch the faint trail of tears that had run down her pale cheeks not long ago. Her breathing had calmed as did her shaking. He knew though, that if he were to let go of her hand, she would try to find his warmth in a frantic manner. He didn't mind it, he felt happy to be with her like this, even if it was for a short amount of time. She had called him crying, he had picked her up and arrived at his apartment where he consoled her until she fell asleep. While she cried uncontrollably on his lap, he would murmur words such as _"I know how it feels, it'll be alright, and I'm here for you"_. After she fell asleep, he had called Naruto and informed him of what just happened and told him not to worry; the blond had taken it quite well with a small "Take good care of her". He still questioned as to why she came to him first and not the blond, but he chose to ask her later when she was feeling better.

Right now, he knew that she needed someone to comfort her. Her mother passed away just hours ago and he knew that the feeling of losing someone you loved so much was the most painful feeling to have. She cried so much, telling him that her mother was the only family she had left. It hurt him to know that the only thing he could do was just hold her tightly and stroke her hair to calm her down. He stared at her sleeping body, only to smile softly. It was rather comforting to be near her, to see her smile and look at him with these eyes that gave a sort of gentleness and warmth. The back of his pointer finger brushed against her cheek lightly, making her move. Her eyes opened making his breath hitch slightly. Her lips slowly curved upward into a kind smile as she squeezed his hand.

"Hello, Neji-san" with that greeting alone, he couldn't help but to smile and respond back.

"Hello Hinata-chan"

He looked straight ahead and met the picture of a woman with dark onyx eyes, egg-plant hair and fair skin. She was smiling happily as her hair cascaded down to her collarbone. He still had to go and put a white rose near her picture, though he didn't have the heart to. She was a kind and sweet woman, Hinata was just like her. When he was younger and went over the shy girl's house, she would always welcome him with a friendly smile and generous eyes; she would bake chocolate chip cookies and cupcakes with white frosting on top. He always told Hinata that she was lucky to have a mother like her, Hinata would smile and tell him that his mother was just as nice and wonderful. When his parents died, she was there to hold him and tell him that his mother was going to a better place.

His blue eyes traveled to the girl next to him who was crying on his shoulder. She held to his black shirt tightly and she tried to control her tears, he petted her with a reassuring smile. "I don't think your Okaa-san is really gone Hinata" tearful opaque orbs looked at him in question, he only smiled "Your mom was too nice to go to heaven, I bet you she turned into an angel and is by your side as we speak." Hinata wiped away her remaining tears only for a faint smile to appear on her face. She thanked him as he hugged her in comfort. As she went up to place the white rose near her mother's picture, he took the opportunity to see the other faces of who came to pay their respects. Hinata's family didn't show, not even her grandmother. They hadn't had any contact with Hinata or Honoka for years, it was as if she had no other family. The only ones to show where the Nara family, the Akimichi family, Abrume family, his family, Gai and Lee, and even Neji had shown up to accompany Hinata.

At the sight of the long haired brunette, he nodded in recognition, the Hyūga did the same. Hinata's friends knew that when she had been notified of her mother's death, she had called Neji first. The way he handled it surprised everyone, but they put their faith in the Hyūga for the way Hinata seemed to be at ease with him. They had accepted him and in return, he had reassured all of them that he would take care of her and even take her in his own house as long as she would like. If she accepted, he would like to introduce her to his family in consideration to make her feel welcomed as a sister, she agreed full heartedly.

They were now saying good-bye to one another, the burial done just hours ago. All the families paid their last respects to both Honoka's burial and to Hinata who was taken home by Neji so that she would pack her stuff to live with him for the next few weeks. With one last hug, Naruto and his family walked to their own home. They were a few meters away only to be met with broken windows.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw what used to be their strip club-Rasengan. He tried to open his mouth to say something, but the only thing that came out was hallow air. He looked at his other family members only to see the same face that he wore.

"How…" Tsuande was first to recover as she walked forward to one of the broken windows. The glass shattered even more as her high heels stepped over them, her hands reaching out to touch the red graffiti paint that spelled _'Lowlifes!'_ "Who would of…." Then, something inside her clicked. Her expression changed from devastated to something close to fury. She took hold of one of the planks of wood that the culprits had left behind only to smash it forcefully with her strong grip alone. "THAT ASSHOLE!"

The three males jumped at her loud scream, Konohamaru cowered behind Jiraiya while Naruto's stare traveled from the broken walls to the tables ripped in half by chainsaws. The curtains were torn badly, the lights destroyed. A voice filled his thoughts as he looked at the damaged area.

"_You and your family will regret this…"_

His eyes widened as those words sounded louder and louder in his mind. He wouldn't stoop so low as to ruin their business, could he? He watched as his grandmother screamed and cursed the man as she took hold of anything she could get her hands on. Her fury could probably be heard from miles away as she punched on the concrete wall until her fists bled. Naruto watched speechless and torn as he heard Konohamaru speak softly.

"How… How are we going to get by without our club?" Tsunade only growled as she glared at the ruined building.

"One of these days…. He's going to pay! I swear it!"

They had called the authorities only for the police to say that they had their hands tied, that they were unable to do anything because they had no witnesses and were unable to find the suspects.

"It's because they work for that fucker! That's why!" She screamed as she sat down to eat her rise in a hostile manner. The one thing the intruders hadn't destroyed was their house that was connected to the strip club. Apparently, they tried to open the front door, only to fail because of the tricky second lock that Jiraiya had installed 3 years ago. At the moment, they were trying to calculate how much the damage would cost them. Naruto frowned as he saw the prophesied look that the white haired man gave as he looked at the bill.

"Well, with no insurance, and with the money they had taken from us, we're practically broke to fix any damage." The tone in Jiraiya's voice didn't help Naruto feel any better as he picked at his ramen. He sighed as he looked at his grandmother.

"Gomenasai" he whispered loud enough for his family to hear him, Tsunade only turned her head fast at the blond, a scowl placed on her lips as she narrowed her eyes at the blue eyed teen. "I should just…"

"_Don't_ you dare finish that sentence" Naruto was startled as he looked into his grandmother's intense blue eyes. She looked straight into his as she spoke slowly. "Listen to me, whatever happens within our family, stays in this family. We'll think of something, find a way, but don't you ever give up on something that is worth fighting for." She slowly grinned. "Believe it."

There was a sigh that was heard throughout the small room, rummaging later followed as Jiraiya continued with the damage. "I just don't know how we'll be able to fix the damage"

* * *

"Ha! Two sevens! Pay up buddy-boy" There were groans heard as firm hands took hold of the money placed in the middle of the small table. Her smile was wide as she laughed silently in triumph; a hand however, stopped her from collecting the money. She looked up only to be met with dark sinister black pools.

"Hold it right there, blonde. I want a rematch" she smiled, the little brunette next to him only widened his eyes in fright.

"Alright then, but how about we sweeten the pot for my benefit?" the man in question raised a brow, she smiled and took a sip of her sake in hand. "If I win, I get all the money wagered, your most valuable possession you have there" she pointed at a beautiful white vase "_and_ I get your pretty looking pig you got there, if I lose, you get all the money and any other jewels we have" the man scoffed, the boy only took hold of the woman's shirt and pulled her closer to whisper in her ear.

"Obaa-chan! What do you think you're doing? You know you're not the luckiest person when it comes to gambling! It's a miracle you've been on a lucky streak!" a hand pushed Konohamaru's face away as she took another drink of her sake.

"Tch, you talk too much!" Tan hands took hold of the woman's clothing as he growled.

"Babaa! Konohamaru's right! We barely have any money left as it is to pay the bills and you want our jewels to be gone as well just for a stupid pig?" he growled silently, Tsunade only waved him away with her hand.

"Oh shut it you little knucklehead!" Naruto sighed as he looked around the place. They were in an alley, him and Konohamaru supervising Tsunade on the gambling, while Jiraiya was at home, busy with his new hobby; writing graphic novels. So far, Tsunade had been on a lucky streak (considering her bad luck in gambling) and had been winning a fair amount of money. Though even with the lucky streak, Naruto wasn't so sure that Tsunade was going to win this time. He watched as his grandmother took hold of the dice.

His eyes traveled to the scenery before him, it made him scowl with both abhorrence and aggravation. The thought that only those who were piss poor and downright disgraceful would come here was in his mind as he followed his father with seething anger. He felt a hand placed on his shoulder only to see Kakashi. "Why are we here?" he demanded as he glared at his father's back. The other said nothing for a moment as they continued to walk by gambling tables and posts. "Damn it, I'm talking to you, Oyaji!" he was about to reach for his father's shoulder only for the man to stop completely and turn around.

"There's a certain _spectacle_I want you to see" Sasuke was about to open his mouth, however, Fugaku continued before Sasuke had the chance to start. "It'll give you some insight for the near future" Sasuke could see the triumph in the smirk alone that Fugaku wore; he only glared even more as he resumed following his father once more.

His dark eyes were dead set at the table that was at the far end of the disgusting alley. By just looking at these people, he could only feel vile and disgust form in the pit of his stomach. These kinds of people... He always belittled them. They were lower than him, their appearance alone demonstrated that.

"Ha! Sevens! Told you so! Pay up!" he smirked as he heard that voice vividly. He glanced behind him to see the look on his son only to smirk wider.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at the scene in front of him. His jaw had dropped down as realization finally hit him at full force. He watched as his blond was celebrating for his grandmother's win. His appearance, it shocked him to a high degree. The blond wore an orange bandana, hiding his blond hair. His face was slightly painted with black lined swirls on his cheeks. He wore a white sleeveless shirt with slightly baggy denim jeans. Had it not been for Konohamaru and Tsunade's voice, he would have not of recognized any of them. The cheering had stopped as he saw Naruto stare at him with wide eyes, shock evident in those orbs.

"Sasuke..." his blond called out his name in a hushed whisper, he then looked away in shame, not wanting to look at him in the eye. Sasuke wanted to call out to his blond, wanted to grab him and tell him that he wanted to be by his side.

...but he couldn't.

He was too afraid of what his father would say, what he would do to his blond. His gaze faltered to the ground slowly as he heard his father talk in a cold tone.

"Come Sasuke, don't mind these unapt fools. They're the type of people that give even failure a bad name" he felt self-victory as he saw his son follow him silently. The look both the blond woman and her grandsons had as they walked passed them was like self-justice.

Sasuke continued to follow his father with remorse settling in his chest. He clenched his hand as he gritted his teeth together. Why? Why couldn't he stand up to him? He stopped as the question rang through his mind over and over again.

"Sasuke" the icy command of his father made him feel numb, _weak_. How could he be this powerful person for the Uchiha Industries when he couldn't even defend his own boyfriend? Someone took hold of his wrist- either Kakashi or his own father- he didn't know. He frowned as he clenched his hand even tighter, his knuckles becoming white. He was weak.

"Iie!" his eyes turned a ruby red as he pulled his wrist away from the hold. His father had turned and looked at him with a blank, expressionless stare. The man raised a brow in question as he only glared at the man in front of him. "I won't keep following you like one of your little soldiers" he turned heel with one thing in mind. He prayed to Kami that his blond was still there. Prayed to Kami that his blond would stay there so he could show his father he was serious about him, about this relationship, these _feelings_.

Naruto heard a faint yell as he and Konohamaru counted the money that they had just won and collected. Tsunade was busy trying to pick up the small pig that she had recently won. He turned his head only for blue eyes to lock with unwavering coal orbs. He was about to speak only to feel warm hands take hold of his face.

Before he could comprehend what was truly going on, he felt a familiar warmth rest on his lips. At first he merely stared wide eyed at the Uchiha. Finally, he slowly closed his eyes as he savored the feeling of having Sasuke's lips against his.

The feelings inside his chest sprung forth once more as his arms coiled around Sasuke's neck, pulling him closer. He felt Sasuke smirk which only caused his heart to beat faster with anticipation. He felt content like this.

He glared furiously as rage formed and traveled to his whole body. He watched as his son pulled the blond closer once the boy had wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. _No,_ he was not going through this again. He clenched his hand as he glared at the two boys. One way or another, he was going to separate them, it was just a matter of time. _Just you watch._

* * *

Brown eyes looked up at the grey ceiling. His dog was whimpering as his nose nudged his side. He only frowned as he scoffed and turned his back on the dog. The large canine only whined in a hurt tone.

His master was mad at him. He didn't need to speak human language to know that. By just the gestures alone, the frequency in which his master would yell for him, even his stance. He whimpered at the human motion his master was giving him. He didn't like it when his human was mad at him. He didn't like it at all. He barked, wanting to get his master's attention, he only received a glare. His tail lowered as did his ears as he hid his eyes from that glare with his large white paw. He couldn't help the whimper that escaped from his throat.

He could guess why his human was mad at him, but he really couldn't help it- it was just animal instinct. All those females his master brought home... They were not right for his human. They either had a certain smell that would bother his sensitive nose or their stare alone would just bother him. If he let the females touch him, he would growl at the roughness as they petted him. No, those females were not good for his master. Only one human woman was on his mind. She was pretty- or as pretty as he could remember with his black and white vision. Her scent was sweet but not too strong for his sensitive nose. The woman's smile... Even her hands were soft when she had petted him.

Yes, he liked that human woman a lot. He remembered when he was smaller and he had sat on her lap. Sadly, his master didn't seem as nice to her as he was with the past human females his master was with. He couldn't understand why. Sometimes though, he would whiff the woman's scent on his master's friends' clothing. The man that had long fur and scratched his ear the way he liked it- that human had a faint scent of the pretty woman. He looked back at his master with wide eyes, question in those eyes.

"Of course I'm mad at you, Akamaru" he glared at his large dog as said dog cowered himself down to the floor as much as he could. He sighed as he ruffled his hair.

Recently, whenever he would bring a cute girl to the house, Akamaru would growl at the girl. No matter how cute, how pretty or how much she loved dogs and praised the white canine, Akamaru would not stop the growling and barking. All in all, his dog was scaring away all his girlfriends and friends with benefits. It was frustrating. The dog would only be calm around the F4, especially Neji when said Hyūga came to visit.

...Now that he thought about it... It seemed that Neji was much livelier than before. He seemed happier, like he had been when he was with _her_, or two years ago when he had told both him and Sasuke of his first love interest. He furrowed his brows downward as he thought of the Hyūga prodigy.

Akamaru seemed to have noticed it since he would wag his tail excitedly and pant in joy whenever Neji came. That or Neji's scent had changed to something the white dog had favored. No, even those stormy grey eyes that use to hold regret and slight loneliness had changed. His eyes now held a sort of warmth, a _glint _if you will.

He sat up from his bed, slightly frightening his dog, as he chewed at his bottom lip. Neji was hiding something. He looked back at his dog that only licked at his hand. He smiled softly as he petted his dog's head. He couldn't really be mad at his dog, even if he was scaring away his playmates. "Akamaru-" before he could even finish, his doorbell rang. His dog had stood up and ran to the door as he barked excitedly at the person behind the closed door.

His human walked to the door with little to no effort. His master had a look of surprise as he saw the short man that had panda looking eyes. He waged his tail more serenely as the panda-man lowered himself to pat on his muzzle. He also liked this human. At first, he was scared of this human because of his eyes and the aura he gave out, but as time passed, this human also seemed to show the he cared for his master. This human was quiet, but he always brought him good things to eat, so he liked him.

"What brings you here Panda?" Gaara only scoffed as he stood and handed the brunettes a small plastic bag. Kiba looked inside only to smile widely. "Sweet." he looked down at the dog "Look Akamaru, Panda bought you some treats" the white dog wagged his tail and licked Gaara's hand in thanks.

"Is he still scaring away the girls you bring in" It didn't sound much of a question, but Kiba chose to answer either way.

"Yeah, I don't know why but I even asked Hana to do a check up on him only to find nothing wrong. She thinks it's because he doesn't like the girls I bring but he's never done that before" he walked to the fridge to get Gaara a beer only for the red-head to turn it down and prepare himself an instant tea.

"When did it all start?" Kiba had to stop to think about it. Gaara raised a thin brow as he looked at Kiba's thoughtful expression.

"About a week ago or so, I guess." he took a drink of his beer. "I don't know, right after my date with Karui and Samui." Gaara looked at Akamaru, Kiba continued. "But Akamaru didn't even meet them!" he sounded too defensive, making Gaara smirk. "Though, it's weird" Gaara raised his brow again in question. "He's only really overly excited when Neji come's over."

Gaara only looked around the room as his eyes landed on the cell phone that was placed on the table just meters away. He got up from the chair that he was sitting and walked to get the phone. He dialed Neji's number and handed the phone to the Inuzuka. "Go ahead and call him, see if he can think of something plausible."

Kiba placed the phone to his ear as he heard the ring go off. The line rang three times until the other line picked up. He was about to greet Neji when he heard a soft _female_ voice. "_Moshi-Moshi?_" Everything seemed to have slowed down as his eyes widened at the soft voice.

_It… It couldn't be_

"_Hello?_"

_It sounds just like her…._ "Hinata-chan?" his heart began to beat at 100 per second as he heard a hesitated silence.

"_G-Gomen, who is calling?_" her voice sounded so sweet, at the moment, he couldn't relish her voice as he realized just _who_ the number belonged to.

"It's Kiba" again, there was a long silence, this time, it felt awkward and tense.

"_Moshi-Moshi?_" this time the voice changed to a deeper tone. Neji. "_Kiba?_" Before he even heard another word from the other line, he hung up. Anger fueled throughout his body as he realized just _why_ the Hyūga was so serene these days.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you about what?" he stopped dead on his tracks.

"About this! All of it! Why didn't you tell me the Ogre went to your house? That he manipulated your own business?" Blue orbs glared at him as he ruffled his hair in frustration. He was angry that he didn't know about this, _any_ of it until now.

"Don't insult your Chichi-ue* like that" grumbled the blond as he looked away at the ground.

It was now dusk, 6:20 as he and Naruto walked to the blonde's house. The long way. Tsunade and Konohamaru had headed home first. Sasuke's father had disappeared in an angry fury to the airport to catch his plane to Norway.

"Why shouldn't I? He's the sort of man who pats you on your back in front of your face and hits you in the face behind your back" the way Sasuke said those words with so much _hatred_ made Naruto's chest tighten. "He's nothing but a ruthless man who would even sell his own children if he had the chance-"

"Sasuke!" the Uchiha stopped as he looked into Naruto's red-orange eyes. He saw how Naruto's face was red from anger. "At least you _have_ a Chichi-ue!" he screamed as he glared at the shocked dark haired teen. Naruto looked down at the ground as he glared. They stayed silent for a couple of minutes before Naruto gave a bitter smile "What I wouldn't give to see my Chichi-ue one more time."

"Naruto…" Sasuke walked towards his blond as he looked into those azure eyes. "I… I shouldn't of…" Naruto looked at Sasuke as he looked rather thoughtful.

"Maa, I'm not saying your Chichi-ue isn't a jerk" Sasuke smirked at Naruto's comment. "I'm just saying, be more considerate when it comes to your feelings towards him" Sasuke looked away with a scowl, Naruto only rolled his eyes. "Besides…" Naruto's tone of voice changed as they resumed their walking. "What happens to my family is between me and my family, no one else."

"And I'm just supposed to stand here and put up with it? Just see you and your family struggle because of _my _Oyaji?" Naruto stayed quiet for a moment as he looked anywhere but at Sasuke. His chest would feel tighter if he looked into those dark eyes. He sighed as he remembered his grandmother saying that whatever happened between their family, would stay within the family. "If it's money-" he cut the Uchiha off before he could even _finish_ the sentence.

"Don't make me repeat myself Teme!" the look Naruto gave him, made him reconsider what he was about to say. He breathed out in exasperation as he clenched his hands in anger.

"I can't watch you from the sidelines!" Naruto gave a bitter laugh as he pulled up his hood from his jacket.

"Yeah well. You're ganna have to" Sasuke was about to open his mouth only for Naruto to narrow his eyes. "It's not an option Teme. If you do anything, I'll seriously stop talking to you" The Uchiha looked away, as he scowled once more. Naruto only smiled as he shoved the taller teen playfully. "Don't be a sour Teme" Sasuke looked back at the blond as he glared at his blond.

"Baka!" Sasuke's voice sounded both angry and approaching as jet black eyes looked into blue. Naruto's cheeks gave a pinkish tint as Sasuke took hold of his blonde's shoulder lightly. "Promise me that you won't leave me because of my Oyaji"

Naruto looked away with a sigh. "Sasuke," ivory hands took hold of his face to look back at those dark eyes. His heart began to speed up as he looked into eyes that showed so much emotion.

"Naruto, promise" There was a small sigh

"Promise"

* * *

He sighed for the fifth time as his fingers traced the outline of his necklace. He felt uneasy as he looked out the window, thinking of how much his blond was going through right now. He wanted to help, to so something so that his father would leave him alone… but Naruto had said No. He didn't want to watch either, didn't want his blond to suffer because of his father's wrath and his slipups. He just wanted to be by Naruto's side. He sighed as he lay on his bed and closed his eyes. He hoped his blond would be alright.

* * *

Blue eyes wandered here and there as he looked at the different ads. He kicked the brick wall in front of him as he glared at the posters. _ Why the hell are they only hiring girls?_ He growled out as he kicked the wall again, a bit too hard this time making him wince in pain. Jiraya had told Tsunade that she was to stop gambling for now on, seeing how after their encounter with Fugaku, her bad streak had kicked in once more, though they weren't too sure if Tsunade could keep up with her word. As of now, she was working both morning and night shifts at a small hospital that was over in Wind Boulevard and Suna Avenue. His grandfather had already published books in his younger days, and having contacted his long time editor, Ebisu, they had recommenced with the novels and were now publishing the third book of Jiraiya's series- Icha Icha Paradise. All that was left was Naruto to pitch in with his weight. Luckily for him, he had gotten the job of bag boy at the nearby supermarket, was now the paperboy of his street and was working the night shift of valet at Sarutobi Restaurant. Luckily for him, the owner- Hiruzen Sarutobi- had been almost like a mentor to his grandmother when she was a young kid. He had hired Naruto for that reason… that and because the guy was a pervert and Naruto had offered to give him one of Jiraiya's manuscripts of his graphic novel which the man had accepted immediately. Naruto sighed as he looked at the ads once more; he needed to do as much as he could so that this guilt could leave him.

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto turned only to look at Hinata. Her smile was wide and her eyes gave an impression of serenity. She looked so happy, that Naruto began to smile at how much shine Hinata gave out alone.

"Ohayo Hinata-chan. Are you okay living with Neji?" the girl blushed as she pushed her fingers together and shifted slightly. She nodded her head as her smile widened.

"H-hai. He's very nice and I'm very comfortable with him." She blushed even more as she bit on her bottom lip. "I-it seems that I'll meet his family this weekend" she fidgeted, Naruto only laughed softly.

"I'm glad." He looked at his cell phone and back at Hinata. "We should get to work, I need to ask Gai-sensei something anyways." Hinata nodded as they made their way to the ramen shop.

* * *

Gaara drove silently to the one restaurant his project partner had agreed to come to. It was a wonder how he had even been paired with anybody other than the F4 since he didn't even talk to any of the other students in his class. To top it all off, he was paired with someone he didn't know and who was scared of him to no end. If it hadn't been for the fact that the project counted for 75% of his grade, he would have just flipped both the teacher and his partner off and would have worked on the project with Neji. Through, at the moment, he was slightly peeved off with the Hyūga while Neji was avoiding him like the plague.

He arrived at the restaurant only to see that he had to ask a valet to park his motorcycle, there was no way that was happening, thank you very much. Over Kiba's dead body was he giving his pride and joy to anybody that wasn't him. He searched around, hoping to find one of the higher ups so that he could talk to them. What he found was not one of the higher ups, but a tussle of blond hair that made his breathing stop for a fraction of a second. He left his Harley parked and walked to where the blond was only to see that it really was him. "Naruto" the blond had stopped talking to another worker only to turn around. Once he met his eyes, he saw those blue eyes widen in both shock and slight panic. The whiskered teen was about to speak only for his phone to ring.

He looked at the screen only to glare at the number that had been displayed. Tokuma Sakamaki had texted him with only the words _Gomen Gaara-sama, I can't make it, please forgive me!_ For once, while working with Tokuma, he was actually satisfied for the opaque eyed teen to cancel on him.

"Gaara?" he looked up from his cell phone as all that anger escaped his system as he looked at that wide smile. That smile alone, it could make him feel so much more relaxed and calm. Naruto alone could do this to him.

"Naruto, Hiruzen-san wants a word with you!" Naruto turned to nod at the other employee and looked back at Gaara.

"Ah, I'm kind of busy right now, but I have a break in like…" he looked at his cellphone quickly "30 minutes."

"I'll wait" Naruto blinked at him and slowly smiled as he ran inside the restaurant. Gaara only stared at the empty space where Naruto had been standing. He slightly frowned as he turned and made his way to get his motorcycle. He looked at his watch. Maybe, he could kill time by getting something to drink and eat. He started the engine and drove to a close by convenience store.

"So, what brought you here?" he remained quiet as he looked at the floor.

"I was going to meet up with my project partner for A.P. Calculus. Tokuma cancelled on me, it was a surprise to see you here" The blond looked down with slight embarrassment as he shuffled his feet.

"I'm just taking up some jobs to help with the bills, no big deal."

"Liar" Naruto looked up from where he was looking, only to be met with teal colored eyes, eyes that made his heart beat fast with anxiety. Gaara said nothing else, Naruto merely looked down with a bitter smile.

"It's no big deal, I can handle it" he yawned as he tried to pick off the link that was on his black pants. He didn't dare look at Gaara, A long silence settled between the two, after a minute, Naruto jumped at the touch of a hand against his forehead.

"Your body says otherwise" it was barely above a whisper as Gaara kept his hand on Naruto's forehead. The tan skin felt cold against his touch, he frowned as he felt his chest tighten. Without any control of his own body, he pressed his forehead against Naruto's cold one. "My heart feels tight by seeing you like this."

Naruto hesitated as he looked into aquamarine eyes that locked into his own confused and surprised azure eyes. His cheeks felt as if they burned even with the cold weather that had affected him by being in the cold for too long, The warmth Gaara gave out as he pressed his forehead against his, it made him feel at ease. "Gaara…"

Just as he had called out the redhead, Gaara pulled away and looked anywhere but at his face. Naruto frowned inwardly as he looked at the pale teen in front of him. "That's what I could say if I were Sasuke" just the mentions of the Uchiha's name made him feel low. He ruffled his blond locks as he sighed.

"Listen, Gaara…" aquamarine eyes locked with blue "Can… Can you not tell Sasuke?"

Something inside of him seemed to have ignited as he heard those words. How ironic. Here he was, feeling envious towards the Uchiha, when before all of this, it was Sasuke that was envious of him. He looked at those blue eyes that looked almost sad. He sighed as he ruffled his red hair. "Uchiha's lucky to have someone like you" that sentence left his mouth before he could even stop himself. He cursed himself mentally as he looked at Naruto's confused face. _Thank Kami he's oblivious_ he looked at his watch and frowned. "I got to go" he started his engine and waved as he left.

* * *

"You don't have to take me to school…"

"Hmp, what, you embarrassed to be seen with great Uzumaki Naruto?" the brunette rollwed his eyes as he smiled lightly.

"Of course! You're a bigger handful than Lee-san when he's had just one cup of sake!" Blue eyes glared at brown.

"Hey! I'm older than you! You got to respect me!"

"Tch, how can I respect someone that acts like a total Baaaaka!" they both glared at each other now.

"You're the Baaaaka, Baaaaka!"

Naruto was taking Konohamaru to school today, before his first class. Normally, it would be their grandmother Tsunade, however, ever since she started her nursing shifts, Konohamaru had been walking to school by himself. As the two cousins glared at one another, kids were looking and passing by to go to school. Some would eye them cautiously and ponder to why a private school teen was at their school.

"Née, Konohamaru-kun, you have those cheat codes for me?"

"Yeah, Yeah! I want the cheat codes too and one of your games!"

Naruto furrowed his brows as he looked between Konohamaru and the smaller junior high kids that were now surrounding Konohamaru. Konohamaru, on the other hand, had a look of total shock and panic as he waved his hands for them to stop talking. By the gesture alone, Naruto began to narrow his eyes at the brunette.

"Later guys! Okay? We'll talk later!" the other junior high kids looked at each other and shrugged as they walked away. He turned slowly only to meet narrowed eyes look at him TOO closely. Konohamaru's eyes widened at the look alone.

"Née, what are they talking about Konohamaru?" The small brunette began to fidget by the stare, he looked away from his cousin's blue eyes as he tried to come up with a good excuse.

"It's-It's nothing nii-chan, I got to get to class" he began to trot away from the blonde, Naruto only frowned as pulled the small boy by the neck collar.

"Oi, tell me now" brown eyes looked down at the floor as he shifted again slightly.

"I've been… I've kinda been selling off my cheat codes and some of the video games Sasuke-nii gave me off to my classmates to get some… extra money" Naruto hesitated as he felt his chest tighten by looking at Konohamaru's expression.

"Wha-Why would you do that?" the younger boy looked up as he frowned at his cousin. Naruto's chest tightened even more as he looked at those hurt brown eyes.

"You, grandma, and grandpa have been working so hard since our business went down." Konohamaru looked down. "You've been working harder than any of us to help out just because you're going out with Sasuke-nii" Naruto was about to open his mouth, but the brunette did not let him speak. "Nii-chan, it's true. In the early morning, you go around your bike passing out the paper in our block. After school, you still practice to maintain your scholarship because we all told you to keep going to Koden, after that you work at the ramen shop till 7 and then you work at Sarutobi-san's restaurant till 12. You're barely sleeping because you stay up doing homework." Naruto looked down as he let his cousin's words sink in. "The least I can do is help out too, right?" Naruto said nothing as he kept looking at the ground. The school bell rang; Konohamaru looked back and slightly frowned at his cousin's reaction. "I have to go Nii-chan. Please don't feel bad, okay?" the boy began to run to his school, leaving a devastated blond behind.

After a minute of self-loathing, he clenched his hand and gritted his teeth. _Don't feel bad? How can I _not _feel bad when my own cousin is… My heart feels tight just thinking about it…._ Finally, something clicked in as those words echoed in his mind. He swallowed hard as he realized how all this started. He rubbed his face with his hands, trying hard to suppress that feeling of wanting to lash out and just give up. He turned heel and walked to the direction of Koden. He sighed as thoughts ran over and over his mind. Why couldn't his life be simple?

"Hey, you look fun" a strange voice rang through his ears. He turned only to see a wide wicked smile. The man in front of him was tall, though he couldn't make out his facial features because of the long cloak he wore to hide everything but his chin. Naruto looked at the man with slight panic as he made a run for it. The man only frowned as he ran just as fast to grab hold of the whiskered teen. "Now now, don't run away from me." The man had taken a hold of him, Naruto tried to twist himself away from the man's grasp, even punched the man hard in the gut. The man grunted but did not falter.

"Let go bastard!" he gave the man a kick but the tight hold did not let go. He growled as he took hold of the man's arms that held his torso and pulled his whole body up only to throw the man away from him. The man had let go at the strength and fell to the floor. He coughed as his back hit the concrete wall. Naruto didn't look back as he ran away from the man.

"You're not getting away so easily twerp!" a hand took hold of his ankle making him fall flat. He turned and saw the man growl. He tried to kick the man only for an unfamiliar power pull him down and under the man. The man straddled Naruto as his smile widened even more. "This is payback for our gamble two days ago." The man grabbed Naruto's blond lock and forced his head to the concrete. The hard impact made Naruto pass out almost instantly.

* * *

**Words/ Translations: **

_Sōrumeito?_: Soul mate?

_Yōkoso!_: Welcome!

_Kare Raisu_: Kare Raisu (Curry Rice) is cooked rice with a curry sauce. It can be served with additional toppings

_Yakitori_: Yakitori is grilled chicken speared on sticks. All different parts of the chicken such as thigh, leg, etc.

_Oyaji_: rude way of saying father

_Chichi-ue_: an old respectful way of saying father

* * *

**A/N: **And so, this concludes the end of Chapter 10! What will become of Naruto? And what about Hinata's dinner date with Neji and his family? Is Kiba going to start a fight with Neji, one of his best friends? And what about poor Gaara? Is Sasuke really going to stand by and let all this happen? I don't know either XD. I'll make it a priority to write chapter 11 much faster, before the 28. I'[ll be starting work this Friday, so i'll write in the morning, in my Ipod even, if i have to!

Reviews make me happy and giddy as a 5 year old getting a cookie :)


	11. Everything you do has consequences

**A/N**: I. Am. Deeply. SORRY! I should never promise things I will never keep. I am sorry! Really! College is effing time consuming and I barely have freaking time to even write anything! I write on my iPod for what, 20 minutes? I can't even write during the weekend because of work. Fudge-cicle. I have done another Akamaru POV. Do you guys mind that POV, or do you hate it? Please, inform me to see if I should do that POV more often or just kill it. I need feedback! I've been doing a LOT of research for this chapter. What with hormone release information, Google translate from English-French and uhh... Erotic pictures to inspire/describe the upcoming events in this chapter... It'll make sense the more you read. Trust me! I had to look at some SasuNaru pictures on Google to find some good images? I'm also sorry for the long background story with the Hyūga clan. I was making it up as I went and well... I'm rambling. Please excuse me while I mutter to myself. For the meantime, enjoy this roller-coaster of a chapter

**Thank you to**:  
Fuyoshi-chan, meme, sugardash, and especially nailej for not only reviewing but for reviewing TWICE! Thank you guys, you have been so encouraging and wonderful! I'm sorry if you've waited long for this chapter.. Or a reply, sorry! D:

**Disclaimer**: Pairings, OOC, Jealous!Gaara, Jealous!Kiba, Protective!Neji, Shino makes an appearance! A lot of potty mouths in this chapter, then again, its rated M. Hints of who our guest star for the beginning of the story is. Some grammar problems because it is unbeta'd, lots of French dialogue and a lot of drama!

**A/N II**: Sorry for the long Author's Note! Naruto and Boys Before/Over Flowers belong to their respective owners/creators as well as Hana Yori Dango. No animals were hurt in the making of this story. Please Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Everything you do has consequences **

"You seem to be in better nature ever since you moved in with Neji-san" The reserved female beside him only looked down with a blush presenting on her fair skin. He eyed her curiously behind his glasses as they kept walking, taking note of the smile that slowly formed.

"H-hai, Neji-dono has been very kind and considerate of my situation. He… I'm to meet with the Hyūga family the day after tomorrow." There was a small hesitation that the girl made as she thought of Neji's family. "Anou, I'm afraid they might not like me" the other said nothing but put his hands on his pocket.

"Everyone likes you once they meet you" the slight change in tone in her friend's usual steady voice made her feel slightly better. "Have you obtained any feelings for him?" the question surprised her as she looked at the tall teen with small shock. She began to stutter.

"Neji-dono wa watashi ni totte kyōdai noyōnamonodesu*" the shy girl blushed, but the smile she gave made him believe her words. Although he couldn't show it because of his light green scarf, he gave a small smile. He felt relief settle over him knowing full well that the silent girl known to everyone as the little white flower was now being taken care of by someone she felt safe with.

They continued to walk in a comfortable silence, suddenly, when her quiet friend came to a halt, she looked up only for her light pearl eyes to widen slightly. "A friend, Hinata-san?" something swelled in her throat as she looked at the person in front of her, a tall brunette in a dark brown jacket and dark dress pants, his hair ruffled up as if a hand had gone thought it multiple times. Somehow, as she looked into the other's eyes, all of Shino's words had been subdued to mere silence.

The way those light lavender eyes looked into his own eyes, made something inside him expand. His eyes shifted to the person beside her, he frowned inwardly at the passive male who had taken hold of the girl's sleeve, as if protecting her. He clenched his hand in anger as he tried to restrain a growl that wanted to escape. The guy was taller than him, and the only thing visible to him was the guy's pale nose. He wore a long light green coat with the hood up, a light green scarf to cover his mouth and dark sunglasses. For some reason, he didn't like this guy too much.

"A friend, Hinata-san?" his eyes wandered to the quiet girl that only stared at him. His heart rate picked up as he looked into those milky eyes. He wanted to speak, wanted to question her as to _why_ she had been with Neji five days ago. He opened his mouth only to close it as he saw Hinata look away from him and walk silently past him. His eyes widened at the action as he felt Hinata brush against him for a moment. Without realizing it, his hand had taken hold of the girl's wrist. He held tight, not wanting her to leave.

"Ple-please let go…" her voice gave a hint of hurt, not daring to turn and look at him. He only felt anger rise inside him as he tightened his hold on the girl's wrist. "Itai…" she winced as she tried to twist away from his hold, he wouldn't accept that.

After only three seconds, a gloved hand took hold of his wrist, winding it for his grip to loosen. He glared at the one to touch him only to be met with the same guy that was beside Hinata. "Hinata-san told you to let go, it would be wise for you to listen to avoid unwanted attention." Although Kiba couldn't see the male's eyes, he knew for certain that this guy was glaring at him. This time, he did growl as he glared back at the tall teen. He pulled away from the other male's hold as he looked at the quiet girl who was still not looking at him but at the ground.

"We need to talk" his voice was demanding as he ignored the tall teen beside him and only stared at Hinata's back, again, she made no movement. "Damn it Harusuji!" he was about to reach for her again, however, the tall teen pushed his arm away and stood between him and Hinata.

"Do not bother her again, let's go Hinata-san" Shino turned heel as he wrapped an arm around the girl loosely and led her to the direction of their high school. As he watched the two walk away, he only glared at the tall teen as he punched the concrete wall beside him.

"I don't listen to anyone but myself"

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

He let out a groan as he tried to move his body. His head was throbbing so much that it was giving him a huge headache. He opened his eyes slowly only to be met with dim lighting, his head began to pound as he blinked. He sat up from where he was laying- a bed- and groaned once more at the pain that gave out from the back of his head. "Ugh, where- where am I?" he looked around the area only to see beige walls and a small circular mirror on the left wall. The red colored curtains were closed and the only furniture in the room held a small lamp.

As his eyes wandered throughout the room, panic began to set in as he realized just _what_ he was laying on and that _this_ was not his room, or any room familiar to him. He swallowed hard as his heart began to race quickly

_Just calm down and think back. What's the last thing you remember?_ He closed his eyes as he clenched at the sheets underneath him. Images of a man with a cloak finally came into his mind. The wicked smile he wore as he took hold of him and hit his head on the concrete floor with force. Naruto opened his eyes as he recollected, his panic increased tenfold. He looked down at his appearance only to see that he was still wearing his school uniform, he left out a sigh of relief. _But still… _"Where am I?"

"Sand Drizzle Hotel" the voice scared him, making him jump slightly and look around to see where the voice came from. His eyes focused on the figure near the bathroom door frame. The figure was slightly taller than him; his arms were crossed as he leaned on the door frame. Although he couldn't see it, he knew that the person was smiling. "Weird name for a hotel, I know, but it was the closest and no one questions the way you check in." Naruto didn't dare speak, afraid that this person might do something to him.

The person stepped forward to reveal his face, a soft smile gracing his lips. His nails were painted a teal color, a small ring on his right ring finger with the kanji of 'Jewel'. He had a round baby face with wide brown eyes. His hair was a dark jet black color that was styled upwards. He wore a black sweater with small red cloud designs, the zipper was open, showing a black and red stripped button up shirt, he also wore black dress pants along with light green converse and a beige scarf that was wrapped around his light skin. Naruto watched the person in front of him. His smile was soft and his eyes… they gave a sort of kindness that was almost impossible for him to interpret that this person was the enemy. "Who- Who are you?" the dark haired person only walked closer as he sat on the edge of the bed. Those wide brown eyes stared into his bright blue.

"Don't worry, you just fainted with the hard hit on your head" a hand went up to touch at the bandaged bump on the blonde's head, Naruto tensed. "I came just in time before the guy did anything else." Naruto tilted his head at the male in front of him, the other only chuckled lowly "I'll start from the beginning." The dark haired male cleared his throat as he looked at the blond. "I was on my way to a special event when I heard grunts. Normally, I like to keep my business to myself, however, for some reason I had this feeling." Naruto tightened his hold on the blanket. "When I came into the scene, you were already unconscious and slightly bleeding." The male ruffled his dark hair. "I beat him up and left him there, while I brought you here. You've been unconscious for almost half the day." Naruto let all of this person's information sink in, as he stared dazedly at the ebony haired male. He narrowed his eyes at the person before him, trying to read his thoughts; the other only gave another soft smile as he sighed. "It's only a bump, but just in case, I had someone check you, it's nothing serious." Naruto stared at the male curiously, trying hard to read the person.

"Do-Do I know you?" there was a momentarily pause the ebony haired male made, Naruto didn't notice. The sly smile made Naruto want to back away from this person

"More or less" He looked out the window and slowly got up from the bed. "Come, I'll take you home if you want." Two minutes passed until Naruto finally nodded.

Naruto had borrowed the black sweater from the tall male, hiding his bandaged head as they made their way to Naruto's house. _How the hell am I supposed to explain this to Gai-sensei... Or worse! Obaa-chan_! He shivered as he thought of Tsunade. Brown eyes stared at him with curiosity; he only gave a sheepish smile. "Can I ask you something?"

"Depends." the taller of the two shrugged nonchalantly, it made Naruto frown slightly as he looked at the ground.

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me your name, right?"

"You're quite smart" the smirk the dark haired male gave him made Naruto glare.

"You know, for a guy that supposedly helped me out, you're kind of a jerk" the other only gave a smile as he placed his hands on his pockets. Naruto tried to read the other's face carefully. "How old are you?"

"Older than you I presume" Naruto's frown deepened. With the personality this person had, he would guess that he was still in his teens.

"Do you go to my school or at least my old school?" the ebony haired teen gave a smirk, it almost made him look too arrogant.

"That is a question with quite a simple answer," he gave a kind smile that made Naruto feel rather suspicious of this guy, no matter how kind his eyes were. "That is meant to be answered another day." Naruto tilted his head slightly only to realize that they had reached his house.

_When did we reach it? And how the hell did I not notice?_ This guy was giving Naruto some kind of weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, and quite truthfully, he didn't like it. Not one bit. He eyed the teen suspiciously as he took off the sweater that he had borrowed, the dark haired teen only gave another soft smile.

"I bid you adieu" he turned heel as he walked to opposite direction from where they came from. "Ja ne Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto tensed as he heard the last sentence.

_How… how does he know my name…?_

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

"_We need to talk"_

Those four words alone still plagued her mind, not letting her focus on her Physics class, or any class for that matter. Shino had questioned her who that guy was. She only gave a small smile and said not to worry. The silent stare that he gave her meant that he didn't believe her one bit, though, he didn't probe any further.

She sighed silently and glanced out the window with a mournful expression shown on her pretty face. She felt horrible for ignoring the brunette, more so, for Shino threatening him. And yet... She felt relieved when Shino came to her aid. She wasn't strong enough yet. She knew she couldn't face the Inuzuka by herself... Not yet.

Something caught her eye. White fur. Her eyes widened as she stared at the large figure that merely sat outside the school gates. Had-Had Kiba left Akamaru there? _Iie, Ki-Kiba-dono didn't come with Akamaru when he showed up... Then... That means..._

"Harusuji-san please, pay attention" everyone's eyes were on her as their sensei called the shy girl out. She blushed slightly as she stuttered.

"Ha-Hai, gomenasai, Genma-sensei" the long haired brunette nodded as he bit on his toothpick before turning his back on the class again to write on the board about Kinetic Energy. She discreetly glanced back where the dog was standing, as if waiting for her to come out. Could it have been possible that Akamaru had ran away?

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

Opaque eyes traveled to gaze at light porcelain skin. A frown soon was placed on his face as he looked at the redhead in front of him. He wondered to why the violin genius was ignoring him so much. It wasn't like the redhead to just stop talking to him all of a sudden. Before, they would play chess at least five times a week, now, he barely even got a hello from the redhead when the four of them would meet up. At first, it confused him, however, as the days went by, he merely got aggravated and furious at the redhead for not even giving him an explanation as he why he was acting like this. The same was with Kiba, though at least with Kiba, he knew the reason to why he was being a total dick.

"Mr. Hyūga, please translate the second paragraph of the book." Neji looked at the teacher in front of him and nodded as he stood and read from the book. As he read, he glanced artfully at the redhead, who still would not look at him. This caused him to tighten his grip on the book. He translated the passage with ease as the female classmates stared at him with awe. As he sat back down he looked at Gaara once more, the redhead only looked bored.

"We need to talk" he whispered it loud for only Gaara to hear, said redhead looked at him and immediately glared. He stood up from his seat and walked outside the class, no one said a word as Neji got up to follow him. "Gaara" there was no response as the redhead headed to the bathroom and closed the door on Neji's face.

That was the last straw with his patience for Gaara. With gritted teeth, he slammed the wooden door open and walked hastily to grab hold of the violin prodigy.

"What is your deal Sabaku?" his harsh command didn't seem to have affected the stoic teen.

"I suggest you let go before the art community loses one of their greatest geniuses." the raw anger administered in Gaara's voice made Neji's anger wane down slightly.

"Why have you and Kiba been ignoring me?" Gaara said nothing as his aquamarine eyes glared intensely at cloudy lavender. Neji narrowed his eyes, wanting to read the other's thoughts. After a long stretch, Neji smirked arrogantly. "Your rage against me is the same as Kiba's" the statement alone made Gaara's glare intensify, Neji smiled bitterly as his hold on Gaara tightened. "Is Naruto not giving you the attention you need?"

"Watch what you're saying Hyūga" Neji's eyes narrowed into a threatening glare.

"You have no right to tell me anything. You lost that right the day you told all of us that you loved Ino." Gaara gave another glare.

"I didn't hear you complain"

"You didn't give me much of a fucking choice! What the hell was I supposed to say when you said it in front of her?" Neji all but growled as he punched the wall to the left of Gaara. "You knew she was leading you on, you chose to ignore it. I was always there for you- more than Sasuke, more than Kiba and I hoped that you'd change your mind at having me by your side; you didn't, so I gave up and I'm moving on. Deal with the fucking consequence Sabaku!"

Gaara's expression was unreadable. His eyes looked straight into Neji's angered ones. "So now you've fallen in love with the female?" Both teens stared at each other for minutes before the art prodigy turned away in a huff.

"I feel protective of her, she's pure and innocent; the look on her face when she cried..." Neji clenched his fist as he exhaled deeply. "I'm not in love with her" Gaara breathed out silently, his teal eyes softening as he stared at Neji's back. "But that doesn't mean that I don't care about her." He gave one last glare at the redhead before heading to the exit and going back to their class.

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

She walked cautiously to where the dog was sitting. Many other fellow students were eyeing the dog strangely- maybe because of the dog's size. She frowned as she saw the dog laying on the cold concrete floor in a submissive manner. She looked to her side only to be met with the presence of her bug-loving friend, Shino. Shino seemed to be studying the dog as if it was another one of those red ants that he kept in his room. "His… His name is Akamaru" she hoped that her whispered statement was heard as the tall teen tilted his head slightly and looked into the dog's eyes. She stepped closer to the dog, her hand outstretched so that Akamaru could familiarize with her scent.

The white dog perked up once her hand was close enough, he sat up and began to pant, his tongue licking at her fingers. He then began to nuzzle his head on the girl's stomach. Hinata gave a soft smile as she patted the dog's head, she turned to look at Shino, and the only thing she saw was the raised brow from the inconspicuous teen. "Though his name says otherwise, he seems to be a Great Pyrenees" Hinata looked back at the large dog as she smiled and ruffled his large ears.

This scent… this blissful scent that came off from this kind female made him feel like when his owner scratched at his belly and he could just die. That's how good her scent was. And her smile, the kindness she gave, the warmth those eyes demonstrated. How was it that his human didn't like this woman? As he took in her scent, he couldn't help but to lick at her cheek affectionately. He heard the female human giggle as she ruffled the fur on his muzzle.

"Hinata-chan" Akamaru lifted his head at the soft yet commanding voice. It belonged to a tall man which he could not see his face. Normally he would growl at anyone unfamiliar to him….

However…. That scent…

The scent of another female he had encountered in his younger years as a pup. He only met the female twice at most, always at his master's friends' side. A dog never forgot someone's scent, and this scent… he knew this aroma was very familiar. He barked happily at the tall person, the male only raised a brow at him. The human gesture made him tilt his head sideways in confusion, was it something he said? He walked slowly to the tall human and rubbed his wet nose on the human's hand.

Shino looked at the dog as said dog only panted joyously. He said nothing as he analyzed the dog internally. He didn't seem much of a threat to either him or Hinata. He would say that the dog was rather trained well. He narrowed his eyes behind his dark glasses as he tried to test out his theory. He scratched the dog's white fur, just under his jaw, the dog wagged his tail fast, and enjoying the sensation it brought him. Shino gave a small smirk under his scarf. "Who's-"

"**AKAMARU**!" the yell surprised them all, Shino, however, didn't show it as much as Hinata and Akamaru. Both teens looked straight ahead only to meet with an angry looking brunette, his teeth bearing much like a canine. Shino raised a brow at the similarity.

Now that he looked at the person closer, he did give off a vibe much one like a rabid dog. He noticed how the white baby horse-sized dog whimpered and hid behind him.

The brunette glared daggers at his so called 'best friend'. _Some best friend he is! Orokana hangyaku zasshuken*!_ He continued to glare at the white dog as he saw the canine cower behind the tall teen that he had quarreled with just hours ago, it only made him angrier. "Akamaru, come" the dog whimpered softly but walked towards him reluctantly. He narrowed his eyes at the two that had been standing in front of Akamaru just moment ago, only to feel something pool inside his stomach as she saw Hinata's worried eyes.

Those damn eyes! Why? Why couldn't he get her eyes out of his mind? Not even that, but the thought of those beautiful looking eyes looking at Neji. It just angered him to the point of just wanting to smash something against the wall, preferably Neji.

Before he could even arrange that plan in his mind, he felt Akamaru snuggling his head on his calf, Kiba bent down to pet his dog and heard a deep monotonous voice refer to him. "The Pyrenees seems better trained than his master" he looked up with a threatening glare, daring the damn bastard to repeat himself.

"Shi-Shino-kun, please don't say that" Hinata looked at the ground, too afraid to look at Kiba in the eyes. She wasn't expecting to see him, by just being in his presence, it made her heart quench in pain.

Shino stared at the brunette silently as said brunette seethed with anger. He saw Kiba open his mouth to speak only to be cut off by a questioning voice. "_Hinata-san, are you ready to go?_" Shino saw Kiba tense as Neji came closer, he raised a brow in question as his gaze traveled to the approaching Hyūga.

As Neji approached the shy girl and her friend- Shino Abrume- he noticed a familiar figure, his back facing him. Neji furrowed his brows in question as he analyzed the current position Hinata and Shino were. He walked closer, a plan setting in his mind.

"Hinata-san, what's wrong?" he walked passed Kiba, he swore he heard a growl, he ignored it either way. "Good-afternoon Abrume-san" he nodded at the tall teen who nodded his head in respect. Finally, he turned and looked at glaring brown eyes, he raised a brow in question. "Kiba, I thought you were sick today. Sasuke thought that maybe you were working with your father." if it was possible, Kiba's glare intensified ten-fold as he a low growl worked its way inside Kiba's chest. "It seems I was wrong. Care to explain yourself?" he raised a brow in challenge only to see the Inuzuka huff and walk away, Akamaru following behind in a submissive manner.

Hinata stared in confusion and slight hurt as she saw Kiba and Akamaru leave. She stared at Neji's back for some time as questions began to arise in her mind. What had Kiba been so mad about? "Ne-Neji-kun?" she questioned the brunette's name timidly as her hand approached his beige jacket hesitantly. Before her hand could touch him, the art genius had turned around with a small smile gracing his lips.

"Shino-san, I will walk her home, please go on without us" Shino remained standing for a couple of seconds before nodding in understanding and walking ahead of them. Neji's lavender eyes followed Shino's back as it departed slowly.

Finally, he turned to look at Hinata with that reassuring smile he would give her when wanting to comfort her, it eased her slightly. "Hinata," Neji breathed in softly and sighed. "I apologize for not protecting you. I should have known Kiba was thinking of coming here" Hinata furrowed her brows as she looked at the Hyūga in question but gave a slight smile as she shook her head.

"Iie, it's alright Neji-dono" as Neji stared at her serine eyes and her shy yet warm smile, he couldn't help but to feel something in his chest lift. He smiled as well.

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

A stilled quietness surrounded the small area. The only noise to be made was the ticking of the clock as the minutes passed by torturously slow. Hinata stared deeply at the floor as she cleaned the same spot on the table for the last 3 minutes. Naruto was doing the same thing only with the broom.

After what had happened with the mysterious guy that had helped him out, Naruto had gone home and went unnoticed by his family members since both Jiraiya and Tsunade were working. He had inspected himself in the bathroom mirror and only felt the bump that was there, other than that, he looked fine. He went to school as if normal and had avoided (thankfully) Sasuke and the F4. Now he was at work, still questioning as to who exactly the dark haired teen was.

His smile was friendly, innocent… yet his eyes... Although those eyes gave a sort of warmth, they also gave a hint of secrecy, _suspicion_and it made Naruto uncomfortable.

He sighed as he felt the soft pressure the back of his head gave. There were times where his hand would wound up touching the bump unconsciously, leading to a worried looking Hinata question if he was alright. Hinata, also lost in her own inner turmoil it seemed, would nod when Naruto would say it was just a slight headache and continue cleaning.

"Friends!" the chiming of a small bell and Lee's voice pierced through Naruto's ear-drum and pounding head, making Naruto close his eyes tightly and hiss inaudibly. "I have found a glorious and youthful god!" Naruto furrowed his brows at Lee's exclamation, Hinata tilted her head in confusion. They both saw a happy Lee with bright black orbs showing admiration as he smiled widely. "Oh! He was so handsome! Aphrodite must have made him with her own hands!"

Naruto made a face that seemed to have been a mix of surprised and confused. "Bushy-brows, you're talking weird again!"

The green dressed teen laughed loudly as he cocked his head upward as his laugh hit the ceiling, Hinata gave a small awkward smile while Naruto backed away slowly from the frightening teen. "Naruto-kun! This person, he is as handsome as Apollo! His voice is as sultry as the fine sounds of a piano and his eyes! Those brown orbs are just breath-taking!"

_And he wonders why people in our old school thought he was gay?_ As a part of Naruto thought that, another part argued with _But he's not, you kind of are so don't talk._Oh god. The bump on his head was making him crazy. He groaned as he felt that pounding increase.

"Naruto-kun?" he lifted his eyes with as little energy as he could use and looked at worried lavender eyes. "Are you sure you're alright?" he nodded vaguely, though Hinata didn't seem convinced, she didn't press the matter any further.

"Look! Look at how handsome he is! Oh what youth does to you!" both turned to look at Lee. He was now holding a medium sized poster. The background consisted of a porch, large stairs in the center of the poster, an open beige colored door with a large glass window by the side of the house. In the center, where the stairs were, a male was sitting on the steps as he looked straight ahead with an aloof expression. He wore a white long sleeved shirt with his wrist showing, multiple dark colored bracelets apparent. He wore dark blue tight fitting jeans with black rocker boots.

His hair was ebony black and his skin was a light skin color, a red necklace around his neck. His eyes were a captivating brown, a brown that was familiar to one Naruto Uzumaki.

"He-he's very handsome Lee-kun" Hinata gave a soft smile as she looked at the poster. She examined the model even more as she tilted her head in question. "Anou... Who is he Lee-kun?"

If possible, Lee's smile _widened_as his eyes got even shinier. "Why, he's the Scorpion of the Red Sand!"

"Scorpion of the Red Sand? What kind of name is that?" Lee gave Naruto a dramatic shocked look.

"Why, Naruto-kun, He's a foreign model, mostly known in Europe but now he's here working for Akatsuki magazine! No one knows his real name but he's well known for his aloof personality and those beautiful light chocolate eyes!" Naruto stared at the model's face, those mesmerizing brown eyes looking straight at him.

_Scorpion of the Red Sand…_Naruto repeated the name in his head as he remembered that suspicious smile. He had a feeling that this 'Scorpion of the Red Sand' was closer to him than he thought. "Bushy-brows," he looked up at Lee a little too fast. The room was spinning and all he saw was complete darkness as he heard the faint sound of his name being called out.

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

His head still hurt and his eyes were more than a little sensitive to the sunlight. He didn't really have the energy to come to school, but he had to for the sake of his scholarship.

He had gone to the clinic after passing out, Lee had carried him all the way to the small clinic in Main Street. The doctors had called Tsunade and informed her that he was just suffering from a small fainting spell because of the small bump in his head and that he only needed a good rest.

On the way home, Tsunade had questioned a half conscious Naruto constantly as to why he had a bump on his head and small traces of dry blood. Naruto was half a second away from yelling at her to stay out of his business, instead he responded with a frustrated "Because of work, happy?" after that, Tsunade had kept quiet, Jiraiya would only look at the blond with what looked like a mixture of reassurance and apologetic.

He had woken up early the next day to do his morning route and was now on his way to school. Konohamaru had woken up early to help him out since he felt responsible for Naruto's injury; he'll need to save up to buy something nice for him for that.

He didn't even eat any breakfast this morning and last night, during his still weakened state, he had thrown up all his dinner. He sighed as he felt his stomach growl. He needed food, because right now, he was feeling slightly light headed, again.

He stopped as he smelled the sweet scent of something familiar, something holy in his book. _Smells like ramen..._ He followed the scent, needing to fill his stomach with some substance_. I hope it's miso..._ At this point, Naruto wasn't paying too much attention to where he was going, all he knew was that the ramen was in school grounds and that it smelled wonderful.

He finally reached a door in the most isolated hallway of the school. His tan hand reached for the door handle, it was unlocked, he smiled at the convenience. Inside, there was an instant ramen cup, a pair if chopsticks right beside the white cup and two egg rolls that still emitted warm steam.

Without even noticing, he was kneeling on the floor, his mouth watering as he took in the savoring smell of shrimp ramen. He took hold of the chopsticks and opened the lid as he admired the warm and soft noodles, another inhale and he began to eat. He hummed as he savored the hot noodles, the warm water traveling down his throat. He took a bite of the egg rolls even with his mouth full of ramen. He was eating as if his life depended on it, his stomach finally ceasing its grumbling. The food was so warm in his mouth and it heated his body somewhat, all he needed was something to drink...

"_I'm glad you're enjoying my breakfast_" Naruto froze as that familiar voice reached his ears. It just couldn't be, could it? He slowly turned around and was met with a baby faced teen with red hair and brown eyes. He furrowed his brows downwards.

_Red hair?_ He saw the teen smirk at him, he narrowed his eyes at the gesture.

"I apologize for not mentioning about your weak state if you pushed yourself too hard, I only remembered once I was walking back" Naruto's eyes widened as he saw those brown eyes soften at his direction

"Are you that 'Scorpion of the Red Sand' guy?"

The guy gave him a small smile as pushed his red hair back "That's my stage name but yes, I am him" Naruto's brows furrowed even more as he pointed at the guy's red hair.

"But your hair..." he gave another smile, a slight snort mixed with it.

"I mostly don't like the attention that comes with the modeling, this is my natural hair color but I always dye it once I start my photo shoots" comprehension finally settled in Naruto's face as he nodded hesitantly. A few minutes passed before Naruto noticed exactly where those brown eyes were looking at. He followed the other's gaze and met with the already finished food that had been set on the small table in front of him. He smiled back sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Uh... Gomenasai, I was Uh... kind of hungry" the other only smiled in amusement as he shook his head.

"We're even now since I really didn't warn you about the consequences of forcing yourself too much." the teen outstretched his hand, Naruto examined it before shaking it. "Nice to meet you Naruto- kōhai* I'm Sasori Ryu Shun."

"Kōhai?" Naruto tilted his head in question as he stared at the taller teen in front of him, his eyes widened as he pointed at Sasori. "Eh? You-you mean... You're my sempai*?" the other nodded slowly, he was looking at Naruto as if he was a small child. "So… So…" the blond was at a loss of words as he tried to absorb everything in. "Why haven't I seen you before?"

Sasori's mouth turned into a thin line as he thought of an answer, he shrugged slightly as he sighed. "I'm more popular in Europe, I spent a lot of time there and missed out on the beginning of the year. Just recently I've been more active here in Japan because of the Akatsuki and I've liked it so far." Naruto nodded as he stared at Sasori. The teen looked so different yet still the same. His hair was what made him look different but those eyes… that feature was what made him recognizable. "I've been a big fan of you"

Naruto looked up with a shocked expression on his whiskered face as he looked at his sempai. "Fan? Why?"

Sasori gave a smile, one that was sincere as it reached his eyes "You're just like me, you don't let others get to you and you speak your mind. You don't let other's words and insults bother you." Naruto could feel himself heat up as he looked into Sasori's brown eyes. Those eyes demonstrated warmth, trust.

"Uhh…" he was at a loss of words as a pinkish color began to spread on his cheeks, Sasori's smile widened as he looked at the dumbfounded blond.

_This blond… He's an interesting one._

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

His eyes wandered back and forth to at least glimpse blond hair.

It was futile, it only made him want to continue even further. He was not a man to just give up, he was an Uchiha for Kami's sake! His dark eyes noticed something yellow, his hopes raised only to be crushed when he noticed it was only a wig for the play the drama club was setting up. He scowled and glared at anyone that met his eye.

He was now angry to the point of just cursing anyone who dared to defy him and obliterate them from existence. His blond, _his Dobe_was nowhere to be found! Because of the small event he demonstrated to his father, was now being watched closely by his father's lackeys. For one, his father had arranged so that Kabuto and Kin keep an eye on him at all times and inform him of every detail. It infuriated him to no end. He had to be careful now, it was the reason to why he didn't see his blond the day before. He needed to see his blond. Now!

He stopped as realization hit him.

Since when… since when did he become this dependent of Naruto? Naruto Uzumaki, the moron that would defy him stubbornly and yet… seeing him was like the high point of his day, when he saw him in the day, all his worries, his stress and anything that bother him would feel so insignificant once he would look into those blue eyes, or just have a small glimpse of him. His Dobe was like… like a bright light that would always pull him out from his troubles and dark events. If he could, he would smile even at the thought of his bright light of sunshine, he would feel at ease and have this sensation and feeling of just _wanting_ to be with his blond so that he could feel this light all the time.

Naruto was his lifeline.

He tried to suppress the smile that wanted to show and push down the feeling that expanded inside of him but he knew he couldn't. that feeling was always there, it never faded. He looked up and saw blond spiky hair that he had missed. He looked at his blond only to smile and feel his heart light.

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

He kept staring at the inside of his locker as Sasori's voice echoed in his mind.

_"Uh…" his cheeks felt warm, he knew he was blushing as his blue eyes locked with soft brown._

Damn.

"I know it's none of my business," Sasori paused as he rubbed at the back of his neck "but, I heard the man that attacked you say something about gambling." Naruto tensed slightly as his eyes lowered to the floor. He was later met with a white rectangular card with numbers and an address scribbled in beautiful penmanship. "If you have money troubles, you can come here. My boss might need help with something. He pays a hefty amount of money so it's worth it. Just come by after school today"

He chewed at the inside of his lower lip. Could he really trust Sasori? It could be a prank to get him into trouble… but… Sasori helped him, so he should trust him, right? He sighed as he closed his locker door. He needed the money but at the same time, he just couldn't help the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. Could he really trust Sasori?

"Usuratonkachi" he turned at the voice only to be met with dark obsidian eyes that gave a glint of arrogance. He felt his chest lift as he saw the teen in front of him smirk.

"Che. Teme, what are you doing here?" the tone in his voice was light hearted, Sasuke only glared at him for a moment and then looked away from him as he talked.

"I haven't seen you lately, thought you did something stupid and got yourself in another predicament." Whether that was an insult or not, Naruto didn't know, but he did see the concern in Sasuke's eyes. He wanted to smile, but he didn't as he narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha.

"Is the Teme actually capable of feelings?" He saw Sasuke turn and glare at him a slight hint of rouge spread through Sasuke's pale cheeks. Naruto gave a fox like grin as he began to walk. Before he could pass the Uchiha, said teen held his arm up to prevent the blond from walking any further. "Nani?" he looked at the taller teen only to see a smirk placed on those lips.

"It's Friday, we're going out today." He took the blonde's hand and dragged him to the front entrance of the school. On their way, Naruto only sputtered as he tried to pull away from the strong yet warm grip on his hand.

"Nani? Wha- Wait! When did I agree to this?"

"You didn't. I decided for you, you can thank me later, just get in" he signaled to the opened door that they were now in front of. Naruto still spluttered incoherent words as he looked at the door.

"I can't go. I have business to attend to with my friends" Sasuke glared at the blond.

"Don't talk your way out of this one Usuratonkachi, I heard from Neji that your blushing friend is going on a dinner date with his family" Naruto looked at Sasuke silently. He saw how he was giving him a glare, but his body language was saying something else. Naruto didn't want to tell Sasuke were he was heading to. Sasuke didn't need to know that he was working three jobs, which he needed money just to get by with food. The Uchiha didn't need to know how much his father's actions were affecting him, he didn't want Sasuke to hate his father more than he already did. He sighed as ruffled his hair, hating himself for lying to Sasuke again.

"Teme, it's not Hinata-chan. It's… it's just… I need to go, okay?" before he could leave, he felt Sasuke's warm hand take hold of his wrist. Black orbs looked directly at his pleading azure ones.

"Where are you going?" he was concerned for his blond. He knew something was up with Naruto from the start but he wouldn't tell him out loud that he was worried, it would hurt his pride and boost up the blonde's ego. He looked at those very blue eyes that pleaded him to understand.

"Just… trust me, Sasuke" this was all going against his better judgment, the irksome feeling only doubling inside him as he let go of his blonde's wrist and nodded slightly.

"Fine, go. Don't do anything stupid, Dobe" He saw Naruto smile and run away. His gut feeling remained there as he watched Naruto leave. He only frowned.

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

He cautiously tried to be silent and unseen as he looked inside the now occupied room. He would pass by that room countless and countless of times, not once giving it a second glance. It was merely another empty room in his already big house. Now, it was a beautifully decorated room that gave an air of comfort, serenity.

The walls were colored in red. A huge spherical lamp hanging in the middle of the room as it gave light to the room. The large window just beside the queen sized bed gave even more light. At the left of the large window, there was a huge brown colored book shelf. He smiled as he saw the amount of books she had read over the years. She had her own work area for her to place her laptop and just above was more shelves were she had placed her works of art. Her walls consisted of many pictures, all varied from nature itself to her friends and strangers that just seemed to capture her attention. The only picture that stood out was the one that was on the dresser beside her red silken bed, it was a picture of her mother- smiling warmly and beautifully- the woman looked like an older replica of her.

On the bed, there sat the person in question, knitting steadily; her eyes showing a sort of longing, but her smile gave a sign of happiness. He watched as she knitted a gray colored scarf. He was watching her silently as questions arose in his mind.

Ever since that day with Kiba, Hinata had been quiet and reserved once more. She had told him that she was fine and that she only felt slight butterflies knowing she was to meet his family, but he didn't believe her. He nodded none the less as he would watch Hinata smile faintly and lock herself in her room. He would pace around the house, worried about her and blaming Kiba in every language he knew in alphabetical order; he would always stop when he reached Mandarin.

Today was no different. They were going to meet with his uncle tonight and all that was on his mind was Hinata's behavior. He watched as she finished the scarf and inspected it closely, her smile widening just a little. He pushed himself away from the opened door and made his way to the kitchen so that he wouldn't look too conspicuous. He heard Hinata's footsteps and turned as he held a pan in his right hand, a smile settling on his lips. "Hinata-chan, would you like something to eat?" the other gave a shy shake as she now held a medium sized bag in her hands. He looked at the bag, knowing full well what was in there and raised a brow in question. He saw her blush quickly as she began to stutter.

"A-A-Anou... Ne-Neji-do-dono, wou-would it be al-alright if I were to-to leave for a couple of minutes?" whenever she would stutter like that, he always had the urge to laugh or just coo at how cute she looked with those wide milky eyes and flushed face. Instead, he only nodded and continued to start lunch for himself.

"Just be careful" Hinata was grateful that Neji was understanding and protective of her as if she were someone precious to him. He never asked her questions that made her feel uncomfortable, he would only wait until she would go to him and listen.

She felt guilty though. She had an idea that she was partly to blame for Neji and Kiba's tension between the two. She didn't know why Neji was overly protective of her when it came to the Inuzuka and certainly didn't know why said Inuzuka was so mad at her for. She had locked herself in her room, thinking of a way to apologize- even if she didn't know what exactly was going on.

Hinata looked at Neji's back as he began to cook. She smiled and headed for the door with one particular brunette in her mind.

She had a pretty sure idea where the Inuzuka lived, even though she didn't feel confident enough to see him face to face, she just wanted to apologize.

She had reached the house with ease only to see that Akamaru was outside, resting just in front of the gate that led to the front door. She looked at Akamaru only to see the dog open his eyes and get up quickly, his tail wagging radically. She smiled as she took out a small treat from her bag.

"Ohayo Akamaru-kun" she extended her arms so that her hand could ruffle up the white dog's mane. Akamaru barked and licked at her wrist.

Akamaru was glad to see this woman again. She had even brought him a treat! Yes, he liked her even more.

His master had not been well. Sure, his master looked normal as a human could look to a dog, but unlike normal humans, he had his senses; more precise, his nose. Ever since the panda looking human visited, his master had been releasing a huge amount of epinephrine and hydrocortisone.

In other words, he had been releasing a lot of adrenaline because he was angry. Akamaru, not understanding much of his master's language, would only whine when he would see his master try and feel better by closing the door to his room with another human female, always emitting oxytocin when he would come out of the room. He never knew what happened behind that closed door but his master had called it _'playtime'_though he never really saw his master go in there with a chew-toy or a Frisbee.

But he was concerned for his human's nature. His human would glare at the human that had long fur and just scream out of anger. During the night, when his master was not with some other human and was sleeping, he would start saying words that sounded like a growled 'Niji' or a soft 'Henataaaa' he had had enough and went to search for this woman to see if she could ease his master.

"Akamaru-kun, is Kiba-dono home?" even though he didn't understand what she said, he knew it was related to his master. He whined as he covered his ears with his paw. His master had gone off somewhere. He saw the woman frown as she lifted some kind of object. "Anou... This is for Kiba-dono" she placed the bag on the floor on the other side of the gate. He barked and licked at her hand. She smiled as she crouched down and patted him on the head, he began to lick her cheek.

He heard the woman giggle, it sounded so melodious to his keen ears. He looked at her with excitement in his eyes as he panted, she only smiled as her body released oxytocin and the sweet smell of coconut.

"I have to go, Akamaru-kun, Ja ne" she waved before turning and walking away. He barked to call her back, to wait for his master. Sadly, she couldn't understand her and it frustrated him.

He watched closely as she interacted with his dog. His dog seemed to be very interactive with her which only made him frown. With the other girls he would bring home, Akamaru would only look at them and lay in a bored manner, it irritated him. What frustrated him more was the fact that whenever he would bring a girl home, no matter how she looked like- blond, brunette, red head, hell, even girls with dyed green hair-at the end of the night, his eyes would always see light lavender eyes, a round baby face with dark blackish-blue hair that would reach up to her bosom and a flushed face that would always, always send him to the edge.

It aggravated him!

He watched as Hinata walked farther away from his house. He could feel his heartbeat pound against his chest in fast paces. He finally moved his body, getting closer to his dog. Before he could even call out his dog's name, said dog was already standing and waggling his tail. He was curious at the bag that his dog was carrying in his mouth.

"Where'd you get it Akamaru?" the dog kept looking at him with excitement. He took the bag and inspected it from the outside. He raised a brow as his hand fished out the contents inside- _a scarf?_ Her scent was faintly there as he held it close, he couldn't help but smile as the smell of coconuts reached his nose.

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

"Bonjour, comment allez-vous?" the women in front of him smiled, he only stared in slight awkwardness.

"Umm... I... I don't understand" he looked around to see if there was anyone who spoke Japanese only to see many employees scurry back and forth talking in the same fast language. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, someone told me to..." before he finished his sentence he saw comprehension settle on the woman's face and heard her squeal.

"Monsieur Uzumaki? oh vraiment? Êtes-vous prêt?" the woman got up as he stared at her in confusion. He opened his mouth to speak only for the woman to grab his wrist and continue to speak in that fast language. "Nous avons été en attente pour vous! Nous devons nous dépêcher! Dépêcher s'il vous plaît!" he was taken deeper into the building, his eyes wandering back and forth to see if he could catch Sasori.

He was taken to a huge room that consisted of large dressers and clothing, makeup and other accessories. He looked around only to see a man busily put makeup on a dark haired teen with his back to him.

"Monsieur Scorpion du sable rouge, votre partenaire est ici!" the teen turned his head around. It was Sasori in his dyed black hair. Sasori gave a smile as he looked at the blonde in front of him.

Naruto felt the coiling in his gut increase as he saw the woman talk to the man who was doing Sasori's makeup, glancing at him from time to time. "Wh-What's going on here?" it seemed that every time he was with Sasori, he would begin to stutter. Damn it.

"Magazine cover for this week's issue of Akatsuki" the man began to walk toward both teens as he eyed the blond and looked at Sasori with a smile.

"Il est exactement l'image qu'il nous faut! Il vous complimente bien. Peut-on lui faire commencer dès maintenant?" The man was talking to Sasori who only looked back at Naruto and smiled as he put an arm around the blond and pulled him close.

"Je l'aime trop. Nous allons devoir lui demander mais je suis sûr qu'il va dire oui" both looked at Naruto who only had one thing on his mind.

_KAMI-SAMA! WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY SAYING? CAN'T THEY SEE I DON'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND?_

"Alors, direz-vous oui?"

"I.. I don't understand" he looked around, hoping that someone would explain to him what the hell was going on. Sasori smiled and then burst out in a scoff, that was almost like a laugh to Naruto.

"Ah, I apologize Naruto-kōhai," he patted the blonde's shoulder as he looked back at the man that was smiling widely. "Ludovic is asking if you would be my partner for today's shoot"

Naruto's beating heart seemed to have stopped for that fraction of a second as panic and embarrassment began to settle inside him. He stood quiet as his mind began to speak at lightning speed. _Partner? Shoot? I can't model! What the hell...?_His cheeks began to feel warm as he realized that the three people in front of him were waiting for an answer. "Sempai, when you said work, I thought you meant like helping with clothing or getting coffee, not modeling!" he felt his heart beat too fast for his liking, the dark haired teen in front of him gave an amused smile, it only made him feel more self-conscious. "It's not funny!"

"I apologize" Naruto puffed out his cheeks like a child, it made Sasori want to laugh. "Please think about it kōhai. My manager pays about 1000 for one day and my agency will pay 20% on top of that." Naruto looked at Sasori with an expression of bewilderedness.

"You get paid that much in one day?" Sasori nodded as he smiled.

"Technically, for eight hours. Will you be my partner kōhai? Ludovic likes your image a lot and is excited to work with you and I'll be pleased if you say yes"

Naruto didn't know what to say. He looked between the baby faced teen and the man named Ludovic. He frowned slightly as his brows furrowed_. What could be the worst that they would have to make me do?_Without even realizing it himself, he was already nodding. "Yeah, okay" Sasori smiled and turned to the man that was still waiting for the confirmation.

"Il a dit oui, mais Ludovic, nous allons commencer avec les images les plus subtiles et les progrès avec l'intense pour plus tard." The man nodded with a wide smile as he walked to Naruto and hugged him tightly. Naruto was more than a little surprised at the contact.

"Oh Monsieur! Je vous remercie! Je vous remercie beaucoup!" Naruto looked at Sasori horrified, the other only smiled in amusement.

"He's thanking you" it looked like the dark haired teen would burst out laughing in any minute, Naruto only glared.

"Yeah, I get that! Can you tell him to stop please?" before Sasori could open his mouth, the man let go and kissed Naruto on both cheeks. The man looked pleased, Naruto was horrified and Sasori finally burst out laughing.

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

After having been done with that little event, butterflies were beginning to settle inside. Her heart began to pound loudly, her hands began to give some perspiration and her face was completely scarlet. Being nervous was actually an understatement at this point. The only reason to why she wasn't hyperventilating and fainting was because of the strong reassuring hand that took hold of her own hand.

Neji was still driving, granted with one hand. Neji's uncle had called, stating that he had some business to attend to late in the night and was calling to negotiate an earlier time to have a proper introduction. It was a custom for the Hyūga clan to introduce someone close to you to the whole family, Neji was no exception.

"My uncle will like you, I'm sure of it" Hinata really couldn't see Neji's smile but the way the end of his lip curved made it known to the shy girl. Hinata nodded as she tried to calm her nerves.

They were to meet at a well-known restaurant called Byakugan. It was one of the franchised restaurants that belonged to the Hyūga clan from years and years. The restaurant was far from where Hinata was used to. Though, from Neji's house, it was quite close. Neji had finally reached a huge building with the headline of BYAKUGAN in the front. A man dressed in a red vest came near Hinata's door and opened it to help the shy woman out.

The inside of the restaurant was even more marvelous. The lights were bright while the walls were made of beautiful mirrors. At the front of the entrance stood a man with short light spiky hair that was styled backwards. He was tall and lean, his eyes were milky lavender, just like Neji and Hinata's eyes. He smiled once he saw both teens. "Good evening Neji-san" he nodded at the long haired brunette and then set his eyes on Hinata and smiled in greeting, Hinata blushed.

"Hello Kōn-san, is my uncle here yet?" the man named Kōn looked at the book that was in front of him only to shake his head with a small frown.

"I'm afraid not Neji-san. He called the restaurant to inform you that he'll be running a little late. He hopes you understand and will wait for him in the meantime" Neji sighed as he ruffled his long hair back. He nodded none the less and was led to a small table for three.

Hinata was practically shaking as she sat on the white chair that was pulled out for her. Her heart was beating at 1000 beats per second and her throat felt too dry for normal standard. It seemed that her nervous state did not pass over Neji, for the art prodigy looked at her sympathetically and squeezed her hand lightly. "Hinata-san, would you like to go to the bathroom to calm yourself a little?"

Hinata's eyes were wide, as if she were a deer facing headlights. She was slightly paler than usual and her shaking was everything but normal. A part of him wanted to call the whole dinner off, but he just couldn't shake off the feeling of wanting Hinata to meet his uncle. He watched as Hinata nodded and made her way to the bathroom that was just farther inside the restaurant. He smiled as he watched Hinata go.

She looked so breathtaking this evening. Hinata had put on a snug fitting strapless lavender dress with black open toed heels. Her hair was loose with a small purple clip in the shape of a flower resting on the left side of her hair. If anything, Hinata was a breathtaking woman with the innocence of a child. The image of her scarlet colored face in mind only made Neji smile.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile like that in a long time" he was interrupted from his train of thought as the familiar voice brought him back. His eyes met pearl colored eyes. He gave a slight smile as he looked at the man that reminded him of his father.

"Good evening uncle Hiashi" The man in front of him had long brunette hair and misty lavender eyes. He was tall and had the air of someone important. Once, a very long time ago, Neji hated the man in front of him.

The Hyūga clan believed in the old fashioned ways. Their rules were strict, the culture refined and the word was final. They had lived through the same rules for hundreds and hundreds of years. The Hyūga clan was older than the Uchiha's; Kings, princes and noblemen honoring the Hyūga name. However, even with the great name of Hyūga, there always was the black sheep of the family. Every Hyūga knew the history of the black smudge in the perfectly clean reputation of the clan, Neji's side of the family especially.

Long ago... The time in the story didn't matter anymore, but the story itself. In the Hyūga clan there was a prestigious family that consisted of two brothers. They were the first Hyūgas, one was older by a mere four years but everyone in the Hyūga clan had favored the oldest because of his achievements. The eldest brought honor to the family, he was a true prodigy. The youngest was a different kind of prodigy. He was an intelligent prince and was destined for great things, however, his heart was corrupted.

The youngest Hyūga abhorred a sort of hatred and envy for his brother since young. He hated his family, his clan.

He only thought of power. He became a powerful man as time went on, had a family and that family grew for many generations. However, because of the youngest brother's mistake, his side of the Hyūga clan suffered.

The youngest had been so obsessed with power, he would of gone to great lengths to obtain that power, even if it meant to kill his own brother. The eldest brother demonstrated nothing but love, especially to his younger brother, while the youngest expressed hatred and raw fury.

In the end, the youngest brother had murdered the oldest and as a result, the younger brother's side of the family had been viewed just as corrupt as he. The elders of the Hyūga clan had segregated both sides as the main and the branch. The main consisted of those who were born of the eldest brother's side of the family, while the branch was treated as lesser because of their founder, the younger brother.

The Hyūgas had maintained that tradition for years, however, when the time came when a pair of twin boys were born- Neji's uncle, Hiashi and his father Hizashi- the elders had favored the eldest, Hiashi, because they were terrified of the past repeating itself. The elders had restricted Hizashi of any power, placing him in the branch and even branding the man on the forehead.

His father demonstrated acceptance. He never fought back and never questioned the elders' rules, it was tradition and he accepted it. Both twins became successful, but the Hyūga clan never praised Hizashi as much as Hiashi, the younger said nothing still.

Three years after Neji had been born, Hizashi had the blessing to see a true genius. He was amazed at what a fast learner his son was, had learned four languages by just writing words and listening by ear alone. His artistic side was known along with his intelligence, however, when Hizashi tried to persuade for the elders of the Hyūga clan to see, they merely turned him down and tortured him for wasting their time.

He began to show open resentment towards the Hyūga clan and even his own brother.

Hiashi didn't seem to show any affection for any woman. He had no heir and he didn't show any interest to his nephew. No matter how many times Hizashi tried to reason with the older twin, Hiashi would not see Neji as the genius prodigy that he was.

It was not until Neji was four that Hiashi really viewed Neji as someone more than just a family member of the branch family. It was a random act, an out of the blue action, but Hizashi and Neji never questioned it. He admitted Neji into Koden, against elder rules. He still demonstrated resilience but all that dissipated once Hizashi died in a car crash. Ever since then, Hiashi has guided Neji into the path of Hyūga success.

"Your friend seems to be late" Neji smiled as he looked down at the white tablecloth. He looked back up at the man and saw all the pain Neji had felt when he was young. Neji once hated this man, because he thought that this man was the reason to why his father suffered. However, when his father passed, Hiashi opened up to young Neji and it had bonded them together, they both learned they had much in common and as years passed, Neji began to show feelings for his uncle and forgave him for all the years he and his father suffered.

"She was nervous, she'll be back from the restroom" Hiashi nodded as he looked at the menu in front of him. "Ah, here she is"

Hiashi lowered his menu only to tense as he saw a pretty young woman with milky colored eyes and long eggplant colored hair. She looked just like...

"Hinata meet my uncle, Hiashi Hyūga,"

_Looks just like..._

"Uncle, meet Hinata Harusuji"

_Honoka..._

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

He felt slightly uncomfortable as one of the feathers tickled his nose and cheek. His face was already burning and he knew it was obvious to everyone in the room. He tried to concentrate and close his eyes as he placed a tan hand on an elbow but the hot breath that was hitting his face made him feel even more uncomfortable.

"Relax Naruto-kōhai"

He swallowed the large lump that had settled in his throat_. RELAX? HOW THE FUCK CAN I RELAX? HOLY MOTHER OF SHINTO RELIGION! HOW IN THE WORLD OF ALL THAT IS HOLY RAMEN DID I GET INTO THIS?_

He felt a hand touch his torso, he tensed as his breath hitched. He heard Sasori chuckle deeply, it just made his face heat up even more. Even with his eyes closed he could see a white light hit him. "Open your eyes kōhai" he really didn't want to. Sasori pulled at his new clothing to make him open his eyes, again, Naruto resisted. He heard Sasori chuckle again. "Kōhai, the first round of pictures is over, you can open your eyes."

Blue orbs slowly revealed themselves only to look at an angel dressed Sasori who was smirking. Naruto began to heat up even more as he saw how the artificial light hit Sasori's back to make him look more heavenly. The other's smirk widened as he flicked away the feathers that were bothering his whiskered cheek. "uhh... Thanks, I guess" he mumbled as he looked down at the floor. Sasori chuckled again, making Naruto look up and try to glare at the older teen. "You know, when you said partner, I thought you meant like... Like..."

"Friend partner?"

Naruto spluttered along with "Yes! Exactly!" Sasori tried to suppress the smile that wanted to come out as he watched the red tint fixate on his tan cheeks. "Why... Why are we dressed like this and posing like... Like..."

"Lovers?" again Naruto blushed as he tried to close the taller teen's mouth with both hands. The dark haired teen rolled his eyes with a smile. He pulled away Naruto's hands and tried to give the blond a sincere smile. His brown eyes traveled to look at the short teen.

Both were wearing white toga-like clothing, revealing some skin from their shoulders and part of their chests. On the back were huge wings with long white feathers to make them look like angels, Naruto especially. They had already taken three pictures with these costumes, all in the same pose. The pose consisted of Sasori and Naruto in front of each other as angels. Sasor, being taller, was to have his arms open as if inviting Naruto to heaven, while Naruto held on to him tightly, his posture upward with eyes closed, clutching on to be guided to heaven.

"C'était merveilleux! Magnifique! Son visage rougit était belle!" the loud booming voice brought Sasori back from his thoughts only to see his photographer, Darrell, look pleased as he took hold of Naruto's whiskered cheeks. "Et ces marques font de lui un look encore plus attrayant!" his eyes sparkled as the man's fingertips traced the three lines that were on Naruto's cheeks.

Naruto had a look of discomfort as Darrell took hold of his tan hands, eyes shining with joy. "Uh... Thanks? Can you let go now?" he turned to the amused teen. "Can you tell him to let go?" Sasori chuckled as Darrell took hold of him and walked him over to the computers to show Sasori the recent picture.

"Regardez-le, n'est-il pas beau?" looking at the blonde as the light hit him made Sasori smirk. He nodded in agreement as he looked at Naruto's direction. The blond was trying desperately to take the angel wings off, Sasori smiled. "Il ya un hic réel, je suis jaloux de vous et votre amant." Sasori looked at the man. He smirked as he saw Darrell give him a leering look.

"Que diriez-vous que nous commencions les photos plus graphiques?" the photographer nodded dutifully as he motioned for Sasori to tell the blond the same. He nodded and walked to Naruto who was now handing his angel wings to one of the assistants. The blond turned with slight embarrassment.

"Please tell me that that was it" Sasori's smirk didn't ease his panic.

"We have to get ready for the close angle pictures now"

"Close angle?" for some reason, he didn't like the sound of that.

"Hm, don't worry." That did everything but soothe him.

"Sempai..." his cheeks were burning hot and the warm hand that was on his torso, keeping him still, made him even more uncomfortable. He never felt this uncomfortable when Sasuke touched him, sure _embarrassed_, but never uncomfortable. His eyes tried to look anywhere but at the person so close to his personal space.

"You're supposed to look into my eyes"

"I'd rather not..." his mumbled reply earned him a soft chuckle, hot breath hitting his neck, it made his body prickle with goose bumps. He swallowed as his eyes averted away from the fascinating wall and into Sasori's caramel colored eyes. His blush deepened as he saw Sasori get closer. "Is... Is being this close really necessary?" he felt Sasori's nose settle lightly on the dip of his nasal bone, his cheeks were burning hot now.

"Don't worry kōhai, we'll just need two more poses and it'll all be over" Naruto closed his eyes as the goose bumps increased all over his skin.

Apparently, close angle meant _very_ close and intimate poses so that the audience can see the emotion and _erotic_ tension between the models. The only thought that ran through Naruto's mind as Sasori informed him this was- _those sick perverts_.

The assistants had dressed Naruto up in a white buttoned up shirt with the first two buttons loose, a black wife-beater underneath and tight black colored jeans. His blond hair had been styled in a way so that his spikes would be more defined. The assistants had also given the blond small fangs to make his two side teeth look sharp and gave him contacts so that his blue eyes were now red with slits for pupils. The makeup crew even went to put eye liner on his eyes and red eye shadow around the corner of his eyes.

"Kōhai, you have to look at me" the blond looked absolutely tempting to his eyes like this. He felt Naruto shiver against his touch, he smirked. Normally, he wouldn't agree to model for pictures like these, but he took advantage of the opportunity once Naruto had agreed to model for the day. The picture consisted of him looking down at Naruto, close enough for their lips to touch with Naruto staring up at him with eyes filled with lust.

They both had been working for six hours already and they've only done two poses and thirty pictures each pose. Normally, Sasori would be bored with so many pictures, but as he looked at the blonde's flushed face, he couldn't be any more entertained. "This feels weird" he tried to give a reassuring smile for Naruto to relax so that just in time, the pictures would be taken.

A flash was later seen as both looked into each other's eyes. He pressed himself closer against Naruto as his hold on the blond became tighter. Naruto let out a breath that hit his lips almost immediately.

Naruto didn't know what was more uncomfortable, Sasori's touch or his stare alone. He felt his heart beat loudly and slow as Sasori's nose settled on the crook of his neck, he swallowed. He had a feeling that the more they progressed, the more uncomfortable it was going to get for him.

Uncomfortable was actually an understatement when it came to the last two poses. The second to last pose didn't sound too bad when Sasori said that he could be dressed in his own clothing. He came back from wardrobe only to be dressed in his orange colored jumper and matching jacket. Sasori had dressed himself in a white coat with black dress pants.

The assistants had instructed Naruro to kneel right in front of Sasori who was kneeling as well. Once the photographer told Sasori something in that weird fast talking language that Naruto didn't understand, Sasori only nodded and held Naruto's chin up so that his face lined up halfway with Sasori's. "Wha-What are you doing now?" he saw Sasori smirk, he would have glared at the jerk if it wasn't for the fact that his cheeks were burning now and glaring wouldn't affect the teen much.

"In this picture, our eyes have to look directly into the camera but we have to look as if we have been interrupted from our intimate moment" Naruto's eyes widened into saucer plates as he gaped at Sasori. The dark haired teen smirked.

"I... Uh... We-we" Sasori chuckled deeply and leaned into Naruto's ear as he whispered lowly.

"Don't worry kōhai, you can trust me" the way Naruto seemed to have relaxed made him smirk wider. He decided to up his charm. "You do, trust me, don't you kōhai?"

Their last picture was the most visualizing than Naruto had anticipated. He had been stripped to only a pair of jeans that hung a little too low, just enough to show his whirl tattoo. He felt cold and slightly self-conscious with the stares both the photographer and Sasori were giving him. "So, what kind of picture is this?" truthfully, he didn't want to know the answer, but it was better than to be exclaiming like some blushing virgin, right?

"érotique" for some reason, Naruto actually understood what that meant. His eyes widened as his jaw dropped.

"Please tell me that's some weird language for beach scene" the eye brow raise that he received made his stomach drop to the floor. He watched in slight shock as Sasori began to unbutton his light aquamarine colored shirt, exposing his lithe body to him. "Wha-Sempai, tell me that you're just changing to something else" the amused smile that he was getting made him lightheaded and made his heart speed at an increasing rate.

"Don't' worry this time, Naruto." The blond raised a questioning brow. "You have all the power in this picture." Before Naruto could ask, Sasori continued while leading him to the center of the photo-shoot area. "This one picture is the last and most important for the magazine. It's supposed to give the most sensual message of all the other pictures"

In the center of where the photo was to be taken, there was a small bed with pillows around, making it look inviting. Sasori felt Naruto squirm under his touch once he saw the bed. He looked back at the blond and gave him a reassuring smile.

"You don't have to take the picture if you don't want to Naruto. My manager will still pay you the same amount." Naruto stayed quiet as he looked at the bed, considering his decision carefully. Sasori watched as he held his breath, waiting for Naruto's answer.

"Iie, I agreed to this, I don't plan on going back on my word. Believe it!" Sasori smiled as he grabbed the blonde's wrist and led him to the bed. Naruto closed his eyes and breathed out to release the anxiety that was building up inside of him. He felt someone loom at his side.

"I promise Naruto, we'll stop if you get uncomfortable, just warn me, oui?" Naruto opened his eyes slowly only for his breath to hitch as he saw those trusting caramel colored eyes. Those eyes, clear as day, demonstrated trust, warmth. He nodded without even knowing that he was agreeing as he saw Sasori smile slowly. "Magnifique"

The dark haired teen backed away enough for his eyes to roam all over the tan lithe body that was his junior. His gaze focused on the swirl shaped tattoo that had kanji letters spreading out looking like the swirl was surrounded by fire. His hand reached out to touch it, warm heat pressing against warm heat. He noticed what he was doing once he felt the warm body tense against his touch. His gaze lifted and saw wide azure eyes staring at him with embarrassment and shock. He smirked as he reached close to Naruto's neck as his left hand coiled itself around the neck for support.

Naruto was about to speak, but his throat was closed, it was as if he was mute. He couldn't bring himself to say anything as he felt Sasori's hot breath hit his neck, his left hand resting warmly at the side of his neck and the other placed on his belly. He felt his cheeks burn hot, why the hell was he blushing? He closed his eyes to calm his panic only to hear the faint sound of a camera. Then it clicked in his head.

_Picture, right. Relax... Just stay calm, Sasori wouldn't do anything... Just... OH KAMI WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING!_He was about to push Sasori away once he felt hands travel down to his torso and hold him still as warm soft lips began to kiss below his tattoo. His hands automatically grabbed the dark locks to pull him away only to pause as be heard the noise of the camera as it took another picture.

"Are you uncomfortable kōhai?" Naruto swallowed and tried to relax. Sasori breathed out on Naruto's belly, making the blond shiver as goose-bumps began to spread around his body. He lifted himself up to whisper huskily on Naruto's ear. "Endure this with me kōhai, I promise I won't do anything you won't like" Sasori saw the blond swallow slowly and nod hesitantly. He smirked as he placed his face on the crook of that deliciously looking tan neck. "Just relax Naruto" for added affect, he licked at the neck and smirked as he saw the camera take another picture.

Naruto couldn't relax, no matter how many times Sasori told him, especially not when Sasori's tongue began to lick at him an- oh dear merciful Kami, Sasori was now rubbing against him!

Sasori heard a whimper, he raised a brow in surprise but easily hid it as a smirk formed quickly.

Did...did he just whimper? Holy... he just whimpered! Why did he just whimper and why is he starting to like it? He opened his eyes as he let out a heavy amount of breath that he had been holding in. He watched as Sasori began to travel back down, leaving a trail of soft kisses. _Oh Kami, why am I not stopping this?_ There was another sound; a picture being taken. He tried to avoid looking where the photographer was and focused on Sasori. The dark haired teen looked composed, too composed compared to Naruto. The blond was about to say something when Sasori looked up, however, he only blinked at the lustful gaze in Sasori's now dark colored eyes. _He actually looks..._Naruto wasn't able to finish his thought once he felt a hand push him down by the neck.

He stared wide eyed at Sasori as said teen's lips hovered ever so lightly across from his. Sasori's eyes were closed as he felt the warm minty breath that belonged to Sasori in his own mouth. He shut his eyes once more and tried to relax as they stayed like that for another minute. "What is it you want kōhai?" Sasori's other hand began to trace at his stomach lightly, Naruto only shivered as he let out a breathy grunt. Sasori smirked and began to come closer to capture supple lips.

Naruto fluttered his eyes open only to see that Sasori was coming closer to his personal space. His eyes widened in shock and panic as his hands lifted to stop Sasori from moving any further. When Sasori was halted, he revealed brown eyes at the blond, it only made said blond feel a lot more uncomfortable. "Uh... We-we..." he saw Sasori smirk as a glint formed in those eyes, Naruto didn't like that look at all.

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

There were thumping sounds coming from upstairs. He only looked up to the ceiling and raised a fine brow. He turned back to the papers that were placed in front of him and began to fill out the forms.

_Thump_

He frowned, that one actually sounded more substantial. He counted until he heard the next set of thumps. He counted to seven when he heard the noise become louder and heavier. He sighed as he got up from his chair and exited his study room. He shook his head as he made his way to the second floor and opened one of the occupied bedrooms. He raised his brow again at the sight.

Behind the bed leaned a body in a gloomy looking posture. He only saw the backside of the body but he knew for sure that the other was glaring and frowning as he threw the tennis ball against the wall with force. He tilted his head at the action and frowned.

"You're going to break my wall" the other made no sound of response but continued to throw the ball even harder as if to make a point. He turned and glared at the redhead as he got up.

"He's such a dobe!" he growled as he ruffled his hair, if it wasn't for the fact that he was Gaara Sabaku and was too prideful to show any emotion, he would of laughed at the childish gesture Sasuke was showing, he smirked as said Uchiha crossed his arms and frowned.

"Uzumaki?" Sasuke glared and scoffed

"No Sabaku, I was talking about another blond dobe" Gaara rolled his eyes as he walked into the room and sat on the chair next to the bed. Sasuke let out an exasperated breath as he made his way to the bed and sprawled himself on top of it. "He's being fucking complicated, that stupid usuratonkachi! He's hiding something from me and he won't tell me. Does he not trust me?"

"You know why he won't tell you" Sasuke frowned, though Gaara didn't see it.

"He's not watching my every more. Naruto should know that." This time Gaara frowned as Sasuke let out another sigh.

"It's not because of that" Sasuke sat up and looked at Gaara in question. Gaara turned to face the Uchiha and blinked a couple of times before his frown came back. "You don't know" it was a statement which only made Sasuke narrow his eyes at the redhead.

"What don't I know, Sabaku? Have you talked to the Baka?" Gaara sighed as he looked out the window. The sky was already pitch black, yet here he was wide awake, accompanying an anxious Uchiha.

"The reason why he doesn't want to tell you where he is is because he's working hard for the sake of his family" Sasuke frowned as he fell back again into the bed. There was a moment of silence as Sasuke looked up at the ceiling.

Did Gaara think he _didn't_ already know that? It never left his mind that his blond is killing himself to the bone to earn some money _just_ to get by. Why? Because his father is a close minded asshole that can care less about other people only if it meant to benefit the Uchiha name. As if he needed any other reason to hate the man even more than he already did.

Gaara watched as Sasuke stared at the ceiling with a frown. He was never one for giving comforting words, he didn't know how to interact with someone in that manner and Sasuke probably knew that. He frowned as he heard Sasuke talk with a sort of hesitation in his voice.

"I just want Naruto to come to me"

Gaara frowned, he was thinking the same thing.

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

Brown caramel eyes stared affectionately at dazzling azure ones as he watched the blond boy smile widely while staring at the envelope in front of him. _He's amusing to be with, that's for sure._ "Are you enjoying your pay?" Finally, those blue eyes lifted to look at him. It was now early sunrise as both Naruto and Sasori were making their way to eat breakfast. Their photo-shoot had taken the whole night and only left Naruto and Sasori to sleep a small amount of time.

"Enjoying it? Dude, I'm going to take a fucking picture of it and put it in my room as a beautiful memory! You know how much this money means to my family?" Sasori smiled as he saw the delight in Naruto's eyes. He felt slight pity that the blond was working so hard for his family, but it only increased his admiration for him even more. "Nee, Sempai, that magazine won't be published here in Japan, right?" He stared at the blond even more as a small smile began to form.

"Iie. Akatsuki is more known in the European countries. That issue will only be seen in Europe." Naruro smiled and let out a big sigh of relief. Sasori smiled as he looked at the blond in amusement. "You never seize to amaze me" Naruto looked up and furrowed his brows at the still black haired teen. Sasori only smiled as he touched his hair. "You remind me so much of my Otōto." Naruto smiled a little as he saw Sasori's eyes give a sort of warmth.

"You have a younger brother?" Sasori smiled as he felt pressure in his chest. He looked at Naruto's blue eyes and felt that feeling decrease slightly.

"Hai, he's the same grade as you"

"So, he's my classmate? Why haven't I seen him?" Naruto felt as if he said the wrong thing once he saw Sasori's smile fade and look away with some anger. His hands clenched as did his jaw once the elder teen glared at the floor as they continued to walk.

"He's… He went through a hard time and is in medical care at the moment." Naruto frowned as he brushed his shoulder with Sasori, the black haired teen turned to look at the blond and smiled softly. "You give me hope without even doing anything" Naruto felt warm fingers entwine with his own, his stomach dropped somewhat as he looked into honey colored eyes.

He didn't realize that they had suddenly stopped walking. He only noticed once he felt another hand take hold of his tan cheek. His eyes widened as he looked at Sasori. "Listen, Sasori…" before he could even finish his sentence he saw the taller teen smile and ruffle his hair.

"I know your relationship with Uchiha Sasuke, I respect that," he continued to walk as Naruto stayed there. He looked back at the blond as a smile came forth. "I'll just have to steal you away when he's not looking." Naruto choked on his breath at the last sentence only to feel warmth spread all over his cheeks.

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

It was at 2:00 a.m. when the Uchiha had finally fallen asleep. Gaara had given him some tea to make the Uchiha relax and went downstairs to place the cup in the sink only to come back up and find the dark haired teen fast asleep in bed.

That was four hours ago, yet he was still awake. He never really was one to sleep so easily, at such a young age, he had difficulty falling asleep; all due to the nightmares he would have. In the end, he just gave up in falling asleep, resulting in those dark rings around his eyes making him look like a raccoon.

He heard Sasuke groan and turn, Gaara merely smirked and shook his head at the Uchiha's state. He couldn't blame Sasuke for being worried about Naruto, it's been the first time he's demonstrated any kind of emotion towards anyone, even if he denies it. He sighed as he felt his chest compress, he only felt like this when he saw Sasuke worry about Naruto. He felt jealous at the fact that Sasuke had the opportunity to be with the blond, to be by his side and see him smile.

He closed his eyes as he tried to brush these _feelings_ away from his system. He shouldn't be feeling like this… Naruto is with Sasuke and they looked happy together, _he _was okay with them together. So why did he still feel so empty and angry? He looked at the Uchiha once more only to frowned and head for the stairs. He took his keys from the coffee table and headed for the door.

Riding around town was the only way for him to really push aside all his problems. It was not an option, it was a necessity to leave everything from your mind behind and focus on the path in front of you. Gaara always focused to where the sand would lead him.

Gaara always liked the sand. The sand was something that you could touch and yet watch as it slipped through your fingers once you spread them apart. Sand is like the earth, a dry earth that can even shine depending on the concentration of it. Sand traveled in many ways; by water, air. He liked the sand, always felt a part of the sand whenever he would ride his motorcycle. He traveled where the air took him, that air was seemed to be Naruto.

He stopped once he saw blond locks. His chest expanded at the sight of the blond, smiling widely as he placed a small carton of milk in front of a house. He was about to call out for the blond but stopped once he saw a tall dark haired teen stand behind the blond and smirk once Naruto turned. Gaara watched as the dark haired teen stepped closer, making the blond turn a rose color. He narrowed his eyes at the display and accelerated to where Naruto was.

He saw Naruto jump and push the other teen away. He glared intensely at both as he took off his helmet. He looked over at the dark haired teen only to see said teen raise a brow. He was taller than Naruto and him, almost the same height as Sasuke. His eyes were a light brown color and his skin was light. His hair was styled upwards and to the side, his face looked more baby-like. He wore a black jacket with red painted clouds and faded black jeans with black boots.

"Ga-Gaara" his attention turned back to the blond. He narrowed his eyes as his grip on the handles tightened.

"Why is he here" it was more of a command as he glared at the dark haired teen once more. He could feel anger rise inside him as he saw the close proximity between the two. He looked at the blond expectantly, waiting for an answer. Naruto only frowned as his brows furrowed downwards, the other smiled as he bowed.

"Sabaku-sama, pleasure to meet you"

"This is-"

"Sasuke was worried about you yesterday" Naruto felt something near his chest drop as he heard Gaara's statement. He frowned as he thought of the Uchiha. He didn't want Sasuke to worry about him, didn't want him to feel even worse than he already did.

"Listen, Gaara-" again, the redhead seemed to cut him off as he talked to Naruto in an angry tone.

"He feels as if you don't trust him and doesn't know what to do." Naruto looked at Gaara's glare only to frown even more. He was about to speak only to close his mouth as he heard the motorcycle start once more. "I won't mention this to Sasuke," he looked at Sasori and back at him "just remember, there are consequences to everything you do. Sasuke isn't made of stone Naruto" before Naruto could say anything else, Gaara left without another word.

Naruto looked at the ground as the image of Sasuke came to his mind. His chest tightened at the thought of the Uchiha being worried. He knew he shouldn't of lied to him, but, he didn't want Sasuke to worry. He didn't want Sasuke to know how much difficulty his family was going through just because he was with him. His family was encouraging him to be with Sasuke while they were barely getting by with rent. If Sasuke found out, he would blame it all on himself and his father, or would offer to give him the money. He didn't want that.

He wanted to be with Sasuke and keep his pride, show Fugaku that he wasn't one to give up, that his _family_ wasn't one to give up. So, why did he still feel this guilty as Gaara's words echoed in his mind?

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

"_Honoka…" His brows furrowed as he heard the name come out of his uncle's mouth. Why did that name sound familiar to him? He was about to question his uncle when he saw his uncle walk closer to Hinata and hug her suddenly. He saw Hinata tense as his uncle held her tightly, Neji was at a loss of words as his uncle began to show tears. "If… if you're surname is Harusuji…" his uncle paused as his eyes widened. He let go of Hinata and stared at the girl in shock._

"_Uncle, what are you doing? You're scaring Harusuji-san" Neji could only feel shock as his uncle kept staring at the girl with hope._

"_That means you're…" Neji looked back and forth between his uncle and Hinata. Hinata looked surprised to say the least. She had not spoken at all and her eyes were wide as she stared at the man in front of her. Neji's brows furrowed as he watched his uncle hug the girl once more. Once he finally let go of Hinata, he looked at Neji and gave a smile, the kind of smile Neji had never seen his uncle give. "Neji…" The brunette looked at his uncle in bewilderment, he was shocked at how his uncle was reacting._

"_Uncle, you're scaring my friend" Hiashi shook his head as he looked and Neji with that smile. He looked back at Hinata as he spoke his next sentence._

"_No, Neji, she's not your friend,"_

"_What do you mean she's not my friend? Of co-"_

"_No Neji, she's your cousin."_

That happened on Friday, three days ago. As the event replayed in his mind, he couldn't help the frown that placed itself on his face. How… how was it possible to… _When_ did this even happen? He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and pointer finger. He needed to talk to his uncle about this to clear things up. He seemed empty now that Hinata suddenly left without another word. That day Hinata just ran away from the restaurant and left, when he came home half an hour later, all her things were gone.

He had gotten a phone call from Shino saying that Hinata was alright and would be sleeping over his girlfriend's house. Shino didn't question him any further which only made Neji feel even worse, he only said that Hinata needed some time for herself. He frowned as the thought of Hinata's shocked face haunted his memory. He hoped she was alright.

"What's the matter with all of you? It's like someone died." Neji looked up only to see Kiba walk in with a raised brow. All four of them were waiting in their own lounge in the school, drinking something together before classes even started. Gaara sat in a pensive state as he gazed at the floor, Sasuke was glaring at the wall to his right and Neji had been thinking. Normally, he would of retorted back with something witty, however, something very _familiar_ caught his eye, something _grey_ and _so very handmade._ He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the scarf that was wrapped around the teen.

"Where. Did. You. Get. _That_?"

"Neji's right, it's unlike you to wear something like that." Gaara raised a brow as he looked at the knitted grey scarf. The weather was a bit cold, however, Kiba was never one to wear scarfs. He would always say they looked too snobbish for his taste.

Neji watched as Kiba looked at the scarf, his eyes narrowed even more, knowing fully well _where_ and _who_ had made the scarf. He saw Kiba give a small smile as his eyes softened when looking at the scarf. "A gift from the sun" Kiba's response only made Gaara raise a brow, Neji glared.

Kiba could sense the raw anger Neji was sending his way. He ignored it as he fixed the scarf around his neck. He wasn't one to wear access clothing that restricted the movement of his neck, however, the scent of coconuts was too appealing for him to _not_ want to wear it. He sat down next to a brooding Uchiha only to raise a brow.

"What's wrong Uchiha, you're more gloom-and-doom than usual" Sasuke turned only to glare at the brunette. He turned back to look at the wall as he crossed his arms and growled. Kiba raised a brow as a grin slowly made its way to his features. "What's wrong Uchiha, not getting the attention you're used to from a certain blonde?"

"Hn." In Sasuke-language, that meant- "Leave me the fuck alone before I hurt you" Kiba only nudged Sasuke's side.

"C'mon Sasuke don't sulk around"

"Inuzuka's right" Finally, Neji spoke, his anger seemed to have diminished- for now. Light lavender eyes stared at brown for a while before looking at Sasuke. "Try a different approach" a smirk slowly spread on the brunette, Sasuke turned and raised a brow in interest as he sat straighter.

"As in"

"Give him space" Kiba smirked as he saw Sasuke raise a brow at his answer.

"Space?" he received two nods "you want me to pretend as if I don't care about the Dobe?" Kiba's grin faltered, Neji closed his eyes and shook his head, Gaara smirked at both reactions.

"That's not-"

"Sasuke, we meant-"

"Fine, I'll ignore the blond. It'll be easy" a smirk finally presented itself on Sasuke's face. Neji and Kiba looked at each other and shook their heads as a groan emitted out of their mouths. Gaara only smirked as he raised a brow at the illogical action Sasuke was set on.

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

"…_Sasuke isn't made of stone Naruto"_

He sighed as Gaara's words resounded in his head. He knew he should talk to Sasuke, _talk_ to him and tell him what he was doing… but he just couldn't. Sasuke… Sasuke didn't need to know of his family problems, the guy was already fighting his own battles with his father _without_ Naruto's help. He just didn't want Sasuke to worry about him, he didn't want Sasuke to blame himself more than he already was.

"…_I will have my way"_

This time, he frowned at Fugaku's words. He was in a battle within himself, what with Fugaku's threat and the promise he made Sasuke. How could he possibly protect his family _and _be with Sasuke, pretending that everything was alright with the world? He couldn't, he was _human_, not some superpower person that could save the world and live happily ever after with Prince Teme. This was _life_ not a freaking fairy tale. He groaned as he riffled his hair with both hands. Why was this so complicated? What did he do for Kami to punish him like this? He sighed once more as he made his way inside the school building.

Once inside, he sensed that something was off. He furrowed his brows as he looked around, only to catch small glances from other students. He brushed them off as typical looks, a lot of students have looked at him weirdly since Sasuke announced that they were together, he still hated it.

It wasn't until he passed the library where he stopped dead on his tracks as terror coiled inside him. His eyes widened at what was in front of the doors, a small newsstand with an overly amount of magazines for people to take with the sign- _Take one: FREE_ above.

It was not the newsstand alone that had him shocked and in panic, but what the magazine read. In the top of the magazine, in red cursive letters was _Akatsuki_. Naruto swallowed what he could as his backpack slipped off his shoulders and to the floor. He stared at the rack for what seemed eternity, watching as some students passed by and picked it up without another word. Some way or another, he finally awoke from his dazed state and grabbed a magazine in haste fashion. He made his way to his class as he skimmed over the glossy pages of the magazine. He didn't understand the headlines of the magazine or the long paragraphs that were placed next to some pictures because of the French lettering, but one thing that he _did_ understand was that this magazine contained the pictures that he had taken with Sasori.

_Fuck, how the hell… Sasori said they'd be published in Europe! Why? Shit_ most of his thinking process involved cursing and panic as he kept skimming through the magazine, his eyes also wondering back and forth at other students who held the same magazine. He watched as some would look his way once he passed and whisper to one another and point back at the magazine. _Fuck, I'm so screwed!_ He ran to his classroom and opened the door.

Everyone in the class was speaking loudly as they pointed and shoved magazines back and forth to one another. Once the door opened, everyone turned and quieted down as the topic of their gossip stood in front of the door, disheveled and dismayed. Some guys began to whisper as they looked at the magazine, others glared at the blond that stood at the door.

Naruto scanned the classroom, everyone had a copy of _Akatsuki_ in their hands. Naruto noticed that the teacher was yet to come, class still not starting for another 10 minutes. He groaned inwardly as he noticed some girls glaring at him and stabbing at the magazine with a sharp pencil. He jumped once he heard a loud slam on the table and a scream.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

_Oh, no…_ The blond looked up and saw Karin and Kin walk up to him with murderous intent in their eyes. He narrowed his eyes at the two girls as they glared at him and shoved the magazine to his face. Naruto backed away to try and at _least_ see what the girls were shoving at his face only for his eyes to widen and snatch the magazine from Karin's hands.

The picture was one of the explicit ones Naruto and Sasori had taken. It was the one where Naruto kneeled and arched up in front of Sasori with his tongue out and cheeks flushed as he looked directly into the camera. Sasori was kneeling up as he held Naruto's chin with his right hand, his tongue also out and cheeks flushed, looking at the camera as well. It looked as if they were interrupted from a heated lip lock.

If it was possible, Naruto's color paled to a comparison of Sasuke's skin color as he looked at the picture. "You no good piece of shit! How dare you!" Karin took hold of the magazine and grabbed at Naruto's collar. The blond grabbed at the girl's wrist and pulled her away from him.

"You bastard! Are you trying to make every guy available _gay_?" Kin now spoke as she stomped on the ground. Naruto glared and growled as he looked at the two girls.

"And you think he's gay because?" The two girls scoffed as they crossed their arms.

"As if you don't know!" Kin accused as she came closer to the blond "He announced it in _Akatasuki_" she prodded his chest as she spoke. "first Gaara-sama"

"Then my Sasuke-kun"

"And now our Scorpion!" finished Kin. "How could you! How can someone as _worthless_ and _deceiving_ as you be with our Scorpion! He's ours!" Kin pushed Naruto back, the blond tried to gain his footing only to feel himself be supported by a strong hold on his arms.

"I never accepted to be with selfish women such as you. Your type is the reason I chose someone like Naruto as my lover" Naruto turned as his jaw dropped.

_WHY THE HELL IS HE CALLING ME HIS LOVER?_

Everyone watched as a tall dark haired teen held Naruto tightly, his brown eyes glaring at everyone in the room. Naruto could feel something inside him build up as he saw Sasori in front of him. He clenched his jaw as he took hold of Sasori and dragged him away with a growled-

"Talk, now!"

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

Sasuke needed rest. He didn't have anything else to do than just lay on the long couch that was in the room and close his eyes. He was now following Neji and Kiba's advice of ignoring his blond and now he had nothing else to do than to just lie down and wait until his first class started. The rest of F4 had gone to the cafeteria and asked the chefs to make them some coffee and something to eat.

He heard the door handle being moved, someone trying to get in. He sat up and looked at the direction of the door. "What do you want?" there was no response. Sasuke got up and walked to open the door. Once opened, he found no one, his eyes wandered left and right of the hallway only to look down and see a magazine on the floor. He narrowed his eyes as he read the title cover- _Akatsuki_. He picked up the magazine and raised a brow.

He wasn't one for reading European tabloids or magazines, curiosity, however, took over him as he began to look through the papers slowly. He read some of the titles with little to no interest, looking at the pictures and remembering his French as he read on.

He paused and dropped the magazine once his eyes locked with the image of a familiar face. His eyes widened and his mouth parted in shock as he stared at the picture. His mind was blank as he picked up the magazine and re-read those black bolded letters in French.

_**Scorpion reveals all: Secret lover from Konoha, Japan**_

The picture consisted of his blonde's arm around another's neck as the other had his lips on Naruto's torso where his tattoo was. Naruto looked as if he was moaning, cheeks flushed and upper body exposed. The other- Scorpion- was smirking as his hands grabbed at Naruto's tan waist.

"Maa, Sasuke, we brought you a tomato and cheese omlet" Kiba's words went unheard as he stared at the photo. Anger was quickly bubbling inside as he kept staring at _his_ blond with someone else.

Neji, Kiba and Gaara looked at each other with concern and back at the silent Uchiha that had a magazine in hand. They walked closer and looked behind Sasuke's shoulder to see what it was that Sasuke was looking at. Their eyes widened as they all saw the picture in front of them. "Whoa, no way" Kiba's breathy whisper finally made Sasuke react. He tightened his hold on the magazine and threw it to the floor.

"Where is he?" he growled with venom in his voice as his eyes turned a dangerously blood red color. Kiba picked up the magazine and opened the page to where the photo was.

"Now, Sasuke, it might not be Naruto"

Gaara watched silently as he looked at the photo along with Kiba. He frowned and had the urge to find this Scorpion and hurt him. He knew Naruto needed the money, but was he really this desperate? He wanted to speak but remained quiet as he watched the fuming Uchiha glare at Neji.

"Might _not_ be? Are you fucking _blind_? Neji, his _name_ is fucking there! How is that not Naruto!" Neji was about to speak but was cut off once Sasuke slammed the door open, causing it to hit the wall hard, and walked out as he growled. "WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?"

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

"Explanation. Now!" he all but growled as he glared at dark haired teen. Sasori looked at Naruto and frowned, guilt apparent in his eyes.

"Naruto, Je suis profondément désole" Naruto gave Sasori a confused look, not knowing what he was saying. Sasori only bowed "I'm deeply sorry Naruto, I didn't know that this would happen." They were now outside in the school's soccer field as they talked. "My manager said that it would be published in France, the company must of made a last minute decision" his words sounded true as those eyes pleaded for forgiveness.

"Do you know how much trouble this will cause? And to say I'm your lover? What the hell Sasori?" Naruto watched as Sasori rubbed the back of his neck in a skittish manner.

"It seems that the photographer assumed you were my lover. I apologize for that Naruto" he took the blonde's hand and headed for the entrance doors. "Come, we'll change this right now if you want." Naruto followed, wanting this whole mess to be cleared. The only thought in his mind was of how much more complicated this was making his life.

_I shouldn't have accepted on that photo-shoot…_

"Where do you think you're going?" Naruto froze as the deadly low voice reached his ears.

_Fuck… I'm so screwed…_ both Sasori and Naruto turned only to be met with glaring blood red eyes. Pure fury was evident in his eyes and face. _Sasuke…_ Naruto swallowed as he saw Sasuke come closer to the both of them.

"Get your hand off of him" Sasuke saw the dark haired teen raise a brow which only made him angrier. He glared at the way Sasori's hand intertwined with his blonde's as if they belonged together. He growled and glared even more "I said get your hand _off_!" he saw Naruto and Sasori let go of each other at the same time, his glare turned to Naruto's widened blue eyes.

"Sasuke-"

"Shut up!" Naruto tensed at Sasuke's cold voice "_This_ is what was so important to you? To be with this fucker?"

"Sasuke, listen-"

"Listen?" he gave a bitter scoff as he got closer to the blond "Are you fucking kidding me? Why the hell should I listen to you?" Naruto narrowed his eyes the more he heard Sasuke's accusing tone.

"Let me talk, damn it!" too fast for his thinking, he felt something grab at his jacket as he looked closer at glaring red eyes.

"Why the hell should I let you" Sasuke's hold on him tightened making the blond wince. He was about to speak once more only to feel someone pull him away from Sasuke's grasp.

"You call yourself his lover when you can't even trust him." Sasuke was met with honey colored eyes once Naruto was pulled away from him. He watched as those honey colored eyes glared at him and stood in front of his blond as if protecting him. "Making assumptions before talking to your lover shows the little trust you have for him. Tell me, do you really care about him?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Sasuke's arm outstretch and punch Sasori's face. Sasori fell to the floor as Sasuke growled and went to pick Sasori up from his hair and punch him once more across the face. He saw as Sasuke was ready to kick Sasori. He ran as fast as he could to stop Sasuke only to feel a strong impact hit his face. He was in shock as he looked at Sasuke, his hand holding his now hurting cheek. Sasuke had just punched him. Sasuke looked at the blond for a couple of seconds before going back to look at the bloodied dark haired teen and bend over him, ready to punch him once more.

"Sasuke!" before Sasuke could even turn, he saw Naruto launch himself after him and threw him off of the other teen. Naruto restrained him by straddling him and pinning his wrist to his side. "Leave him the fuck alone!" Sasuke glared and overpowered the blond easily as he switched their positions.

"Why the fuck should I? Do you think yourself high and mighty now that you're on a magazine? You want to be with this fucker now?" Naruto glared at the teen hovering over him only to turn his head and see a bloody and now unconscious Sasori. He frowned as anger began to settle inside him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto heard Neji's voice call out to his cousin, seems the rest of the F4 had come looking for Sasuke. The Uchiha made no action in moving.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"Why the fuck should I if you won't fucking listen to me!" Sasuke growled and let go of Naruto. He got up only to see Naruto run to Sasori's side.

"He's more important to you now?" he glared at Naruto who gave him no answer. "I'm fucking tired of this"

"Sasuke, think about what you're saying" Kiba's voice was unheard as Sasuke continued to watch Naruto try and wake up Sasori.

"You're tired of this?"Naruto's voice emitted disbelief as he questioned it more to himself. "You're fucking tired of this?" the blond turned and glared at the Uchiha with fire colored eyes. "How the fuck do you think _I_ feel? I'm tired of your shit too, Sasuke. You're not the only fucking one!" Naruto got up and got closer to Sasuke. "Let's make it easier for us, huh?" He saw Sasuke raise a brow, his glare still intact. "We're through" As he let those words escape his lips, he felt something inside of him compress, he pushed it off.

Sasuke felt something inside of him feel tight as he heard Naruto's words. His eyes widened for an instant before he composed himself once more and smirked with anger still evident in his eyes. "Fine, stay with this fucker, don't you dare speak to me ever again, you got that?" he saw Naruto narrow his eyes and look back at Sasori. Sasuke glared one last time before walking away, Neji, Kiba and Gaara following behind.

Naruto stood there, frozen in his spot as he heard Sasuke leave. He stayed there for what seemed eternity as those words rang through ears over and over. Finally, his legs gave out and fell to the floor as the stinging in his eyes became too much for him to keep in control.

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

His state of mind was hazy as he rode the streets of Konoha. It seemed better to feel unattached from everything, making it easier for him to focus on his job, his family. He had gone the whole day bringing Sasori to the nurse's office and looking after an unconscious Sasori. He didn't see Sasuke or any other of the F4 after that day.

He grabbed four small cartons of milk and placed them in front of the entrance doors. He sighed as he looked at the cartons. _Sasuke seemed really mad…_ "Stupid Teme" he growled out as he kicked the ground. "He didn't even listen to me!" he looked at the concrete wall that was in front of him only to see the image of one Sasuke Uchiha. He could see those dark coal eyes, white pearl white skin and inky dark hair. He could clearly see the small smile that would appear on Sasuke's face when he would look at him. He smiled at the thought of the Uchiha only to frown as he felt that pain in his chest constrict. They were through, and it hurt him more than he thought it would. He punched the wall, wanting to blink away the burning behind his eyes. "No, don't think about him… don't think about Sasuke"

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

He closed his eyes as the image of Sasuke haunted his mind once more. He banged his head on the locker door, trying- desperately trying- to get that image out of his mind. He hadn't been able to get Sasuke out of his mind since his morning shift, making him feel weak and unfocused.

He opened his locker and took out his books for the upcoming classes, he raised a brow once he heard a gasp. He turned and saw students behind him whisper and look at him, or rather, his locker. He turned back and looked up only to see a fan colored in red and white, the card was in black. He frowned as he took hold of the card and stared at it.

"Uzumaki Naruto of D-2 has a card!"

He frowned as he looked at the card in front of him, he could feel his stomach drop to the floor as he sighed. It just couldn't be… Sasuke wouldn't…

"Kōhai" he turned and saw Sasori. His hair was his natural red hair, he had bruises on his cheek and his chin, some scratches here and there, it only made Naruto frown.

"Sempai, I'm so sorry" he saw Sasori give a small smile of reassurance as he too held a card.

"We'll stick together with this" Naruto gave a slight nod as he looked back at the card and frowned once more.

He headed to his classroom, students giving him weird looks and whispering as he passed by as they all saw Sasori walking right next to him. He could feel his cheeks heat up as he felt Sasori's shoulder brush against his.

"I'll be going to class kōhai, be careful" Naruto nodded deliberately as he headed inside. The classroom was quiet as he looked down, the heat in his cheeks increasing even more. He felt a sort of shame inside him as the noise in the class decreased. He walked to where his desk should have been, only to see empty space.

_Oh Kami, not this again_ he refrained from groaning as he stared at the empty space, he heard snickers and snarky retorts of his classmates as he stood there.

"Maa, when are you going to get it? We don't want you here Uzumaki" he glared at the white haired teen and his other friends, Karin and Kin glaring daggers at his direction. He wanted to punch Suigetsu, wanted to just pound the daylight out of the smirking teen. He resisted the urge as he made his way to the hallway.

He sighed loudly and kicked at the ground as he walked slowly to the main entrance of the school. It was annoying for this to happen to him once, but twice just made him feel tired, made him feel hopeless. But he knew he shouldn't feel like this, he was Naruto Uzumaki and he had promised his grandmother and everyone else that he never gave up and he _never_ went back on his word!

He found his desk in the middle of the hall that was close to the Home Economics classes. He breathed out loudly as he braced himself to look at the top of his desk. Writing in different colors and handwriting garlanded the desk. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as he tried hard to not punch anything in his reach. "Naruto!" before he could even look up, a strong body took hold of his own and pushed him away from where he stood. He then heard a loud noise as the sound of something breaking followed. He turned only to see shards of a broken flower vase on the ground where he had been standing, he frowned and felt slightly relieved at the thought of Sasori saving him. The redhead had an irksome suspicion of something happening the way most of the students had looked at the blond. He felt a heavy weight lift once he realized he had been able to help Naruto just in time. "It's Sasuke" the blond looked up at the redhead as his eyes widened.

He shook his head in disbelief. There just was no way that Sasuke would do something like that, Sasuke wouldn't be capable of doing something like this. He stepped away from Sasori's hold and kept staring at the broken vase. "No, Sasuke isn't that kind of person"

"Naruto, open your eyes! Look up!" the blond looked up where the roof was only to see a figure rushing off, he frowned and shook his head.

"No… Sasuke's a jerk, but he isn't like this"

"Kōhai, open your eyes!"

"No Sasori! Believe me when I say this! Sasuke wouldn't do something this cruel." He saw the redhead narrow his eyes and growl. He turned to look at his blue eyes only to sigh and push back his red hair in distress.

"I'll help you move your desk" Naruto nodded as he took hold of the desk and lifted it.

Green eyes observed quietly as the two figures departed as they held the desk. He frowned and glared at the other redhead. He had been looking for Sasuke, noticing that the Uchiha had not been with them in the morning or was present at the start of their class. He had not expected to see the blond be held by the tall redhead that went by the name of Sasori. He walked closely to where broken glass was. He crouched down and inspected the shards. He narrowed his eyes as the face of Sasori came into his mind.

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

The rest of the school day had gone relatively well, thanks to the teachers that were there. Some of the students thought it funny to grab his backpack while he was in the bathroom and rip it with scissors. Thanks to his Literature professor, Asuma, his backpack was somewhat intact and the perpetrators were sent to detention. Asuma was kind enough to give him his new yet rarely used newsboy bag. It was a pale sand color with a brown colored strap. Naruto had taken it with so much gratitude that he practically hugged the man with tears and ended up smelling of cigarettes.

Right now he was working the evening shift at the supermarket. He had told Gai that he'd be unable to work today only for Gai to give him a smile of understanding and hug him with a flood of tears in his eyes as he said "How much energy a youth such as yourself has for his family!"

"Naruto, we need you outside to help with the cargo" Naruto waved a hand in understanding and made his way to the back of the building. There wasn't a lot of costumers today at the supermarket, leaving him to work fast and have time to keep to himself. He made his way outside only to pause as he stared at green sea foam eyes.

"Gaara…" the other just stared as Naruto's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting to see any of the F4 after witnessing him standing by Sasori, but then again, Gaara was always different. He saw Gaara lift his hand up only to show a white foam cup. Naruto furrowed his brows and inspected the cup with caution.

"Hot chocolate, it's cold today" Naruto nodded and took the cup with a small smile.

"Thanks Gaara" both stood there in silence as Naruto drank from the cup, Gaara only stared at Naruto intensely. As the time passed, Naruto could feel the stare make him a little uncomfortable.

"It's been almost six years since he's opened up to anyone." Naruto said nothing as a heavy weight settled inside him. "After Nii-san got married to Konan, he just seemed to shut himself from everyone else" Gaara looked at his hands and sighed quietly. "We tried all we could to make him talk to us, he just got worse and isolated himself even more." He looked at blue eyes and tilted his head. "Ever since he met you, he's reverted back to his old self." Naruto looked back down "His eyes don't show that loneliness as before," his voice lowered as he looked at the ground with a frown. "It's the reason why I gave up on my own happiness"

There was an intense silence between the both of them, Gaara sat there for a few more minutes before getting up and making his way to his Harley. He looked back at the blond one last time and left as a frown placed itself on his lips.

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

It had now been three days since Sasuke had last spoken to Naruto. Three days of mental argument within himself as he thought of the Uchiha day in and day out. Gaara's words would come up during his moments of thinking only to make him feel worse. It wasn't like he chose Sasori over Sasuke, the damn jerk didn't want to listen to him and was ready to punch him! If It wasn't for Sasori's presence, he didn't know what would have happened. He sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot recently. He was heading to his fifth period class- History with Baki-sensei- only to find a paper on the front door reading _Class cancelled_ Naruto groaned out loud and turned heel as he made his way to the balcony on the second floor. As he walked he heard something break from one of the empty classrooms. He cautiously walked towards the noise and opened the door, it was one of the woodshop classes.

"Hello?" he entered the room as his eyes wandered back and forth to see if anyone was inside. "Is anyone here?" He frowned only to jump once he heard the door slam close. He turned quickly and ran to the door to try and open it only to be locked from the outside. "Shit!" he reached for the windows of the classroom only to be placed too high. He tried the door once more only to remain locked. "Someone! Help!"

Suddenly, he heard something turn on, he looked around to see where it came from only for his eyes to widen as he saw fire come out of one of the heating vents.

"Fuck! Someone, help!" he ran to the door once more and tried to pull only to be little use. The smoke was rapidly spreading, making Naruto inhale some of the carbon monoxide. He turned and looked at the fire only for his eyes to widen and panic to settle inside him. He became immobilized as he watched the red and orange flames expand and lift. It scared him as he remembered the last time he had seen flames like these.

"_Mommy! Daddy!"_ he blinked as he watched the flames grow larger, a chill running down his spine as he began to cough. He couldn't speak anymore, couldn't even _move_. The more time passed, the more dizzy he was getting, he was starting to feel weaker. He tried hard, so very hard, to move to the door and bang as loud as he could.

"Someone one open up!" he banged one last time before trying desperately to find a last resort out, he found the fire alarm that was just two meters away from the fire. He felt his heart stop briefly as he ran to the alarm. Sweat was dripping from his forehead and he had taken off his uniform jacket to make himself move faster. His eyes widened as he felt the heat reach his cheeks, it made him feel weaker as he inhaled more smoke. His eyesight was become unsteady but he managed to pull the fire alarm before feeling himself fall and blackout.

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

He sighed as he heard the female voice speak on the other side of the line. He was becoming irritable seeing how this was the 9th time he had tried to call his damn phone. He was one of little patience, even though he didn't show it as much, but he needed to contact Sasuke right fucking now. He looked back at his phone and dialed another number. He waited a couple of seconds before hearing someone answer the phone.

"Call Neji and tell him to meet us at school."

"What? Why don't _you_ call him?" Gaara growled

"Kiba, this isn't the time to ask stupid questions" he hung up before Kiba could give another retort.

He wasted no time to get on his Harley and make his way to school grounds. He was worried, even if he would never say it out loud, but he knew something was wrong. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen for the last three days and rumor was that Naruto had disappeared after the accidental fire and dismissal of said fire. He had tried to contact Sasuke to know where he was and what he was doing, if he even knew of Naruto's whereabouts only for the Uchiha to ignore all contact. It made him angry.

"What's the problem this time?" Neji had entered first, Kiba following close behind as Gaara paced back and forth, trying to analyze the situation carefully.

"Something seems off. Sasuke isn't answering his phone" Neji was about to speak only to close his mouth once all three of them heard screaming from outside.

"Neji-dono!" Neji froze and felt his heart beat fast as he heard that voice. He had not heard that voice for almost a week, wanting to give her space, but now finally, he was able to hear her voice. He turned to the door only to see a panic stricken Hinata at the front door. He was about to speak only to see the girl run to him and embrace his torso tightly as she began to cry. "Neji-dono!"

Kiba watched in pure shock as Hinata came and ran to Neji. He felt something inside him burn as he saw Neji's arms lift up and embrace the girl back, he only glared as a growl wanted to come out.

"Neji-dono, something's happened to Naruto-kun" Neji looked down at his cousin and furrowed his browns in concern. The tearful look that his cousin gave made his chest tighten and want to hold her closer. He looked back at Kiba and Gaara only to see them glaring at his direction. He narrowed his eyes, now was not the time to start a fight within the group.

"We have to find Sasuke"

"I called his cell phone and he didn't pick up, he wasn't at any of his jobs today and when I called Oji*-san's house he said Naruto hadn't come home." The one driving the car only grimaced as he heard Hinata's panicked voice.

"Don't worry Hinata-san, everything will be alright" the other nodded as a silence settled between the two. His grip on the steering wheel tightened as he glanced at the girl next to him. "Hinata, I know right now is not the time" he saw Hinata look down at her lap and frown.

"I am hoping to speak of this with Hiashi-san and you soon" Neji nodded. "If… If it is true that I might be your cousin… I am glad that my family is someone kindhearted and gentle as you" something inside Neji lifted as he heard those words. He wanted to look at her, wanted to tell her that even if they weren't family, he still considered her to be someone special to him. "Please… please take care of me, Neji-nii-san" he smiled as he looked once more at the road.

"We'll find Naruto soon."

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

"I'm sorry, the number you have dialed cannot connect-" he clenched his phone as he dialed once more. He heard it ring for a couple of seconds before going back to voicemail.

"Damn it Uchiha! Pick up your fucking phone! I am not in the mood to put up with your fucking childish behaviors! Naruto has disappeared, call me back or so help me Kami, I will get Akamaru to find you and have him eat your organs" he ended the voicemail by hanging up the call. He started the engine as he dialed another number and began driving off to Uchiha manor.

_"Any luck?"_Gaara's voice was heard through the other end, it seems he had stopped somewhere to talk properly. Kiba only hit the steering wheel as he drove faster.

"Hell fucking no. I'm seriously about to get Akamaru and start a fucking search for Whiskers. Uchiha won't pick up the fucking phone and I'm on my way to his house"

_"Same here, just... control yourself around Neji"_Kiba's grip on the wheel tightened as he clenched his teeth.

"The fuck you bringing Hyūga's name into the conversation for?"

_"I saw your face at school and because you haven't called Neji by his last name since he called Akamaru dirty"_Kiba scoffed as he took a sharp turn.

"Just get your ass to Uchiha's house, we'll talk about this later"

_"Hn."_ Gaara hung up, leaving an angry brunette to glare at the road ahead of him.

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

His breathing was now steady, his expression looked calm now that the doctor had him checked. He felt anger once he found the blond sprawled on the floor and unconscious. He was now making something to eat, waiting for the blond to wake up so that he could make sure he was okay.

To think that this blond eyed teen was a bigger hand full than his younger brother. He sighed as he turned off the stove and went to check up on the tan teen. He had taken Naruto's clothes off seeing how he had soaked his shirt with sweat and his pants had been burnt slightly from the ends. He dressed him in his brother's old pajama's only to smile in amusement and see that they were too big for the blond teen. He ruffled the blonde's hair and traced whiskered marks with his finger as he watched the blond breathe evenly.

He liked Naruto's personality, it was both bold and endearing. "Nng... Sasuke..." his eyes narrowed at the name, he got up and made his way to the bathroom to grab some supplies.

Naruto could feel himself wake up. His throat felt dry and his body felt too weak to move. He opened his eyes only to be met with a dim lit room. His eyes wandered back and forth to see if there was anyone in the room, he couldn't yell and he couldn't get up. He heard footsteps come closer only to feel himself tense, his mind began to race, was he safe staying here?

"Naruto, you're awake" he saw Sasori walk up to him and sit at the edge of the bed. Naruto stared at the red head, his throat still too dry for him to speak. He saw Sasori hold a glass of water on one hand, he handed it to Naruto with a smile. The blonde accepted the water only to tense once he felt a cool hand against his forehead.

"Wha... What happened?" he saw Sasori grimace as his hand retreated.

"Naruto," the redhead looked down at the covers and back at the blond. "Naruto, I know you want to believe that Sasuke isn't behind all this, but... If I hadn't found you, you would have been dead" he felt something weight down inside him, he only frowned and shook his head repeatedly.

"And if _Akatsuki_hadn't been placed in school then all of this wouldn't have happened in the first place!" Sasori leaned away as he saw Naruto glare at him. He sighed and looked at Naruto with concern.

"And I apologize for that, but Uchiha is taking this too far. If you fight against him with me, you won't have to suffer anymore" Naruto stared at Sasori in confusion

_What does he mean by fighting against him?_"Are-Are you telling me to hurt Sasuke?" Sasori raised a brow in interest as a smile slowly spread across his face, Naruto's eyes widened as he saw something in Sasori's eyes change.

"I would like to label it as a taste of his own medicine" Naruto's eyes widened at the realization.

"You...you _used_me to get close to Sasuke?"

"Used is such an inappropriate word for this kind of scenario" he smiled as he put his hand on the blonde's shoulder "Don't get me wrong, you really did grow on me and my Otōto has always been fond of you" he smiled at the blonde. "Which is why I want you to team up with me against the Uchiha" his eyes hardened as he said Sasuke's surname. "He's done too much cruelty to innocent people, it's time to stop him once and for all" he glared as he talked of the Uchiha, his hand on Naruto's shoulder tightened making him wince. "How about it kōhai? Will you go against him?" his voice lowered as his eyes turned a dark brown "or against me?"

Naruto shrugged the strong grip away from him as he narrow his eyes at the auburn haired teen. He tried to get up only to fall down on his knees. His body felt weak but he needed to get away and warn Sasuke. "What do you take me for? Do you actually think I'd hurt Sasuke?"

"Compared to what he's done to everyone else?" Sasori walked toward the blond and pinned him down as he hovered from above, his eyes gave a threatening glare as he looked down at Naruto's own glaring blue eyes. "He hurts the weak and doesn't fucking care about the consequences! Why the hell are you defending a guy like him!" he felt the blond squirm, trying hard to get away, he only held the blond tighter.

"Sasuke isn't like that! You don't know him like I do!"

"Or maybe you don't know him as much as you want to!" Naruto glared as Sasori's head lowered to Naruto. The blond did the one thing that he thought would help his escape. He closed his eyes and hoped to Kami it didn't hurt him as much as it would hurt Sasori. He pressed his head on the floor as much as he could and then hit his head on Sasori's as hard as he could.

Sasori groaned at the impact and got off the blond as he tried to stop the pounding in his head. Naruto felt his head pound and feel even dizzier as he tried to get up. He was about to fall, he was unbalanced as everything seemed to move. "Need... Sasuke... Need..."

He felt someone take hold of him from the back. He struggled but to no use, his body was already too weak and the impact was stronger than he had anticipated. "You're not going anywhere kōhai" he was about to speak only for Sasori to shove a cloth to his nose and press it hard against his face.

Sasori smirked once he saw Naruto go limp. He dropped the blond softly to the floor and stared at the blond. "Sad you had to side with that bastard, you really were starting to grow on me"

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

The door opened only to reveal a shocked Iruka. His eyes widened as he stared at the person in front of him. "Sasuke-sama, where have you been?" the dark haired teen made no sound as he entered the house and took off his black jacket. One of the maids came in and took his jacked while another bowed and handed the Uchiha large envelope.

"What is this?" the maid bowed and responded in fright.

"It was delivered to Uchiha-sama, there didn't seem to be any indication of who sent it, Gomenasai Sasuke-sama!" Sasuke looked at the maid only to sigh and take the envelope.

"Don't put too much thought if it" he looked at Iruka and sighed once more "I'll be in my room, don't let anyone bother me" Iruka nodded as he saw the dark haired teen depart.

Once Sasuke closed the door, he only felt his chest constrict as he thought of Naruto. He frowned and hit his head on the door. He looked at the envelope and opened it only for his eyes to widen. He had taken out a picture of Naruto tied up and unconscious. A second paper was taken out and read the letter.

_Shouldn't have kept your eyes off the blonde.__If you want to save him, come to the abandoned warehouse in Suna Boulevard alone._

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he crumpled the paper and growled. He went to his drawer and grabbed his black leather gloves. _If you do anything to Naruto, I swear you're going to die!_

"Iruka-san! Where is Sasuke?" Iruka was baffled as he stared at the three boys and one girl as they looked rather worried.

"He's in his room, what's wrong?" he followed the boys to where Sasuke's room was only to furrow his brows in worry.

"Naruto's in trouble, Sasuke open up!" there was no response as they banged on the door. "Sasuke!" Neji was calling for his cousin, Kiba only pushed Neji away only to crack his knuckles.

"Iruka, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do" before the brunette could ask, Kiba had kicked the door hard and opened it by the brute force.

Everyone in the room stared wide eyed inside. The bedroom was empty with only the window open. Gaara walked in only to see a paper on the floor. "We've got to find them"

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

A moaning sound echoed throughout the room. Eyes looked back to where the sound was coming from only for a smirk to slowly come to his lips. "Our bait has woken up" the moaning increased as long blond lashed fluttered open. He lowered himself to be eye level with the blond only for his smirk to turn into a smile and a glint form in his eyes. "Glad to see you're alive kōhai" blue eyed glared at him. He smiled once he heard the muffled cries Naruto made as he tried to speak.

Naruto was bound by his arms and legs, a cloth wrapped around his mouth to prevent the blond from speaking. He was tied to a chair as Sasori looked at him with amusement.

"I didn't want to do this kōhai, but it seems force is necessary when it comes to you" Naruto made a muffled noise which only made Sasori raise a brow. "Do you know why I'm doing this?" Naruto shook his head as he looked at Sasori pleadingly. Sasori smiled bitterly and lowered himself to look at Naruto eye to eye. His voice lowered to a whisper as his eyes turned sad. "Because Uchiha took the one person I cared about with all my life. He made him want to take his own life, and now, I want to even the odds to what that bastard did to me"

**~o~o~o~o~o~ **

**Terms and Translation/Meaning:**

*_Neji-san wa watashi ni totte kyōdai noyōnamonodesu_: Neji-san is like a brother to me

*_Orokana hangyaku zasshuken_: Stupid traitorous mutt

*_Kōhai_: A junior or lower classmen

*_Sempai_: A senior or upper classmen

*_Bonjour, comment allez-vous?_: Hello, how are you?

*_Monsieur Uzumaki? oh vraiment? Êtes-vous prêt?_: Mister Uzumaki? Oh really? Are you ready?

*_Nous avons été en attente pour vous! Nous devons nous dépêcher! Dépêcher s'il vous plaît!_: We have been waiting for you! We must hurry! Hurry please!

*_Monsieur Scorpion du sable rouge, votre partenaire est ici!_: Mister Scorpion of the Red Sand, your partner is here!

*_Il est exactement l'image qu'il nous faut! Il vous complimente bien. Peut-on lui faire commencer dès maintenant?_: He is exactly the image we need! He compliments you well. Can we get him to start now?

*_Je l'aime trop. Nous allons devoir lui demander mais je suis sûr qu'il va dire oui_: I like him too. We'll have to ask him but I'm sure he'll say yes.

*_Alors, direz-vous oui?_: So, will you say yes?

*_Il a dit oui, mais Ludovic, nous allons commencer avec les images les plus subtiles et les progrès avec l'intense pour plus tard._: he said yes, but Ludovic, let us start with the more subtle pictures first and progress with the intense for later.

*_Oh Monsieur! Je vous remercie! Je vous remercie beaucoup!_: Oh sir! Thank you! Thank you so much!

*_C'était merveilleux! Magnifique! Son visage rougit était belle!_: That was wonderful! Magnificent! His flushed face was beautiful!

*_Et ces marques font de lui un look encore plus attrayant!_: And these marks make him look even more appealing!

*_Regardez-le, n'est-il pas beau?_: Look at him, is he not beautiful?

*_Il ya un hic réel, je suis jaloux de vous et votre amant._: He's a real catch, I'm jealous of you and your lover.

*_Que diriez-vous que nous commencions les photos plus graphiques?_: How about we start with the more graphic photos?

_*érotique:_ erotic

_*Oji-san: _Uncle

* * *

**A/N**: So, no promises here but I'll post chapter 12 as soon as I can :) I am on Spring Break right now and I have started the 12th chapter. I'm having problems with my internet, but that won't stop me from writing this story. I'm actually excited with the upcoming chapter because... Well... You'll see :D Has anyone read chapter 579 of the Naruto manga? I was upset to find out about Karin's origin that I screamed and grunted and closed the window and then spazzed out for another minute. Anyways, reviews are welcomed but not mandatory, it's bad enough that you guys wait so long for my slow updates and again, I apologize. But it would be nice to hear some feedback and critique on the work. Everyone thank you and be patient with my sluggish updates! I guarantee that this story **WILL** be finished! I spent a whole year organizing the story line, I won't leave this story just because, trust me!


	12. The Black Gem

**A/N:** So apparently, this time I had trouble choosing what kind of gem I should use for the upcoming events in this chapter. **Frogking04 **pointed out of the tedious work with the different languages I used in the last chapter and they are right. It was the first and last time I was going to write out someone talking in a different language other than English or the small Japanese vocabulary I use. I apologize for the inconvenience!

**Thank you**:  
**phoenixlight0314**, **itsxrosaliexcullenxbitches**, **frogking04**, **sugardash**, and **nailej **for the reviews. Again, you guys, thank you so very much! I appreciate the reviews but please, don't give me too much credit! D: I write this for you guys and for my own entertainment :) enjoy!

**Nailej**: thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story :) Now I will try harder for your sake! But write too! In time your writing will progress! My writing was awful when I first started and I still feel for the need of improvement! Do what I can't do and write as much as you can! Don't give up just because you think you can! And don't worry, Mikoto will be in the chapters soon! She's busy at the moment with her fashion and cosmetics line, you know, making Uchiha Industries bigger and worldly known! (as if it isn't already!) Neji... He's a complicated one in this story as well as Gaara and Kiba and Hinata... and well... everyone else. Just... Please just bear with the end when the time comes, Ne?

**Warning:** Fluffy SasuNaru, some OOC, Jealous Characters and grammar mistakes :)

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Black Gem**

Honey colored eyes narrowed at glaring blue orbs, he whispered as he looked into those azure eyes. "Think long and hard, do I remind you of someone you've met in your past?" his eyes searched back and forth at those caramel colored eyes. His eyes were glaring at Sasori, angered at the fact that he had trusted him, had _stood up for him _against Sasuke. He clenched harder on the gag that was around his mouth as he tried to remember.

He watched as Sasori came closer to his face. His red hair prickling his skin slightly as his hot breath touched his whiskered cheeks. He wanted to get out of his binds, the rope burning his skin the more he moved.

"C'mon kōhai, I even talked about Shin Ryu when I was with you, don't tell me you don't see the resemblance?"

Blue eyes searched as he tried to remember a Shin or anything that resembled Sasori. His eyes looked at the red hair, narrowing his eyes as the question of why it looked so familiar came to his mind.

_"Hey! Hey! The roof! The rooftop! Shin Ryu Shun is at the rooftop now!"_

_"They're fortunate; your friends... I'm envious, that they have a friend like you"_

Naruto made a muffled noise as he tried to speak, the cloth around his mouth made it impossible for anyone to understand. Sasori's eyes gave a glint as he took off the cloth from Naruto's mouth. He smirked as he began to walk around the blond.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that..." his smirk gave out a sort of pleasure as he watched Naruto struggle to unbind himself.

"Your brother... He... He tried to kill himself..." Sasori grimaced and he looked away. His eyes narrowed as he ruffled his hair.

"Hn." the sound he made oozed with bitterness "and he would of succeeded too" his hand then reached to touch a whiskered cheek "if it wasn't for a certain blond..." his voice faltered but then his eyes narrowed and a growl grew inside his throat. "It's all because of Uchiha Sasuke that he did that" his growled answer made Naruto flinch. Brown colored eyes looked back at widened blue, they softened as he gave a small smile "He never stops talking about you though, he always smiles when your names comes up" his smile turned cynical as he looked at Naruto with satisfaction. "I always hoped to get even with Uchiha for what he did to my Otōto" he leaned on a table that was placed nearby, the only furniture in the whole murky warehouse "To think, I didn't even need to look hard enough to get my revenge" his smile grew wicked as he stared at Naruto, the blond only furrowed his brows.

"What are you talking about?" Sasori smirked as he looked around the warehouse.

"Look around kōhai," Naruto saw figures stand around the warehouse, waiting. He frowned as he looked at the figures. "Everyone in this room has their own reasons to want revenge on Sasuke or the Uchiha family alone. To want justice for someone I care about… you should know about that more than anyone." Sasori saw Naruto move his body, wanting to unbind himself from the tight rope around his wrists, Sasori only narrowed his eyes at the blonde's action. "Most people only dream of getting revenge, but I was lucky enough to have the opportunity to go through it because of him"

"Him?" Sasori's smile became wide, it made a chill run down Naruto's body.

"Uchiha Fugaku" Naruto's eyes widened as his mouth opened in shock. He shook his head repeatedly as disbelief demonstrated on his face. Sasori smiled wickedly as he looked at the blonde's shocked face. "He's a man of little values for his son if he let me get revenge. The man even paid me in advance" Naruto frowned as he looked at Sarori.

"His father wouldn't do that." growled out the blue eyed teen. Sasori smiled roguishly as he looked at the desperation in Naruto's eyes.

"You and I both know well enough that Fugaku Uchiha is capable of that. You know he doesn't want you to be with that bastard. You should of made it easier on yourself and stood by me for my revenge against the prick" Naruto glared and gritted his teeth, Sasori only smirked "You know the type of person Uchiha is, he picks on the weak, his word is final and he won't take no for an answer. The fucker broke my brother down to the point of wanting to take his own life, he didn't once think of how his family would feel!" Naruto frowned and looked at the floor. He felt weak and tired but he knew he needed to get out. Sasori's anger could be heard as he spoke and he understood all the anger Sasori abhorred, all the sadness in those brown eyes. However, he also understood Sasuke.

He understood why Sasuke was the way he was, the way he _used _to be, the old Sasuke who wouldn't give a shit if you were bleeding to death or if you cared about him long enough to bake him a simple cake. That Sasuke had, in a way, disappeared from Naruto's memory.

_"Sasuke has always been lonely. He does all that to hide the fact that he's hurt, he puts up a barrier to show that he's not weak"_

_"It's been almost six years since he's opened up to anyone… Ever since he met you, he's reverted back to his old self… His eyes don't show that loneliness as before"_

Naruto looked up as he glared at the redhead in front of him, his blue eyes turning a burning red-orange hue. Sasori raised a fine brow at Naruto's sudden change in expression. "Am I wrong, kōhai?" he sneered as he saw the blonde growl back.

"I told you, he's not like that anymore!" he saw Sasori smile incredulously as he leaned away from the table and got closer to Naruto's personal space.

"Not like that?" he bellowed a cynical laugh, tears began to form at the ends of his eyes. "Are you blind, or just that stupid?" his eyes narrow as his voice lowered for only Naruto to hear. "He jumped to conclusions the minute he saw us together, and what's more, he was about to hurt you and wouldn't listen to what you had to say" he grabbed Naruto's chin as he sneered. "admit it kōhai, if it wasn't for me, he would of beaten you until he was satisfied" Naruto's glare intensified

"If it wasn't for you, all of this wouldn't have happened!"

"Because of _me_?" Sasori laughed as his gaze turned cold, Naruto shivered at the stare "If it wasn't for Uchiha, all of this would have been prevented!"

"YOU FUCKER!" Naruto's eyes widened at the voice, both relief and panic settling inside him. Sasori smirked as he heard loud crashes and Naruto's name being called out in anger and concern. "WHERE'S NARUTO?" Sasori turned slowly and saw the front door of the large warehouse being slammed, trying to force the door open, Sasori's smirk only widened in response. "I SWEAR TO KAMI, YOU DO ANYTHING TO HIM-"

"And you'll what Uchiha? You're going to fight me off? I'd like to see you try!"

"SASUKE!" before the blond could say another word, something thick and hard was wrapped around his mouth, the force in which it was pushed into his mouth almost made his choke.

"Now kōhai, you'll only make Uchiha worry even more" Naruto's eyes lifted to look at caramel colored eyes, he glared as the cloth wrapped around him made it impossible for him to breathe. He tried to move only for the rope to burn against his tan skin, making it red and irritable.

"Naruto!" blue eyes traveled to the source of the voice only to see worried dark eyes in front of him.

He saw as Naruto tried to speak, his words muffled and incoherent. The chair creaked as Naruto shifted back and forth, trying to get loose from the rope around his wrists and legs. Sasuke growled out as he saw a hand placed on his blonde's shoulder. "Now Naruto-kōhai, I don't want you hurting yourself" the redhead leaned closely to his blond and smirked once the redhead saw that he had growled. "Uchiha, Sasuke..." he smirked widely and walked toward him. As Sasuke looked at his eyes, the ones holding his wrists only tightened their hold.

"Let Naruto go" his threatening tone didn't seem frighten the teen in front of him, it only made his smirk wider. The redhead crossed his arms as he stood in an arrogant manner.

"Now, why should I, Uchiha? Did you leave my Otōto alone when he refused to bow down to you?" his voice was cold, Sasuke only glared even more as Naruto's grunting became louder.

_Leave him the fuck alone you asshole! Sasuke, damn it, why the fuck did you come here? Leave! Run! Fucking bastard, if I could- _his mind ran thousands and thousands of words as he looked at Sasuke being held by two of the guys that were accomplices with Sasori. He tried to look for something, anything that could help him get free from the binds on his wrists. He watched helplessly as Sasori walked closer to Sasuke, signaling for his lackeys to let him go.

Sasuke glared as the two brawny males let him go and made him stand up all at the same time. He watched as the auburn haired teen smirked and then felt a sudden blow on his abdomen. He needed to breathe as the pressure on his stomach made him wheeze out every inch of air in his lungs. He didn't know whether to puke or to cough as the feeling stayed in that spot. He heard the redhead laugh and pull his head up by his hair. He wanted to glare but he didn't have the strength to do so. "What's wrong Uchiha?" his fist extended again, he felt a blow to his jaw. He tried hard not to groan in pain, not wanting to give the redhead the satisfaction of his own pain. "Do you feel that?" Sasori gave another punch to the face, his voice became low, threatening and full of malice "No matter how many times I hurt you," He punched the Uchiha on the abdomen once more, this time Sasuke did groan. "It will never be the same compared to the pain you made me feel watching my Otōto laying in that hospital bed day in and day out!"

Naruto watched powerlessly as Sasori continued to punch Sasuke. His hands wandered desperately on the chair, hoping to Kami that he might be able to help Sasuke. He clenched his teeth, finding nothing. He growled out as his hands hit on the back of his metal chair only to intake a huge amount of air as a sharp sting hit his hand. He felt a small trickle of blood pool down his palm only for his eyes to widen in realization.

_Fuck yes!_ His hands tried desperately to find that sharp edge on his chair, hoping to Kami it was large enough for him to cut the rope around his wrists. Once found, the blond began to maneuver himself so that the rope would hit the edge repeatedly. _I'm almost done Sasuke… Just a little longer…_

Another low groan, a wide smirk, and another punch to his gut. The pain was now unbearable, his eye sight was now weakening. He wanted to close his eyes but only felt another sharp blow. The pain and the way something thick and warm was now flowing around his mouth and throat was now agonizing. He looked up to glare at the teen in front of him only to see that smirk widen. He should have beaten the fucker into a pulp when he had the chance.

_I should have let Sasuke beat you up to a pile of dirt when he had the chance!_ He could feel the rope break thread by thread as he rubbed it against the sharp edge. His eyes widened once more and jumped as he heard a low groan. He glared once he heard Sasori chuckle loudly. _You fucker, just watch once I get free!_

There was screaming from a far distance, it was faint but Naruto heard it clear as day. He looked up at the direction of the faint screams and frowned. Was there more people coming? Finally, the doors opened once more only for the two goons that had held Sasuke to walk to the group that barged in. Naruto's heart jumped in anticipation as he saw the familiar faces.

_Oh, Kami, I fucking love you right now! _If he could, he would cry a river of tears, only to hear Sasuke's low groan. He narrowed his eyes once more at the redhead and growled only to sound like a muffled cry with the cloth around his mouth.

Sasori looked up once he heard the sound of skin hitting skin. His eyes widened slightly as he saw the rest of F4 making their way into the warehouse, taking on anyone that was in their way. He watched as one of his accomplices tried to attack Kiba Inuzuka with a wooden slugger only for the brunette to duck swiftly, block off his arms so that the bat would be released and high kicked him on the head. The bat rolled down to his feet, he clenched his teeth as he watched his other partners get pummeled by the three teens walking towards him. Neji would attack his opponents as if hitting their pressure points, they would collapse instantly at his touch. Kiba would attack with kicks while Gaara seemed merciless to his opponents.

Gaara saw the blond mop of hair, he was tied down to a chair and seemed tired. He only felt rage build up inside him, blaming only himself for not keeping a watchful eye on the blond. He growled once he saw a bleach haired male try to land a punch on him. He saw a fist move closer to his face, he stopped it just in time and took hold of it only to give a punch of his own, making the male fall. He looked down at him and kicked him hard in the gut. He needed to get to Naruto, anyone who was going to get in his way was going to pay.

The more he watched the F4 throw down anymore of his partners, the more restless he was getting. He looked at the floor and looked at the bat. He grabbed it and stared at the lifeless lump that was in front of him. The Uchiha was still breathing and emitting soft groaning sounds, his rage only increased as he heard Naruto's muffled growl. He lifted the slugger and aimed it at the form that was Sasuke Uchiha.

A war cry was heard, he didn't even think, his body moved like lightning speed as he launched himself to protect him. In a heartbeat, he felt a hard impact on his back and part of his head. He had time to turn back and look into angry honey colored eyes. "Don't ever... Try to hurt him" his eyelids became heavy, he closed them only to fall limply on top of Sasuke. His last thought was an apology to the inky haired teen below him.  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
His body felt sore and weak by the time he became conscious of his own body. He groaned involuntarily, not wanting to open his eyes. He couldn't remember much as he moved his head slightly... His fingers only felt a firm mattress... His legs...

He opened his eyes, his legs feeling- or rather- _not _feeling there. Something inside him calmed down as he saw the familiar face resting on his legs, using them as a pillow. He didn't know whether to growl out in anger because the idiot, with his weight, made his legs feel numb or smile in relief at seeing that he was okay.

He inhaled deeply only to let it go just as loud. As he inhaled, he could feel some burning on his face, he scoffed in amusement. He must look horrible right now. He looked at the teen in front of him only to see said teen shift. Blue eyes locked with ebony black, their silence comfortable and content as they saw they were okay- minus the few scratches and bandages on their body.

"Sasuke..." Naruto was the first to speak, both felt a sudden weight lift from them as Naruto smiled widely and Sasuke smirked. After two seconds, Naruto's expression changed to one of irritation. "You fucking bastard! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Sasuke, not being one to be insulted, even by his bipolar blonde, merely scowled as coldly as his bruises and cuts would let him, and responded with a "Hn." Apparently, that wasn't the answer Naruto was looking for, he gave Sasuke a sharp punch on the arm, Sasuke winced in bed.

"Bastard! I thought you were fucking smart! What the hell was that!"

"Dobe, who are you to question my intelligence! What have I told you about being grateful for the things I do for you!"

"How the fuck can I be grateful when all I saw was you getting hurt! The fuck do you think you were helping? Certainly not me!" his eyes, Sasuke realized, were turning a fiery orange color, Sasuke now felt his heart ache. "You think I wanted to see you get hurt like that?" Naruto fell back to the chair beside the bed, he crossed his arms and huffed with a small pout adorning his lips. There was a silence between the two for a short moment, before Naruto spoke again. "I thought you could beat up whoever you wanted, whenever you wanted. The fuck was that Uchiha?"

Sasuke glared and looked away from those azure eyes that demonstrated anger and guilt. "Tch, Baka, if I would have fought back, they'd resort to you." he frowned at the thought "You think I'd want that?" Naruto looked down at the bed.

"You're still a Teme"

"And you're still a Dobe"

"Arrogant asshole!"

"Dumb-ass!"

His hand stayed in midair as he continued to hear the insults. Though, to his ears, they were not insults filled with anger, but filled with affection; relief. He released a tired sigh as a small frown settled on his face. He was glad both were okay, he just wished he could show it a little more than he could. He looked at the door that was Sasuke's hospital room. He was going to inform the Uchiha that Sasori was being handled by Kiba's '_associates'_in the meantime. Sometimes, Gaara thinks, it's pretty convenient to have the son of a feared yukaza boss as a friend.

"Egotistical duck-butt!"

"I'm surprised you can even say that word, Baka!"

He looked at the door once more before turning and making his way where Neji, Kiba and Hinata were waiting. In the end, he was glad both were okay.  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
It was uncomfortable reading with only one hand. Sure, he's done it before, but it was different now. Especially when a certain tattooed teen was giving you a death glare that would make the Uchiha, Hyūga and Sabaku glare a measly little stare. The growling seemed to be an added affect in Kiba's part ever since he put his arm around a sleeping Hinata to prevent her from falling.

They had been waiting for hours now and were only waiting for word if Sasuke was alright. Hinata had looked horrified once she saw Naruto on a hospital bed. Kiba seemed like he wanted to comfort her but didn't know how. In the end, Hinata ended up holding Neji's arm tightly and stood quiet.

"It's getting late, I should probably take Hinata-san home" Kiba's stare only intensified as he watched Neji's hold tighten on the inky haired girl. His blood was boiling, knowing well enough that something was going on between the two. It wasn't jealousy, he knew that for sure, he just didn't like the closeness that there was between the two.

"You know where Hurasuji lives? How _convenient _of you" Neji looked at him and narrowed his eyes. He raised a brow in challenge and crossed his arms from across the waiting room.

"I'm sorry Inuzuka, is there something you want to share?" Kiba gave a scoff as he looked away.

"I just thought that you had higher morals than that" Neji glared as he maneuvered himself for Hinata to rest against the wall beside her. He stood and walked to where Kiba sat. Kiba seemed unfazed as he too got up, their faces just mere inches away. "Did I hit a vital spot? You are _fucking _her, aren't you?" Before he could even smile, he felt pressure on his cheek and him on the floor. He looked up to glare at Neji only to see said Hyūga give a menacing stare with clenched teeth.

"You say something like that in front of Hinata ever again, you'll regret it" he turned to carry Hinata bridal style and carry her to his car without looking back.

"Why are you on the floor" Kiba turned only to see apple green eyes look down at him with curiosity. He could now feel his cheek throb and feel warm as he ruffled his hair.

"Did Uchiha wake up?" Gaara's gaze lingered for a couple more seconds

"I'll call a nurse so she can tend to your wound" Kiba glared, even if it wasn't Gaara's fault, he still felt angry that Gaara wasn't showing much emotion in the state he was in.

"I don't need a nurse" the slight whining tone in Kiba's voice made Gaara's amusement even greater. "I just want…" he saw Kiba get up and glare at the door. "Doesn't it get _you_ mad when you see _them _together?" Gaara frowned as he thought of the two Kiba was referring to. He gave a silent sigh as that suppressing feeling ached in his chest once more.

"There isn't much I can do now"  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
His head still felt sensitive, especially when he would sigh. His back had many scratches since the bat had hit him and broke into wooden pieces. The doctor had said that he was fine, only minor cuts and rope burns but other than that, he would heal fast.

He was now on his way home, hoping to just crawl to his bed and just pass out of exhaustion. His body was sore and his eyes were heavy, what with barely sleeping because he had been worried about Sasuke. He opened the door to his small house and felt his whole body weigh even more as he took off his shoes. "I'm home!" he heard only the sound of Ton-ton, their pig, as he walked even closer to the living room. "Ero-Sennin? Obaa-chan?" again, no response, his brows furrowed as he looked back and forth. Did they leave him alone? He made his way to the kitchen to find a note from his family. "Konohamaru?" he looked around the small kitchen, only finding a small white paper with the words _193 Konoha Police Academy._

At first, Naruto merely stared at the paper, his mind blank and unable to process what he was reading. He read the piece of paper two or three more times before recognition dawned on him.

"Shit!" he ran to the door to put his shoes back on and slammed the door behind him.

"What do you mean bail? On what grounds did you arrest her for?" the man in uniform only sighed as he rubbed at his eyes.

"We have evidence of Uzumaki Tsunade involved in illegal gambling"

"Shouldn't there be some kind of warning?" another sigh as the man in black uniform and an orange band on his arm tapped his pen on the clipboard in front of him.

"There is record of various warnings, she chose not to do as instructed. She is not only jailed for illegal gambling but for four fights on private property"

"Now that's just bullshit!" Tsunade's voice rang all throughout the room. Jiraiya rubbed his face with both hands in an exasperated manner. Konohamaru looked worriedly at his grandfather from his left while Naruto continued to pound his head on a concrete wall.

_Am I being punished for not eating my vegetables when I was little? Is that why? _He had arrived at the police station only to see his grandfather and cousin sitting near the wall, their faces showing distress, a coil of dread followed after as he saw his grandmother being taken to the back of building, in hand cuffs of all things.

"We had an anonymous tip of trespassing and quarrels, bail is 10,578. Failure to pay bail, Uzumaki Tsunade will be kept on lock up for the remaining of the day and until bail is paid. That's final" the man gave a cold stare at Jiraiya who only sighed and looked back at Naruto and Konohamaru.

"Chief Uchiha, Mubi and Oboro are fighting in their cell again"

_Wait a minute…_ Naruto stopped his self-infliction half way as he slowly turned to look at the man being the desk. His eyes were a coal black with a tint of red, his skin was pale and his hair was the same as that of Fugaku Uchiha. Naruto's eyes widened once he saw the Uchiha crest in the man's orange band. His eyes traveled to his uniform where his tag read '_Uchiha Tekka'_. His eyes looked at the man only for said man to smirk, a glint in his eyes indicating he knew exactly what he was thinking. _No. Fucking. Way!_  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
His eyes wandered nervously back and forth. The walls alone were amazing, and the garden… he thought he almost got lost with how big and magnificent it was. The maids were so beautiful looking, there wasn't a girl more pretty in his school than these pretty maids. He continued to walk through the hallway and finally spotted someone that his cousin had talked of many times before.

"Gomen, is Sasuke-nii here?" the brunette haired man looked at him questioningly, he then smiled at those innocent eyes.

"May I ask who is asking?" the boy smiled as he looked at this welcoming person. He looked no more than 27, a scar adorned across his nose and his face gave a friendly vibe.

"I'm Konohamaru, I'm Uzumaki Naruto's cousin!" the man's smile grew as he looked at the child, he opened his mouth only for a different voice to be heard.

"Sasuke seems to be out for the moment, young one." The brunette haired boy turned and saw the familiar face of Uchiha Fugaku's right hand man, Hatake Kakashi. Half his face was covered by a black medicinal mask, a gray jacket and black dress pants along with a black buttoned up shirt. Konohamaru raised a brow at the man's unusual wardrobe since he first met him, but kept quiet. When he repeated the man's sentence in his mind, he frowned.

Iruka looked at the gray haired man pointedly, Kakashi only raised a playful brow. "Konohamaru-san, would you mind coming back some other time?" Kakashi looked as if he was smiling, he took hold of the boy's shoulder and pulled the boy closer to him.

"Why Iruka, that would be quite inconvenient for the child, he already made this long journey to see Sasuke, he should at least meet one of the Uchiha's" Iruka's stare turned cold as he looked at the amusement in the man's eyes.

"Kakashi, a word" they both looked at the child and smiled, once out of earshot Iruka glared at the older man. "What do you think you're doing? He's Naruto's family, you don't hurt someone else's family" Kakashi sighed, Iruka was not done talking, however. "Sasuke-sama has suffered, you don't see it because you're always running like a dog after Fugaku-sama, but the boy is lonely, has been lonely at such a young age. Now that he has someone that makes him happy, you want to take that away just because you're obedient to your master? Have you not learned anything from doing the similar action to Itachi-sama?" Kakashi raised a brow at the younger man.

"I am not their father, I am merely a man doing his _job_, and whatever Fugaku orders me to do is done without question because that is my _job_" he was talking to the younger man as if he was a three year old being scolded, Iruka glared even more.

"After all these years, not once have you become attached to any of the Uchiha's?" Kakashi's stare turned cold, Iruka could feel it, making gooseflesh form on his skin.

"Who I care about should be none of your concern, you keep doing what you do and I'll do the same" with one last cold look, he turned and guided Konohamaru to one of the Uchiha's in the household.

Konohamaru was led through a long hallway that seemed to lead to a huge room on the other side of the already huge house. He looked up at the man guiding him only to see said man give him a friendly smile, or what looked like a smile. He gave an unsure smile back, something in his gut coiling inside. He pushed it away, wanting to trust this man wholeheartedly.

"President Uchiha, there is someone wanting to see young Sasuke." The man turned his chair, Konohamaru's eyes widened slightly at the cold stare alone. The man gave a small smirk, it only made gooseflesh make itself known on his body. This man… he knew Konohamaru could not trust this man…

_But Obaa-chan, she's the only mother I have _brown eyes looked down at the floor as he thought of his grandmother in jail. All his life, Konohamaru could only see the face of his grandmother when he thought of his mother and the face of his grandfather when he thought of his father. His parents weren't capable of taking care of him but had left him with his grandparents. His parents died a couple of months before Naruto's, maybe that's why he always felt as if he had a closer relationship with him than anyone.

"You are the younger grandson" Konohamaru nodded hesitantly as he looked at dark eyes. "What is it you want?" Konohamaru looked down at the floor. He didn't know what he came to ask for. He just knew that his grandmother was in jail and Naruto was blaming himself even more.

"Please… " he was kneeling down on the floor as his eyes began to burn "Obaa-chan is in trouble and… and…"

"Your personal matters have nothing to do with my son or my family, why have you come here?"

"I….I…"

"If you have nothing to say, Kakashi will escort you out" The gray haired man walked closer to the small boy to get him up only for the boy to start to shake.

"PLEASE! Please help my family! Please! I'll do anything if you would help us!" tears began to shed as he bowed lowly. Never in his life has he ever felt this helpless. Naruto was working hard for their family, and what can he do? Nothing but watch and do as little as he could so that he wouldn't be a bother. "Please…" his voice broke and then began to sob. "I'll do anything- please- please, help us"

His gaze lingered on the child as said child began to cry, tears falling on the floor. He cocked his head and looked at Kakashi. His face was expressionless and as he saw the boy cry, all he could think about was the fact that his floor was now soiled. He got up from his desk and walked towards the boy. "Come" he lifted the boy up from the floor, the brunette still looked at the floor. "I will help" the brunette looked up with hopeful eyes, the man only looked expressionless. "On one condition"  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
_"Uchiha Fugaku… He's a man of little values for his son if he let me get revenge… You know he doesn't want you to be with that bastard."_

_His father wouldn't be capable of that, he wouldn't set my Obaa-chan… right?_

_"You and I both know well enough that Fugaku Uchiha is capable of that…"_

Naruto shook his head, wanting to keep these thoughts away. His main priority right now was to get enough money to bail her out. He hadn't talked to anyone about the issue, not even Hinata. He sighed as he entered his home. "Ero-sennin, Kono-chan, I'm home… I brought some egg rolls." He walked to the living room only for his eyes to widen. His heart sped up as he looked back at blue eyes. He dropped everything he had been holding only to run and embrace the woman in front of him. "OBAA-CHAN!" he hugged the woman, feeling her arms wrap around his own frame. Tears began to flow endlessly as he buried his face deeper into her back. "Obaa-chan, gomen… gomen Obaa-chan" the words were coming out like a mantra as he held her tighter. "Gomen... gomen…"

She smiled as she heard Naruto's voice once more. Her heart expanded inside her chest as she felt Naruto's tears hit her shoulder. She had lasted in that cell for four days and all she could think about was him. She could only think about how much her family was suffering because of her. Naruto… Naruto had lost everything that has made him happy and now that he found the one person that could show him true happiness, Kami was punishing him. She pulled the blond away only to smile at his tearful face. If she could, she would laugh at how childish her grandson looked, how much it reminded her of her younger years when she took care of Naruto's father. "Naruto…." She smiled lightly as he saw the blonde sniff, wiping away tears from his eyes with the back of his sweater. "Naruto, I missed you so much"

Her smile was all it took for Naruto to feel light again. He hugged her once more and wiped away his tears. "How… How did you get out?" her smile faltered, his eyes wandered to his grandfather and cousin who had the same expression his grandmother wore. His eyebrows furrowed and a dreadful coiling settled in his gut. "Obaa-chan, what happened?" Naruto saw his cousin look down at his lap in shame as tears began to collect on his face. "Wha… Why is Konohamaru crying?"

Finally, Jiraiya sighed and placed a large case on the table, Naruto's eyes widened at the contents inside. _No…. please don't tell me…_"Is that…." Konohamaru began to sob loudly, making Naruto's heart tighten.

"Gomenasai Nii-san! I… I didn't know! I… I just wanted to help!"

"Obaa-chan! What is Konohamaru talking about?" the way Konohamaru was clenching his hands only made him feel worse, Jiraiya rubbed circles on the boy's back while Tsunade frowned.

"We were able to pay the bail money because" the blond woman looked away and sighed "Your otoko no kyodai* went to Uchiha household" Naruto stiffened, "He… he asked from help from-"

"Fugaku Uchiha" his whispered statement made all three look at the floor. He stayed in a trance for a minute as he absorbed all the news, then, something inside him boiled, he didn't know what it was, but he knew that it was anger. "Nazedesu ka?" he looked at his family as his eyes turned an orange-red hue. "Why did you go to him?"

"Gomen Onii-chan! I just… It's my fault and I'm sorry!" Before Naruto could say anything else, he got up and left the house.

Everyone stayed silent as they heard the door slam closed. Blue eyes look at the crying brunette next to her. She wrapped her arm around the boy and sighed as her heart quenched. Why did it feel like everything bad always happened to her family? She sighed as she let go of her youngest grandson. "I'll talk with Naruto, it's alright Konohamaru" she got up and walked outside. Her mind wandered back and forth between her grandson and her deceased son, Minato. She was proud to call him her son, he was her own pride and joy, Naruto reminded her so much of him that sometimes it hurt her. But she loved him still the same, never once did she regret taking Naruto in and caring him as her own child. "Stupid, why'd you run away like that? Can't you see Konohamaru already feels guilty?"

Naruto had gone to the playground near by, laying on the grass and watching the stars. Tsunade knew very well of Naruto's habit for looking at the stars. Minato had a habit of doing that as well when he was a boy, Tsunade sighed as she sat next to her blond grandson. "Why did he ask for help? Didn't he know it was Sasuke's father who put you there? Why didn't he just let me fix everything?" his back was to her as he huffed in frustration. "I was suppose to fix this!" his voice broke out. Tsunade sighed and stroked Naruto's blond hair.

"It must be hard to blame it all on yourself" she felt Naruto tense, her frowned deepened as she stared into blue eyes once the blond turned to look at her.

"Obaa-chan, it is my fault!" Tsunade sighed and gave a small sympathetic smile as she shook her head. Naruto sat up and glared at the floor, not wanting to meet her eyes. "if I wasn't with Sasuke..."

"You wouldn't know what it feels to find the one you love"

Naruto did a spit-take at Tsunade's words, she would have laughed was it not for the fact that her grandson was practically having a coughing fit that would cause his death. Once he was sure that he wouldn't die from his own saliva, he gave his grandmother a sufficient glare, he only saw the ends of her lip curl upward. "What are you talking about old Baba? Who said anything about love?" Tsunade smiled fondly and pressed the blond to her side.

"Knuckle-head, just because you don't see it, doesn't mean we don't" Naruto stayed silent as Tsunade huffed. "I know happiness hasn't been a forte in our family..." she felt Naruto tense, she continued "I lost Dan, Kono lost his parents, Jiraiya lost Nagato and you lost your parents." She looked up at the sky "But just like the stars, our lives will brighten up even in the darkest hours of the night." Naruto frowned

"Obaa-chan, my family is more important than being with Sasuke, I can't just be with him and let you guys deal with the consequences" he felt a hard impact on the head. "Ah! Itai... Obaa-chan, what the hell?"

"Stupid! Idiot! How are you my son's son?" the woman crossed her arms and huffed. "If we were against you and Sasuke, we would have done something about it a long time ago! Our family has suffered, but what we're blessed with is to be with the ones we love! Why can't you accept that Uchiha will fight to be by your side?" she glared at her grandson. "why won't you just accept-"

"Because I don't want to lose it all like everything else!" there was silence between the two as Naruto looked away with a frown, Tsunade had a shocked expression. "I..." his voice changed to one of solemn "I don't want Sasuke to regret being with someone like me, I don't want to lose someone I care about like I did with mom and dad" Tsunade frowned and finally sighed as she held her grandson once more.

"Your parents loved you and we love you. You won't lose any of us and the Uchiha boy is smart enough to see what's important, now stop your whining and take a fucking risk" her tone turned deadly serious, it scared Naruto somewhat. Tusnade smiled as she felt Naruto tense. "You're Naruto _Uzumaki_. when your Chichi-ue was scared to ask your Okaa-san her hand he didn't whine about it, he took action and took the damn risk. When your Okaa-san was pregnant with you, the doctors told her she couldn't, you know what she did?" there was silence "she showed them wrong and had you."

"Obaa-chan, this really isn't helping me much" the mumbled reply made Tsunade smile.

"Gomen, Naruto" she stroked his blond locks "I must be a horrible guardian to not let my grandson be happy" Naruto made a noise, she smiled "To think that the crying little brat that was my son's own pride and joy would grow up so fast" she hugged him tighter and smile. She then ruffled his head playfully while he laughed "Little knuckle-head!"  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
Light opaque eyes looked back at... Well opaque colored eyes. She was looking at eyes that belonged to the man that called himself her father. She still felt rather nervous at the fact that this man is Neji's uncle.

"Your mother has always been the only woman I have ever loved" he looked down at the cup of coffee in hand and smiled sadly. Neji had spoken with her and asked if she was okay to invite his uncle over. She had accepted. Now they were sitting in the living room, talking about the pink elephant in the room.

"Okaa-san never spoke of the man in her life, she only told me that I had my father's eyes" the man in front of her smiled, she tightened her hold on her hands and looked at the rug.

She heard a sigh, Hiashi only frowned, but she didn't see it. "Yes, both your mother and I had agreed never to talk about one another after the kidnapping"

Hinata looked up, before she spoke, she heard Neji intervene for the first time "Kidnapping?" Hiashi nodded solemnly and sighed once more.

"It seems when you were only four," he looked at Neji and looked back at Hinata as his frown deepened. "You had recently turned three... Your mother and I were going to meet up at the park so that you could see your very first zoo" he gave another sigh "I had told Hyūga elders that I had business in Kaminari and that I didn't need any guards." he gave a bitter laugh as his eyes gave a hint of reminiscence. "To think, I had arrived late only to find out that the associates of Kumoga Company were involved in your kidnapping..."

_He pushed on the acceleration even more as he felt something in his gut quench. He was on his way to the zoo in the village of Kaminari. Hinata had recently turned three and he had not celebrated with his love and daughter. He had kept Honoka and Hinata a secret from the Hyūga clan, knowing that the elders would make it difficult for both._

_Honoka, although seemed to be on the same boat as him of keeping their relationship a secret, he could still see those sad eyes whenever he would say he needed to go back to Hyūga matters._

_He sighed as his eyes wandered back and forth to look for eggplant hair. He had tried calling her already six times and still, there was no answer. Just as he was about to call for a seventh time, his phone rang. Hisashi answered it without hesitation only to be greeted by a deep sinister voice._

_"Mr. Hyūga, I presume" his hold on the phone tightened but he answered coolly thus far._

_"Who is it I am speaking to?" the number was Honoka's, but the person on the other line was not her. Panic began to set inside him as he tried to hear anything else from the other line._

_"Mr. Hyūga, it seems that you were late to come for your daughter's birthday..." everything around him stopped at the mention of his daughter._

_"Whe-Where are they?" the one on the other line chuckled loudly._

_"Now, now, last time I met you, you seemed like a man of little words and very composed of himself"_

_"You tell me where they are!"_

_"Now, now, we don't want any blood shed in our pure town"_

_"Where are they? Who are you?" the chuckle deepened._

_"Just come to Kumoga Corporation alone and we will settle everything." before he could even form a solid plan, he ran to his car and drove to the direction of Kumoga Corporation._

_He had reached the tall building and immediately saw two burly looking men at the front entrance. He got out of the car as he glared at the two men. "Where are they?" he tried to keep his emotions in check as he tried to convince himself that his love and daughter are alright._

_He was led inside and met the sight of Honoka and Hinata. Honoka was sitting in between two men that were keeping a close eye on her, he felt his hands clench as he looked at the scene. Once he was led inside an empty room, Hiashi turned and glared at the man in front of him. "What is it you want?" the man smirked but looked composed as ever as he contemplated on the question_

_"What I want is something that can only bring satisfaction to my company and to the Kumoga Clan" Hiashi tensed._

_"What do you want?" his voice was controlled, it surprised him at how controlled it was. The man gave a wide, sinister smirk._

_"The dead body of the prodigy, Hyūga Neji"_

Neji's eyes widened as the realization dawned on him. "Was that... was that why father distanced me from the main house?" It wasn't something he hadn't seen. Yashamaru had tried to kill Gaara many times before he had been adopted by the Uchiha's, Kiba had been targeted many times because of the Yukaza and Sasuke would have been more than bullied was it not for Itachi's presence. Hiashi only grimaced as he sighed.

"My fault was shouldered by your father, and I apologize." opaque eyes looked at the brunette "Neji, I never meant to hurt you or your family, especially not take your father away."

"Take my father away?" his brows furrowed and finally his breathing increased. "You... you _murdered_ my father?" anger began to boil inside him, Hinata stared with wide eyes. Hiashi began to shake his head solemnly, trying to reach for the brunette's hand, Neji pulled away.

"It's not like that... I hadn't anticipated for your father to sacrifice himself for my slip up" he looked at Neji's eyes, showing concern, guilt. "I talked to your father, I told him that I would talk to the elders and tell them of Honoka and Hinata so that they could hide her" he looked back at Hinata who only stared with her mouth parted, she was trembling. "He refused. He talked to the head of the Kumoga clan impersonating me and made an agreement without my consent" he frowned as he looked at the floor. "My brother sacrificed himself for me and his son. The last thing he told me was that you were the true prodigy and that finally he had free will to do as he pleased" he looked back at both teens. "Neji, please forgive me. After telling Honoka to hide, I understood what it felt to lose someone important and it opened my eyes to see that my brother spoke the truth."

Neji looked at his hands, his throat swelling and his heart pounding enormously as he thought of his father, the _kindness_ his uncle demonstrated after his father's death. He looked at his uncle and then at the girl that is now known as his uncle's daughter, he glared. He saw Hinata's breath hitch in fright as she looked with wide eyes.

"Neji, I know I haven't been..." he looked at Hinata again and frowned, there was a stilled silence. "I wasn't the greatest brother, I never stood up for my brother and I was never there for my daughter or my love." his frown deepened "but I understood and saw how much potential you had. I not only began to see you as my brother's son, but as my own" he looked back at Neji's eyes. "Neji, please, forgive me" his voice was hushed, his composure falling. "if... if you can't forgive me..." he looked back at his daughter "then just care over Hinata. I might not be the father that you needed Hinata but I hope you can forgive me. Neji, please, watch over her"

he breathed out silently and swallowed hard. "I'll watch over her as if she was my own sister" he looked back at Hinata and gave a soft sincere smile. She smiled back apologetically and took hold of his hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Thank you Neji. And please, promise me one more thing"

"Anything"

"Keep Hinata's identity a secret. No one must know she is a Hyūga, an heir to the Hyūga clan"  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
Eyes wandered back and forth, determination set on his eyes. His grip tightened on the handle as he walked through the long hall way.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, what brings you-"

"Save it, where's Uchiha Fugaku?" his eyes held only anger as he stared at the grey haired man. Kakashi seemed to be smiling, his eyes turned upward looking like big 'U's. Naruto wasn't in the mood to be nice today, not when Konohamaru's crying was still clear in his mind.

"Ah, yes, well I would have thought you would want to speak with Sasuke" Kakashi's comment only made Naruto narrow his eyes, there was a still silence, Kakashi's smile seemed to have widen behind his medicinal mask "I'll inform President Uchiha"

He opened the door only to reveal Fugaku Uchiha sitting tensely on his front desk, looking at several forms, no doubt, forms that involved Uchiha Industries and news of his son's own branch. Hatake Kakashi had served this man for well over 20 plus years, and still felt that sense of pure anger come from this man.

"President Uchiha," he saw Fugaku's eyes rise to his, a stare showing nothing but coldness. Scary. He smiled "Uzumaki Naruto is here" if it was possible, his stare became even colder, a cynical smirk made itself known on that face. Sometimes, Kakashi would wonder if this man really cared about anyone, but then he reminded himself that this was his job, no feelings were suppose to distract his job.

"Let him in, I was wondering when he'd show his face in here" the silver haired man only nodded.

Blue eyes traveled briefly at the huge room that was Fugaku's office, he felt small and young inside this room, Sasuke's father's stare didn't help any. He walked close until he reached the very front of Fugaku's desk. The man looked at him with mild hate in those eyes, Naruto only felt worse as he swallowed.

"Why are you here" the venom in that voice made Naruto tense, he breathed out and placed the case on top of Fugaku's desk, rumpling some of the papers there, the Uchiha only sneered.

"I have come to return this." his voice sounded far away, his emotions swam from anger, hurt, exposed. "My cousin shouldn't have asked for help"

"The child came to me, I couldn't turn him down when he was groveling at my feet and sobbing to help that woman" the raw tone of his voice made Naruto's heart pound hard, he clenched his hands, preventing from lashing out.

"My cousin shouldn't have done that, for that I apologize"

"Apologize?" the man gave a scoff "Do you know how much your cousin went through to get me to help?" Naruto tensed, Fugaku seemed to have noticed only to smirk in satisfaction. "I'll be honest," he pushed a paper back and looked directly into Naruto's blue orbs. "I am not pleased to know that my son wants to be with another male," Naruto felt something inside his throat tighten "even more, my son- _last heir_to Uchiha/Koden Industries- is infatuated with a mere low-class commoner!" his eyes burned with fury as he slammed the table with his fist, Naruto swallowed, trying hard in vain to keep calm and stand there with an expressionless stare.

"I am sorry for causing you any trouble regarding my family matters," Fugaku only glared, Naruto narrowed his eyes ache looked at the man in front of him. "however, I am not responsible for Sasuke's feelings or for his preferences."

There was a stilled silence as Fugaku leaned back to his chair and stared at the blond with a mellow expression, his eyes hard, calculating. "I will admit, my methods to keep you away from my son have been... _Unnecessary_. However, I will compromise." Naruto's eyes looked directly at his, blond brows furrowing downwards in suspicion and concern. "I will back off from your family and access you to any money your family needs, in return, you will stay away from my son!"

Naruto glared as anger rushed throughout his body, he swallowed the last patience he had as his blue eyes turned a cold orange-red. "How dare you" he got closer to the desk "My family isn't the type to do someone's bidding just for money! What do you take us for?" Fugaku scoffed and leaned on his chair.

"With the way your cousin groveled at my feet, I would think you'd be appreciative of my proposition. Why not swallow your pride and take the offer, is your pride really more important to you than money?"

"_Swallow my pride_? My apologies President Uchiha" it was filled with mock, Fugaku glared "I never knew pride was measured in money." his eyes glowed as he smirked at the man "Tell me, how much does _your_ pride cost?"

"You arrogant little piece of- Do you know what I can do to you with the power I have?" he laughed as he saw Naruto narrow his eyes. "One way or another, my son will come to his senses. I'll make sure of that" it was a promise, it made Naruto's chest quench. He smiled at the challenge

"In the meantime, however, he and I will still be together" his voice was strong, even though he didn't feel it himself, he sighed. "I promised Sasuke that I wouldn't end our relationship with you as the reason," Fugaku scoffed, Naruto swallowed and continued. "and I don't plan on backing out on my promises" he stare was hard, Fugaku glared. "What we have between the two of us is just that, _between Sasuke and I_. You can't buy me or my family with money, and I can assure you that you most certainly can't buy your son's love with money either. Sasuke now knows that." he smiled as he thought of Sasuke, something inside of him expanding. He looked directly at the man's glaring eyes and glared himself, his voice turned a low, threatening tone "Stay away from my family, if you don't, we will not hesitate to retaliate back!"

With that, the blond left. He felt anger _ooze_ out from his pores alone, the need to grab the cocky blond and something, anything to make him disappear and make his son forget about him. He breathed out as he reassured himself that he had gone through this once, he could certainly go through it twice.

The door opened once more, Kakashi letting himself in. Fugaku glared as he thought of that blond with his son. Kakashi only stared at him with a raised brow, the Uchiha smirked.

"The boy is either more stubborn or just plain stupid than the first blond I had to deal with" Kakashi only stared at the man who only smirked wider, his eyes glinting with satisfaction. Oh, yes, he would win at the end. He won the last time he played this game, he was not going to lose.  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The front door opened before he could even knock. It was a good thing too, if not, he would have hit the blonde's forehead. His eyes were unfocused and glassy, he frowned at the blonde's state. Before he could even open his mouth, the blond walked passed him as if in a trance and walked away. His frowned deepened as he watched Naruto walked away, his heart clenched painfully and all he could think of was to see the blonde smile.

Fugaku's words echoed in his mind as he walked aimlessly out of the house. Was he really that unwanted by the Uchiha family?

Well, Sasuke obviously was obsessed with him, no matter the countless of times they argued. Itachi seemed to favor him as well. Their mother... he hoped she wasn't as frightening as the three Uchiha males...

"I've told you not to make faces like that." he was startled, but tried not to show it. It seemed he did with the amusement demonstrating in Gaara's eyes.

He frowned.

"Come." before he could even make a face, Gaara had stood up. He tried hard not to pout as he watched Gaara walk away.

"_Maa_, don't command me like some dog" he grumbled it under his breath as he too stood and followed close behind.

He didn't see the smirk or the small glint that formed on Gaara's face.

"Nee, I don't think I can eat this much..." the ends of the redhead's lip curved upwards, it made Naruto's sentence dissipate and his heartbeat slow down.

"At a time like this, it seems plausible to eat this. Someone once told me that when one feels down, chocolate revives you" Gaara pushed the plate closer to Naruto's direction. A large chuck of chocolate cake was set in front of him, the frosting was also chocolate. Naruto looked at Gaara and then at the plate, his mouth watering at the sight.

"Do you eat sweets when you feel down?" again, that small ghost of a smile appeared, it made Naruto's heart do unexplainable things, he pushed the feeling down.

"Eat" Before Naruto could protest, Gaara handed him a fork, he took a small piece as well and ate as if to answer the blonde's question. Naruto smiled and began to eat.

They ate piece by piece, Naruto's heart would skip as he saw the small curves of Gaara's lip. Gaara would try and make the blond pout by taking a piece of Naruto's half. He wasn't much for sweets, but seeing that smile again was worth it.

Once they finished one slice, Gaara served him a second slice. Naruto's eyes widened but he ate it with content. He watched with amusement as those eyes brightened up again. He was content to see him smile like that.

"Finished?" the second slice already gone, Naruto was still chewing when he asked the question. He noticed some frosting at the end of the blonde's lip. He saw Naruto's eyes widen comically, he huffed an air of amusement and wiped away the frosting with his thumb.

Naruto stayed still as he felt Gaara's soft brush along the side of his lip. He swallowed the hard lump in his throat and only stared at Gaara. He could feel his cheeks begin to warm and his heart begin to beat erratically. "Uh..." it seemed his speech dwindled to a limited amount "Th-thanks Gaara" he looked away, not wanting Gaara to see his reddened face. He cursed himself for looking so... _embarrassed_.

"We should be on our way"

"Our way to what?" the words escaped his mouth before he even thought it, Gaara's smirk only widened as the glint grew.

The weather consisted of _layers_ and _layers_ of clothing. Boots were a necessity to travel through the thick snow, along with scarves, gloves and hats. All the accessories Gaara seemed to avoid since he had been a child. Gaara _despised_ the cold weather, especially the snow. It made him unable to feel anything if he stayed outside too long and his body always seemed to shut down too soon for him to really enjoy himself outside. He watched from outside as everyone else enjoyed themselves. His lip curving as he saw Naruto and Sasuke together, his chest tightening again.

Sasuke watched with pure delight as the blond fell to the snow once more. He would have thought snowboarding would be easier for the blond since he always saw him skate around with that _thing_he so called a board, however, he presented his blonde with ski's just for laughs.

"Hn. Dobe, could you be any more useless?" the taunting in his voice could be detected, Naruto glared and scowled.

"Well _suh-rre,_Teme. Not everyone is Sasuke-I'm-good-at-every-sport-ever-invented-Uchiha" Sasuke glared and then smirked as he extended his hand. Naruto tried to suppress the smile that wanted to come out. He took it and got up from the snow. "What's the point of this, can't I just learn how to snowboard like Kiba?"

Sasuke crossed his arms and looked away with a small frown. "Tch, Dobe, Kiba can't teach anyone if his life depended on it. Besides, I'm as good of a teacher than anyone else out here" Naruto looked at the Uchiha with a raised brow, a smile slightly visible on his face.

"Tch, Teme, hurry and help me" his smile was seen by Sasuke.

A gasp was emitted as the sight before her made her heart leap to her throat. His presence alone was what made everything around him shine and even more cool. "It's Sasuke-kun!" her surprised tone hid her excitement very well. She tried not to blush as she saw Suigetsu eye her with a raised brow.

"Seems Sasuke is busy" Juugo's calm response made Karin turn and look at Sasuke closer. He saw a ruff of blond hair only for her jaw to clench and glare at the direction.

"_What_ is _that_doing here? He's too poor to be here!" her glare turned up a notch as she saw Naruto's shoulder brush up against her love.

"Haha, guess you need a blond wig and a flatter chest for Sasuke to look your way, huh Karin?" the redhead turned to look at the grinning bleached haired teen and only punched him on the chest and walked away.  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
Hands traveled from the smooth wood to the small trinkets that were placed around the furniture. "_Oh-ho_, what is _this_?" a small twinkle caught his eye, he picked up the necklace and inspected it as it twirled around his hand. The necklace was snatched out of his hands before he could even blink.

"Don't touch it" Kiba looked at Sasuke with a raised brow, the other two in the room turned and looked at the Uchiha who was looking away and holding the necklace close to him.

"And dare I say cousin, who is the necklace for?" Neji smirked knowingly as a glint formed in his eyes. He saw Sasuke's pale cheeks tint slightly with pink as he looked away.

"What's that? Do I hear the name _"Naruto" _in the air?" Kiba's remark made Neji smirk even more as Sasuke glared.

"And you'll be able to give him the necklace?" Gaara finally spoke from the book he was reading, his expression blank. Sasuke raised a brow in question.

"What are you insinuating Sabaku?" Gaara smirked.

"Hm. I get where Gaara's coming from. Your personality isn't socially inept when it comes to demonstrating your... emotions" Sasuke glared. Kiba laughed and snatched the necklace from Sasuke's fingers.

"Don't you think it's too girly for Whiskers?" Kiba's fingers traced over the light blue colored gem. "Whiskers might take it the wrong way and kick your ass... Again" the wide grin only made Sasuke's glare even more intense.

Neji smirked, Kiba's grin still stayed even when Sasuke snatched the necklace back with a "Give it back" Gaara only went back to his book as he pushed away the tightening feeling in his chest.  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
As his fingers pushed down on the string, the other hand that held the bow moved along with the notes he had memorized. His heart eased as he heard Shukaku weep, the melody and the sound made him even more relaxed.

He listened as the song continued. He always enjoyed hearing Gaara play his violin. He stayed seated as Gaara ended his song. "That was great" the words escaped before he could even help it, Gaara looked at him with a raised brow.

"Where is my bouquet of flowers" Naruto swallowed as he saw the curve on Gaara's lip.

"I was going to help but you wouldn't let me" the redhead smirked and placed the violin on the chair beside him.

"Hn. Do something for me instead"

"What is it?"

The setting was all white, it almost made him dizzy. The chill weather made his skin prickle and his boot covered feet cold. The only thing that was warm was his hands, holding two cups of hot chocolate. He made his way down the dock only to stop as he saw the figure standing before him. He tilted his head to the side as he saw the figure shiver slightly.

"What the hell's taking Sabaku so long? Fucking anti-social redhead, if he was going to keep me here this long, he should of told me"

"Teme, why are you talking to yourself?"

Sasuke's eyes widened once he heard his blonde's voice, he felt his heart quicken, however, he remained stoic. He turned and scowled at the blond "Dobe, what are you doing here?" he saw Naruto narrow his eyes and huffed.

"Teme! Do you have to have a stick up your ass all the time?" the blond walked toward Sasuke and shoved the foam cup to the Uchiha's face. "Here, it's cold out here" Sasuke glared but took the cup none the less.

Both drank from their chocolate in silence. The taller of the two eyed his blond from time to time only to see said blond shiver every once in a while. He felt himself smile unconsciously and remove his navy blue coat.

He tensed once he felt something heavy being placed on his shoulders. He felt those hands stay on his shoulders, warmth traveling to his body. His heart began to pound as he felt Sasuke's breath on his cheek.

"Since you still don't have your gloves, put your hands inside the pockets." Naruto did as he was told, Sasuke smirked. "Close your eyes" He felt his blond about to speak, he only squeezed at his blonde's shoulders "Close your damn eyes, I'm not going to do anything... much" Once Sasuke was sure his blond had his eyes closed, he reached for his pants pocket and took out the necklace. He smiled as he looked at it. He was about to place it around his blonde's neck just when he felt a slightly cold hand grab his own.

"Teme, what are you doing?" Sasuke growled out at his chance being ruined.

"Dobe! Didn't I tell you to keep your eyes closed?" tan hands began to travel toward the necklace, feeling around it and finally taking the necklace from pale hands.

"What is this? A necklace?" Naruto began to chuckle as he placed the necklace close to his face. "The hell-? Isn't this a little too over the top for you?" the chain was the color of a dark silver with a clear blue gem between two small silver spheres. The gem was what caught Naruto's attention. "What is it?"

"Can't you see what it is? Don't tell me, other than being a Dobe, you're also blind" Naruto glared, Sasuke scoffed in amusement and smiled lightly. "It's for you" his whispered statement hit Naruto's neck, his blond shivered. He let go of his blond and stood beside him as he took back the necklace. "This is a black opal gemstone, the most valuable and one of a kind" he smiled as he looked at his blonde's widened eyes. "I figured out opal was your birthstone and this gemstone is to give good luck to those who wear it and protect them along with the ones that love them"

Naruto's heart pounded as the words sunk in. He felt something form on his throat and he was scared of it. He looked at the necklace and then at Sasuke's eyes, the emotion demonstrated something Naruto dare not name. "Sasuke..."

He placed the necklace around his blonde's neck. "You better not take it off, got it? I don't want you losing this, guard this with your life, understood?" he saw Naruto look at him and give a slight smile.

"Sasuke..."

"Understood?" Naruto sighed and nodded his head. He didn't miss the soft smile that appeared on Sasuke's face, somehow, it made his heart feel a little lighter.  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
"Did Sasuke-sama really get that for you?" he sighed and put it inside Hinata's jewelry box. Neji had come with Hinata by his side. He had said something about needing company for both him and Naruto, he didn't question it much since Lee had come as well.

"WAH! THE POWER OF BLOSSOMING LOVE THAT COMES LIKE FRESH MULTI-COLORED PETALS OF SPRING!" Hinata giggled as Naruto gave back her box. Naruto sighed and rubbed his neck in distress.

"It isn't like spring or love" all three began to walk out of Hinata's room and to the corridor that led to the lobby of the hotel that every Koden student was reserving. Hinata and Lee frowned as Naruto groaned. "I don't... Guys, do you know how much..." Hinata smiled and took hold of Naruto's shoulders.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-sama is... He is trying to show you his fe-feeling in his own way. It might be... Don't worry to much about it" Naruto gave a slightly smile and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess" Hinata nodded and all three continued to walk to the lobby. Hinata stopped once she saw brown hair. He was smirking that smirk that made her cheeks flush with red. He was talking to some girl, their distance; almost none. He held her by the waist and led the girl outside, snowboard in hand. Her heart sank but breathed out with determination.

"Let's go outside and keep our minds busy, née?"

The two watched with anger in their eyes, they shook their heads as they breathed out in fury. "How is it possible for that _thing _to receive such gifts from my Sasuke?"

"Not only him, that girl is by Neji-san's side like some leech." they both glared.

"We have to find that necklace" the dark haired girl looked a the redhead and raised a brow. Karin rolled her eyes and huffed "Kin, if we take the necklace away, then my Sasuke will get mad at the thing and they'll break up. _Ha-llo_" both smiled deviously and began to form a plan.  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
"Anou, Sumimasen. I'm sorry to bother you, but my room card doesn't seem to be working" Karin had stopped one of the woman that worked for room service. She handed the woman her room card only for the woman to walk to the door that belong to Naruto's female friend. She slid the card into the slot only for a red light to go off. The woman inspected the card only to make a noise of comprehension.

"Here is your problem, the room card seems to be scratched. Here" she took out her universal room card and opened the door for Karin. "just go down to front desk and tell them about you scratched room card" Karin smiled and bowed slightly.

"Hai, Doūmo arigatou gozaimasu" she stood by the door until she saw that the woman was out of sight. "Kin, get over here" finally, Kin's head popped out of her hiding place and walked rapidly to Karin's side. They both closed the door and looked in. "Where in the world would it be?" the two began to look around the room, picking up belongings and even looking under the bed.

"Karin! I found it!" Karin ran next to Kin who was now holding a beautiful handmade necklace. There was a gem in the center.

"Oh my god! He has a _black opal gem_? Does that thing want to die? How could Sasuke-kun buy that thing something this beautiful?" she clutched the necklace closer to her chest and held to it tight. "That faggot is _so_ going to pay for this!"  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
Going through the snow in a snowboard was so much easier than being in skis. Hinata, however, thought otherwise. Lee seemed to be excelling in both skis and snowboards, so he merely chose whichever he felt like. There were now on top of a small mountain, looking at the steepness, students wandering back and forth down below.

"So, who's going first?" blue eyes searched at scared light purple and challenging onyx. He smiled once he saw Lee's sparkling white teeth. "How about it bushy-brows? You or me?" his smile widened when he saw Lee pump his hand.

"I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE NARUTO-KUN!" to prove it, he walked further to the edge and launched himself downward. Naruto whistled as he saw Lee ski down and avoid the people that passed by.

"Bushy-brows knows how to move in the snow" he turned to the shy girl and smiled. "You ready Hinata-chan?" he saw the girl look down and swallow audibly. She shook her head and looked at the blonde with fear in her eyes.

"I don't think I'll be able to go down" Naruto smiled in understanding.

"Okay, well I'll go down, you can go back from the lobby and we can just met up" she nodded as she watched Naruto mimic Lee and go down the slope. She was about to turn only to feel someone bump into her, making her loose her footing and fall.

"Naruto-kun!" she closed her eyes as fear began to overwhelm her. She felt scared and all she could heard were her screams as she felt her stomach go up her throat.

"Hinata!" she opened her eyes but she couldn't see him. She was going too fast and she had no way of stopping. She only had the skis but not the two poles to help her maneuver herself.

"Neji-dono! Help! Please!"

He tried to think fast as he saw the blur pass by. He could feel himself move, Hinata being the only one on his mind. Everything moved too slow, he was moving to slow to reach her. He caught up to her only to launch himself toward her. They stumbled through the snow and finally came to a stop. He was on top of her but quickly went by her side and held her into his arms.

"Hinata, are you hurt?" she had her eyes shut tightly, too frightened to look. Her body was tense and he was sure that her heart beat was probably beating rapidly. His eyes roamed all over her to see of she was injured or not. "Hinata? Open your eyes! Are you hurt?"

Black eyelashes began to flutter open, he felt himself breathe out a sigh if relief. His adrenaline finally faltering down. She was okay, thank Kami.

"Are you hurt?" his question came out low and breathy, she smiled lightly making his heart feel light. She shook her head while he held her tighter. He lowered his head to her neck and breathed out in relief as a smile settled on his lip.

A moment passed before he felt arms wrap around him and her soft voice filling his eardrums "Arigatou Kiba-kun" his heart felt light as the smile widened. The worry was so worth it.  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
"I told you not to push yourself too much" there was silence as he listened to the other person on the line. "I'm president for the moment, however, people still expect your return. The only reason Koden had been expanding was because of you." he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

The air in the room felt intense, the other person on the line wasn't making things any better.

"I don't understand why you didn't call me sooner. When were you planning on telling me?" he sighed as he looked at his desk with a deep frown. "I'll fly out to there as soon as I can" again, the person on the other line spoke, he sighed in frustration "Of course I'll bring Sasuke an Itachi. I'll see you soon brother"

He looked up only to be met with his secretary, he looked at him with calm eyes, had heard the conversation perfectly. "He's alright?" Kakashi had practically grown up with him, they had a close bond.

"Find out where Sasuke and Itachi are and bring them to me, we'll have to fly out and see him as soon as possible" Kakashi bowed and left the room. He began to recall the conversation only for a smirk to form on his face. This seemed to turn out better than he had originally planned.  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
The blonde looked at his friend with worry in his eyes, she only smiled lightly, her eyes showing affection. They were not on their way to her room to get Hinata some new clothing. "Hinata-chan, I am really sorry about when happened-"

The girl shook her head with a smile. "Iie, it's okay Naruto, really. I'm fine" they both reached her door. Naruto waited as Hinata got out her room card and open the door. Both gasped with widened eyes as they looked inside the room.

The room itself looked as if a small tornado formed and threw all the belongings all over the place. Nothing seemed to have been missing, but they weren't too sure.

Hinata was first to walk in as her eyes wandered back and forth. "Wha-" her sentence faltered as she saw her belongings. Who would have done such a thing? Her eyes immediately traveled to her jewelry box, she to it as did Naruto.

"Tell me it's in there" it was a plea, Hinata only bit her bottom lip as her eyes wandered inside her box, fingers touching and placing the things aside.

His heart was pounding with panic. It should be inside, it had to be! It was the only reason to why he didn't want to wear it while snowboarding, and now, he had lost it. Fucking unfair! He scrambled to look around the room, Sasuke's word's clear in his mind.

"_I don't want you losing this, guard this with your life, Understood?"_

"Shit"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

He walked leisurely toward his room, he could hear gasps from two girls and could faintly see the orange color that is Juugo's hair. He heard Suigetsu laugh and then a punch being landed as Karin huffed and walked his way, along with Kin.

"Sasuke" her voice was strong even if her cheeks were tinted in pink. The redhead always tried to hide her appeal towards him, however, he always saw her sneaking around his house and try to find his bedroom window.

"Karin Shutsu-ki" he acknowledged her with a nod, he did the same to Kin. Both blushed even more, it only made him grimace in slight disgust.

"Sasuke, I've heard word of Naruto losing some kind of necklace." he tensed, not seeing Karin and Kin's smile.

"What?" _the idiot had lost it after just one night? Was he fucking serious?_

"Oh, yeah. Naruto and his friends are walking around the lobby asking if they've seen it. You should really talk to him about it." before she even finished the sentence, Sasuke pushed his way from them and walked to a new destination. Not once did he catch the gleeful smiles coming from Kin and Karin.

He walked as anger began to seep inside him. He had given Naruto that necklace as a sort of symbol. He wanted to show the blond his feelings in a way he knew how, by giving him the Black Gem. The Black Gem was said to be the most valuable, but that wasn't the reason to why he got it for Naruto. He got it for his blond because he had liked the way the gem glistened, it was almost the color of his eyes. The gem- opal- itself, represented love for whoever wore it.

He reached his blonde's room only to see that it was open, the sound of someone rummaging through suitcases and other things could be identified. Sasuke could hear the muttered "Please be here" it only angered him the more. He glared and slammed the door closed, making his blond jump and stare at him with wide eyes.

"Sasuke!"

"One word, Where is it?" his glare did not falter, even with Naruto's wide lagoon blue eyes.

"I... you see-"

"_Where_ is it?" he saw Naruto flinch, he felt that anger increase, he just wanted a damn answer!

"I... I lost it..." Naruto was looking down, _ashamed_ for letting Sasuke down. Before he could get another word out, he felt a strong hold on his collar. He heard Sasuke's growl as he looked into angered red orbs.

"YOU _LOST_ IT? Are you that fucking dense that you lose something like that in a matter of _HOURS?_" He could feel Sasuke's grip tightened, it started to hurt. "Do you know how much that..." his voice turned low, _hurt_. "I gave you that necklace to show you something I can't do with mere words! Do you really not see how much of a struggle it is for me to show you these-these feelings?" Naruto was about to speak, seeing how much anger and hurt Sasuke was demonstrating in his eyes alone. "Am I that undeserving to you? Am I so worthless that you can throw away how I feel for you the same way you've _lost_ every fucking present I've given you? _IS THAT HOW MUCH I'M FUCKING WORTH TO YOU?_"

His mouth wouldn't move, he couldn't talk. He wanted to say that it wasn't true, that he _did_ mean something to him, but his mouth just _would not open_. He felt the grip around him tighten before being thrown to the floor. He looked up only to see that Sasuke was now walking away. He looked down at the floor and punched it in frustration.

He stayed on the floor for what seemed eternity to him, Sasuke's words rang through his mind as he stayed there. He punched the floor once more before getting up and going to the lobby.

Not two steps before entering the lobby that he was stopped by his two least favorite people in the school. He saw the redhead smirk at him smugly, he only glared. He didn't have time for them. He was about to push them away when he heard Karin coo at him mockingly. "Ooh, is Naruto-kun upset?" he heard Kin make sad noises along with Karin. "Did Sasuke finally get mad and break up with you?"

Naruto stopped, because, how the hell did she know Sasuke was mad at him? He turned slowly as he glared at both girls with orange-red eyes. "The fuck did you do to my necklace?" he walked closer to both girls, his face almost inches away from Karin's smug face.

"Why, whatever do you mean? _I_ would never do anything to my dear poor Sasuke-kun" Naruto growled as his glare turned even more fierce. "But you... What makes _you_ think you're worthy of being with _my_ Sasuke?"

"Where. Is. My. Necklace!" her smirk only widened.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

He glared at anyone to meet his path. Naruto... why couldn't the idiot ever understand and... _Why_ couldn't he keep things safe? Was being in a relationship really this... this _frustrating? _He sighed and ruffled his hair as he made his way to the cabin where the rest of the F4 were.

"Sasuke" He halted from his step and turned around. He saw Kakashi smiling at him, his eyes curving in a perfect 'U' as he looked at him. He glared, knowing very well that when Kakashi was around, his father was always behind something.

"Whatever it is, _No_" Kakashi tilted his head slightly.

"Now Sasuke, you don't even know what I was about to say" Sasuke glared.

"You're taking me to see my father"

"Ah" a finger was raised as he came closer. "that's where you're wrong, Sasuke. You see, before, you had a choice to come with us" before Sasuke even knew it, Kakashi was behind him and had a hold of him. He tried to struggle, but the silver haired man was stronger. "this time, there is no choice." a car came out of nowhere as Kakashi shoved Sasuke inside, hitting one of the bodyguards hired by his father. He was about to get out when Kakashi entered and smiled at Sasuke. "It's your father's orders. Now, let's go" Sasuke struggled still, Kakashi sighed only to pinch at one of his nerves before he fell asleep.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"_You're necklace, it seems, is down the deeper part of the mountains. We thought it would be a good idea for you to go search like the mongrel you are" Naruto growled and took hold of her arm._

"_You bitch! I swear to Kami you snobby princess, when I find my necklace, you're going to pay" Karin smirked arrogantly and pulled away._

"_That's _if_ you find it"_

He was now walking in the snow, the _snow_ that was getting heavier and heavier as the minutes passed by. He wasn't going to back down though, he was Naruto Uzumaki and he needed that necklace back. He needed Sasuke to understand how much he really meant to him.

"Kitsune, long time no see..." even without the weather, he would have frozen up at the spot at the familiar voice that was-

"Juugo" he turned and was met with a cynical grin

"My, Kitsune, you look tempting with your cheeks flushed like that" Juugo licked his lips as Naruto began to slowly walk back.

"Wha-What are you doing here?" he stuttered at first, but then it came out in anger. Juugo came closer. "Where is my necklace?" Juugo began to laugh, his eyes gleaming with death.

"Necklace? There is no necklace here..." Naruto swallowed as he remembered Karin's last words.

"_That's _if_ you find it"_

That bitch was _really_ going to pay for this.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Are you sure you're alright?" she smiled as he tried hard not to touch her, she smiled lightly as she felt her heart pound, a blush beginning to form.

"Yes, Lee-kun, please stop worrying"

"WHY, MY BLOSSIMING FLOWER, I WILL **NEVER** STOP WORRYING FOR YOU!" she smiled then laughed once people began to look at the green clothed teen strangely. She placed her hand on his shoulder, making his eyes sparkle with joy.

"Come, let us meet up with your friend"

"YES SAKURA-SAN!" she smiled again. She had been surprised to find the teen at the ski resort with the rest of Koden but she paid no mind. Later on, she had been harassed by guys from other schools that were also at the resort only for Lee to come and save her. He was her knight and shining armor as he came and led her away from the guys.

She felt herself fall for him almost instantly. Now, hours later, they were both walking back inside the Inn to warm themselves up.

"I can't believe the nerve of that-that _thing_! He... he fucking _touched_ me!"

"_Touch_ you? He wanted to _kill_ you!_"_

Sakura turned and saw her two former 'friends' sitting on a couch, Karin was holding some type of necklace in her hand, twirling it back and forth in her fingers. The pink haired girl narrowed her eyes as she walked a little closer, Lee following close behind.

"My beautiful cherry blossom-"

"Shh, hold on" Lee kept quiet as Sakura listened.

"Tch. The low-life gets what he deserves. Now, without this" she twirled the necklace even more as she smiled in satisfaction "He'll be stranded in that field of snow where no one can find him."

"You BITCH!" Sakura growled as she walked to Karin and slapped the redhead across the face. Her hit must have been strong for Karin fell from the arm of the couch she was sitting. Sakura took the necklace from the floor and glared at both Karin and Kin. "I'm coming back and next time, I will not hold back." she grabbed Lee from the arm and both walked to where the F4 would be only to see Gaara Sabaku walking their way.

"We've got to tell Gaara about this"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

A noise was waking him up, something loud and irritating. He scrunched up his face as the sound got louder to his ears. He stirred and opened his eyes slowly. He was confused as to why he was in a car, squished together with a bodyguard and Kakashi. The noise went off again.

"Move over, I need to get my phone" his voice was slightly deeper since he just woke up, he glared at the silver haired man next to him, promising unfortunate things for putting him to sleep like that just to take him away. He took out his phone only to see that the call was from Gaara.

"I'm kind of bu-" he stayed silent as he heard Gaara's voice. He tensed as he heard some worry in his tone.

"_Karin sent Naruto to the deeper mountains. He went to look for the necklace, the weather is getting worse and Naruto is out there, you've got to help him"_

He swallowed as he hung up on Gaara, his mind running so many thoughts. "Stop the car" no one responded, he clenched his jaw now knowing that Naruto was in trouble. "I said, stop the car." he glared at the silver haired man, Kakashi seemed to smile. _"I_ said _stop the fucking car"_

Kakashi sighed and moved forward from his seat. "Stop the car, Sasuke is in a need of an emergency" the driver stopped, Sasuke got out and ran to the building that was right in front of him. He ran to the building and scanned the area for the bathroom. "One of these days you won't have your way" Sasuke turned and saw Kakashi standing right in front of him.

"Hn. Will you help me or not?" Kakashi smiled behind that mask of his.

"Don't I always?"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Get the fuck off of me!"a wet tongue licked at his cold whiskered cheek. He wiggled his way from Juugo's strong grasp only to feel snow stick to his head. He positioned himself so that his knees would push Juugo away, he succeeded. He began to run as fast as the snow and his legs would let him. Juugo had been behind him, but somehow, he had given up and turned back. Naruto didn't want to take any chances and had settled inside a small cave.

The air was getting colder and the snow even heavier. There was no point for him to find the necklace any longer, now that he knew that Karin had set him up. He ruffled his hair to get the snow out of his hair.

"That redheaded harpy, I should have known it was a step up." he looked at his phone only to see that the battery was already dead. He groaned and placed his face on the palm of his hands. What was he suppose to do now? The weather didn't seem to be getting any better and he was already too far from the Inn... he sighed and banged his head on one of the walls in the cave. "All of this because I lost the necklace."

"_YOU LOST IT?" _Sasuke's voice rang through his mind, he frowned and closed his eyes.

"Yes" Naruto answered to no one in particular but Sasuke's voice.

"_Are you that fucking dense that you lose something like that in a matter of HOURS?"_

He frowned. "Teme, it's not my fault that your stupid fan-girls still obsess over you"

"_I gave you that necklace to show you something I can't do with mere words! Do you really not see how much of a struggle it is for me to show you these-these feelings?"_

He sighed again as he heard Sasuke's hurt voice in his mind. "I do see it"

"_Am I that undeserving to you? Am I so worthless that you can throw away how I feel for you the same way you've lost every fucking present I've given you? IS THAT HOW MUCH I'M FUCKING WORTH TO YOU?_"

He frowned. "It's not that... I just don't want to lose you... just like I thought I lost the necklace. Sasuke, I can't... I don't want to go through that..." he hit his head on the wall again. "I'm going fucking insane" he almost groaned as he looked out the cave once more, the snow accumulating.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke, don't yell" he looked down at the floor and pushed his legs closer to his chest.

He walked as much as his legs could take him. He was already running out of breath and he was feeling cold. The only reason to why he was still going was because of Naruto. "Naruto!" he yelled but got no response. Why couldn't he find his blond? "Naruto, where are you?"

Naruto's eyes widened once he realized that the voice was not the one in his head, but belonged to the real Sasuke. He stood and walked out to the snow "Sasuke?" He heard him... right?

"Naruto..." he fell to the floor, his voice too hoarse for anyone to hear him. He couldn't feel anything, he wouldn't be too surprised if he had gone into hypothermia with all this snow. He just wanted to close his eyes... close...

"Sasuke! Oh Kami, Sauke!"

Close his eyes and everything would be fine...

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Light green eyes glared at his reflection. All he felt was anger, pure _malicious_ anger as he stared at his reflection. Naruto was out there, cold and alone, and all he could do was stand there and look at the window. What the hell kind of help was he?

"Naruto-kun will be alright, right Neji-dono?" there was a sigh, he could only clench his hand.

"Yes, It's Naruto after all" His eyes wandered as the snow grew even more. He could feel something inside him tighten around his throat. He needed to be out there, he needed to rescue him! He clenched his teeth and went to get a hold of his maroon colored jacket. "Where do you think you're going?" He turned and looked at Neji's concerned expression, he looked back at the door.

"I need to go find him"

"And what good will that do when the snow is this thick?" Neji got up to get a hold of his arm, Gaara shook himself off from the brunette's hold.

"He's out there! I can't leave him out there!" Something in Neji's eyes changed. There was a moment of stilled silence as Neji's stare turned into a glare. He glared at Gaara for a good two seconds before turning around and walking away.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The orange and yellow color of the flames were small, the fire wasn't big enough and the heat was very little. He sighed and moved the limp body next to him even closer to the little heat the fire emitted. He took off his jacket to give the other as much warmth as he could get. He blew on the fire to make it grow just a little more, it was a start in the very least.

He had found some tree branches inside the cave he was reserving himself in and had set them up to make a fire- only to remember that he couldn't make a fire himself since he never went to the boy-scouts that Shikamaru and Choji went to when they were little. He then began to search for anything that would help him make a fire. Thankfully- or not, however one saw it- he had taken away Shikamaru's matches so that he wouldn't smoke in front of him. He would have to pay Shikamaru back one way or another after this event

He heard the other stir which made his heart jump. Naruto made his way close to the Uchiha as he saw long lashes begin to flutter open and a groan emit in a low and soft rumble. "Sasuke?" hazy ebony orbs looked back at him, it only made Naruto's heart tighten. "Shit, Sasuke, can you hear me? Speak Sasuke" Sasuke blinked a couple of times and made a humming noise as his hand searched for his slightly warm tan hand. Fingers threaded with his, he felt something in his throat swell. "Damn it Sasuke, say something!"

"Hmm... Naruto..." the blond breathed out a sigh of relief as he heard Sasuke's hoarse voice, granted, It wasn't all that reassuring, however, it made Naruto aware that Sasuke was conscious. His hand was being pressed against cold skin, it only made Naruto frown. "I came to rescue you" if he could, he would laugh, but seeing Sasuke's pale skin and shivering body, Naruto could only feel his heart weigh even more.

"Stupid! You come here in just a jacket with the snow going down like it'll be the next ice age and you wanted to fucking _rescue_ me? The hell you think you are, Superman?" he heard Sasuke chuckle, _actually_ _chuckle_ and pull his tan hand to his cold lips, a chill running down his spine as he felt Sasuke's breath on his skin.

"I'd prefer Batman" Naruto scoffed and looked away as he felt Sasuke's smile on his skin. Sasuke tried to sit up, groaning in the process. "Where are we?" dark orbs looked back and forth, Naruto grabbed his coat and wrapped it around the Uchiha. "Baka, don't mind me, you're cold too" Naruto frowned

"Yeah, well, you were about to die out there because of me" Naruto's tone lowered to a guilty tone, his eyes lowering, not wanting to meet Sasuke's. The blond sighed and shivered "I didn't lose it, you know. That _admirer_ of yours stole it from Hinata's room." Sasuke coughed and placed himself to the wall.

"That's why I told you to not take it off!" even with his voice hoarse, the blond could still hear the anger and hurt in Sasuke's voice. Sasuke was glaring at him, he narrowed his eyes, because, what the hell did it have to take for Sasuke to be pleased?

"Ass-hole! What makes you think I wouldn't have lost it that way too?" both began to inch closer and closer, glaring at one another. Sasuke's lip began to curl in to a smirk, it only confused the blond "What'cha going to do, huh Teme?" Sasuke's smirk widened.

Before he knew it, he felt a hand wrap around the back of his neck and lips crash too fast to his. It was a hard press of mouth against mouth and it hurt like hell but all Naruto could feel was Sasuke pressed against him. His mind was blank but all he knew was just to _feel_.

A wet tongue pressed against his own lips, pushing for entrance. Shyly, he opened his mouth and felt that tongue travel and entangle with his own wavering muscle. He felt something warm begin to pool inside his stomach, his hands grabbing Sasuke's arms to pull him closer, to feel more, he _needed_ more. Sasuke's cold hands began to travel from underneath his shirt, making it feel warm against his skin.

"Naruto..." the breathy sound hit his lips, lust and need evident in his voice, it only made Naruto shiver. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and embraced him. "I thought... I thought something happened to you" Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around Sasuke.

"Tch, Teme, who do you think you're talking to here?" Sasuke would roll his eyes but the smile that was coming forth was not letting him do that. He huffed in amusement as he felt himself feel light, the need to have Naruto closer only increased.

"I want to be with you"

"Hopefully somewhere warm, my ass is freezing right now" Sasuke chuckled.

"Of course Usuratonkachi" he looked into Naruto's lagoon blue eyes and had the need to kiss him once more, to feel that _sensation_ when it came to Naruto. "To tell the truth, I've been wanting to eat some of your grandmother's fried pickles. It's tasty and I miss eating poor people food."

Naruto narrowed his eyes "Teme, only you can make a fucking compliment sound like a damn insult" Sasuke again chuckled and pressed his mouth against Naruto's. The Uchiha felt his blond push himself closer only to smirk and pull away as he pressed their foreheads together. He was glad to be know his blond was okay.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The rays of the sun were finally gleaming through the curtains that led to their room. Gaara had not slept the whole night, too worried to even sleep. He saw Hinata and Kiba sleep right across from him on the couch, Lee and Sakura were sleeping by the bed, Neji had not come back from his fit hours ago. He closed his eyes and breathed out in frustration. He heard the door open and looked up almost immediately, he was about to call out Naruto's name only to be met with light violet eyes. He stood still just a distance away from the door, his expression blank, just like the brunette in front of him.

"Any word of Sasuke or Naruto?"

"No" Neji's gaze lingered for a few more seconds before he made his way to one of the empty couches. "Neji-"

"Why did you let Kiba sleep next to Hinata?" the anger in Neji's eyes confused him for a moment before placing his stoic mask back on.

"You never cared before who Inuzuka slept next to" stated the redhead, Neji glared, it only made Gaara raise a brow. "Don't tell me you're-"

"Finish that sentence and I swear to Kami you'll be sorry" Neji growled out with venom in his voice. "You've never cared of my love life before, what importance is it to you anyway?" Gaara was about to speak only to open his mouth and hear the door open once more. Both Neji and Gaara turned only to see Sasuke and Naruto walk in, disheveled and tired.

"Naruto..." at just the sound of the blonde's name, Hinata's eyes shot up and stood, making Kiba wake up as well. Lee had rustled from his sleep and looked at the blond with wide eyes.

"Naruto-kun!" the raven haired girl ran to the blond and hugged him, along with Lee. They all saw the blond smile slightly, Sasuke only looked away with an annoyed expression.

"Are the both of you alright?" Sakura had come from nowhere and walked toward the two, worry in her voice. Naruto tensed at the sight of the pink haired girl, she seemed to have sensed his uneasiness only for Lee to tighten his hold Naruto's arm with a smile in understanding.

"My cherry blossom helped us know where you were"

"Hai, she gave Karin what she deserved" blue eyes looked at the pink haired girl that was looking down with a slight blush.

"My cherry blossom has a strong arm, is she not beautiful?" Lee stared at Sakura with a sparkle in his eyes, Naruto smiled and looked back at Sakura once more.

"Thank you Sakura-chan" she smiled and nodded as Lee walked to her side and placed his arm around the girl's waist with a wide smile.

"This is yours" blue eyes met pastel green, eyes that demonstrated worry and relief all in one. He felt his heart pound slowly. Gaara extended his hand only to show his necklace in between his finger, the necklace twirling side to side. Naruto's breath hitched at the sight of his necklace.

Sasuke watched with slight envy inside him, seeing the bright blue eyes that belonged to his blond be directed at Gaara. He said nothing as he watched his blond take the necklace from the redhead's fingers. He felt a heavy weight lift off from his heart as he saw Naruto smile, holding the Black Gem close to him. He took the necklace and placed it around his blonde's neck. Black orbs looked back at surprised bright blue, the smile that presented itself on his face was directed at Naruto, just him alone.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Maa, Obaa-chan, do we have any pickled around here" blond brows furrowed downwards as a small frown placed itself on her face.

"Excuse me?" Tsunade walked into the kitchen only to see her grandson on the floor, looking inside a cabinet that only had cups of ramen. She crossed her arms and huffed away a strong of blond hair. "Boy, what are you doing?" Naruto banged his head with the cabinet and rubbed his head.

"Ow" he glared at his grandmother "I'm..." he looked at the floor as a blush covered his cheeks, she raised her brow "It's for Sasuke" she said nothing, contemplating whether or not to curse the Uchiha. She only sighed and grabbed a plastic bowl.

"They're in the cupboard, I'll make some chocolate truffles" She saw Naruto smile, she only sighed.

He waited near the school for Sasuke's arrival. He had texted the Uchiha with a _Meet me at school, I have a surprise for you_ . All he had to do now was wait for Sasuke. In the end, he was the one to make the chocolate truffles, knowing fully well that Sasuke was anal about sugar. He could almost smile at how much he knew about Sasuke, and to think that it all started with a rebellion against said Uchiha.

He smiled as he thought of Sasuke waiting, waiting in more ways that he could even think of. Waiting for Naruto to return his feelings, waiting in Meiji Shrine for their first date. Sasuke, he knew was changing and it scared him to say the least but he knew one thing, he would not push Sasuke away anymore. He was an Uzumaki and he would charge at anything that met his path.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

He had receive a message two hours after waiting endlessly where Sasuke paced back and forth as he waited for one more person to come. He was in the room alone with his father, he wasn't too keen about that at all. He looked at his father's direction only to glare. The room was stifling, however, right now, he just wanted to yell and scream at his father for keeping him in the dark from all the events that he had been recently informed of.

Kakashi came out of nowhere and entered the room. He bowed at the two and sighed "it seems... it seems that Itachi will be meeting us at the airport" Sasuke glared at the silver haired man, pretending that it was Itachi. Bastard knew Sasuke didn't like to be with his father for long periods of time, he did this to spite him.

He took out his phone in a matter of seconds, knowing fully well that the plane would not be ready to take off for another half hour. He dialed the number he had been searching for and talked before even letting the other on the line say _hello_. "Bring him to me before I leave."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

An hour had already passed by and Sasuke had not come, or sent him a message. He had considered of walking back home, the feeling of being left alone was growing rapidly. He sighed and looked at the boxed lunch that he made for Sasuke. Did he do something that would make Sasuke mad at him? he sighed and got up, ready to leave. he stopped once he heard the noise of a loud engine

"We got to go" He saw Gaara take off his helmet and look at him with worry in his eyes. He didn't waste any time to take a helmet and hop on.

"Where is he?" they were going as fast as the speed limit would let Gaara. His hand held to the torse in front of him tightly, only feeling the wind hit his eyes and make them water.

"Something happened, he's leaving the country. He's at the airport" Naruto swallowed and felt his heart weigh down as he thought of Sasuke.

"Is he alright?" he recieved a nod but the weigh did not falter.

it wasn't until twenty minutes later that Gaara and Naruto had reached the airport. Gaara stopped abruptly, making Naruto's eyes widen. "No." Gaara all but growled as he watched the plane go by. He would have stomped on the floor, but all he felt was anger. He was too late.

"Gaara?"

"They left" something inside Naruto stopped. He began to breathe hesitantly as a large lump developed in his throat. The idea of Sasuke leaving finally set into motion as he watched the airplane leave. It just couldn't be.

"No, he... Teme wouldn't leave without..." he heard his phone ring only to see that he had recieved a messege.

He looked at the screen for a moment longer before closing his eyes, feeling something in his chest tighten. He couldn't hold it off any longer and all he could remember his blond by was a mere picture of him sleeping. His blond had not noticed his presence and had taken the picture in secret. He looked out the window and hoped that Naruto would understand.

_I'll be back Naruto. I promise._

**TBC.**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
Terms and Meanings:  
Otoko no Kyodai- Brother (in the general term)


	13. Otogakure Part I

**Thank you**: Thank you all! Not just the reviews but also the story alerts and the favorites. Gracias! It has made me feel all giddy inside and I love the feeling, sadly, I'm still slow at updating and I apologize. Would it make you guys feel any better to say that I'm working hard on the chapters and that I try hard to make these chapters pass the 30 page line? No? Then how about Sasuke and Naruto plushies kissing?

**Nailej**: I don't like Sakura either, she's so… ugh, if it was up to me, I would want her dead by the end of the manga. However, I feel like if I had to write a story with Naruto characters, I would like her more than Karin and would totally ship the whole RocKura pairing because Lee is awesome and I love his infinite love for that pink haired girl. Another part would be because I haven't read the manga in the longest time and if I do, I'll just start hating Sasuke even more with him being such a jerk-face and Sakura for being useless. By the way, your request story as your birthday gift has been posted. Enjoy! ~J

**A/N**: For story purpose, let's all pretend I know what I'm talking about when it comes to rotator cuff and that it can be reversible with the help of physical therapy. Let's also pretend that I know what I'm talking about when it comes to Corporation and business conversations. Let's also pretend (for story purposes) that Kankuro is the eldest of the sand siblings, Temari is the middle child and Gaara is the youngest.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**Chapter 13: Otogakure Part I**

_"With the death of Uchiha Obito, a new reign of the last heir to Koden/Uchiha Industries has made his move, hope for Konoha! Hope for Uchiha Sasuke!"_

_"Obito Uchiha will be missed, the cause of death being an asymptomatic case of lymphoma"_

_"At the age of 43, Obito Uchiha, older brother of President Fugaku Uchiha, has passed away. What will come of Koden now?"_

_"Sasuke Uchiha, son of President Fugaku Uchiha, has sign a conglomerate contract along with Shutsu-ki Malls"_

_"Uchiha Sasuke and Shutsu-ki Karin, are they meant to-"_

He turned the television off before the news reporter could finish his sentence. His mood was solemn as he thought of dark coal eyes and inky dark blue hair. It had been six months since he last heard of Sasuke. The bastard hadn't even contacted the F4.

"Naruto-kun?" he turned to look at light lavender eyes. She seemed worried and tired. He probably looked the same. She gave a small smile. "Neji-san hasn't heard anything from him, have you...?"

He shook his head. "Iie. Not one message" he clenched his teeth together. "Stupid Teme, is he so busy being all cool and stuff at those stiff prissy people enough to not warn a guy?" Hinata frowned.

"Could it be Uchiha-san found someone else?" Lee's face demonstrated worry, Naruto tensed but looked away with slight annoyance.

"Tch, Teme must be acting like he has a stick up his ass if he is with some girl" he felt something hurt inside, but he ignored it. "What, is he too high and mighty to contact any of us now? Teme better watch himself when he gets here" Hinata smiled sympathetically and rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm sure Sasuke-sama is being cautious around his Chichi-ue"

_I sure hope that's the reason._ He sighed and brushed his hair back in frustration. "How about we talk about something else?"

"I should be used to this kind of setting but every time I see how you lazily wander, I can see why this place is going to the ruins!" the three teen's turned and saw the old lady that had been coming to the ramen shop for the past half year now.

"Maa, Baa-sama, what are you doing back here?" Naruto saw the woman look at him and glare with an amused smile. He smiled back playfully. Naruto seemed to have grown on the woman and the same could be said about her.

The old woman took her seat at the end of the ramen shop and looked at Lee. Lee blinked a couple of times, nervous at the way the old woman kept looking at him. He could feel his heart pound fast. "BAA-SAMA, WHAT DO YOUR TASTE BUDS YEARN FOR TODAY?" the old woman smiled at the loud question, Lee had his hand up in a salute, waiting for the woman's command.

"Tch, such a loud voice so early in the morning! Hey, boy, I'm old not deaf!" Lee bowed and was about to apologize, the old woman however, spoke once more "Boy, today I want to eat some Beef Wellington" Lee bowed and ran to the kitchen.

"Anou... Baa-sama, you seem to be interested in challenging Lee-kun with difficult dishes. Chicken Galantine, Brisket, Kare Raisu, Yakitori"

"Yeah, what's the big deal, Baa-sama? Can't you see this is a ramen shop?" something hit his face. He blinked a couple of times before looking down at the floor. There was a rather large wrapper that the woman had thrown to his face. He glared at the woman and grumbled under his breath.

"What I do here concerns you not, boy. Now shut it and get my food!" Naruto turned to go to the counter and saw Gai looking at him with a smile.

"Née, Gai-sensei, why are you putting up with this woman and making Lee cook for her?" Gai only smile and handed the tray to the blond.

"Lee must learn the ways of cooking by himself! How will he cook for someone important when the time comes!" Naruto looked at the man oddly but walked to the table where the elder woman sat. She was smiling, as if remembering something.

"Itakimedasu" the woman took hold of the fork that was placed beside her and began to eat. All three teens watched as the old woman bit piece by piece of the beef, her tongue trailing her lips, savoring the sweet taste of the meat. Lee's eyes were sparkling as he watched the woman eat, Hinata smiled while Naruto only frowned and narrowed his eyes with arms crossed.

The three waited patiently as the woman finished her food. She went so far as to lick her fingers, a pleased expression on her face. Naruro smirked, Lee looked anxious and happy at the same time, Hinata's smile widened just a bit.

"So...?" the woman looked up once Naruto spoke. "How was it Baa-sama?" Naruto's grin spread once he saw the old woman smile. She placed the fork back on the table only to frown once she looked back up at the three teens.

"Hey!" the three teens jumped "You called that food!" the woman crossed her arms and looked at the teens.

"Maa, Baa-sama, what are you talking about? It looked like you were enjoying that! As if you hadn't eaten anything in ages!" the woman glared and huffed.

"_"Enjoying it"_? Bah! It was a miracle I could swallow that! It was so dry, I almost choked! You, boy," she pointed at a disappointed Lee "are you trying to kill me?" the woman grumbled under her breath.

"Honorable grandmother, do not be too harsh, he's just a beginner" Gai had appeared with a fond smile, the woman eyed Gai and smiled as well but then grimaced just the same.

"Bah, your son has the talent, but he still needs to learn more!" she began to shift and got up. Hinata went to Lee and both began to whisper.

"Does Gai-sensei know Baa-sama?" Lee smiled widely.

"That, Hinata-chan, is a secret!" Hinata looked puzzled but nodded just the same.

"Baa-sama, take this" Naruto had handed the old lady a warm scarf, the beginning of September just starting. The weather was beginning to pick up, the woman only looked at the blond with slightly wide eyes. Once Naruto finished wrapping the scarf, he smiled in satisfaction, the elderly woman took hold of Naruto's cheeks as she smiled.

"Boy, every time I see you doing something like this to complete stranger like myself, I can't help but to be glad that your generation is much better than mine was. I hope to be taken care by someone like you when my time comes" she let go of the blond but stood there smiling. Naruto's cheeks began to feel a little hot, he slowly smiled and rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

She left, leaving a skittish Naruto behind, Gai came behind said blond and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Baa-sama seems to like you a lot Naruto, she was a hard woman to please but lovable just the same" Gai's smile made Naruto raise a suspicious brow. Gai saw his stare and smiled, he winked before leaving and patting Lee on the shoulder.

Naruto and Hinata did not see the knowing smile in Lee's and Gai's face as both entered the kitchen.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

The room was silent as the four of them ate their dinner. The only sound that was heard was the scratching of forks scraping against the plate. Ton-ton was pulling his right sleeve, it made Naruto wince at the pain he was starting to feel, he saw Tsunade's suspicious stare only to try and compose himself with a blank expression.

"Something wrong with your arm?" his grandmother's accusing tone could be heard a mile away, it only made Naruto frown.

"I'm fine Obaa-chan" Naruto could feel his gut coil as he saw his grandmother reach out to him, he swallowed and almost released a sigh of relief once Konohamaru spoke.

"Maa, Obaa-chan, look what Ton-ton is doing!" Naruto saw Konohamaru grab a hold of the fat pig and make him stand in his two hind legs. The brunette glanced at him who only smiled in appreciation, Konohamaru smirked and winked. At least their grandmother was distracted for now. "Isn't it cool? Just like Sasuke-nii" Naruto tensed but said nothing, Tsunade only glared and served herself a cup of Sake.

"Bah! That should be an insult to the word! I don't want to hear that boy's name in this house, you hear me?" Naruto looked at his grandmother and gave a small smile.

"May I be excused? I'm feeling a little tired" Tsunade seemed to be opposed but could see the large rings around Naruto's eyes. She felt her heart ache at seeing her grandson like this. She had pushed him to be with Sasuke, and the stupid little fucker blew it all in her grandson's face by not communicating with him at all, even after coming home in bruises and who knows what other Hell his father had put Naruto through. A little pissed was a huge understatement to how she felt right now toward the boy.

Light blue eyes looked at the eyes of her blond grandson only to sigh and nod with a small frown "Do you want something before going to bed?" Naruto smiled but shook his head as he got up and made his way to his small bedroom. He closed the door behind him only to lean on it and slide down slowly to the floor. He hadn't been feeling well these past couple of months, he felt tired, drained and sick. He knew the reason to why he felt like this, but he had so desperately tried to ignore it, not wanting to actually admit that he had been deeply affected by the departure of a certain silent-jerk-who-enjoys-somone's-own-misery-Uchiha. He sighed and took out his phone, immediately going to his inbox. The last message he had of Sasuke was the one and only he had received the day he had left.

_I'm leaving to Otogakure. Something came up, you better wait for me._

_I wanted to tell you that... I kind of think I sort of like you...a lot._

_Don't do anything reckless, Dobe. I'll be back for you, I promise_

The words alone made him feel hope, empty hope. At first, he thought he could handle not seeing Sasuke, not have someone to bicker with countless and countless of times. He was okay with Sasuke attending the matters that involved his future and the future of Koden/Uchiha Industries. However, as the days turned to months, it only made Naruto feel hopeless, almost desperate to see Sasuke one last time, only if to just say goodbye. He sighed and took off the necklace that had been wrapped around his neck for the past half year.

"Tch, stupid Teme, who do think you are?" he glared at the glistening gem that was now swaying back and forth. "Hey, you think yourself all high and mighty now that you're doing all these things for Konoha? Huh?" he closed his hand only to feel the black gem against his palm. "You better come back, you hear me?" he opened it again and frowned. Just looking at the necklace made his insides tighten and make him even weaker. He put the necklace back around his neck and grabbed the phone to put it back into his pocket, only for the phone to ring halfway. He looked at the caller I.D. but didn't seem to recognize the number. "Moshi-Moshi?"

The other line began to talk and ask for his grandparents, he furrowed his brows but got up none the less and headed to the kitchen with a 'Gimme a sec.' Once out the bedroom, he met the confused stares of his family, he only handed the phone to Tsunade who answered with a- "Who is this? What do you want?" she was quiet for a moment as she heard the other line talk. Finally, after a long moment, she hung up and smiled as she looked at Naruto and Jiraiya.

"Who was it?" her smile widened as she looked at Jiraiya

"That was the head doctor of Hi no Kuni Hospital near here. He said that he needs me to work there temporarily in the mornings and even offered to sell some of your books in the library next door." they all stared at the woman with huge eyes. Naruto smiled, glad that at least something good was making its way into his life.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

He was on his eighth page out of 20 of one of the first contracts that was stacked in front of him when his phone rang. Now that he was in college, everything that belonged to him seemed to have built up into huge piles on his desk. Now he didn't only have research papers to worry about, but also manage the important parts of his own branch of his Company. He smirked once he saw the number only to pick up and ask a simple "Did they accept?" he smirked wider at the confirmation. "I will take care of the rest, make sure they don't find out" he hung up immediately and got up from his chair.

He stretched, making his sore muscles crack and make him feel better. He made his way to his room, feeling his eyes sting. He turned on the television only for his quiet room to take in the loud voice of the news anchor.

_"-Sasuke Uchiha has shown a great strive in success. However, not only the Uchiha clan but also Sabaku has been showing great success in their own Companies. It is rumored that there will be a new beginning, a meeting between Uchiha Fugaku and Sabaku Kan-."_ Gaara hastily grabbed the control once more and turning it off. He frowned as the last sentence ran through his mind. No, he heard wrong, he was tired. He needed sleep.

Sleep seemed to be the last thing he could achieve. His insomnia seemed to be in a heightened level and the fact that there was no word of Sasuke only made his mind think while in bed. He sighed for the umpteenth time only to see that it was now _6:45_ on a Monday morning. He got up and made his way to the closet and dressed, his lips curving upward as he thought of visiting the Hi no Kuni Hospital came to his mind.

He got on his motorcycle and made his way to the nearest store to the hospital that served coffee. He reached the library next door and found small orange colored books with the words _Icha Icha Takutikusu_ as the title, the author with a pen name of _Gama Sennin_. Gaara raised a fine brow as he eyed the book. "Would you like a copy Sabaku-sama? It's been selling like hotcakes the moment I put them on display" Gaara smirked as he looked at the book, it was surprising, he never would have thought that he was that author.

"Reserve only one" The manager nodded his head, Gaara made his way to the exit and next door. He was met with an empty entrance. At the front desk was a blond woman with blue eyes and an overly large bosom. He walked towards the woman and set the medium sized cup on the desk. The woman looked up with a raised brow. "It tends to get busy as the day continues." the woman looked at him with the same stare a doctor would look at you to see if something was wrong. Strangely enough, he didn't mind the stare so much but amused him.

Tsunade looked at the redhead in front of her, he had large black rings around his eyes as if he hadn't slept in years, that or the young man was wearing too much eyeliner. He gave a presence of aloofness and mystery at the same time. Tsunade felt herself speechless as she saw the cup in front of her, a small curve on the end of his lip. It only made Tsunade feel slightly nervous. "Uh, thanks, I guess" the boy's lip curved even more.

Gaara could easily see the resemblance of both this woman and Naruto, he nodded and turned heel only to stop once he heard the woman speak once more.

"I suggest listening to some Bach to help you sleep and instead of tea, drink some hot lemon with honey" she saw the teen stop, as if thinking of her suggestion and walk once more. She stared at the departing figure, confused and at the same time intrigued.

"Tsunade?" she heard someone call her name, but the image of the redheaded boy was still fresh in her mind. Not long after, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Blue eyes turned to look at concerned coal. She raised a brow at her husband, finally recognizing him after a minute. "You okay Hime*?" she looked back at the door, only to see it empty,

"Did you happen to catch someone leave just now?" the white haired man only raised a brow, his hand reaching to touch his wife's forehead.

"You sure you're okay?" She swatted his hand away with a small frown.

"Tch, Baka, of course I'm fine! Who do think you're talking to?" Jiraiya only waggled his brows in a taunting manner, she playfully glared. "How is it possible I've put up with you all these years, you idiot?" she felt an arm wrap around her waist and lips press closely to her earlobe.

"Because you love me" she refrained from smiling only to push the man away and slap him on the arm.

"Tch, baka!" blue eyes looked at playful ebony

"But I'm all yours, baby" finally, a smile spread on her face.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Sweat ran down his body, not only sweat but also hot surging pain. He tried hard not to make any sound but it was too damn hard. The pain was making him lose concentration and even more, it was making him feel even weaker than he already felt. He needed to sit, lay down, something to stop this pain from surging even more throughout his body. It came in pulses and only increased when he would try to make a shot in the basket.

He jumped and threw the ball only to groan and fall to the floor, his hand automatically reaching to his right shoulder blade. It was hurting and it was making his stomach churn and push up to his throat. He wanted to cry or maybe just scream but at the same time, he didn't want to, he didn't want to show how weak he felt right now. "Something wrong?" he tensed at the familiar voice. His heart stopped just for a brief moment but he tried to hide it quickly with a wide smile.

"Hey Gaara" his cheeks were hurting with just forcing that smile but he didn't care, not at this point. He saw Gaara stare at him, his expression blank as he came closer to him. It made Naruto's heart quicken but he remained smiling.

Gaara tilted his head, studying the blond in front of him. He had heard the small whimpering sounds come from the gym, when he went to investigate, he only saw the blond crouching on the floor with a hand on his shoulder. He almost wanted to run and hold the blond, but he refrained. Instead, he took a step closer toward the blond. He saw Naruto's eyes widened but made no indication of moving. He lifted his hand toward Naruto's right shoulder and saw the smile falter just a bit. He narrowed his eyes and pressed hard as he could on the shoulder, he saw the blond wince in pain and groan lowly. He frowned once he felt Naruto's hand push away his arm.

"Don't… Don't do that" he swallowed as he felt something in his throat constrict. He looked at Naruto's pained face and frowned even more.

"Have you been checked regularly?" there was concern in Gaara's voice, Naruto could hear it. It only made his heart feel heavier, he didn't want anyone to worry because of him. Again, he tried to force his most convincing smile and nodded.

"Yeah, Obaa-chan doesn't let me go to sleep without checking," he gave a sheepish smile as he scratched one of his whiskered cheeks "It's kind of annoying really"

Gaara continued to stare at the blond, not really being convinced at what he was saying. He let the lie slip for now and only took hold of the blonde's left wrist. "I want to show you something" he pulled the blonde's wrist, Naruto had no other choice but to follow.

Naruto was led all throughout the school, a route that he had grown accustomed to. He could feel his heart beat erratically as they came closer to the doubled door that led to the large auditorium. His heart, for some unfathomable reason, only weighed even more as he saw the empty dark room. "Maa, what are we doing here" he looked into apple green eyes and saw the small ghost of smile form on Gaara's lips.

Gaara merely pushed Naruto inside and directed him to the front stage of the auditorium. In the center was a chair and in front of the chair was a small video camera, Naruto furrowed his eyes at the setting before him only to turn and give Gaara a puzzled look.

"What is this?" Gaara's small smile widened as he pushed Naruto toward the chair and sat him down.

"Uchiha hasn't communicated with any of us since the funeral. The only reason Neji and I were even invited was because we were part of the family, other than that, there hasn't been word of anyone" Naruto looked down at his hands as the words echoed in his mind. Gaara sighed silently. "Kakashi is coming back for a couple of days to visit an old friend, during that time, we plan to give this," he placed his hand on the video camera "to Uchiha" the redhead pressed a red button making a small light glow bright red. "Talk" Naruto blinked at the device in front of him, not knowing what to do or say. He opened his mouth, but nothing seemed to come out. His heart clenched as he thought of Sasuke. He only frowned.

"Sasuke..." his voice was lower than a whisper as he stared at his hands. He thought of the past half year without Sasuke only to furrow brows downward and scowl. He looked back up at the video camera and glared. "Stupid Teme! Jerk! Block-head! Who do you think you are?" he huffed and ruffled his hair. "Tch, I'm not good with words, and knowing you, neither are you." A smile settled on his lips and breathed out silently. "We're so alike, and yet, so very different, it's kind of funny if you think about it" he looked at the tiny screen and smiled "We balance each other perfectly. You're closer to me than my own family" he looked away, rubbing his neck "Not like its important or anything… What… What I'm trying to say is…" he cleared his throat and rubbed his hands against his pants, he could hear the soft noise of piano keys. "You better come back, if not, I'm going to kick your ass you got that?" he stopped, feeling his chest tighten. "Either that or I'll drag you back myself, that's a promise!"

The keys on the piano began to play louder, the introduction of Pachelbel's Canon in D playing softly in the background. Naruto looked back down at his hands and smiled lightly.

_Just come back safely…_ he couldn't say it out loud but he hoped Sasuke wouldn't need him to. He sighed, feeling a swelling in his throat and his eyes starting to water. He got up from the chair and walked to where Gaara was, playing the piano. He watched as Gaara's hands moved swiftly and just as elegantly. His mind, however, was not on Gaara's playing but on the small smirk that would play on a certain inky haired teen's face.

He winced as he remembered the way Sasuke's whole feature would change with that sincere smile of his that would only be seen by him and him alone. The way those ebony eyes lit up when they would bicker or just look at each other.

_You better come back, Sasuke_

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

A pink tongue spread to moisten soft lips, a sigh was later emitted. The wind picked up and blew long eggplant hair from the pale baby face. Her destination was close but her stomach still churned. She had been sleeping over Shino's house ever since the funeral of Obito Uchiha, since the rest of the F4 would sleep over Neji's house.

She felt the need to ask someone if they knew the whereabouts of Sasuke. She didn't like seeing her friend- someone she had felt strong feelings for during their younger years- to feel so alone. He didn't need to say it, but his expression alone could show how much he missed the prestigious Uchiha. She only frowned as she thought of how it would feel to be so far away from someone you have strong feelings for came to mind.

She stopped and looked up only to hear the loud pleasant sound of barking. She tilted her head and slowly made her way to where the sound was coming from. She was met with the sight of Inuzuka Kiba ruffling the white hair of the large sized dog that was Akamaru.

"Hey, who's a good dog? Huh? Who's a good dog?" Kiba pressed his head against Akamaru's and rubbed their faces together. She smiled widely as she saw Kiba's different demeanor. He wasn't glaring or putting that barrier that she felt Kiba would put. No, he looked so sincere. Her eyes wandered to look at the brunette, how his laugh would sound so at peace, his eyes would show a glint between mischievous and joy.

Looking at him like this made her heart pound and expand, she felt herself smile and come a little closer. Immediately, she saw Akamaru lift his head from Kiba's hands and barked happily, running to her direction. She hesitated once she saw the white dog run her way and glimpsed Kiba's direction, seeing that his eyes were set on her. She crouched down when she felt pressure on her leg and smiled while ruffling the dog's head. "Oh-Ohayo Akamaru-kun" the dog panted and licked her cheek, she giggled.

"What are you doing here?" She looked up only to frown once she saw the tall brunette's glare. She stood up and winced once the glare intensified even more.

She bowed as low as she could, feeling her cheeks burn and her heart pound, making it hurt just a little "Oh-Ohayo gozaimasu Kiba-kun" She saw Kiba scoff and cross his arms. His eyes wandered from her head to her toe and back up.

"Just because you've become a little closer to Neji these past few months doesn't mean you can come into our lives whenever you feel like it" the tone alone in Kiba's voice made her chest hurt a little more. She furrowed her brows downward and looked at the ground.

"A-A-Anou, I just… I…" she felt a push on her leg, she looked down and smiled lightly at the dog who whined lowly. "You seemed happy when you were playing with Akamaru-kun" she smiled while playing with her hands, Kiba raised a brow

"What, have you fallen in love with me?" the girl gaped at him, he only smirked "Every girl falls for me when they see me with Akamaru"

Hinata frowned and looked at the floor. "I came to know if… if you've heard o-of Uchiha-san?" Kiba scoffed and rolled his eyes.

All he could feel was anger surge through his whole body at seeing the girl in front of him. Kiba had seen that throughout the past half year, Neji and Hinata were not only becoming friends but were calling each other by terms of _"nii-san"_, _"sempai"_, and _"imouto*"_ it was truly irksome in his point of view. If they were calling each other by those terms, he thought, what else was happening between those two?

"Kiba-dono?"

He focused his gaze to look at light lavender orbs, it made his chest constrict and at the same time, made his anger flare up even more. He glared at the girl but smirked either way. "What, is your love life that boring that you need to meddle into someone else's relationship?" Hinata furrowed her brows upward, it made him feel slightly better. "Why not go and ask your _"sempai"_ about Uchiha, they're both cousins after all" He saw Hinata look down with a deeper frown, he felt that constriction in his chest once more.

"I…I-What I mean is…"

"Is this all you've come to say to me?" her eyes were turning watery, he could only feel a strong pressure inside his head, a headache coming.

"Are you that against love?" her question was unexpected which resulted in him gaping at the eggplant haired girl and blinking at her for some time. "What have you gone through to hate me or anything involving love?" Kiba narrowed his eyes

"What do you know? You know nothing about me so don't start" somehow, he found himself closer toward Hinata who only looked at him with dejected eyes. After a few seconds, he saw the girl smile gloomily and take a hold of his hands.

"Eyes are what give the most emotion" her touch made his heart pound a little slower, he only pulled his hands away hastily with a glare. Hinata only smiled and inhaled deeply, making her chest raise a little more. "Your eyes are the most truthful when I look into them and right now, they are so very sad." She huffed again and looked down at Akamaru. "I…I will take my leave…" she looked back up at the brunette and smiled, Kiba's eyes widened at her expression. "Let's talk about Naruto and Sasuke next time" warm hands took hold of large cold ones.

He saw the girl turn heel, he only stood on the spot, wanting to call the girl back. He opened his mouth only to close it back again and sigh.

"Anou…" he glanced back at the girl in front of him and saw her give a small frown "You must have had your share of love problems, however, your eyes show no hatred but loneliness" she smiled and turned heel once more. "Ja mate Kiba-kun"

He watched as she walked away, feeling his mouth dry and his heart give a strong tug. He sighed as Hinata's words echoed in his mind. For some unfathomable reason, a small smile began to grace his face as those lavender eyes permanently settled in his mind.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Four sets of eyes watched as the plate before the elder woman was settled in front of her. The bowl consisted of spicy shrimp soup, steam emitting from the bowl. The elder woman in front of them inhaled the odor with delight, it got their hopes up by just a little. A hand took hold of the spoon right next to the bowl, the four bodies came closer as they watched with anticipation.

"The suspense is killing me, what is it?" Lee turned to look at the blond and smiled.

"Would you like to try some? It's shrimp soup" Lee pointed at pot over by the kitchen with a stack of bowls beside it. Both Hinata and Naruto walked to the huge pot and served themselves a little to experience the cooking that is Rock Lee. Both ate a spoonful simultaneously, resulting in a gasp from Hinata and a delighted moan from Naruto.

"Le-Lee-kun! This is delicious!" Hinata's startled expression made Lee smile wider. Naruto walked toward the taller teen and patted him on the back with a wide smile.

"Maa, this is delicious! When the hell did you learn how to cook? Sakura-chan is one lucky girl to have her own personal chef!"

Before anyone could say anything, the woman's voice ripped through the silence with a "Ha! Chef? This soup is not even spicy enough! You call this cooking?" Hinata, Naruto, and Lee looked back at the elder woman. Gai was still standing there, rivers of tears streaming down his face as he gaped at woman.

"Baa-sama! Why-Why would you say such a thing?" before anyone could answer, the sound of Hero's Come Back! was heard. Everyone looked at Naruto who only smiled meekly and took out his cell phone with a "Sumimasen"

"Moshi-moshi?" the voice from the other line made his heart stop momentarily. He couldn't help the smile that was slowly making its way into his face. "Hey Gaara"

"Come outside" blue azure eyes met four questioning ones. As the stares lingered, embarrassment only settled inside him. He could feel the back of his neck begin to turn hot along with his ears.

"Uh…" he rubbed his neck skittishly "I… I got to go" he smiled weakly and headed toward the door. "I'll see you later bushy-brows, Gai-sensei!"

They all watched as the blond ran to the door. She merely sighed and got up, wiping her mouth and picking her belongings up. "Well, there's no point in me staying any longer" she followed close behind the blond and stopped near the door.

"Baa-sama, what should Lee cook the next time you come?" she smiled and stared at the tall man determinably.

"Teach him your famous dish" she left right after seeing that wide smile on Maito Gai's face.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

He stood there planted on the spot, only staring at the black and red Harley that was behind the redhead. Said redhead was leaning on the parked Harley with a ghost of a smile gracing his lips. Naruto tilted his head slightly and furrowed his brows in question. "Gaara…"

The auburn haired teen's smile widened slightly as he patted the back of his motorcycle and offered an extra helmet. "Let's go for a ride" Naruto walked toward Gaara and looked at the motorcycle with slight fear. Gaara raised his brow at the blond and chuckled lowly. "It slipped my mind, you're scared of my transportation methods, right?"

Gaara became amused at the horrified expression in his face. Those bright cerulean eyes were wide and his jaw hung low while shaking his head repetitively. "Uso*!" he pointed at the redhead and took hold of the helmet with a glare. "That is a total lie! I'll show you who's scared! Let's go!" he got on, not once noticing the huff of laughter that wanted to come out of Gaara. Naruto sat with purpose on the motorcycle and waited until Gaara got on. Once the engine started, Naruto stopped and thought out loud for a moment. "Wait a minute… where exactly are we going?" he felt a shove, instinct making him grab the one body in front of him.

Gaara felt a lighthearted feeling settle inside him as he felt that strong hold around his torso. He smiled lightly from underneath his helmet as he made his way to the one destination that he planned to take the blond.

"So, why are we here?" both teens looked up at the tall building that was in front of them. They were at the Leaf University Hospital, the one that Sasuke had been months ago. Naruto only felt his heart beat painfully, he winced and held his breath as he remembered the last time he had come to this hospital.

"Let's go in, we have an appointment" a hand took hold of his right wrist and pulled roughly. Naruto's breath hitched as the pain erratically began to pulsate hard, he tired hard not to whimper in pain as he was led inside the hospital.

The hospital, now that Naruto had a chance to look around, was huge and white. The hospital overflowed with the smell of disinfectant. It made Naruto feel claustrophobic with all the silence. The tug on his right side was still there. He was led to a long hallway and a large room with two men in white overcoats. The two men stood side by side, one with the name tag of _H. Kotetsu_ and the other with _K. Izumo_. Both looked up and smiled at both of them, Naruto only raised a brow in question.

"Dr. Kotetsu, Dr. Izumo, I've come with your patient"

With the stares both were giving him, he could only feel a shiver run down his spine. He didn't like this at all.

Naruto knew something was wrong with the right side of his body, he always felt some type of pain on the socket of his right shoulder but his grandmother always said there was nothing wrong. She had checked him various times in various ways and would say that there was nothing wrong with him, but then again, he was never appointed to take a CT scan. He only sighed as the doctor's words echoed in his mind.

_He was still in the process of putting on his clothing as the two doctors and Gaara entered the room. Kotetsu, the one with dark blue ink hair with a bandage across his nose, was reading over the results that were on a clipboard. Izumo was busy interpreting the x-rays at the other side of the room. With the way both doctors kept looking at his results with a deep frown, he could feel something in his gut coil. Once he saw Gaara and Kotetsu talk in hushed tones and see that Gaara frowned once they finished talking, he only felt that coil twist._

_"So, what's the story? Am I just as handsome from the inside just like in the outside?" he tried to make the conversation light with a joke but the meager smile that the doctor's gave along with Gaara's deeper frown didn't seemed to help lighten the bad news._

_"Naruto…" he sighed and looked at the floor as he felt a bigger weight on his chest, Gaara looked at the wall to his right, not meeting the blonde's eyes._

_"Just tell me" there was silence in the room, it only made Naruto burn in anger. "Tell me!" he could feel his eyes change as he glared at the three males in front of him. It felt like a long time for Naruto until finally, he heard Kotetsu sigh and put a hand on his shoulder._

_"There seems to be a problem on your right shoulder. You've gotten an injury between the sockets, a rotator cuff injury" the words after that came out of Kotetsu's mouth barely even reached his ears. He had hurt himself… how had he hurt himself? "This could have been caused by a hard fall, too much stress on the shoulders, a hard hit to the back or near the shoulder…" the words stopped processing in his mind after that._

_The recollection of saving Sasuke against Sasori's slugger came to his mind, after that, everything seemed to have clicked together. He felt everything around him freeze over as he tried to listen to Kotetsu once more._

_"…because of this, you will be restricted of lifting heavy objects and/or doing something for periods of time that can stress your shoulders." Kotetsu frowned and continued to talk in a hushed tone "I'm sorry Naruto"_

He felt empty, his legs numb as he walked aimlessly through a small park near the hospital. His brain would only repeat the words of _no… no… no…_ Everything else around him didn't seem to matter, his gaze unfocused and lifeless.

"Naruto…"

Not even Gaara's voice reached his ears as the redhead followed close behind. All he could think about was how this could affect him and his family. _No more heavy work at the supermarket, no more carrying Obaa-chan, no more basketball… basketball…_ His heart pounded hard and weighed stiff against his chest as he thought of that last sentence.

"Naruto" apple green eyes looked directly at him. Not even Gaara's warm touch could bring him back from his horrible realization. He didn't notice when he had sat down on a bench, or when the tears began to trickle down his cheeks. He only knew that it was now getting hard to inhale breath as he felt a strong lump in his throat. He didn't want to show this… this weakness, not when there was anger blazing inside him.

"It's just not fair…" his voice was uneven and broken. That lump increased, making it harder for him to swallow. His mind ran thousands and thousands of thoughts of playing basketball during junior high, actually enjoying those long hours of training and practicing. "Why… Why is this happening?" he clenched his fist tightly as he closed his eyes and huffed in frustration. "Why!" he stood as the tears ran even more. "WHY!" his voice grew louder and harsher as he screamed at the sky.

His heart beat painfully slow as he watched the blond scream, tears streaming down his face. He stepped closer toward the blond as a frown settled on his face. His arms rose without his knowing as he touched the blonde's quivering shoulders. Naruto didn't notice as he kept screaming at the sky in a broken tone, anger and sadness escaping.

"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!" everything was just unfair. Basketball was one of the things he thought of as seriously, he loved it because his father would play with him when he was younger. He loved the feeling of his hands taking hold of the basketball, the air that ripped through him while doing drills. Now… Now he couldn't even do that ever again.

"Naruto" Gaara's voice sounded closer, a warm breath hitting his neck. He just couldn't stop the shaking his body was still doing, or the tears that still ran down his face. "Naruto, it's okay" those hands on his shoulders only tightened to take his attention. He wanted to hold the wounded blond closer, but he couldn't. Naruto continued shaking and screaming words such as _"Why"_ and _"It's not fair"_. He sighed and walked around Naruto to look at him straight in the eyes.

All he could feel was his chest compress as he saw those azure eyes glisten with tears and pain showing visibly. Those blue eyes searched his teal ones, pleading for an answer or anything for reassurance. "What else is there for me to do?" it was a whispered question as those blue eyes looked down at the floor, the tone was desperate, hurt. "Basketball made me feel free, it was a connection that I still had with my dad…"

Gaara furrowed his brows upward and sighed silently "There are still other things you are able to do"

Naruto released a bitter laugh and glared at the right side of the park. "Really, like what?" he looked back at Gaara and felt that lump in his throat expand. "At least with basketball, I had a scholarship to go to Koden…and now…I don't even have that" he looked up at the sky "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING? Why! Why! Why!"

"Naruto! Stop!" he held the blonde's arms tightly, shaking him just slightly to bring him back.

"Why! Why!" he shook himself from Gaara's grasp and ran, his tears were making him see blurred. He ran. He ran as fast as his legs would take him and as much as his eyes would let him see. It just wasn't fair… "Why? What did I do!" the tears wouldn't stop, and he hated it. He hated the setback, the cruel punishment, the weakness.

His legs gave out, making him loose his footing and trip. He crawled to a safe area behind a tree and leaned against it, pressing his face against his knees. He didn't want anyone else to see him like this, he didn't want to feel exposed at how useless he was now… "Naruto" he tensed at the voice, not wanting Gaara to see him in this state.

"… Away… Fair…" Gaara frowed at seeing Naruto like this, he looked vulnerable and angry. He sighed and gazed at the scenery behind Naruto. The sky was blue and there was only the soft breeze, blowing Sakura petals away. As he looked back at Naruto, everything else seemed to sadden and drain away. "I don't know what to do anymore."

Naruto seemd to have calmed down, his blond locks were facing Gaara as the blond spoke. The auburn haired teen still remained quiet.

"I come from a poor family, I live the life of a beggar and even though I don't accept that, I could still strive for more. I had the ability to show everyone that I could become someone important and provide for my family… I could make my own path." He hesitated and finally looked at the teen that was kneeling in front of him. Azure locked with apple green. "You at least have your companies that your parents left behind, the same goes for Sasuke and Kiba. Neji has his talent as well as Hinata…" he huffed bitterly "Hell, even Lee has the ramen shop… Shikamaru has the brains that can't be compared to mine…"

There was silence for a brief moment, Gaara breaking the stare by looking away with a deep frown. What could he say? What could he do to make Naruto feel reassured? What could Gaara say to make the blond feel reassured? "If…" he could feel Naruto's eyes on him, he breathed in deeply. "There is still a lot you can do. Rotator cuff can be aided with physical therapy, I can help you, your family and the rest of the F4 will help you." Teal met blue once more "You're Uzumaki Naruto, remember? You still can make your own path. Take things head on and never give up"

Naruto felt a small smile form as he let out a breathy laugh. "Believe it." Gaara's eyes softened as his lips curved slightly. The redhead looked at the floor for a brief moment and then looked back at hopeful blue eyes

"You're not alone Naruto, we'll do it together." Gaara did something out of the ordinary as he came closer to the whiskered teen. He wrapped his arms around the blond and held him tightly. His chest compressed but the beating of his heart increased with content. He could smell the faint scent that was ramen and citrus. "I'll help you from now on."

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Light lavender eyes looked outside the window. It was nice outside, and yet, she felt her chest tighten as the rays of the sun faltered, noon was coming to an end and nightfall was making its way. The sky was now in warm colors of orange, purple and a twinge of red, mixing together and making it attractive.

"Hinata-imouto, is something the matter?" her eyes traveled to the source of the voice and saw the red rays of the sun shining on Neji. His smiled seemed to glimmer with the kindness hidden beneath. She huffed silently and half smiled, however, it didn't reach her eyes. Neji seemed to have caught on. She frowned and sighed.

"Neji-nii-san… do you- do you believe in soulmates?" Neji looked at the girl in front of him. She had been staying over the Ubrume household to not raise suspicion of the F4. The only ones to know that seemed to know of the family bond between Neji and Hinata seemed to be Shino Abrume and one Shikamaru Nara.

His eyes met her sad ones, waiting for his answer. Did he really believe in that? He looked away with a small empty smile "Players such as myself and Kiba don't know the meaning of the word of _"love"_ or _"soulmate"_, I apologize Hinata-imouto"

Although he preferred to be intimate with males, he would admit to being overly flirtatious with the female population as well. The only difference between Kiba and him was that he liked to have a connection with his partner, while Kiba only wanted to have a good time with whatever girl he met at a party. Kiba's relationships always lasted at least a week, while Neji's relationship would last for a couple of months, wanting to feel that connection he once felt a long time ago.

He heard someone sigh, he returned from his thoughts and saw Hinata give a small sad smile.

"Hm, Kiba-dono doesn't believe in love" Hinata was saying it more to herself as a confirmation. Neji saw the sadness in her eyes "Does that mean you and Kiba never fell in love?"

Neji tensed as the words echoed in his ears. The immediate thought of the pain he felt when he had his first heartbreak and the promise he made to himself in front of Kiba that both would not feel like that ever again. He now frowned at how much that promise weighed. "Relationships to us are… complicated"

Neji didn't notice the frown that Hinata had on her face, or the compassionate eyes that she gave him from where she sat.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

All he could see before him was pictures. The one person he could single out from all the pictures was the small redhead holding a large brown stuffed bear from the neck. He had seen these pictures before, nothing in those pictures changed. He smiled at seeing the small auburn haired child in a family portrait. Naruto always wondered how it would be like to have siblings like the ones seen in the picture. Everyone in the picture seemed to look so happy and carefree. Even the stoic looking redhead seemed to smile slightly.

"I always thought I should have died in that car crash instead of my parents" Gaara's voice startled him, however, his sentence was what made him frown and look at the redhead in concern. It was different hearing someone else saying the sentence he's heard himself say to himself like that. With the mere sight of fire, he always felt anger for not going back into that house and rescuing his parents.

_If only I was stronger_ he would say to himself. _If I would have died in that fire instead of my parents_ would echo in his mind every time he would see parents with his children or the way his grandmother would look at the picture of his dad when she thought no one was watching. "But Sasuke's family took you in"

Gaara's smile gave a mixture of both fondness and resentment as his eyes traveled to the picture of him and the elder woman that he was sitting on top of. The woman in the picture looked old enough to be in her early 40's, wrinkles already setting on her face. She was smiling as she looked straight ahead along with an expressionless Gaara. "That's only because Yashamaru didn't want me, blaming me for his sister's death. My grandmother was nowhere to be found after the crash." A flash of a smile set on Gaara's face "Sasuke's mom told me that Sasuke begged and cried to her to adopt me because he didn't want the F4 to split up. When his father got custody of me, I was so stubborn and mean to Sasuke."

Naruto smiled, his eyes immediately went to the one picture of a group photo of the F4, his eyes set on the tall inky haired teen that was neither smiling nor frowning.

"I haven't seen my brother and sister for over 10 years," Gaara walked away and sat back down on the couch to drink his tea. "then again, they never bothered to reach out to me when Yashamaru passed away."

Naruto frowned and set his eyes on the picture of the redheaded teen and Ino. His chest tightened as did his hands that were by his side. He walked back to where Gaara was and sat right across from the redhead.

"I was in so much anger and wallowed in my own self-pity in silence that I didn't care that I was adopted by the Uchiha." Gaara looked away and frowned "Ino, however, was another story. She was so strong minded and stubborn with me that she helped me come out of all that anger." He turned apple green back to cerulean blue eyes. "With everything Ino did for me, I should do the same for you"

The way his chest expanded made him feel just slightly better.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

There were muffled voices coming from behind the door. He opened the door and began to take off his shoes as he placed his messenger bag on the coat rack. "I'm home!" he yelled out over the now loud voices that were apparently coming from the loud television show that Konohamaru was watching. He walked to the living room where his brown haired cousin sat, eating a bowl of Frosted Flakes.

_"Even you weren't able to convince Yuuseke were you? All that's left for us is to force him to understand. Himawari, your chance is over"_

_"That means… you and… Yuuseke…"_

_"Himawari-san…"_

Naruto looked at the television and saw on the screen a pretty short purple haired girl crying. Naruto furrowed his brows and sat next to Konohamaru.

"Hey Kono, what are you watching?"

"GOKU. It's an anime about this ninja named Goku. Right now, Goku's teammate, Yuusuke, left the village and Himawari, another teammate who is in love with Yuuseke and who Goku likes, is asking Goku to get him back." Konohamaru's eyes were still glued to the screen as he talked, Naruto looked back at the screen and continued to watch.

_"I beg of you… Please bring Yuuseke-kun back! I couldn't do it… I couldn't stop him. The only thing left that could stop Yuuseke-kun is… You, Goku… only you…"_ the main character, Goku, was a blond haired teen. He was looking down as he heard the cries of Himawari. The main character then gave a forced smile, a smile Naruto could easily interpret. Naruto frowned as he continued to look at the screen.

_"Himawari-chan likes Yuuseke a lot!"_ the shot was once again on the purple haired girl, tears were now streaming down her eyes. _"Right now you're in pain. A pain I know well"_ Naruto felt his chest feel tight.

_"Goku, thank you!"_ the main character smiled widely and gave a thumb up. A soft flute melody began to play in the background as the main character began to speak.

_"I will bring Yuuseke back! That's a promise of a lifetime!"_ the girl cried more. "_I don't go back on my word! That's my ninja way!"_ Naruto felt something inside him stop as he heard those words.

_"We're so alike, and yet, so very different, it's kind of funny if you think about it… We balance each other perfectly. You're closer to me than my own family… You better come back, if not, I'm going to kick your ass you got that? …Either that or I'll drag you back myself, that's a promise!"_

His eyes widened as he remembered what he had said to Sasuke by video. _I shouldn't be like this…_ The blond finally got up and ran to his room. Once inside, he took out his phone and dialed a number. "Gai-sensei, I need a favor…"

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"So…" the large stacks of boxes were facing him, taunting him as he looked at the boxes with a raised brow. "What you're telling me… all I have to do is sell two hundred of these boxes?" He looked at two pairs of big round eyes, the owners nodded and smiled.

"Of course our youthful orange friend! The boxes of chocolate cost $20 per box and you get 30% of the profit!" Naruto smiled and looked at the box as his eyes shined.

"Dattebayo! It'll be cake!" he threw a fist up in the air as he took hold of the boxes, a big smile on his face.

…

The selling of chocolates was nothing close to cake. He had been out in the rain for an hour already and whenever he would try to talk to someone through the loud rain, they would just run away as their umbrella's splattered the few drops of water on his face.

He was now irritated, wet and cold. No one wanted to buy the chocolates that he was selling and he knew that if he stayed in the rain even more, the boxes would start to get soggy. "Naruto-kun! Your ambition to do this is just as admirable as the anticipation of waiting for the new youthful year!" he looked at Lee and gave a weak smile.

"Thanks bushy-brows, I just wished this rain would stop!" a person ran across, water pouring down on his face. He growled and clenched his hand tightly.

"Ahm, Naruto-kun, your phone is ringing" the sound of Hero's Come Back! Began to ring louder. The blond took out his cell phone and yelled out through the loud rain.

"Yeah, what is it?" the voice on the other line made him freeze. "Ga-Gaara! He-hey! What's up?" He was unconsciously rubbing at the back of his neck as he laughed skittishly. "Wha-What do you mean you're- you're on your way to the ramen shop? Now? Uh… wait! It's raining!" he was yelling now on the phone as he waved his free arm frantically. The weather began to clear up, the rays of the sun were starting to expose themselves. "Uh…"

He felt someone tap him on the shoulder, he turned and was met with apple green eyes. Gaara was standing in front of him, phone still on his ear as a glint shone in those eyes. "Glad to know that ambition hasn't wavered" his voiced echoed on the other end of his phone. Gaara hung up and put his cell phone away. "I even brought some help"

Naruto tilted his head as confusion settled on his face. "Help? What kind of-"

"Whiskers!" He felt a weight on his back as an arm wrapped around his neck. His eyes shifted to look at brown eyes and red upside down triangle tattoos.

"We're here to help you for your trip to Otogakure" once Neji smiled, a pair of girls stopped and looked at the long haired brunette with a slight blush.

"Ladies" Kiba stressed the word out more than normal as he came closer to them and offered a hand. The two females blushed even more as their mouth opened slightly. "Would you like to buy some chocolate?" the two females kept starring at Kiba for some time before nodding in a dazed and saying _'two boxes each please'_. Once both girls left Kiba turned to an amazed Naruto and grinned widely. "The Inuzuka charm, never fails at all"

Naruto turned and saw Neji selling five boxes. Neji looked back at the blond and gave a faint smile himself. Naruto turned to Gaara who was selling a woman a box for her son. Naruto slowly began to smile as his eyes shined brightly. "You guys are the best!"

"You know it Blonde!"

"2,998, 2,999, 3,000!" he looked up with wide sparkling eyes and a wide smile on his face "You guys made more than I was supposed to make!"

Gaara and Neji smirked, Kiba grinned and patted the blond on the back. "What can I say? I'm just gifted with these good looks" the brunette gave a sly smile as he motioned to himself.

"Good afternoon Neji-nii" all four boys turned around and saw Hinata and Lee come inside. Neji smiled and nodded his head.

"Hinata-chan! Fuzzy-eyebrows!" Naruto got up and placed his arms around both teens. "Guess who's going to Otogakure?" Hinata's face lit up as Lee's eyes sparkled and a fist pumped in the air.

"YOSH! Naruto-kun, that is great! You have shown what determination and great strength can do! I feel a 10 mile run coming!" Hinata and Naruto could feel a sweat drop running down as they smiled awkwardly.

"Etō née... If I may ask, why is the F4 here?" Hinata asked as she looked at a smirking Hyūga and Sabaku and a glaring Inuzuka.

"The guys came to help me with the chocolates"

"Truthfully speaking," interrupted Gaara in his usual low voice "there is an ulterior motive for our presence." Naruto furrowed his brows and frowned

"Ulterior motive? Like what?"

All three smirked with a glint in their eyes.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Everything seemed to stretch longer than normal. The echo of a dribbling basketball made his insides tightened, causing him to frown. Blue eyes scanned the spacious area, the bleachers were unfolded and the basketball was being held by a grinning Kiba Inuzuka. He was wearing his gym clothes, a pair of dark blue shorts and a matching jersey with the Uchiha crest on the back, the uniform made his heart tug.

"Okay!" came the English exclamation from Kiba "The game we're playing here is best 3 out of 5! Uzumaki "Whiskers" Naruto and Rock "The Green-Beast" Lee against Sabaku "Panda" Gaara and Hyūga "All-seeing" Neji!" all four teens stood in pairs by each side of Kiba. Hinata was sitting by the bleachers, a frown placed on her face. Kiba wore a referee shirt, a whistle hanging around his neck as he smiled at both sides of the court. "You guys ready?" he gave a sly smile as both teams nodded, determination set in their eyes. He threw the orange ball up in the air as both Naruto and Gaara ran to where they thought the ball would land.

Naruto watched with sharp eyes as he jumped as high as he could, his fingertips just brushing with the ball. The pain in his shoulder quickly became known, he winced but continued to run to where Lee was, dribbling the basketball to Neji and Gaara's side of the court.

_"C'mon Naruto, try to shoot it in" the small blond gave a giggle as he jumped and tried to throw the overly sized ball up to the basketball hoop. The hoop was too high for his height and his hands were too small to get a good grip on the ball. He still couldn't play as well as his dad. "Alright champ, one more time" he felt strong hands take hold of him from the armpits and lift him up in the air._

_His father placed him on top of his shoulders and dribbled the orange ball, Naruto gave a loud laugh as he patted at his father's golden locks. "I want to make it in!" Minato smiled and lifted the ball past his head, Naruto took it and threw it as hard as he could. The sound of a whoosh was heard as Naruto screamed out in joy with both his small arms in the air._

That memory flashed inside his mind as he ran towards Lee and saw that the tall teen was ready to make a pass to him. He prepared himself with anticipation as he ran closer to the hoop. He didn't have time to think once he felt the bumpy material of the orange ball and quickly threw it to the side to make it in. He thought he had forgotten that small reminiscence of his father. He smiled as he heard the ball bounce hard on the floor and see that light skinned hands took a hold of it.

Neji swiftly avoided Lee and smirked once the green dressed teen fell to the floor face first, Naruto narrowed his eyes and took out his tongue as he ran to the long haired brunette. Lee quickly got to his feet and blocked the tall Hyūga. Neji smirked as a glint formed in his eyes, he took the ball and threw it between Lee's legs towards the redhead that was behind Naruto. Naruto's jaw dropped as he saw Gaara make the shot from half court. The redhead turned back to look at them and smirked. "One to one, step up your game Uzumaki" Naruto glared and gave a knowing smile.

"Ha! That was just me being nice Sabaku. I can kick yours and Neji's ass in two minutes flat! Believe it!" Neji scoffed as he inspected his nails in a bored manner. Gaara's smirk widened as he bounced the ball to the blond with the words-

"Alright Uzumaki, show us what you've got"

Naruto gave a cocky smile as he dribbled the ball back and forth. Gaara was steadily watching his every move as the ball bounced side to side. Finally, Naruto ran toward Gaara, at the last minute, the blond swerved by Gaara and continued to the net.

Eyes followed the blonde's every move. She would notice the slight cringe in Naruto's face as he would lift his arm up to either shoot or to call Lee to pass the ball. She felt her heart tighten as she watched her friends play, knowing how much Naruto enjoyed playing when they were in junior high. She hadn't noticed when she stared crying, only when she felt a soft thumb brush against her wet cheek. Her heart slowed its tempo as her pearl colored eyes stared into dark brown, a small understanding smile grazing the Inuzuka's face.

"Crying won't help him" Kiba's hand pulled away fast once he had noticed what he was doing. Hinata tiled her head but smiled none the less. "Your support and encouraging words will" Hinata looked into Kiba's eyes and saw endearment in them. She felt her chest feel light as he smiled slowly and gave a soft squeeze to her hand. She smiled in return only to jump at Lee's loud words.

"YOSH! LET THE POWER OF YOUTH EXPLODE NARUTO-KUN!" she turned and saw Lee do a cartwheel as he cheered for making another point.

"Whoo! You said it Fuzzy-brows!" Naruto turned to look at Neji "What's wrong Hyūga? Too much awesomeness for your eyes?" Neji glared with a smirk. Hinata saw Neji look at her and smile, she smiled as well and turned to look at Kiba only to see that he had turned away from the teens with a frown.

Naruto could feel his heart tug and at the same time lift as he ran with the dribbling ball. The memories of being in this court, of all the torture he endured because of Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha, the one person that was not here, that had probably forgotten about him. That was halfway around the world and hadn't bothered to contact him at all. He frowned at the thought, stopping abruptly in the middle of the court as his eyes glazed and his heart pounded painfully. Everything around him stopped as he thought of Sasuke with someone else, of Sasuke moving on from him, from everything between them…

"Naruto?" His throat was swelling and his eyes were beginning to sting him. Would Sasuke really do that? "Naruto?" the one calling his name reached his ears, bringing him back to what he was doing. Blue eyes met apple green.

"Sasuke… he…" Gaara could hear the uncertainty in Naruto's voice, Gaara merely frowned as his eyes wandered to Neji, Kiba and Lee.

"He'll be glad to see you when you go there." Gaara handed Naruto the ball. "For now, worry about us kicking your ass Uzumaki" Naruto's eyes flashed from uncertainty to those of challenge.

"Tch, you wish Sabaku! I'll win this game even with my eyes closed!" Naruto grabbed the ball and passed it to Lee. The teen passed it back as Naruto came closer to the hoop and made it in. The sound of a whistle being blown echoed in the large gym.

"Game, set and done! Home team, Naruto Uzumaki and Rock Lee have won!" Kiba stared at both Neji and Gaara and gave a mischievous smile. "Now's time for the awards ceremony!" Naruto furrowed his brows and tilted his head, looking at Kiba.

"Awards ceremony?" Kiba's smile only widened.

"The F4, formed by-" Kiba hesitated as he looked at Gaara and Neji. He smiled and looked at Naruto. "-None of us remember who formed it, but we did, so-"

Neji gave an exasperated sigh and took hold of the folder that was in Kiba's hands. Kiba glared, however, Neji seemed to have ignored it and looked at Naruto. The brunette looked down at the folder and back at the whiskered blond. "Naruto Uzumaki of class D-2, the F4 has nominated you for the very first scholarship to Koden for the category of being able to manhandle the most stubborn and cold member of the F4" Neji handed Naruto the black colored folder with a smile. "Congratulations Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto took the folder with slight reluctance and looked at the three older teens.

"Wha-What does this mean?" All three gave their own appropriate smiles.

"It means you are still a part of our school"

Kiba's words and the looks Gaara and Neji gave along only made him want to give into the sting in his eyes. "Thanks guys, you really are the greatest"

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Penn Station was loud, hot and full of people in a rush. There was the loud sounds of people offering something to eat, entertainers demonstrating their own talent and the heat radiating off of everyone that passed to and fro. His crystal clear eyes wandered everywhere to see if there was anything that was in Japanese. He pulled out the note and map that the F4 had given him and re-read it for the umpteenth time that day.

He had travelled by plane and then by train, from Konoha all the way to where he was now- Penn Station in Manhattan, New York. Naruto sighed, knowing he still had a long way to go to get to Otogakure. He looked at the note in front of him, instructing him to get into the train that would get him uptown. He eyes wandered to all the signs above and found the one he was looking for. He frowned at seeing that he would have to get a metro card and immediately searched his orange and black colored backpack.

_"Hey, Kid"_ Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder, he winced but turned around to be met with dark black eyes. The man was talking to him in another language, a language he didn't quite understand. _"You want a card?"_ Naruto furrowed his brows in confusion and looked at the man strangely. _"I got one right here"_ the man took out a metro card, Naruto's face lit up and was about to take the card, when the man abruptly pulled away with a smirk. _"thirty bucks blonde"_ Naruto furrowed his brows but understood the thirty that was said.

"san-juu yen*?" Naruto shook his head and smiled a little "Iie… uhm… _No, thank you_" the man frowned and glared. He pushed Naruto away and walked the other direction. Naruto watched as the man walked away. "Tch, what a jerk" the tan skinned teen turned back to look at the machine and tried to get his metro card.

He had learned that he could put his own amount of money on the metro card, thanking Kami for not buying the metro card the guy was selling him. Because, really, how much did that card have? He took the train to go uptown only to arrive where there was bicycles and people walking. He was in Otogakure now and everything around him seemed different. All the buildings were tall and extravagant looking, it defined Sasuke and only now did Naruto realize how much different he was from the dark haired teen. It made his heart heavy.

He looked down at the map and quickly saw the circled building that Kiba had made. It was only a few blocks away. He huffed and made his way straight ahead. He was going to finally see Sasuke…

"_This_ belongs to the Teme's?" he exclaimed in both awe and wonder. His eyes widened at seeing the large building made of cobble stone, looking as if it were a church than a building. There were people coming in and out in fine-looking clothing- dresses and suits. He frowned as he looked at himself. He wore his orange colored converse, khaki shorts with a white short-sleeve shirt and his orange sleeve-less sweater. He shrugged either way and made his way to the entrance of the building. He took two steps inside and was immediately stopped by two men. "Nani?"

"_You cannot come here, you're attire is not appropriate here, we also need your I.D._" Naruto couldn't understand what they were saying but only felt anger raise as the two men began pushing him away.

"Alright, alright! I get it already! You don't want me here!" he glared at the two men as he walked away. He saw a black limo pass by only to sigh and get on the arriving bus. Not once did he get a glimpse of the Uchiha that had been inside the very same limo.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

He sighed once more as his eyes wandered back and forth. According to his map, he was near a small local market. In normal circumstances, he would have been overjoyed with the food around him, would have even bought one of everything. He sighed again as he thought of his friends. "Should have at least brought Shikamaru with me, least the lazy bum knows how to speak English." His stomach growled as he smelled the sweet scent of bread. He looked to his left and saw a woman handing free samples of what looked like coconut bread.

"_Bread? It is soft and buttery_" the woman said. Naruto looked at the woman in a confused manner but took the bread once the woman gave him a sample. The blond took it none the less only to groan as the coconut bread practically melted in his mouth.

"Oh my god, this is good bread!" the woman smiled as he talked with animated eyes. "Maa, how much is it?" the woman stared at him blankly, he huffed as he tried to find the right words in English. "_Money. A lot?_" the woman smiled and shook her head along with gesturing with her hand.

"_Little money, very little. It is 5 for 2 dollars_" the woman said demonstrating five fingers and then two. Naruto didn't need any more details as his eyes lit up and his hands immediately wandered to his backpack to search for his frog wallet.

He continued to walk, his spirits lifting just slightly as he made his way to see a small performance by two people. The two was a man and a female, doing a type of gymnastics that involved something called 'the human helicopter' to say that he was impressed and wished he could do that was not only fact but the biggest understatement he ever made.

"_Hey, you, get your hands away from me!_" Naruto heard it, it was faint, but it was still there. He didn't know what the voice had said but by the tone of the voice, they were in trouble. He ran to the direction of the voice only to see two figures by a slightly dark alley. He saw one of the figured on the floor, struggling, while the other was on top. "_I said LEAVE ME ALONE!_" he didn't know what was it that made him move but he did and suddenly grabbed a handful of shirt and pulled.

Naruto fell to the ground along with the guy that was now on top of him. Blue eyes searched frantically where the other figure was only to see black belted boots. His eyes were wide as he saw the person's foot tap impatiently. His blue eyes lifted up to see fishnet leggings, and a designer white dress with the ends in frill dark purple. It was a dirty blond female with her hair in four pigtails. She was staring at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"_Are you this guy's accomplice?_" the female gave a slight British accent as she talked, Naruto only shook his head.

"Ah, sumimasen, I… I don't understand English. Do you speak Japanese?" the female's eyebrows lifted higher as she extended her hand to Naruto.

"You're Japanese?" she was now talking in Japanese, Naruto smiled, understanding his native language. "Hey, you're kind of cute" she smirked, making the whiskered teen's cheeks burn. He gave a sheepish laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck. The girl in front of him only glared and shouted the words-

"Duck!" Before doing a complete 360 rotation with her leg up in the air. Naruto heard a grunt and saw that the man that had landed on top of him had dropped once more. Naruto looked at the blond with wide eyes.

"That was amazing!" the blond smirked with arms crossed.

"Thanks, I've taken Capoeira for a couple of years back in England" she looked down at the man on the floor and glared. "And thanks for helping me just a minute ago, it surprised the jerk and gave me an opening." The blond female made a face of disgust "There's a lot of thugs and robbers around here, so one has to be careful" Naruto smiled. The other took a hold of his wrist and pulled him away. "Come on, as a thanks, I'll treat you to something."

He was dragged away from the dark alley to a more public place where people where selling sweets. He watched as the blond tried every sweet offered to her and would talk to them with short words.

"Here, try this one, this is Godiva chocolate. It's really good" she handed Naruto a small truffle, Naruto took it and gave a delighted sigh as he sucked the flavor of caramel in his mouth. "I really like this chocolate. Here, I'll buy us some" Naruto felt a hand entwine with his own, he tensed only to feel a slight squeeze on his hand. "Hey, relax will you?" the dirty blond gave a sly smile as she pulled Naruto to the front desk. There was a petite girl with black hair and purple tips, she looked at their connected hands and smiled.

"_What a cute couple, what would you like?_"

"_Hi, listen,_" the girl rubbed at her arm, still holding on to Naruto's hand "_I'm kind of in those moody days, you know? And well, I told my boyfriend that I'm craving chocolate and I kind of feel bad because he wasn't anticipating on it. Do you think you can give us a discount? It's my favorite chocolate and we're buying twenty bars since I'm really in the craving mood, what do you say?_" Naruto blushed slightly as the girl let go of his hand only to wrap it around his waist and press herself closer. He saw the cashier give a small smile.

"_Awww, that's so cute! Sure, no problem. It'll be thirty two instead of the normal sixty._" she smiled and placed her hand on her cheek. "_How long have you two been going out? You guys make such a cute couple!_"

"_Thanks_" the dirty blond kissed Naruto's cheek making him blush again.

"A-Arigatō Gozaimasu" Naruto bowed slightly, he saw the cashier give another _'Aww'_ as he paid thirty two American dollars with his new friend whispering to him in Japanese of paying him back her share.

"Here, this is my share of the chocolate" she smiled and took her share, Naruto only stared at the ten bars of chocolate in hand. "So, new around here?" Naruto looked at the girl who was still staring at him with dark green eyes. She started to walk, making Naruto follow after her.

"Yeah, you could say that" Naruto mumbled as he looked at the floor. He half smiled and shook his head. "Actually, I'm on a mission to find someone"

The girl raised an eyebrow "Oh? Sounds like something from a romance movie" she gave a loud laugh and patted the blonde's back rather hard. Naruto winced and rubbed at his arm in a skittish manner. Once done laughing, she grabbed one of her chocolate bars and began to unwrap it. "Who's the lucky girl?"

Naruto gave a huff of a laugh, his eyes softening as he thought of Sasuke. "Actually, it's a guy" he didn't see that the girl had choked on a piece of chocolate but heard her frantic coughing. His eyes widened at her action. "Holy crap! Are you okay?" the dirty blond held to his sleeve-less sweater and frowned.

"Why is someone as cute as you from the other side of the team?" she blew on a strand of hair that had fallen on her face. Naruto watched in both confusion and nervousness. She smiled and patted Naruto on the back once more "Well, not like you were my type anyway." she sighed and gave a smirk "If he is here, you'll find him" she smirked at the blond who was slowly showing a small hint of red on his cheeks. She turned and saw a bus coming to a stop, her brows lifted slightly in surprise. "Oh" was the only thing that escaped her mouth before turning back to Naruto and smirking again. "That's my cue to leave, it was nice meeting you" she put her hand on Naruto's shoulder before turning heel and running to catch the bus. Naruto stood there planted on the spot as he watched the dirty blond leave. After a second, Naruto awoke from his dazed state and screamed after her.

"Mate kudasai*! I didn't get your name!"

As the bus drove away, one of the windows at the very end opened. The girl's head popped out as she screamed back half-heartedly "Temari!"

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Four hours wasted since the last time he was here. There was still no sight of Sasuke and he had yet to come up with a way to get inside the building Sasuke and his family owned. He groaned and hit his head against the wall once more as he saw two different guards at the front entrance. What the hell was he suppose to do, make a scene until Sasuke came out?

"_Please everyone, keep together! Don't wander off and do not leave the group!_" blue eyes followed a mass group of young people exiting a rather large coach bus. The people were all dragging suitcases of backpacks. Naruto watched, unbelievably at his good luck.

He got up in one quick motion and scurried to the large group, hoping that he blended in well with the group. He could feel his heart beat erratically as he entered foot by foot closer to the entrance. The ends of his eyes could see the stares the guards gave each and every single person of the group of people, he swallowed and tried to remain calm.

Finally, fucking finally, he had entered inside the huge building. At entering, his breath hitched, jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Everything around him was painted in fine Renaissance art, chandeliers hanging from above and huge glass windows placed around. The carpet he walked on was a fine red and yet, he was still at the entrance. He knew inside that the rest was even more breathtaking than he could imagine.

"This is a dream, this building can't seriously belong to the Teme" he whispered it in disbelief as his eyes wandered back and forth and everywhere around him.

"_This is only one of the many branches that Uchiha Industries is known for_" the woman in the front translated to three languages that consisted of English, Japanese and Italian. Naruto's eyes widened at hearing the information. He looked around and felt himself a little smaller.

From the corner of his eye, he felt his heart stop at seeing the distinctive color of jet blue hair styled in an unusual manner. He halted to a stop at seeing the person walk to a small hallway. His legs moved on their own as he too walked through the same hallway only to stand in front a large area for dinning. The lights were dim and there was soft melodious music playing in the background. Everyone around wore elegant gowns and tuxedos, he only frowned as some of the people stared at him in wonder. He suppressed the tint of red that was trying so hard to show as his eyes searched frantically for that hue of blue.

Just when he was about to give up, his clear blue eyes locked with dark coal. Everything around him stopped as a smile slowly made it's way into his face. His chest expanded and everything between him and the owner of those eyes suddenly flooded back all at once.

"Sa-Sasuke..." just as he was about to take a step forward, his vision cleared and saw exactly who he held from the waist. He froze as his mouth parted slightly. Right next to Sasuke stood Karin, smiling and holding to Sasuke's waist as if both were together for years. He looked from the redhead back to Sasuke only to see that the Uchiha was now glaring at him with pure malice in his eyes. It made Naruto's stomach drop.

Sasuke turned away, his hold on Karin tightening slightly. Karin gave a sly smile and turned to meet hurt blue eyes. Anger could be seen clearly in Karin's eyes as she glared intensely. She saw where his gaze was only to smirk widely and hold on to Sasuke even more, pressing herself closer to the Uchiha. Naruto could only watch with widened eyes as he turned and hurriedly tried to leave. On his way, he bumped into a man with long dark hair and pale skin, his eyes similar to one of a predatory snake. "_What is someone like you doing in this area?_" Naruto tensed at the voice the man spoke with. He felt a shiver run down his spine as the tall man took hold of his arm and dragged him away with much force.

Once outside, the man glared at him one last time before walking back in from where he came. Naruto stayed rooted where he was as he replayed Sasuke's stare over and over in his mind. Did Sasuke really do that? _That-that couldn't have been Sasuke, it just wasn't possible..._ He felt a large lump in his throat as he looked at the ground. Sasuke... the stare he had directed towards him...

Sasuke watched silently as Orochimaru, one of the executive correspondents of Uchiha Industries, escorted Naruto out. He had felt his heart jump out at seeing those vivid blue eyes that he had thought of day and night. He had grown taller and lost so much weight, as if he had eaten little in the past few months. He frowned at seeing the expression Naruto had made once he turned away. No, he couldn't lead that life anymore. He had to move on from Naruto, he was nothing more than just a faint memory.

"Sasuke," Kakashi whispered into his ear as he kept talking and giving fake smiles to the President of the Senju Corparation. "just now, it seemed like Naruto-"

"I don't have the time nor the interest in pathetic manners of that low-life. The Ogre is pressuring me to please our competition, the Senju Corporation, so that we can take over. Inform me when Itachi gets here, if he ever gets here."

No, everything that did not involve Uchiha Industries was just a waste of time. In this world it was only kill or be killed.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

His legs dragged him aimlessly. He felt empty and drained as the small flashes of Sasuke Uchiha came to his mind. Why? Why had he just brushed him off like nothing? Why did he act like he hadn't seen him? "Maybe... Maybe he really didn't see me..." the slight tightening in his chest only made him half smile "Yeah, that's it. Teme couldn't recognize me because of how good-looking I've become" He knew he was lying, but if just for a moment, he didn't feel that pain in his chest.

He sighed as he stared at the large skyscrapers. Everything in New York seemed so big while here he was, small and insignificant. He frowned as he tightened his hold on his backpack. "_Hey you_" he continued walking as Sasuke's words came to his mind.

_I kind of think I sort of like you... a lot._

Sasuke wouldn't have said that and ignore him, right? He just... He just didn't recognize him. He tensed at feeling a large arm around his neck, keeping him into a headlock. "_What, are you deaf? Huh? Who do you think you are?_" the mere stench of the man that was holding him down made Naruto want to gag. Naruto felt his pulse quicken as he desperately tried to find an opening against the person holding him. "_What's wrong blonde? Too heartbroken to fight me?_" Naruto could practically hear the smirk on the man. He felt a cold sweat once a long tongue lazily ran down his whiskered cheek.

This was really getting on his nerves. Why was it that every fucking time he was alone, he was always taken hostage or held like some helpless girl? He growled as he tried to free himself from the person's hold. "Bastard! Let go!" He struggled only to hear the man chuckle. It made him growl, his eyes turning a dangerous fiery red color. His grip on the man's arm tightened, making the man wince.

He tried to get as much strength as he could on his legs as he positioned himself in a crouching position and pushed up. With a loud yell, he took the man's weight by his back and flipped him to the ground. The man grunted as his back hit the floor, Naruto was heaving loudly as he glared at the man, his eyes still a deadly red.

"Don't fucking mess with me! You got that?" The man groaned and then began to laugh. Naruto only stared in confusion as the man placed a hand on his face and continued to laugh.

"_You think I'm alone blonde? You've got another thing coming_" just then, Naruto could hear the sound of steps coming closer along with the sound of scratching. Naruto turned only to see five figures come closer to where he was. The man on the floor was slowly getting up, his stare a mixture of sinister and anger. "_You're going to get it now, little brat!_" wide blue eyes stared as two members came with long knives, the others came with pipes. They all circled him and laughed, Naruto could feel his anxiety flare up but he stood his ground none the less. "_You sure are a dumb one_" the man said as he grabbed a hold of Naruto from the arms.

One of the members holding a pipe came and hit him by the side, Naruto screamed in pain as his side began to sting. His hands clenched and his eyes shut themselves closed tight only to feel something cold on his cheek. He opened his eyes and was face to face with a knife pressing lightly on his cheek. He swallowed hard as the one holding the knife smiled widely and began to press on the knife with more force. He was whimpering as the hold on his arms tightened and the knife pierced his skin.

"_Where's that rage blonde?_" the man's stench hit his nose only to groan as another hit was made on his legs.

"Sa...Sa-"

"_Che, there's no use in calling for help_" he screamed in pain as another cut was made on his shoulder. He could feel tears start running down his eyes only to feel anger flare up again. He was weak, useless.

The sound of a loud bark reached his ears. It sounded so close, close enough to be right in front of him. He opened his eyes and saw white. "Aka-Akamaru?" the dog growled and barked, when the others made no motion to move, the large dog began to push harshly and bite at those in his way. Some began to scream while others began to focus their weapons on the dog.

"_You hurt my dog, you'll be going to me first!_" Kiba's voice resounded in a growl. his stare deadly and his teeth sharp.

"_Who the hell are you? Mind your damn business you little fucker_" Kiba smirked as he buttoned to cuffs on his brown leather jacket.

"_You might have heard of me,_" Kiba glared once more as Neji and Gaara made their presence known. "_however, your kind doesn't deserve to hear my name_" Kiba growled as he made his way to the one holding Naruto who was still groaning in pain. Neji and Gaara took out their opponents swiftly and with ease as the others came with their weapons.

Gaara made his way toward Naruto and helped him to his feet. Naruto moaned in pain as the cuts that were made in his legs began to sting, his body sore from all the hits with the pipes. Naruto breathed with difficulty as his eyes looked up at Gaara's. "How... Why...?" Gaara's smirk made him stop trying to form the sentence.

"Akamaru followed your scent, Hinata was worried that you'd get into this kind of situation, seems she was right." Kiba informed as he wiped his forehead.

"You definitely get into trouble when we're not around" Naruto tried to glare at Gaara's comment at seeing that all too knowing smirk. His pride might have taken a hit, but he was still grateful for the help.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

The silence between the five of them was deafening. The stares that Gaara was giving him didn't help him any. Neji was drinking a cup of tea and listening to the other line of his cellphone as Kiba silently seethed. Hinata frowned from Naruto's side as she took hold of Naruto's cold hand. Naruto glared at the table top as he thought of dark coal eyes and inky blue hair. Stupid Teme, ganna kick his ass the next time I see him.

"He won't pick up and Kakashi keeps putting me on hold, so no luck with him either." Neji placed his phone on the table top and sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger.

"Sasuke seems busy nowadays" grumbled Kiba as he glared at the window, Neji sighed and crossed his arms.

"Of course he is, Obito-san passed away and all that responsibility now hangs on Sasuke and Itachi-nii, it's a surprise Sasuke hasn't gone insane with all the work"

"Still! Uchiha could at least make time for us!" Gaara looked at Kiba and sighed.

"Now that Fugaku is President officially, he can do anything he desires with Sasuke, we have no say in his life" teal eyes wandered to dejected blue. Naruto looked up with a small frown. "Did Uchiha say anything to you?" Naruto tensed at remembering the spiteful glare Sasuke had given him. He looked down at the floor and gave his most convincing smile.

"I was too busy looking at all the things inside, I kind of forgot to look for Sasuke. Don't think he'd have time to see me anyway" Gaara narrowed his eyes at Naruto but nodded none the less.

"Is there... what I mean to say is... Should we wait until Sasuke-san responds to our calls?" asked Hinata shyly. Kiba scoffed as he crossed his arms.

"Well, if Uchiha's too busy for us, we'll be too busy for him. C'mon, let's have ourselves some fun" the mischievous glint in his eyes made a chill run down Naruto'd whole body. "New York is known to be the city that never sleeps." all got up and made their way to go out.

Naruto hesitated as Sasuke's glare remained in his mind. No, Sasuke never stared at him like that. It was just his imagination, right?

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

*Hime= Princess

*Imouto= younger sister

*Uso!= Lie

*san-juu yen= 30 dollars

*Mate kudasai= wait please

* * *

**A/N:** Well, it's 6;04 in the morning and I haven't slept at all. I finally finished :) Anyone anticipating for chapter 14, please give encouraging words! Hope everyone has liked this chapter


	14. Otogakure Part II

**Jazz:** Kind of disappointed that you didn't log in so that my response to you wouldn't be publicized. Hopefully you'll read this, if not, I'm wasting space. I would say that I'm sorry that my story pisses you off, however, I can't really be sorry since I'm very proud of this story and most readers seem to like it. The only part I feel that Sasuke seems to be a 'spineless coward' and where Naruto is 'hella annoying/desperate' is in the last chapter and that was intended for a reason. I did say that this story was going to be based on Boys Before Flowers and I have said in other author notes that the characters may be out of character. My story may not be original and may not have any actual 'good' rendition but I write it for my own satisfaction and for those who like the adaption. I'm actually a big fan of Dark Albino and read most of her stories and if you don't like this, well then, thank you for your opinion and I will take it into consideration for future stories. Thank you for your review.

**Slatedfox:** I'm sorry for the slow updates but Sasuke's being a jerk for a reason. Hopefully this and the upcoming chapters will explain why he's being more of the jerk he normally is.

**Nailej:** thank you for the reviews! I try to write all characters the way they are portrayed in the manga and I find it difficult with Sasuke and Gaara because Gaara is so reserved but cares for Naruto and Sasuke has been a total (excuse my language) dick in the manga as far as I know. I am so sorry for your lack of sleep! I don't mean to do it on purpose! Good luck in school though!

**Thank You:** College is going to be the death of me... not the classes, oh no, but the BOOKS! The fudge, I had to pay freaking $115 for a freaking English Lit. book, that cost me more than my Calc. book, and I'm majoring in Math! Anyway, with the support and the love from all you wonderful readers, it makes me happy and urges me to move forward with this story! Thank you so much Nailej for all of your reviews, it has motivated me to write as much as I can and to have something to look forward to later on, it makes me want to take my laptop to school and write whenever I have a break between classes. Also, thank you MCRaddict for your support! :) All of you who even just glance at this story are just awesome and great! I would hug you all, THANK YOU!

**WARNING!** English talking will be _"quotes and italicized"_ and then to normal setting after the italicized quote. Sakugichi will be the surname used for Juugo's family since there is not much information on him. Slight OOC, lots of fluffy adventures in New York! Songs used- _Namikaze Satellite, Michi to you all and Seishun Kyousoukyoku._**You will probably hate Sasuke even more in this chapter than the last, but please, don't take it to the bastard's heart! he has a reason!** All songs, characters, plotline and quotes belong to their respective owners. Any other side characters are not based on real people, viewer discretion is advised…

* * *

**Chapter 14: Otogakure Part II**

* * *

The sound of drums, guitar and a bass was heard as the small crowd that formed began to build. All five of them made their way to the inner circle of the huddle. Their sight was met with three lithe young men playing, they all wore glasses and moved to the melody of the song they were playing, unaware of the crowd in front of them. The drummer played without even batting an eyelash, his drums reading **W&W Satellite**. The one playing the guitar began to sing, his voice soft and appealing

"It's like the crowding winds are gathering. Rushing toward the far off waved ahead. My resolution is firm, the path is long but… I'll continue to the future I painted" the singer spoke in English as he played along with the rest of his band members.

Naruto watched with interest as he tried hard to interpret what the singer was saying. He knew that Gaara, Neji and Kiba could easily understand. In their old school, Naruto and his friends had to take English as a mandatory class and everyone but Naruto grasped the concept of the confusing language. By the way Hinata smiled, he could only guess that the lyrics meant something good.

"_To you, far away from here, I want to deliver the fragments of the wind from that day. Don't be lonely, I'm always here. No matter what, the wind connects us"_

His eyes immediately landed on the tall blond that stood beside him. He could feel his chest expand and tightened as he looked at the blonde's small frown, the dejected way he stood, especially the dimness in Naruto's eyes. His throat tightened but he managed to stay stoic. He knew that something had happened between Naruto and Sasuke and he knew now that Naruto was probably hurt, even if he tried hard to not show it.

"_Time hurries us on, pulses speeding up. Walking inside a dream, we searched for the same light. Under the glittering starry sky, the shadows of countless constellations. Following the sleepless night, we hunted the faint echoes."_

Her heart beat unsteadily as the words hit her deeply. She could only smile lightly as the thought of a certain brunette. Light lavender eyes gazed at the one by Naruto's side. He merely stood there, unfazed at the singer's words. She felt herself frown as Neji's words rang through her mind once more. _"Players such as myself and Kiba don't know the meaning of the word of love or soulmate."_ Could it really be true? It only made her chest tighten just a little bit more.

"Let's continue, morning is coming closer" Gaara walked forward as he heard the last remaining lyrics of the singer.

"_Time keeps speeding up, the wind connects us. Don't be lonely, I'm always here. No matter what, the wind…"_

The sun was now rising, the need to sleep had left them all long ago. The city that never sleeps truly rose to its name. The sidewalks and lights never dimmed or faltered, people still walked to and fro to get to their jobs or to wander during the night. Everything in this city was beautiful and bright, it seemed to lighten his mood if just for a flicker of a moment.

At the moment, all five teens were walking through Central Park. Hinata wanted to go and see the Metropolitan museum, while Kiba and Naruto weren't too keen in the idea, the majority vote won and were on their way after walking around the park. They had traveled from where the small band was to Central Park by carriage. To travel by horse, Naruto found out, was something he would never want to do twice in his lifetime. The horse was really breath-taking, the smell was another story.

_"So pretty..." Hinata's hushed whisper did not go unnoticed by Naruto and Neji's ears. Both teens followed the shy girl's gaze and met a long line of white and brown horses with carriages in the back.__"Why not take a ride? I am getting rather tired on foot" all teens turned their attention to the horses. Gaara seemed to have raised one of his eyebrows, Kiba's eyes widened while Neji only smirked. All teens made their way across the street and looked at one of the large white horses. Hinata looked skeptical at the horse and then back at Neji with a small smile gracing her lips._

"_A-Arigatō Neji-nii" the rouge color that decorated her pale cheeks only made Neji smile back._

"_Tch, let's just get this over with and get on the stupid thing" grumbled Kiba as he glared at the horse. The Inuzuka got on as he grumbled words of "…Left Akamaru at the hotel just to get on top of a horse…"_

_At first, Naruto got on with no argument, however, as time passed and the way to the park prolonged, the smell began to make him sick. He tried not to say anything as a frown made its way to his face. "Something the matter Naruto?" it seemed that Gaara had a keen eye to Naruto's discomfort._

_Naruto shook his head with a forced smile. Gaara heard the small groan of disgust as the horse continued to gallop through the streets. Gaara continued to stare at the blond for another moment before smirking and looking away- only for his brows to furrow downward and look at the direction once more. At looking back once more he saw nothing, he only frowned and sighed._

In the end, the ride was something Naruto would never want to do ever again. He knew he would smell like horse for hours to come. He didn't mind, though, he was enjoying himself with his friends for the time being. It almost made him forget the true reason to why he was here, however, on the back of his mind, he knew- he _knew_ that Sasuke would be there and it only made him more angry.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
He was now living a routine schedule. He would wake up at the precise hours of daybreak. His breakfast- toast, eggs, sausage and a cup of black coffee- placed on the table that was nearby with compliments of his assistant, Orochimaru. His clothes lay by the door nicely pressed and measured, his black dress shoes placed next to the door. His day planner was placed by his dresser, updated and full of reminders and notes.

Kakashi would come in to his temporary room with a small orange book in front of him saying words of "Your father is waiting for you" he would walk down the long halls and would meet his father inside the meeting rooms, waiting 20 minutes before the rest of those who are involved with the business for that day. If their negotiations were to take place outside New York, they would take private jets and get the job done as swiftly as possible. His brother and mother were also busy settling their own business in Milan and Canada. Sasuke now learned that he had responsibilities. He had no time for miscellaneous things, he was an Uchiha and the Uchiha name came first, there was no room for anything else.

"Today, I have to meet with Ibiki Nakata, one of our new partners of Bunraku Technology." His father didn't look up at him as he entered the meeting room. He merely stared at the man with cold eyes as his father continued. "You on the other hand, will have to participate in the demonstration of our new product. Orochimaru will provide the slides and the information needed to make the presentation successful" finally, cold eyes stared hard at the younger Uchiha. "Do not do anything to effect the Uchiha name, you are being watched by everyone, one little mistake and it will cost our name. Is that understood?" Sasuke stared at the man before him with unreadable eyes. This man before him- his father- now had a say in what his life was. He had no say in it, he was merely a puppet for his father's own amusement.

He had thought he could change that, make his own choices and live life how he wanted, do be different from what Itachi was, to not be _compared_ to his older brother the whole entire time. It seemed, however, that it was just wishful thinking. The Uchiha name didn't allow such incompetence, didn't allow the luxury of being with such lowlifes. "I understand. Will there be anything needed of me?" Fugaku's eyes narrowed at the young Uchiha. Throughout the six months that had passed his son had finally understood of what was to be expected of someone from the Uchiha family. He was becoming as reliable and responsible as Itachi.

"You are not to meet with your friends or that blond" the way those words came out of his father's mouth made him want to grind his teeth, however, he controlled himself and smirked in a proud manner.

"Friends only wear you down, in this world, there is no such thing as friends. As for the blond," Sasuke gave a look of pure disgust. "He is nothing more than just a mere commoner, I have pride in who I am to be seen with." The man nodded slowly with a satisfied smirk.

"We are to have lunch after my meeting with the owner of Bunraku Technology and his sister. You will make your presence known and you _will_ behave." Sasuke nodded and made his way to where Kakashi was to get the more detailed version of his altered day. He had responsibilities now, a future to uphold, that's what his uncle left for him. The future of Koden was now resting on his shoulders.

"The meeting will take place at 9 sharp. The jet to Virginia will be here in a couple of minutes" Sasuke looked at his phone, the display of a new picure message on the screen. His thumb brushed to the open tab "Sasuke…" Kakashi hesitated as he looked at the teen with a reinforced gaze. Before Sasuke had a chance to look at the picture, he raised his dark eyes to look at bored ebony black.

"Is there a reason for your hesitation? My father expects me to do things _now_, Kakashi" Sasuke's stare was cold, his face showing no emotion what so ever.

"Your friends have been calling since last night" The younger Uchiha gave a cynical laugh, holding his head by the hand, Kakashi stared at the teen with a raised brow.

"Friends?!" he gave another fit of dark laughter then glared at the silver haired man. "Does it look like I have time for friends? The day Obito died, that was the day everything changed."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the young teen "Obito is your uncle, show some respect to him" Sasuke gave another smirk, it gave no amusement nor content but pure anger and hatred.

"_Respect_? Why should I respect someone who's _dead_?" he got closer to Kakashi, his smirk widening "He's not coming back, Kakashi, he's dead." Kakashi only stared, the anger in the young Uchiha's eyes evident. He sighed and shook his head.

"I've lived longer than you." his stare demonstrated no anger but disappointment. "Times have been bad, I know the pain of loss. You and I haven't really been fortunate, it's true," the man gave what looked like a small smile behind his mask "but it could be worse. For me and for you too..." Sasuke could feel his fist clench, his heart tightening as the words sunk in. The faces of the F4, Naruto and his uncle came to mind. He swallowed hard.

"I don't have time for this" he tried hard to keep calm, to keep his front up. He felt Kakashi's hand on his shoulder and felt the small squeeze. With that squeeze, he felt that front inside crack.

"We've found good friends, haven't we? Because of your loss, you should understand."

Sasuke looked down, his jaw clenching tightly. Kakashi stared at the young teen, the young Uchiha that seemed to become a worse version of who he used to be. "I have a jet to catch" the whispered statement made Kakashi frown as he watched the young Uchiha walk away.

Kakashi sighed. He looked at his phone only to be greeted with the text of- _My eternal rival, please take care of the children! Yosh!_

Sasuke sat on his seat with a heavy heart. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't be the Uchiha his father wanted and be with Naruto. He couldn't be with his friends either, not when he had the future of other people riding on his shoulders. Not when his father only wanted to use his friends for his own benefit. It was a heavy burden but that's what Obito left for him.

He received another new picture message. Dark ebony eyes set on the phone, his fingers pressed on the screen to open the new message. He only felt his heart feel heavier as he saw the picture in front of him. There were two pictures, one was of the blond that had been on his mind. He looked like he was sick, riding on a carriage next to Gaara Subaku. Another picture was of the blond, standing on next to Gaara once more with a small smile on his face.

A hand suddenly was placed on his shoulder, he tensed at the touch and hastily cleared the screen. His eyes shifted to the hand on his shoulder.

_Orochimaru…_ "Refrain from touching me" The man had long dark hair, his eyes a bright yellow that reminded him of a snake, his skin grey-pale and unhealthy looking. The man gave a wide smile that made his skin crawl.

"I have the information needed for the presentation" Sasuke glared and put his phone away.

"Very well" His fingers grazed on the phone, the pictures saved into its memory.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"I assume that your president will be arriving soon?" the man before him nodded curtly as they continued to walk inside the airport. "I suppose there are future conversations to be held involving Bunraku Tech. and Uchiha Industries" the man beside him smirked.

"With the manner you talk of business, I should be confident enough to think that our president will also be pleased with your ideas"

"Oh?" the smirk of the man widened. The man was tall with a slight tannish skin color. His head sported a turban-like head gear with the left side covered, two tattoos on the right side of his cheek. "How would you know that as fact?"

Both men watched as the helicopter made its way to their view. The lashing of the blades made it hard to hear, however, that did not deter both men as they stood expectantly before the new arrival. "I am his guardian, almost like a father. Besides, if he doesn't agree with it, I will." Fugaku raised a fine brow as a tall young man stepped out. The man seemed to be about the same age as his older son. He had ruffled brown hair and very dark brown eyes. He had such a chiseled jaw that it reminded Fugaku of the President before his own brother. He wore a black suit along with a light purple tie and handkerchief. He smirked. The boy had changed so much, no one would be able to recognize him.

"President Subaku, a pleasure to meet you" the young man looked at his outstretched hand and studied it for some time before taking it with his own. Fugaku finally gave a smile. "Kankuro, you look so much like your father"

"You knew him" it wasn't a question but a statement as dark brown eyes stared into his ebony eyes. His smile widened.

"Very much so, yes." before anyone could say anything else, he spoke once more. "Come, we have business to attend to, Sasuke will be here shortly" the two men gave no sign of recognition to the name. It seemed only he remembered, it was perfect. He would use this to his advantage.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"So, what do you think?" the five of them stared at the painting in front of them. The painting consisted of paint colors scattered everywhere on a large canvas. The painting was spectacular and at the same time confusing. There was no sign of materialistic objects, however, the _feeling_ that all teens felt as they saw the painting in front of them.

"It's beautiful. Jackson Pollock's life was very heart wrenching" Hinata lifted her camera to take a picture of the painting. Neji, Gaara and Naruto stared at the painting in silence until Neji's phone rang.

"Are you nearby?" four set of eyes looked at the long haired brunette. Kiba had gone back to the hotel to get Akamaru, complaining about Akamaru coming to New York to sightsee with him not to just stay in the hotel. Neji gave a smirk as he heard the brunette on the other line. "Well, we're getting hungry, we'll meet outside" Neji hung up and looked at the four other teens with a small smile. "Kiba is here, how about lunch?" Naruto smiled widely with sparkling blue eyes, Hinata nodded curtly as did Gaara.

"Alright! I'm starving!" Naruto's loud voice disrupted the calm silence in the museum, making everyone in the area look at the small group. They left before anyone could say anything else. They met Kiba and his large white dog down the large journey of stairs that led to the Metropolitan. It had taken them more than two hours and more than 100 pictures taken by Hinata to even see half of the museum.

"C'mon guys, we can go to one of the restaurants that has really good Korean food" Neji and Kiba made their way to one direction, Gaara smirked and followed close behind. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and followed as well.

"Well, here we are." Both Naruto and Hinata stared at the restaurant in front of them. It was elegant looking, painted white with bright lights highlighting the name of the restaurant- a two floor restaurant. Hinata stared with wide eyes, Naruto stared with a plunged jaw. All teens entered the restaurant only to be led up the stairs and be greeted by a male hostess.

Gaara's lime colored eyes wandered back and forth inside the restaurant. The restaurant itself brought good memories of him and the F4 together. He frowned, however, once he was met with a small table that caught his eye. He saw the back of a brunette's head but he could easily see the face of Fugaku Uchiha and of Sasuke. He frowned as he stared at Sasuke who was smirking as the three continued their conversation.

"I don't have an appetite for Korean today" Kiba looked at the redhead with misunderstanding, Neji only tilted his head to the side.

"Wha…? But we just got here! I'm hungry!" Kiba complained while Neji followed Gaara's gaze and frowned as well.

"We can try the restaurant by Korea town, it's not too far from here" Again, Kiba gave an incredulous expression.

"Oh, come one guys, we're already here!" Gaara and Neji gave threatening stares at the tattooed teen who backed away in defense. "Fine!" he threw his arms in the air in defeat "Fine, didn't want to come in without Akamaru anyway…." mumbled the teen. Naruto and Hinata gave confused looks but followed behind reluctantly. Gaara and Neji stayed behind for a second longer as they looked at the table inside.

"He really seems to have changed"

Gaara watched with narrowed eyes. "Doesn't give him an excuse to act the way he does" both sighed and followed the other three. As they passed, they didn't seem to notice the silver haired man that watched them silently with a frown.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"I must say Kankuro, I'm quite surprised with the immense progress you've done with all your hard work. You're about the same age as my eldest son" the man in front of them smirked.

"Yes, it did help with the fund my father stored for us"

"Yes, it also leaves me with my next question" the brunette raised a brow in question as he drank a small portion of his red wine. "I was anticipating in seeing your younger sister" the brunette gave a small chuckle as he set the wine glass down.

"My sister just turned 20, not much older than your son" Kankuro's eyes locked with Sasuke's ebony black, eyes that glared back. "Temari is, how should I say, like the wind. She goes where she wants and there is nothing to stop her."

"Yes," Fugaku took a drink of his own glass "most young males and females seem to want the same…" he paused as he looked at his own son "lifestyle"

"Glad to know I'm not the only one that thinks that way" Kankuro smirked, Sasuke tried to maintain his composure- clenching his hands until his knuckles turned white. Fugaku smirked and rose from his chair.

"How about a toast, to the future partnership of Bunraku Tech. and Uchiha Inc.?" the other two rose from their seats and held their glass of wine up to accompany in the toast.

"A toast"

The clink of the glass was only the beginning of a bad omen.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

The sky was now turning a dark blue. There were no stars, only lively lights would gleam everywhere they went. It didn't seem like it was time to sleep, it seemed like the start of the highlife. Even from where he sat, he could still see people running, walking, back and forth to sight-see, to go to work. The city was something reasonably different from what he was normally used to in Konoha. The highlife made him feel pitiable and insignificant.

"Do you want to leave?" he was brought back from his train of thought and looked up at the owner of the voice. He was met with aquamarine eyes, concern present in those eyes. As the whiskered blond administered the sentence in his mind, he only let out a wide grin.

"You kidding me? It's freaking amazing here. Sure, things here are expensive and busy, but not something to make me leave yet." Gaara's stare remained on him, it only made the blond more uncomfortable.

Gaara spoke in a soft voice as his eyes changed slightly. "I'm not asking you if you want to leave because of the place but because of someone." Naruto's smile deterred for a brief moment before the smile came back to life.

"What? The _Yarou*_?!" the blond laughed lightly only to look at piercing green eyes. Naruto looked down at his hands, clenching and unclenching. "I know I should stop and leave him alone. I can _see_ it with my own eyes that he's changed, that he has responsibilities I will never experience myself but… maybe it's my stubbornness or maybe I'm being selfish right now, I don't know. What I do know, though, is that I want to see him and talk to him if he'd let me"

Gaara stared, his chest feeling strange. "No" Naruto looked up with questioning eyes. "It's not selfishness" Gaara looked at the room that Naruto was sleeping in. The room was decorated in large curtains, furniture everywhere along with a large king sized bed. There were large paintings all over the room as well as small trinkets that Gaara knew Naruto would never use or touch. Naruto was someone interesting wrapped inside an ordinary little box. "selfishness is when you only think of yourself, when you leave someone without an explanation" Gaara's eyes turned hard and cold as he thought of Sasuke.

Naruto smiled though it seemed that Gaara didn't see his smile. "You know, when I first met Sasuke, I thought _"How can a bastard like him exist? Who the hell does he think he is? I should kick his ass for the way he's acting!"_ I thought that every single day when I would see his damn smug face." He gave a breathless laugh "Now it seems like it never happened. As if someone like me never met Sasuke Uchiha and put him in his place." There was a moment of silence as Sasuke's face came to his mind.

Gaara couldn't think of anything to say. What was there to say to the blond? He clenched his hand, feeling his chest feel heavier. "Don't say that" his voice came out much more authoritative than he expected. Naruto only blinked with a small frown on his face. "If it never happened, then…" he stayed silent as he looked away. The silence stretched even longer. Gaara frowned and turned to leave. He knew blue eyes were following his departing back, waiting for him to finish the sentence he started. Before he closed the door behind him, he stood frozen "then I would have never met you, I'm glad I did."

He watched Gaara leave. He barely heard what the auburn haired teen said. It only left him with more questions and a bitter feeling towards himself.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"You will be attending a meeting with your father and Orochimaru noon, at 2 there will be a contract signing with the President of Sakugichi Corp. And at 4 there will be a meeting with the Yakushi clan and the Hōzuki clan." Kakashi stopped to look at Sasuke, the indication of a frown behind his black mask. Sasuke stopped reading the contract before him only to raise a brow at the man.

"If the next sentence you utter to me has nothing to do with Uchiha Industries or anything related to Otogakure, leave" Kakashi remained silent, putting down the day planner in front of him.

"Your friends have been worried, you can-"

"Can what, Kakashi?" he narrowed his eyes and smirked in mock "make time for them? Tell me, do you want me to just blow everything away for them? For my _friends_? Should I just break the rules and ignore my responsibilities just for my _friends_? Do you think I have that luxury?!" the dark haired teen got up from his seat as he screamed the last sentence. The older man remained calm as he watched the young Uchiha flare in anger.

"It's true" again, Kakashi demonstrated no anger, it only agitated the young Uchiha even more. "In the world of business and politics, those who do not follow the rules are called scum" his eyes became sharp as he looked at Sasuke straight in the eyes. "However, those who abandon their friends are lower than scum, do you understand?" Kakashi didn't have to yell, but the annunciation alone made it clear for Sasuke that the man in front of him was deadly serious.

He, however, could still maintain his own composure as well. He smirked and glared at the older man. "I understand that if you don't fucking do your job, then there will be consequences to be held, is that clear?" Kakashi sighed as he watched Sasuke turn heel and leave the room. It seemed... He would have to take drastic measures, how fun.

The presentation prolonged more than he had anticipated. There was still the matter of the contract signing and the two meeting with those power hungry clans. He had to fight the urge to whack his head against the wall, however, that would have been unprofessional. Instead, he opted with taking Sasuke hostage. He had diligently covered all the events that were to take place after the presentation, with Fugaku still under the impression that his son would attend said events. Sasuke was merely uninformed, for he knew that the young Uchiha would just lock himself in the meeting room.

"Why would Juugo's father want the signing to be here?" they passed small children that were chasing each other. Kakashi's eyes followed the small children, a tiny smile grazing his lips behind his mask. "I'm already getting tired, where is he" the commanding request made Kakashi look back at the young Uchiha.

"Still impatient as always, née Sasuke?" Sasuke turned only to see an upcoming soccer ball. With good reflexes, he caught the ball before it hit his face. He glared at the culprits and at a nonchalant Kakashi.

"What's the meaning of this?!" he all but growled as he glared intensely at the the tattooed brunette. Kiba only shook his head with a tsk.

"I would think it was obvious Uchiha. Don't tell me the business setting is killing your brain cells." The grin Kiba gave made Sasuke even more peeved at the fact that he was in his business suit on a hot day while holding a dirt covered soccer ball. He looked for Kakashi who was currently walking away.

"I'll pick you up in half an hour. Play nice" Sasuke frowned but said nothing as he turned and glared at the group in front of him.

"Hey, what's with the brooding face, huh? You should be happy that we came to see you considering how much of a dick you've been" Sasuke glared and threw the soccer ball at Kiba. Kiba caught the ball, it seemed that Sasuke didn't want that since his glare intensified. There was an penetrating silence until the long haired brunette spoke.

"Naruto is also here" Neji walked forward and took the ball from the short haired brunette's hands. Sasuke scoffed, it made Neji tilt his head and narrow his eyes at the Uchiha. "Actually, Naruto came to talk to you alone. You've seen him, am I right?" Sasuke glared at the brunette who had his hair up in a ponytail. Eventually, Sasuke scoffed, resulting in all three teens frowning at the Uchiha.

"That lowlife has nothing to do with me"

"What?" it was a command coming from the normally playful Inuzuka. Sasuke smirked in mock.

"Have you gone deaf or just turned equally stupid as that idiot?" Sasuke crossed his arms and scoffed in amusement. Kiba growled along with Akamaru while Neji and Gaara stared at the Uchiha with calculating eyes.

"Watch your mouth Uchiha! Don't insult Naruto!" Sasuke raised a fine brow, a look of slight surprise on his face as he looked at the tattooed teen.

"Become his guard dog, have you Inuzuka?" Kiba was about to punch the teen in front of him, he could feel his rage erupting throughout his whole body as he saw that smirk. The manner in which Sasuke stared at all of them, as if he was superior. The Uchiha had reverted back to his cold self, he moved on impulse only to be held by the quiet teens beside him.

"You fucking asshole! Are you going to throw away Naruto just like that?! The _fuck_ Uchiha?! Has your uncle's death turned you into a heartless fucker?!"

Sasuke glowered at the restraining brunette, but smirked just as fast. "Hn. Not that different than what you and Neji do" the long haired brunette frowned while Kiba growled once more. Akamaru was behind Kiba, whimpering in submission.

"You asshole! Naruto gave up so much for you, he fought tooth and nail for _and_ against you! He can't play because of you while you fucking throw him away like scrap! And all this for what?! To please daddy!" Kiba's words went unheard as Neji's strong voice pierced through with slight anger.

"There is a difference in how we've handled things and how _you're_ handling the situation. If you think what you're doing is right, then, I'm ashamed to be called your family"

"And what makes you think I consider you, Inuzuka or Sabaku as family? My only family is those with the Uchiha name, anyone else is just trash, a nuisance." Gaara narrowed his eyes, letting go of Kiba.

"Is this how it's come down to?" Sasuke cocked his head in confidence.

"Come down to? Nothing has changed," the Uchiha gave a small mocking laugh. "did you three actually believe I would want someone like that moron?" Neji also let go of the short haired brunette only to narrow his eyes at the Uchiha.

"When I asked you if it was real, you said that you knew what you were doing. Tell me, is this how _men_ handle things?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Did we not tell you who had the last word in our relationships! Knowing that, you still went after Naruto!"

"And all three of you actually believed it was real?!" Sasuke chuckled darkly, hiding almost half his face. "Give me a break." Sasuke looked up at the sky with that smirk still on his lips. The other three in front of him stood with narrowed eyes. "I was bored, he was just something to pass the time" he looked directly at Gaara as the smirk widened "He was nothing to me but a trophy to show off"

His eyes gave no indication of a lie. Gaara could see the _taunt _in those ebony eyes being directed at him. His chest felt slightly tighter as he focused on the Uchiha's smirk. His hand clenched tightly, the need to put Sasuke into place came to mind but he tried hard to refrain.

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!"

Everything moved too fast for any of them to stop it. Kiba had moved too quickly for them to react, he was a blur and Sasuke was already on the floor by the time the both of them realized what had happened. Kiba was now panting, his hands clutched into tight fists, his face contorted in anger, Akamaru close behind and growling. Sasuke was on the floor, spitting out the blood that had formed in his mouth. He wiped away the red liquid that was trickling down his mouth with a handkerchief. His suit was now slightly ruffled and dirty from one side, he was glaring at the brunette that still stood in a fighting stance.

"He's not someone you can throw out Uchiha! We _warned_ you about this! We even fought by your side! Is this how you repay us?! How you repay him?!" Sasuke only glared more as he tried to get up.

"You… you have no right to talk to me like that." He smirked and looked at the three in front of him. "It figures, I leave and you change me for that good for nothing." Kiba looked like he was ready to hit him once more, Sasuke only continued talking. "I don't need any of you. The way I'm running things, I don't need people like any of you" the three teens glared.

"Is that how you really feel Sasuke?" Neji kept an indifferent expression as he looked at his cousin with narrowed eyes. The young Uchiha only glared.

"Do any of you know what it feels to shoulder the duties as future CEO of Koden/Uchiha Industries? To have everyone around you watch your every move just to see you slip up?" there was silence, it only made Sasuke smirk "No, of course you wouldn't."

Kiba growled as he moved for another hit, however, he was restrained too quickly by Neji and Gaara. "You fucker! That doesn't give you the right to treat him like dirt! Man up Uchiha because I swear to god you'll regret ever crossing me!" Sasuke gave a smile of amusement as he looked into Kiba's eyes.

"Man up? Inuzuka, did you just tell me to "man up"? This coming from the guy who can't man up himself to even _write_ to his own mother? A mother, may I remind you that left you and your sister like the _dogs_ you are"

Neji and Gaara's eyes widened, Kiba pulled hard to try and free himself from both teens beside him. "Oh fuck YOU Uchiha!"

"Yo. Everyone playing nice?" the voice didn't deter from Kiba yelling obscenities toward the Uchiha. Sasuke didn't show any indication of surprise, simply narrowed his eyes as Kakashi placed himself beside Sasuke.

The dark haired teen looked at the other three in front of him one last time before announcing loudly "Don't ever do this again, next time, I will take drastic measures" it wasn't just a threat toward the three in front of him, but also toward Kakashi. Sasuke turned heel. "I don't want anything to do with that trash or with any of you." He walked away, leaving three angry former friends and a silent grey haired man who only shook his head in dissatisfaction.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Anou… What do you suppose is taking them so long?" blue eyes turned back to look at light lavender, he have a wide smile.

"Don't worry about it Hinata-chan, there's still me here to keep you company" his wide smile made Hinata blush a rouge color. A whiskered face got close to the rouge baby face. Naruto's eyes were narrowed, his lips pursed in thought. "Maa, Hinata-chan, you're all red and stuff"

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata's eyes were wide as she stared at the close face in front of her. Her heart still pounded hard against her chest whenever she would see Naruto close to her. "We… ahm…"

"What is going on here?" both turned to see that the F4 were slowly approaching them. Naruto slowly grinned, Hinata only widened her eyes in shock.

"Guys! You're back" the blond tilted his head to the side with furrowed brows. "Why's Kiba so mad?" the short haired brunette was looking away with glaring eyes. His hands were clenched and trembling, his teeth bearing as his jaw tightened. Kiba's gaze turned to the two only for his hands to clench tighter.

He let out a distressed breath "It's… It's nothing"

"I think Naruto should know" Kiba looked at Neji and clenched his jaw in anger.

"No, he should _not_ know about that shallow, arrogant fucker who only cares about himself!" Hinata frowned, Naruto only gave a bitter laugh and looked at the pavement with clenched hands.

"So, Sasuke won't see me" All three male teens stared at Naruto with questioning eyes, Hinata's frowned deepened as she placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto-kun…" Naruto narrowed his eyes at the pavement and gritted his teeth together.

"You knew…" It was a statement made from Neji, Naruto gave a small and looked away with a glare.

"Tch, stupid bastard. Now that he's a big-shot, he thinks he can do whatever he wants." the blond gave a small smile at the four in front of him. Although he felt hurt, he wouldn't let anyone see that side of him, not even Sasuke. "Well, he's not going to get rid of me so easily! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!" he was going to confront Sasuke, that's what he came to Otogakure for. He was going to talk to Sasuke, damn it, and the Uchiha was going to listen.

"Now that's what Uchiha needs! A good kick in the ass by Naruto" Kiba patted the blond on the shoulder hard as he smiled cheekily. The brunette winked at the blond "I'm all for it blonde, show Uchiha who's boss!" this time, his smile wasn't fake.

They had walked the remaining day and were now entering the night time. The night was growing slightly windy, still, it was serene. It calmed his every worry and every angry thought of him and Sasuke. From time to time, he would try to look up at the sky and make out the stars, however, because of the bright light of Otogukare, he couldn't see anything. He would sigh and look at the ground, a small twinge of disappointment creeping inside.

"Maa, guys, I'ma go to the comic store, anyone want anything?" everyone's eyes set on Kiba who was pointing at a small building with the name _Infinity_ in big bold letters. Naruto tilted his head, Gaara looked at the Inuzuka with calculating eyes.

"And Akamaru?" Kiba seemed to look slightly thwarted as he looked at his large canine. He looked at Neji with a devious smirk.

"Hey, Neji…"

"No" Kiba made a devastated expression and grumbled with a-

"Wha-! Why not?!" Neji only gave a small smirk as his stare moved to a large structure behind them.

"My eyes are set on the small art gallery" Kiba's shoulders slumped as he groaned with a whining Akamaru.

"Don't worry dog-breath, I'll take Akamaru off your hands" Kiba gave Naruto a look of amusement and question as Naruto patted at the large canine's head. The blond turned to look at the only female of their group and placed and arm around her. Akamaru gave a low growl at the action but Naruto ignored it. "How 'bout it Hinata-chan, you up for babysitting Akamaru with me?"

The shy girl began to smile and look down at the ground as she pushed her pointer fingers together. "Anou…" she began to mumble and stutter as her cheeks turned a bright pink. "I… actually, I-I wanted to uhm… I wanted to go with Ki-Kiba-dono to see some comics as well." Naruto and Neji looked at the nervous girl with questioning looks. Hinata turned even brighter in color, Kiba only watched with wide eyes. "Is… Is that alright with you Kiba-dono?"

Kiba looked taken back as he looked at the baby faced girl with rose colored cheeks. Her eyes were pleading and her smile made his insides stir. His mind went blank as his mouth tried to say _No._ However, once he opened his mouth, all that came out was "Uh, sure. No problem" Hinata's smile widened a little more.

The three teens made their way to their designated route as Naruto, Gaara and Akamaru stayed behind. Naruto sighed and patted Akamaru, he looked at Gaara with expectant crystal blue eyes and a wide smile on his face. "Seems like it's just you and me, huh, Gaara?" the redhead blinked at him a couple of times before nodding with small curves at the end of his lip.

"It seems so," aquamarine eyes searched around and looked back at the tan skinned teen. "we should walk before Akamaru has an accident" Gaara walked before Naruto could say anything, Akamaru followed close behind the redhead, leaving the blond by himself.

Their path was limited, seeing how their other three friends were in different directions and still wanted to keep close. They only reached Time Square since it was close to where Otogakure was. The bright lights and large screens amazed both Naruto and Akamaru as they turned a full 360, their yes absorbing every aspect of the area. "I like it here" Gaara raised a fine brow as he looked at Naruto's smiling face. Naruto's eyes were set on the large screen that was announcing advertisements, his body was lax and his eyes were bright against all the lights. "It kind of, makes you forget" Gaara frowned, his head tilting just slightly as his green eyes searched Naruto's face.

Gaara was about to speak, only to look at the screens around him as they all demonstrated the same image. A woman came on the screen, her red blazer visible along with a white undershirt. Her blond hair was loose and kept as she looked directly at the screen. Most people still continued to walk while some stopped to look at the screens.

"We're sorry to interrupt tonight's announcement for the word of the new couple that is temporarily residing in Otogakure. From an anonymous insider, there is word of Sasuke Uchiha and Karin Shutsu-ki confirming their relationship as long time lovers and resuming their relationship once more"

Everything inside churned painfully inside. He froze as the words slowly echoed in his mind. His stomach seemed to have pushed up into his throat as pictures of Sasuke and Karin together were demonstrated. He felt something inside feel extremely tight and suffocating, something he hadn't felt since he lost his mother and father. Why? Why was he feeling like this? He hated feeling like this. He gritted his teeth together and clenched his hands as he thought of the Uchiha, the same Uchiha that he was seeing with his arm around Karin's waist. It was also the same Sasuke that he remembered had sneaked out his own house and waited in the snow at Meiji shrine. Had he been with Karin during that time? Had he been used all this time?

He felt something warm on his shoulder as those questions floated inside his mind in fast forward. The slight pressure on his shoulder made him look into icy apple green eyes. "Whatever you're thinking-" Naruto gave a small bitter laugh, wanting to hide the anger and hurt that he felt as he looked at the pictures that were being shown repeatedly.

"I want to hear it from his mouth, not from you, Kiba or Neji but from Sasuke." He walked away from the redhead and the large dog, only to end up in a small alley and punch at the wall in front of him. All the anger that was escaping was evident as small traces of blood became apparent on the cold concrete wall. "He _will_ tell me everything"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Aquamarine eyes watched as Naruto turned and ran away. His eyes went back toward the screens that were showing pictures of Sasuke and Karin. He only frowned and glared at the pictures. The pictures were old, during their early high school year. The pictures were of Karin kissing Sasuke's cheek, Sasuke with his arm around the redhead in an indifferent manner as the redhead smiled seductively. He knew that Sasuke and Karin had dated during their middle school year all through their first year of high school, merely for appearance matters. It had been Karin's fault for their break-up, her fallout was a scandal in magazines during a party. After that, Karin had tried to gain Sasuke's affection fruitlessly.

Finding out that Sasuke's attention had been peaked by Naruto was a hard blow to Karin's ego. Her hatred for Naruto was not only superficial, but also personal for taking away Sasuke from her. Gaara had an eerie feeling that this was not Sasuke's doing, nor Fugaku's but Karin's own twisted pleasure. He wouldn't be surprised to be informed of the relationship between Sasuke and Karin- if it really _was_ true, however, to announce it in that manner, he knew it was the redhead's doing. He glared at the screen one last time before taking out his cell phone and dialed for two numbers.

His footsteps echoed almost thunderously in his ears. His demeanor was composed almost to perfection, was it not for his gritted jaw and his stony bottle green eyes. His mind was set on the person that was on the other side of the building. His anger had risen to its full extent while on his way to the structure, he had called Neji to inform him of Naruto's disappearance while he made his way back to Otogakure and into the Inn that Sasuke was temporarily residing.

"I said that I wanted nothing to do with you" the voice was dark and lethal, not even daring to look at his face. He could only feel more anger bleed inside him at the disrespect that the dark haired teen was showing him. There was a deafening silence between the two as Gaara only stared at the Uchiha's back. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Then at least give Naruto an explanation as to why you're doing this." The retort came out in a growl as his stare became even more intense. Sasuke scoffed and finally turned to look at the chestnut-haired teen with a cold stare.

"You expect me to waste my time on that _scum_?" the inky haired teen gave an almost mocking laugh as he looked at Gaara's hostile glare. "You must be ludicrous to think I would even consider that. I want nothing to do with him" Gaara narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha, the need to punch him straight in the face was outweighing his rationality.

"As my step-brother," Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the word of step-brother, Gaara took a small step closer at the Uchiha "Do me this favor as my _brother_ of 13 years to talk to someone that I know you care about"

"I've never cared for him." He smirked at Gaara in a pleased manner "Like I said, I only wanted him just because I was bored. I wanted to take him away from you, I wanted to hurt you and take everything away from you. In the end, he's just the teddy bear I finally took from you"

Gaara didn't show any type of rage as he looked at Sasuke's prideful smirk, his arms crossed in satisfaction and his eyes gleaming in mock. Gaara could read every gesture, movement and the manner in which Sasuke spoke and just _knew._ He knew Sasuke was desperately hiding something and putting up that wall he always made when he couldn't cope with something he didn't understand. The fiery redheaded teen merely sighed silently and looked at the large pool that was beside them.

"I've known you since I can remember. My father, mother, siblings and only family have been you and the F4. Your mother is like my mother, your brother is like my brother and the same applies to you." Gaara's eyes dimmed, he breathed out through his nose "I have learned by myself that your father is merciless and demanding" at the silence from Sasuke, Gaara continued with more boldness "I have also acknowledge the fact that you want to please your father because you feel like you _have_ to" Gaara watched as the Uchiha's stare became aggressive, he ignored it either way. "whether you chose to ignore us or not, I will respect your decision as your brother, however, as your friend of 13 plus years- I advise you to talk to Naruto one last time."

There was silence between the two as Sasuke's prideful demeanor broke down and slowly began to look down at the ground with so much hate. "If I do…" Gaara saw Sasuke clench his hands tightly as he closed his eyes in frustration "nothing will be the same for any of us. No matter how much I despise him, I can't deny my father."

Gaara looked down with solemn eyes. He nodded and spoke softly. "You've made your choice." There was silence for a brief moment. Sasuke could hear his heartbeat speed as the silence prolonged. Gaara's eyes sharpened after a while as he looked at Sasuke "The cowardly way Sasuke, is to run away." Gaara turned heel and looked at the direction he had come from, the direction where Naruto was. "Running away is exactly what you're doing, I hope you don't regret your choice."

Sasuke was left alone with a compressing feeling against his chest and a swelling in his throat. He had no choice, Gaara and everyone else needed to understand that. There was no turning back.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

There was little to no space as people passed to and fro to find one thing or another. The store was small in capacity, even if it was two floors. The first floor consisted of western comics along with small figurines of any western characters known while the second floor was made up of Japanese comics, foreign movies and some Japanese materials that would interest foreigners. The space to walk by was limited which caused the brunette to be very close to the girl next to him.

The heat that radiated from the teen made him feel warm and made his heart speed up by a fraction. He hadn't felt this way for any girl, so why? Why was it that only this one teen- this reserved yet beautiful girl- made him feel awkward and at the same time content. It was both frustrating and exhilarating, it frightened him to no end every time he heard her soft voice near his ear and a shiver run down his spine. What was worse to know was the fact that he had a feeling that Hinata and Neji were too close to be called just friends. He wanted to know, had a nagging feeling every time he saw Hinata and Neji close to each other, like they were _hiding _something.

"Ki-Kiba-dono, are you alright?" There was a light touch to his hand that had been holding on a comic about werewolves for the past five minutes, staring at it in a dazed manner while in deep thought of said girl who was still touching him. He stepped away and pulled his hand along to stop the hesitant beat of his heart. By doing so, he bumped into someone that had his back to them, looking at the DC comic section.

"Watch it buddy!" Kiba growled in a low tone as a retort to the now departing man. He hated being in places where people didn't know who he was and just how much power he held if any of these idiots defied him. He turned back to look at Hinata, only to see that she was looking down with a small frown, her hands being held tightly together.

"Gomenasai Kiba-dono, I…I didn't mean to…" Kiba sighed and ruffled his hair in an aggravated manner as he tried to come up with something to say.

"No… I just…" Kiba tried hard to keep his thoughts together, trying hard to stop himself from sounding like a total idiot. He saw the egg-plant haired teen give a small smile and looked at the stairs that led up to the manga section.

"Would you prefer if we go upstairs?" her soft voice sent another shiver down his spine, he swallowed as much as he could with that heavy lump in his throat and gave a toothy grin of his own.

"Yeah, let's go" without thinking, he took hold of a soft hand and pulled as he ran up the stairs. The hand was warmer than his own and the skin felt soft and delicate that he was unaware that his hold on her was firm yet cautious, not wanting to hurt her if he put too much strength on her hand. As he climbed the stairs, he did not see the large tint that colored her whole face nor heard the loud heartbeat coming from Hinata's chest.

As he felt the warm skin around his hand, he knew in the back of his mind that he felt comfortable and happy having that hand inside his hand. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as the hold on her hand tightened just a little more.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

There was a chilling air blowing inside their hotel room as the hours passed by. He had not moved from the couch he resided in the lobby, not even slept a single hour that went by. His mind ran hundreds and hundreds of thoughts as Sasuke's mocking voice echoed in his mind. It angered him to the core as he thought of the Uchiha, the manner he talked of Naruto, but most of all, the way he was running away from all this, it made him want to grab the Uchiha and just beat him senseless so that he could understand how much this was impacting everyone.

He growled and got up from the couch and headed to the rooms. He needed to be quick, knowing well that his time was limited when it came to their schedule. He looked at the door in front of him- room 108- and turned the knob as quietly as he could. His eyes scanned the dark room, a small indication of light escaping inside the window. The figure on the bed made him rethink his actions. He stood at the doorframe, looking at the figure as he merely stared at the window from his bed.

"Did you just wake up?" there wasn't any motions coming from the blond, it made Gaara stare at him in concern. After what seemed minutes, Naruto turned and gave a small half smile.

"I couldn't sleep" Gaara's hand searched for the light switch, the brightness finally showing off everything clearly. His heart felt as if it had slowed as he saw the dark rimmed circles under Naruto's dimmed eyes. His blond hair was too ruffled to be called normal while his skin lost that tan hue and looked rather pale. It made something inside Gaara tightened as he saw Naruto's total appearance, it also made him become more angry at the fact that this was Sasuke's fault as well. He remained stoic as he looked at those dim azure eyes and rested his whole body on the door frame.

"Let's take a walk, it'll probably help" Naruto stared in a dazed manner, his brain slowly deciphering every word that came out of Gaara's mouth. He had not been able to sleep as the images of Karin and Sasuke together would come up every time he tried to close his eyes. He nodded sluggishly as he got out of bed and ruffled his hair a bit. Gaara continued to wait by the doorway as Naruto looked for his shoes and made way to the redhead's side.

It was too early for anyone in Otogakure to be outside, even for work purposes. The sun was yet to make an appearance and the night air was still strongly blowing at Naruto's exposed face. He had wrapped his hands inside his armpits to keep warm and continued walked beside a calm musician. "You aren't cold?" apple green eyes did not waver from the direction straight ahead but merely hardened as they crossed the street that led to a small little forest. Naruto's brows furrowed at how silent Gaara was being and opened his mouth to question only to pause as the redhead finally stopped dead on his tracks.

"I have to call Neji about something, I'll catch up in a moment." Naruto stared at the teen in front of him with a questioning gaze, he then turned to look at the small forest and back at Gaara once more.

"Are…Are you sure? I mean, I can wait for you or something" the auburn haired teen shook his head as he looked at the forest with narrowed eyes. His stare gave no emotion which only confused Naruto even more. With one last curious stare at the redhead, Naruto turned heel and entered the small forest that was right ahead. As Naruto passed tree's that were side by side, a nostalgic feeling settled inside him. The nagging feeling of finding something familiar grew as he slowed his pace. A frown set as he looked back and still found no sign of Gaara catching up.

He continued to walk with caution as something inside him constricted and pushed it tight. He didn't understand why he kept feeling like this and in truth, he wanted to stop walking and turn back to Gaara, but his legs seemed to have a mind of its own. His blue eyes wandered from side to side slowly, analyzing every little thing of the forest. He turned and began walking backwards, trying to see if Gaara was close only to frown and turn around once more. Once he turned, he froze dead on the spot as his eyes racked over the tall figure in front of him.

Minutes went by without a word from either of them. Naruto could not speak as his eyes widened and roamed all over to the spiked dark blue hair, the back of that blue hooded sweater and black shorts, all the way down to white clean cut sneakers. Sasuke didn't turn nor acknowledge his presence, but Naruto could tell that if he had the ability to speak, Sasuke wouldn't be caught by surprise. The minutes went by torturously slow for Naruto as he ran thousands of emotions in his body. "Sas-Sasuke"

There was no response from the quiet teen, however, the Uchiha walked away from the whiskered blond behind him. Naruto gritted his teeth as anger began to rise inside him, he growled in anger, his body shaking as he saw Sasuke depart.

"Are you going to run away from me?!" the tall teen stopped dead on his track in mid-step. Naruto could feel his heart pulse against his ears as he watched Sasuke carefully, the Uchiha not moving from his stance. A long moment passed until finally Sasuke balanced himself and slowly turned around to look back at the angry looking blond. Cold ebony eyes stared right at angry dark blue. With the stare alone, Naruto's heart felt bigger in size and began to beat slow- making it hurt against his chest as he looked at those unsettling eyes that gave no warmth

"So, it's you. The lowlife scum of the earth" the words that were coming out of Sasuke's mouth were filled with venom and distaste as his face gave no sign of any emotion. Naruto stared at the Uchiha with furrowed brows and clenched teeth, he couldn't understand why Sasuke was acting like this. "Did Gaara bring you here?" Sasuke gave a smirk that demonstrated no joy but scorn. "Of course he would. He'd do anything for you" the last word came out in disgust, it only made Naruto clench his hands in anger. The taller of the two scoffed, those coal eyes narrowing "Like I told them, I don't need anyone like them… or you." Something inside Naruto stopped, his eyes widening as he watched Sasuke place his arms around his waist and started to chuckle cynically. "Look at you, you look completely pathetic by making that face." He continued to chuckle as Naruto stared at him with anger and shock.

How could this person in front of him be the same Sasuke that had saved him from Sasori? The one who had buttered his grandmother up with Sake just because he wanted to sleep over his house? This person in front of him was not the Sasuke that had sat on the monkey bars just outside his house only to watch comets with him. This Sasuke that was right in front of him was now someone different, someone much worse than when he had first met him. Those eyes gave no indication of warmth that they once used to give whenever Sasuke looked at him. His face, also, gave no feeling other than disdain. He clenched and unclenched his hands as he looked at Sasuke with confusion and anger. "Why…"it came out as a whisper, Sasuke merely continued to stare with little to no interest at the blond. It fired Naruto up even more at the stare. "Why are you doing this?!"

There was a long silence as Naruto watched the stoic teen, said teen only narrowed his eyes as a deep frown set on his face. The gesture alone made Naruto feel distant and unwanted but he remained quiet as he waited for Sasuke's answer. "Hn."

Naruto growled out, the strong feeling of anger building up all too fast. "Is that all you can say?! We all came here to see you! You throw us aside for half a year and that's all you have to say?" there was that dark chuckle again as Sasuke lifted his arm up in disinterest.

"How cute of all of you" a smirk plastered itself on his face "is that what you want me to say? Were you expecting an apology? A confession of how much I care about you?" Sasuke chuckled hard, holding his head on the palm of his hand. Naruto stared with clenched teeth, angry at how much this was hurting him, of how far he let Sasuke in only to have it thrown in his face. "What did you wanted to hear from me? Wait for me? I like you a lot? I'll be home soon?" his smirk widened at the silence coming from Naruto. "Hn. Only someone as pitiful and naive as you would believe that I meant anything I said to you. It's like I told them, you were just a trophy to show off, I'm bored with you now, and you mean nothing to me. The days of playing as the leader of F4 and as your devoted mate are gone. I have no use of you or of them anymore." He gave another arrogant smirk as he looked down at the blond from where he stood. "You're nothing to me, just give up" Finally, Sasuke turned and once again, began to walk away.

Naruto stood planted to the spot he had been for the past five minutes that to him, felt like hours. Every word that come out of Sasuke's mouth ignited something so much worse as blood began to pool from pressing his fingernails too deep into the palm of his hand. His body moved on its own as his eyes watched Sasuke walk off.

_"Sasuke is many things… however, he's not one to just go off on anyone either. Uchiha might not want to admit this, but he doesn't take lightly when someone insults his friends or family… or loved one"_

_"I like your family though… all of you aren't afraid to express your feelings to one another…I want to stay over your house again"_

_"Sasuke has always been lonely. He does all that to hide the fact that he's hurt, he puts up a barrier to show that he's not weak"_

_"It's been almost six years since he's opened up to anyone… Ever since he met you, he's reverted back to his old self… His eyes don't show that loneliness as before"_

Naruto's body moved on its own accord as all those voices resonated in his mind. He couldn't grasp the fact that the Sasuke that Gaara and Ino had talked of and the Sasuke he had learned to know was the same one that was giving him his back to him. He ran and threw himself on Sasuke. They tumbled together, fighting for dominance as they slowly halted on the dirt. Naruto looked down at the figure underneath him, his anger already overtaking his mind as his arm moved on its own and formed a fist to punch Sasuke across the face. The sound of his fist hitting the Uchiha's face was loud enough to be heard from a 10 feet radius to Naruto's ears. He huffed loudly as that anger still hazed his rational mind. Sasuke made no sound as his face moved to the direction his fist pushed. Sasuke slowly turned around to face the blond with glaring red eyes, a small trickle of blood running down the left side of his mouth. Naruto held on to Sasuke collar to pull him close, the dark haired brunette made a gurgling sound and spit out blood on the blonde's cheek. Naruto only tightened his hold on Sasuke's collar at the action.

"Do you think I'm going to let you go just like this?! Without a fucking explanation as to why you're being a god-damn coward?!" His blue eyes were slowly turning a burning orange-red as his anger flared. "Listen to yourself! This isn't you! Just tell me why you're doing this?!" even with Naruto's red eyes, his voice sounded hurt. Sasuke gave no indication of caring.

A pale hand hastily grabbed at the collar of the red sweater Naruto was wearing- a sweater Sasuke knew belonged to Gaara. The hold on the sweater tightened enough to pinch Naruto's skin and lift him up in the air as Sasuke stood up without difficulty. Naruto's hold on Sasuke was released as he grabbed at Sasuke's wrist to loosen the tight grip. "When are you going to get it through that stupid little head of yours?" Naruto grunted in pain as he was lifted even higher. "I never wanted you, why would I want a lowlife commoner scum like _you_? Understand that I am Sasuke Uchiha, heir of Koden/Uchiha Industries, I could squash you and your whole worthless mediocre group of people you call a family into the dirt and not give a fuck how miserable you'd be." The young Uchiha smirked as he let go of the light haired teen and punched him hard as he could on the stomach before he fully fell to the ground. The punch was hard enough to break something inside Naruto as the sound of cracking broke through both their ears. "Did you really think that someone as powerful and influential as me could with some worthless worm like you?" Sasuke chuckled darkly "You're nothing to me than a mere nobody I'd like to get rid of from my life"

Naruto couldn't get up from where he lay, his ribcage pulsating in pain, his hand touching at his side to compress that pain. Tears swelled inside his eyes and ran down the side as he whimpered in pain. It was hurting him and the taste of blood was slowly rising up his mouth and settling on his tongue. He couldn't understand why everything was coming down to this. Sasuke was the last person he thought would do this to him, it only increased the amount of tears that were slowly running down his face.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told them, I want nothing to do with any of you. Consider yourself lucky that I feel particularly charitable to spare your miserable little feelings by confirming that I have been with Karin before" Sasuke smirked, Naruto couldn't see anything as he closed his eyes in pain. "We resumed our relationship before I left Konoha and I will keep my relationship with Shutsu-ki, anyone who gets in my way will not only face my father but also me. Don't ever come near ever again. I will make your life a living hell."

He succumbed to the pain in his ribs, his lids feeling heavy and his breathing turning labored. He... He just needed to close his eyes to stop the pain. He closed them and was suddenly unconscious.

A thunderous crack fell as the clouds began to darken and the air became even colder. As the seconds passed by, small droplets of water began to descend from the dark clouds down to hit his face. His gut coiled tightly as something built up inside his throat. The rain began to increase rapidly but he ignored it as his eyes watched over the body that was on the ground. He tried to swallow, his head leaning closer and closer to the unconscious blond. His eyes searched at his face, the way the water ran down his eyes, his whiskered cheeks and soaked his bright blond hair.

His own face was only one inch away from the blond. There were drops of rain running down his nose and hitting the blonde's forehead, he blinked slowly as he watched the blonde's chest raise and fall as he breathed even breaths. The lump in his throat only widened as the rain fell from his eyes and down his tan face, as if he was crying.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Black beady eyes shifted back and forth as his small nose pressed on the ground, attempting to keep the scent that had been given to him fresh. He knew that the rain was going to be a small setback for Pakkun, however, his dog was- although small in size- keen in finding anyone he wanted better than a bloodhound. The one by his side was silent throughout the whole way, his eyes looking at the ground and a small frown placed on his lips, his hair was now covering his green eyes. He only sighed silently and continued to follow Pakkun as the rain dropped down on them and soaked them to the very core.

"They shouldn't be far" Pakkun seemed to pick up on something as the dog ran faster. Their eyes followed as the dog made a sharp turn and finally howled. Something inside made the coil churn as he got closer and closer. The older man by his side only made a small disappointed sound as he crouched down to the floor and began to inspect the blond for any injuries. He felt a squeezing feeling in his chest at the sight before him.

On the ground laid an unconscious blond, drenched in water and his clothes covered in dirt. The feeling in his chest only tightened more as he slowly stepped closer toward the blond. He looked down at the blond and could see the small traces of blood on Naruto's lips.

They had fought.

The silver haired man beside him sighed and picked up the whiskered face teen from the ground and placed him on his back. The only thing he could do was watch and clench his hands in anger at knowing that he had done this to Naruto.

"Naruto needs medical attention at the moment" Gaara made no indication of listening but merely continued to walk. Kakashi observed the redhead with half lidded eyes and a small frown behind his medicinal mask. "It's not your fault, Gaara" there was silence for some time, Kakashi only held Naruto close and heard the light groans of pain coming from the blond.

"I'm the one that led him here, I'm much at fault than Uchiha" Kakashi frowned and looked ahead.

"You must understand, Sasuke is not in his right mind. You lost your parents knowing that they loved you with all your heart, but Sasuke's parents are different. His mother is barely home because of the divorce and when Fugaku is there, he only makes Sasuke feel inferior by comparing him to Itachi. Sasuke doesn't know how to express himself and pushes people away when things are too frustrating to him" Gaara remained silent as the words sank inside. Could he really forgive Sasuke by that one reason?

"No, it doesn't give him the right to do this to us... Especially not Naruto" as they continued to walk, Gaara noticed the lack of rain. Gentle green eyes looked up at the sky and saw rays of sunlight appear as the grey clouds cleared away. The manner in which the sun hit Naruto made it clear to the redhead how naïve Naruto looked, how much Naruto could withstand and still look so peaceful and calm.

"Sometimes, one is clouded by so many problems, they lose sight of what's important to them, they get engulfed by all that darkness that not even the tiniest light can help them find their way" Kakashi stopped and looked in front of him "they have to find their own way" Gaara looked in front of him and saw a small hospital, his chest expanded by a little.

Not once did he notice the sad blue eyes that looked at the floor with a small frown.

_Sasuke…_

His lids felt heavy and were stinging his eyeballs every time he closed them. It was amazing how he was even standing with how tired he felt at the moment. His body was slow and his mind- hazy as he desperately tried to keep up with the couple that was in front of him. He had volunteered to do Naruto's jobs for only two days and he was exhausted. He needed sleep and his body was completely unable to function properly. How Naruto could do this made him see his cousin in a new light, but also made him feel guilty because Naruto was doing all this for them.

His head was feeling heavier as his steps progressed. Sakura and Lee's voices were becoming more muffled and distant as his legs dragged on with much effort. He needed to close his eyes or maybe just stop and lean on something as his vision began to become unfocused. He knew that if he'd take another step forward, he'll just cry by the amount of pressure his stomach was pushing up inside him. He wanted it to stop... To just stop feeling this much pain.

The sound of something heavy dropping to the floor made them both stop talking and turn around with a small fright in their gut. Emerald green and jet black eyes widened in panic- in front of them laying a small limp body. Both teen's stood frozen in fear, the brunette didn't seem to be moving. Seconds went by until finally, something inside Sakura functioned and ran to Konohamaru's side. Her shrill yell came unheard by Lee, as she ran to the young boy's side. The pink haired girl placed her hand in front of the boy's mouth and felt small amounts of air come out. It wasn't great, but it was something to her. Next, she felt his pulse from his neck only to feel her blood run cold at how faint it was. She picked the boy up from his shoulders and yelled for Lee.

"Lee! Oh god! Lee, come help me! He's barely breathing! Please come and help!" her voice sounded scared, her eyes were on the verge of tears as she pushed Konohamaru's brown hair away from his eyes.

Lee stood motionless for a second before snapping out of his dazed state and ran to the bubble gum haired girl. His mind focused on the small body that was in Sakura's arms. Without hesitation he picked up the young boy and hauled him over his shoulders, his body already knew where to go as he grabbed Sakura's wrist and ran to the direction of Suna Avenue- he knew for sure that she would be able to help.

They had been on a small date as Lee walked young Konohamaru home. He had come up to Gai and persistently kept asking the man if he could work Naruto's shifts while the blond was in New York. Lee and Hinata already knew that the young boy was doing Naruto's other jobs and were refusing strongly to the brunette and told him that he shouldn't overwork himself. Naruto had already told everyone that he was going to quit his other jobs because of his radiator cuff and would look for another job but it only seemed to amp the brunette's persistence. In the end, Gai had accepted and only made him do small jobs since everyone always saw him look so tired. Lee or Hinata would take Konohamaru home only to know that the house was empty.

"Obaa-sama!" the tall dark haired teen didn't waste any time for greeting as he entered the small building, across the waiting area and into a small room that only had a small bed used in clinics. He laid the boy on the bed and ran out as he searched for the woman. "Obaa-sama!"

Sakura's hand reached to touch Konohamaru's chest and felt the faint heartbeat. She saw the brunette sweating and quickly searched for cloth. She heard Lee call out and finally heard footsteps come closer. Just as Sakura was about to place the damp cloth on the brunette's forehead, she saw Lee and a short elder woman come to the room in a frenzy.

"What happened?"

"He fainted, his heart beat is weak as well as his breathing. At the moment he's running a fever. Is he in critical condition?" Sakura spoke with so much worry in her voice that the elder watched her with a raised brow, surprise evident in her eyes. It was gone immediately once she saw the small body on the bed.

"What was he doing at the time?"

"He was walking behind us" The woman looked at the pink haired girl for a brief moment before going about and looking for utensils such as rubbing alcohol and an I.V. with a small monitor.

"Girl, get me another washcloth and start looking for the boy's vain while I start this monitor" without any hesitation, the pink haired girl did as she was told and went to the elder woman's aid.

Lee watched in amazement as his girlfriend helped the elder woman without question. His first instinct had always been to come here when someone was hurt. His eyes wandered and spotted a small picture frame of a redhead with a rather large teddy bear at his side, at the bottom of the picture frame had the words- _My beloved grandchild_. A small smile grazed his face as he looked back at the woman who currently concentrating on Knohamaru's condition.

"Thank you, Chiyo-sama" his voice was so low that not even Sakura heard him.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Jet black eyes followed the form that was currently walking to the room that belonged to him. He was soaking wet from the rain and he could see the small bruise that was slowly building up on the left side of his cheek. Something inside him tightened at seeing those dazed coal eyes that gave no hint of emotion. He had seen eyes like those before, he saw those eyes in front of him every day he looked at his reflection and had promised himself that his brother wouldn't go through the same thing he went through with his father.

His steps were silent as he slowly made his way to the large suite that his father was residing at the moment. He opened the door without knocking or even so much as a greeting. He stood in silence as he watched his father look through files and books. His father didn't look up but it didn't deter him in any fashion, he was here for a reason and he needed his father to understand that. "I was expecting you to come much earlier than now. We only have a week and a half left in Otogakure and when we arrive home, we'll only be celebrating the merging of Uchiha Industries and Bunraku Technology." He saw the gleam in his father's eyes, he only narrowed his eyes at the man.

"I am heir to the Corporation, why not leave Sasuke with his studies for the time being" glaring black eyes stared back at him, it did not impact him in any way as he still kept staring at the man with his own piercing eyes.

"You might be heir, however, you are not the only one. Sasuke won't get away from the business so easily" the man smirked arrogantly as he stared at his eldest son with slight mock. "From experience, you should understand that you have responsibilities to your family. That man was an obstacle to you, I had to intervene to make you understand" Itachi's eyes sharpened as he looked at his father.

"Does it even trouble you that what you're doing to Sasuke-"

"That little piece of trash should know his place and stay away from Sasuke. What Sasuke does is not my doing but Sasuke's own decisions."

"Your influence on Sasuke is changing him. Naruto is Sasuke's first lo-" there was a slam as Fugaku stood in anger, Itachi wasn't able to finish his sentence once his father started to yell.

"NO! DON'T _DARE _FINISH THAT SENTENCE! Your brother is doing what is expected, I will not let some commoner trash drag the Uchiha name down! Don't interfere with his actions, understand?!" Itachi glared at Fugaku and finally loomed over the man, said brunette only glared even more.

"You might be Fugaku Uchiha, president of Koden/Uchiha Industries and you are also my father." Itachi's hands were now clenched as he spoke with clipped ferocity. "However, Sasuke is my brother as well, and if you do anything to hurt him, I will not hesitate to fight against my own father. I have been obedient for far too long" with that, Itachi turned and left.

Fugaku watched as his eldest son walked away. He was left with rage still building up inside. He pounded on the desk hard enough the make Orochimaru come inside. The pale man looked at Fugaku with questioning eyes but his expression was still unreadable. "Is there anything needed at the time President?" Fugaku's eyes met Orochimaru's as a small smirk formed on his lips.

"Yes." he stood straight as he tried to compose himself once more. "Remind Sasuke of his sessions with Hidan" Orochimaru nodded and left a satisfied Fugaku. "Obedient you have been, Itachi, but Sasuke will follow my every whim once I'm done with him" the gleam in Fugaku's eyes returned once more as he stared out at the city.

His mind was starting to wake up, the faint sounds of voices were finally reaching his ears. He couldn't really make them out but he somehow just knew that there were people around him. He tried to open his eyes but all he saw was darkness. He slightly panicked at the thought of being blind or held hostage once more and tried once more to open his eyes. He saw bright light hit his sensitive eyes and smelled what he could distinguish to be alcohol.

His mind was still hazy as his eyes wandered around and tried to understand his surroundings. What happened? All he remembered was seeing Sasuke. _Sasuke..._"Sasuke!" he got up too quickly, causing his torso to pulsate in pain. He groaned and touched at his bandaged side. His voice was too dry to let anything coherent come out but once he groaned he hears nurses rush in to his side.

Delicate hands began to help him and eventually made the blond let go of his torso. There was a beeping sound that was increasing at a rapid rate. He tried to calm himself as the nurses gently pushed him down to the bed once more. The beeping sound deceased to a more neutral beat. "Please, you have to calm down, your body is still healing from the damage in your torso." he was given some water and left alone on the bed. His mind was still screaming Sasuke's name, but his body was too weak to move now.

He closed his eyes as he began to remember what happened, the image of Sasuke glaring at him was the only thing that came to mind. He couldn't remember anything else but those cold jet black eyes. He sighed and opened his eyes again only to see a nurse writing down on a clipboard as she looked at his heart-rate monitor. "Am I... In the hospital" it was a stupid question to say the least but Naruto's mind was still jumbled up and everything was still so confusing. The nurse didn't seem to mind since she only smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes. You had some small fractures on your ribs, but nothing too severe. Your abdominal area is still sensitive because of the surgery but you should be fine in an hour or so."

"Can I... Get something to eat?" the nurse seemed to ponder about it for a minute before smiling once more and nodding.

"Yes, but only soup or pudding, soft foods so that your stomach doesn't overwork itself." she walked closer to help the blond remove the wires around him and helped him up. The pain in his stomach still gave, however, it was less intense as the first time. He tried hard not to put all his weight on the nurse but it was still too hard. "There you go, easy, easy" she managed to get a pair of crutches that were leaning on the wall and placed them under his armpits. The feel of the crutch was painful but he managed somehow. He moved awkwardly toward the door and the crutches were nothing close to comfortable in the least. "The cafeteria is down the hall and to your left. Your redheaded friend will be back shortly, he needed to sign some papers and answer some personal questions" Naruto nodded and made his way down the hall. His stomach was growling and he was in slight pain every time he moved but he somehow managed to reach the cafeteria. As he got his lunch, Sasuke's glaring eyes would not leave his mind and it was troubling him.

The food he picked did not fill him up nor did it make him feel any better. He still hadn't seen Gaara but quickly dismissed it once he was told that he could put his clothes and was discharged from the hospital. His torso still gave small pulses, however, it wasn't as painful as before. His blue eyes wandered back and forth as he sat down near a large fountain. He sighed as his face lifted toward the bright sun but his eyes were closed, the faint sound of a violin was heard, it made something inside him stop and open his eyes in shock. He tried to get up as fast as he could and walked to the direction of the violin. He stopped and saw a thin Asian playing the violin as another Asian stood beside with a microphone in his hands.

The one with the microphone began to sing along with the violin. "Daitai itsumo doori ni, sono kado wo magareba. Hitonami ni magire komi, tokete kiete iku. Boku wa michi wo nakushi, kotoba suranaku shite shimau. Dakedo hitotsu dake wa, nokotteta nokotteta... Kimi no koe ga" something inside Naruto made him remember Sasuke. The slight smile that he had the chance to become accustomed to only made something inside him quench and tighten. The words of the singer triggered something- the past moments he had shared with the young Uchiha.

The memory of Sasuke waiting on him when it was snowing and later on seeing the stars with Sasuke and actually getting locked in. The feeling he felt when he and Sasuke shared that one kiss under the comets and the moment he had seen those words on the cart that read _Sasuke U. and Naruto U. _He couldn't help but remember the manner in which Sasuke took care of him, it wasn't the obvious caring that you could detect right away, but behind the insults... Behind the glares and the harsh words, they were full of affection and warmth.

As he remembered all this of Sasuke, something else also triggered inside of him. Something that he knew he had never thought possible of Sasuke to do to him, not anymore anyway. The hatred and mock he had seen in Sasuke's cold eyes, the harsh words that came out of that same mouth that would call him _Dobe_ and _Usurantonkanchi_in an affectionate manner- it all made his stomach churn in an agonizing manner. That same cold and distant person was also the one that had wormed his way into Naruto's life.

"Kimi ga mayou no nara, boku ga michi shirube ni narou. Ato wa shinjireba ii, tashi ka meru sube wa motta osore naide."

He felt something wet run down his cheeks as he remembered what had happened when he met with Sasuke just hours before. He remembered the way Sasuke looked at him and had warned him to stay away. He blinked at seeing his vision become blurred and raised his hand to touch his cheek. He realized at that moment that he was crying. Tears were running down his face as everything came flooding in, everything that involved Sasuke Uchiha.

He clenched his hands tight in anger as he tried hard to suppress the other tears that were desperately trying to fall. No, he didn't want to cry for Sasuke, not the one that called him scum and wanted him out of his life. He didn't want to show this side, not like this.

He hastily wiped the tears with his hands as he walked away from the words and the sound of the violin. He didn't want to be reminded of what he had just lost and start breaking down like some weakling. No, he was going to show Uchiha Sasuke exactly _who_ he is dealing with. He was going to show him just how much of a _commoner scum _he truly is.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

The frantic screams and threats were no more as the two bodies in front of her rested beside the claimed bed. She tried very hard to hide her smile, it came out either way as she saw that the blond woman still held on to the small boy's hand. It was quite the surprise to learn who the boy's guardian was when she came barging inside calling out the brunette's name.

_"Where is he?! Oh my God, where is HE?!" the clanking of heels was heard as she and the pink haired girl- Sakura Haruno- checked Konohamaru for any other problems in his body. With the entire tests she and Sakura ran, the boy passed out because of lack of nutrition and sleep. Because of eating so poorly his body was slowly getting weaker and he was having symptoms of a cold. His immune system was fighting off the virus but because of overworking itself, it just shut down and made the boy faint and developed a fever.__She was on the verge of changing the wash cloth from Konohamaru when she heard the yelling. _

_With all the noise, she walked out to give the frantic woman a piece of her mind. When she saw exactly who was yelling, her eyes narrowed and all she yelled out was a-__"You!" she also pointed at the blond woman as her stare turned into a glare. In front of her, the blond woman merely looked and then crossed her arms in dismissal as she glared as well._

_"Bah, you're still alive, you old hag?" she grit her teeth together at the comment._

_"And what about you, slug girl? Coming into my clinic like some crazy woman!" the tall blond scowled at her as she smiled in satisfaction._

_"Hime, where is he?!" behind the woman came a man with long white hair and a wart on his nose. She raised a brow at the man as she stared back and forth from him the blond woman. The man's eyes locked with hers "Are you...?" before the man could finish his sentence, the blond woman gave a grunt and spoke once more with slight irritation in her tone._

_"Sempai" the elder woman grimaced as she took off her white gloves, she looked into the blonde's eyes and then back at the man that had a questioning look in his eyes._

"_Sempai? The one from medical school" she smiled as she looked at the white haired man._

"_Technically speaking, I was her sensei during our medical studies, isn't that right, Slug Princess?" _

The nickname had stuck to the blond woman during final exams that involved hands on work. Tsunade and she had been placed to take care of those who were infected by unknown poisons. She was the expert of all poisons and easily identified each and every one of them before the patient could suffer anything severe, however, the one to get most of the credit was not her, but Tsunade Uzumaki for using slugs in all the patients to treat them. The fame for Tsuande made her see the blond as a rival when it came to the medical field. When Tsunade had seen the state her grandson was compared to what had happened to the brunette, she hugged her quickly and ran to her grandchild.

It was now night and as she looked at the occupied room, Jiraiya was sitting in a corner of the room, his head lolling up and down as he slept. Tsunade was closer to the bed, her head resting on Konohamaru's side while she held Konohamaru's hand. By looking at how much love Tsunade had for her grandchild made something inside her tighten but at the same time made her feel happy. "I'll be damned, Slug Princess, you've surpassed me even in the family department" her frown was anything but of content.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

He ended up, yet again, sitting near the large fountain that he had been just an hour ago. He felt slightly down, however, there was still the feeling of rage inside him every time he thought of those cold ebony eyes. He sighed and rested his elbows on his thighs as his hands covered his face. He closed his eyes as he closed off everything around him, he needed to do something to clear his mind, or to just leave this place.

"_Hello good-looking, how about we go out?_" his eyes were covered by warm hands. He couldn't see anything but could feel the person behind him. At first he tensed, however, at feeling the warmth behind him, he eased up and touched the warm hands. He pulled away from the touch and turned only to be met with sincere sea-foam green eyes, a small tug of his lips showing.

"Gaara…" he slowly demonstrated a wide smile, Gaara kept staring at him.

"I was looking for you in the hospital" Naruto gave a breathy laugh as his eyes dimmed slightly.

"Uh, yeah, I… uh kind of wanted some fresh air and found myself here" his grin was wide but suddenly turned into a small frown as his brows furrowed downward. "What were you saying in English anyway?" Gaara gave a smirk and raised a fine brow.

"I said, "You look horrible like that, are you really Asian?"" Naruto glared at the redhead, however, it didn't look as serious. Gaara smiled lightly and placed a small keychain in front of him. The keychain had the figure of a fox painted in orange-red and with nine tails, at the bottom it had the letters of _Kyuubi_. Naruto's eyes shined immediately as he took the keychain with caution.

"Holy- Gaara, this is so cool!" he inspected the figure with bright eyes and a wide smile, Gaara only watched with his small smile.

"You can have it on one condition" Naruto looked back up at green eyes with a questioning expression. "One whole day with me for the fox keychain" Naruto smiled with a small laugh, Gaara only tilted his head slightly as the blond took the keychain and eyed it.

"You know I always have time" his smile remained as he looked into those bright blue eyes that belong to Naruto. It made his heartbeat thump just a little harder.

They walked some distance until they reached the front of Toys R' Us. The building was large in height and by the manner in which people came and went, the store was busy with parents, children and young adults. Once they went inside, Naruto was amazed at the small inside Ferris wheel that harbored some foreigners.

"Can you really get on that thing?!" at Naruto's exclamation, Gaara tried hard to hide his smile as he nodded. The way Naruto's eyes shined only made it more difficult for Gaara. Naruto was jumping up and down as the words "That is freaking cool!" escaped his mouth. Gaara wasted no time as he took hold of the blonde's hand and pulled him down the escalators.

"Ma-Mate!" before the blond could finish his sentence, Gaara was already in line to pay for a ride on the Ferris wheel. Naruto looked at the sign that demonstrated the cost only for his eyes to widen. "5 dollars each?!" there was no room for argument as Gaara pulled him to the line and waited for their turn.

After the Ferris wheel, both teens went to the second floor and were amazed to see the Lego section. Naruto had insisted on taking a picture in front of the large dinosaur only to jump at the last minute when the large animatronic moved and roared loudly. After that, they had moved to the candy section. Although everything was expensive, both had bought themselves a large 1lb. bag of candy. Gaara had a bag full of red-hots while Naruto had a bag of chocolate covered raisins, Naruto had tears running down his face when he tried a red-hot while Gaara deemed the candy too sweet for his taste buds even though he ended up eating a quarter of Naruto's bag afterwards.

It was a whole two hours and a half until they left the toy store. They had come out and saw many famous figures outside, calling for people to take pictures with them. They had taken a picture with two tall statues of liberty, a cowboy in only his underwear and hat while holding a guitar. As they walked even more, both were then in front of a large building.

"We'll watch this" Naruto tilted his head in confusion as he stared at the large billboard at the side of the building.

"Raionkingu?" Gaara nodded and led the blond inside. The line inside was extremely long but doable seeing how it took them only half an hour before getting their tickets. As Gaara got the tickets, Naruto bought snacks to eat along with drinks. As both went to their appropriate seats, Naruto jumped at feeling a warm hand on top of his own. He turned to look at Gaara but the redhead wasn't even facing him at all. Naruto swallowed and turned back to look at the stage. A long silence fell between Naruto and Gaara before a soft voice spoke over the loud chattering of the audience.

"We all watched this when we were young. It wasn't here in Broadway, but in Korea. Koden was having a field trip to watch the Lion King and there wasn't a way for us to travel all the way here, so we went to the closest play which was in Korea." a small smile graced Gaara's lips even if Naruto couldn't really see it. "Kiba and Neji separated from us. We searched for them for hours only to find them sitting on the sidewalk. Neji told us that Kiba had cried for a good three hours before Neji finally said enough and shook him until he stopped his crying." Naruto gave a small smile at that as he felt the hold on his hand tighten just a little. "Of course, Inuzuka denies it till death, but after watching the play, we all saw him cry till the very end" Naruto sniggered under his breath as he thought of Kiba with big, wide brown eyes as tears rolled down with an angry Neji shaking said Inuzuka.

Even after the play started, the hand on top of his own did not move, nor did he make any indication to make it leave. He only leaned into the touch as his knee also pressed against the redhead's, both their hearts beating hard and fast against their chest.

The play ended somewhere between 9 and 9:30 at night. The sky had turned a dark blue tint and yet, to him, it seemed as if it was still late noon. Green eyes looked at him and even though he didn't turn, he knew that the redhead was looking at him. He breathed in a long amount of air as he looked up at the night sky.

"I like looking at the stars, but there is no stars here" Gaara looked up at the sky as well and frowned slightly. He remained quiet for a moment longer before talking the blonde's hand with his own and pulled him away to a different direction.

He was taken inside a large Mall that consisted of 10 floors and many stores within the large building. Inside, people walked back and forth with huge amounts of bags of different colors, children ran with many toys and trinkets.

"This place is HUGE!" his eyes wandered from the long hallways to the high floors that his eyesight could reach. Gaara gave a slight smile as he saw Naruto look up, again, he grabbed the blonde's hand and hastily went up to the 10th floor.

The floor was built to look almost like a dome, the lights dimmed so much so that one could see the stars up in the sky because of how high they were. The sight made Naruto's eyes shine brightly and made him feel just a bit lighter. Gaara could feel something inside him grow as he saw that smile, knowing so much that he was the reason for that smile.

"Cool…" blue eyes looked at the small display table and saw boxes stacked together while a black and white colored gaming device was placed in the center of the table. He picked up the gaming device that had the letters _PSP_ on the back of the small device. He had seen devices like this in Konohamaru's room. He mostly knew that the PSP was borrowed from Konohamaru's friend- Udon Shigematsu- because of all the games Sasuke had given him a long time ago. By looking at the device in his hand, he had the urge to have one for himself.

The Shutsu-ki Malls were large enough to satisfy costumer consumption, with the help of the Uchiha name, profits of Shutsu-ki Malls and Uchiha Industries would increase by 45% and would give much more diversity for other countries that Uchiha Industries were involved in such as Milan, France, Canada and Russia. Since he was the only one in America to be present, he had to make every day rounds inside the Mall to see how well the business was doing with the merging. By his side was Kakashi since his father was taking a favor to having that slime ball of a man, Orochimaru, as his assistant.

His eyes wandered here and there, trying hard to see if there were any problems. He noticed the stares and small gasps from the female population as he walked through the large halls of the mall. Those noises were beginning to irk him more than normal ever since his father had ordered him to be close to Karin once more. Black orbs looked inside the gaming store only to feel everything inside him stop as he was met with the last person he thought he would see.

In front of him stood the blond that he had hurt just hours ago. Throughout the half year that had gone by, Sasuke could clearly see that Naruto had grown taller, his features had taken a more fine shape- the baby fat that Naruto used to have was now almost gone. He could still distinguish the three whiskered-like marks on each side of his cheeks that made the blond so much more unique. Naruto was staring at the displayed PSP that was being announced as the one-time sale, new PSP 3000 limited edition Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Entertainment pack*.

By just looking at the blond, he could feel his chest constrict and beat hard and loud. At the same time, however, he could also feel his blood run cold at the consequence he would face if he refused his father.

"Sasuke…" Kakashi's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, his eyes locking with Kakashi's own eyes. Sasuke looked away and saw the blond once more. He glared at that direction and continued to walk.

"We have work to do"

He had the urge to buy the portable device, not only was it good for him but also for Konohamaru since he knew that the brunette liked to play video games just as much as he did. He put the displayed item down and picked up one of the boxes that were around the small table. He searched for the price tag and found it at the bottom of the box and only stared at the price with widened eyes and a gaping mouth. The tag was a white colored sticker with the numbers $999.99 in black bold ink.

He wasn't sure if a small squeak escaped his lips or not, but he did know that he placed the large box back where it was and stood glued to the spot, still shocked at the large price. "That damn thing must be out of gold if it costs this much" muttered the blond as he still eyed the display.

"What should be out of gold?" he jumped a little at the voice behind him. He turned and was met with olive eyes. Naruto forced a small smile, tripping over his words as he spoke.

"Uh, nothing, just... Just talking to myself"

"Did you want to buy something?" Gaara's eyes were set on the display table that had the portable device.

Naruto only shook his head vigorously along with his hands as along with the words "No, no, I'm good, let's go somewhere else" Gaara said nothing more as they walked out of the Mall and walked another direction.

They ended up inside a spacious waiting area. From the little English that Naruto could understand from the announcements being made and the text that would pass every other 15 minutes, they were going to Staten Island. "Where exactly is Staten Island?" green eyes looked at him as a smirk showed on the redhead's lips.

Gaara's response was a whispered "the other side"

"The other side? The other side of what?"

"_Attention all passengers, the next boat to Staten Island is arriving, please form in an orderly fashion at this time_" he felt Gaara's hand take hold of his wrist as they raced to the front door that led outside. Naruto was still confused as to what he and Gaara were doing but followed the redhead none the less when the doors opened and were led outside through another long hall.

At seeing the large boat that was now in his sight, he paused and stared at it. "We're getting in on that!?" Gaara's smirk couldn't be seen as he pulled the blond once more and into the boat. There was no time for Naruto to glance at the inside of the boat as he was led to the stairs. He climbed up the stairs two at a time and was face with a clear view of the night sky and the windy air that blew as the boat swiveled lightly back and forth. At a far distance, he could see light decorating the building in a awe-striking manner, the sound of the waves as the water clashed into the boat itself, it was all so breathtaking and amazing.

After a couple of minutes, there was an announcement made that Naruto didn't understand. When he asked the quiet redhead, he merely shook his head and continued to look up at the visible moon. As both waited, many others came outside and took pictures, others stayed by their floor and exclaimed in awe as the boat finally began to move. As the boat moved, Naruto could feel his whole body push forward and lean into Gaara very closely. "We should go to the third floor" Gaara turned and led the way as Naruto followed silently.

The top floor was much windier than Naruto had anticipated when they reached it. His hands were starting to feel cold and it had only been 5 minutes since they got there. The top was a little more solitary than the first and second floor, the top being more for couples than anything else. As Naruto looked from left to right, he caught himself looking at two men, there was one with black hair- embracing his blond haired lover and whispering into his ear. He turned abruptly and only saw them by the peripheral of his eye as his cheeks turned a bright red.

"The majority of the population in this country aren't as embarrassed as those in ours" it seemed that Gaara had followed his gaze as he too looked away from the couple and looked into his blue eyes. "Your face says it all Naruto, you're letting your imagination go wild" Naruto looked away with a slight pout, not noticing Gaara's smirk.

"Am not!" he would have laughed at just how red the blond was.  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Eyes wandered back and forth and finally settled on the display table. A small smile spread, coming closer and closer to look at the portable device. Anticipating hands took hold of the black and white gaming device as a smile slowly spread. It was the last one on stock and there was no _way_ it was going to be taken away from her hands.

At the blink of an eye, it had been snatched away from her hands. She was stunned for a couple of seconds before glaring at the perpetrator. Green eyes searched for the person to glare only to be surprised at the person in front of her. The culprit was a tall and muscular young man with tinted blue hair, his long bangs framing his cheeks with the back styled slightly upward. He wore dark navy blue dress pants along with a matching jacket and a white buttoned up shirt underneath a blue tie. His fair skin was almost glowing against the lighting as dark ebony eyes looked at the box she was holding just seconds ago. She could feel her cheeks burn lightly as the thought of _So hot_ came to mind. Once her eyes traveled to look at the box, all those thoughts flew out the window as her glare returned once more. "Hey! That's mine!"

Jet black eyes shifted to look at her, an expression of nonchalance on the guy's face. Again, the words of _hot_ ran though her mind. "Hn" once more, the thought flew out just as fast as a scowl found itself on her face. Her hands grabbed hold of the box as she pulled it closer to her, this seemed to have surprised the young man for his eyes widened slightly and his fine brows lifted up.

"Don't you _Hn_ me, get yourself another box and give this one back. I had it first and it was in my hands, hasn't anyone taught you about manners?" the young man's stare only became more intense as he held tighter to the box.

"This is the last one, I want it" his voice was low and made her falter just slightly at how attractive the teen's voice was, but the pull from the teen only made her narrow her eyes and growl.

"Damn right it's the last one! Pre-order it when there's some in stock, I already had my eyes set on this!" the taller of them glared and pulled the box once more.

"Let go" Temari pulled as well, her eyes showing nothing but irritation. They continued their tug of war over the box for a good three minutes before another voice spoke up, making Temari jump and let go.

"Am I interrupting?" she turned and was met with a young looking man with silver colored hair, fair skin and a medicinal mask covering his lower half of his face. Temari looked at the man with a questioning look and then back at the muscular male in front of her who was smirking all too smugly at her. She glared, it only seemed to up the young man's arrogance. Temari turned around once more only to freeze when facing the silver haired man a little too closely. His eyes were closed off as if he was smiling, however, she couldn't be too sure because of the mask. She backed away as the word of _creepy_ arose in her mind. "I apologize on his behalf, miss, however, if you could let the box go this one time, it would be a great help" she kept staring at the man with wide eyes as he came slightly closer to her face.

_Creepy…_ she slowly turned to look at the dark haired male only to see him smirk still, it her cheeks turn a rosy color once more, but she still glared- _knowing_ that last box in stock was hers.

"Do you know if it's functional?" the young man's smirk faded and turned into a frown.

"What do you mean functional?" it came out in more of a command than a question, making Temari huff out in laughter and finally make her roll her eyes as while shaking her hair.

"Ha! You don't even know how to work a gaming device? Hey, outsider, are you even a guy?" the dark haired teen gave a menacing glare and then placed the box again on the table.

"Talk to the store manager, make someone test it then, _something_ for me to know it works." Temari gave another huff, trying hard not to laugh out loud again. Her eyes caught sight of the unguarded box and a wicked smile spread on her lips. She dashed by the tall teen's side nad grabbed the box as she ran to the other side of the store toward the cash register. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! That's mine!" she could feel the intenseness of the guy's glare behind her back as she ran as fast as she could with her high heeled boots.

With all the running she was doing, her eyes didn't catch the yellow sign that was close by. Her heels were clanking loudly as she ran, however, as she took another step forward, the bottom of her black boots slipped back farther than anticipated. The blond felt her whole body weigh down as she slipped, her green eyes widened as her heart gave a slow beating blow. She was anticipating for the hard hit to her head only to open her eyes in surprise at the strong hold around her body. She opened her eyes, not knowing when she closed them, only to stare at deep ebony black eyes. At that one moment, her heart gave a hard push and she just knew- _knew_ that the PSP wasn't going to be hers.

In the end, she was left with a hurt ego and a sense of disappointment as she saw _her_ box being taken by that cocky, overwhelming yet good looking guy. She frowned and watched as he left. "What kind of guy…" she huffed and looked away with crossed arms.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

The day had gone by quicker than he had anticipated, the ferry ride back had taken two hours- granted, one hour had been because they missed the first boat back because Naruto just _had_ to walk around the island and eventually got lost to the left side of where they had been dropped off. Of course, they ended up near an abandoned and broken down factory that seemed to be just as scary as it looked in the night. Naruto practically held on to Gaara's sweater sleeve as they passed the building (Naruto whispered over and over- _"ghost are not real, ghost are not real…"_ as they passed and practically _swore_ he saw a shadowy figure by a broken window), Gaara tried hard not to smirk at the sight. After miraculously finding their way back to the drop off area, they still had to wait another 20 minutes for the boat to come.

On the way back Gaara lightly teased the blond of the slight panic attack that Naruto had when they had passed the building. Naruto would only look away with a slight expression of dejection as the words of "I was so _not_ afraid! It was just dark and eerie looking, how could you _not_ see things _differently_"

At the moment they were now in their hotel rooms. Gaara and Naruto had come to empty rooms and had gone to the front desk to ask about the status of said rooms. The desk had checked their computers and informed the two teens that they had checked out sometime during 7. They had thanked the one in front desk and went back to their rooms only for Gaara to call Kiba and ask where they had gone. Naruto was sitting by the bed as he watched the redhead listen to the other line of the phone. Blue eyes watched as the fair skinned teen ended the call and put his phone away, a sigh escaping him.

"Kiba had informed me that they had to go back because of Hinata's school issues" Naruto nodded with a small frown as he thought of his shy friend.

"We should leave too, I kinda feel bad for leaving her like I did" Gaara gave a slight half smile as he stared down at the blond.

"Should we take a flight back tomorrow morning?" dejected blue eyes looked out the window and into bright luminescent lights that glowed against the night sky. He only nodded with a forced smile. Gaara nodded as well and leaned just a little more as he sat next to the blond, their silence comforting them both.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

The burning sensation that ran down his throat made his nerves calm down more, he set the cold glass down on the table and picked up the bottle as he served himself another glass of Merlot. The night air was calming down as did the events that had taken place today.

There had been a long over exposed presentation promoting one of the products that belong to _Youth_ and of course there were still meetings between their new partners and their soon-to-be-partner. He smirked though, at the amazing progress that Sasuke was making because of his sessions with Hidan Satsujin. He knew he had to keep these sessions secret, away from the public eye and of course, away from his family and anyone too close to his son. The only one to know of these things was Orochimaru, he knew that man was trustworthy enough for something such as this.

As he took a drink of his red wine, he heard a soft knock coming from the other side of the door. He said nothing, making the one on the other side walk in. he didn't have to turn to know that the quiet footsteps belonged to Kakashi Hatake. He was becoming slightly suspicious of Kakashi's trust- was he on his side, or was he on his son's? He could just see the change in the man every time he talked to the man about something and it was troubling him.

"Sir, they have taken leave back to Koden" he bowed first before informing him he could feel something inside his stomach tingle, probably the wine taking effect. He smirked at the news and continued to look out the window.

"What about Sasuke and Itachi?"

"Itachi has gone back to Canada to see the work between his own branch of Uchiha Enterprise and Konan's line of _Youth_. Sasuke is in the meeting room, analyzing the contracts and forms for any necessities that were overlooked" Fugaku nodded with a wide smirk, his eyes gleaming brightly.

"Did he contact the boy?" Kakashi tilted his head with questioning eyes.

"Are you referring to Naruto?" Fugaku glared but nodded none the less. Kakashi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "He only met the blond in the morning, it was only to cut him off from his life, it seemed that he blond ended in the hospital" Fugaku raised his glass in a toast, his smirk widened just a little more as he took another drink of the wine.

"It seems that Sasuke is beginning to learn what is important and what is to be prioritized" Kakashi nodded as he looked at his notepad. "Will there be anything else needed?" Fugaku sighed and placed the glass on the table.

"Remind Sasuke that there will be a small lunch with Baki and Kankuro." Kakashi nodded and left.

After leaving Fugaku's room, he headed to Sasuke's to talk to the young Uchiha. He had lied to Fugaku Uchiha… he'd been lying to the man for the past 6 months, all for the sake of the young Uchiha and his happiness. He opened the door and saw that the young Uchiha was on his computer, looking at a 3D structure of the Shutsu-ki Malls. He frowned and closed the door behind him.

"Sasuke"

"I'm busy, leave" Kakashi sighed and searched for something inside his suit pocket. He placed the small wrapped rectangular object in front of Sasuke. The young Uchiha paused the rotation of the 3D design, and turned very slowly as he eyed the wrapped object.

"It's a small belated birthday present from me" Sasuke raised a brow and took hold of the rectangular object, it felt like a DVD case. He inspected it for a couple more minutes as Kakashi stared at him with a wide smile. "I hope you like it"

"Explain to me why I didn't receive it earlier"

Kakashi tilted his head with that smile still placed on his face "Hm?" he opened his eyes and made a thoughtful gesture. "Oh, that well" he began to walk around Sasuke's room, his hands traced every little thing around the room. "You see, I wanted to gift wrap it in lovely wrapping paper, however, I couldn't make a decision on what kind of patter I should use." Sasuke raised a brow and eyed the object, wrapped in what looked like plain brown paper. "In the end, I thought that type of paper was best for this type of situation. There should be a projector in the meeting room. I hope what's in it makes you understand."

Sasuke watched as the silver haired man walked out of his room, his eyes graced back to the object in his hands. He turned it and found the taped folding Kakashi made. He opened it and was met with a DVD. He got up from his seat and made way to the meeting room on the 3rd floor. There was no main menu once he put in the DVD, only a black screen and then bright blue eyes came into view. He felt his heart stop at the sight of those blond eyes. The image went farther back, the owner of those eyes coming into view, he was frowning.

"_Sasuke…"_ Naruto's voice was very soft, his eyes lowered to look down and eventually the frown turned into a scowl. Once he looked back up at the screen, however, he saw those blue eyes glaring right at him, he felt his heart weigh heavier at the sight. _"Stupid Teme! Jerk! Blockhead! Who do you think you are?!"_ He ruffled his hair, the gesture made Sasuke smile slightly. _"Tch, I'm not good with words, and knowing you, neither are you."_ He swallowed hard as he watch Naruto smile. _"We're so alike, and yet, so very different, it's kind of funny if you think about balance each other perfectly. You're closer to me than my own family" _those words alone made something inside pound harder. _"Not like its important or anything… What… What I'm trying to say is_…" the sound of a piano being played in the background made him know that Gaara was there_ "You better come back, if not, I'm going to kick your ass you got that?" _this pain inside him was getting bigger and less tolerable as tears threatened to escape him. _"Either that or I'll drag you back myself, that's a promise!"_ he bit his lips, trying hard- so very hard- to restrain the whimper that wanted to escape.

He watched as Naruto left, his eyes blurry from the water that was in his eyes. His throat was hurting him and his mind only repeated the blonde's name as memories of them together came rushing in. He closed his eyes, finally letting the tears run down his eyes as he remembered.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Their flight to go back to Koden was already scheduled.

Gaara had taken care of all the work and they were now in the main lobby of the hotel. The main lobby was rather solitary, save them and the workers. They were waiting on the bellhops to bring them their luggage, sitting by a small fountain placed in the middle of the lobby. The sound of a ding coming from the elevator made Naruto and Gaara turned only to see a young female with medium length brown hair, dark ebony eyes and fair colored skin. She wore a blue-green blouse that hung off her left shoulder, a white sleeveless shirt underneath, a black skirt along with black stockings and heels.

The girl's eyes shifted back and forth and stopped at their direction. Her eyes widened and sparkled as a smile spread. She screamed and squealed, running toward them, her eyes shining even more as she squealed a "Gaara-sama!"

Both Gaara and Naruto stood as they saw the very pretty young female. Naruto saw that Gaara tensed once he felt arms wrap around him. The girl had hugged him hard enough to push him back just a bit. Naruto watched, backing away in with wide eyes, Gaara had almost the exact same expression in his eyes as he froze in place. She jumped up and down as a squeal escaped the brunette's mouth.

"Gaara-sama, it's been a long time!" she finally let go, her face only inches away from Gaara's own blinking face. Naruto watched between the brunette and the redhead, his eyes questioning. After a couple of blinks from the redhead, his expression went back to one of indifference.

"Matsuri Sakimoto" her smile broke out even wider if that was even possible, Naruto could swear her smile could surpass his. Her hands did not leave the redhead's arms as she looked into Gaara's teal colored eyes with a slight haze in her own eyes. After five minutes of both the brunette and Gaara just staring at each other, dark colored eyes finally turned to look at him, her head tilted and her smile wavered just a bit.

"Oh, and who are you?" Matsuri looked between Naruto and Gaara as a devious smile slowly formed. "_Your boyfriend, Gaara-sama?_" Gaara's stare turned to look at the blond, his eyes softening as a small smile adorning his lips. Naruto smiled widely as he extended his hand.

"Hey, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm 17 and like to eat miso ramen." The young female only laughed lightly as she took Naruto's hand.

"Hi" she looked back at Gaara and frowned a little. "Did you guys just get here?" Gaara shook his head, her frowned deepened, looking a little put out. "Oh?"

"We're on our way back to Konoha" her eyes turned even more dejected as she looked at Gaara. She then looked back at the blond and grabbed his wrist, pulling him away from the redhead and to a more private area.

"Look, I'm sorry for bringing this up but…" Matsuri bit the bottom of her lip, her gaze shifting away from the blond. Once she looked back up at Naruto, her eyes were pleading and teary. Naruto only frowned as he saw those eyes tear up. "I have a limited time and well… seeing Gaara-sama once more" she turned to look at the redhead that was looking their way, with that she gave a dreamy sigh, Naruto only furrowed his brows downward. "please, _please,_ let me spend some time with him, it would mean the world to me" Naruto nodded vigorously at the teary eyed female. As soon as he accepted, her depressed expression disappearing in a flash as she squealed and ran toward Gaara once more to place her arms around said redhead. At the action, Naruto gave a small pout as he walked back with a forced smile.

"So, why don't we stay for one more day?" Gaara was kind of glaring at him, lightly pushing the girl away from his personal space. Gaara knew then that Naruto had been guilt tripped by Matsuri's acting, she was an actress after all. Matsuri squealed and pushed herself on Gaara once more. Gaara nodded silently as she pulled Gaara away from the blond, leaving him alone in the lobby.

Naruto stood there for a while before finally frowning and furrowing his brows in thought. "What's _boifrend_?"

The girl's house was quaint and comfortable. The exterior was colored in light purple, the same with the interior. Every room had to have a sort of picture from Japan or from New York or any other item that would come from Japan or New York.

At the moment, the brunette was cooking something in the kitchen, Naruto looking around the house, as he stared at a picture of a young looking Matsuri and a stoic looking redhead. "You seem to be very close to Gaara" Matsuri gave a hearty laugh as she continued to cook the vegetable inside the pan.

"I could say the same about you" Naruto could feel something warm on his cheeks. Oh god, he was starting to blush. She turned and smiled a knowing smile. "I am American from Japanese descent. My parents sent me to Japan during the summer 2 years ago. I was lost near Kento and I didn't know any Japanese. It started to rain and well, that's when I met Gaara-sama." Her smile shined so much, it made Naruto feel something tighten inside him as his smile wavered. "He was real quiet and mysterious, and he let me go under his umbrella, and well… I guess I just… fell" everything stopped as those last words rang through his ears. He gave a nervous laugh and looked at the floor.

"I… Well, it's a good thing you spotted us, huh? Lucky you" the sound of utensils being placed on the counter was heard as feminine hands took hold of his own. Blue eyes lifted up to look at sparkling black, a sincere smile on her face.

"It wasn't luck, it was destiny" he gave another forced smile, feeling that tightening again as he saw her smile that radiated happiness.

"Eat up Gaara-sama!" her voice sounded dreamy as she stared at the redhead with an admiring stare. Gaara only stared with a blank look, while Naruto only forced another smile and laugh.

"Well, I'm STARVING!" he took a big bowl of mashed potatoes and took the spoon to serve himself a large spoonful of mashed potatoes and place it on his plate. He then grabbed the gravy along with a corn cob and mayonnaise. Blue eyes looked up, sensing the silence in the room only to see Matsuri look at him with wide ebony eyes. Gaara had a look of suppressing a laugh, his smirk threatening to widen as his eyes gleamed in amusement. He gave a skittish laugh and went back to serving himself more food.

Three bread rolls, four baked potatoes, two spoons of macaroni and cheese, two more corn cobs and a large piece of steak later and Naruto started scarfing down the food all at once. Some traces of mayo and crumbs of bread were stuck around his mouth as he ate with full cheeks. Matsuri stared with slight disgust and a forced smile, Gaara only looked away with a smirk.

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying the food" she smiled at Naruto and turned to look at Gaara, her hand resting on top of the redhead's. Matsuri gave a small squeeze to Gaara's hand, a small sigh escaping her. At the sight, Naruto froze from eating and frowned. At the way Matsuri stared at Gaara, Naruto knew that he was going to see this a _lot_ more often.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Seeing Matsuri was one of the most unexpected events he would have thought possible. He had met her 2 years ago during a summer vacation. She had been shy and quiet when he first met her, the thought of her being scared of him ran through his mind more than one occasion years ago. Seeing her now, it was… different. She changed so much from the reserved girl to this outgoing and unexpected young woman. He looked at the distance and scoffed in amusement as he remembered the way Naruto would look at him and Matsuri whenever the brunette touched him. It gave him a sense of warmth whenever he saw that look be directed at him.

"Gaara-sama" Matsuri still seemed to use the honorifics whenever she spoke to him, he didn't mind as much as he would have thought. Green eyes watched as the girl placed herself beside him on the balcony. She gave another sigh and then looked out to the distance as him. "it's so great to see you once more Gaara-sama" Gaara nodded, closing his eyes as he felt the light breeze hitting his face. "Your blond friend is quite the person" his lips curved on its own as the thought of Naruto came into his mind. The name of the blond always made him react like this. Why? "By… any chance, Gaara-sama…"

Gaara opened his eyes and abruptly looked at Matsuri, his eyes staring at the girl intensely.

"Do you… like him?" Gaara tilted his head slightly as a smirk formed.

"Bold question Matsuri-san" the girl looked taken back and blushed as she looked down on the floor. Gaara's smirk widened. "Why would you ask?" his voice was soft, his eyes softening. Matsuri gave another smile as she looked lowered her head and then looked at Gaara.

"You look at him the way you used to look at Ino-san" something inside him froze, however, Matsuri's next words made him realize just how visible his feelings were to him and everyone else. "Your eyes aren't as scary looking as before, they are softer looking. When he's close by, you seem more relaxed and happy"

That smile came back to his mind and it made his heart beat a beat slower. "He's… different" Matsuri's only response was a small smile.

"I'm glad"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

The brunette had told them both that she needed to buy more groceries for lunch and dinner, this made Gaara and Naruto plan out a way to keep themselves entertained. They had agreed to walk once more to around the city to pass the time.

Both Naruto and Gaara were now standing between a group of people as they listened to a band play. The main singer was singing in Japanese, many were cheering as the guitar player sounded even louder to the crowd.

"_Konomama nani mo nokorazu ni, anatato wakachi audake. Yagate bokurawa sorega subetedato kigatsuite, kanashimi ga hoho wo tsutatte. Namida no kawa ni narudake. yureru omoiwa tsuyoi uzu ni natte. Tokeaunoyo iradachitoka tsukoshi no kodoku datokawa. Ittai sorega boku nado nitodde"_

Naruto watched as the singer put more feeling into the lyrics. Something inside him swelled as he thought of ebony eyes. Could he really say goodbye? He turned and looked at the silent redhead that was watching the band with a blank expression. But Gaara's _eyes_ said it all. There was comfort, there was companionship.

"Nandattendaro? Ima wa dorama no nakajanaindase "mou doudai?" Sono koe ni bokura furikaitsumo. Dawamo inaidaro? Dakara koso bokura takaraka ni sakebunoda. Sore demo bokura no koe wa dokonimo todokanai daro. Dakarakoso sayonara nanda"

He felt his heart heavy, but he knew that he was not going to give up. He was Naruto Uzumaki, he had dealt with worse before. He was going to be strong and he was going to move forward, he was going to do this _his_ way.

Believe it.  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

*Yarou- I have recently learned that the term _Teme_ does not mean bastard, but is a disrespectful manner of saying _you_. _Yarou _(野郎) is the least respectful yet insulting way of saying bastard, _Hiretsukan_ (卑劣漢) is a little more disrespectful while _Kusotare_ (糞垂れ) is the most disrespectful and harsh way of saying bastard. So, when Naruto says "Teme!" he's just saying "You!" Just a little something some writers and Japanese fanatics should learn. My mind was boggled once I learned that. Haha.

*New PSP 3000 Limited Edition Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Entertainment pack- Holy shit, when I saw that on google shop and saw the freaking _price_… My god, my mouth widened like you wouldn't even BELIEVE! The price was totally out of the roof! It was the highest price I could find… $999.99

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**A/N:** I. AM. DONE! Haha! Yes well. It took me a month for this chapter and Nailej has been waiting patiently for this chapter. Hopefully nothing too bad happened in your block and the trembling has stopped! Please be safe! I am glad that you check this story frequently but please, _be safe_! MCRaddict, keep reading as slow as possible because I have trouble writing fast! SORRY! School has started and I'm taking 5 classes. I am working only on Fridays and have Saturday and Sundays off. I will be putting chapter 15 as my main priority because of this one scene I have in my mind involving Gaara and Naruto in the bathroom *smirks deviously* Hopefully, you guys like the characterization of Matsuri and enjoyed this chapter! Thank you everyone! Huggsies!


	15. A New Beginning

_**Nailej:**__ I am always glad to hear from you! It makes me want to update so much faster! How are you? Is everything okay? I was overjoyed to hear from you! I'm sorry for the confusion in the story my dear, I will try to clear things up without giving too much away. Okay, well during the six month period that Sasuke has been away in New York, he turned 18 in July. During this time, Gaara, Neji and Kiba started college in Koden University and Naruto became a senior in Koden High school. In the time of August, Temari turned 20, so she is older than Sasuke by a year and a month. She is a sophomore in college. Kankuro, on the other hand, is one year younger than Itachi, so he's 24. At first, while consulting my cousin about the story, I planned to make Karin the fiance but I have a better part for her in the upcoming chapters, I just used Temari because I liked the fiancé in the Korean version and I like Temari in the series too and because of other reasons but, again, soon to come in later chapters. Also, Sasuke has a BIG reason to why he did what he did to Naruto. All I'm going to say is- it's all Fugaku's doing! Oh, and for an account, do you have an e-mail address where I can communicate with you via gmail, yahoo or anything? I can help you by e-mail. I'll be glad to help you make an account, just e-mail me at the e-mail on my profile. _Also, email me ASAP, if you can. We need to have a little chat about that request you made. C:

**Warning: **_Some grammar errors and mistakes. I'm only human! No Copyright, and whatnot._

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**Chapter 15: A New Beginning**

Light colored hands touched the cool metal that resembled a tan gourd. It was small, almost like a key-chain or some type of cellphone charm. He wanted to buy it for himself… as a pleasant memory of today.

"Hey, that looks pretty cool" aquamarine eyes shifted to look at clear sky blue. A ghost of a smile formed as he noticed just_ how_ close the blond was to him. He put the trinket back where it was, it only made Naruto frown. "Maa, why aren't ya getting it?!" Gaara gave a breathless laugh.

"It's too expensive" Naruto tilted his head with questioning eyes, his lips were pursed into a small pout which made the auburn haired teen look at him with amused eyes. Something inside him made him do it, maybe it was the manner in which the blond was looking at him, or perhaps it was his impulsive instinct kicking in- he didn't know. What he _did_ know, was that he had gotten close enough to the blond haired teen to whisper softly against his tan ear. "I prefer something else"

He could practically feel his whole body tense, his whiskered cheeks were warming up at the hot air that was hitting his earlobe. Was the room getting hot or was it just him? His heart was beating crazy mad and it was almost… thrilling. A long stretch passed between the two and it was only making Naruto even more nervous. He coughed and laughed in a skittish manner "I'll… I'll buy it for you then" the blond grabbed the gourd shaped trinket from the display hook and took it to the cashier. Gaara watched with amused eyes, his gaze still lingering on the blond a little longer.

He chuckled lightly as he followed behind the nervous blond. "You don't have to buy it, I was going to buy it either way" Naruto stopped and turned only to narrow his eyes at him in a playful manner.

"Liar" Gaara only stared at him with a blank expression, somehow, it made Naruto smile- it made his stomach feel warm. "I'll buy it for you to accompany _my_ keychain" to make his statement known, he demonstrated his fox shaped keychain. Gaara stared at the keychain and could already feel the end of his lips pulling up.

The keychain was placed along with his phone. He could feel the gourd shaped metal poke out every time he walked but he never said anything as they continued walking with Naruto pointing here and there. They continued walking until they got hungry once more. It was still too early to get back to Matsuri therefore, they settled themselves near a small food stand that served sweets such as coconut bread, bagels, muffins and soft drinks. Naruto eyed the stand with interest, Gaara only stared with a blank look. They walked closer to the stand and looked at the young girl behind the counter, it made the young girl blush a rosy pink hue. "_Ho-How may I help you?_" Naruto tiled his head in confusion, Gaara's stare seemed to take one of interest. It seemed that the young girl blushed even more at the gesture.

"What do you want?" Naruto's eyes drifted to his own, the blond was quiet for several seconds before exclaiming of ramen. Gaara looked at the blond oddly before turning again and checking behind the girl for any instant noodle cups. "_One instant noodle and a cup of herbal tea with a croissant_" the girl nodded hesitantly before turning and preparing both orders. Both Naruto and Gaara waited as a small clay plate was placed in front of Naruto with chopsticks, the steam still emitting from the bowl. Then a medium sized paper cup was placed in front of Gaara with a hot croissant on top of a small plate.

"_You... You two make a cute couple together_" her blush intensified as her gaze shifted from the redhead to the blond, a small smile gracing her pink lips.

Gaara turned to look at the blond who only looked at the girl with confusion in his eyes, it made the ends of Gaara's lip curve upward. "Nani? What did she say?" Gaara only looked at the girl and thanked her in a soft tone, she only blushed even more as Naruto looked at both with more confusion.

"_That'll be $5.50_" mumbled the girl as she looked down with a slight blush spread across her face. Naruto didn't seem to notice since he had already started with his bowl, however, Gaara saw but made no comment as the redhead searched for his wallet.

His hand searched inside the left pocket of his vest but felt emptiness, he searched the right and was empty as well. His brows furrowed as he tried to remember where he had left his wallet. When Matsuri told them both to go out while she went shopping, she had handed him his vest with a certain glint in her eyes and a suspicious smile across her face. There was no doubt in his mind that Matsuri had taken the wallet for god knows what, she was sneaky like that after all. "Damn it" his whispered statement made Naruto stop from his eating and look up at him.

"Nanidesuka?" Gaara looked at bright blue eyes that demonstrated slight worry and confusion. Gaara could feel something inside him drum harder as he saw the blond tilt his head just slightly. He shook his head as a frown began to appear on his face.

"I left my wallet at Matsuri's home" Naruto smiled widely, it made Gaara stare at the blond in a quizzical manner.

"I thought it was something more important. Here," the blond fished out a frog shaped wallet and handed Gaara a 20 dollar bill. "I'll pay for it" Gaara was about to reject the offer, however, Naruto only shook his head as he waved his hand to stop. "Nope, don't want to hear it Gaara, take it" without any other word, Gaara took it, scowling just slightly at the blond. There was a giggle heard from the girl, when Gaara turned, he saw her smile was directed at the both of them.

"_Your boyfriend is very caring_" Gaara looked back at Naruto who, again, furrowed his brows downward in question. The ends of his lips tugged upward at the blonde's expression but was gone when he turned back to look at the girl. When he handed her the money and got his change back, he gave it to Naruto, who once again, denied it. "Here" both turned to look at the girl who had two pieces of bread on a small paper plate. On top of the two pieces of bread were small plastic hearts. Gaara took it with a small thank you, in which the girl responded with another smile.

They both left side by side with their own piece of bread. As they continued walking, Naruto still seemed to have that questioning look he wore when they had been at the food stand. "There is something on your mind" Cerulean eyes gazed at the redhead beside him, Gaara was not looking at him but in front of him. The blond gave a breathy laugh as he looked at the pavement they walked on. He seemed to be at ease with Gaara as they walked like this.

"Just wondering" there was silence between the two for a short while before Gaara's soft voice broke the silence.

"About?" Gaara's mind ran with the thought of Naruto talking of Sasuke and end up breaking down or getting angry, to demand to see Sasuke and to give the Uchiha a piece of his mind. He had expected the mention of the Uchiha, however, Naruto's next words merely surprised him and made him want to laugh.

"What does _boifrend _mean?" Gaara looked at the blond, maintaining his full composure. He raised his brow at thinking of a way to explain it to Naruto. He looked at the ground, not realizing that they had stopped walking. Both now stood near a small playground.

Naruto watched as Gaara looked at the ground, his heartbeat sped up once Gaara's arm blocked his left side. He didn't feel scared, but he still felt that shiver run down his spine. His blue eyes traced the thin line that Gaara's lip made. Naruto, unbeknownst to him, licked his own lips in response. "Gaara..." warm olive eyes looked directly into cerulean blue. It seemed like hours until finally Gaara smirked and leaned down to whisper into Naruto's ear.

"Do you really want to know?" The redhead's voice made his heart beat slow and made it expand in his chest, his whole body was starting to feel hot at how close they were to each other. Naruto swallowed hard as those eyes stared back at him, a smirk showing on his face.

He didn't know what to think... What to do as he felt Gaara's warmth hit his own body. Gaara's eyes seemed to bore to his, the air between them thickening. Something seemed to trigger inside Gaara as Naruto watched the redhead close the space between them both. He didn't stop it, but moved closer as well at a hesitant pace.

Then, there was a ringing sound.

Both froze, looking at their eyes. The ringing got louder, coming from Naruto's side. "I think it's your phone." Naruto could feel his chest clench once more at the whispered voice, the tense _want_as Gaara spoke. At first, his mind was blank, the only thing he was focused on was Gaara. As the ringing continued, everything around him seemed to come back into place. Naruto, once again, became aware of exactly where he was and what he was about to do.

Gaara looked away and walked a small distance away from where he stood. Naruto took out his phone and answered in a broken tone. "Mo-Moshi-Moshi?"

It was Hinata on the other line. He breathed in deeply and smiled at hearing Hinata's worried voice. He spent about 20 minutes listening to Hinata's apologies and questions of his well-being. He had told her that he was fine- without mentioning so much of his fight with Sasuke and ending up in the hospital- and that he would be coming back the next day. She told him to be safe and that she would wait until he came, he smiled at the warm feeling that pooled inside him as he heard the shy woman say that to him. He had always wondered if his mother was as kind and loving as Hinata is to him.

"It was Hinata, her flight just landed" Gaara had been looking at the streets, quiet as Naruto talked on the phone. Gaara seemed serene, but the emotion in his eyes that Naruto had seen before Hinata had called was still there, the _hunger _was still there. He gave a smile and rubbed the back of his neck in a skittish manner "How about we keep walking?" Gaara's stare remained on him before nodding and resuming his walking. Naruto followed slowly, letting out a long breath. His hand touched his chest- trying hard to calm the beating of his heart. Gaara was making him feel… different. Liquid warmth pooled inside his stomach at the thought.

They continued their walk in relative comfort. They had passed many cinemas, buildings that contained designer clothing and tourist places. The sky was slowly changing to a light pink hue mixed with blue. The wind was slowly picking up as the night continued, his body was slowly forming gooseflesh as the wind hit him. He embraced himself with Gaara's sweater, the scent of cinnamon lingering in the fabric. His blue eyes wandered back and forth, the sight of many artists aligned to draw any foreigners passing by. Naruto watched as a young girl sat looking at him with a dazed stare in her eyes. Her short straight hair was colored in red and orange, her eyes were a dazed hazel, sporting orange tights with yellow shorts and a black _30 Seconds to Mars _sweater. She smiled in a dreamy manner as the pencil in her hand began to take life on the white paper that was resting on her lap.

Naruto continued to look at the girl, her eyes not once looking down at the sketch pad. Gaara's hand touched his right shoulder, warm breath hitting his ear. At the action, the girl's smile seemed to widen and her stokes became more rapid. "You've seem to have inspired her" Naruto let out a breathy laugh as he watched the girl keep stroking at a fast rate.

It took only three minutes for the girl's hand to stop. Naruto and Gaara walked closer to the girl, her gaze still set on Naruto as her hands flattened the finished image. It was a portrait of both teens, they seemed to be in a small space, sleeping. Portrait-Gaara was laying on what looked like a large beanbag chair, wearing robes and what looked like pants. His hands were on Naruto's hair and around his neck, holding him tightly- as if protecting him. Portrait-Naruto laid on the floor in the fetal position, wearing a jumper and a matching sweater. There were papers all over, a large gourd at the far left and a small circular window right next to it, light hitting just right at Gaara's sleeping face.

Naruto was red, Gaara was shocked.

"Uh..." nothing seemed to function in his brain. His blue eyes searched the girl's face, she remained smiling with her head tilted slightly to the side. "Do you..."

"Samarpita, śud'dha mana, ātmā ki udāsī aura dukha kē li'ē śikāra kara rahē haiṁ (The devoted, pure-hearted, souls that are victims to sadness and sorrow)" she spoke in Hindi, frowning with saddened eyes as she caressed the sketch of both teens. "Pyāra karanē kē li'ē majabūta hō rahā hai (To love is to be strong)" she handed the picture to the two teens. Naruto smiled nervously, handing the drawing to Gaara with a slight rosy color on his cheeks.

"Uh, thanks" blue eyes tried not to look at Gaara as he turned to speak to him. "Sh-should I pay her or something?" Gaara was staring at the sketch with a raised eyebrow. Naruto swallowed and looked at the dazed girl once more only to laugh nervously. "Okay then..." he searched for his frog wallet and took it out, prepared to give the girl at least five dollars for the embarrassing portrait. He opened the frog's mouth only to frown, finding it empty- save for two quarters. Naruto furrowed his brows in question, his fingers wandered inside the mouth only for his heart to drop. He prodded inside and found a hole at the very bottom of the wallet. He groaned and took out the two quarters. "Here, it's all I have, sorry"

Apple green eyes stared as the blond handed the dazed girl two quarters, he watched in both curiosity and confusion. When he heard Naruto apologize in Japanese, he understood. Hopefully, the girl would understand English... he took out the change he kept from the food stand and handed it to the girl. "_It's the only money we have, we're sorry_" she seemed to understand, smiling and nodding as she took the money. Naruto gave a half smile, and then looked at the ground with a frown. Gaara could feel something sink inside him, looking at the blonde's sullen expression.

Just like the many other times before, he acted on impulse and took hold of the blonde's hand. His fingers laced perfectly with Naruto's, a warm sensation traveling from their connected hands and working its way up. For now, he tried not to put too much mind into it as he dragged Naruto toward the street performers that were playing to earn some extra money. His eyes wandered about, looking for the one instrument he needed and was not being used. Three minutes passed until, finally, he found a band of two arguing. He let go of the blond, already feeling emptiness, again, he ignored it. He walked to the band and merely stared at them. The two that had been arguing stopped and slowly turned to look at him. His stare was blank, it seemed to effect the two band members that stared with slight worry in their eyes.

"_I need to play in your band to earn some money_" the two members blinked simultaneously, Gaara only turned to look at the questioning blond behind him, both men stared as well. "_We need money, I see you need a bass player, I will help if I get 33% of what we earn_" the two men looked at him with raised brows, however, as the seconds went by, they seemed to consider the offer.

Both nodded, however, it was the man with the Mohawk that spoke. "_Alright mate, we'll be starting with Sandman by Metallica, you happen to know that song by any chance?_" his accent was Australian. After a moment, a smirk formed on Gaara's lips as soon as the other band member, a blond man with shoulder-length hair, handed him the bass.

"_In my sleep_" the two men looked at each other with raised brows and smirked.

"_Alright Red Tat, try to keep up._" said the blond, his accent was thick and British, Gaara decided that he didn't like him much. He placed the thick material around his body, the bass placed perfectly in front of his chest. "_Ready, Red Tat?_" Gaara said nothing as he fixed the tuning of the bass. The man with the Mohawk began playing, he waited until he needed to follow.

Blue eyes widened in surprise as he watched Gaara begin to play along with the guitarist. Naruto had seen the redhead play, however, this time Gaara didn't look as sad or lonely as he did when he played his violin. His green eyes were set on him, the ends of his lips were curved just slightly- Gaara looked... Happy. He swallowed without even knowing when he stopped. The one with blond hair began to sing, but Naruto paid no mind, rather, he didn't hear or see anything but Gaara. It was Gaara that always helped him, Gaara who has and still is by his side. He's closer to Gaara more than he had been with Sasuke.

He frowned.

Sasuke... There had been something between him and Sasuke. Sasuke felt it too, he just knew it. With a clearer mind than the day before, he knew that Sasuke did care. The things Sasuke did for him, it just couldn't have been an act. Not when Sasuke had saved him against Juugo and Sasori, not when he had seen Sasuke's smile and just _knew_that Sasuke was happy.

There was applause and cheers. He looked around, he hadn't noticed that people had gathered around and were cheering for the band. He smiled, meeting concerned apple green eyes. Gaara was here with him, Sasuke was not. But it was Sasuke that was on his mind, not Gaara.  
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Everything was going perfectly.

He was starting to hate perfection. He was starting to miss the days when he could see Sasuke's irritated expression or hear his ideas to try and woo the blond teen.

Now it seemed that the Uchiha always wore a blank expression. It was becoming a bore, he needed to stop it.

Fugaku seemed to enjoy the new change in his son, he would introduce his son as if he was the most sacred thing in the world, Sasuke would only greet back with a blank expression or with a forced smirk that would make Karin and any other girl that was close, swoon. Itachi was becoming suspicious of his own father and had informed him to keep a close eye on his father while he stayed in Canada for the time being.

During normal circumstances, Kakashi would only assure Itachi that everything would be fine and follow any orders that Fugaku would ask of him, however, he too doubted Fugaku's methods ever since Obito had passed away. He now saw himself wanting to help Sasuke and return to his old lifestyle, at least then, the youngest Uchiha seemed happy.

"…and so, if we were to increase productivity with _Youth_ we will not only expand our consumer rate, but also reach out to women of all ages, including some men as well." Sasuke was almost finishing up his presentation to impress Kankuro and Baki. Both men were sitting by Fugaku's right, their gaze fixed on Sasuke that stood in the center.

"And what will be the consumer rate for, let's say, children?" It was Kankuro that had spoken up. Everyone's eyes shifted from Kankuro to a smirking Sasuke who only pressed a button on the control that he held as the image behind him changed.

"That isn't much of a problem with Shutsu-ki Malls in our disposal. Of course, with the merging of Bunraku Technologies, there will be an increase in technology for ages ranging from 5-45" Kankuro smirked, satisfied with the answer that he had gotten. He turned to whisper something to Baki, who also smiled and nodded.

"Any more questions gentlemen?" there was silence in the room, Fugaku's smirk went unnoticed by everyone except Kakashi. Sasuke turned the screen off and stacked his papers together. "Gentlemen that will be all of today's meeting." Everyone stood and clapped for Sasuke, who only stood in place. Kakashi only breathed out in slight disappointment. It just wasn't the same as before.

He looked at the clipboard in front of him, right on top was his day planner which had all the events that were to take place for the day. However, he was not staring at the planner to see the events, but to know the time when he could take Sasuke away from Fugaku. He looked at the schedule in front of him and shook his head, it seemed that he would have to take Sasuke away from his talk with Karin. How wonderful.

Sometimes he hated his job…

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

His performance was a true success, he could still hear the screams of the groupies that had been squealing and screaming. He wanted to be as far away from the sound as possible, it was giving him a headache. He heard the blond by his side give a hearty laugh, he only turned and stared at said blond with a quizzical look. Naruto seemed to notice since he turned and playfully elbowed him.

"Aww, come on Gaara, don't tell me you don't like the cheers?" vibrant blue eyes looking into his apple green. It was hard not to smile while looking at those blue eyes. He huffed, trying to hide his smile.

"And you? Did you enjoy yourself today?" Naruto began to smile with saddened eyes as he looked at the ground. He felt something inside him constrict, however, he didn't feel that hurt as before.

"It was pretty awesome hearing you play" Gaara looked at the blond, a small smile slowly wanting to form. "I want to do something" Gaara stared at the blond quizzically and tilting his head just slightly. Naruto just grinned "I want to run" if he could, he would have laughed at the idea, but he merely stayed in place and watched as the blond took off in a fast pace and ran a couple of feet away. Naruto waved his arms around in an excited manner and yelled out his name. Gaara raised his thin brows up in curiosity, how was it that Naruto could be this spontaneous? He walked up to the blond, only to see that he had a wide smile on his face. Gaara tilted his head in question.

"You enjoy running" Naruto's grin stayed in place, but his eyes shined brighter underneath the night sky. Gaara could feel that warmth expand once more as he looked at those bright blue eyes.

"What about a friendly competition?" Gaara raised his brow once more in question.

"Competition" he repeated the word, Naruto only nodded.

"Come on, don't tell me you don't want to" Naruto's grin then turned into a smirk, his blue eyes glinting with slight mischief. "You afraid of losing, Sabaku?" slowly, Gaara began to smirk. He stepped closer toward Naruto, who only stared back in challenge. He leaned close to Naruto's whiskered cheek as he spoke.

"I don't know the meaning of the word" Naruto actually smirked wider, that determination increasing in his eyes.

"Alright," the blonde's voice was above a whisper as he spoke "we'll have to see who's better then."

They chose a starting point and even marked their end point with a line across a sandy area. Their distance was far but doable, their pathway was solid and concrete. Both teens stood side by side, Naruto smirked widely, Gaara was only staring at the blond with interest in his eyes. Naruto was moving from foot to foot as they prepared themselves for their race.

"Okay. Ready, Gaara?" the redhead nodded, the blonde's smile increased widely. "1… 2… Go!"

Both ran as fast as they could, running side by side. As time continued, Naruto's pace began to increase. Gaara watched the blond, the manner in which his blond locks pushed back against the air, his legs striding quickly.

It was mesmerizing to Gaara.

Naruto could feel the wind hit his skin, his cheeks feeling a little red as his speed increased for the better. He closed his eyes as he breathed in the fresh air. As he ran, he could feel everything slip away. He could feel himself forgetting all his problems, all those worries. He could continue like this-

He felt hard ground below him and a sharp pain on his ankle. He opened his eyes and grunted at the pain.

"Naruto" Gaara's voice took his attention, his blue eyes locking with concerned green. He saw Gaara bend down and place his hand on his arm. "Where does it hurt?" his mind blanked out for a moment as he watched Gaara look at him. His chest seemed to pound slower and his cheeks felt more heated than before as did the spot where Gaara's hand was. He swallowed, feeling that sharp pain on his ankle once more.

He hissed in pain, his hand immediately reaching to his right ankle. "Ow" a second later, the whiskered teen could feel Gaara's warm hand on his.

"Don't. You might have sprained it while running" ivory hands removed the tan hand and gently caressed the skin. Naruto could swear he heard Gaara laugh "can you get up?" the blond put his hands on the concrete, immediately putting all his weight on his upper body as he tried to get up. Gaara helped lift him up, his own hands on Naruto's underarms. Once on his feet, Naruto gave a small cry of pain, Gaara's hold tightened just a bit more. The redhead put Naruto's arm around his neck and placed his own arm around the blonde's waist, the slight height difference made it difficult for both teens. Naruto could just feel his cheeks burn up once more.

"I… I can walk on my own Gaara" Gaara continued to lead the blond without saying a word. "Gaara, I'm fine, really" Naruto continued to persist, Gaara stopped his walking and looked at the blond with calculating eyes. Naruto took his chance to show the ivory skinned teen that he was fine. He placed his weight evenly on both legs while his arm was still around Gaara's neck. The pain came back ten-fold, Naruto winced. He tried to hide the pain by forcing himself to smile and look at the redhead. "S-See, I'm fine" without saying another word, Gaara took hold of Naruto's arm once more and pulled it, making Naruto lean even more on him. Naruto was hesitant, looking down at the ground with a rouge color tinting his face.

"Would you prefer I carry you on my back?" Naruto's head shot up to look at the redhead, he could clearly see that the green-eyed teen adorned a slight pink color on his cheeks, not meeting his eyes. "It would be easier for you" again, Naruto looked down, trying so very hard to keep his embarrassment down.

"I… N-no… I'm fine." He felt Gaara nod slightly and continued their walk. A moment passed without word from either of them until Naruto finally spoke in a whispered manner that Gaara needed to hear it twice. "I… I said "thank you, Gaara". "

Gaara huffed in laughter, his eyes on Naruto as they continued to walk. "The one who should be saying thank you is me." Naruto looked at Gaara quizzically. Gaara seemed to smile, however, it was short lived as he spoke once more. "I asked for a day with you and you gave me so much more" Naruto could feel his face heat up, his heart beating a little too fast. "You always seem to give much more than what we ask of you." Naruto smiled, his body leaning just a little closer toward Gaara.

His chest tightened at the sight before him. He tried to swallow, his throat seemed to have decreased in size as well. He could not watch this, it was hurting him. Naruto looked so happy but he was not the cause of that smile, he was not the cause of the way those azure eyes shined. He clenched his hands tightly, his anger slowly burning inside him. He wasn't angry at Naruto or Gaara, but at himself. He had made his decision, but he hadn't thought that it would hurt him this much inside. So why, _why_ was it hurting him? Why couldn't he forget?

"Sasuke…" he tensed at the warm hand on his shoulder. "It's getting late" his hands clenched even tighter as he saw Naruto laugh about something while Subaku opened the doors to the house in front of them. He could only feel pain at how close they were, the hold on each other. It was unbearable.

"You brought me here" his voice was unsteady. Kakashi could see that his knuckles were turning white, trying hard to keep his composure. He knew Sasuke would break the more he watched. Both stood by a corner away from the house that Gaara and Naruto were residing. They could see perfectly and could still be unseen by prying eyes.

"You said you didn't need them anymore" Sasuke began to shake.

"Shut up"

"…That they were a nuisance to you…"

"Stop…"

"You could care less what happened to them… or the blond"

"_Enough_!" Kakashi stopped talking and stared at Sasuke. He was shaking, small drops of blood falling from his palm and into the ground. "I said "enough"…" his voice cracked, it made Kakashi frown. "You can't keep doing this to me." Kakashi tilted his head, his eyes narrowing as he tried to read Sasuke. Was the young Uchiha still talking to him? "You don't understand why I have to do this…"

Both Naruto and Gaara disappeared inside the house, something inside him tightened and _hurt_. He couldn't stomach the thoughts of Naruto and Gaara together.

"I can't do this… I can't go back… I don't want to go back to him…" Kakashi was beginning to worry. The young Uchiha's gaze was still set on the quaint little house, however, he spoke with a certain distance in his voice. Kakashi walked closer toward the teen, his voice calm and approaching.

"Sasuke, it's time to go" again, he took hold of the Uchiha's shoulder, Sasuke tensed and pushed himself away from the hold. "Sasuke!" this time, his tone was much forceful, Sasuke finally turned and glared at the silver haired man.

"No" his eyes were intense and his voice was filled with so much anger. Before Kakashi could say anything else, Sasuke had pushed past him and ran to a different direction from their hotel.

Kakashi looked back at the house and sighed. How could the death of Obito lead to so much chaos? "You really did have a way to make things more complicated than they normally were…"

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

The pillows beneath him felt so refreshing against his face, the air was cool during the night, that he didn't even need the covers to keep himself warm. Matsuri had given him one of the spare rooms in her house, it was big and close to an ocean view. The only downside of the room was the fact that it was too far from the bathroom.

He had woken up at an early time, sunlight was barely hitting the room, however, he didn't open his eyes. He groaned while turning on his side, suddenly feeling the familiar sensation in his bladder.

He ignored it and went back to sleep.

A while later, he felt the sensation come back with full force. He opened his eyes and breathed in deeply. He shut his eyes tight with the thoughts of _I don't need to pee, no… just go back to sleep… c'mon, sleeeeeeep_ his legs locked together even tighter.

He began to squirm under the covers and groan in frustration. He couldn't hold it in anymore, he didn't want to get up, but he had to pee. NOW!

"Fuck it" he grumbled and ran toward the doors and down the long flight of stairs. He could feel the hot liquid about to escape, it made him more anxious. _Don't pee, don't pee! For the love of Kami, don't pee!_ He knew he shouldn't be making a lot of sound this early in the morning, but he didn't care, he needed to PEE!

He reached the bathroom door, only to feel the sensation to pee get stronger. He was having difficulty opening the door now. He was getting desperate and he couldn't manage to walk another step. He finally got the door opened and practically ran inside with a whimper escaping his lips.

Once releasing the unneeded fluid, he emitted a huge sigh of relief and felt that weight lift from his body. A shiver ran down his spine, he never felt anything much greater than before.

He stayed still as the seconds prolonged. He did not anticipate for this to happen, and at the precise moment in which he had just finish. It was still early, 7:22 a.m. He had assumed that no one would wake up for at least two more hours…

It seemed he was mistaken once he heard a sigh of relief. He stood quiet for a couple more seconds, hearing more shuffling and rustling of clothing. He was hesitant to grab the curtains, however, he was feeling colder and colder as the seconds passed by.

The bathroom curtains were pushed. His mind took no note of the sound as he put away his private parts. It was then that he looked up and met with apple green eyes. He gave a small smile, his senses still hazy after releasing a small amount of ecstasy. A second passed before actually realizing exactly _who_ he just smiled to and exactly _where_ both of them were. His eyes widened in realization. He turned, screamed and backed away. He toppled down to the ground all in the matter of nanoseconds. He was staring in shock, his heartbeat pounding _hard_.

His eyes seemed to have a mind of its own as they traveled down and around the smooth, fair skin that belonged to the exposed redhead. There was water rolling down his skin and dripping down to the tiled floor. His hair seemed to look even darker because of the dampness of it. Every little thing seemed to take his attention and he didn't know what to do. His eyes traveled down and immediately, everything just _stopped._ He knew then and there that all the blood he had fired to his cheeks and to his lower abdomen. He needed to look away but his brain _wouldn't listen_!

Gaara began to move… oh god, why was Gaara moving?! And towards him?! His eyes, if possibly, were getting bigger and bigger. His heartbeat was now pulsating in his ears, was it possible for his heart to rip out his chest and keep pounding this hard?! Could Gaara hear his beating heart?! He opened his mouth but all that came out was just air, pure warm constrained air. Gaara was coming closer, his hand reaching out. Instinctively, he cowered back even more, his cheeks burning like fire. He had seen naked bodies throughout his 17 years, however, never a naked body so close to him like Gaara. His eyes had glued themselves to Gaara's own eyes, too embarrassed and horrified to lower his gaze toward the floor.

Gaara's hand came closer and rested just beside Naruto's head. His heart was beating at a rapid rate, however, he remained stoic as he looked into Naruto's azure eyes. His cheeks felt slightly warm to him, whether it was because he was naked or because of the strong feeling behind Naruto's eyes, he didn't know. He swallowed, Naruto's eyes followed. His hand closed tightly around the towel behind Naruto and pulled. The sound was loud to both their ears, Naruto had flinched but his gaze was still set with his. He saw Naruto open his mouth, but again, nothing seemed to come out.

"I thought everyone asleep, I underestimated" his voice had come out in a whisper, it made Naruto blink a couple of times. The blond was still flushed, his eyes wide and body tense. He, himself, felt slightly uncomfortable at his current state.

"I... I..." while Naruto continued to stutter, Gaara took the opportunity to wrap the towel around his waist. The blond had closed his mouth once more and glided back up to his feet. He was red all over his cheeks and his gaze was down to the tiled floor. The redhead looked away, restraining the heat that was radiating from his own pale cheeks.

"I apologize for the discomfort"

There was silence between the two teen's for a long stretch of time. The only sound made was the small drops of water that the shower head was releasing. The silence was gone at the sound of knocking at the other side of the door. Naruto had jumped up in surprise, Gaara's green eyes turned to the door.

"Gaara-sama?" Matsuri seemed to have woken, her voice was still drowsy. "Are you in there Gaara-sama? I checked your room but you weren't there" Gaara tilted his head slightly.

"Gaara…?" green eyes settled back to look at blue eyes. He moved even closer toward the blond, his body pressed flush against Naruto's. He moved close to whisper into Naruto's ear, his body feeling every lift and fall of Naruto's chest when he breathed. "Gaara…" his hands lifted and touched at the blonde's arms. His head skewed, his warn breath hitting Naruto's neck.

"Gaara-sama?" Matsuri's call went unanswered as Gaara's hand traveled down.

"Ma-Matsuri…"

"Shh…" his mouth came closer toward Naruto's ear. "Stay quiet"

"Gaara-sama, are you in there?" Gaara parted from him, chills ran down Naruto's body at the loss. He was feeling light headed, his heart pounding in his ears. Gaara moved toward the door, his left hand on the door.

"I apologize Matsuri-san, I was taking a shower. I will be out." There was silence from both sides. Naruto only breathed out in small silent gasps as he tried to compose himself.

"That's alright Gaara-sama! I just wanted to know if you were alright!" Gaara turned to look at the flushed blond that was rather tense.

"I will be alright, thank you Matsuri-san" the muffled response of approval was heard and finally the girl left. Gaara remained by the door, his gaze on the tiled floor "Wait a while after I leave so that Matsuri doesn't suspect anything." Gaara opened the door and left.

Naruto could only feel himself grow more and more light-headed as he tried hard to understand- _What the hell just happened?!_

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

The door opened, the inside was empty and seemed rather lonely. Was this how he felt before he had found out that she was his relative?

She frowned at the thought.

"Finally home" he sounded relieved as he entered the door. He dropped all the bags to the floor. His hands quickly grabbed at his tie and loosed it. He then made his way to the small kitchen to serve himself a glass of water. "Would you like anything to drink Hinata?" Her attention focused back on the long haired brunette. He looked tired and his smile seemed to look a little too forced.

"Iie, thank you Neji-nii" once Neji finished his glass of water, he nodded and walked to the couch. He plopped himself on the couch with a sigh. Hinata shifted as she pushed her two fingers together. "Anou… Neji-nii" the Hyūga's head rested on the frame of the couch, his eyes closed as his breathing became even.

"Hm?" he was on the verge of falling asleep, Hinata walked to the couch and sat next to the brunette.

"Was it really alright to have left Naruto-kun?" Neji opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

"Gaara is with him" Hinata tilted her head and looked at her cousin with a small frown.

"And Sasuke-san?" Neji sat forward once more and looked at Hinata's frown. He traced her face with his light opaque eyes. He sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Sasuke has always had difficulties dealing with problems. He's family, however, that doesn't mean we can forgive him so easily this time, he crossed the line."

"Maybe… maybe Sasuke-san has a reason for all of this" the young female sounded hopeful, her hands pressing against each other. Neji furrowed his brows at the suggestion

"Even so, it's no excuse" Hinata tilted her head, her frown deepening.

"Is it so hard to forgive?" Neji's eyes locked with Hinata's. Something in his mind seemed to flash once more. He looked at the ground and frowned.

"It's not a strong point between the F4" Hinata only frowned and placed her hands on top of Neji's.

"I hope it doesn't run in the family…" Neji huffed and then smiled. He maneuvered his hands out of Hinata's hold and held her head. He kissed her forehead lightly and smiled.

"Goodnight Hinata-san" Hinata smiled as he got up with a grunt and walked to through the long hallway, his hand reaching to touch something on his face.

"Night, Neji-nii" her gaze ran to a small picture frame with the F4 together. Her smile faltered just a bit but her eyes softened even more. She looked at the brunette in the picture and sighed silently. "Goodnight, Kiba-san"

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

The ticking of the clock echoed throughout the silent dining room. No one said a word since she awoke and it was starting to irritate her to no end. Her eyes wandered secretly back and forth from the blond who had not looked up once and to her beloved admiration, Gaara. She had made breakfast for the both of them and a very good one if she said so herself. Gaara had come down from his shower in a particularly appealing maroon long sleeved shirt with a matching scarf, a pair of black jeans and red converse. He was quiet and expressionless.

That is, until Naruto came down from his own shower…

Naruto wore an orange shirt underneath a white buttoned shirt and blue jeans. He was walking rather strangely, wincing every now and then when he walked on his right leg. Gaara had gotten up from his seat to help the blond walk to his chair. Naruto's cheeks turned a pink shade as soon as Gaara's hands took hold of the blonde's arms.

She pursed her glossy lips and cut another piece of pancake from her plate. "Is the food good?" No one seemed to hear her. She narrowed her eyes and tried to give a smile. "Naruto-kun?" the blond jumped, making the contents on the table clatter. The blond turned and looked at her with wide blue eyes.

"Huh?" Matsuri's smile widened, she turned to look at the redhead.

"And you Gaara-sama?" Gaara lifted his head and stared at her with unfocused eyes. Naruto had turned a slight shade of pink, his stare going back to the table top. Matsuri pursed her lips once more and huffed. "Is there something going on between you two?" Naruto's head lowered even more to the table top. Gaara only looked away, hiding his face with his hand. "_Gaara-sama, did something happen while I was asleep?_" Gaara did not answer but his gaze did falter a bit. Matsuri narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Fine, then." The brunette got up from her seat, making everything clatter. Naruto and Gaara stared at the young female with quizzical expressions. She went to get her bag and came back in time to put it on in front of the two males. "Since no one wants to tell me what is going on here, I will be doing some errands." She turned and narrowed her eyes at the two, when she spoke her voice was stern, almost motherly. "I expect you two to settle whatever it is you two are not saying once I come back" she made her way toward the door and left with a faint "Ja matene Gaara-sama, Naruto-kun! Remember, I want to see happy faces when I come back, got it?"

Both were left alone in the quietness. At the sudden realization that he was now alone with Gaara, he felt his throat swell. His insides quenched and he could already feel his palms sweat. He looked at his breakfast and already felt his hunger dissipate.

"Do you think she'll come back before we leave?" he saw Gaara get up from his chair and come closer to his side of the table. He remained seated in his chair, his eyes widening even more at the action.

"This is my fault" blue eyes locked with saddened apple green. His chest tightened, making him ease the tenseness in his body.

"Gaara…" his voice was breathy, Gaara only came closer. His hand reached out to touch a tan whiskered cheek, the area felt warm.

"Would you like to pretend this didn't happen?" Naruto could only look at those sad eyes that belonged to Gaara. The more he looked at the serene face, the closer his face was to the redhead "I will forget if you'd like" the scent of mint reached his nose, it made his breathing stop slightly.

"I… Gaara…" the redhead's hand brushed lightly, Naruto could feel himself lose focus on what he was supposed to say. Gaara sighed and stepped away from the blond. Naruto's skin prickled into goose-bumps.

"It's alright. It's out of my mind" there was a ghost of a smile on his face. His hand willingly went to the blonde's hair and brushed those golden locks. "I apologize for the discomfort." His hand dropped to his side and immediately turned to walk away.

He was stopped by a hold on his wrist. He turned his head and stared into clear blue eyes. The blond smiled "Gaara… I…" Gaara finally turned and placed his hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"It's alright, Naruto."

By looking into those apple green eyes Naruto could feel his heart beat erratically. The way Gaara looked at him. He breathed out and smiled "Gaara… you… don't have to…" he just knew his cheeks were turning red by the small confession.

Gaara tightened his hold on the blonde's shoulder and gave a small smile. "I'll be back"

In the end, Naruto was left alone once more. He did not make one sound until he heard the sound of the door closing. After that, the blond groaned and rubbed his hands against his face. "What the hell are you doing Naruto?"

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

He stood at the front entrance and breathed out a heavy sigh. No matter how much he tried to control himself, he still found himself close to the blonde's personal space. The warmth he felt when he pressed his body with Naruto's, the way Naruto's cheeks would tint to a rosy red. It was attracting him to Naruto more than usual.

He had been resilient enough.

The first time he had feelings for someone he pushed his feelings away. When it came to Ino, he had waited until Ino was ready.

Hehad waited, had put aside all his desires and for what? To be left with _nothing_.

This time was going to be different. This time, he would not take his chances…

His sight refocused and saw the display table Naruto had been looking at the night before. There was a large amount of boxes that contained a black and white gaming device. He picked one of the boxes and inspected it with curiosity. He saw the expression Naruto had made when he picked up the display. His eyes had shined and widened as he stared at it with awe.

Gaara had been smitten by that expression. He wanted to be the reason for that expression. He wanted to be the reason for Naruto's smiles from now on.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

It was already 7:45. Their next meeting was to take place at 1:10 and his son was nowhere to be found.

Dark menacing eyes roamed and set themselves on the silver haired man that was preparing their plans for the day. He narrowed his eyes at the man and walked towards him. "Kakashi" his voice was low and threatening, the silver haired man did not falter like many others but merely lifted his grey eyes to him.

"President Uchiha" he merely frowned in response, his eyes narrowing more at the young man.

"Where is my son?" he asked with gritted teeth. It was taking him a great deal to stay this composed without lashing out to the silver haired man.

"Itachi is still-"

"Sasuke. You were supposed to keep an eye on him. I ordered you to guard him by any means necessary." Kakashi gave a wide smile and nodded.

"Ah, yes. Sasuke-sama is in the middle of a very terrible break-up with Miss Shutsu-ki-san" Fugaku grimaced.

"That _girl_… she had no right to go to the press and sell that story" his voice turned low and angered "her stupidity almost caused my plans to crumble." Kakashi nodded and made another note into his planner. "Sasuke is doing just fine leaving that aggravating girl. I have no use for her anymore."

"Sasuke seems to think so as well" Kakashi wrote once more on the planner and finally closed it. "He was delighted to have an opportunity to break up with the girl. Would there be anything else needed, President? I am on my way to meet up with the young master." Fugaku smirked and placed himself on the desk in front of him.

"None. Merely remind Sasuke of dinner and have his things ready for when we leave in three days"

Kakashi nodded and bowed with a- "as you wish President" he made his way to the door and left from Fugaku's sight.

He breathed out in relative silence. He had just lied to Uchiha, Fugaku. Sasuke had been missing since they had watched Naruto and Gaara enter the house they were residing. Kakashi knew that Sasuke was in a lot of pressure at the moment. He had handled cases like this before, therefor, he knew to wait patiently until Sasuke would contact him.

This time, however, was different.

Sasuke had not contacted him once, there was no word of him since he had ran out. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he was starting to worry for the young Uchiha. He had sounded hurt and for the first time, scared.

"_I can't do this… I can't go back… I don't want to go back to him…"_

Was there something that Sasuke was hiding? He had no time to ponder as the ringing of his phone was heard. He answered and remained mute at the news he was receiving. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes with his thumb and pointer finger. "I understand. I will be on my way." He hung up and made his way toward _La Amore_.

It was downtown where _La Amore_ was located. The place seemed dark and lonely with only dim lights in paper lanterns. He entered the small store only to freeze at the main entrance. The inside looked so much worse than what he would have imagined. There was very little light around the small place. Tables were thrown at random directions, as well as chairs. There was broken glass on the floor and the walls. His eyes wandered and locked with those of fright.

There were waitresses, two of them. They were huddled together in a small corner, trembling as they stared at the person at the opposite side of them. His grey eyes followed and found a figure sitting by a chair. His legs were spread out, his head fell-his gaze to the floor. The figure's breathing was rather shallow and he could hear small sobbing sounds. He stepped closer to the figure, smelling a small scent of alcohol. "Sasuke?" the figure stopped his sobs, he walked closer. "Sasuke, what happened?" the light was too dim to even see the Uchiha's face.

There was a moment of silence until finally he heard the young teen mumble "Kakashi…" he frowned at how weak the young Uchiha sounded. He walked toward Sasuke, the scent of alcohol already strong enough on Sasuke's breath. He grabbed the Uchiha and helped him to his feet. Once up, the dark haired teen pulled away and walked a short distance only to stop and sway rather slightly. He heard the two girls gasp slightly and shift. Kakashi sighed and turned to look at the two young females.

"I need a word with your manager" the two still trembled but left either way. His eyes went back to Sasuke who only swayed. The teen's hands were clenched tightly and he could hear Sasuke breathe heavy once more.

"I wanted uncle Obito to pick me up…"

Kakashi frowned, his heart tightened at seeing Sasuke like this. He had taken care of both Sasuke and Itachi since he could remember. He had been very close to Obito when they were young. He had been Obito's best man when he had gotten married to his high school sweetheart. He had also stood beside him when Rin passed away. He was Obito's most trusted friend, it was one of the reason's to why he ever obtained a high position in the social ladder. Obito had ordered him to be Fugaku's right hand man, to make Fugaku trust him and to care for his nephews because he _knew_ what Fugaku was like. Obito had given him the job of observing his brother, to obey everything his brother would ask for without question. At the end of things, Kakashi would report everything back to him. It was difficult at first, however, he obeyed and slowly Fugaku began to trust him with everything.

Obito spent as much time as he could with both boys because he knew Fugaku could care less about his sons, that he only noticed Sasuke and Itachi when he needed them. Obito saw that Itachi had suffered the most and blamed himself when Itachi finally began to obey Fugaku's every whim. When Kakashi had told him why, Obito tried his hardest to prevent the same thing to happen to the youngest Uchiha.

It seemed that all of Obito's efforts were in vain. As he looked at Sasuke's hollow eyes and his pale complexion, Kakashi could only remember the question Iruka had asked him back in Konoha.

"_After all these years, not once have you become attached to _any_ of the Uchiha's?"_

If only Iruka knew how much attachment he had for the Uchiha siblings and their uncle. How much effort it took to go against his morals and follow every command Fugaku ordered him to do because in reality, he was still following Obito's own instructions.

"Where… why isn't my uncle with you?"

"Sasuke… you need to come with me" Sasuke continued to sway back and forth. After a moment of silence, the young Uchiha turned and looked at him with heavy eyes.

"Why…" Sasuke's voice was breaking down once more. He looked worn out and vacant, if Fugaku could see him right now, the man would only scowl. Kakashi only walked closer toward the dark haired teen. He carried so many responsibilities on his shoulders for someone of his age. He knew that Sasuke would have broken down sooner or later. He took hold of Sasuke's shoulders and pulled him closer. Sasuke resisted at first but finally let himself be pulled to an embrace.

Once Sasuke felt warmth, something in his chest began to constrict and hurt. His sobs became much louder and the tears he had tried to hold in escaped like a waterfall.

"Kakashi…" everything around him was starting to fall down. Everything was crumbling down and he just couldn't be the perfect son that his father wanted him to be. "Why… why did uncle leave?" Sasuke not only meant the death of his uncle, but of the responsibly he now held as one of the future heirs of the Industry. The silver haired man held him tighter, the tears only increased.

"Sasuke…"

"I don't know what to do anymore… Oyaji…" Sasuke froze as the thought came to mind. His father… what would he say if he found out? He would send him back… he didn't want to go back… "Don't… don't tell Oyaji… Kakashi…" he knew he was getting desperate, he was now frightened of his own father. He was _weak_,_ spineless_.

Kakashi didn't know what to do. Sasuke sounded scared and very young as he pleaded to not say anything to Fugaku. Sasuke had changed. "I won't say anything to him." Sasuke seemed to relax. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Sasuke, you need rest." Sasuke said nothing. Kakashi sighed once more and petted the teen's hair. "Let's go Sasuke" Sasuke only nodded and closed his eyes.

The only reason to why Kakashi had not been too wary of the time it took for Sasuke to contact him was because of the fact that Sasuke didn't have important meetings until 1. He had taken Sasuke to a secluded residence so that he could rest up, the young Uchiha still had the matter of breaking up with Karin to deal with. For the time being, Kakashi called up Itachi to inform him of his brother. Itachi's only response was a sigh and to keep an eye on Sasuke until he returned home for the celebration of the merging.

It wasn't until 11 when Sasuke began to groan. He had only smirked behind his medicinal mask and placed a plate of rice crackers and a glass of club soda on the dresser nearby. He made his way toward the kitchen and looked at his day planner once more. They would be leaving at 1:30. It would disrupt his meeting with the Hōzuki clan but he knew Sasuke better than anyone. Even when he said that he wanted nothing to do with them, he still couldn't let go. As to why he was doing this in the first place… he knew it was Fugaku's doing. As he made his way to Sasuke's room once more, he opened the curtains and went toward the closet nearby.

Sasuke groaned at the light that hit his sensitive eyes. He rolled over and sunk deeper into his warm covers. His head was weakly pounding inside and he felt extremely thirsty. His body felt sore and he had no energy to get up at all. "Well behaved children don't drink until they are of age, Sasuke"

Kakashi laid out a blue buttoned up shirt and black dress pants. He then moved to look at the ties that would suit Sasuke for the meeting that was to take place in a couple of hours. He heard the springs of the bed creak once Sasuke moved to sit up. His grey eyes travelled to the teen that was hunched with his hands on his face.

"Tell me, Sasuke, do you feel nauseous?" he smirked once he heard the Uchiha groan. In some twisted way in his mind, this was reminding Kakashi of the old Sasuke. He chuckled and pushed the plate of rice crackers closer to Sasuke. "Eat, your stomach is empty which is why you're feeling like this. Your meeting doesn't start until 1. You can take a small nap to calm that headache you might have" Sasuke gave another groan. After a couple of minutes, Kakashi saw the young teen lift his head. The Uchiha looked rather clammy, he only sighed and shook his head. "Would you prefer some aspirin instead?"

Sasuke sighed and took a drink of the club soda. "An…" his voice sounded horse, his mouth still too dry for his own liking. Everything from last night was all a blur. All he could remember was the burning sensation the alcohol did to his throat as he drank one by one, over and over. "An aspirin would be nice" the silver haired man only smiled and took the rice crackers with him. Dark coal eyes watched as the man left his room. His eyes wandered and saw the new change of clothes that Kakashi had laid out for him. The room was quiet, deafening to his own ears as he stared at nothing.

This needed to stop.

He was losing self-control now. He couldn't keep up the image of being this cold-hearted Uchiha that his father wanted him to be. He could not be like Itachi, reserved and obedient. He was trying for the sake of his own sanity, but he just _couldn't do this anymore_! He couldn't let go of these feelings for his friends of 13 plus years. He certainly couldn't let go of Naruto Uzumaki. He sighed and looked at his feet. He's been trying to obey every little thing he wanted. He was trying to be the perfect son.

But the truth was, he wasn't- he _couldn't_. All the things he needed to do just to be seen as the perfect son, the perfect _leader_ for Uchiha Industries. It was too much pressure for him and it was breaking him apart inside. His uncle ruined his life by leaving him with all these responsibilities, with leaving him with his father. How could his uncle do this to him? _Leave_ him and Itachi with that ogre, that _monster_ that called himself a human being?!

"Sasuke" he felt a hand on his shoulder. His gaze focused and he was met with grey colored eyes. Eventually, those eyes closed and curved to indicate a smile from the silver haired man. He tilted his head and his eyes narrowed as something from the early morning flashed into his mind. "Here, take it with the club soda" he looked down and saw two pills of aspirin. Kakashi squeezed lightly at Sasuke's shoulder and continued to rummage inside Sasuke's closet. "There is still the matter of you breaking of with Karin, although I doubt the girl would even listen." Sasuke gave a small smile at Kakashi's comment. He downed the pills and grunted as he fell back into the bed and closed his eyes. His arm immediately went to cover his eyes. "You're not alone Sasuke, you should know that."

Something inside Sasuke pulsed. He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling, his arm moved to his chest. He frowned and swallowed. "I pushed them away, I pushed _Naruto_ away" the sentence came out as a whisper. His throat swelling as he remembered those blue eyes, the _wounded_ blue eyes that were practically carved into his mind. "I have _nothing_." The bed creaked and dipped as Kakashi sat down. There was silence between the two for a short moment. The silver haired man spoke after letting out a sigh.

"He wanted that didn't he?" Sasuke gave no answer. Kakashi rubbed at his neck, he was tired and merely wanted Sasuke to know that he wasn't alone. "Friendships don't break as easily as you think Sasuke. There are bonds that you make with people and those bonds can last a lifetime." He smiled as he remembered from his own experience. "Your father underestimates the ability of what others can do when they care for someone." Sasuke turned and felt that swelling increase.

"My father… he will do anything just to get what he wants."

Somehow, that only increased the growing suspicion that Fugaku was doing something to make Sasuke act this way.

At the hour of 12, Sasuke had converted back to his stone-like demeanor. There was no ounce of emotion on the boy's face or in his lifeless eyes. This was just how Sasuke and Kakashi worked.

Sasuke had told Kakashi to call up Karin so that he could break up with her before the meeting that was to take place at 1. The silver haired man only nodded and searched for the number in his cellphone. The girl had sounded excited that Sasuke wanted to meet her and squealed so loud that Kakashi had to pull away from the cellphone just so that his hearing would be intact. Sasuke had been close by and only rolled his eyes and sneered. Once he hung up, Kakashi smiled and looked at the young Uchiha. "At least she sounds happy"

Both were now sitting around a table of a small café that was across the small condo that they were in. A large cup of coffee was placed around Sasuke's hands as he looked down at the table. "Thank you… Kakashi" the silver haired man only tilted his head and smiled. Sasuke looked up, he looked both sad and in pain. "I mean it." Kakashi only nodded with what looked like a smile behind his mask.

Somehow, Sasuke felt a weight lift from his shoulders. He could continue this act as long as Kakashi helped him out like before. He could do this.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

He had word of his son a quarter past 12 from Kakashi. He had talked to the Shutsu-ki clan and had clarified to them as to why the Uchiha Industries had to break the contract with them. The Shutsu-ki clan apologized and begged for forgiveness, they said that the Shutsu-ki Malls should not suffer because of one mistake made from a thoughtless love struck girl. Of course, Fugaku had no intent of breaking the contract between Uchiha Industries and Shutsu-ki Malls, he merely enjoyed seeing who was in charge and how much power he had in his disposal. The begging was also something he enjoyed, it soothed his ego to its fullest.

Their meeting was taking place already. It had been half an hour already since the meeting started. They had contracts to look over, plans to discuss as well as dinners to attend when it came to Bunraku Technology. He had anticipated to see Kankuro's younger sister and had even told the young President. Kankuro had only smirked and shook his head.

"_Temari is… hard to keep in one place. She'd rather explore and learn from hands on experience than listen about it and see pictures of what you want to get across." _

Fugaku smirked and nodded with understanding. He had anticipated seeing the only female of the Subaku family, but she had yet to make her appearance. Kankuro didn't seem to remember Sasuke or vice-versa, it was only natural. During their younger years the older siblings would stay in England with their uncle while the youngest would stay in Japan with their parents. The eldest did always seem to be closer with Yashamaru. It was one of the reasons to why Kankuro believed Yashamaru and wanted nothing to do with Gaara, also another that he didn't remember Sasuke and Itachi.

In the end, everything went his way. He had taken one of the Subaku children as his own to use him for his own needs and was now merging with another Subaku child that will raise him to even more power. If everything goes as planned, he might be able to accomplish so much more now that his son was being the obedient Uchiha he wanted. He looked at his son, who was silently reading the contract that was linked to the Hōzuki clan. He smirked at the improvement his son was making. Yes, there was no doubt that his sessions with Hidan were making Sasuke the perfect son he wanted.

"Sasuke-sama…" Kakashi's voice was faint as he approached Sasuke and bend down to whisper at his ear. He narrowed his eyes as he watched Sasuke nod and hand Kakashi a piece of paper. Kakashi left and everything moved on.

Kakashi returned once more and made his way toward him. He only frowned as Kakashi bowed and whispered to his ear.

"I apologize President, it seems that Miss Shutsu-ki-san is being difficult. She did not seem to take the break-up well." He sighed and looked at his son who was still reading the contract.

"Where is she?"

"She is outside in the lobby. Sir, it seems that if she does not see Sasuke-sama, she _will_ make a scene." Fugaku sighed.

"Fine, but I want Sasuke back before our lunch with Kankuro and Baki" Kakashi nodded and went to Sasuke to inform him of the news. Fugaku watched with narrowed eyes, he will let this pass… for now.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Oh, Gaara-sama, I'll miss you much!" cerulean eyes watched with slight envy. He wasn't all too angry but as he watched Matsuri place her arms around Gaara's torso, he only huffed and looked away. he could feel his mood darkening as he heard Matsuri's giggling. "Nee, maybe I should go back with the both of you. What do you say Gaara-sama?" he froze. His eyes widened and he turned quickly to look at the short haired brunette and Gaara. Matsuri was holding Gaara's hands, a dazed expression on her face as she looked at Gaara admirably. The redheaded teen looked at the young woman with an expression of small surprise.

"Your suggestion is quite a surprise Matsuri-san" Gaara's green eyes locked with his own blue. He felt his chest pound hard and his throat tightened at the manner Gaara stared at him for that brief moment. He looked back at the female and shook his head. "However, it would be difficult to show you around. I will be busy with my classes and the paperwork of my business and Naruto is always busy with school and work" somehow, Naruto relaxed once he saw Matsuri's put out expression.

"Oh" she then turned to look at Naruto who have a weak smile "_Well, I understand. Naruto might not have wanted me with you either way. He looks slightly down._" She whispered it to Gaara, who only turned and stared at Naruto. The blond didn't understand what Matsuri was saying, the reason for the blonde's confused expression. Gaara wanted to smile, but not in front of Matsuri. He knew that Matsuri would only assume thing. "I will take my leave then" she hugged him one last time and did the same to Naruto

As she left, she gave one last wave. "She really does care about you, Gaara" the redhead turned and looked at the blonde. The whiskered face teen was watching Matsuri depart with a sad smile on his face. "It's nice isn't it?"

He did something bold. By pure instinct, he intertwined his fingers with Naruto's "It's nice to care for someone" before Naruto could say anything else, he let go of the blonde's hand and left while saying "I'll go get our tickets." He could still feel the warm sensation on his hand.

Naruto watched as Gaara left. His hand felt warm and if anyone asked, he wouldn't be able to explain the smile on his face. Being with Gaara so close, knowing that the redhead would be beside him, it comforted him. Gaara was here _with_ him, leaving New York with him. He frowned as something dawned on him.

Just a couple of days ago, he had the mindset of leaving New York with one Sasuke Uchiha and…

…And _what_ exactly? He would have come back to Japan with Sasuke, but what would have changed? Sasuke was still going to be heir of Uchiha/Koden Industries and he was still the scholarship student that came from middle class society, the beggar. Nothing would have changed. Fugaku would have still disapproved of the relationship and would have done all he could to stop it. Maybe this was Kami's way of showing him that this was it, to stop being so pitiful and move on. It's probably a way to keep his pride and just forget about the Uchiha. It was a sign to look somewhere else, to _think_ of someone else…

He looked up and saw Gaara walk his way. Gaara had been supportive of Sasuke through and through and in some way, made Naruto realize that Sasuke wasn't such a cruel person. But Gaara was wrong. Gaara hadn't thought of Sasuke betraying them, all of them like this. Now, Gaara was here, _with him_ even after Sasuke pushed them both away. He had helped him… _always_ helped him.

He felt warmth on his shoulder, he looked up and saw soft green eyes look at him. He felt his heart beat strongly and a small smile come forth on his face. Gaara was staring at him with furrowed brows and a tilt to his head. There was no denying the way his heartbeat was increasing.

"I have something for you" Gaara looked as if he was smiling. Naruto's eyes traced every detail of Gaara's face and smiled.

"What is it?" Gaara removed went to the luggage and opened one of the bags. He handed Naruto a rectangular box decorated in red wrapping paper. Naruto looked at the box inquisitively. "What is it?" he asked again, his only response was the ends of Gaara's lips rising higher. Naruto felt the cool paper against his fingertips. There was a golden bow adorning the right side of the rectangle, his hands touched the bow as he slowly began to rip the paper apart.

A wide grin formed on his face as he looked at the picture that was in front of the box. He raised his eyes up to look at Gaara. His hands held the box tightly with an overwhelming feeling in his stomach.

"Why?" at first, the redhead did not understand the question. When he finally did, he only chuckled.

"I earned money, I wanted to buy something for someone I care about" Naruto couldn't help the smile on his face. He tried hard to restrain himself from grabbing Gaara to a hug. He looked back at the redhead and looked at him in awe.

"Gaara… you… I" After a moment Naruto saw Gaara frown and narrow his eyes. He furrowed his brows and looked at the redhead in a confusing manner. He was about to call out the redhead's name only to follow his gaze and turn. Everything froze once he was met with familiar coal eyes.

Nothing seemed right anymore as he watched those dark eyes. They looked sad and angry, but that wasn't right. The owner of those eyes shouldn't be looking like that. Sasuke had told him- both of them- that he wanted nothing to do with them, that they were a nuisance to him. He saw the Uchiha's lips move, but he heard nothing. He could only see Sasuke's lips moving, his eyes wandering back and forth from him and Gaara. Gaara began to move toward Sasuke. Gaara said something, but again, he didn't hear it. Sasuke only glared and shouted. He was deaf, he couldn't even hear Sasuke's scream.

Then, everything went too fast and sound came again to his ears. He saw Sasuke punch Gaara across the face. Gaara fell to the ground as Sasuke breathed out in a labored manner. Something inside him fired up as he saw those angered black pools that belonged to Sasuke. "You bastard!" he felt a hard impact against his fist. He didn't remember when he had moved toward Sasuke, or when his hand clenched into a fist. He only saw Sasuke on the floor, a small trickle of blood running down the end of his lip.

Sasuke got up and quickly took hold of his collar. "You…" their eyes locked heated stares between the both of them. Naruto's anger couldn't distract him from the fact that Sasuke was close to him. That even behind the anger, the Uchiha still demonstrated sadness and hurt. "You!"

Naruto winced at the slight pain but after a while, he only growled and pushed Sasuke away from his hold. "What are you doing here, Uchiha?!" Sasuke looked confused at first. Naruto only ignored the pale skinned teen and helped Gaara up. He moved his head to the side so as not to look at Sasuke as he spoke once more "I asked you a question. What are you doing here?!"

"Gaara" Sasuke growled with envious eyes. The redhead walked toward Sasuke with a passive face. Sasuke only seemed to look even angrier as Gaara came closer. "What do you think you're doing?" his hand grabbed a handful of clothing as he pulled Gaara closer. The violin protégé seemed unfazed, though he did narrow his eyes in a menacing glare. "Naruto…"

"Is not a toy that you can show off and throw away. I let you have your chance and helped you gain his affection for you. You ruined your chance and now I will show him how much he means to me" he pulled himself off from the Uchiha heir and made way to be beside Naruto. He felt daring as he wrapped his arm around the blonde's torso and pulled him closer. Sasuke growled at the action.

"Gaara Subaku!"

"You have no reason to be here." His eyes had turned a fiery orange as he glared. Sasuke was caught off guard by the sudden change in Naruto. His onyx eyes searched Naruto's face, his throat tightening at the anger coming from the blond. "What would you want with us, aren't we just an obstacle to your perfect life? What reason do you have, Uchiha?" Naruto growled out Sasuke's last name, Sasuke only stared.

"Naruto…"

"Do you have more insults to say? Want to rub your damn relationship with Karin some more? Huh?" Sasuke only narrowed his eyes at him, Naruto did not back down as he glared boldly at the Uchiha. "Leave, you're not welcomed here" Sasuke growled and walked to grab a hold Naruto. Gaara yelled out Sasuke, however, the Uchiha did not move at all as he tightened his grip on the blonde's collar.

"You arrogant little piece of shit. Who do you think you are? I could destroy you with a snap of my finger!" he pulled the blond closer toward him and, their noses touching just slightly. "You don't know what I'm capable of" Naruto's demeanor did not falter as he pulled off from the Uchiha's tight grip.

"That's all you can do, isn't it? That's all you'll ever amount to." Naruto gave a smirk it made Sasuke's anger heighten. "Let's go Gaara, we're not important enough to be in the presence of such a _worthy_ person"

Naruto was mocking him, _taunting_ him. He watched as Naruto turned to walk away. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hood, almost chocking said blond. He moved quick and pinned Naruto to a wall. Sasuke growled our in frustration, his eyes a fiery red.

Naruto watched as Sasuke's arm lifted and his hand clenched to a fist. He did not move or tensed, but merely glared. Sasuke's hand descended but stop midway. His eyes searched the Uchiha's face. He smirked arrogantly "What's the matter Uchiha? _Scared_?" Sasuke growled and threw the blond to the ground. Naruto looked up and glared, he quickly felt arms take hold of him and get him up. The pain on his ankle still hurt, but it was unimportant at the moment. "Let's go"

Sasuke watched as Naruto and Gaara walked away. The anger inside him was dissipating as he watched just how closely Gaara was holding Naruto. It was hurting him more than anything once he heard Naruto call his name with so much _resentment_. He clenched his teeth together, making him tremble all over. He sat down on a chair and covered his face with his hands.

Everything was just going wrong. Why was it so difficult?!

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, making him tense. As the seconds passed by, he felt that person sit next to him. He felt warmth on his side but he still did not look up.

He watched as the young Uchiha trembled against his touch. It had taken him some time because he went to get the present that Sasuke wanted to give the young blond. He had arrived only to see the young Uchiha trembling with his hands covering his face. He sat down and eventually wrapped his arms around Sasuke. "Sasuke, let's go" they had limited time, seeing how he had lied to Fugaku. He got Sasuke up and both walked back from where they came from.

Two pairs of dark green eyes watched as the silver haired man and dark haired teen left. She frowned as she looked down at the box that was left behind. She picked it up as she saw the patterned wrapping paper. The wrapping paper consisted of small fans in white and red. She turned the box over and saw the tape that pulled the paper together. Slim fingers ripped opened the paper and saw an image of a PSP.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

He was tired and felt so weak that he could barely lift his arms. His eyes felt heavy and his neck was hurting badly because if the position he slept on the plane.

Jetlag was a bitch.

What was worse was the fact that he had class at 7 only to be met with three exams he had not studied for and a 10-page History paper that would be due tomorrow. He groaned as he placed his arms on the counter and lowered his head.

He had not slept because he was still thinking of what happened at the airport. He tightened his hold on his arms as he remembered Sasuke's hold on him. It had made Naruto angry seeing the Uchiha, but at the same time, he felt that tightening in his chest and his throat.

"Naruto-kun, how are you on this fine and youthful morning?! Wah, can you believe that my beautiful cherry blossom is more beautiful than the morning sun? Oh how glorious my Sakura-chan is when my eyes meet her wonderful beauty." Naruto lifted his head and gave Lee a weak smile before putting his face back on his arms. "Nani, what is the matter Naruto-kun?" Naruto sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before responding.

"Hmm, I'm just tired. Stupid jetlag."

"Naruto-kun, come here and deliver this to an important costumer! I know that your spirited youth will get you there as fast as I can say SPRING TIME OF YOUTH!" during normal circumstances, Naruto would have merely smiled and done the job. He was feeling too tired to even lift up his head. He only groaned out loud.

"Nnnng, can't Hinata-chan go?" He knew that Hinata would go if he asked, Gai only tsk-ed and tapped the top of Naruto's head with an empty container.

"Why, Naruto-kun, what integrity is this? As a hard worker, you are to do your duties willfully! It is only one take-out, after this one costumer you can go home." Naruto lifted his eyes and glared at the now covered Tupperware. Gai was looking at him in a rather expectant manner that only made Naruto groan. He hated it when Gai looked at him like that.

With a sigh, Naruto got up from his seat and made his way toward the door with a "Don't wait up"

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

He was in a very pissed off mood lately.

No matter how many times he tried to do something else, the brunette would stop, look at nothing in particular in a dazed manner and frown. At first, he didn't know _why_ his human looked so tense all the time. He had tried to take out his master on a run, but he would only groan and say "Not now Akamaru…" he licked his master's hand that was lying off the couch and touching the floor. His master did not make any movement, Akamaru only whined and hid behind his paw. He continued whining for a moment longer before feeling a warm hand stroking his back. After a small while, his master's hands took hold of his body and pressed his face on his back. "I'm sorry Akamaru" his master's voice sounded soft, rather submissive than his master's usual aggressive and mandatory tone.

He lifted his paw and whined. He felt his master sigh and slightly tighten his hold on Akamaru. Humans always said that dogs were a man's best friend, however, they never really understood just how _committed_ canines were to the humans that demonstrated their love and affection for them.

_He had no name back then and his last master was more savage than that of a beast from the wild. He had lived in fear of the man that was his master. The man had starved him for days, sometime even months. He would scour the lonely streets for scraps of food and even steal from open windows. The man always held a metal pipe and would hit anything whenever he was either drunk or in an aggressive manner. Akamaru was always the main object of the man's fury. He had lived in hell for 8 months in human years, it seemed even longer for him._

_Then, as if Kami was by his side, a young human found him while he was slowly dying of hunger inside a cardboard box. It was raining that day, it was cold and it was already 10 days since he had his last meal. He had run away from his master's home after being hit multiple times with the metal pipe once more._

"_Hana, come here. I think I found something" he lifted his dark coal eyes and faintly saw a figure. He panicked and moved further into the box. He didn't want to be hit again, he could barely even see where he was. The figure's voice was soft, it was unfamiliar to him._

_After a couple of minutes, he heard shuffling and a hand opening the front flap of the cardboard box. At first, he saw slightly pointed teeth, he growled as threatening as he could but the human did not pull away or sneer. He suddenly felt warm hands, he barked as loud as he could and even tried to bite the human's arm. He was successful on biting the human, but he did not get hit like he was expecting._

"_Shhh, hey it's okay" he whimpered once he felt himself being picked up. He barely saw the small smile that the human possessed. "It's okay little buddy, shhh, it's okay" before he could finally close his eyes from the deprivation of food, he heard the young boy say "everything will be alright from now on…"_

After that, he had woken up in a warm bed with soft materials. There was food in front of him and the human that he vaguely remembered was sleeping by his side. When he whimpered, the human had woken and smiled at him. He never knew that humans could make such faces. He learned that the human's name was Kiba and that he was going to be his new master. He wasn't so willing to be that human's new pet. That had changed with all the attention Kiba gave him when putting him back to health. From that day on, he knew that he would be faithful to this young boy for as long as he could.

"I don't understand why she's doing this to me" although there were some human words he couldn't understand, he had learned to understand his master quite well. "She's just… Akamaru, do you like her? Huh?" His master's face was now looking at him. He didn't understand what he was talking about, the reason to why he tilted his head and looked at his master in confusion. Kiba only sighed and laid his back on the wooden floor. "I just know they're hiding something…"

Akamaru only licked his master's cheeks. Since he really couldn't talk to his master, this was as comfort as he could give his master. He would do anything for his master, because that's how much he cared for his master.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

The address was scribbled on a small yellow post-it. With his skateboard in hand, he made his way to Suna Avenue. It was not too far from where the ramen shop was, and certainly not too far from his house. He was met with a small community clinic with the words _Ebizō Clinic_. Naruto furrowed a brow in slight confusion seeing that on the post-it note, the food was for someone with the name of Chiyo. He entered either way and found himself in a small waiting area. He heard faint voices and followed.

He would have dropped the delivery was it not for the fact that it was on his back along with his messenger bag. "Maa, boy don't you know it's disrespectful to just stand there and gape?" he was spooked by the woman's voice. He only stood in place, speechless. The elder woman sighed and turned her head to look at him, a small frown on her face. "Well? Have you gone deaf child?" he finally moved and walked toward the two women.

There was a young female that seemed to look paler than normal and in front of her and Naruto, was the grandmother that came to the ramen shop. He took off the food from his back and placed it on the table. "You… you" the elder woman glared but once she spoke, her tone was playful.

"Bah, I see that your vocabulary is still limited." Naruto pouted and crossed his arms. The elder woman laughed and looked back at the pale woman in front of her. "What you are suffering from is a small case of the common cold. It's been going around for these couple of days." She patted the young woman's hand sincerely and smiled "All you need is lots of liquids, vitamin C, and some soup" at this point, the elder woman was smiling wider and glanced at the blond. "I know from personal experience that Ichiraku's is a great place to eat ramen." Naruto's eyes widened and a smile set on his face. The old woman gave a coy smile and patted the younger woman's hand once more. "Now, go and get some rest. I will expect a visit in the next two days."

Once the woman left, Naruto only stared at the old woman in surprise and slight fascination. "Obaa-sama…" the woman looked up and smirked. Naruto was still baffled. "Are… Are you really-do you really work here?" the old woman actually laughed. Naruto crossed his arms and looked away with a small pout adorning his lips. "Maa! Obaa-sama, don't laugh! The sign says _Ebizō Clinic_, not Obaa-sama!" he pointed at the woman. "How am I supposed to know you're not a senile woman!" before he could even blink, Naruto felt something hit his face. He looked down and saw a balled up piece of paper. He glared at the woman who was glaring right back.

"What kind of manners is that young'un?" she reached for the food and began to unwrap. "Don't leave just yet" Naruto raised a brow and looked at the elder woman. "Sit! Sit." Naruto did as he was told. "That slug princess hasn't taught you manners I see" the woman mumbled it, making it hard for Naruto to hear. He did, however, see a fondness in the elder woman's eyes.

"Somebody! Help! I need help!" Naruto jumped at the voice. It seemed familiar to his ears but couldn't quite place the face to said voice. Chiyo stopped her eating and dropped her chopsticks to the bowl as she walked hurriedly to the lobby. Chiyo reached the lobby half way and finally Naruto knew exactly _why_ the voice sounded familiar to him.

"A-Asuma-sensei!" Naruto got up from his own chair, making it fall backward. He ran to the older man and helped him steady himself. He had dragged himself in, covered in small traces of soot and breathing heavily. "Asuma-sensei, what happened?! Are you alright?!" the man shook his head.

"No… No…" Asuma took a hold of Chiyo and stared at her eyes with so much frantic worry. "Kurenai…"

"Kurenai-sensei?! Where is she?! Is she alright?! Asuma-sensei, say something!"

Asuma swallowed and shook his head once more "There… there's this fire…" both Chiyo and Naruto tensed. Chiyo's expression changed to one of seriousness.

"Lead us"

The fire was close by, or maybe, it was because they ran as fast as they could. It was a large building, family sized apartments meant for small families and it was on fire. It was a large raring fire with firefighters trying to ease it with water. The police were pushing others back for their own protection.

It brought back so many painful memories for him…

"Get back! You can't get any closer" Naruto watched as Chiyo and Asuma tried to pass the police. The cops blocked them immediately. Asuma tried to push as he screamed.

"You don't understand! My wife is there-" he pushed but was blocked forcefully by the cop.

"Stop, get back sir, you've got to get back!"

"Let me in, she's pregnant! She's on the third floor! Let me in!" Naruto watched in slight horror as the raging fire continued. Kurenai-sensei was trapped in there and no one was doing anything to help her out. Something inside him kicked in as he watching the fire increase and smoke release from one of the open windows. He moved without thinking as he passed his way from the security and past the firefighters. The yells that called for him were unheard as he ran inside.

It was hot and the air was so think that he couldn't breathe. His eyes began to stink and no matter how many times he would blink, his eyes would only get even irritating. He took off his sweater as fast as he could so that he could breathe through it like a mask. It wasn't much, but at least, it was better than nothing. His eyes searched back and forth, even with all the tears forming behind his eyes. "Kurenai-sensei! Sensei!" he ran up the stairs and to the third floor. The hall was long and there were a lot of open doors, he felt hotter on this floor than the rest. He pressed his folded sweater even more no his nose. "Kurenai-sensei!" some smoke made it to his mouth as he yelled for his teacher. It just couldn't be true that Kurenai-sensei was here with a baby inside her… "Kurenai-sensei!" he coughed and felt his eyes became even more irritating.

"Someone, please! I'm in here!" there was some coughing from the last door on the hall, Naruto pressed the cloth even more as tears began to stream down his face. He ran as fast as he could and reached the door. He was sweating and could feel the heat radiate, he needed to get his sensei out of here.

"Kurenai-sensei!" he was now looking inside the apartment. Everything was unclear and it only made it worse for him to actually see _where_ his sensei was. He dropped to the floor and crawled as he continued to yell out for his teacher. There was one door slightly opened, he managed his way to the room and frantically tried to see his sensei. He had seen a large lump resting by a small corner of the room. "Kurenai-sensei!" the lump shuffled and finally he heard the woman's voice.

"Hello? Someone please help me" he stood and made his way to the woman. She was coughing and panting quite heavily. Her face was covered in a thin layered of soot and her gaze was rather unfocused. "Help me… please…" Naruto tried hard not to panic as he quickly wrapped one arm around the woman's torso. He could feel the Kurenai's swollen stomach kick slightly. His heart pulsated and travelled all over his body. He needed to act quickly, he didn't know how much medical attention his sensei needed because of her pregnancy.

"It's okay sensei- just- just hold on" he took off his folded cloth from his mouth and handed it to the woman. "Here… sensei, breathe into this" he could already feel the smoke enter his mouth. He began to cough, immediately placing his arm on his mouth. They needed to reach the stairs and get out of here, NOW. "Don't worry sensei, we're almost out!" she was still coughing and breathing in a labored manner. As they continued to walk, he could hear the pregnant woman grunt and moan as sweat began to trickle down her temple. She wasn't balanced anymore leaving Naruto to hold her with much more strength. "Kurenai-sensei, you have to get up, please, we're almost there." He saw the woman shake her head and groan loudly in slight pain.

"…It…it… broke…" the hand that was holding Naruto's shoulder tightened. It made Naruto flinch in pain at the vice grip. "I-I can't move…" Kurenai fell to the floor and groaned once more out loud. "My water… it broke…I" she groaned out loud in pain "the baby wants to come out" she groaned. Naruto panicked as he watched Kurenai lay on the floor as she clutched at her stomach. The smoke was still affecting his eyes and it was getting harder to breathe. He kneeled in front of the woman with his back to her, she groaned and breathed out deeply.

"Do you think you can climb? I will carry you out Kurenai-sensei" the dark haired woman tried hard to pick herself up and lean on the blond. She placed her arms around the blonde's neck as Naruto's own hands grabbed her legs. Naruto pulled himself up and carried the woman on his back.

Once up, Naruto felt a stinging on his right shoulder, he inhaled sharply and groaned but tried hard to resist the pain. He grabbed on his sensei's legs even tighter and looked at the path in front of him. They needed to get passed the stairs, he could do that, and he would do it- even if it pained him more than anything. It seemed like painful minutes passed by slowly with every step he took. He knew that he needed to move fast, they had breathed in too much air already.

"It's alright Kurenai-sensei, we're almost there…" they were now climbing down the stairs, the air around Naruto was too much to stomach. Kurenai was still grunting in pain and holding on to him tightly. He knew that he would have a bruise the shape of the woman's hand by tomorrow.

"_Quick! Get the oxygen masks ready! We don't have time!_" he felt someone grab hold of him tightly. He was met with a firefighter covering his face with a mask. There were others with the same outfit coming their way. Naruto could feel a heavy weight lift from his shoulders as the men took hold of Kurenai and led her to one of the ambulances. They had her placed on a girder and quickly placed an oxygen mask on her. Naruto watched in a slight daze as he was led to a girder as well. "Son, are you alright?"

He watched with half lidded eyes, his head lulling itself down. He knew that the firefighter was talking to him, however, the man's voice sounded distant to him. He tried to concentrate on keeping his eyes on his sensei, but it was too hard with his lids feeling heavier than normal.

The firefighter took hold of his shoulder and looked straight at him. He could see that the man was smiling at him. He tried to smile back, although weak. He could feel his eyes fluttering close, he took another deep breath as he heard the man say- "Son, that was some courageous stuff you did there. You've got a lot of guts kid. We could use someone like you"

The heavy feeling that lifted from his chest was not just because of the oxygen mask. When he looked at the way his Literature teacher held to the school nurse, he just couldn't help the smile that spread slow and wide.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Eyes roamed back and forth, watching how the sun hit tan skin just right. His chest was moving slowly up and down, that mouth parting just slightly as a small trace of saliva glossed his lips. He tilted his head as he watched Naruto's hand lift up and take another drink of the large green can. He opened the door that led to the one spot he and Naruto took as their own. Blue eyes lifted up and a smile immediately appeared, a light sensation formed at the sight.

"Hey Gaara" Naruto got up from the floor and dusted his uniform pants. He blinked for a while before being met with a similar colored can Naruto had been holding on his other hand. He tried hard not to smile as openly as he accepted the can and saw that it was tea. Naruto seemed to smile at the accepted can and then began to chuckle. His green eyes saw that Naruto's own blue eyes were bright with mirth. He skewed his head just slightly and shifted a little closer to Naruto.

"Something good happened yesterday" Naruto turned wide azure eyes at him, his smile never once faltering.

"Maa, is it that obvious?" Gaara gave a small smile and nodded. Naruto only laughed and looked back to the scenery in front of him. Seconds passed by without any of them saying anything. Finally, Naruto sighed in content and placed his can next to him. "Yesterday…" Naruto looked down to look at his hands but his smile was still in place. It was warm and sincere. "Yesterday was the most unexpected day to happen to me…" he gave a small laugh and looked at Gaara with the biggest smile on his face. Gaara smiled softly, his hand reached to rest on top of Naruto's.

"Tell me" Naruto laughed lightly and shook his head. His blue eyes looked up at the sky as his smile widened with so much mirth.

"Gaara… oh man, Gaara…" the blond shook his head and his eyes just _sparkled_ with so much emotion, it made Gaara smile and his heart soar. "It was just… yesterday there was a fire"

"A fire?" Naruto smiled lightly and sighed as he rubbed his neck.

"Kurenai-sensei was inside… and… I don't know Gaara" Naruto shook his head and looked back up at the sky. "It was like… my body just _moved_ and then… all I knew was that I was inside and… and" Naruto let out a shaky breath and shook his head. "When I saw Kurenai-sensei and _knew_ that she had an unborn child in her stomach… I-I just reacted and man Gaara, the way in which Asuma-sensei thanked me, to _know_ that I not only saved Kurenai-sensei, but a tiny baby…" Naruto chuckled and looked up in the sky with disbelief. His stomach clenched at the thought of actually thinking about it, but he wanted to tell someone, he wanted to tell Gaara. He shook his head and looked down at the floor with a slight nervousness in his tone "You're going to think I've gone crazy or insane, but… I mean… I just…"

"Tell me…" Naruto's smile widened as he remembered the way he felt the day before, the feeling of that adrenaline and panic rushing through his veins. He breathed out a long breath of air.

"You wouldn't believe me… but… oh god… When I went inside I didn't think of anything but to get Kurenai-sensei out of there" he gave a soft smile and looked at the ground. "I think… that was the first time I didn't think of anything else than to help someone else. I mean… I didn't feel scared to go inside in the fire… my body… it just… _moved_. You might think I'm crazy…. But… I actually want to become a firefighter." He looked back up to stare at apple green eyes. He gave a small sheepish smile as he rubbed at the back of his neck. "Stupid, huh?"

The redhead gave a soft smile "completely idiotic" Naruto's smile faded and he blinked at him for only a moment. Gaara tilted his head. "It's completely and utterly absurd, but then, when have you ever cared what anyone else thought? You're Naruto Uzumaki, you make your own path." Naruto slowly smiled. He took hold of his canned tea and brought it up to the air. "To a new beginning" Gaara held his own can and bumped it with Naruto's.

"To a new beginning" he gave a soft smile "Believe it"

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

The rest of the day had been long and tiring. He had asked to leave work early so that he could visit Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei. She had given birth to a baby girl and named her Hiatari, however, because of the fire, the doctors had to keep her under strict observation as well as Kurenai-sensei. Asuma had stayed by her side the whole time and had even pointed out his baby girl to Naruto. He had thanked the blond several times and had told him that if he needed anything, he would do it for him. Naruto only smiled and told Asuma not to worry about it.

He was now on his way back home. He had called his grandmother about visiting the hospital, she had been less than happy but told him to be careful on his way back home. He sighed as he looked at the street in front of him. Although it was now dark, there were bright lights surrounding the streets. His eyes wandered back and forth and saw a small newsstand. He frowned at the front page news of every magazine and newspaper.

The manner in which those dark eyes stared right at him, it made him swallow the large lump in his throat. It was the three Uchiha's, it was Sasuke. He stared at the image and clenched his hands. He shouldn't feel this angry, he shouldn't feel anything when it came to Sasuke… but it was hard and damn it, he _hated_ this feeling more than anything. The news informed that the Uchiha's were going to be back in two days, their merging with other Companies and families were listed below. Naruto watched with a heavy feeling in his chest as Sasuke's name bore into his eyes. The picture demonstrated Sasuke on his side with a rather stoic expression on his face. He was next to Itachi, wearing an elegant black suit, his gaze staring directly at his blue eyes. It was the same eyes that had looked at him when Sasuke told him that he was a burden to his life. The same eyes that had once looked at him with so much _want_ and _care._

He clenched his jaw tightly together, trying hard to hold in that anger that was seeping out. He wanted to scream, wanted to rip everything around him apart… To just- "Naruto?" he jumped at the voice that called out his name. He turned and looked at dark black eyes. The man towered over him, holding an umbrella to keep him dry from the rain.

Weird. He didn't notice when it started to rain… he was now conscious of how wet his own clothes and hair was, but he didn't feel cold. He could feel the drops of water run down from his hair down to his cheek.

"Naruto?" again, he was taken away from his thoughts from the voice. His blue eyes traveled to the man and tried to give a smile. The man only frowned and moved his umbrella close to him, Naruto's forced smile stayed in place as he looked down at the floor.

"Thanks Kisame-san" the man sighed and shook his head. Naruto looked up and stared at the blue skinned man with a puzzled expression on his face. "Are you on your day off, I thought you were Itachi-san's right hand man or something. Aren't you supposed to be with him at all times?" the man raised a brow, his eyes staring behind him. Naruto was about to question, however, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Something like that, Naruto-kun." Naruto tensed and turned. He was met with ebony eyes that gave out a sort of warmth that was all too familiar to him and a smile that demonstrated amusement.

"I-Itachi-san…" the man was smiling with a sort of warmth, Naruto only felt the heavy feeling increase.

There was tea placed on the nicely decorated oak table. There were small traces of evaporated air emitting from the small glass cup. There was also sugar cookies placed right in the center of the table. His gaze was steadily set on the top of the table, his mind blank and his emotions closed off. Being in this house… it brought up memories that Naruto didn't want to think of at the moment. The sound of a tea cup being placed on the table brought him back to his current position. He was sitting right in front of Itachi, the young man was staring straight at him, analyzing him with his intense gaze. Kisame had been long gone to help Iruka with the dinner that was going to take place later on. "It's been a long time since I last saw you" Itachi gave a small sigh and smiled slightly at the blond. "I heard that you went to New York"

Naruto swallowed with great difficulty. He took a moment to organize his jumbled mind and finally gave the most convincing smile he could force out and tried to be his usual self. "You heard about that?" Itachi nodded curtly, Naruto only huffed. "Yeah, I was with the guys and Hinata, it was really fun" Itachi nodded and kept staring at him with the same intense gaze that made Naruto feel as if he was being exposed or analyzed.

"Did you happen to see my brother?" straight and to the point is what made Naruto look at the man with slight surprised. Everything that involved Sasuke in New York came rushing to his mind. He swallowed once more and shook his head. He heard Itachi sigh with the words "I see…" after that, there was silence. Naruto was starting to feel uncomfortable, he could just feel Itachi's eyes on him.

He breathed in and tried to smile "You know…" he gave a small chuckle, trying hard to cover up the hurt feeling that was building inside him. "Maybe it's just me, but Sasuke isn't the same as he used to be, is he?" he looked directly into Itachi's eyes, Itachi was looking at him with a small frown. The blond sighed and stared at his tan hands, a long pregnant pause stretching between the two of them. Finally, Naruto looked back at Itachi with sad eyes. "He's… he's changed, hasn't he?" his voice cracked when he asked the question. Itachi looked as if he was at a loss. Naruto smiled once more, trying hard to not let out the tears that were threatening to come out. _He's not Sasuke anymore, is he?_ He already knew the answer to that but he still couldn't help the heavy feeling that settled in his chest knowing fully well that maybe… _maybe Sasuke really did mean what he said to me_.

"Do you still want to be with him?" the question caught him off guard. _Did_ he still want to be with Sasuke? Blue eyes remained to stare at the floor. He smiled and shook his head then looked up to stare at Itachi's half frown.

"I… I decided to make my own path, a new path that will make me happy" the blond gave a sad smile "It's probably selfish of me, but I want to do what makes me happy. I've moved on from Sasuke"

Itachi was staring. He didn't look angry or upset, but was simply staring at his too-blue eyes. After a long stretch of silence, Itachi gave a small sigh and nodded. "I really like you Naruto" Naruto blinked for a couple of times, waiting for the elder Uchiha to continue. "You're different from us, from my Otōto. You're everything that Sasuke is not, and maybe- maybe that's why he's so attracted to you" Itachi stayed silent for a small moment, as if remembering something from long ago. He smiled dejectedly but his eyes seemed to have shined for a small fraction of a second. "Naruto, if I were to tell you that Sasuke- the old Sasuke- will come back, would you wait for him"

Naruto frowned but looked down as he answered with a soft spoken "No" Naruto sighed and looked up at Itachi, shaking his head. "Sasuke moved on. Although it's said that he broke-up with Karin, he told me he wanted to do with me. I should do the same, I won't wait"

Itachi looked down and nodded. "I see." He gave a rather small smile "Sasuke is my brother and I would do anything for him, you understand that, don't you?" the Uchiha looked at him, Naruto could clearly see what Itachi was talking about. The devotion and love from someone that he cared about, he knew what it was like and he thought Sasuke also knew that. "I understand why you're doing this and I'm okay with your decision." He looked straight into his eyes and gave a comforting smile, a smile that made Naruto feel slightly flustered. "I hope that you'll still come to me when you need someone to talk to" Naruto gave a small smile and nodded. Itachi's smile seemed to have widened slightly more "I'm glad I met you Naruto. You remind me of someone I once knew so well and cared for" Naruto smiled and cleared his throat as he stood up from his seat and took his belongings.

"Thank you for inviting me Itachi-san but my Obaa-chan is waiting and I have to get going." Itachi nodded and took another drink of his tea. Naruto bowed and mustered up a smile "Ja-matta Itachi-san" Itachi smiled and nodded. Naruto took his leave and immediately felt the heavy feeling weight down on him even more. He made his way through the familiar house and found himself staring at two large wooden doors. They were slightly opened, showing a small glimpse of white colored walls. Without his better judgment, he opened the door even more and entered the large room.

The room was familiar to him, familiar enough for past memories come flooding into his mind. This was the same room where Sasuke had taken care of his injuries and had stayed overnight. This was the same house where he had played _Street Fighter_ with Sasuke and… He huffed and tried to prevent these memories from rushing even more. It was strange, though. Here he was in a room that seemed to be the same for almost half a year and yet, everything else seemed to have changed.

"_I want to be with you…"_

_I wanted to tell you that… I kind of think I sort of like you… a lot… I'll be back for you, I promise_

The words echoed in his mind, it made his chest clench tightly. Those words seemed so long ago. His hand immediately took hold of the opal necklace that was hanging around his neck and frowned. The anger was now too much for him to handle. He was now angry and just torn by just being here.

"Naruto?" he tensed at being caught in Sasuke's room. He wanted to leave, but something in this room just wouldn't let him. His grip on the necklace tightened, his eyes remained on the floor.

"You know, I always had a hard time getting close to someone. When I let them in, something bad always happened. With Sasuke…" his clenching got tighter. "I guess… He's just…" There was warmth embracing him.

"I know Naruto, he'll come through"

Naruto wanted to believe him, he wanted to take Itachi's word for it but one thought would not stop running through his mind- _What if he doesn't?_

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

It was already late, the streets were deserted and the stores were also closed down with darkened lights. It was still raining and there were now puddles around the streets. It wasn't a cold day but she could feel gooseflesh form once in a while. She pulled at her beige coat and sighed. She could not sleep and had decided to take a walk around the town. Neji was sleeping when she had left the house, she didn't want to wake him anyways. Many things were running through her mind as she continued to walk through the empty streets.

"Hurasuji!" she jumped at the call. Her heart raced at a high velocity. She turned and was met with bright light. She placed a hand up to cover her eyes and could faintly see a shiny red porch. She tilted her head as the light suddenly turned off and the front door opened. She took a step back once she saw a figure come out of the car. Maybe it really _wasn't_ such a good idea to go out for a walk. "Didn't think you'd be out this late at night, you might get taken advantage of." Hinata could hear the mock in the teen's voice, she only frowned and hugged herself.

"I…I…" the figure began to walk closer and closer toward her. She could feel her heartbeat speed up. As the figure approached closer, she relaxed. She recognized the familiar face, especially that familiar smile. A blush made her way to her cheeks, but she still held herself rather tightly. "Ki-Kiba-dono!" the brunette was dressed in a strikingly brown zipper jacket and black dress pants. His hair was ruffled more than normally and his smirk gave off more arrogance than normal. Hinata frowned and continued to back away.

"Of course, there is Neji always coming to your rescue." There was slight anger in the brunette's tone, it only made Hinata look at the teen with a puzzled expression.

"I…I don't understand…" her soft spoken question made Kiba glare at her. She felt Kiba step closer toward her and corner her. She stared directly into brown eyes, her heart beating at an alarming rate.

"Don't play dumb with me Hurasuji, I know there's something between you and Hyuga." Hinata could feel herself tense, her eyes widening at seeing how close Kiba _really_ was. "Tell me Hurasuji, what kind of relationship do you have with Neji?" Hinata said nothing as Kiba leaned even closer toward her. His hand moved to Hinata's arm. A long moment passed before the brunette stepped away "There's a reason why I'm here" Hinata nodded hesitantly. "I'm assuming that Neji had told you about Sasuke's belated birthday celebration" the young woman nodded, Kiba raised a brow. "And? Have you told Naruto?"

"How… How can I?" Kiba's brow rose even higher. Hinata was looking down at the floor, a frown perfectly in place. "With everything that Sasuke-kun has done to Naruto-kun, you still want Naruto-kun to get hurt?"

"Do you really think Naruto will get hurt?"

"Of course he'll get hurt! Naruto-"

"Is a strong person, he's choosing to be strong." Hinata stayed quiet for some time. Kiba sighed and grabbed hold of the girl's hand. He led her to the back of his car and opened the trunk. "If it really _is_ over, then let Naruto finish it properly" The brunette handed the light skinned girl a box wrapped in triangle patterns. "In here is what Naruto needs to make it to the party." Hinata tilted her head and looked at the tattooed man with a quizzical expression.

"What is it?" Kiba smirked as he leaned on his own car.

"It's clothing for the party. Whiskers won't have to worry, there's some orange in there. And this," Kiba turned and placed another large box on top of the one Hinata held. "is for you"

"For me? But, why?" Kiba eyed the young woman up and down, making Hinata flush red. Neji had told her about the party and she had assumed that he would go alone and she would stay home, was she supposed to go as well?

"Naruto will need someone by his side, it might as well be you, don't you think?" Hinata looked at the two boxes with a small frown. "You _will_ be there, right?"

She only frowned and looked at the boxes in her hand.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

It was another night that he had trouble sleeping. He blamed the jetlag the first couple of days, but this was really getting ridiculous. The only day that he _may_ have gotten a good night's sleep was during the fire incident. Other than that, every night, his mind would wander back and forth, preventing him from any kind of sleep.

"Naruto-kun, are you really sure about this?" he saw pearl colored eyes look at with concern. He frowned and felt his chest constrict. Hinata had told him about Sasuke's party this weekend. She had even told him what Kiba had done. He only sighed and began cleaning one of the tables that was filled with leftover food and used napkins. "Would you know what to tell him?" something inside pulsated, making him stop for a fraction of a second. He looked down and narrowed his eyes, clenching his hands into fists as he tried hard to control his anger. His unoccupied hand instantly went to touch the necklace around his neck and suddenly, he felt a large lump in his throat.

"There's no way around it Hinata-chan. I'm ganna have to see Uchiha at school either way, might as well get it over with soon." Hinata frowned, Naruto didn't see it as he continued to clean the table. With empty bowls in hand, he turned and headed for the small kitchen. As he came back he was faced with a tall silver haired man, smiling at him from behind his medicinal mask. "You" the man's smile did not falter at all.

"Good afternoon Naruto-kun" The man bowed, Naruto only felt anger rise at the gesture. He felt as if the man was mocking him.

"What are you doing here?" He couldn't call out for Gai, the man had left the store to make a delivery that consisted for him to take the train and Lee was too much of a pacifist to do anything at all.

The man only tilted his head, his smile still evident behind that damn mask. "I came with an invitation." Naruto felt everything still at the man's words. Did he just say invitation?

"What does that have to do with me?" Naruto was suspicious, the silver haired man only took out a nicely decorated envelope from his jacket and handed it to the blond. Naruto took the envelope and felt something inside him sink as he read the nicely written letters of _Invited _on the white paper. He recognized the handwriting. "Did… did Sasuke send you?" The man seemed to have frowned, however, Naruto didn't know for sure. He shook his head.

"The on to invite you is not Sasuke, but the President"

_Sasuke's father? Why would he do that?_ Naruto looked down at the envelope once more with a frown. Was Sasuke's father planning something? He was about to question the silver haired man, however, he had left without saying a word.

"Naruto?" it was Hinata, her hand had rested on his shoulder, he only breathed out and looked at the invitation with determination.

"We're going" _It'll be all over after this._

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Still can't believe I'm wearing this" The girl beside him only gave a small half smile, he grunted and picked at his tie. "Couldn't he have picked something less…" he tried to move his arms, but was limited with the jacket "constricting? I feel like I can't even breathe!" Hinata only giggled and led the blond even more to the lobby. The Uchiha celebration was being held at a large building that was owned by the Uchiha's. There were many highly influenced people that had been invited, it was intimidating for the blond.

"You're wearing it wrong Whiskers!" He glared at the familiar voice and quickly responded with a-

"Who asked you dog-breath?" Kiba snickered, walking toward the blond and placing his arm around him. Naruto glared at the brunette, Hinata only giggled.

"Maa, don't you know? You're only supposed to button up one button!" Kiba let go and grabbed hold of Naruto's tux. He unbuttoned all except for one that was met halfway. Naruto looked away with a small scowl and a tint of pink adorning his cheeks.

"Even you didn't know how to wear it when you first had to put one on yourself." the voice that had spoken sounded close. Blue eyes roamed and settled with aqua-green eyes. A smile immediately formed on his lips and his stomach churned.

"Gaara" the redhead was walking side by side with Neji. Neji smiled as well and nodded at Naruto's direction. When his pearl colored eyes settled on Hinata, hid smile widened and his eyes softened.

"Maa, you didn't have to go and say that to the whole world, did you?" Gaara smirked.

"Hinata-chan, your dress looks splendid" Hinata blushed at Neji's words. She looked down at the floor and began to push her two index fingers together. Hinata had shown Neji the dress that Kiba had picked out. Knowing that Kiba's taste in clothing was always well made, he didn't doubt that the clothing would look good on the shy girl. She had left before he had a chance to see her in the dress, but now that he looked at her, she looked quite beautiful. The dress was a beautiful white with small bejeweled purple sparkles on the bottom with white high heels. It complemented well with her light cream skin.

"You came" Blue locked with green. Naruto could already feel his cheeks burn. He turned away from the redhead to hide the blush.

"Yeah, well, there was nothing better I had to do, so might as well, you know?" Gaara's lips seemed to curve upward, Naruto rubbed the back of his neck in a skittish manner. "I... Truthfully speaking, I didn't really... I really didn't want to come"

"And leave Hinata all alone?" Kiba put his arm around the woman who only deepened in color. "What kind of friend would you be to leave her?" Naruto looked at Hinata and gave her a small smile.

"I wouldn't have left her" Hinata smiled.

"We should get going, I'm starving" Kiba had placed his hands on the back of his head, once he looked at Hinata, he lowered his arms and extended one of his hands to the shy girl. "Would you like me to lead the way?" Hinata coiled her arm around the tattooed teen and was led away with a blush adorning her cheeks. Neji followed soon after.

"Are you coming?" Gaara's voice sounded closer than he had anticipated. He turned and realized how close Gaara was. The red-head was looking at him with a puzzled expression. Naruto tried to give a smile but it was weak.

"Do I have much of a choice?" Gaara stepped even closer toward the blond, their eyes never leaving each other for a second.

"I'm here with you, we all are" Gaara grabbed Naruto's hand. The blond looked at the action and back at green eyes, his cheeks were turning a rosy pink. Gaara only gave a soft smile.

After a while, Naruto began to smile and nodded. "Let's go"

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Neji, Kiba and Hinata had already made their way into the room and had been sitting patiently around a table that was close to where the main table was. There were still two seats available for Gaara and Naruto. Gaara had given the presents to Kakashi, who had been standing by the exit as all the guests came in. As the last person came in, the man had made his way to the front of the room. As they passed by, Naruto had noticed that Karin, Juuugo, Suigetsu and Kin were sitting together around a table, along with others that seemed to be rather pompous. Gaara only squeezed at Naruto's hand as they made their way to the table. Just as they sat down, the lights seemed to have dimmed and a light turned on the center behind the main table.

Out came out Fugaku in a black suit and a small smile on his face. His eyes landed on the blonde's, by the look in those eyes, Naruto could feel a chill run down his spine. He frowned but remained staring at the man. "Welcome, everyone. I am pleased to see you all celebrate my youngest son's birthday. Although a little late, we are glad that all of you could make it to this important event. Please come and say a few words Sasuke" everyone clapped as Sasuke got up from the main table and made his way toward the microphone where his father was.

Blue eyes watched as the young Uchiha walked to the microphone. His stomach coiled and his chest weight down even more. Everything stilled once Sasuke's eyes locked with his. Sasuke seemed to have looked slightly surprised but recovered in less than a second and looked away. "I appreciate for all that came to wish me a happy birthday. Please enjoy yourselves and I hope to talk to you all personally to thank" he bowed very low, a sign of great respect toward everyone. Everyone clapped once more, Sasuke looked at Naruto once more and kept his gaze there. Fugaku came up once more and placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke tensed but remained stoic all the same.

"Sasuke, happy birthday, my son" he squeezed tighter on the young Uchiha's shoulder as his smile widened. Sasuke kept looking at the audience. "As tradition, here is your birthday cake" out came out a maid pushing out a cart that contained a large cake. Everyone awed at the large pastry, Sasuke only frowned as the audience began to sing to him _Happy Birthday_.

Once everyone finished, Sasuke bowed once more and turned to his father. "Thank you father, I appreciate everything that you have done for me." Fugaku smiled, turned to look at the blond and smiled even wider.

"I have also made this event as not only my son's birthday, but also as my son's celebration on getting married." As everyone clapped, some looked shocked and made small comments on the matter.

"He's what?!" it was Karin that could be heard from their table. Naruto only stared with wide eyes as his heart beat slowed.

"This has to be some kind of joke" Kiba whispered in disbelief as he looked at both Neji and Gaara. "I… I mean, it has to be! He _just_ ended it with Karin! There's no way!"

Blue eyes remained locked with dark coal, Fugaku was smirking at Naruto with so much arrogance, Naruto only clenched his teeth even tighter and tried hard to calm his breathing. _You bastard… this is why you invited me, isn't it?_

"Now, I would like our guest of honor to come forth and say a couple of words" Fugaku's smirk widened. "Naruto, Uzumaki, please come up and say a few words." Naruto glared at the man and remained rooted in his seat. He wanted to leave, wanted to curse out the man but he couldn't.

"Naruto, you can't go up there, man" Kiba was persisting for him to stay, Hinata was looking at him with a concerned expression. Neji was shaking his head at Fugaku while Gaara looked at him with a small frown.

"Naruto…" Gaara was saying his name softly but all Naruto heard was the loud chuckle that echoed from the speakers, it was Fugaku laughing.

"Poor boy, he's nervous!" he walked off the stage and made way toward Naruto. "Come Naruto, everyone is waiting to hear your speech" Naruto kept on glaring at the man, how could he do this? "Will you leave everyone waiting?" Naruto knew fully well that the man was taunting him, he wanted to say something back, but if he did, he'd look bad in front of everyone. Fugaku planned this well. Naruto got up from the table and was led to the front, behind the main table. As he stood there, Naruto heard Sasuke say his name. The blond only looked at the light haired man who handed the microphone to him. "A few words please."

Naruto swallowed and took a deep breath. He tried to muster the biggest smile he could and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him with disbelieving eyes, however, Naruto ignored it and tried to close himself from really looking at the young Uchiha. "Uhm, this… this is kind of surprising news, nee Sas- uhm, Uchiha-san?" he gave a small forced chuckle. "Eto… I… I'm not very good at speeches domo… Anou… I'm- uh, we're happy for you. She's one lucky girl. Hope the two of you are happy together!" everyone clapped, Naruto's smile disappeared once he looked at Fugaku. "Congratulations. I hope you're happy" Fugaku only took the microphone from Naruto and turned it off as everyone clapped.

"Ecstatic" Naruto looked at Sasuke one last time and was about to walk off only to feel a hand on his shoulder keeping him in place. He stayed in place but did not look at either Uchiha's. Fugaku turned on the microphone once more, a wide smile on his face. "And now, to present Sasuke's future wife, a member of the Subaku family and sister of Kankuro Subaku from Bunraku Techonlogy"

Sasuke stared at his father in shock, Kiba and Neji stared at a wide eyed Gaara.

"Kankuro-san, Ibika-san, if you'd please" both men got up with a tall dirty blond behind them. Naruto watched with wide eyes as the woman approached closer. It couldn't be, could it? The two men wore similar suits, however, the dirty blond was wearing a short but snug purple dress, fishnet stockings and black heeled open shoes. Once she looked up, Naruto's eyes only widened more and his mouth opened wide. "Everyone, please meet Sasuke's fiancé, Temari Subaku"

"Gaara…?"

"Panda!"

"S-Subaku-san?"

The redhead would not speak and his gaze had been unfocused. Naruto had come back and sat next to the redhead. He looked at Gaara and frowned.

"Well, I'd say this has been a surprising day for all of you, isn't that right Gaara?" Fugaku's touch seemed to have brought Gaara back. Light green eyes turned and glared at the elder Uchiha, the man only smiled widely. "Wouldn't you say it's nice to reunite with family?" Gaara stood from his seat and made his way to the exit. "Oh? Seems like Gaara isn't too keen to see familiar faces." Naruto glared as well and made way to reach Gaara. Everyone else had taken the opportunity to mingle as Sasuke greeted everyone and Fugaku talked to others.

"Gaara…" the redhead continued to walk only to stop and lean on a wall close to the exit. Naruto stared in concern, the sound of footsteps echoed as well. "Their names… Gaara… are they…"

"My biological siblings" Gaara's voice was low, almost too soft for Naruto to hear. The blond stared wide eyed, his body tensing.

"How did he get a hold of them?" it was Neji that had spoken as he made his way toward both him and Gaara. Naruto turned and saw that Neji was looking at Gaara in concern. "They were in England, how did-"

"Kankuro was building up his own company with the help of our father's inheritance. Bunraku was rising all over England. With the help of Ibiki, they were able to overcome in New York"

"Where Uchiha Industries was…" Gaara nodded as Kiba finished for him. Naruto watched as Gaara trembled slightly.

"D-Demo… is… is Sasuke-san really getting married?" Hinata was looking at the teens and back at the door. "It seemed that… Sasuke-kun seemed just as surprised as we did" the F4 remained silent and glanced at the blond that was only looking at the floor. "Sasuke's father… he can't just force them, can he?"

"Not by force my dear. Kankuro and Temari have given their consent to the matter. I know my son will agree in the matter as well" Fugaku's voice echoed, everyone turned to see a smirking Fugaku walking their way and a stoic silver haired man in tow. "Boys, so glad all three of you could make it to celebrate my son's birthday." Neji, Kiba and Gaara glared. Fugaku only seemed to smile more as Sasuke's voice echoed.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?!" The young Uchiha sounded angry as he stomped toward all the teens and girl. Fugaku said nothing as his gaze landed on the blond. Once Sasuke made his way next to his father, his eyes traveled to all his former friends and the blond. "And you, why the hell did you bring _him_ here?" no one spoke, Fugaku raised a brow at the blond who glared at both Uchiha's.

"I apologize that my presence bothers you, Uchiha-san," Naruto talked with gritted teeth as he glared even more at Fugaku. "however, your father invited me" Sasuke's eyes widened. Kiba, Neji and Gaara stared in disbelief as well at the blond. Sasuke growled and loomed over the blue eyed teen.

"Are you a real idiot? Why would you think of doing such a thing? Don't you know my father planned this?!" his voice was soft enough for Naruto to hear, however, he was pushed back by Sasuke's father, making Sasuke quiet down and glare.

"It seems that you understand what kind of position you're in" Fugaku smirked at him in an arrogant manner. Naruto only stayed quiet and continued to glare at the Uchiha. "My son is now engaged, isn't that right, Sasuke?" everyone's eyes landed on the young Uchiha. Sasuke only glared but eventually nodded stiffly. "As I said before, Temari has also agreed. I doubt she remembers much about you Gaara." Gaara glared but said nothing. Fugaku smirked as he saw Sasuke keep looking at the blond. He remembered that stare very well, he frowned. "Kakashi, take Sasuke back inside"

"But father-"

"Sasuke, go!" His glare made Sasuke look dejected but eventually followed Kakashi back inside. He looked back at all the teens and smirked once more. "I told you before, I _always_ win" Fugaku smirked once more in an arrogant manner and turned heel to go back inside to the party. Naruto watched as he felt something form in the middle of his throat. His eyes were stinging and his breathing was uneven.

"I'll take Hinata-chan home" Neji took hold of Hinata's arm, Kiba stared at the two but did not complain.

"I'll get my place cleaned up if you guys want to come over" Kiba commented and looked at Naruto. "Gaara, will you be taking Naruto home?" Gaara nodded and took hold of the blonde's hand.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Is _that_ why you were so keen in merging our company with Bunraku Technology?" he got no answer, Sasuke only got even more irritated. "_And_ with Gaara's older brother!" he threw the items that were on his father's desk and slammed his fists on the table. "Knowing fully well that Kankuro blames the death of his parents on Gaara! What else are you trying to do to me?!" Fugaku finally looked up at his son with an icy stare that almost made Sasuke tense.

"_I_ control you. _You_ do as I say if you want that blond to be safe" Sasuke glared and breathed heavily.

"Just know, if you push me too far, I _will_ fight back" Fugaku smirked at the threat, it made a chill run down Sasuke's spine.

"Your threats mean nothing to me, now go to your room" Sasuke glared once more and turned heel. He closed the door behind him and made way to his room where Kakashi was waiting for him inside. At first, the dark haired teen was surprised, however, he recovered quickly and sat on the floor, his back to Kakashi.

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi sighed and sat on Sasuke's bed, the springs creaking under the weight.

"Just came to drop off a present from a certain blond." Sasuke said nothing but heard noise as a small box was placed on his dresser. "I'll take my leave for tonight" Sasuke heard his bedroom door close. The Uchiha waited a couple more minutes before getting up from the floor and looking at the small black box, his fingertips tracing the edges of the lid. His heart hammered as he opened the lid and saw a small folded note on top of white cotton. He took the note and opened it only to feel his chest hurt enough for him to be able to breathe.

_Happy belated birthday Sasuke._

_You made it loud and clear _

_to me that you want nothing to do with me._

_Thank you for being there with me._

_Sayonara, Sasuke._

He tried to swallow but it was hard for him to do it. his eyes were burning with intense heat and his eyes became blurry with the water that was running down his face. His fingers trembled as he took hold of the clear blue gem. The two small spheres on both sides of the gem looked slightly scratched. The chain hung over his palm as he closed his hand and placed it on his chest. His tears remained to run down and his chest ached even more. Naruto had given him the necklace back, he had given up on him. Sasuke tried hard to wipe away his tears and made his way back to the floor. He leaned his back on the side of the bed as he rested his head on the mattress. His hold on the necklace tightened even more as his mind repeated the words of- _Naruto… no… Naruto…_

There was a knock on his door, bringing him back from his mantra. He tried hard to wipe away any lingering tears and stood with an expressionless face. His hand still held onto the necklace as he told whoever was behind the door to come in. The door opened to reveal a smirking Orochimaru and a satisfied looking man with medium-length silver hair slicked back and a black robe, holding a large suitcase. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as he saw Orochimaru come into the room. When the man talked, his voice sounded pleased. "Sasuke-kun, we have word from your father that you've relapsed." The blond man behind Orochimaru only smirked, took his robe off and folded the sleeves of his white shirt up to his elbows. Orochimaru only shook his head with an expression between disappointment and pleasure. "We can't have that, now can we Sasuke-kun?" the man's pale hand raised to stroke the Uchiha's hair, Sasuke pulled away but the man only raised a brow. "Now Sasuke-kun, you know that pulling away makes no difference" the man licked his lips very slowly as his eyes twinkled. "Hidan, if you'll please." The blond man nodded and came toward Sasuke.

The Uchiha tried to back away only to be cornered to the wall. He saw Hidan come closer with that predatory stare on him. Sasuke closed his eyes as he felt a hand being wrapped around his neck. The hold on his neck was tight, making it difficult for him to breathe.

He opened his hands, making the necklace fall to the floor. There was no way out as he looked into those sinister purple eyes, the words of "Your cleansing will now begin" was all that came out of the man's mouth.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_**A/N:**__ Semester is OVER! Fuck YES! I AM FREE! No more classes for 20 days! Though, I am slightly depressed that I failed my Calc. II class…. Anyway, the story… O.O I have no idea what the fudge happened to me that made me write all these sappy and fluffy events between Naruto and Gaara…. Seriously. WHAT. The Eff?! Someone shoot me NOW! And yeah… I apologize that Sasuke sounds like a little bitch… actually, NO! I am NOT sorry! _

_(__**Rant**__)Sasuke has been a fucking asshole since forever now, he's pissing me off and I hope he freaking suffers! One of the reasons to why I'm making him suffer here, he fucking needs to be ripped apart and learn his damn lesson! Ha! Bastard, that's what you fucking get for being such a fucking asshole in the manga and wanting revenge on your brother, then fucking Konoha! Just fucking pissed me off when he tells Itachi "But you are perfect!" asshole! Before you even knew what your awesome, lovable and gentle brother did, all that spewed out of your mouth was "I will avenge my clan, I will kill Itachi" Bastard, if I didn't have such a soft spot for SasuNaruSasu and what Itachi's last departing words were, I would have want you to jump off a bridge and die a slow painful death by poison, get run over multiple times and just UGH! Die bastard, die! (__**Rant over**__)_

_Reviews will make me happy (though with the lousy updates, I understand the little to no reviews I get…) Questions or concerns please just private message me or contact me at the e-mail on my profile._


End file.
